Pupilas de Gato III
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: 1929: la gran depresión. Debacle económica para muchos, días de gloria para Hollywood. Han pasado 4 años tras el nacimiento de su hijo y la familia Andrew está al borde de la ruina. Nueva York, mafia, una joven derrotada, un actor famoso encerrado en su desconfianza, un romántico vaquero, una francesa de hielo y una familia que aún no perdona. Pupilas de Gato III: el final.
1. Chapter 1

**Pupilas de Gato III**

"Las ruinas son un regalo, son un camino a la transformación."

(Come, reza, ama, Elizabeth Gilbert)

_**Nota**: Esta historia es la continuación de Pupilas de Gato I y II. Para que puedas comprender esta historia, sí o sí, te recomiendo que leas las anteriores. Sobre todo porque hay algunos personajes cuyas historias se retoman en esta tercera parte y sin saber qué pasó antes, lo más probable es que te cueste entender esta trama. _

**Capítulo 1**

Como cada mañana, antes de abrir los ojos, buscó a tientas la dulce motivación que necesitaba para comenzar lo que sin duda sería otra ardua jornada. Pero en lugar de encontrar a la mujer que llenaba sus días y su corazón, su mano se topó con un cuerpecito frágil que pese a su pequeño tamaño, hacía una labor magnífica ocupando gran parte del amplio lecho matrimonial. Sólo entonces Albert entendió por qué sentía tanto frío y por qué, en lugar de despertar descansado, se sentía adolorido. Otra vez Alex se las había ingeniado para arrinconarlo en su propia cama y para deshacerse de las mantas y las almohadas. ¿Es que acaso nunca aprendería a dormir como una persona civilizada? Entumido y soñoliento, Albert se incorporó sobre la cama para dar una mirada al reloj.

Seis y media en Chicago.

Siete y media, en Nueva York.

Candy ya debía estar iniciando su día. ¿Debería llamarla? Albert miró de nuevo al pequeño que dormía a su lado. Seguro a Candy no le gustaría verlo así de desabrigado a esas horas de la mañana. Con paso cansado, se puso en pie y recogió las mantas tiradas en el suelo para cubrir al dueño de la otra mitad de su corazón.

Albert lo miró con una mezcla de orgullo y ternura. Con cariño, acomodó uno de los traviesos mechones rubios que cubrían su rostro infantil. Aunque lo había observado durante incontables horas desde el día en que nació, aún lo sorprendía encontrar en su pequeño rostro tantos rasgos suyos. Su cabello, sus ojos azul oscuro, sus largas y espesas pestañas y su pequeña boquita rosada… ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso y tan perfecto fuera en realidad fruto de él, un hombre tan imperfecto y tan lejos de la inocencia y dulzura que irradiaba ese pequeño? ¿Qué milagro hacía que cada día y a cada hora sintiera que lo amaba aún más y que toda una vida a su lado no pareciera bastarle para quererlo como se merecía?

Si algo te pasara… - le dijo en voz baja, cubriéndolo suavemente con las mantas.

¿Si algo le pasara? No, nada podría ocurrirle a su pequeño. Nada que el pudiera evitar. ¿Pero cómo evitar lo que ya parecía inevitable? Agobiado por sus miedos, Albert se sentó en la cama, acariciando lentamente la suave mejilla de su hijo. La primera vez que tuvo a Alex entre sus brazos, le juró darle todo y protegerlo con su vida. El paso de los años no lo había hecho olvidar su compromiso. No estaba dispuesto a defraudarlo y cuando sus días terminarán, quería entregarle tanto o más de lo que sus padres le habían legado a él.

Pero… ¿cómo? Atacado de pronto por negros pensamientos, Albert suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Estaba agotado.

Estaba desesperado.

Y contrariamente a lo que todos habrían esperado, William Albert Andrew estaba prácticamente arruinado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola:

El tiempo ha transcurrido muy rápido desde que publiqué el último capítulo de "Pupilas de Gato II". Casi un año… y por fin estoy cerca de terminar el trabajo que me alejó de la escritura de fics. Sin embargo, durante todos estos meses he seguido recibiendo comentarios sobre esta y otras historias. Más de alguien me ha preguntado por qué no escribo. Más de alguien me ha pedido que continúe. Pero hay alguien, en especial, que no deja de susurrarme ideas al oído: mi propia imaginación. Así que creo que a fin de darme más ánimo, a fin de relajar los nervios, a fin de continuar mi trabajo con aún más entusiasmo y claridad, debo poner por escrito estas ideas.

El final de "Pupilas de Gato I" fue sin duda uno de esos finales abiertos. El final de "Pupilas de Gato II" le puso un fin a gran parte de las historias.

Pero no a todas ellas.

Varios personajes quedaron con temas pendientes. Más de alguien se quejó porque este o aquel personaje no apareció en la trama. Con el paso de los meses, también hemos obtenido más información sobre la novela "Candy Candy Final Story" y, como no, con ello han aumentado las dudas de muchas fans. Como sea, en mi cabeza aún había historias por contar, pero poco tiempo para hacerlo. Hoy mi tiempo es igual de limitado, pero necesito poner por escrito estas ideas. Espero contar con su apoyo en la tercera parte de esta aventura, la que definitivamente debe traer un final a Pupilas de Gato. Eso sí, por favor no olviden lo que siempre les digo:

**"Su comentario es mi sueldo". **

¡No me dejen sin comer!

Abrazos y muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Más todavía por comentar ;-)

PCR


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 2**

Las crisis y la desesperanza colectiva tenían ese misterioso poder de despertar en las masas el deseo de evasión. Olvidar. Todos querían olvidar. Olvidar la miseria que los rodeaba, los trabajos perdidos, las ilusiones truncadas, los sueños rotos, las espaldas cansadas y los estómagos vacíos. La miseria que se había hecho dueña y señora de cada rincón del país no daba señales de retirarse sino todo lo contrario: a diario aumentaba y con ella, la desesperanza general. El oscuro jueves en que las bolsas cayeron fue apenas una sombra pálida de la debacle que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cómo olvidarla? El martes negro, aquel fatídico 29 de octubre de 1929, cuando el mundo observó mudo el desplome de la bolsa y con ello, el desplome de miles, millones a través del mundo entero.

Pero mientras el mundo de los negocios enmudecía, el mundo del cine aprendía hablar, atrayendo con ello la atención de miles, creando nuevos millonarios, invitando al escapismo. La realidad era demasiado dura y el cine, con sus imágenes en movimiento y sus sonidos al viento, abría una ventana a la ilusión, una vía de escape para olvidarse de todo y de todos, la bocanada de aire puro antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la miseria del día a día.

Así, sin siquiera proponérselo, la gran crisis financiera ayudó a fortalecer al cine… o quién sabe: tal vez fue la fantasía del cine lo que ayudó a millones a seguir adelante, cuando todo estaba en su contra. Poco a poco mientras muchos caían, unos pocos comenzaron a dar un nuevo sentido a la palabra "estrella". Fiestas interminables, glamour, mujeres bellas, hombres atractivos, historias de romance, de aventura, de pasión, risas y llanto: era Hollywood. El comienzo y el esplendor de Hollywood al máximo.

Unos pocos visionarios habían tenido el buen olfato de invertir a tiempo y ahora, en medio de la crisis, cuando el cine crecía y las empresas desaparecían, agradecían su audacia. Aunque costara creerlo, lo que en un principio había sido un negocio de éxito en Europa, había tomado algún tiempo en echar raíces en Estados Unidos. Muchos abandonaron la empresa. Otros decidieron seguir en ella, sin siquiera imaginar cuán lejos llegaría.

Para echar a andar una empresa tan grande se necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero. Pero eso no era suficiente, pues también se necesitaban talento y belleza… mucha, mucha belleza. Cuando a todo ello se sumaron voces aterciopeladas y música contagiosa, la mezcla resultó embriagadora. No fueron pocos los que saltaron al estrellato, pero sí muy pocos los que llegaron tan alto.

Su éxito sobre las tablas no había estado ajeno a algunos escándalos, sobre todo en sus días de juventud, cuando aún no cumplía los veinte y deleitaba a Broadway interpretando a Shakespeare. Un amor trágico, una joven que le había ofrendado su vida, una separación, el alcohol, la burla y la miseria. Pero de todo eso Terry Grantchester se había sabido recuperar. Tras algunos años, había vuelto con su novia del colegio y tras lo que se rumoreaba había sido una amarga relación, ambos habían terminado. Su ex novia era ahora la envidiada señora Andrew.

- ¿O deberíamos decir que "era"?

- ¿Era? – preguntó sorprendido y molesto Terry, temiendo que estuvieran tendiéndole una trampa - ¿A qué se refiere con que "era"?

A lo largo de los años, Terry Grantchester había aprendido a desconfiar de los demás. Con poco más de quince años, había sido víctima de una horrible conspiración en su muy exclusivo colegio de Inglaterra. Su padre, un respetado duque del cual jamás hablaba, había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo fuera de los escándalos, pero había algo en el joven Grantchester que hacía simplemente inútil todo intento por protegerlo. Necesitaba estar en problemas. Los buscaba y los fomentaba. Era un pendenciero, un vividor que despreciaba a sus padres tanto como a la hipócrita sociedad que lo condenaba por un pecado que no había cometido. Él no había elegido ser un hijo ilegítimo. La señorita Leagan y sus amigas, todas integrantes de esa alta y rancia sociedad que lo humillaba llamándolo "bastardo", habían maquinado un plan digno del mal vil de los rufianes, el cual terminó de cimentar su reputación de pendenciero y rompió para siempre el buen nombre de una niña que sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de ir a mezclarse con la gente bien.

Candy, Andrew ya por esos días, se había visto envuelta en todo aquello por orden de su tutor, el tío abuelo William. Pero claro, el tío la había enviado a ese colegio para protegerla, sin siquiera imaginar el infinito nivel de maldad de su propia familia. Era curioso pensar que con el paso de los años ese tío, el famoso tío abuelo, había resultado ser su muy joven y rebelde amigo Albert, el mismo que con los años había vuelto a dar a Candy el apellido Andrew, al convertirla en su esposa. ¿A qué venía todo eso de "era", como si ese matrimonio fuera parte del pasado?

- Lo que quiero decir – se apuró a explicar el periodista, tomando nota de cada detalle al darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa y molestia del entrevistado – es lo que ya todo el mundo sabe…

- ¿Y qué es lo que, según usted, todo el mundo sabe? – preguntó con cautela Terry, mirando discretamente en todas direcciones, evitando que su rostro reflejara más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, tras el primer episodio con la Leagan, años más tarde, cuando se creía más seguro y dueño de sí mismo, otra vez lo habían engañado y encerrado para intentar acabar con la reputación de una mujer. ¿Por qué la gente insistía en usarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué todos insistían en colgarle una y otra aventura? Es cierto que algunas veces las historias eran verdaderas, pero… ¡vamos! Ningún hombre normal podría mantener tantos noviazgos como los que algunos se empeñaban en inventarle. Al menos no un hombre que trabajara tanto como él. Aparte de sus peleas y la vez que la había tildado de loca, apenas recordaba haber estado con Lefevre en más de dos ocasiones… y las consecuencias de todo eso en la vida de la francesa eran sólo un detalle en comparación con todo lo que había ocurrido después. Por eso siempre estaba atento y por eso, en todos esos años, eran muy pocas las entrevistas que había concedido. Desconfiaba de los medios. Desconfiaba de la prensa. Desconfiaba de los periodistas. Sólo confiaba en sí mismo.

- … que la fortuna Andrew ya no es lo que era antes… - contestó el periodista tanteando el terreno, esperando una reacción de Grantchester, un gesto, en fin, cualquier cosa que le permitiera romper la máscara de hielo que siempre usaba, esa que ya nadie lograba traspasar.

Pero por más que esperó, nada se reflejó en el rostro impasible del actor, quien lejos de mostrar interés, no le quitó los ojos de encima, con una muestra enigmática de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

- Entiendo que el señor Andrew y usted fueron amigos… - intentó de nuevo el periodista.

Terry endureció aún más la mirada.

- Lamento haberme referido a sus…

Así que eso era lo que el impertinente reportero había insinuado. Candy "era" la envidiada señora Andrew, porque ya no había nada que envidiar a ese título. La fortuna de los Andrew casi había desaparecido y aunque ellos no quisieran reconocerlo públicamente y se esforzaran por aparentar, todos sabían que era verdad. William Andrew ya no nadaba en millones: se ahogaba en sus deudas.

Lenta, muy lentamente.

Ser su esposa ya no era algo que valiera la pena envidiar.

Sin dar señal alguna de interés, Terry jugó distraídamente con la delicada copa que tenía entre las manos, ignorando por completo al periodista. ¿Quería hacer leña del árbol caído? Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a ayudar en tal empresa. Ya lo habían utilizado suficientes veces para tratar de arruinarle la reputación a personas inocentes. Y era eso, su intachable reputación, una de las pocas cosas que a William Andrew le quedaban. No sería él quién contribuyera a arrebatársela y bien sabía que bastaba una palabra mal utilizada o tan sólo un gesto para alimentar la imaginación periodística, la insaciable curiosidad de las masas y la imparable avalancha de mentiras que llenarían portadas y distraerían la atención de asuntos más importantes. ¿Y no era eso algo invaluable en tiempos en que ocultar la corrupción y la ineptitud de gobiernos y particulares por igual era necesario para mantener a raya el descontento y la desesperación generales?

Terry Grantchester sabía más.

Terry Grantchester sabía jugar el juego mejor.

Mucho, mucho mejor.

Y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para jugarlo a su favor.

No, nada conseguiría siguiendo ese camino. Bien sabía que Grantchester no era un entrevistado cualquiera. Pero él tampoco era un periodista cualquiera. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le hizo ese comentario tan fuera de lugar? No era ese su estilo. Por algo había conseguido esa entrevista, porque era diferente, y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de arruinarlo todo, comportándose como un vulgar entrometido.

Es cierto: Grantchester no era formalmente parte de la realeza inglesa, pero aunque no lo reconociera, tenía modales que delataban su cuna. El dinero y la fortuna no eran cosas que lo impresionaban. Si quería llegar a Terry Grantchester, al verdadero Terry Grantchester, debía conducirse como lo haría ante el rey de Inglaterra: con decoro, con dignidad, con nobleza. Era el momento de elevar la conversación o perdería la oportunidad única de hacer la que, tal vez, podría ser la entrevista que lo ayudara a retomar el camino que le correspondía en el periodismo. En el periodismo serio, claro, no en las frivolidades de moda.

- Usted ha tenido el privilegio de participar en películas que, según los entendidos, pasarán a la historia como grandes clásicos del cine. ¿Comparte esas opiniones?

- ¿Le parece a usted que pueda hablarse de obras clásicas en una industria que apenas tiene un par de décadas?

- ¿Le parece a usted que aquello sea posible? – contratacó el periodista.

- Desde luego que no.

- Y entonces… ¿cómo evaluaría usted las cintas en las cuales ha participado?

- Interesantes, supongo.

- ¿Sólo interesantes?

- Sí, sólo interesantes. El cine es un arte en pleno desarrollo, señor Miller. No me parece sensato hablar de obras clásicas cuando estamos comenzando, tal como no me parecería lógico tildar de obra clásica el cuento de un niño de cuarto grado. No niego que en su creación haya destellos de genialidad, guiños de aventura, sugerencias de lo que podría llegar a ser… pero para que esas promesas se cumplan hace falta el paso del tiempo, la experiencia adquirida a fuerza de trabajo duro. No se nace siendo Shakespeare, señor Miller: Shakespeare es el resultado del trabajo de años.

- ¿Sigue siendo su autor favorito?

- Siempre. No hay otro como él – contestó con firmeza y pasión Terry.

Ahí estaba. Ahora sí tenía toda la atención del actor. El brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

- ¿Qué recuerdos tiene de su primer protagónico en una obra de Shakespeare?

Miller creyó observar el reflejo de una sombra en los ojos de Terry, pero si aquello realmente ocurrió, duró sólo una milésima de segundo.

- Agridulces, supongo – comentó Terry enigmático.

- ¿Agridulces? Es una descripción poco común de las emociones que conlleva el primer protagónico de un actor… - tanteó Miller.

- Supongo que la mayoría se concentrará en la emoción y la dulce alegría del triunfo y los aplausos, ¿no?

- Así es…

- Bueno, esa es la parte dulce. La parte agria es aquella que ocultamos…

Terry hizo una pausa, evaluando la reacción del periodista. No había brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y su mano derecha seguía tranquila sobre su rodilla, sin apurarse a tomar notas.

- … el miedo antes del estreno… la vergüenza por los errores de principiante… la certeza de no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias…

Miller seguía el relato en respetuoso silencio.

- … porque una obra de Shakespeare no se interpreta: se vive. Cuando pienso en mi primer protagónico, no puedo dejar de sentir cierto pudor.

- ¿Pudor? – preguntó extrañado el periodista.

- Sí, pudor. Mi interpretación no fue mala, lo sé… pero creo que pudo haber sido mejor.

"De no haber sido por las circunstancias", pensó Terry para sí mismo, guardando silencio para invitar al periodista a hacer la pregunta que le permitiría a él terminar de una vez con el interrogatorio. Todos eran iguales. Miller no podía ser la excepción y cuando le preguntara por Susana Marlowe, tendría la excusa perfecta para despedirlo tranquilamente y reafirmar su desconfianza en la prensa. ¡Eran todos tan predecibles!

Pero Miller, no.

- Recuerdo haber estado en el estreno y haber leído las críticas al día siguiente. Me llamó la atención que nadie hubiese notado que confundió una parte de sus líneas en la segunda escena.

Y esta vez, no tuvo dudas al respecto. Terry lo miró con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Pero Miller no pensaba detenerse ahí.

- Sólo dos palabras no arruinan una obra completa, desde luego, pero en una obra de tal envergadura, no hay lugar para la improvisación. Desde luego no quiero decir que usted haya improvisado, ni mucho menos –se apresuró a continuar al ver cómo Terry daba un respingo de sorpresa -, sólo quiero decir que concuerdo con su evaluación. Su primer protagónico fue excelente…

- … pero pudo ser mejor – completó el actor.

- Así es.

- Me parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo mejor – dijo Terry esbozando su ya famosa sonrisa.

Tal vez Miller no era como los demás.

Tal vez…

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_¡Holas!_**

**_En primer lugar... ¡no me lo puedo creer! Ochocientas palabras, sólo un pequeño capítulo, ¡y qué recibimiento me han dado! Muchas, muchas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. Ufff, cielos... pensaba que podría interesarles una historia, pero uff... ¡nunca imaginé que sería de esta manera!_**

**_Eso sí, no crean que todo es alegría. ¡Estoy de los nervios! Las expectativas son muy altas y me muero de miedo. Espero de corazón no defraudar sus expectativas ni las mías. Porque claro, una tiene también sus expectativas al escribir :-) Sobre todo, tomo muy en cuenta el comentario que me anima a no cambiar mi línea. Esa sigue siendo una de mis prioridades._**

**_Algunos comentarios:_**

**_1) Publicar en otros grupos/foros: Uy... me encantaría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que eso toma tiempo adicional que, por ahora, no tengo. En cuanto pueda trataré de subir los vínculos en algún grupo, pero por ahora, no lo haré. En parte porque ya no estoy en los grupos, pero también porque se me hacía un enredo publicando aquí, en el Foro Rosa, subiendo archivos a los grupos, a FB, etc. Por eso, por lo menos por ahora, sólo actualizaré aquí en FFnet. Además, es más sencillo leer sus comentarios en un mismo lugar._**

**_2) Sobre actualizaciones: Espero subir un capítulo a la semana. ¿Les parece bien el domingo por la tarde? Por lo que vi en las estadísticas, la mayoría lee los días lunes por la mañana (¿en el trabajo? mmmmm...), así que creo que puede resultarles mejor._**

**_3) Entonces, ¿por qué publicaste hoy?: Decidí publicar hoy simplemente para poder responder de una vez sus geniales comentarios y para agradecerles con lo que de verdad les importa: un nuevo capítulo. O sea, es una excepción. ¡Es que aún no me creo que ya casi tengamos 50 comentarios! ¿Cómo no les iba a regalar un nuevo capítulo?_**

**_4) Extensión de los capítulos: _****_Nunca sé realmente cuántas palabras tendrá un capítulo hasta que lo termino, pero tal vez sean más o menos como éste, no tan breves como el anterior. _**

**_5) "¿Qué va a pasar?": Ya saben que no sacan nada con preguntarme qué va a pasar a futuro en la historia, porque mi respuesta es siempre la misma: NO les diré, porque si les digo, ya no tiene sentido que lean la historia :-)_**

**_6) "¿Por qué no escribes sobre Terry?": Simplemente porque Terry no tenía más cabida en la historia que había imaginado. Tampoco se trata de meter a un personaje a la fuerza, porque eso sólo enreda las cosas. Pero ahora Terry sí tiene una razón de ser en esta nueva historia, aunque no sé si será la que ustedes esperan. En general, trato de ser respetuosa con el carácter original de los personajes y como no sé mucho de Terry, es demasiado fácil que meta la pata y termine haciendo de Terry una nueva versión de Albert... lo cual sería casi ofensivo para las fans de Terry, tanto como para las fans de Albert. No sé qué opinarían las fans de Anthony... En fin, el caso es que en Pupilas III sí hay más de Terry, al menos del Terry que yo creo conocer. Les pido paciencia y criterio amplio, porque seguro meteré la pata más de una vez. Ya saben cómo he sido con respecto a Albert y a Candy... así que no puede ser menos con Terry :-)_**

**_7) Comentarios, comentarios: ¡Amo sus comentarios! Y quiero tener muchos, muchos más. Por ahora no puedo contestarlos directamente. En realidad no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo (creo que no se puede si ustedes no tienen activada la opción para recibir mensajes), así que trataré de hacerlo aquí, al final de cada capítulo. Reclamos, quejas y descargos, también se aceptan. _**

**_Eso. Mucho bla bla. _**

**_Nos leemos, espero, el próximo domingo en la noche. _**

**_PCR_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 3**

"Las promesas rotas de una buena educación". Ese podría ser un muy buen título, pensó mientras retiraba con gesto distraído y cansado los restos de comida de una de las pequeñas mesas del café en que trabajaba. El único lugar donde había podido encontrar trabajo.

Promesas. Sólo promesas.

"Crescat scientia, vita excolatur". Que el conocimiento aumente y con ello la existencia humana se enriquezca.

Lindo lema.

Lo había oído muchas veces incluso antes de ingresar al college de la prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago. Lo había convertido en su lema personal y se lo había repetido una y otra vez durante las largas y frías noches de invierno, mientras la nieve caía silenciosa y ella, envuelta en una manta, memorizaba sus lecciones.

"Si de verdad te esfuerzas, cosecharás los frutos de tu trabajo." "Eres tan inteligente… Seguro llegarás muy lejos, no te rindas". "Ya quisiera yo tener un hijo tan inteligente como tú".

¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho lo mismo? Se había aburrido de escucharlo. Se había quemado las pestañas estudiando, creyendo en esas promesas. Pero las promesas habían sido sólo eso, promesas. Al principio, con ayuda de la familia donde trabajaba su madre las cosas habían sido prometedoras. Había estudiado en el mejor lugar posible, hasta donde llegó gracias a su propio esfuerzo y las interminables jornadas de trabajo de su madre. Las cosas habían sido un poco más fáciles cuando comenzó a trabajar con la señorita Candy. Ella siempre la ayudó, sobre todo mientras cursaba los últimos años de la universidad en Chicago, ya lejos de su madre. De no haber sido por el apoyo de Candy y los contactos que tenía con la familia Britter, difícilmente la habrían aceptado en el ese lugar, reservado para mentes brillantes (y adineradas). Jamás olvidaría la emoción de su madre el día de su graduación.

Su madre.

Su madre era todo lo que tenía en la vida.

Su madre y sus sueños.

La gran diferencia era que no necesitaba dinero para alimentar sus sueños. En cambio su madre sí necesitaba dinero para comer. En realidad su madre no le pedía nada. Incluso todavía la ayudaba… ¡Pero no era así como debían ser las cosas! Ella había querido estudiar para sacarla adelante, para que dejara de estar al servicio de otros, para responder a la confianza que tantos habían depositado en su "inteligencia", en su "talento", en ella. Sí. Su madre había había llorado el día que se graduó, el día que todo parecía posible, el día que el mundo se abría ante ella, lleno de oportunidades, listo para ser conquistado.

Lo que su madre no sabía era que los años en la universidad habían cambiado muchas cosas en su mente y corazón. Antes de ingresar al college, su única ambición era volver a Lakewood y trabajar como profesora en la vieja escuela del lugar. Era todo lo que quería, porque admiraba a sus profesoras y sentía que si ella había podido llegar lejos, con un poco de apoyo, también podrían hacerlo otros niños. Pero en las aulas del college había descubierto otros horizontes. Los estantes de la biblioteca estaban llenos de libros que para ella habían sido como puertas mágicas que comunicaban a otros mundos. En las conversaciones de pasillo y en los pequeños cafés que frecuentaban los estudiantes había oído historias de otras latitudes y tiempos, cuentos de poetas, pintores y artistas de todo tipo.

¿Cómo podría conformarse con la mera experiencia de enseñar, si aún había tanto por aprender? Desde el principio estuvo claro que lo suyo no serían las ciencias, sino que las humanidades, las artes, la música, los sentimientos expresados en las más diversas formas. En su pequeña escuela apenas había tenido acceso a unos cuantos libros ilustrados y en casa de la señora Andrew había visto por primera vez algo parecido a una biblioteca. Pero los estantes de libros del escritorio de la señora Candy no era nada comparados con la hermosa biblioteca a la que tuvo acceso una vez que ella contrajo matrimonio y su madre comenzó a trabajar en la mansión de los Andrew. La biblioteca de los Andrew y la enorme biblioteca del college eran sus rincones favoritos. Podía perderse por horas interminables en un libro, pasar noches en vela sin rendirse hasta terminar una novela, verse reflejada con la vida de cada héroe, sufriendo como cada heroína.

Entonces había descubierto la música, la verdadera música. Aunque jamás llegara a tocar un instrumento, nada impedía que su corazón se emocionara y latiera más fuerte ante el placer de una sinfonía o el sonido trise de un violín. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que oyó tocar a un pequeño trío de cuerdas en su college? ¡Y gratis! En Lakewood, todo contacto con la música se limitaba a las bandas folclóricas que llegaban al pueblo para tocar en algún festival local. Eso, claro, aparte de los músicos que a veces tocaban en las cantinas, lugares no apropiados para una señorita como ella. En su casa, el sueño de contar con un aparato de radio no era más que eso, un sueño. Imposible, por lo demás. Y ahora estaba ahí, en ese lugar, oyendo música clásica en vivo, en su propio college. Luego había descubierto los museos. El Field… ¡Cómo olvidar el Field con los misterios de la naturaleza expuestos a todo el mundo, listos para ser disfrutados! Era una lástima que no hubiese alcanzado a estar en Chicago para cuando por fin inauguraron el planetario Adler.

Para entonces ya había emigrado.

En cuanto se graduó de la universidad, comenzó a trabajar en uno de los periódicos de los Andrew, lo cual le permitió pulir sus conocimientos y descubrir en el periodismo una salida más profesional para su interés en las letras. Al menos eso era más lucrativo que el arte y la literatura. En poco tiempo llegó a destacarse y sin duda habría llegado aún más lejos de haberse quedado… pero ella no quiso hacerlo. Contrariando por primera vez a su madre, sintiéndose segura de sí misma, dueña de su destino, joven e inteligente, renunció a su puesto en Chicago. Con una excelente carta de recomendación bajo el brazo, más otra de puño y letra del dueño del diario, el señor William Andrew, empacó sus cosas, sacó sus modestos ahorros del banco, y partió a Nueva York. Mirando hacia atrás, bien podría decirse que esa había sido una mala decisión. Pero mirando hacia adelante, hacía lo que traería ese año de miseria generalizada, daba lo mismo. Sobre todo ahora que la carta de recomendación del señor Andrew tenía menos peso que la hoja de papel en la que había sido escrita.

La señorita Candy o, mejor dicho, la señora Andrew, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su partida. En más de una ocasión se lo dijo y le contó sus propias experiencias en el lugar, pero ella siempre pensó que lo hacía sólo porque quería mucho a Lily, su madre, y porque la veía sufrir con su partida. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero siempre se había quedado con la sensación de que había algo más en las melancólicas historias que la señora Candy le había contado. Algo que no le había dicho.

¿Sería verdad lo que se rumoreaba?

- ¡Rose!

Su corazón dio un salto y por poco dejó caer los platos que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo crees que te estaremos esperando? ¡Termina de limpiar de una vez esa mesa! Date prisa.

- Lo siento, señor Wood.

- Lo siento, señor Wood – dijo el brusco hombre, burlándose de ella - De verdad quieres que te despida, ¿no?

- No, señor Wood – alcanzó a responder justo antes de perderse en la mísera cocina del lugar.

- ¡Entonces has tu trabajo como corresponde! – terminó de gritar al aire, haciendo alarde su condición de jefe y dueño del lugar - ¡No te pago para que pierdas el tiempo mirando por la ventana!

Derrotada, Rose le entregó la loza sucia a la única persona que tenía un puesto inferior al de ella en el pequeño café. Por unos pocos centavos al día, Rick, un chiquillo de poco más de trece años, lavaba interminables montañas de tazas, platos y cucharas, sacaba la basura, trataba de mantener limpia la cocina y, en caso de emergencia, servía café y rosquillas a los clientes.

- ¿Otra vez soñando despierta, señorita Rose? – le preguntó risueño el chico.

- No te metas en lo que…

- ¡Rose! - los interrumpió un monumental grito proveniente desde el mostrador - ¡Clientes!

Dando un suspiro, la joven cerró los ojos y se tragó nuevamente el orgullo.

- Ya voy, señor Wood – gritó resignada saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Vuela, Rose, vuela! – alcanzó a bromear Rick antes de verla partir, mientras la aludida le indicaba con un gesto que en cuanto volviera, le apretaría el cuello para que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos – ¡Yo también la quiero, señorita Rose! – sonrió divertido el insolente jovenzuelo.

De noche, ya de vuelta en su ínfima habitación y casi a oscuras, para evitar que las cuentas aumentaran más allá de lo necesario, Rose se sentó una vez más con la mente en blanco frente a su vieja y destartalada máquina de escribir. Apretando los dientes, se había dado un baño con agua fría porque odiaba el olor a comida que le pegaba a la ropa y la piel tras las interminables horas de trabajo en el café del señor Wood.

"Algún día voy a escribir una gran historia", se había prometido a sí misma. Algún día también podría viajar y conocer el mundo, visitar el coliseo de Roma, tomar un café en París, soñar en la Alhambra, conocer la tierra del Rey Arturo y deambular por las ruinas de lo que algún día había sido el imperio del gran Alejandro Magno. Algún día vería una obra de Shakespeare en Londres y sí, sí, algún día incluso vería las pirámides con sus propios ojos.

Algún día… Algún día que nunca llegaría.

Escribir, en cambio, era uno de los pocos sueños al que aún no quería renunciar. Ese y otro aún más absurdo. Porque los sueños sí se cumplían, ella muy bien lo sabía. ¿No había sido su sueño ir a la secundaria en Chicago? ¿Y qué decir de su título de la universidad? ¿No había sido un sueño darse el lujo de renunciar a la seguridad de las empresas Andrew para irse a conquistar sola Nueva York?

¿Y no había sido todo en vano?

Desde luego que los sueños se cumplían.

El problema era que nadie te decía qué hacer entonces con ellos.

**_- P * P * P * P -_**

- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo iban a tomar?

- ¿Pero les dijiste que en cuanto las cosas mejoren…?

- ¿…los vamos a contratar de nuevo? Por favor, papá – se quejó cansado Tom – Ya nadie se cree ese cuento. Ni siquiera yo me lo creo.

- Vamos, hijo, es sólo cosa de tiempo. No es la primera vez que…

- Papá, por favor, en serio: ahórrame ese cuento, ¿quieres? Me lo repites todos los días.

- ¡Pues lo hago para que no bajes los brazos, hombre! Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte – le contestó molesto el señor Stevens.

Tiempos difíciles. ¿Qué tenía Tom que enseñarle a él de tiempos difíciles? Habían sobrevivido a los problemas que había acarreado la guerra en la lejana Europa y mucho antes, él mismo había hecho renacer su granja de las cenizas, cuando tras un incendio lo perdió todo. Había sabido reinventarse y vencer la soledad que le secó el corazón tras la muerte de su esposa, la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Había vencido mil obstáculos y había visto con orgullo crecer sus negocios trabajando codo a codo con su hijo. Lo que estaba pasando era malo, seguro, pero no podía durar para siempre.

- Hemos despedido a diez hombres esta semana, papá. Aunque haya alguien interesado en comprar las cosechas, no tendremos gente suficiente para trabajar las tierras.

- Pero podemos contratar a…

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – lo interrumpió molesto Tom - ¡No habrá gente suficiente! Con cada hombre que despedimos, estamos empujando a otra familia a abandonar el pueblo. ¿No te has dado una vuelta por Lakewood últimamente? Ya casi parece un pueblo fantasma. Todo el mundo se está yendo a la ciudad.

- ¡Bah, la ciudad! – protestó molesto el hombre - ¿Y para qué se van a la ciudad? ¿Eh? ¿Has sabido de alguien que encuentre algo mejor allá? Lo único que se escucha de Chicago es miseria, pandillas y delincuentes. Ese cuento de las fábricas y las grandes empresas… ¡basura! Mira cómo terminaron los Andrew…

- Papá, por favor, no hables así. Los Andrew no está terminados.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo definirías su situación entonces? ¿Esperanzadora, acaso?

- Candy está haciendo lo que…

- ¡Candy! ¡Jo! Ahí está el problema. ¡_Candy_ está haciendo lo que puede! ¿No debería ser su marido?

- Ay, papá, ¿hasta cuándo con lo mismo? – reclamó Tom fastidiado – Sabes que Albert hace lo que puede para salir adelante. ¿Qué quieres que haga Candy? ¿Qué se quede en su casa tomando el té, como Annie?

- Al menos ella aún tiene a su familia para que la apoye.

- ¿Y a quién más tiene Candy, aparte de nosotros?

Steve bajó la vista.

- Acéptalo de una vez, señor Stevens: esta granja está quebrada. Tenemos que vender.

- ¡Jamás! – respondió Steve furioso - ¡Jamás! Si tú no estás dispuesto a luchar, yo lo haré. No llegué hasta donde estoy trabajando como señorita. Vamos a salir adelante y no vamos a vender ni un centímetro de…

- Pero, papá…

- ¡Ni un centímetro de tierra, digo! - gritó Steve indignado, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa y haciendo que Tom diera un salto – Ni un solo centímetro de _mis_ tierras se venderá mientras yo viva, ¿entendiste? – le gritó en la cara.

Tom lo miró con severidad. No dijo ni una sola palabra. No era necesario.

- ¡Y ahora deja de estar ahí, mirándome como un tonto! ¡Vete al campo a trabajar! A ver si así aprendes a valorar un poco más lo que tienes, mocoso mal agradecido.

Un largo y tenso silencio se dejó caer entre ambos. Tras unos instantes, Tom tomó su sombrero y dio media vuelta.

- Como usted ordene, señor Stevens.

Un mal día se cansaría de todo eso. Y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, muy bien lo sabía.

**_- P * P * P * P -_**

Terry seguía pensando que aquello de haberle pagado un millón de dólares a una costurera francesa para que vistiera a un par de caras bonitas había sido una soberana estupidez, una bofetada en la cara de los millones de languidecían de hambre en las calles. Pero Goldwyn era un excéntrico empedernido que siempre se salía con la suya.

Un millón de dólares. ¡Un millón de dólares!

Él podía hacer mucho más que vestir a un par de mujeres con ese dinero. En realidad, él había gastado mucho menos y había desvestido a muchas más... Sonrió. ¿Qué podía hacerle? Estar soltero no tenía por qué ser una amarga condena. Muchas cosas pasaban en el mundo del espectáculo. Muchas cosas turbias y sin sentido, muchas cosas sucias y denigrantes. Desde luego, Chanel era un ícono de la moda y las actrices que vestían sus creaciones lucían bellas como princesas. La gente se dejaba encandilar por esas tonterías y acudía en masas cada vez mayores a los estrenos de las películas, pero… Chanel misma era una vieja descarada insoportable.

Terry sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con malicia. Tal vez eso de ser insoportable era algo propio de las francesas, pero eso de ser tan libertina sin duda que no. Era comprensible que los hombres tuvieran amantes, porque mal que mal, todo hombre que se preciara de tal no podía más que aceptar los insinuaciones femeninas. Pero no era eso algo propio de damas. Al menos no de damas con las cuales un caballero tuviera planes serios. Toda esa porquería de las feministas, pelo corto, cigarros eternos y lenguaje desfachatado le chocaba profundamente. Y esa Chanel, con su colección de amantes y negocios internacionales le parecía la esencia misma de la decadencia.

Un millón de dólares sólo por hacer un par de vestidos. ¿Cómo pensaba Goldwyn que él firmaría un contrato por menos que eso para hacer tres películas? Debía estar loco. Porque aparte de las películas mismas, tenía que acceder a dar entrevistas, asistir a sus estúpidas fiestas y, de ser posible, alimentar a la prensa con alguna historia rosa barata, para mantener al público "expectante". De verdad era un insulto. Él menos que nadie necesitaba crear historias para mantener al público en expectativa. Porque por más irónico que pareciera era eso, su silencio, lo que más dividendos le había dado. Y no le costaba ni un peso.

Terry le devolvió el contrato al abogado.

- Dígale al viejo Samuel que agradezco su propuesta, pero no estoy interesado.

- ¿No está interesando? –preguntó incrédulo el abogado – Pero… pero… es casi un millón de dólares…

- Exacto: casi, un millón de dólares. No un millón. Goldwyn le pagó mucho más y por mucho menos a la costurera francesa, ¿no?

- El negocio con la señora Chanel…

- ¡Ay, por favor! Ahorrémonos las buenas maneras, Scott. Chanel, ¿señora? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Señor Grantchester, por favor…

- Está bien, está bien – rió Terry – Como sea, no voy a firmar. Al menos no por esa cantidad y no en esas condiciones.

- El señor Goldwyn no va…

- El viejo Samuel está acostumbrado a hacer todo a su gusto, Scott – lo interrumpió el actor.

- ¿Y usted no? – preguntó el abogado, ordenando sus documentos con aire derrotado.

- Digamos que yo sólo sigo su ejemplo – contestó irónico Terry.

- Como quiera. En fin, sabíamos que no sería fácil. Tome – dijo Scott entregándole un sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una invitación – dijo el abogado dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Una fiesta en mi honor?

- No en su honor, señor Grantchester, en honor de la señora Chanel. Ya sabe, dos veces al año…

- Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé. Dos veces al año, la ilustre modista nos honra con su presencia. ¿Para qué me envían esto? Saben que no me interesa.

- Sólo cumplo con entregársela, señor Grantchester. El resto corre por su cuenta. Buenas noches – se despidió el abogado.

Terry se quedó de pie, solo en su amplio escritorio, con la elegante invitación en las manos. Por simple curiosidad, la abrió. Las mismas tonterías de siempre. Aburrido, la tiró sobre el montón de sobres sin abrir, propuestas de diversos estudios, guiones que esperaban su aprobación, recortes de diarios y revistas, invitaciones y cartas de amor de sus admiradoras. Todo igualmente fastidioso y meticulosamente ordenado por su asistente personal para que él lo revisara.

Pero él casi nunca lo hacía. No si podía evitarlo. De hecho, la noche apenas comenzaba y no tenía ganas de quedarse a leer.

- ¿Elizabeth? ¡Hola, querida! … Sí, claro que soy Terry, ¿a quién más esperabas? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué nunca te llamo? ¡Oh, vamos, linda! ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? – Terry hizo una pausa para que su amiga tuviera oportunidad de disculparse – Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tal si hacemos las pases? ¿Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo esta noche?

Tuvo que alejar el auricular para que el grito de alegría de su amiga no le reventara el oído.

- Claro, claro… ¿diez y media? Bien, nos vemos – todo bajo control, pensó Terry – Seguro, me encantará verte con tu nuevo Chanel – contestó en tono monótono – Qué mujer tan talentosa, ¿no crees?

Por breves instantes, Terry dejó que la mujer repitiera lo que había oído ya mil veces sobre la famosa Coco Chanel mientras daba una mirada a los documentos que se suponía debía leer.

- Seguro, linda, lo que digas. Nos vemos entonces, ¡adiós! – dijo por fin, dando a la mujer apenas oportunidad de despedirse.

Terry dio un suspiro de aburrimiento. Si al menos fuera un poco más difícil conseguir una cita… Pero no lo era. ¿Y quién era él para reclamar contra el destino? Sólo esperaba que su amiga no tuviera la mala idea de llevar pantalones. Jamás entendería cómo la costurera francesa se había hecho tan famosa cubriendo las piernas de mujeres hermosas con una prenda de vestir tan absurda. Y tan molesta.

Complacido, Terry miró su reloj: nueve y media. Tiempo justo para darse un baño y ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con una extraña frase: "Memorias de un Romeo debutante". Su asistente había marcado el titular y junto a él había escrito en mayúsculas un significativo "LÉELO". ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? A Terry le pareció que ese era un titular bastante ridículo, pero llevado por la curiosidad, tomó el diario donde aparecía. Su curiosidad, sin embargo, se tornó en indignación cuando descubrió bajo el titular una foto suya, con muchos años menos, vestido como Romeo.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Furioso, comenzó a leer la nota. ¡Periodistas! ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir llamarlo "debutante"? Siempre se las arreglaban para transformar todo en basura. Sabía que no debía haber perdido tiempo con ese tipo, que todos eran iguales que… Bueno, la introducción a la nota era adecuada, pero seguro más adelante… No... el resto del texto mantenía la misma línea. Poco a poco el reportaje ganó su atención. Estaba bien escrito. De hecho, estaba muy bien escrito. Nada de amores, nada de escándalos, ni siquiera la más mínima alusión al pecado imperdonable de haber tenido una vez en la vida problemas con el alcohol. Vaya. Miller escribía bien. Y escribía sobre su trabajo, no sobre su vida privada. Eso sí que era algo novedoso.

El reportaje era bastante extenso. Terry volvió a mirar su reloj. Ya casi daban las diez… si seguía leyendo, llegaría tarde a la cita. Resignado, se encogió de hombros. Daba lo mismo. Elizabeth lo esperaría con gusto. Y si se molestaba, podía llamar a otra. Después de todo, siempre tendría citas, pero no todos los días se encontraba con un buen artículo sobre sí mismo.

Poniéndose cómodo sobre uno de los lujosos sillones de su salón, Terry Grantchester se dispuso a leer. Y lo que aquella noche leyó terminaría por cambiar su vida para siempre.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Espero que el formato de este capítulo aparezca en forma correcta en sus computadores. En mi caso, por más que intento mejorarlo, sólo lo veo en letras ínfimas. Es lo malo de FFnet. En fin. ¡Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios! En especial, gracias a quienes también se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar mis otros trabajos, algo que no me esperaba y que me llena de alegría :-)**_

_**Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, incluido un nuevo personaje y hartas menciones a datos históricos verdaderos. Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Estoy tratando de obtener información sobre la época, pero tampoco es este un fic con ambiciones históricas, así que más de alguna vez me tomaré licencias y jugaré con lo que es cierto y lo que es invento. En este caso, Samuel Goldwyn y Coco Chanel son personas reales y lo que se menciona en el capítulo sobre el contrato que ambos firmaron también lo es. No aburriré a nadie con los detalles, pero con sólo buscar ambos nombres en Wikipedia sabrán en un minuto a qué me refiero. También son reales los datos sobre la Universidad de Chicago y los museos.**_

**_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Y como siempre, por favor, no duden en dejarme comentarios. Los leo todos, palabra, aunque por ahora no los pueda responder individualmente. Un abrazo y que tengan una excelente semana._**

**_PCR_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 4**

- Si lo haces, perderás todo, Albert.

- Si no lo hago, perderé lo más importante, George: mi dignidad.

Tras un largo día de trabajo en su oficina, Albert volvía a cuestionarse el valor real de su gesto heroico. Si era su dignidad lo que había salvado, ¿cómo era posible que cada vez menos personas lo trataran con el respeto de antes? Si era su dignidad lo único que aún le quedaba, ¿por qué él mismo se sentía cada día menos digno?

Alex jugueteaba distraído, imitando el sonido de autos y aviones, tejiendo historias en su mente infantil. Aunque evitan mencionarlo, a todos, en más de una ocasión, el pequeño Andrew les había recordado a Anthony, el jovencito que había muerto hacía ya tantos años. "Por mi culpa", pensó de inmediato, recordando que había sido él quien tuvo la idea de organizar esa fatal cacería en honor a Candy, recién incorporada a la familia. "Por mi culpa", pensó nuevamente Albert, recordando que con aquella fiesta sólo había querido demostrar en forma histriónica el poder que tenía sobre la familia Andrew y para recordarles que, sin importar a quién le molestara, al final del día, las decisiones las tomaba él y las cosas se hacían a su gusto. "Por mi culpa", pensó también Albert, recriminándose una vez más por no haber sabido usar entonces su poder y por no saber usarlo ahora, pese a todos los años transcurridos.

Si George estuviera a su lado en ese momento, desde luego le diría que no era su culpa, que no debía recriminarse, que había tenido la hombría de hacer lo que casi ningún otro hombre en su posición, por esos días, había hecho. Candy habría agregado que si había alguien a quien culpar por la muerte de Anthony, era a ella, porque la fiesta había sido en su honor y porque el joven estaba junto a ella cuando tuvo el accidente. Pero Albert ya estaba cansado de escuchar razonamientos que lo liberaban de culpas. Se sentía derrotado y eso, todo eso, todos esos errores, todo… era su culpa.

Al oír el suave golpe en la puerta, Albert volvió al presente.

- La cena estará lista en diez minutos, señor.

- Gracias – dijo Albert, poniéndose de pie – Alex… Alex…

- ¿Quiere que me encargue, señor?

- No se preocupe – sonrió Albert, acercándose al niño – Su madre se molestaría mucho si supiera que no fui capaz de dominar a este bribón.

- Claro, señor – sonrió la mujer – Con permiso.

- Adelante. Estaremos ahí en diez minutos, no se preocupe.

Alex, desde luego, tenía otros planes.

- Ya oíste, hora de comer, jovencito.

- No tengo hambre – contestó sin levantar la vista de sus juguetes.

- Pero sabes que debes comer, ¿no?

- ¿Puedo comer aquí?

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Albert sorprendido. Esa era una solicitud nueva – Claro que no. La señora Simmons ya tiene todo listo en el comedor.

- No quiero comer – insistió Alex, aún sin levantar la vista de sus juguetes.

- Pues vamos a comer.

- No quiero – dijo con voz suplicante el pequeño, cambiando de estrategia al ver que con la anterior no conseguía su objetivo.

- Vamos, deja ya tus juguetes, después puedes volver a jugar.

- Pero yo no…

- Dije deja ya tus juguetes. Ahora – sentenció Albert.

Con tristeza absoluta, Alex obedeció y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la puerta como si caminara hacia el patíbulo de los condenados. Albert lo siguió en silencio, divertido con su dramática peregrinación.

- ¿No olvidas algo? – le preguntó cuando vio que el niño caminaba hacia el comedor.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el pequeño dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Cabizbajo, pasó frente a su padre, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

- ¡El que llega último le regala el postre a su compañero! – gritó Albert subiendo de un salto la escalera - ¡Y hoy hay helado de chocolate!

- ¡No! – gritó Alex, despertando de su letargo de condenado a muerte - ¡Yo primero, yo primero!

- ¡Te voy a ganar! – lo retó de nuevo Albert, subiendo de a dos escalones para molestarlo.

- ¡No, no! ¡Yo voy a ganar, yo voy a ganar! – gritó entusiasmado el niño, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llegar junto a su padre.

- ¡Oh no, eres muy rápido! ¡Pero no me vas a ganar! – gritó Albert dejando que el pequeño se le adelantara.

- ¡Te voy a ganar, papá!

- ¡No, yo te voy a ganar!

Entre risas, ambos llegaron en un par de minutos a la habitación. Desde luego, Alex tendría la porción de helado de chocolate extra esa noche. En pocos minutos, Albert se las arregló para inventar otro juego y convencerlo para que se lavara las manos y la cara, a cambio de permitirle a Alex peinarlo. O mejor dicho, despeinarlo, como quedó en evidencia ante la cara de sorpresa y la risa contenida de la señora Simmons cuando ambos llegaron al comedor.

Esos juegos eran comunes en la mansión de Chicago y donde quiera que Alex y sus primas se encontraran. Para ellos, el mundo era un interminable desfile de juguetes, risas, competencias, dulces y mimos. Para ellos, la vida era hermosa y segura, porque sus padres se encargaban de protegerlos y darles todo lo que necesitaran y más.

A eso de media noche, cuando Alex ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo a su lado, Albert aún seguía despierto. El sueño se había vuelto algo esquivo para el empresario. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? Sí, sí…sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero… ¿había valido la pena? ¿Había sido suficiente? Todas las noticias que recibía le confirmaban que no, que ni siquiera el mayor de sus sacrificios había servido para evitar lo inevitable.

- No puedes hacerlo, Albert. Si lo haces, vas a quedar casi en la ruina.

- Y si no lo hago, ellos van a quedar en la calle.

En la calle.

En la calle era donde se los había encontrado nuevamente, mientras recorría en su auto el camino hasta la oficina, al salir de la ciudad, al llegar a Lakewood, en todas partes. Y en esas calles, más de una vez, alguno de sus ex empleados había lanzado basura, huevos y hasta piedras a su auto. Nadie quería por esos días a los empresarios. Todos odiaban a los banqueros. Nadie soportaba que uno de ellos se diera el lujo de pasearse por sus calles de miseria en uno de sus lujosos autos, menos aún si ese alguien era el hombre que los había dejado sin trabajo. Había creído que un sacrificio como el suyo evitaría el sufrimiento de miles, que ellos se lo agradecerían, pero el dinero se les había ido a todos como agua entre los dedos.

- Si les pagas las indemnizaciones sólo vas a tapar el sol con un dedo. La situación es mucho más grave de lo que parece, Albert. Por favor, no lo hagas. Es mejor que dejes las cosas así, sabes que las leyes nos amparan…

- Sé que las leyes nos protegen, George. Pero a ellos, ¿quién los protege?

- ¿Y de verdad crees que puedes salvarlos de lo inevitable? ¿De verdad crees que una indemnización los dejará tranquilos? Escúchame, por favor… No les pagues. Guarda el dinero, inviértelo nuevamente, aprovecha las excepciones que está haciendo el gobierno, fortalece los bancos que aún nos quedan… Sabes que el consejo no lo va a aprobar, Albert. Por favor, no te arriesgues…

- El consejo tendrá que entender que…

- ¡El consejo va a pedir tu cabeza, hombre! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ya te advirtieron que no lo hicieras! – gritó desesperado George – Si les pagas, vas a quedar en la ruina, Albert. No lo hagas… ¡No lo hagas!

Y él había pagado.

Cada peso. A cada empleado.

Y ellos, muchos de ellos, ahora lo miraban con desprecio.

- El consejo se reunirá este viernes – le había comentado sombríamente George esa tarde.

- ¿Y esta vez han tenido la gentileza de informarnos? – preguntó en tono irónico Albert – En las últimas dos ocasiones ni siquiera nos avisaron. Tal vez se les olvidó… aunque es raro que eso ocurriera, considerando que el presidente del consejo soy yo.

- Creo que ya tomaron una decisión…

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Albert, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a George, aparentando que no le importaba.

- Creo que…

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para lamentarse, ¿no, George?

- Tal vez si…

- No, George. Ya déjalo – contestó Albert volviéndose a mirarlo – No tiene caso, los dos lo sabemos. Deja que el consejo me sorprenda. No será la primera vez que me reprendan o que me amanecen, ¿verdad?

George bajó la vista.

- No, claro que no… - contestó para sí mismo Albert, sabiendo lo que el silencio de su amigo significaba.

Recordando el decidor silencio de George, Albert vez giró sobre su cama, inquieto.

- Mami… - llamó Alex entre sueños.

- Tranquilo, hijito, tranquilo – susurró Albert, girándose para acurrucarlo contra su pecho – Papá está contigo… todo va a estar bien… – dijo acariciando su pequeña cabecita hasta hacerlo dormir nuevamente - Todo va a estar muy, muy bien…

Con una mezcla amarga de sentimientos, Albert siguió acariciando suavemente el cabello de su pequeño, con la vista perdida en la oscuridad. "El consejo se reunirá este viernes", oyó de nuevo decir a George en su mente.

- Este viernes – se repitió a sí mismo depositando un delicado beso en la cabecita de su hijo y cubriéndolo con la manta – Este viernes.

Rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, Albert cerró los ojos y por fin se durmió.

**q - q - & - & - p - p - p**

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Terry se encontró a sí mismo durmiendo junto a una extraña, en una cama y una casa que no conocía. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero esa tal vez la primera vez que se sentía totalmente ajeno a la situación. Mientras luchaba por aclarar su mente y recordar dónde y con quién estaba, una voz familiar lo hizo dar un salto.

- Linda señorita – dijo la voz en un tono fastidiosamente sarcástico.

Terry quiso contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre? – una larga pausa. No. Terry no recordaba su nombre – Claro, desde luego no recuerdas. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a recordar… no su nombre, sino el tuyo.

¿El suyo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que él sabía cuál era su nombre!

- ¿En serio lo recuerdas? – oyó a la voz preguntar burlonamente – Entonces… dímelo.

¿De dónde venía esa voz? Él la conocía, pero no podía ver a su dueño. Quería preguntarle quién era, pero no podía hablar. Quería levantarse de la cama y enfrentarlo, pero no podía moverse.

- Vamos… dime tu nombre… Dímelo – lo desafió de nuevo la voz burlona.

Y no podía. No podía decirlo porque por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordarlo. En algún rincón de su mente el nombre brillaba claro como un diamante, pero la conexión entre su mente y su garganta parecía haberse roto y de pronto se encontró intentando desesperadamente recordar, luchando por articular algún sonido, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

- ¿No recuerdas tu nombre, Romeo?

Entonces, para su horror, la voz por fin salía de las sombras, adquiriendo forma humana. Una muy familiar forma humana, unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, con unos cuantos centímetros más de cabellera, la misma sonrisa irónica y el mismo brillo malicioso en los ojos verdes.

Era él, vestido de Romeo, burlándose de su desesperación, celebrando su agonía.

- No, ya no lo recuerdas… no lo recuerdas...

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó en su mente, mientras intentaba desesperadamente hablar, gritar, despertar o lo que fuera.

Y lo consiguió.

Doblado sobre el sillón donde había estado leyendo, el salto que dio al despertar de la pesadilla casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Miedo? ¿Sentía miedo? La sala estaba iluminada por una delicada lámpara y el vaso del cual había estado bebiendo había rodado por el suelo. Tratando de recuperar la compostura, pasó ambas manos por su corto cabello. Notó que transpiraba. Y sí, sí… aunque trataba de evitarlo, las manos le temblaban. Era la cosa más ridícula que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

**_La exitosa figura del cine que hoy atrae a las masas y tiene el mundo a sus pies,  
__nos robó al artista verdadero, al joven impetuoso y apasionado capaz  
de sobreponerse a la confusión de un par de líneas olvidadas mientras  
interpretaba a Romeo. Porque Shakespeare no se actúa, no; Shakespeare se vive…  
y nadie lo había vivido como él._**

Condenado Miller. Había encontrado las palabras justas para liquidarlo, sin siquiera faltarle el respeto. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, Terry caminó hasta la ventana.

**_El mundo, sin duda, seguirá rindiéndose a los pies del señor Grantchester. _**  
**_Y mientras eso ocurra, las tablas seguirán llorándolo. _**  
**_El teatro no olvidará a su hijo pródigo. _**  
**_Y algún día, quién sabe… tal vez regrese._**

¿Regresar? ¿Cómo que regresar? ¡Él nunca había dejado el teatro! El cine era sólo otra forma… bueno, no en realidad no era teatro filmado, el cine era algo totalmente distinto… ¡Pero ofrecía muchas más posibilidades! Además, ¿por qué limitar el arte sólo a los pocos que podían acudir a los teatros? El cine era democrático. Todo el mundo podía darse el lujo de pagar unos centavos y sentarse a ver una película, sin tener que esperar que los actores llegaran a su ciudad, como ocurría con el teatro.

**_Sus películas son inspiradoras y sin duda el joven actor aún no ha dado  
lo mejor de sí ante las cámaras. El éxito simplemente no le puede ser esquivo.  
El éxito lo persigue y Grantchester, el talentoso niño terrible de Hollywood,  
se muestra indiferente y ajeno a todo aquello que pudiera distraerlo  
de su objetivo final: inscribir su nombre entre los grandes.  
Pero… ¿a qué precio? ¿Dónde quedaron las ilusiones del jovencito  
que debutó en Broadway y se declaró enamorado del teatro  
y las buenas historias? Quienes lo vimos entonces, no podemos  
dejar de asombrarnos ante su cambio y preguntarnos qué tan lejos  
habría podido llegar Grantchesterde haber seguido en el mundo del teatro._**

Terry apoyó pesadamente la cabeza sobre el cristal de la venta. Afuera, la noche parecía tranquila. Los Ángeles era un lugar hermoso para vivir. Había triunfado mucho más allá de lo que se hubiese propuesto, tenía que reconocerlo. Y estaba orgulloso de sus logros. ¿Por qué no? Nadie le había dado nada. Nadie trabajaba como él en el set. Nadie estudiaba con mayor seriedad cada línea, cada personaje, cada escena, cada palabra. Su entrenamiento clásico le permitía alcanzar profundidades insospechadas en cada interpretación y a veces, muchas veces, había dejado a sus compañeros sin habla ante una escena interpretada con soberbia maestría.

Y se sentía bien. ¡Claro que se sentía bien! Una joven pareja atravesó la calle con paso lento. Terry los quedó mirando y de pronto recordó que había dejado plantada a Elizabeth. La llamaría a primera hora de la mañana, le enviaría unas flores, en fin, algo haría. De no haberse quedado dormido, ¿habría despertado junto a ella, como en su sueño?

Terry se sintió cansado. La joven pareja ya casi se perdía por la calle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía esa complicidad con nadie y de pronto, sintió que necesitaba un abrazo. Sólo eso, un abrazo. Un amigo. Alguien con quien conversar. Alguien que lo escuchara sin alabarlo por cada tontería que él dijera. Alguien que tuviera la fuerza de decirle que era un estúpido engreído si pensaba que cualquier mujer del mundo correría a sus brazos en cuanto se lo pidiera. Alguien que le ayudara a responder la pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo en sueños:

_¿No recuerdas tu nombre, Romeo?_

**q - q - & - & - p - p - p**

Aunque intentaba distraerse repasando una y otra vez los documentos que ya sabía de memoria, Candy no lograba tranquilizarse. No había lugar en el mundo que temiera más que aquella ciudad y sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, luchando contra todos para alcanzar la felicidad. El problema era que esta vez la lucha no era sólo por ella misma, sino por su familia entera y por las familias de todos los que de ellos dependían.

Nada era seguro en esos días de inestabilidad, salvo la frágil condición humana. Todos enfermaban, todos necesitaban medicina. El dinero para pagar por ella marcaba más que nunca la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y a veces, muchas veces, Candy se sentía como una mercenaria. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Cuando las cosas marchaban bien, no había dudado ni un segundo en compartir su fortuna con quienes más la necesitaran, dando sin jamás esperar algo a cambio. Pero ya no podía darse esos lujos. No ahora que su suerte pendía de un hilo.

El incendio del hogar de Pony les había dado la excusa perfecta para reconstruir el viejo edificio y ampliarlo justo a tiempo para comenzar a recibir un número cada vez mayor de huérfanos. A medida que la crisis financiera fue mermando las finanzas de los millonarios de la región, las buenas madres habían tenido que echar mano a sus mejores ideas para mantener a flote el orfanato. Albert, su principal benefactor durante años, apretó los puños y bajó la vista en señal de impotencia el día que tuvo que comunicarle a la señorita Pony que ya no podría seguir apoyándolos. Aun cuando pudo haber enviado una carta o haberla llamado por teléfono, decidió que aquello no sería de hombres y dio la cara.

¿Cómo era posible que una fortuna tan grande hubiese desaparecido en cosa de meses? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese elegido en forma tan precisa las peores inversiones y los socios más inestables? No, él había elegido bien según lo que dictaba la lógica y la experiencia. El problema era que nadie había vislumbrado que la bolsa caería en forma tan brutal. La quiebra de uno de sus bancos fue sólo el comienzo de la estampida de inversionistas y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró cerrando fábricas y despidiendo a cientos de empleados.

Alarmado por el desastre, George no había dudado en ayudarlo en cuanto pudo, al punto de casi relegar por completo su trabajo en las clínicas. Mal que mal, eran familia y lo que le sucediera al esposo de su socia, que por esas cosas de la vida era como su hijo, también le afectaba. Pero ni los conocimientos y la astucia de George bastaron para detener la calamidad. El cierre de las oficinas de Boston constituyó el primero de lo que serían los golpes de gracia a la fortuna de los Andrew. Archie y su familia habían regresado a Chicago. Juntos, trataban de salvar lo poco que quedaba de sus patrimonios, echando mano a relaciones familiares, amigos, influencias, conocidos, todo. Absolutamente todo.

Pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

Entonces había surgido la idea de expandir nuevamente las clínicas. Una idea que Candy había relegado cuando se había casado con Albert, porque quería tener tiempo para su familia. George había sido fundamental en la transición y todo había funcionado muy bien durante los primeros años. Era curioso, pensó Candy sentándose lentamente sobre uno de los sofás de su habitación del hotel ubicado en pleno centro de la ruidosa Nueva York. Sí, era curioso, pero ahora que estaba a punto de reunirse con los posibles inversionistas, no podía recordar exactamente de quién fue la idea de que abriera una clínica en esa ciudad. Lo que sí recordaba es que se había negado tajantemente.

Jamás volvería a Nueva York, lo había jurado por lo más sagrado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en una pequeña suite, frente a Central Park. En cierta forma no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. O tal vez no quería hacerlo. La verdad es que quería huir de esa ciudad y correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su marido.

Pero estaba Alex. Y Alex Andrew lo cambiaba todo.

Ella había nacido pobre y podría acostumbrarse de nuevo a la pobreza. Su hijo había nacido en una cuna de oro y aunque siempre intentaría hacerlo tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra, jamás permitiría que sufriera como ella había sufrido. No mientras pudiera evitarlo. Ya habían discutido muchas veces por lo mismo. Albert consideraba que no era necesario que Candy incorporara nuevos inversionistas en sus clínicas.

- Las cosas no están tan mal, Candy…

- No se trata de eso, Albert, es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? – había preguntado molesto su esposo.

- Albert… Mi amor, no podemos seguir cerrando los ojos ante las evidencias. Las cosas no están bien – había comenzado ella, tratando de tomar su mano.

Pero Albert se lo había impedido.

- ¿Y crees que no lo tengo claro? – le preguntó amargamente - ¿Qué crees que hago todos los días en la oficina? ¿Eh? ¿Sentarme a tomar unos tragos con mis amigos?

- Yo no dije eso, Albert…

- ¡No, pero lo insinuaste! – contestó molesto Albert - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que no sé lo que todos hablan a mis espaldas?

- Albert, por favor…

- ¡No, no más, Candy! ¿Crees que llegó el momento de abrir los ojos? Pues bien, abramos los ojos. Sí, es verdad… estoy casi quebrado. Pero no completamente. ¡No todavía!

- Yo sólo quiero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ayudarme? ¡Entonces confía en mí! – le había rogado Albert.

Estaba desesperado, lo sabía. No era la primera vez que lo había visto así durante los muchos, muchos años que había compartido juntos.

- Albert, te amo – había contestado Candy, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – Sabes que confío en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname – contestó Albert dejándose abrazar y aferrándose él mismo a Candy, dejando de luchar, entregándose por fin a la desesperanza, tal como lo había hecho tras la muerte de su tía abuela, cuando Candy lo encontró en la casita del bosque – Perdóname por hablarte así, por favor, perdóname… - Candy depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente - Estoy desesperado, Candy… no sé… ya no sé qué hacer – confesó por fin Albert.

- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé – contestó su mujer, besándolo de nuevo – Pero no podemos rendirnos. No ahora. Nunca lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad?

- Pero ahora las cosas son distintas…

- Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores, Albert. Esto es sólo dinero. Las cosas tienen que…

- No es sólo dinero, Candy. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - dijo soltándose del abrazo de su mujer – Antes sólo se trataba de mí. Ahora se trata de mi familia, de nuestra familia… de Alex – sentenció afligido.

- Alex está bien, Albert, no tienes que preguntarte por él.

- La gente me odia, Candy. Los empleados… la gente que despedimos… ellos… me odian. Ya nadie confía en mí…

- ¡Porque son unos malagradecidos! – dijo Candy furiosa, recordando las veces en que habían lanzado insultos y algo más al auto en viajaban.

- ¿Y qué más querías que hicieran? Después de todo, es mi culpa que se hayan quedado sin trabajo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – lo contradijo Candy, defendiéndolo como una fiera, como siempre lo hacía – Y en todo caso, tú perdiste tanto como ellos, ¿no? ¿Qué otra empresa ha pagó una indemnización? ¡Todo el mundo simplemente los echa a la calle y nadie reclama! En cambio tú les entregaste hasta lo que no tenías y mira cómo te pagan.

- Al final no sirvió de nada – dijo Albert con tristeza – Salvo para arruinarnos más. George tenía razón… pero… ¡no podía hacerlo, Candy! Tú sabes que…

- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé – dijo Candy corriendo a abrazarlo nuevamente – No tienes que explicarme nada, yo sé por qué lo hiciste y te amo por ser así, honesto y valiente.

- Ya no, Candy… ya no… tengo miedo – dijo refugiándose en el regazo de su mujer.

- Todo va a salir bien, Albert… todo va a salir bien.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- Voy de inmediato – dijo Candy.

Ya estaban allí. En cinco minutos comenzaría la reunión. No tenía que decidir nada ese mismo día. Sólo era eso, una reunión de negocios, una más de las muchas que había tenido antes.

- Todo va a salir bien, Candy, todo va a salir bien – se repitió mentalmente mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

Un hombre alto la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al lujoso salón donde se celebraría la reunión. Antes de entrar, Candy respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza el medallón que Albert había perdido en la colina el día que lo había nombrado su príncipe. El medallón que llevaba siempre a su lado. El medallón que resumía su historia de amor.

- Todo va a salir bien, pequeña – le pareció oír a Albert susurrarle al oído.

Con paso decidido, Candy ingresó a la oficina.

Todo tenía que salir bien.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este ha sido un capítulo complicado de escribir. Es oscuro y un tanto enredado, yendo al pasado y regresando al presente, luego al pasado y hasta proyectándose al futuro, pero creo que refleja un poco la desesperación que todos sentimos cuando se nos van las cosas de las manos, cuando la desesperación nos gana. Mi semana ha sido durísima y, para serles sincera, tengo el cerebro realmente agotado, así que por ahora no creo poder agregar más comentarios. Sólo quiero decirles que me encanta leer sus comentarios, que me animan y me desafían. De todo corazón, gracias._**

**_Un gran abrazo y que tengan una gran semana. Para mí... uuu... es una de ESAS semanas de la vida en que muchas cosas se deciden. ¡Nos "leemos" el próximo domingo!_**

**_PCR_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 5**

Rose se acercó al cliente y, como de costumbre, le ofreció un poco más de café. El hombre parecía venir llegando de un largo viaje, pues se veía cansado y tenía una pesada maleta a sus pies. Distraído como estaba revisando el periódico, el hombre no le contestó. Rose le preguntó por segunda vez si quería más café. Tras cinco segundos de espera, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para ofrecer café a otro cliente.

Pero entonces, guiada por ese feroz instinto de cazadora que había desarrollado con el paso de los años, lo vio. Estaba segura. Ya casi comenzaba a llenar la taza del otro cliente, pero en cuanto lo reconoció, se dio vuelta sin pensarlo y lo dejó con el brazo estirado, esperando el café que nunca llegó.

- ¿Le sirvo más café, señor? – volvió a preguntar con voz nerviosa al cliente de la maleta.

El hombre la miró extrañado y murmuró que no quería más café.

- Pero señor… - dijo Rose, improvisando un discurso que le diera tiempo para que sus ojos confirmaran lo que su instinto y su corazón en shock ya daban por seguro – el café… el día… el día es largo… y… - "vamos, vamos, la otra página, la otra página…" rogaba Rose – y… ¡y es por cuenta de la casa! Así que permítame servirle…

- ¡Oye! - gritó otro cliente, aún con el brazo estirado, mirando significativamente su taza – Yo sí quiero café.

- Espere su turno, por favor, señor – contestó mecánicamente Rose, mientras continuaba su ruego mental - ¿Señor, más café?

Entonces, el hombre por fin dio vuelta la página y sí… ¡Sí! Era él, era él y era una foto que jamás había visto. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Le temblaron las piernas. Se le subieron los colores al rostro y los ojos le brillaron. ¡Era él!

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre de la maleta mirándola extrañado.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Mi café!

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó Rose al hombre molesto para luego dirigirse al hombre de la maleta sin quitar la vista del diario – Nada… ¿café?

- Si acepto el café, ¿me dejará en paz?

- Sí, sí…

Rindiéndose por fin al hostigamiento, el hombre aceptó el café y Rose ya no tuvo más opción que dejarlo y atender al otro cliente.

¡Era él! Era él, era él, era él. El corazón le daba saltos, pero sabía que debía calmarse. Si Rick la veía así, la molestaría el resto del día y aunque día tenía un turno corto, eso de todas maneras sería mucho tiempo. ¡No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte! Pero no podía cantar victoria. El hombre parecía particularmente interesado en el diario. Bueno, todos eran iguales. Ya había tenido la suerte de verlo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Durante los quince minutos siguientes, Rose no le sacó los ojos de encima al cliente hasta que por fin se marchó dejando el preciado tesoro tras de sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rose se abalanzó sobre la mesa y tomó el periódico con manos temblorosas. Para tratar de calmar los nervios, limpió la mesa como si en ello se le fuera la vida, hasta que vio que Rick salía de la cocina a atender a otro cliente. ¡Perfecto! Con paso rápido se dirigió al fondo del local y guardó el periódico en su bolsa, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada al título de su trofeo.

**_Memorias de un Romeo debutante_**

Su instinto nunca fallaba. Dos planas y tres magníficas fotografías. ¡Ese era sin duda su día se suerte!

- ¡Rosee! - gritó enfurecido el señor Wood.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Qué el viejo Wood gritara todo lo que quisiera. Ya le quedaba sólo un par de horas más de trabajo y esa tarde tenía una cita con el amor de su vida: Terry Grantchester, el dueño de todas y cada una de sus fantasías.

**q - q - & - & - p - p - p**

La reunión no había durado ni siquiera una hora, mucho menos de lo que Candy había imaginado. De vuelta en su habitación, se dejó caer rendida sobre la cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Los años a cargo de la clínica la habían hecho perder el temor a las grandes cifras y los grandes nombres, pero nada la había preparado para enfrentarse a lo que ahora vivía.

- No entiendo su pregunta, señor Easton – había confesado sorprendida.

- Lo que quiero decir, señora Andrew, es lo que todos sabemos: el patrimonio de su familia se ha visto seriamente comprometido en los últimos meses. Como usted comprenderá, eso aumenta el riesgo de este proyecto.

- Entiendo su insinuación, señor Easton –contestó Candy tratando de disimular la incomodidad que la invadía cuando otros le enrostraban los problemas de su marido – lo que no entiendo es qué tiene eso que ver con las clínicas.

- Lo que mi socio quiere decir, señora Andrew – agregó el otro hombre – es que, pese a que las cuentas de sus clínicas parecen estar en perfecto estado, nada nos asegura que las cosas seguirán así por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Me está pidiendo que le garantice que la economía va a repuntar, señor Wallits? – sonrió irónica Candy – Imagino que es un broma, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego que no, señora Andrew – respondió serio Easton – Lo que queremos decir es que sus clínicas son en apariencia una inversión atractiva, pero su familia, no – Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago - ¿Cómo puede asegurarnos que no usará sus activos para cubrir las deudas de su esposo?

- Pero… pero… eso es absurdo – dijo Candy en voz baja, luchando por recuperar el control sobre sí misma, para evitar que la rabia que sentía la llevara decir algo inconveniente – Mi clínica nada tiene que ver con los negocios del señor Andrew. ¿Acaso no sabe que la creé mucho antes de casarme con…?

- Ese es justamente el punto, señora – la interrumpió Wallits – Usted está casada con el señor Andrew y por lo tanto, su patrimonio está directamente relacionado con el patrimonio de los Andrew.

- … incluidas sus deudas y compromisos – añadió sin piedad Easton – Aunque sus negocios sean independientes, todos sabemos que invertir con usted es sólo otra forma de invertir con los Andrew. Y como usted comprenderá, mi querida señora, eso es algo que muy pocos están dispuestos a hacer.

El resto de la reunión había sido una interminable lista de las deudas de los Andrew, los bancos que estaban a las puertas de la quiebra, los empleados despedidos, la desconfianza de los inversionistas. Candy intentó como pudo contrarrestar algunos de los argumentos, pero era absurdo tratar de ocultar lo evidente. Tenía claro que el chisme de los problemas financiero de los Andrew había inundado revistas y periódicos especializados por meses, lo había escuchado ella misma en varias ocasiones de distintas personas. Annie había preferido recluirse en la mansión que sus padres tenían en Lakewood, junto a sus pequeñas hijas, y dejar que Archie luchara solo en Chicago, junto a Albert, antes que soportar la burla y los desprecios en las reuniones de la alta sociedad. Reuniones a las que, por cierto, ya nadie invitaba a Candy.

Sin embargo, jamás espero que Easton y Wallits estuvieran tan bien informados de los detalles. Todos sabían que desde comienzos de siglo las mujeres eran dueñas de su patrimonio, sin importar que estuvieran casadas. Pero esos hombres de negocios veían más allá de las apariencias y las leyes.

- Señora Andrew, por favor, estamos en una reunión de negocios – sentenció por fin Easton, dispuesto a dar su golpe de gracia – Si el día de mañana su esposo corriera el riesgo de caer en la quiebra definitiva…

- ¡Eso no va a pasar! – lo interrumpió Candy.

- Señora… por favor… sólo estamos suponiendo – trató de calmarla Easton, con una sonrisa sínica – Si eso llegara a pasar, ¿mantendría usted los activos de su clínica intactos mientras su marido se hunde?

Temblando de rabia, Candy se mordió el labio y bajó la vista.

- Me lo imaginaba – sentenció Easton saboreando su triunfo. La reacción de Candy sólo había contribuido a dar más fuerza a sus argumentos. Con una sonrisa triunfante, Easton dio una mirada significativa a su socio.

- Sabemos que hay muy pocos interesados en este momento, señora Andrew…sin embargo, la queremos ayudar.

Candy levantó la vista, sorprendida. ¿Ayudar?

- Estos son los términos que podemos ofrecerle.

Dando un pesado suspiro, Candy dejó la carpeta sobre la cama. "Los términos que podemos ofrecerle", recordó Candy con una amarga sonrisa. "La forma en que quieren apoderarse de mi trabajo", pensó con tristeza.

La reunión con Easton y Wallits había sido todo un fracaso; las otras cuatro que había tenido durante esa semana, también. Ya no quedaba nadie más en su lista. Todos querían lo mismo. Todos querían hacerla vender. Los buitres ya habían identificado al animal enfermo que estaba a punto de morir y, como siempre, la voz se había corrido rápido. Nadie quería realmente invertir en sus clínicas. Sólo querían estar cerca para poder abalanzarse sobre los restos que hubiera disponibles el día que el legendario imperio de los Andrew, por fin pasara a la historia.

**q - q - & - & - p - p - p**

El camino a casa le pareció a Rose una deliciosa tortura que estuvo dispuesta a soportar porque quería estar a solas con él, para disfrutarlo a su antojo, para gritar al verlo, para emocionarse al sentirlo a su lado, para dar rienda suelta a las emociones que la embargaban. Más de alguien se la había quedado mirando en la calle. Por esos días eran pocos los que osaban sonreír tan descaradamente como ella había hecho esa tarde. Pero es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aunque revisaba con cuidado cada revista y periódico que los clientes dejaban en el café, pocas veces se encontraba algo tan maravilloso como aquella mañana.

Subió corriendo las destartaladas escaleras del viejo edificio y tras lidiar con la cerradura de la puerta y su emoción, por fin entró a su pequeño departamento. ¿Departamento? Apenas un ínfimo dormitorio, un lavado minúsculo, un rincón que servía de cocina y comedor, un oscuro rincón donde tenía apilados libros, ropa y otros cachureos y una enorme ventana por la cual se colaban los elementos sin piedad.

Rose despejó la mesa y depositó su tesoro. Disfrutando cada segundo del proceso, lo hojeó hasta encontrarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

- Awww… es tan… ahhh… tan…

Las fotografías eran una maravilla. ¡Y no las tenía! Desde luego había visto muchas veces fotografías del debut de Terry en Broadway, pero jamás había visto esa toma. ¡Y la foto actual era increíble! Impecable traje, serio, cabello corto, mirada seductora… ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan perfecto? Dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo su "cita", Rose se desprendió de su viejo abrigo y corrió a prepararse una taza de té con un toque de leche fría. Porque té era la bebida favorita de Terry y si estuvieran juntos, ella sabía que él querría tomar té. El café era cosa de americanos; el té era cosa de ingleses y para ella él era la personificación del galante caballero inglés.

Una vez lista la humeante taza de té, Rose se acomodó y comenzó a leer, saboreando cada palabra. Disfrutó cada línea de la nota, porque en ellas reconocía al hombre que tanto admiraba. Creía conocer a Terry Grantchester como la palma de su mano. Lo admiraba desde el momento en que lo había visto en la universidad, cuando dio una charla al final de su segundo año de estudios. Aun recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Desde entonces, había leído todo lo que podía sobre él. Por entonces, Terry ya había comenzado su carrera en el cine y ella, desde ese momento, se decidió a ver todas y cada una de sus películas. Leyó el artículo completo una vez y luego otra. Era una nota realmente magnífica, que revelaba a un Terry que hasta cierto punto le pareció desconocido. Un párrafo en especial cautivó su imaginación.

**_El enorme éxito de Grantchester en la pantalla ha llevado a muchos_**  
**_a olvidar su impresionante carrera en Broadway. Grantchester mismo, entre ellos._**  
**_Cuesta creer ahora que, hace diez años, cuando el actor visitó por primera_**  
**_vez Los Ángeles, se mostró reacio a sumarse a la industria._**  
**_Aunque sólo unos meses después, tras un profundo cambio en sus circunstancias personales,_**  
**_el actor decidió dejar Nueva York y comenzar a trabajar frente a las cámaras._**

Un profundo cambio en sus circunstancias personales.

Un profundo cambio.

Rose pensó que el autor de esta nota era definitivamente un profesional. Era la primera vez que no leía lo mismo de siempre: "tras su ruptura con Candice Andrew".

La joven dejó por un momento el diario de lado para reflexionar. Sus medios no le permitían seguir la carrera de Terry como ella quería. Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de viajar a Los Ángeles y sólo le quedaba esperar las raras, muy raras ocasiones en que el actor de dejaba ver en Nueva York, para soñar con encontrárselo en algún rincón de la ciudad. Desde luego, eso jamás había ocurrido. Lo más probable es que nunca ocurriera. Algunos decían que después de su "profundo cambio de circunstancias" había terminado por odiar Nueva York. Pero Rose no creía eso. Ella simplemente pensaba que la señora Andrew le había roto el corazón a Terry y que su alejamiento del teatro había sido una consecuencia lógica de tan dura experiencia. Tal vez era verdad lo que había leído en algunos diarios y revistas… sí, lo había leído varias veces, porque Rose era pobre, pero no era tonta y sabía exactamente dónde saciar su sed de conocimiento, sin que ello le significara dejar de comer.

La maravillosa biblioteca pública de Nueva York era casi su segundo hogar. En ella satisfacía por igual su curiosidad intelectual y su amor de fanática. El lugar era hermoso y en el silencio de los amplios salones de lectura, cada historia que llegaba a sus manos cobraba vida. Era una lectora consumada que por igual se emocionaba con las tragedias griegas, como se inspiraba en los incendiarios discursos feministas. Pero aparte de eso, revisaba los principales diarios y revistas del país no sólo para mantenerse informada del acontecer mundial y nacional, sino también para saber más de Terry Grantchester. Los funcionarios de la biblioteca ya la conocían. Admiraban su amor por la lectura y su pasión por la historia reciente. Porque no había para ellos razón alguna para que una persona normal revisara los periódicos actuales y de varios años atrás, salvo el amor a la historia.

Efectivamente, Rose amaba la historia tanto como la literatura. Y sí, era cierto que había aprendido mucho sobre la historia reciente de su país gracias a esas revisiones, pero… no era eso lo que la había inspirado. Al menos no al principio. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, había recopilado una cantidad impresionante de ideas, notas y análisis que le permitían tener una visión en extremo crítica de la dramática realidad que afligía a su país. Había aprendido del sucio poder de la política y los negocios, tenía claro el poder casi infinito de los grandes inversionistas y sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, en Estados Unidos no caerían los grandes bancos ni las grandes fortunas, porque el gobierno siempre los protegería. Y es que el gobierno, el congreso, eran ellos mismos. Siempre los mismos.

Aunque claro, siempre había excepciones a todas las reglas. La caída de los Andrew, por ejemplo, era algo que aún no lograba explicarse del todo.

William Andrew… Rose decidió prepararse otra taza de té.

Leyendo diarios de hacía casi una década, Rose se había enterado de los rumores jamás confirmados. Terry y la señora Candy habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Todos pensaban que se iban a casar, porque se veían felices. Entonces, un mal día, habían asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de los Cornwell, sus amigos de infancia. Varias revistas comentaban que en algún momento de esa fiesta, "algo" sucedió entre la señora Candy y el señor Andrew. Algo que desde luego nunca se confirmó. Algunos insinuaban un desliz de la señora Candy. Otros sugerían que el señor Andrew, por esos días soltero, le había coqueteado descaradamente a la Candy, sólo para molestar a Terry. Los medios agregaban, dándose gusto en el chisme, que entre ambos siempre había existido una silenciosa rivalidad por culpa de Candy y que ella, una simple huérfana, la había explotado al máximo para trepar a lo más alto de la elite de Chicago.

Como fuera, la prensa se había dado un festín con el quiebre de Terry y su novia. Los chismes habían seguido por varias semanas, incluso después que ambos dejaron Nueva York. Mientras Terry se establecía en Los Ángeles, Candy regresaba a su pueblo natal, Lakewood. Muchos vieron en aquello la confirmación de un posible romance entre ella y el señor Andrew. Sin embargo, Candy desapareció del radar de la prensa y pocos meses después, el señor Andrew comenzaba a cortejar a la señorita Camille Jacobs, con quien estuvo de novio por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella lo abandonó. Rose sonrió recordando lo que había leído en uno de los diarios de la época: "La señorita Camille Jacobs rompe su relación con el señor William Andrew". Después había fallecido su tía, la temida señora Elroy Andrew. Por esos años, su madre ya había comenzado a trabajar en la casa de la señora Candy, así que en cierta forma le había tocado vivir la historia de cerca, aunque sin saber qué ocurría en realidad.

La señora Candy había sido siempre muy buena con ella y su madre. Muchas veces la había invitado a comer a su casa y siempre la había animado a seguir estudiando, regalándole libros o prestándole algunos de los que ella tenía. Por entonces Rose sólo había oído hablar un poco de Terry Grantchester y no sería hasta unos años más tarde, en la universidad, que se transformaría en su admiradora. La número uno, como ella solía decir. Cuando empezó a averiguar más sobre su trayectoria y descubrió que había sido novio de la señora Candy, apenas pudo creerlo. En todos los años que la había conocido, la señora Candy jamás se había referido a él, ni siquiera en broma. Pero claro, habría sido extraño que lo hiciera, porque para entonces ya se había casado con el señor Andrew y se habían trasladado a vivir a la mansión de la familia en Chicago. Eso la hacía pensar que los chismes de los diarios debían ser verdad: Terry sí había sido engañado por su novia. Pero de ser así... ¿cómo era posible que el señor Andrew no hubiese comenzado su relación con la señora Candy sino hasta muchos años después? Algo no calzaba en la historia. En cualquier caso, la señora Candy había terminado por convertirse en la señora Andrew y era feliz en Chicago.

La señora Candy, sin embargo, no las había olvidado. En cuanto se mudó a Chicago con sus pertenecías y su alocada mascota, contrató a Lily para que cuidara su pequeña mansión. El trabajo era un premio a sus años de servicio, porque en realidad lo que había hecho Candy era construir una pequeña casita al final del enorme patio para que Lily y su hija pudieran instalarse cómodas, sin tener que preocuparse más del alquiler, como habían hecho desde que Rose tenía memoria. ¡Cómo habían disfrutado el tener por fin un lugar para vivir tranquilas! Sólo por eso, Rose le estaría por siempre agradecida.

Candy amaba su casa, bien lo sabían todos, y jamás se desprendería de ella. A veces, cuando el matrimonio venía de visita desde Chicago, se quedaban allí, no en la mansión de Lakewood, sobre todo durante los dos primeros años, antes de que naciera el pequeño Alex. Pero incluso cuando el matrimonio se quedaba en la mansión de Lakewood, los fuertes ladridos de Pelusa muy pronto se hacían oír en la propiedad de Candy. El bosque era lo único que se interponía entre la mansión Andrew y la casa de Candy, así que el deambular entre una y otra era casa era algo común. Rose sabía que en algún lugar del bosque los Andrew también tenían una pequeña cabaña, pero nunca la había visitado. Había algunos rumores interesantes sobre esa cabaña… pero era mejor no darles crédito. Después de todo, el matrimonio Andrew podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Rose recordó con cierta nostalgias las tardes que había pasado jugueteando con Pelusa. Ese animalito era un verdadero torbellino, aunque, curiosamente, tras el nacimiento de Alex se había calmado bastante. Cuando Candy visitaba su casa, Pelusa jamás estaba a más de un metro del pequeño, dejaba que le tirara las orejas y hasta los bigotes, pero se transformaba en una fiera amenazante cuando algún desconocido se acercaba demasiado al pequeño. Era toda una madre no sólo con Alex, sino que también con sus primas, sobre todo con Mary Anne, la mayor de ellas.

Sí, debía admitirlo. Se había encariñado con los Andrew, con todos ellos. Aunque su madre se escandalizara, en cierta forma, la señora Candy se había transformado para ella en una suerte de mentora y amiga. Habían conversado muchas veces de igual a igual, ella le había dado muchos consejos, pero jamás había logrado dejar de llamarla "señora". Candy le había pedido muchas veces que no lo hiciera, que simplemente la llamara por su nombre y la tuteara, sobre todo cuando estaban solas, porque eso de "señora Candy" la hacía sentir vieja y entre ambas en realidad no había tantos años de diferencia. Rose había sido criada en la firme creencia de que los ricos y los pobres no se mezclan y que sin importar las buenas intenciones, al final del día, los patrones eran sólo eso: patrones, no amigos. Sin embargo, los años en la universidad la habían llevado a cuestionarse por primera vez la validez de las diferencias sociales. ¿Por qué unos tenían tanto y otros tan poco? Ella siempre había estado en el grupo de los que tenían poco y siempre se había sentido bien ahí, pero en la universidad, por primera vez, se atrevió a mirar más allá de sus límites. Y lo que vio la deslumbró.

La señora Candy era el vivo ejemplo de que las diferencias sociales no sólo eran arbitrarias, sino ridículas. Ella y su esposo habían nacido con un mundo entre ambos y sin embargo, estaban juntos. Pero Rose también había descubierto que Candy había logrado superar esas barreras gracias a la educación que había recibido. Es cierto que ella era una mujer atractiva, vivaz y luchadora, pero habría sido absurdo suponer que era como el resto de los huérfanos que habían salido del hogar de Pony. Ella había conocido a muchos en Lakewood y definitivamente Candy no era como ellos. Menos aún la señora Anne Britter. De hecho, en su caso, era prácticamente imposible adivinar su humilde origen. Y luego estaba el señor Thomas Stevens, que aún vivía en Lakewood. Rose sabía que los tres se consideraban hermanos, pero eso era sólo un título cariñoso. La verdad es que eran totalmente distintos y Rose había decidido que la diferencia radicaba sólo en la educación que cada uno había recibido. Por eso ella había querido estudiar y superarse, porque quería romper la rigidez social que la condenaba a vivir en pobreza y eterna sumisión a los ricos. Su madre, en cambio, pensaba que las diferencias sociales eran algo lógico, sano y necesario. Habían discutido al respecto muchas veces, sobre todo después de su breve estadía en Dallas, donde conoció a la "loca Parker", que escribía poemas incendiarios y soñaba en grande.

Sí, Rose sentía cariño por la familia Andrew. Por eso sentía casi como propia la tragedia económica que vivía. No sólo le preocupaba el efecto que todo ello tendría en la situación económica de su madre, sino que también temía por la suerte de la señora Candy y su familia.

Rose miró su reloj. Ya casi eran las tres.

Dando un suspiro, decidió que era momento de comenzar el ritual. Buscó unas tijeras y con sumo cuidado recortó las hojas del periódico. Luego, hurgó en su pequeña montaña de libros y sacó con cuidado su mayor tesoro: el álbum donde guardaba los recortes sobre Terry. Con el paso de los años había acumulado muchos, junto con boletos de las veces que había ido a ver alguna de sus películas, y lo que fuera que incluyera su nombre. Al cabo de varios minutos de cuidadoso trabajo, el resultado la dejó satisfecha. Su álbum tenía dos nuevas páginas y tres nuevas fotografías. Lo revisó nuevamente, deteniéndose en sus fotografías favoritas, releyendo aquellas entrevistas que ya casi sabía de memoria.

Tres y media.

Le tomaría casi una hora llegar al centro de la ciudad, así que era mejor que comenzara a arreglarse. Ya que había logrado que el viejo Wood le diera la tarde libre (a cambio de trabajar doble turno el resto de la semana, claro), no quería hacer esperar a la señora Candy, que estaba de paso en la gran ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y, en cierta forma, el encuentro le resulta incómodo. Sabía que tendría que disimular sus penurias económicas y su soledad. Sabía que tendría que mostrarse alegre y optimista. Y sobre todo, sabía que otra vez tendría que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle por qué le había roto el corazón a Terry Grantchester. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan buena le hubiese hecho tanto daño a alguien tan especial y sensible como él? Jamás lo entendería.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana. Para mí fue GENIAL. Ultra trabajada, hasta el límite de las fuerzas y lo que da la mente, pero con buenos resultados. Por lo mismo, tuve que darme "vacaciones mentales" hasta hoy en la tarde, porque de verdad me resultaba imposible sentarme a escribir algo coherente. _**

**_En este capítulo he tratado de empezar a mostrarles cómo se unirán las historias de los nuevos personajes con los tradicionales. En especial, disfruté escribiendo nuevamente sobre Pelusa. Espero que me tengan paciencia, porque siempre me cuesta ordenar las ideas para darle sentido a la historia que tengo en mente. Esta vez, en especial, me di cuenta de que tengo que leer Pupilas completo para no contradecirme. Ni les cuento la cantidad de errores de todo tipo que he encontrado en el viejo manuscrito... ¡Atroz! Con todo, sé que cometeré errores. Desde ya les pido disculpas por ellos y también por las licencias "históricas" que me tomaré para introducir ciertos hechos reales en este fic. Mi pequeña historia no tiene en ningún caso pretensiones históricas, pero intentaré introducir trocitos por aquí y por allá. ¡Pasaban hartas cosas interesantes por esos años en Chicago y Nueva York! ;-)_**

**_Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Por todos ellos! Sé que me han pedido que publique más de un capítulo por semana, pero es algo a lo cual no puedo comprometerme por ahora. Mucho dependerá de cómo ande mi pobre cabeza y cuánto trabajo tenga :-) La vida real, ustedes saben, debe tener prioridad._**

**_Un abrazo para ustedes. Ánimo en sus labores de la semana y gracias por su tiempo y paciencia. ¡Gracias por pagarme con tan buenos comentarios y darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_PCR_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 6**

Tras cerrar la puerta de su compartimento en el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Chicago, Candy sólo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el lujoso asiento. Cinco días en Nueva York habían tenido en ella el efecto de cinco años de trabajos forzados. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente agotada. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que había estado en esa ciudad y, tal como entonces, emprendía el regreso a su hogar con las manos vacías.

Aunque llevaba varias propuestas comerciales que debía analizar para luego responder formalmente, tenía claro que ninguna le era favorable. Unas ofrecían un precio ridículo por una posible venta de acciones, si es que Candy se decidía a transformar sus clínicas en una sociedad anónima. Otras le ofrecían financiar la creación de una nueva clínica o la expansión de las que ya tenía, pero a cambio debería pagar unos intereses exorbitantes. Y la menos mala… no, la menos mala desde el punto de vista económico era la peor desde el punto de vista personal. Ni siquiera la consideraría. Simplemente había aceptado los documentos al final de la reunión, pero tenía claro que no podría aceptar la propuesta de Easton y Wallits.

El viaje a casa sería eterno, pero ya daba lo mismo. Se sentía la peor madre del mundo por haber dejado por primera vez en su vida solo a Alex. Se recriminaba una y mil veces por no haber podido encontrar otra solución que no incluyera alejarse de su pequeño trocito de cielo. ¿Cuántas veces le había jurado que jamás lo dejaría solo, que nunca se apartaría de su lado? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a miles de kilómetros de su hijo. Aunque Alex estuviera con su padre, Candy sentía que le fallaba como madre. Y por si fuera poco, sentía que también fallaba como esposa, por dejarle la responsabilidad del pequeño a Albert en momentos que también eran críticos para él.

Le estaba fallando a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo estaría Albert? Habían hablado varias veces durante esos días y tenía claro que tras su tono de voz despreocupado escondía malas noticias. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse sus alegres "¡Desde luego que está todo bien!". ¿Qué más podría ir mal? Seguro el consejo se había enfurecido de una vez por todas. Pero bueno, era el consejo, no sería la primera vez que lo llamaran al orden y lo reprendieran como si fuera un chiquillo. De sólo recordar la escena que habían montado cuando les comunicó que se casaban…

Candy sonrió. Aún después de tantos años, el recuerdo de Albert enfrentando a esos estirados por ella hacía que el corazón le latiera más rápido. Habían decidido organizar todo en apenas tres meses porque ya habían perdido años valiosos en otros cariños y malos entendidos. ¿Cómo pensaban esos hombres que iban a seguir esperando, sólo para cumplir las formalidades? ¿Qué más daban las convenciones y sus tradiciones? Tradiciones… ¿para qué servían? Tal vez ése era uno de los puntos en que ambos jamás estarían de acuerdo. Escocia, Escocia, Escocia. Siempre Escocia. Desde luego, tenía lindos recuerdos de ese lugar, unos mejores que otros. Albert, en cambio, tenía una imagen idílica que más parecía historia de fantasía. Aunque era un innovador, en el fondo también era un romántico y se negaba a renunciar a lo que él llamada las "más fundamentales tradiciones de la familia Andrew". ¡Ajá! Ahí estaba su parte de tía abuela Elroy, solía decirle Candy para molestarlo. Aunque se riera, Candy sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, su falta de interés en esas tradiciones le dolía un poco, por eso trataba de evitar contradecirlo. Pero cuando Albert se empeñaba en que Alex aprendiera la historia de la familia y repitiera nombres impronunciables, que usara kilt y que, si fuera posible, ya tocara la gaita, Candy instintivamente corría al rescate de su niño.

- Albert, por favor, es sólo un niño…

- ¡Pero si no es tan difícil! Yo tuve que…

- Todos sabemos que tuviste que aprender todo esto a los cuatro años, amor. Me lo has repetido al menos cien veces desde que nació Alex.

- Pero sólo lo hago para demostrarte que es posible. Si yo pude, seguro que…

- Sí, cariño – decía Candy con cara de aburrimiento – Tu hijo no será menos, descuida. Pero te recuerdo que también es hijo mío y que para mí el proceso fue una tortura. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Qué quieres que recuerde? – reclamaba Albert, medio en broma, medio en serio – Nunca aprendiste nada…

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que no aprendí nada?

- A ver… ¿en qué año llegamos a América?

- Ah, bueno… eso… emm…

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? – reclamaba Albert - ¡Ni siquiera te sabes lo más fácil de todo!

- Para ti será fácil porque tú tenías unos seis años, venías en el barco y recuerdas los detalles. Pero para el resto de los mortales, no lo es – le decía Candy sacándole la lengua.

- Ahh… odiosa – reclamaba Albert.

Y así, al final, todo terminaba en bromas y recriminaciones que servían a Albert de excusa perfecta para abrazar y besar a su rebelde esposa, junto con abrir para el pequeño Alex las puertas a la libertad. El niño no consideraba que aprender fechas o nombres fuera algo difícil. De hecho, ni siquiera lograba entender qué era lo que su padre le explicaba. Lo que le resultaba insoportable era tener que quedarse quieto por más de una hora en lugar de estar corriendo en el patio junto a Pelusa, intentando trepar un árbol, o corriendo tras cualquier cosa que se moviera. Sobre todo si esa "cosa" tenía cuatro patas, era alta, briosa y llevaba una montura al lomo.

Sin embargo, sus padres se lo tenían estrictamente prohibido. Ese era uno de los acuerdos que había surgido sin palabras entre la pareja el mismo día que Alex nació. Algún día montaría un caballo, eso no estaba en dudas, pero no todavía. No mientras ellos se sintieran incapaces de verlo solo sobre una montura. Un pony podría hacer las veces de cabalgadura sin problemas, pero Alex, acostumbrado a tener prácticamente todo lo que quería, no estaba de acuerdo con ese trato. Él quería un caballo, uno como los del tío Tom, el segundo hombre que más admiraba en el mundo, después de su padre. Alex parecía entender que era aún muy pequeño y nunca había hecho mayores reclamos, pero el silencioso esfuerzo de sus padres por mantenerlo alejado de esos hermosos animales no hacía más que aumentar su infantil curiosidad. Por eso Albert había decidido distraerlo con otras cosas, contándole historias de épicas batallas, tragedias y héroes escoceses martirizados por el yugo inglés. Un par de noches antes del viaje a Nueva York, habían hablado al respecto.

- ¿En verdad crees que eso sea buena idea? – había cuestionado Candy – Es sólo un…

- Ah no, Candy. Perdóname, pero no vas a decirme cómo enseñarle a mi hijo a ser un hombre. ¡No es una de las niñas de Archie!

- Sí, pero es tan pequeño… - se había quejado la acongojada madre.

- Candy, por favor… ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Tú le cuentas historias de lobos que se comen a abuelas postradas y a niñas inocentes, y de madrastras que cocinan niños abandonados en el bosque… ¿y consideras que puede traumarse si le cuento historias de la vida real?

- Pero esos son cuentos para niños – había reclamado Candy – Es diferente.

- ¿Cuántos para niños? ¡Ja! Sólo lo dices porque hay libros con dibujos en la sección de niños de las librerías. Yo creo que son absurdos. ¿Qué buscas con eso? ¿Qué le tenga miedo al bosque? ¿Qué crea que los animales hablan y se disfrazan?

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú tenías una mascotita de este porte, que te acompañaba a todas partes – dijo Candy levantando una ceja – Y estoy bastante segura de haberte oído hablar con ella muchas veces.

- ¿Cómo osas profanar la memoria de Puppet? – reclamó Albert, con simulado tono de profunda indignación.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? – sonrió Candy apuntándolo amenazadora – Estoy segura de que a ti también te contaron el cuento de caperucita roja. ¡Y seguro te gustó!

- ¡Nunca me gustó!

- ¡Entonces sí te lo contaron!

- ¡Claro que sí! Era un niño, ¿no?

- ¡Ajá! – gritó triunfante Candy - ¿Lo ves? Tú mismo lo acabas de reconocer: es un cuento para niños.

Al comprender que había caído en la trampa de su mujer, Albert no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. Cuánto la amaba. Era única. Era suya. Era la temerosa madre de su hijo y eso, sólo eso, ya hacía que la amara aún más.

- No hay caso contigo, Candy. Si no pongo más cuidado, terminarías contándole la historia del príncipe de la colina.

- Pero esa historia sí es verdadera – contestó coqueta Candy, acercándose a su marido – Y tiene un final feliz… ¿no?

- No sé… ¿un "final" feliz? – preguntó Albert simulando incredulidad– No sabía que esa historia hubiese terminado…

- ¿Ah no? – contestó Candy, entendiendo de inmediato el mensaje de su marido con ese juego y la forma atrevida en que la miraba.

- No… yo creo que está en pleno desarrollo… - continuó Albert, tomándola suavemente por la cintura para tenerla más cerca.

- ¿En serio? – contestó Candy, dejándose abrazar y acercándose a sus labios.

- En serio… - había contestado Albert en tono seductor – Sólo hazme un favor, ¿quieres, princesa?

- El que tú quieras, mi príncipe…

- No le cuentes esta parte de la historia todavía a Alex… - le rogó mientras rozaba con sus labios el cuello de Candy, llenándose de su aroma, saboreando lo que ya estaba por venir, para luego detenerse justo antes de atrapar por fin sus rojos labios - Si no te importa, de verdad preferiría ser yo quien le explique a mi hijo que los bebés no vienen de París. ¿Te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – había logrado contestar Candy con una sonrisa justo antes de perderse en el profundo beso con su marido la premiaría una y otra vez aquella noche.

Candy suspiró profundamente. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cuántas noches había dormido sin el calor y la protección de sus brazos? Cinco, seis… los que fueran, le habían parecido una eternidad. Desde que se habían casado, habían estado separados muy pocas veces. Su cuerpo lo extrañaba. Su ausencia le dolía. Sus labios lo reclamaban.

- Está bien, está bien – se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimo – Ya voy camino a casa.

Pero su inquietud iba más allá de la añoranza por la intimidad con su marido, sus bromas y su deliciosa coquetería. Su inquietud se debía a la evidencia de que la vida que habían conocido y disfrutado estaba llegando a su fin. Y tenía miedo. Acostumbrarse a tener mucho era demasiado fácil. Acostumbrarse a dejar la abundancia, en cambio, sería muy difícil. Albert había vivido como vagabundo y sabría adaptarse, igual que ella. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Alex? Era un niño, cierto, pero desde que llegó a sus vidas Albert se había tomado demasiado en serio aquello de que Alex y él eran los únicos que podían perpetuar el apellido.

Perpetuar. ¡Cómo si tal cosa fuera posible! Todas las historias de Escocia, todas las tradiciones, todas las expectativas sólo tenían sentido en el seno de una familia adinerada. ¿Qué pasaría si la fortuna de los Andrew se perdía definitivamente? ¿Qué iba a hacer Albert con todas sus historias y el orgullo que sentía por su familia y su historia? ¿Qué podría legarle a Alex? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar la vergüenza y la deshonra que todos le harían sentir a diario?

Candy sabía muy bien a qué extremos era capaz de llegar su marido con tal de defender su honor. ¿Quién podría olvidar lo ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos años? En una forma totalmente inesperada todos se habían visto involucrados en una situación inesperada. Incluso Terry y Tom… Tom, Tom… pobre Tom, cuánto había sufrido con todo lo sucedido. Y Terry… Si algo había llegado a conocerlo, seguro que Terry debía haberse sentido profundamente humillado y furioso. Candy no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que se instaló en sus labios. En fin, lo que él hubiese sentido, no era en ningún caso algo de su incumbencia. El viaje sería largo. Lo mejor era tratar de descansar.

**q - q - & - & - p - p - p**

Rose mantenía la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Mientras revisaba uno de los diarios en la biblioteca, había descubierto otra interesante nota sobre Terry y su próxima película. Pero en la sección de negocios había encontrado un detallado análisis de la situación financiera de los Andrew y sus desesperados intentos por evitar lo inevitable, como decía el diario. Esfuerzos que, por cierto, incluían la reciente visita de la señora Candy a Nueva York. A los periodistas no se les escapaba nada, pensó Rose, sorprendida por la ferocidad de la nota. "Y lo están disfrutando", determinó la joven, repasando las palabras del periodista: ruina, fracaso, humillación, burla, fin.

La nota hacía especial hincapié en lo que, según el periodista, era la prueba irrefutable de que el temprano actuar errático de William Andrew, evidenciado en caprichos como el tomar bajo su tutela a una huérfana a la que a la larga convertiría en su esposa, deberían haber constituido señales más que suficientes para impedir que asumiera el liderazgo del conglomerado. Archivald Cornwell, uno de sus sobrinos en segundo grado, había demostrado mayores capacidades y profesionalismo, pero todo había quedado opacado a la sombra del "mito del tío abuelo William". El periodista no escatimaba esfuerzos para referirse a las múltiples equivocaciones recientes de William Andrew, omitiendo descaradamente toda mención a los anteriores y numerosos logros económicos de su gestión. Si bien reconocía que había pagado puntualmente todas las indemnizaciones a sus empleados, eso no había sido más que un "gesto más de la irresponsable filantropía" con la que Andrew buscaba ocultar sus debilidades o algo peor. Y así, con argumentos y cifras escogidas cuidadosamente, la nota transformaba el acto de justicia de William Andrew en una maniobra absurda, que había terminado por perjudicar a todos sus empleados, hundiendo aún más al conglomerado. Más aún: el reciente viaje de Candy a Nueva York era definido como una maniobra "vergonzosa", según el periodista, a través de la cual un hombre acorralado enviaba a su esposa a negociar términos de paz.

Aquellas líneas golpearon a Rose como una bofetada. No sólo eran difamatorias, eran totalmente desproporcionadas e injustas. Desde luego, la señora Candy no le había contado el resultado de sus reuniones en Nueva York, pero su rostro cansado había sido más elocuente que mil palabras. Rose sabía, sin embargo, que la señora Candy no era una marioneta del señor Andrew, como insinuaba el reportaje, sino que era simplemente una mujer que luchaba por su familia, tal como lo había hecho toda su vida, tal como lo haría cualquier otra mujer en su lugar. En la nota el periodista no explicaba que los negocios de Candy corrían por separado de los de su esposo. Tampoco explicaba que ella había creado sus clínicas sola, ni menos aún que al casarse con el señor Andrew ella ya había consolidado una modesta, pero significativa fortuna. Al principio, Rosé pensó que tal vez esas eran omisiones válidas, porque, mal que mal, toda la gente lo sabía. Pero en realidad… ¿lo sabía todo el mundo? ¿Lo recordaban? ¿Les importaba?

Sorprendida, Rose se dio cuenta, por primera vez, cómo la historia era escrita por los vencedores y cómo los medios jugaban un papel clave en fijar en la memoria colectiva la versión de los hechos que los ganadores querían perpetuar. Comprendió que en todo aquello la verdad no tenía ninguna importancia. Lo importante no era informar a la gente: el objetivo era adoctrinar a la gente, focalizar su atención en un punto de la historia, el punto que a algunos les convenía, distraer la atención de aquello que se quería ocultar. Pero… ¿a quién le convenía esta imagen tan distorsionada del cabeza de los Andrew? ¿En qué se beneficiaba ese periodista, quién quiera que él fuera, manipulando de forma tan descarada la información?

Aunque a decir verdad… el periodista no había dicho ninguna mentira. Absolutamente ninguna mentira. Tan sólo había hecho una cuidadosa selección de hechos que le permitían armar y fundamentar su argumento, insertando aquí y allá sus impresiones. El resultado, pensó Rose, era una obra maestra. Nadie podría acusarlo de haber mentido y, en el país de las libertades garantizadas, nadie podría recriminarle que expresara libremente sus ideas. Probar la evidente mala intención, sin embargo, sería una labor tan titánica como inútil.

El diario ni siquiera era de Chicago, sino del lejano estado de las naranjas, Florida. ¿Qué podría importarles a ellos la suerte del millonario? Nada, determinó Rose. Sin embargo, la caída de los Andrew sí era un drama personal para ella. ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? ¿Qué pasaría con ella misma? A través de la señora Candy, su madre le había enviado nuevamente una modesta cantidad de dinero para "ayudarla" mientras encontraba algo mejor. El dinero le había llegado justo a tiempo. Con tristeza y aún mayor vergüenza, la joven repasó mentalmente las líneas escritas por su madre con mano temblorosa y letra jeroglífica, recordándole que pasara lo que pasara, siempre podría regresar a su hogar. Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría volver al pequeño Lakewood siendo más pobre que cuando partió? ¿Cómo pensaba su madre que ella podría acostumbrarse a la monótona ignorancia campesina después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en una ciudad tan cosmopolita y vibrante como Nueva York? Sería imposible. Y aunque volviera, ¿qué se suponía que iba ser en el miserable pueblo? Si apenas había encontrado trabajo de mesera en la gran ciudad, estaba claro que jamás encontraría algo digno en Lakewood. No, volver no era una alternativa. Al menos no por ahora, porque el día que lo hiciera, sería para sacar a su madre de ese hoyo y darle la vida que se merecía. El dinero que le había enviado esta vez y las anteriores eran sólo un préstamo mientras alcanzaba sus metas. Llegado el momento, le pagaría todo una y mil veces, con creces.

Diez de la mañana. Su turno comenzaría en media hora. Lo mejor era que emprendiera el viaje de inmediato. Todo con tal de evitarse al menos un par de gritos del viejo Wood. Tras entregar el diario, Rose se dirigió al café, el único lugar de Nueva York donde había podido conseguir un trabajo decente. Pero al doblar en una esquina para acortar camino, la joven se encontró de frente con un grupo de hombres de apariencia sospechosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio dos pasos atrás, dispuesta a evitarse problemas, cuando una voz familiar la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Señorita Rose! ¡Señorita Rose!

- ¿Rick? – preguntó incrédula, sin saber si acercarse o salir corriendo del lugar. El grupo de hombres había fijado la vista en ella.

- ¡Buenos días, señorita Rose! – la saludó alegre Rick, separándose del grupo para acercarse a ella - ¿Atrasada para el trabajo? El señor Wood la va a reprender otra vez…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rick? – le preguntó Rose sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los hombres que los miraban sin acercarse - ¿Te están molestando?

- ¿Ellos? ¡No! ¿Cómo cree? Son mis amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?

- Amigos… ellos me protegen, yo los ayudo… amigos.

- ¿Cómo que los ayudas? ¿En qué los ayudas?

- ¿No vas a presentarnos a la señorita? – dijo uno de los hombres acercándoseles con paso confiado, escrutando a Rose de pies a cabeza con el mayor descaro.

- ¡Claro! Le presento a…

- Perdone, señor, pero estamos algo atrasados… – dijo Rose tomando a Rick por el brazo para tratar de acercarlo a su lado. No sabía si para protegerlo del hombre o para sentirse ella protegida del extraño.

- ¿Están? Pensé que tenías la mañana libre, Rick – dijo el hombre mirando significativamente al muchacho.

- Claro que sí. La señorita…

- ¡Perdón, señor! Soy tan tonta, me confundí – lo interrumpió Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Nos da un momento? ¡Gracias!

Sin esperar respuesta, Rose arrastró a Rick a un par de metros del recién llegado.

- Apúrate, Rick… no queremos que la señorita llegue tarde… ya sabes a qué me refiero – dijo el hombre, alejándose tranquilamente con una sonrisa que a Rose le crispó los nervios.

- Sí, ya voy, ya voy – alcanzó a gritar Rick, antes de que Rose lo enfrentara.

- ¿Te volviste loco, Rick? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Qué haces para ellos? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para ellos?

- Oiga, suélteme – reclamó Rick molesto ante el interrogatorio - ¿Qué le pasa? Ya le dije, son mis amigos.

- Amigos… Claro. Tú, amigo de tipos como esos. No me mientas, ¿quieres? ¿Saben tus padres que tienes esta clase de amigos?

- ¡Eso no es problema suyo! – contestó aún más molesto Rick.

- Ajá… entonces no lo saben. Dime la verdad, Rick, ¿qué haces para estos tipos? ¿En qué estás metido?

- ¡No estoy metido en nada! ¡Suélteme! – dijo el muchacho tratando de liberarse de la garra furiosa de Rose.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y no deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora, estudiando como todos los niños de tu edad?

- ¿Estudiando para qué?

- ¿Cómo para qué? Para que algún día seas alguien en la vida. Para que un día vayas a la universidad y tengas un buen trabajo que te…

- ¿Usted fue a la universidad?

La pregunta de Rick terminó con todos sus argumentos.

- ¡Rick! – gritó uno de los integrantes del grupo - ¡Nos vamos!

- ¡Ya voy, espérenme! – le respondió Rick, liberándose por fin de Rose.

- Rick, no…

- Cuando sea grande, quiero hacer algo más que limpiar mesas, señorita Rose. Por favor, no le diga nada a señor Wood…

Rick la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Rose no sabía qué decir. Algo parecido a un monstruo negro comenzó a devorarle el corazón. Avergonzada, la joven bajó la vista.

- Cuídate, ¿quieres? – respondió con voz triste y apagada.

Fría por dentro, Rose vio al ambicioso jovencito correr hacia el grupo que ya estaba en movimiento. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber que esos "amigos" eran delincuentes. Pero cuando creciera, Rick quería hacer algo más que limpiar mesas. Y para eso no necesitaba un título universitario.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_¡Cumplido!_**

**_Otro capítulo, a mitad de semana. No sé si pueda mantener el ritmo, pero lo intentaré. Por ahora, el siguiente será el domingo, como era costumbre. Esta semana he podido responder a casi todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios. Sin embargo, varias de ustedes no tienen habilitada la opción para recibir mensajes, así que, lamentablemente, no les puedo agradecer en forma más directa. Aún así, por favor, no olviden que SÍ leo sus mensajes y que SÍ son fundamentales para mí._**

_**Gracias a la "magia" de FFnet, sé que ustedes están en: Alemania, Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Canadá, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, El Salvador, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, Grecia, Guatemala, Irlanda, Italia, Japón, Malasia, México, Nicaragua, Perú, Puerto Rico, Reino Unido, República Dominicana, Taiwán y Venezuela... y ¡CHANGOS! Eso fue tremendamente impresionante para ****mí :-o**_

**_Hoy quisiera referirme al tema de la gran depresión, la ley seca y otros que algunas de ustedes me han indicado. Si bien les agradezco mucho, mucho que consideren que esto es una novedad, en honor a la verdad, yo he leído otros fics donde también se abordan estos temas. Bueno, yo no me propongo centrarme EN esos temas, pero no se pueden dejar de mencionar. De hecho, ¡vieran la de ideas que me han surgido investigando más sobre la época! -) En lo personal, el fic que mejor recoge estos antecedentes históricos es "Vidas cruzadas", de Clarita. Un fic sencillamente MARAVILLOSO, extremadamente bien escrito, original y con una trama increíble. Este fic estaba hace años (unos 7) en grupos de Yahoo como Candy Blanca, Albertfans, Delirio por Albert y otros, pero hasta donde yo sé _****_... ¡quedó inconcluso! ¡Una pérdida irreparable para el ciber Candy mundo! Pero imagino que Clarita tuvo que dedicarse a la vida real. Muchas veces pasa :-(_**

**__****_En fin. Ahora espero TUS comentarios, porque si no puede ser que me deprima profundamente y no termine Pupilas III :-D [puede pasar, puede pasar... no me tienten]_**

**__****_¡Abrazos!_**

**__****_PCR_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Alex se entretenía jugando con un autito de madera bajo la atenta mirada de Albert. Union station, la flamante estación de ferrocarriles que había reemplazado a la vieja estación terminal de Chicago en 1925, era un motivo de orgullo para la ciudad. Pero sobre todo, era un lugar querido, un punto de encuentro. Los caminos de miles se cruzaban cada día en aquella estación; algunos para separarse por largo tiempo, otros para reencontrarse tras dolorosas ausencias. Albert miró nuevamente su reloj. Pasaban de las siete de la tarde.

- Alex, no te alejes. Quédate cerca– dijo al notar que el niño se acercaba al borde del andén.

- ¿Ya llegó mamá? – preguntó ansioso Alex, aún sin volver donde su padre.

- No, todavía no. Pero ya debe estar por llegar – Albert esperó para ver si el pequeño se decidía a regresar. No, no lo haría- Aléjate de las vías, Alex. Si no, tendrás que sentarte de nuevo.

En respuesta, el niño retrocedió dos pasos, pero a los pocos minutos, ya había dado otros cinco en dirección de las vías.

- Alex… – dijo Albert en tono de advertencia.

Un paso hacia atrás, vista clavada en su juguete… dos minutos… otra vez cerca del borde del andén.

- Alex, ven a sentarte de nuevo.

- ¡Pero, papá…!-intentó reclamar.

- Nada de peros. Te lo advertí. Ven a sentarte conmigo – sentenció Albert, indicándole con la mano derecha que se acerca, mientras miraba atento las vías.

No queda más alternativa que obedecer.

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? – reclamó el niño sentándose junto a su padre. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Tampoco la obediencia.

Albert sonrió y lo acurrucó con ternura a su lado. Alex Andrew definitivamente no era un niño dócil ni tranquilo. Siempre alerta, aunque pareciera ensimismado, siempre despierto, aunque pareciera absorto en su mundo de sueños infantiles.

- Ya sabes cómo es tu mamá… - contestó Albert en tono cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, ya sé – contestó Alex sonriendo. Pocas cosas había en el mundo que lograran subirle el ánimo tan rápido como sentir que era parte de algo más grande y más importante como un secreto con su padre y él, su padre, sabía perfectamente en qué momento recurrir a esos trucos para evitar que el muchachito resintiera la disciplina que de vez en cuando necesitaba – Mamá siempre se demora.

- Exacto. Pero nosotros siempre la esperamos, porque…

- …Nosotros somos caballeros y la queremos – completó Alex chocando alegremente su mano pequeña con la grande de su padre.

- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó Albert, al notar su manito fría.

- No tanto…

"No tanto". Albert sonrió. Ese Alex era un valiente. Desde luego que tenía frío, pero antes muerto que reconocerlo. Con un gesto rápido, Albert se puso de pie.

- ¡Apuesto a que no me alcanzas!

- ¡Apuesto que sí! – gritó Alex, incorporándose en un santiamén para correr tras su padre.

Albert sabía muy bien que si le pedía que se abrigara lograría que se pusiera su chaqueta, pero no sin otra sesión de tira y afloja para hacerlo entender. El caso es que mientras estuvieran sentados en la estación, con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando la fría tarde, el niño estaría calado hasta los huesos en cosa de minutos. A decir verdad, él mismo también comenzaba a sentir frío, así que los juegos con su hijo le servían de excusa perfecta para mantenerlo distraído y evitar que se enfriara.

Mientras corría de un lugar a otro entre risas, Albert dio una rápida mirada al reloj de la estación. ¿Por qué justo ese día el tren tenía que atrasarse? ¿Acaso no sabían que llevaba días sin verla? ¿Acaso no sabían que cada hora y cada minuto habían sido como años sin tenerla a su lado? No, desde luego no lo sabían. Nadie más que él sabía la agonía que le significaba tenerla lejos, dormir solo en su amplia cama, atormentado por las patadas distraídas que su hijo le daba en las costillas cada vez que saltaba en sus sueños llenos de aventuras. Nadie sabía lo que él sentía cuando pensaba que ese día que no habían pasado juntos se sumaba a todos esos años que habían perdido tontamente, esperando darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Nadie sabía que la de ellos era una historia tan antigua como el tiempo y tan intensa como el fuego. Habían pasado años, habían estado separados por la distancia, por otros amores, por su orgullo y por su propia estupidez. Se habían amado al mismo tiempo sin saberlo, hasta el punto de convencerse de que su amor silencioso jamás sería correspondido. Se habían perdido en labios de extraños pensando que en ellos podrían encontrar la felicidad y, en cierta forma, la habían encontrado. Pero el corazón tiene sus propios caminos, unos dolorosos, otros insospechados, y lo que alguna vez habían llamado felicidad había resultado ser una pálida, muy pálida sombra de lo que habían conocido estando uno en brazos del otro.

Su primera noche juntos… ¡Oh, cómo olvidar su primera noche juntos! Su primera pelea de casados, el primer antojo de la futura madre, la sonrisa tras el nacimiento de su hijo, los primeros temores del padre orgulloso. Sus vidas habían estado siempre llenas de aventuras, pero aquello les parecía nada, comparado con las aventuras que habían descubierto juntos. Para celebrar su primer año juntos, Albert había decidido compartir con su mujer uno de sus mayores secretos: África. En el salvaje y lejano continente ambos se habían sentido libres como el viento, ajenos, en un mundo de amistosos rostros oscuros que los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Habían caminado descalzos sobre la hierba, habían subido montañas y explorado selvas, se habían bañado en aguas tranquilas, habían visto amaneceres pintados de mil colores nuevos. Habían caminado por las blancas arenas de playas cuyos nombres no importaban, porque lo único valioso era ese momento de completa libertad. En las tibias noches de África se habían amado una y otra vez, con tanta o más pasión que su primera noche, con tanta o más alegría que su primera vez juntos.

Albert y Candy habían decido esperar un tiempo para disfrutarse plenamente antes de tener hijos. En cierta forma, era algo que ambos querían, pero a la vez, temían. Ninguno sabía qué era realmente tener una familia. Él había perdido a sus padres siendo pequeño y apenas los recordaba. Su hermana, lo más cercano que había conocido a una madre, había formado su propia familia cuando él era aún un niño. Esos pocos años junto a Rosemary y Anthony, visitados a veces por su cuñado, siempre ocupado en sus interminables viajes, le habían dado a Albert lo único que podía identificar como momentos en familia. Pero habían sido muy pocos. Rosemary había partido demasiado pronto. Su cuñado no supo enfrentar la tragedia. Su tía y el consejo decidieron separarlo para siempre del pequeño al que había jurado defender con su vida.

Albert se detuvo para dejar que Alex lo alcanzara. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no los hubieran separado? ¿Cuántas aventuras habría podido compartir junto a Anthony? ¿Cómo habría sido su dulce sobrino de haber llegado a convertirse en un hombre? Alex alcanzó por fin a su padre y en cuanto lo sintió cerca, Albert se giró para tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo girar por los aires. Sorprendido, Alex estalló en una risa fresca e inocente que inundó por un momento sus sentidos.

Alex era todo para Albert.

Y Candy era la fuente de ese todo.

En su camino de regreso a Estados Unidos, habían visitado algunas ciudades de Europa, para terminar en Escocia, donde habían permanecido casi un mes. Poco antes de partir, Candy tuvo los primeros síntomas. Para cuando llegaron a Chicago, ya habían confirmado que tenía casi dos meses de embarazo.

Alex seguía sonriendo mientras su padre simulaba hacerlo volar por los aires.

Su primera reacción fue de alegría desbordante. Emocionados, ambos se habían abrazado. La segunda reacción, sin embargo, fue muy distinta. Pánico y confusión. Un hijo. Un hijo de Candy. Un hijo de Albert. No: un hijo de ambos. ¿De ellos, un par de huérfanos? ¿De hechos, un par de solitarios? Albert jamás había sabido qué era tener una madre. Candy jamás había tenido nada parecido a un padre. Albert había contado siempre con George y lo quería como a un padre, tal como Candy había tenido a la hermana María y la señorita Pony como sus madres, pero… nunca habían vivido en familia. En realidad había sido esa carencia la que los había hecho esperar. Querían aprender a vivir juntos antes de invitar a alguien más a sus vidas, porque ninguno sabía cómo era la vida entre esposos; ninguno había experimentado aquello de la vida en familia.

Y ahora Candy estaba embarazada. Mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Albert se había preguntado si sería capaz de abordar esa tarea. ¿Cómo podría él ser un buen padre si nunca había tenido uno? De igual manera, Candy, refugiada en su pecho, se había preguntado si era digna de tan grande responsabilidad, cuando sus propios padres la habían abandonado. Desde luego, en ese primer momento ambos disimularon muy bien los temores que los consumían por dentro. Con el correr de los meses, sin embargo, cuando la presencia del pequeño que llegaría a ser Alex resultó evidente, la pareja tuvo que hacer frente a sus mayores miedos.

Lo darían todo por ese niño, eso estaba claro. Pero más que cosas materiales, más que fortunas y títulos, le darían todo el amor y la compañía que a ellos, siendo niños, se les había negado. Alex jamás estaría solo. A los pocos meses de su nacimiento, sin embargo, quedó claro que si no sabían controlar sus propios miedos, terminarían por ahogarse en ellos. Annie se lo había dicho claramente a Candy, quien apenas dormía para vigilar cada suspiro del bebé.

- Los hijos son sólo prestados, Candy.

- Annie, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – había reclamado Candy, abrazando instintivamente al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos.

¿Prestados? Los hijos… algo… ¿prestado? ¡Una caja se prestaba! Un caballo tal vez; un hijo, no. Su hijo, al menos, no.

- Alex va a crecer, igual que Marie Anne, igual que tú, igual que todos. Y un día Alex te va a dejar…

- ¡Ay, Annie, por favor! No digas tonterías, es sólo un niño. Falta mucho para eso – se había quejado molesta Candy, dándole la espalda y abrazando con aún más fuerza al bebé. Nadie iba a quitarle a Alex. ¡Nunca!

- Lo que quiero decir, tonta – le había respondido Annie enternecida al ver su fiera reacción – es que estás muerta de miedo todo el tiempo y apenas lo dejas respirar. Alex tiene que crecer, y caerse, y hacerse daño, y volver a ponerse de pie igual que todos los niños, igual que tú, igual que yo.

- Pero es sólo un…

- Claro que sé que es sólo un bebé, Candy, pero tienes que ayudarlo a crecer, no a ser dependiente de ti. ¿Todavía duerme con ustedes?

- Annie, tiene sólo…

- Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé. Tiene sólo… ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses?

- Dos meses y una semana…

- Dos meses y una semana – había contestado Annie en tono de médico presto a dar un mal diagnóstico – Imagino que Albert debe estar muy contento…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – había preguntado Candy de vuelta, sonrojada.

- ¡Ay, Candy, por favor! – contestó Annie, riendo de buena gana – Está bien, como quieras. Avísame cuando quieras tener una conversación de adultos. Sólo recuerda lo que te digo: tarde o temprano Alex te va a dejar. Y cuando él se vaya, si no estás atenta, vas a descubrir que vives junto a un completo extraño. La crianza es un trabajo temporal, hermana. Ser esposa es trabajo para toda la vida. Y es mucho más entretenido.

Guiñándole un ojo y regalándole una amplia sonrisa, Annie se había despedido de su inesperadamente tímida y aprensiva hermana. Aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida, Alex había dormido solo en la cuna que lo esperaba desde antes de amanecer.

Ordenado sus cosas para bajar en cuanto el tren se detuviera, Candy reconoció los últimos metros que la separaban de la estación de Chicago. Aquella lejana primera noche en que Alex había dormido lejos de su protección, ambos padres habían dormido poco. Ella se sentía culpable. Él, se sentía responsable. Cada vez que Alex había emitido el más mínimo quejido, los dos habían corrido a su lado. Era tan pequeño y delicado… ¿y si algo le pasaba mientras dormían? Tal vez no era tan buena idea… hacía frío. Bueno, no, en realidad no hacía frío. La habitación estaba tibia y el bebé estaba bien abrigado. De vuelta en la cama, ambos mantenían la vista fija en la cuna. Silencio… largo silencio…

¿Estará respirando?

La macabra idea parecía haber pasado simultáneamente por sus mentes y otra vez, sin previo aviso, ambos estaban de pie frente a la cuna, velando el sueño de su angelito. Desde luego Alex estaba respirando y soñando entre sus suaves sábanas de algodón, ajeno a todos los miedos y fantasmas de sus padres.

- No puedo creer que algún día vaya a dejarnos – había comentado con voz triste Candy, apoyándose contra el pecho de su esposo.

- Algún día tiene que hacer su propia vida y viajar por el mundo como una personita que yo conozco – había contestado Albert, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, aún algo abultada por los kilos que había ganado durante el embarazo.

- Pero yo no quiero que se vaya a África… - contestó Candy, dejándose abrazar, acercando su cuerpo más al de Albert.

- No me refería precisamente a **_mis_** viajes, señorita polizonte – contestó Albert, sumergiendo su cara en el mar de rizos de su mujer.

- Oh, vamos, esos eran otros tiempos – sonrió Candy al sentir las cosquillas del suave roce de Albert acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello.

- Siempre tan decidida, ¿no? – preguntó depositando por fin un beso en la blanca piel de Candy. El estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer no le pasó inadvertido. Estrechó su cintura con gesto posesivo, pero a la vez suave, girándola lentamente para obligarla a mirarlo – Puede que Alex algún día te deje por otra… pero yo nunca podría cambiarte por nadie.

Candy bajó la vista, sorprendida por la intensidad de las emociones que sacudían nuevamente su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que había cambiado mucho y que a veces le costaba reconocer y aceptar.

- ¿Aunque ya no sea como antes? – preguntó en tono triste.

- ¿Cómo que ya no eres como antes? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

- De aquí – dijo Candy, guiando la mano derecha de Albert a su aún abultado vientre – y de aquí – dijo haciendo un gesto para indicar su cara.

Algunas de sus pecas habían vuelto, pero sobre todo, las noches en vela habían comenzado a pasarle la cuenta. Pequeñas arrugas comenzaban insinuarse peligrosamente alrededor de sus ojos verdes y las horribles líneas blancas que aún recorrían parte de la piel de su vientre parecían empeñadas en quedarse con ella en forma definitiva. Su pelo ya no tenía el brillo de antes y sus pies aún se hinchaban por las tardes.

- Estoy hecha un desastre, Albert… mírame, estoy horrible.

- Oh, vamos, no digas eso – sonrió divertido Albert abrazándola con cariño - ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? ¿Cómo que horrible?

- ¡Pero mírame! – había reclamado Candy.

- ¡Shh! Habla despacio o vas a despertarlo – la había hecho callar Albert, depositando un dedo sobre sus labios.

A la suave luz de la lamparita de noche que iluminaba la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron. En aquella escena había algo familiar y por un minuto, sintieron que el tiempo volvía atrás. Instintivamente, Candy entreabrió los labios y con la punta de su lengua tocó el dedo que la había obligado a guardar silencio.

Ante ese simple gesto, ambos se estremecieron; sólo ellos conocían el significado oculto de aquel gesto en sus vidas. Aquella fría madrugada, Albert había llegado a su pequeño departamento, cubierto de nieve, tiritando de frío, implorando perdón sin palabras. Entonces habían estado solos y el instintivo gesto de Candy, había encendido en ambos la llama del amor apasionado. Ahora eran tres y saberla suya, completamente suya, madre de su hijo, lo hizo sentir por Candy una pasión aún mayor. En cuestión de minutos, Albert se encargó de demostrarle a su mujer que no había kilos, ni ojeras, ni arrugas que pudieran hacer de ella una mujer menos deseable porque era ella, ella completa, quien hacía latir su corazón y despertaba sus más profundos deseos.

Candy sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso y se aseguraba de tener todo listo. Aquella noche, Alex les había dado justo el tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro hasta cansarse. Al final, el bebé había comenzado a llorar, demandando a su madre. El padre, satisfecho y feliz, no había puesto reparos en autorizar el regreso del pequeño exiliado al lecho matrimonial. Si Alex ponía de su parte, Albert también lo haría. A partir de entonces Candy fue cada vez más consiente de la forma magistral y divertida en que Albert estrechaba su relación con el niño.

Eran cómplices. Eran amigos. Alex admiraba a Albert, tanto como Albert lo adoraba. En esa estrecha relación a veces Candy no tenía cabida y, celosa, se preguntaba qué pequeños secretos compartirían y por qué siempre se reían misteriosamente cuando llegaba corriendo al auto, atrasada como era su costumbre. Desde antes que Alex aprendiera a hablar, Albert ya había comenzado a instruirlo en su código secreto de hombres y compañeros de aventuras. No fue necesario que el niño supiera caminar para que Albert se animara a llevarlo a conocer las tibias aguas de un pequeño lago cerca de la mansión de Lakewood. Alex incluso había comenzado a trepar pequeños árboles, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Siempre bajo el cuidado de su padre.

Ese había sido su único consuelo durante todos esos días. Saber que su hijo estaba con la única persona en el mundo que podía entender lo que Alex significaba para ella. Saber que Albert daría su vida por su hijo antes que permitir que algo le pasara y saber, sobre todo, que él nunca lo podría en riesgo.

El tren por fin se detuvo en la estación. El corazón de Candy dio un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con fuerza para quedar justo frente a un hombre alto que sonreía con los brazos extendidos, mirando hacia arriba, como si esperara que algo fuera a caer del…

- ¡Alex! – gritó Candy con el corazón en la mano, al descubrir que el hombre alto no era otro que su marido y que lo que efectivamente parecía venir cayendo del cielo era nada menos que el frágil cuerpecito de su hijo.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! – gritó Alex luchando de inmediato por liberarse de los brazos de su padre.

Nerviosa como estaba, Candy no pudo lidiar con el enredo de bolsos y cosas traía en las manos. Necesitaba abrazarlo ya, lo mismo daba dejarlo todo tirado, necesitaba rescatar a su hijo ya de las manos de ese padre insensible que no dudaba en lanzarlo por los aires como si fuera un bulto cualquiera. En dos segundos, Candy se encontró sobre el andén, abrazando a su pequeño tesoro.

- ¡Mi amor, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Comiste? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Cómo estás? – lo bombardeó Candy con preguntas, mientras lo abrazaba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba su cabecita, sus hombros, su espalda, no sabía si para confirmar que de verdad volvían a estar juntos o para cerciorarse de que no tuviera algún hueso roto.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – reclamó Alex aferrándose a su cuello - ¿Por qué?

- Perdóname, hijito –rogó la madre– No tuve la culpa, el tren tuvo un problema en el camino, como cuando fuimos a ver a tus primas, ¿recuerdas? – Candy seguía de rodillas y sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Quería pedirle perdón par haberlo dejado solo, quería jurarle que jamás volvería a hacerlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón ya intuía que esa era una promesa que tal vez ya no estaría en condiciones de cumplir. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo de nuevo.

Era difícil para Albert entender la mezcla de sentimientos que la escena despertaba en su corazón. Sorpresa, por la forma en que había irrumpido en el andén, admiración, por el cariño inmenso que demostraba por su hijo, agradecimiento, por ser ella, justamente, quien le había permitido tener a ese niño tan maravilloso; alivio, al saberla por fin de vuelta… todo mezclado al ritmo de su corazón desbocado, por su llegada. ¿Y ese otro sentimiento? Ese que parecía estar al final de toda la confusión, dando pequeñas puntadas a su corazón enamorado… ¿qué era? Algo parecido a los… ¿celos? ¿Celos? La idea lo sorprendió. Sonrió. Era mejor que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio, así que mientras ambos se ponían al día, Albert se dirigió al vagón para rescatar las pertenencias de Candy, tiradas por todas partes.

- ¿Por qué estás tan desabrigado? – le preguntó Candy acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- No tengo frío. Estaba jugando con mi papa – explicó alegre Alex.

- ¿Tu papá? – preguntó Candy levantando por fin la vista del rostro de su hijo, como si por fin recordara algo.

- Hola… - saludó en tono melancólico Albert cuando por fin su mujer lo miró – Yo también te extrañé – reclamó, haciendo un puchero triste.

El tierno gesto tuvo un efecto mágico en Candy. En seguida olvidó el susto que la había hecho pasar y sólo tuvo conciencia de que ella, también, había sufrido por la ausencia. Sin soltar la mano de Alex, se acercó a Albert.

En un enredo de bolsos, besos y abrazos, con Alex saltando loco de alegría, los Andrew por fin se reencontraron. Ya podían volver a respirar y si quería, el mundo podía dejar de girar. Lo mismo daba: ya estaban los tres juntos. Como siempre. Como debía ser.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Hola: _**

**_Les quiero pedir mil disculpas por este atraso. La semana pasada, lo confieso impunemente, decidí tomarme vacaciones de escritura. Algunas ideas han surgido, otras se me han olvidado. Unas parecían buenas, otras parecían repetidas y malas. Finalmente me obligué a dejar de pensarlo tanto y a dejar que los sentimientos dictaran las palabras._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

**_Y, por favor, descuiden: mientras de mí dependa, este fic no quedará abandonado. Gracias mil por su apoyo y su paciencia. _**

**_PCR_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sólo una mirada le había bastado a Albert para saber que Candy no traía buenas noticias. Cuando bajaron del auto, aprovechando que Alex corrió eufórico con sus regalos seguido de cerca por Pelusa, Candy intentó decírselo.

- Ahora no, mi amor – dijo Albert depositando un suave beso en su frente – Ahora no…

- Albert… - alcanzó a murmurar Candy, buscando refugio en el pecho de su esposo antes que se le quebrara la voz.

- Todo va a estar bien, tranquila, tranquila.

Pero ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.

Más tarde noche compartieron una cena relajada, cargada de risas y miradas cómplices. Convencer a Alex de que era hora de dormir había sido un desafío particularmente complejo, sobre todo porque el pequeño pensaba que en cuanto cerrara los ojos, Candy se iría. Tal como Albert se lo temía, y tal como Candy quería, el niño terminó durmiendo en su cama, acurrucado contra su madre, sin soltar uno de sus nuevos autitos.

Recostada sobre el pecho de Albert, Candy acariciaba el suave cabello de su hijo. Albert, a su vez, acariciaba sus rizos y la tibia piel de su hombro. Con cariño, depositó un beso tierno sobre su piel. Candy cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar. ¡Qué largos habían sido los días sin sus dos amores! Deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre, con Albert amándola en silencio, con Alex protegido en el calor de su seno, con ella dueña y señora de sus corazones, entregada para siempre a las dos personas que iluminaban su mundo.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

- Creo que este viaje fue sólo una pérdida de tiempo… No había nada nuevo en las propuestas, nada que no podamos hacer solos. Porque al final del día, da lo mismo, Nueva York no es el centro del mundo, yo creo que…

- ¿Tan malo fue? – preguntó Albert con voz fingidamente relajada, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se tensara, algo que para Candy no pasó desapercibido – Dime la verdad…

- No importa…

- Por favor… - insistió Albert.

Candy sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo explicarle que a nadie le interesaba realmente su clínica? ¿Cómo decirle que todos querían sólo estar cerca cuando los Andrew por fin cayeran? Para ella misma había resultado humillante ver que su trabajo y esfuerzo eran despreciados y pasados por altos en pos de una presa mayor. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora al propio Albert?

- Está bien – se respondió Albert adivinando el significado del tenso silencio – Mañana será otro día.

- Pero yo…

- Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, Candy. ¿Te parece que lo conversemos el fin de semana? O en realidad no… tengo otra idea. ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vamos a Lakewood?

- Pero… tengo que ir a la oficina porque…

- Por favor… – rogó Albert abrazándola con urgencia, refugiándose casi con desesperación entre sus rizos.

- Está bien, caprichoso – accedió Candy besando su frente y sonriendo dulcemente.

- Gracias…

Seguros, fortalecido el uno en la presencia del otro, por fin se dejaron vencer por el sueño. Pero Albert no pudo. A la mañana siguiente lo esperaba el consejo y sabía muy bien que esta vez no lo perdonarían.

**p - p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Mientras terminaba de secarse, Terry pensaba que esas aburridas fiestas del estudio terminarían por matarlo. Ir a una de vez en cuando desde luego estaba bien… pero dos en una misma noche, en distintos lugares de la ciudad, era demasiado. Eso de tener que aparecer siempre sonriente, siempre "en el personaje" del hombre seductor y misterioso, evadiendo preguntas estúpidas y coqueteos descarados por igual podía agotar la paciencia de cualquiera. Y él no era un hombre especialmente paciente.

En fin, cuando de promocionar una película se trataba, todo valía. Las fotos, los autógrafos, las aburridas entrevistas, las fans, unas con aires de divas, otras luchando por parecer distintas, creyendo que así llamarían su atención, los directores, jóvenes y viejos, que siempre se le acercaban para hablar de un nuevo "proyecto". Las actrices, cantantes y bailarinas emergentes que no dudaban en pasearse ante él escasas de ropa, insinuando todo, dispuestas a todo. Las divas y los divos establecidos, y aquellos que harían todo, absolutamente todo con tal de gozar por unos momentos del estrellato y esa aura de glamur de las estrellas de Hollywood.

Eso sin contar con el alcohol, que podría estar prohibido, pero jamás faltaba en una fiesta de California. Al menos no en una de los grandes estudios. Las conversaciones triviales, las risas falsas, los halagos zalameros en boca de los que no dudarían en hablar de él hasta por los codos. Era insoportable… Y a todo eso, además, debía sumar la cada vez más constante presencia de miembros de la mafia. Era un secreto a voces. No había cómo justificar tanto alcohol y otras drogas en tiempos de proscripción. Tampoco había cómo justificar tanta abundancia en medio de tanta miseria. Ni tantos tipos armados cada vez que llegaba uno de los capos… ¿En qué diablos se estaba convirtiendo la industria del cine? Demasiado dinero, demasiadas mentiras, demasiada inmundicia, demasiada adulación…

Pero… "es mi trabajo", pensó Terry mientras se ajustaba la toalla a la cintura y se preparaba para rasurase. "Es mi trabajo y alguien debe hacerlo. O sea, alguien debe hacerlo bien", se corrigió con una sonrisa. El boom del cine ya comenzaba a dar algunos resultados podridos y Terry lo tenía muy claro. Había grandes películas y grandes actuaciones, eso era cierto, pero algunas creaciones eran francamente una porquería. Pero a la gente parecía gustarles. ¿Películas de perros? ¿Niños bailarines? ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde quedaba el artista verdadero? ¿Dónde quedaba el arte?

Sonó el teléfono.

- Terry, ¿estás listo? Paso por ti en diez minutos.

- Estoy terminando de arreglarme… ¡acabo de levantarme! ¡Te dije que teníamos que retirarnos temprano de esa fiesta!

- Y yo te dije que no podíamos porque había invitados especiales…

- Especiales… claro – bien sabía él por qué esos hombres que tomaban champaña como si fuera agua eran "especiales".

- En nueve minutos estoy en tu casa…

- ¿No puedes atrasar la entrevista?

- No. Nos vemos.

Fin de la conversación.

Cada película conllevaba la misma locura; cada estreno, los mismos compromisos. Fotos. Fiestas. Sonrisas falsas. Entre medio de todo eso, lectura de nuevos libretos, viajes de una ciudad a otra, una noche aquí, otra noche allá…

Terry terminó de rasurarse y se dio prisa para estar listo cuando llegara su agente. ¡Rayos! Mark era increíblemente eficiente y disciplinado, justo lo que él necesitaba para seguir destacándose y estar siempre en la cresta de la ola, pero el tipo no le daba un respiro. Si fuera necesario, estaba seguro que Mark no dudaría en sacarlo a rastras de su propia cama. Se encargaba de organizar rondas interminables de entrevistas, a veces quince en un mismo día. ¡Quince! Aquella vez Terry pensó que se volvería loco respondiendo una y otra vez las mismas tonterías con intervalos de cinco minutos entre uno y otro periodista. Después de eso, le había prohibido tajantemente volver a someterlo a tal tortura, a lo cual había Mark había accedido, sólo a cambio de que las entrevistas fueran más extensas.

- Llegaron tres nuevos libretos – disparó Mark apenas Terry subió al lujoso Rolls Royce que los llevaría al lugar de las entrevistas.

- Buenos días, Mark – saludó Terry en tono molesto.

- Buenos días – dijo mecánicamente su agente, pasándole el primero de los libretos – Este me parece muy interesante. ¿Sabes a quién quieren como tu coprotagonista?

- ¿Dormiste bien? – continuó Terry sin mirar el libreto que le pasaba, intentando en vano hacer al menos contacto visual con el hombre. Pero era inútil: Mark estaba totalmente enfocado en su trabajo. ¡Y se veía fresco como una lechuga!

- Cohen dijo que si aceptabas este papel, no habría problema en que el banco le diera un préstamo con muy bajos intereses para financiar la película. Eso nos deja en muy buen pie para pedirle que aumente tus honorarios.

- ¿Qué aumente mis honorarios? – preguntó Terry extrañado - ¿No los había aumentado ya en la última película?

- Desde luego que sí – contestó Mark por fin mirando a Terry – Pero mi trabajo es hacer que sigan aumentando, ¿no?

- Igual que tus comisiones, supongo…

- Por supuestos que sí. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué trabaje por amor al arte?

- No, claro… por amor al arte, tú desde luego que no – concordó Terry sonriendo.

Amor al arte…

Sí…Amor al arte…

¿Qué había sido de su amor al arte?

**p - p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Rose llegó temprano al café. Su turno comenzaba a las diez, pero contrario a lo que ocurría a diario, ese viernes le urgía llegar pronto al lugar y saber qué pasaba con Rick. ¿Por qué le había pedido que no comentara nada? La respuesta era obvia: andaba en malos pasos. Pero, ¿por qué? Durante la tarde anterior Rose había estado más distraída que de costumbre y se había ganado más gritos y amenazas de despido que en un día normal. Rick era un mocoso insoportable, pero no por eso iba a desearle mal. Aunque claro, él no parecía preocupado, sino todo lo contrario.

Tres minutos antes de que empezara su turno, Rick llegó silbando alegremente. La alegría se lo borró del rostro, sin embargo, cuando se encontró con Rose.

- Ahora sí vas a explicarme en qué andas metido.

- Ya le dije que no tengo nada que explicarle.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

- Amigos.

- ¿Qué clase de amigos?

- ¿Qué diablos le importa? – gritó molesto Rick.

- ¿Desde cuándo me hablas así?

- ¡Desde que usted se mete en mis asuntos!

- ¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos tan privados?

- ¿Le preguntó yo a usted qué hace con su vida?

- ¡No me hables así, mocoso mal educado! – lo desafió Rose – Si te pregunto es porque no quiero que te metas en problemas y porque…

- ¡Rose!

- ¡Ya va, señor Wood! – gritó Rick mirándola significativamente – La llaman, señorita Rose.

- No creas que me voy a quedar tranquila – sentenció la joven, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Durante el resto del día, Rick se las arregló para evitar a Rose y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, el muchacho se escabulló por la puerta de servicio, sin darle tiempo para alcanzarlo. En la tarde las cosas no cambiaron, pero Rose estaba decidida a enfrentarlo. Su turno terminaba poco antes que el Rick, así que lo esperaría hasta que saliera.

A eso de las siete y cuarto, el joven salió por la puerta de servicio. Rose lo siguió hasta la esquina. Iba apurado y nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones. En cuanto dobló una esquina, antes de que se le perdiera de vista, lo tomó de un brazo.

- Ahora sí vas a contarme en qué estás metido, Rick – dijo con voz decidida Rose, tomándolo de un brazo – No pienso dejarte tranquilo hasta que me digas qué estás haciendo con esos tipos. Son de la mafia, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se volvió loca? ¿De dónde saca esas historias? - reclamó Rick, tratando en vano de liberarse.

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- ¿Y de cuándo aquí tanta preocupación? – le gritó Rick.

- Vamos, Rick, no seas así – contestó Rose en tono amistoso – Sabes que te lo pregunto porque de verdad me importa. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que le pase algo al mocoso más insoportable del mundo? Necesito alguien que me amargue la vida.

- Pues si algo me pasara, se le aliviaría bastante la vida, ¿no? Todo el tiempo quiere estrangularme – bromeó Rick, bajando un poco la guardia.

- Pero quiero ser yo quien lo haga, no otros… - ambos sonrieron. Eso estaba mejor. No tenía caso tratar de buscarlo por las malas – Vamos, Rick… cuéntame.

- No puedo, señorita Rose.

- Ok… Ellos no te dejan contar nada, ¿cierto?

Rick bajó la vista y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

- Está bien, está bien. No me cuentes sobre ellos. Cuéntame sobre tu trabajo.

- Es lo mismo, no…

- ¿Dónde trabajas?

- Por aquí, por allá…

- ¿En el puerto?

- A veces…

- ¿Contrabando?

- Señorita Rose, por favor…

- Alcohol, ¿no?

- La prohibición es una estupidez. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que se puede hacer alcohol en las casas! ¡Y los ricos siempre beben y nadie les pone problemas!

- Entonces sí participas en el contrabando de alcohol.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¿Y entonces que haces?

- Estoy aburrido de trabajar con el viejo Wood, señorita Rose. Estoy aburrido de oler siempre a fritura y tener que soportar sus gritos. ¿Usted no se aburre?

- No tengo alternativa, Rick…

- ¡Sí hay alternativas, señorita Rose! Siempre hay alternativas. Yo quiero tener dinero, quiero vestirme bien, ayudar a mi familia… Nunca podré hacerlo si sigo trabajando sólo con el viejo Wood.

- Pero es un trabajo digno…

- ¿Digno? ¡Ja! ¡No me diga! – dijo irónicamente Rick - Sacar la basura y soportar las humillaciones de ese viejo prepotente… ¿a eso llama usted digno?

- Pero eso es mejor que…

- ¿Mejor que qué? ¿Ah? ¡Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que hago!

- Porque tú no me lo quieres contar… -insinuó Rose, intentando aprovechar el momento.

- Eso da lo mismo. Lo único que importa es que me respetan, ¿me escuchó bien? ¡Me respetan! Nunca nadie me había respetado como ellos me respetan. La gente siempre me ha mirado en menos porque soy pobre, pero no importa. Ya van a ver todos cuando tenga mi propio automóvil.

- ¿Tu propio automóvil? – preguntó sorprendida Rose.

- Le prometo sacarla a dar un paseo… Sólo tiene que guardarme el secreto – le dijo Rick, guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Nos vemos!

Sin más, Rick se le escabulló entre las manos, dejándola sorprendida en el medio de la calle. ¿Un automóvil? ¡Tendría que trabajar años para juntar dinero sólo para comprar una rueda! Seguro lo estaban usando en el contrabando, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Y qué más podía hacer? ¿Denunciarlo ante la policía? Nadie le creería y sólo terminaría metiendo al chiquillo en más problemas. En ese sentido Rick tenía razón: los pobres siempre llevan las de perder ante la justicia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría metido en ese mundo? ¿Cómo se habría metido con ellos?

Rose sintió que un puño le apretaba el corazón. Se sentía confundida. Rick tenía razón. El trabajo con el viejo Wood era una humillación constante. Pero era honrado y le permitía vivir… o mejor dicho, sobrevivir.

- Un automóvil… - repitió Rose en voz baja, dirigiendo la vista hacia la amplia avenida – Un automóvil…

"¡Sí hay alternativas, señorita Rose! Siempre hay alternativas" Ayudar a su familia… ser respetada… Rick parecía tan seguro. Alternativas… siempre hay alternativas. ¿Qué otras alternativas?

* * *

**_Hola a todo mundo:_**

**_El escenario ya está casi listo. Sólo faltan algunas piezas por aquí y por allá, pero creo que con estos primeros ocho capítulos ya nos hemos puesto al tanto de qué ha sido de la vida de (casi todos) nuestros protagonistas desde Pupilas II. _**

**_Van ocho capítulos, pero en Pupilas III aún no pasa una semana, así que yo misma también trataré de empezar a acelerar la historia, pero nunca tanto. Así que ahora sí, de lleno con la historia nueva. _**

**_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! No saben cuántas ideas me dan. Lo cual es genial. En cierta forma, al escribir la historia y leer sus comentarios, la historia comienza a tomar vida propia. ¡Es genial cuando eso pasa!_**

**_Un abrazo._**

**_PCR_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 9**

El tiempo parecía haber volado desde la reunión con el consejo. Hacía ya exactamente un mes que le habían llamado la atención como nunca antes habían hecho, lo cual significaba que le quedaba exactamente un mes para conseguir lo imposible: evitar que el principal de sus bancos cayera en la banca rota. La reunión se había extendido por horas y lo habían acusado de todo: irresponsable, inconsciente, loco. ¿En qué había pensado cuando arriesgó de esa manera la fortuna de su familia, aquella que sus padres le habían legado, y también la fortuna de ellos, como integrantes del consejo? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que la situación actual no le permitía seguir haciendo sus actos de estúpida misericordia? El tema de las indemnizaciones había sido la gota que terminó por agotar su paciencia.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Ese era el veredicto del consejo. Albert se había preparado mentalmente para soportar la lluvia de acusaciones y recriminaciones, incluso para recibir más de una sutil amenaza. Nada lo había preparado, sin embargo, para sus últimas palabras. Si en dos meses no lograba sacar al principal banco de la familia del peligro cierto de caer en banca rota, tomarían otras medidas. ¿Cuáles? El grupo se había negado a informárselo, limitándose sólo a recordarle que había una razón muy importante por la cual el consejo existía: para proteger la fortuna y los intereses de la familia contra todos… incluso contra el propio dueño de esa fortuna.

Los integrantes del consejo se habían retirado del amplio salón de reuniones en silencio, no sin antes darle severas miradas de advertencia. Durante la tarde, Albert se había reunido con George y Archie para explicarles lo ocurrido durante la reunión de la mañana. Para los más jóvenes no pasó inadvertido el momento en que el semblante de George cambió.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso, George? ¿Lo sabes? – lo interrogó Albert sin preámbulos.

- Bueno… tal vez… no sé, no puedo asegurar nada.

- Vamos, George, tú debes ser uno de los que mejor conoce todas las triquiñuelas legales que rodean al consejo y la sucesión de los Andrew – lo animó Archie.

- Sí, pero… han pasado muchos años y…

George hizo una pausa. Albert notó que medía sus palabras. La situación era entonces grave. Desde luego, él también conocía muy bien los aspectos legales del consejo, sus atribuciones y sus límites, así como sus propios derechos y responsabilidades. No por nada llevaba años ejerciendo la presidencia.

- No logro dar con ninguna figura legal que puedan usar para presionarme más. ¡Vamos! – reclamó molesto Albert – Lo que sea que quieren hacer, ya lo tienen decidido y lo harán de todas maneras. Esto no es más que una farsa. ¿Qué podría hacer para mejorar la situación del banco en dos meses? ¡Es ridículo! Ni un milagro podría mejorar las cosas, todos lo saben. Ni siquiera el dinero que nos dará el gobierno evitará que ese banco se pierda, ¿por qué poner eso como condición? Además, ¿qué quieren que haga? Mal que mal también es mi dinero, ¿no?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando eso suceda?

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – preguntó Albert sin ocultar su molestia - ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Una fiesta o un baile de disfraces? ¡Va a ser la ruina de todos! ¿De verdad crees que no lo sé?

- Albert, por favor… - rogó Archie en tono conciliador. No era momento para ironías.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con los empleados?

- Se van a quedar sin trabajo, desde luego. Y tendrán que arreglárselas con la indemnización miserable que…

- ¿Los vas a indemnizar también? – lo interrumpió George.

- Claro…

Archie y George intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Albert lo notó de inmediato.

- Oigan, por favor, no vamos a empezar de nuevo con…

- Albert, si haces eso estarás cavando tu propia tumba ante el consejo.

- Lo sé… por eso tenemos que encontrar una forma de sacar el banco adelante. No quiero pagar más indemnizaciones… ¡no quiero seguir perdiendo dinero!

La conversación había sido sólo la primera de las varias que tuvieron sobre el tema, muchas de las cuales había terminado inevitablemente en una pelea. Albert seguía aferrado a su decisión de no hacer pagar a justos por pecadores y pagar las inmunizaciones que fuera necesario a cada empleado despedido. Archie y George opinaban lo contrario y sostenían que las leyes de emergencia que el gobierno había establecido tenían una razón de ser: a corto plazo, salvar a cuantos bancos fuera posible, sin importar cuántas familias se vieran afectadas en el proceso. Familias pobres, desde luego, pues la idea de fondo era proteger a las familias ricas. Por tanto, estaban en su derecho de utilizar todos los medios que tenían a su favor. A largo plazo, los más pobres también se beneficiarían. A muy largo plazo.

Pero las peleas en nada ayudaron a mejorar la situación. El primer mes ya había pasado y sólo le quedaban treinta días para conseguir lo imposible. Solo en su amplio escritorio en la mansión de Chicago, Albert se veía obligado a enfrentar la realidad. No tenía salida. Ya nada podía hacer por salvar al banco. Nadie quería invertir con ellos y la crisis estaba aún lejos de terminar. La prensa no hacía las cosas más fáciles y cada día, en alguna parte del país se escribía un nuevo artículo sobre su inminente ruina. Para hacer las cosas aún más complicadas, no sólo una sino que dos de las sucursales del banco en Chicago habían sido asaltadas. ¡Condenados ladrones! La policía ya no era capaz de controlar la situación en las calles y parecía que sólo los mafiosos y sus amigos podían salir airosos del caos imperante.

Albert se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio. Estaba agotado. Nunca antes en su vida le había costado tanto trabajo hacer lo correcto. Pero… ¿qué era lo correcto? Lo que sus empleados hicieran con sus indemnizaciones no era su problema. Su problema era quedarse con la conciencia y la dignidad limpias de la mancha de no haberles pagado algo que compensara al menos en parte su incompetencia como empresario. Si todo el imperio Andrew terminaba por hundirse y él terminaba en la calle junto a su familia, sería su responsabilidad. Pero él siempre tendría medios, contactos y algo podría hacer para salir adelante; sus trabajadores, no.

Los Andrew no habían sido siempre la familia extremadamente adinerada que todo el mundo conocía. También habían sufrido reveses y no pocas veces habían tenido que sacrificarse hasta el extremo para salir adelante. Hasta ahora siempre lo habían logrado. ¿Sería él quien terminara con esa tradición? No. Esa era una carga demasiado pesada, una que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Le quedaba sólo un mes y, fuera lo que fuera que el consejo tuviera en mente, Albert sabía que esta vez no estaban jugando. Su idoneidad como líder estaba con justa razón en duda y bien sabía que una vez perdida la confianza, sería muy difícil recuperarla. El consejo podía incluso… no, no lo harían… pero le habían dicho que si las cosas no mejoraban, estaban dispuestos a defender la fortuna contra todos, incluso contra él mismo.

¿Se atreverían a quitarle su propio dinero en nombre de la familia?

La única condición del consejo era salvar el banco. Nada habían dicho sobre el resto de las empresas. En tiempos desesperados, eran necesarias medidas desesperadas. Ya estaba decidido. Había llegado el momento de vender.

** p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para Rick en el último tiempo. Primero, Rose había notado que el muchacho comenzaba a vestirse mejor. Un día había llegado con un nuevo reloj y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a usar un penetrante perfume. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar entre los empleados del café y fue entonces que Rose notó, por primera vez, que algo más había cambiado dentro de Rick. Su respuesta violenta y amenazante tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pero como suele ocurrir, nadie le dio mayor importancia.

Nadie, excepto Rose.

Cuatro semanas era muy poco tiempo. Rick estaba yendo demasiado lejos en sus tratos con la mafia y Rose se debatía entre el miedo y la fascinación. No por Rick, desde luego, sino por esa embriagadora seguridad y alegría que parecía emanar del muchacho. Su risa inocente había dado paso a otra burlona y amenazante, pero fuera del episodio por las burlas sobre su perfume, nunca más se había mostrado agresivo con nadie. Con el paso de los días, comenzó a llegar tarde al trabajo y si bien cumplía con sus labores, era evidente que ya no lo hacía con el empeño de antes. El día que el viejo Wood amenazó con despedirlo, Rick lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y sin siquiera pestañar, le había dejado en claro que mejor no se atreviera a hacerlo. Para sorpresa de todos, Wood no se atrevió.

Desde entonces Rick llegaba al café a la hora que mejor le parecía. Por las mañanas se veía cansado y en más de una ocasión había llegado despeinado y con la ropa impregnada por el olor penetrante del tabaco y el alcohol. Aquella era una de esas mañanas y esta vez, Rose había decidido que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Decidida a saber qué pasaba, lo había hostigado hasta obligarlo a dejarla sentir su aliento, para confirmar que no había bebido. Efectivamente, no encontró rastros de alcohol en el aliento del muchacho, pero sí varios cigarrillos en su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer, Rose? ¿Convertirse en mi niñera?

- ¿No crees que estás muy joven para fumar?

- Vamos, ya soy un adulto…

- Claro que no. Esta misma semana voy a ir a casa de tus padres y…

- ¡No se atreva a hacerlo! – fue la fría y amenazante respuesta de Rick.

Rose se quedó sin habla, encogida en un rincón de la cocina, con la mirada del joven atravesándole el corazón. Hasta entonces, sus conversaciones solapadas sobre el tema no habían superado el umbral de las bromas y las indirectas. Ahora, en cambio, por primera vez se veía enfrentada a la realidad tal cual era: Rick ya no era el muchachito odioso que la molestaba de vez en cuando. Rick era parte de algo mayor y mucho más peligroso que las bromas de adolescentes. Por primera vez desde que supo la verdad, Rose sintió miedo. Si pensaba que tenía algún tipo de influencia sobre el joven, estaba equivocada. Rick se le acercó peligrosamente.

- No estoy jugando, Rose… - le dijo en voz baja.

- Vamos, Rick, no me hables de esa manera, ¿qué te pasa? – trató de bromear Rose, sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz. Rick sonrió, seguro del poder que el miedo le confería sobre la muchacha.

- No se trata sólo de mí, Rose… entiéndalo de una vez - Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Rick había salido lentamente de la cocina.

Durante largo rato, Rose permaneció en silencio, temblando sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? Rick jamás le haría daño, de eso estaba segura. O al menos así lo creía. Tal vez había exagerado su papel de amiga sobreprotectora. En realidad, Rick ni siquiera era su amigo, sino apenas un mocoso mal educado que trabajaba en el café. Podría ser él o cualquier otro. Si a él no le importaba su propia seguridad, ¿qué tenía que hacer ella preocupándose? Mal que mal, él tenía a sus padres. Ella sólo tenía a su madre y si algo le pasara…

- ¡Rose! – gritó Wood desde el mostrador.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó de vuelta Rose, obligándose a dejar de lado el miedo que de pronto la invadía.

- ¡Date prisa! Hay dos clientes esperando y el inútil de Rick no está por ningún lado. En cuanto vuelva lo voy a poner de patitas en la calle… ¡Ya se las verá conmigo!

Aunque Rose se dirigía con paso rápido a atender a los clientes, no pudo evitar devolverse y mirar a Wood cuando lo oyó decir que Rick se las vería con él. Sin palabras, su mirada llevaba una sola pregunta: "¿En verdad se atrevería hacerlo?" Wood desvió la mirada y por un momento, pareció afanado en tratar de encontrar una respuesta que no dejara en evidencia sus temores.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Date prisa, atiende a los clientes! – le gritó en cambio.

Rose lo miró y asintió sin decir palabra. "No, desde luego no me atrevería", era la respuesta que Wood le gritaba en silencio. Minutos después, cuando volvía a la cocina para preparar la orden de los clientes, Rose comprendía que el chiquillo del cual se preocupaba en realidad ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance. De hecho, si había alguien que en realidad necesitara protección esa era ella misma… o el viejo Wood con su mal carácter. Pero de los dos, era ella y no Wood quien tenía más que perder.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 10**

Si bien su marido enfrentaba serios reveses económicos, la situación era bastante más favorable para Candy y George, su socio. Enfermos siempre habría, eso era un hecho, así como millonarios dispuestos a gastar hasta su último centavo con tal de recuperarse o al menos pasar sus últimos días de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo, la crisis se había dejado sentir en las finanzas de la clínica, algo que se hizo patente cuando dejó de haber listas de espera y comenzó a haber camas vacías.

Tal vez el mayor problema, uno sobre el cual nada podían hacer, era la sombra de duda que el nombre Andrew acarreaba consigo. Algunos sabían que Candy había iniciado sus clínicas sola, pero muchos otros creían que, en realidad sólo se trataba de uno más de los muchos negocios de la familia de su marido. Mal que mal, el millonario famoso era él, no ella.

Las clínicas aún seguían siendo uno de los principales clientes de las granjas de Tom, pero era imposible mantener su negocio en pie dependiendo sólo de esos ingresos. Las cosas se complicaban a diario no sólo para él, sino para la gran mayoría de los granjeros de la región. Cuando los precios bajaron y los bancos no respondieron, muchos perdieron el trabajo años. Algunos lograron recuperarse, pero otros se vieron obligados a vender. Los especuladores habían hecho grandes negocios a costa de la desesperación de granjeros que poco o nada entendían de plusvalías y grandes capitales. El padre de Tom, sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a vender, algo que su hijo interpretaba sólo como una muestra más de su testarudo orgullo vaquero.

Caía la tarde en el rancho y, tal como era su costumbre, Tom daba una última vuelta por los corrales para asegurarse de que sus animales estuvieran bien. Los trabajadores se habían retirado hacía un par de horas y él, como siempre, era quien le ponía el punto final a las labores del día. Al menos a las físicas, porque en cuanto volviera a su casa, lo esperaba un alto de cartas, facturas, documentos, cuentas y otros detalles que no alcanzaba a revisar durante el día. Una de las primeras personas que tuvo que despedir fue la secretaria que los había acompañado durante los últimos años. La decisión había sido dura, pero no había alternativa. Desde entonces, su pequeña oficina se había convertido en un caos del que pocas veces salía victorioso. Con todo, había aprendido a arreglárselas solo, trabajando horas extras cada día. En campo no había feriados.

Mantenerse ocupado no era algo malo para Tom. Su padre siempre se lo había dicho: no hay mejor remedio para las penas que el trabajo duro. Tom había puesto en práctica ese consejo desde niño, en especial con su propia hermana, cuando regresó destrozada de la gran ciudad tras su ruptura con el actor inglés. Terry Grantchester. ¡Aggg! De sólo recordar su nombre sentía que le hervía la sangre. Un portón mal cerrado pagó las consecuencias de su vieja rabia y recibió gratuitamente una recia patada que por fin lo cerró. Listo. Hora de regresar a su casa.

Como siempre, cenaría con su padre y luego volvería a su casa. Sabía que tendría que aguantar sus quejas y reclamos de tiempos mejores y su insistencia en que la gente era floja, que no valoraban el trabajo duro, que todos querían verlo arruinado, pero que él jamás cedería y que él, como su hijo y único heredero, debía seguir su ejemplo.

Con un salto ágil, Tom montó su caballo y se dirigió al viejo rancho. Estaba cansado y mal humorado. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo recordar el nombre de Terry sacaba lo peor de su ser. Era por lo mal que lo había pasado su hermana, por sus lágrimas y todo eso… o al menos eso es lo que quería creer. En el fondo, sin embargo, todos sabían (él, el primero), que su molestia se debía a otra cosa. Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir algo por la francesa que durante años había jugado con sus sentimientos eso estaba claro, pero el nombre de Terry le recordaba los malos tiempos, las mentiras, lo absurdo de la situación, su patética búsqueda y los horribles días en París. En realidad Terry no tenía culpa de nada. Él sabía que la prensa había inventado todo y que el montaje no buscaba más que terminar con la reputación de ella, pero aun así… Esa foto… la mañana que descubrió todo en Boston, la forma en que las cosas se dieron… todo parecía ahora un mal sueño, un error garrafal, un pasado que lo condenaba.

Y luego estaba su padre. Sólo esperaba que aquella no fuera otra de esas noches. En general podía soportar su repetitivo discurso sobre las penurias económicas y la forma en que los hombres de verdad debían enfrentarlas. Pero había una cosa, una sola cosa que ya no quería seguir oyendo: "Un nieto… ¿cuándo me vas a dar un nieto? No quiero morirme sin conocer la cara de al menos uno de tus hijos… Tom, ya estás viejo, ¿cuándo piensas casarte? ¿Qué más esperas?". Cuándo me vas a dar un nieto… al parecer, su padre aún creía que los hijos se daban igual que los cachorros de alguna mascota de la granja.

Su padre, y todos junto con él, no comprendían su aversión al compromiso. Para Tom, en cambio, las cosas eran muy simples: ¿para qué comprometerse con alguien si podía estar con quien quisiera las veces que quisiera, sin salir lastimado y sin él lastimar a nadie? No era un mujeriego, eso jamás, pero nunca le faltaba compañía. Steve, su padre, miraba con malos ojos a esas muchachitas descaradas que evidentemente no tenían ninguna intención de formalizar nada con su hijo. ¿Qué le pasaba a la juventud? ¿Desde cuándo se había visto a mujeres fumando, con el cabello corto y hablando con palabrotas? No todas las amigas de Tom era así, pero sí un número alarmante de ellas. A Tom, sin embargo, aquello lo traía sin cuidado. Si ellas querían pasar bien, él también. Si ellas no querían compromiso, él tampoco. Si la cosa se ponía seria y la palabra "amor" aparecía en el camino, Tom, simplemente tomaba su sombrero y desaparecía tal como había llegado: sin aviso, sin compromiso, sin culpa alguna. No quería salir lastimado, pero tampoco permitiría que alguien sufriera por su culpa. Le habían mentido demasiado, pero ello no había hecho que cambiara su naturaleza noble.

- Deberías conseguirte una buena mujer, Tom – le decía su padre – yo ya estoy viejo y...

- Descuida, siempre habrá un lugar para ti en la clínica de Candy. No necesitas una nuera para que te cuide en la vejez.

- No necesito una nuera que me cuide – respondía Steve molesto – Necesito una mujer que te cuide a ti.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Steve! – reclamaba Tom – No me vengas con esas cosas, yo puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás transformando en un viejo chocho?

- ¡No seas insolente!

- ¡Pues entonces tampoco seas insolente tú, papá! – se quejaba Tom molesto – Déjame tranquilo. ¿Para qué quieres que me case?

- Porque quiero que…

- Porque quieres que te dé un nieto… ¡Por favor! Para eso no necesito una mujer…

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

- ¿Acaso tú necesitaste una para tenerme a mí?

- Pero es distinto, Susan murió…

- Sí, sí, sí… lo sé, Susan murió mucho tiempo antes de que me adoptaras. Bueno, adivina qué: yo también puedo adoptar a un niño el día que quiera. Pero antes tengo que querer hacerlo… y la verdad es que no quiero. ¿Entendido?

- Pero yo quiero un…

- No se trata de lo que tú quieras, Steve… se trata de lo que yo quiera.

- No me gustaría que te quedaras solo, hijo. Tom, no lo hago por molestarte… sólo me preocupo por ti. Tú le has dado razón a mi vida, lo sabes.

- Lo sé, papá, y te lo agradezco, pero…

- Lo que pasó con esa mujer…

- ¡Ah no! – reclamaba airado Tom – No otra vez. Estoy harto de que me lo recuerdes, eso ya pasó, entiéndelo. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no siento nada por ella? Fui yo el que terminó con ella, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

- Tengo claro que ya no sientes nada por ella, Tom… pero nunca has vuelto a ser el mismo.

- ¿Y qué? La gente cambia, ¿no? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué siguiera siendo el mismo tonto grave de siempre? No sirve de nada, papá. Las cosas están bien como están. No quiero compromisos, ni con una mujer, ni con un hijo. Soy feliz estando solo y si alguien quiere acompañarme de vez en cuando, si alguien está dispuesta a pasar un buen rato y no preocuparse por compromisos, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Tú también has tenido tus aventuritas, ¿no?

- Desde luego que sí – sonreía Steve – Pero no para ocultarme de mis problemas.

- ¿Y qué problemas tengo yo, según tú?

- Eso, Thomas Stevens, es algo que sólo tú puedes responder.

La conversación había ocurrido hacía un par de semanas, pero Tom aún no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. En cada rato libre, en cada pausa en el camino, en cada momento de silencio, la pregunta volvía: "¿Qué problema tengo yo?" No tenía ninguno. Estaba bien. Estaba tranquilo. Simplemente no quería ataduras. Sólo quería pasarlo bien.

Sintiendo que otra vez la molestia bullía en su interior, Tom azuzó a su caballo para que apurara el paso. Ya no tenía ganas de cenar. Simplemente pasaría a ver a su padre, lo saludaría, y luego se iría al pueblo. Siempre había alguna amiga con la cual conversar. Y claro… también algo más que eso.

**p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Albert llegó cansado de la oficina. El día había sido particularmente duro. Su decisión de vender parte de las empresas había caído sobre su equipo más cercano como un balde de agua fría. Sin embargo, era una realidad que veían venir. Ahora sólo les quedaba definir los detalles legales y los términos económicos para luego contactar discretamente a los posibles interesados. El tiempo estaba en su contra; la prensa también. Albert deseaba que todo se hiciera en la más absoluta reserva, pero sabía que aquello era casi imposible. Así que debían darse prisa, antes que la prensa se encargara otra vez de gritar al mundo sus problemas financieros y de paso ahuyentar a posibles compradores.

El más afectado con la noticia había sido Archie. Parte de los proyectos que él había ayudado a desarrollar serían los primeros en ser liquidados. California seguía creciendo y el cine parecía ajeno a los vaivenes económicos. Sin duda podrían obtener buenos precios de las propiedades que allí tenían los Andrew. Pero había otra parte, una que pertenecía sólo a él y su familia, que Archie no estaba dispuesto a tocar. Si Albert quería vender, podía vender sus propiedades. Él no vendería. Su padre tampoco lo aceptaría y él, siendo padre a su vez, tampoco hipotecaría el futuro de sus hijas. Albert había preferido no insistir. Archie estaba en todo su derecho de defender sus propios intereses, incluso yendo en contra del cabeza de la familia. Luego estaban los negocios en Florida… pero eso era harina de costal y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con negocios tan importantes en tantos lugares. California sería el primer lugar que los Andrew abandonarían.

Sabiendo que ése sería un día complicado y que llegaría tarde, Candy había decidido apoyar a su marido de la única forma que le era posible. Llegó más temprano de lo habitual, jugó con Alex, cenaron juntos y a las nueve de la noche había conseguido que se durmiera plácidamente en su habitación. Albert llegó pasadas las diez, cuando Candy ya comenzaba a sentir la fatiga del largo día. Sin embargo, se dispuso a recibirlo como lo que era: su rey, el dueño de su corazón, el hombre al que más amaba y admiraba en el mundo entero. No importaba lo que otros pensaran. Daba lo mismo lo que la gente opinara o los diarios especularan. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo conocía mejor que ella. Su vida había estado unida siempre a la de él. Sus triunfos eran de ella y sus caídas la hacían caer a ella también. Verlo derrotado le partía el corazón, pero verlo levantarse una y otra vez para seguir adelante, despertaba en ella una pasión y admiración cada día más grandes.

Amaba a Albert. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su corazón, cada instante del día. Sólo el amor que sentía por Alex podía rivalizar en parte por lo que sentía por Albert, pero era Alex, su propio hijo, uno de los mayores motivos para amar aún más a su marido. Alex era el resultado perfecto de su unión y tal vez un día no muy lejano, no sería el único. Candy y Albert siempre habían querido tener una familia grande, tal vez en parte para compensar sus propias carencias. Ambos sabían que algún día adoptarían a un niño o una niña… tal vez a más de uno… pero antes querían formar su propia familia. Eran jóvenes y todo parecía estar a su favor. Hasta que la maldita crisis había llegado a destruir su tranquilidad. Las deudas, la vergüenza, la bancarrota, el qué dirán, los buitres. Las cosas no parecían mejorar y la paciencia se les agotaba.

Pero esa noche sería diferente. Candy necesitaba a Albert, a su esposo, al hombre que amaba y él, bien lo sabía Candy, necesitaba a su mujer. Decida a darle lo que necesitaba, Candy le había pedido a la servidumbre que se retirara temprano. Ella se encargaría de la cena. En cuanto sintió llegar el automóvil, corrió a la puerta para recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa. Sorprendido, Albert dejó que Candy lo besara suavemente en los labios, para luego quitarle el pesado maletín.

- La cena está lista, sólo faltas tú. Ve a cambiarte, yo llevo tu maletín al escritorio.

- ¿Alex todavía está despierto?

- Claro que no. Cenó a la hora de siempre y logré que se durmiera como a las nueve.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido Albert – Debió haberte costado mucho.

- No tanto… hoy llegué más temprano y jugué con él hasta que se cansó. Me costó un poco bañarlo, porque ya casi se quedaba dormido, pero al final resultó.

- Vaya – comentó Albert sonriendo – Tus habilidades no dejan de sorprenderme.

- Qué vamos a hacerle – contestó Candy encogiéndose de hombros– Mi hijo tiene el mejor padre del mundo: no me queda otra más que estar a su altura.

Sin previo aviso, lo besó fugazmente en los labios y corrió hacia el escritorio para deshacerse del maletín de su marido y, con un poco de suerte, de las preocupaciones que en él traía a casa. Albert se la quedó mirando, sorprendido y fascinado.

- ¡Date prisa! – la oyó decir antes de perderse tras la puerta – El baño está listo. Creo que te hará bien una ducha tibia antes de cenar, así que me das tiempo para terminar de preparar la cena.

- ¿Preparar la cena? ¿Y qué pasó con…?

- Les dije que podían retirarse temprano – contestó Candy asomándose por la puerta mientras Albert ya subía por la escalera, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Albert se detuvo en seco, prendado del brillo de sus ojos o mejor dicho, de la sombra inquietante que en ellos creyó descubrir. Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron y Albert sintió un impulso apremiante. Era tan bella, era tan alegre, estaba tan llena de vida… era hermosa y era suya. Su mano derecha se había detenido justo antes de librarse de uno de los finos gemelos que le conferían el toque de distinción preciso para el hombre elegante y atractivo que era por naturaleza. Por un breve instante, dudó en volver sus pasos y correr hasta ella, pero Candy se le adelantó.

- No todavía – lo detuvo con una sonrisa coqueta – no sin que antes de hayas duchado.

- ¿Y eso? Tampoco huelo tan mal – contestó sorprendido su marido.

- Claro que no… pero me gusta más cómo te ves con el pelo húmedo…

Candy se dio el gusto de disfrutar la cara de sorpresa de su marido. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le guiñó un ojo y corrió hacia la cocina.

- ¡No me hagas esperar mucho! – fue lo último que le alcanzó a oír.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Albert corrió a la habitación. Sus deseos eran órdenes para él. Y si ella así lo deseaba… ¿quién era él para oponerse?

En quince minutos Albert llegó al comedor, cumpliendo estrictamente la orden de su dueña y señora: el cabello húmedo, pensaba Candy, le daba un todo aún más sensual. Para su sorpresa, el comedor estaba a media luz. Candy lo esperaba con una copa de su vino blanco favorito en la mano.

- Preparé algo liviano para esta noche… - le advirtió entregándole la copa - Espero que no te moleste.

- No tengo mucha hambre – le contestó Albert acercándose con paso lento para recibir la fría copa. Candy tomó la suya y en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos brindaron. Albert tomó un sorbo de su copa. Frío. Seco. Perfecto. Tal como le gustaba - ¿Se puede saber qué celebramos, señora Andrew? – preguntó por fin, casi queriendo llenar el vacío con palabras que bien sabía eran inútiles y sin sentido.

- Nada… o mejor dicho, todo – contestó enigmática Candy – mirándolo coqueta sobre el borde de su copa.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? Yo no veo muchas razones para celebrar, hoy supe que…

- No, no, no – se apuró Candy a interrumpirlo – Por favor, no ahora… ¿Podemos dejar los negocios de lado? Aunque sea sólo por esta noche… por una noche – suplicó Candy- Te extraño.

Albert notó el tono suplicante de la voz de su mujer. Lo miraba con ojos tristes y a la vez expectantes. Su rostro parecía cansado, pero a la vez, brillante. ¿Lo extrañaba? ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo si estaban juntos?

- Te extraño a ti, mi amor… extraño a mi marido… te extraño…

Y sin más preámbulos, Candy había tomado ambas copas para dejarlas de lado y aferrarse a Albert, buscando refugio como siempre en su amplio pecho, en el calor de su piel, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de la gota de agua fría que descendiendo lenta desde su pelo aún húmedo, había terminado por llegar hasta su propio cuello.

- Candy, perdóname, por favor – contestó Albert estrechándola con fuerza – Sé que he últimamente he estado algo ausente, pero tú sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, lo sé, claro que lo sé. Siempre lo sé… por eso quiero agradecerte, porque sé que todo lo que haces es por nosotros, por Alex, por mí, por todos.

- Jamás permitiré que nada les falte, Candy, te lo juró.

- Albert, no necesitas jurar nada, no hay nada que justificar. No quiero explicaciones, ni promesas… No quiero hablar de eso… sólo quiero hablar de ti y de mí. Ahora.

Albert la besó. La besó con las ansias del primer día y con el miedo de la última noche. No quería fallarle a ella ni a su hijo, pero era sólo uno. Siempre le había costado mantener el equilibrio entre sus múltiples papeles. De joven, había jugado al vagabundo y lo había dejado todo de lado. Siendo adulto, se había enfrascado en una batalla comercial con un fantasma, sin darse cuenta de que con ello caía como estúpido en una trampa. El verdadero desastre que aquello había llevado a su vida casi lo destruye, pero junto a Candy había logrado volver a su centro, a ser él mismo y aceptarse como William Albert Andrew, el hombre, el esposo, el amigo, el padre y el hombre de negocios. Eran todos uno mismo. Eran todos él mismo. Pero a veces las circunstancias lo envolvían y la crisis actual era, por lejos, uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo. Sentía que el mundo le daba la espalda y temía que al perder su fortuna, su honra y su buen nombre, una parte fundamental de su vida y su historia también se iría a la basura.

- Ya deja de pensar – reclamó Candy en voz baja acariciando con sus labios los labios de Albert, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello húmedo– Vuelve conmigo, no me dejes besándote sola.

¿Cómo sabía qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo sabía que otra vez su mente se perdía en la niebla de sus temores, haciendo que sus labios, besándola, en realidad no la besaran? Candy sonrió con ternura al ver su rostro confundido. Sabía de antemano que la batalla no sería fácil y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la mesa que había dispuesto para ambos.

- Risotto de camarones…

- Mi favorito… - dijo Albert conmovido.

- Lo sé. Culpa a tu hijo de que no lo comamos más a menudo. ¿Cómo es posible que no le gusten los camarones?

- ¿Y cómo es posible que tú no recuerdes que no te gustaban hasta que yo te cociné este risotto por primera vez?

- ¡No! – rió Candy de buena gana – Tienes toda la razón, ¡lo había olvidado!

- Yo no – dijo Albert ayudando a Candy a tomar asiento como todo un caballero – Nunca lo olvidaría… ¿Cómo podría olvidar una noche juntos en París?

Acercándose a su mujer, depositó un suave beso en su mano derecha. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

- Te amo, Candy… gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por esta cena…

- Ni siquiera sabes cómo quedó el risotto – bromeó Candy sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, disfrutando las mil mariposas que aún tras los años juntos su marido hacía revolotear en su estómago con apenas un roce y dos palabras.

- Estoy seguro de que está exquisito… y si no lo está, simularé que lo disfruto y cuando te descuides se lo daré a Pelusa. Ella siempre está dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa – bromeó Albert divertido.

- ¡Albert! – reclamó Candy castigándolo dulcemente con su servilleta.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y recuerdos de días más alegres. Con todo, Candy debía hacer un esfuerzo consciente por mantener el ritmo animado de la conversación y cambiar de tema ágilmente cuando Albert o ella, sin darse cuenta, volvían a concentrarse en los negocios. La tarea no era fácil. Albert se mostraba alegre y casi relajado, para luego volver a esconderse en sus silencios.

Desde luego, aquello no era novedad. Albert siempre había sido igual. De hecho, el instante mágico de su primer encuentro en la colina no había sido más que el resultado de uno de sus momentos de aislamiento. Incluso durante el tiempo en que perdió la memoria, la extrovertida y siempre parlanchina Candy había tenido que aprender a lidiar con su temperamento más bien mesurado y reflexivo que lo llevaba a ocultar la angustia que sentía por no saber quién era ni a dónde pertenecía. Era parte de su naturaleza. Albert era así y había sido criado para ocultar sus sentimientos, apretar los puños y seguir adelante. Pero eso era para cuando estaba solo. Ahora la tenía a ella y podía reclinarse en su hombro para descansar. Pero no quería hacerlo. Su gran defecto era el orgullo: bueno muchas veces, fatal en otras tantas.

Después del postre, Albert ayudó a Candy a lavar los platos y dejar todo en orden. Fue un momento relajado adornado por risas ahogadas para evitar que los demás despertaran. ¿Cómo no recordar sus días en el pequeño departamento de Candy? ¿Sus brutales experimentos para hacerle recobrar la memoria o las innumerables ollas que ella había quemado? Incluso entonces, y pese a todas las evidencias en su contra, Albert había sabido que algún día sería una excelente esposa. Verla desplazarse de un lugar a otro por la cocina dejando todo en orden, adelantando algunos detalles para el día siguiente, revisando la alacena y confirmando que hubiera leche fresca para el desayuno, no hacía más que confirmarle que había estado en lo cierto.

- Yo tenía razón – le dijo cuando por fin se sentaron uno junto al otro en uno de los sillones del escritorio de Albert para disfrutar el café frente a la luz de la chimenea.

- ¿En qué? – le preguntó Candy, acomodándose a su lado y dejando que la envolviera con su brazo derecho.

- Eres una excelente esposa… Siempre lo supe.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Soy tan atolondrada…

- Es cierto, eres muy atolondrada…- sonrió Albert tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice – Pero has mejorado mucho. Confieso que en algún momento pensé que tendría que resignarme a comer sólo comidas ahumadas o que olvidarías a Alex en algún rincón de la casa, pero…

- ¡Albert! Nunca haría eso, ¿cómo crees? Además, aprendí a cocinar bien mucho antes de casarme contigo, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé, lo sé, gruñona – contestó Albert hundiendo su rostro en los alegres rizos de Candy – Y cada día lo haces mejor.

- ¿Te gustó la cena?

- Estaba deliciosa. El postre, el vino, todo… gracias, Candy… de verdad lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un momento tranquilo, sencillo, así, contigo cerca – Albert la estrecho fuerte contra sí – No me dejes nunca, Candy, por favor...

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes – fue la tajante respuesta de Candy con la que trató de cambiar el giro triste de la conversación a otro más alegre – Tú y yo nos casamos para siempre, ¿recuerdas? Fue tu idea eso de compartir todo, incluso un sándwich.

- Lo sé. Y me alegra que aceptaras mi propuesta de compartirlo todo… incluso mi cama – le susurró Albert coquetamente al oído.

- Imagino que no estabas pensando precisamente en eso cuando me dijiste lo del sándwich, ¿verdad? – preguntó Candy siguiendo la broma.

- No… entonces no… pero ahora, en cambio…

- ¿Qué?

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del instante en que Albert se giró con un movimiento rápido hasta dejarla recostada en el sofá, con su pecho presionado sobre el suyo y sus labios tibios recorriendo su cuello primero, para llegar a sus labios ansiosos después. Se besaron con alegría, reconociéndose y disfrutándose como siempre. Con urgencia, Albert deslizó sus manos fuertes por sus costados delicados hasta llegar a sus caderas. El cuerpo de Candy había cambiado tras el nacimiento de Alex dando paso a formas más redondas, pero mucho más sensuales. Candy era toda una mujer, perfecta para él. Más o menos cintura, poco importaba. Lo único que importaba era ella, ella misma, su todo. Eso era lo único que Albert necesitaba. Candy sonrió complacida.

- ¿Incluso tu sofá? – le preguntó entre besos.

- Incluso mi sofá – le contestó Albert entendiendo el mensaje que ocultaba su pregunta – Antes no te importaba… ¿O tal vez prefieres estar más cómoda?

- Me encanta este sofá – respondió Candy besándolo de nuevo.

- Lo sé… -sonrió Albert recordando otras noches – Claro que lo sé.

Solos en la inmensidad de la noche, teniendo sólo al fuego de la chimenea por testigo, no costaba dejarse llevar. Candy lo besó en la frente, Albert la besó en la boca. Sus manos se encontraban para luego perderse en el cuerpo del otro, tanteando con persistencia, imaginando qué había tras la suave tela del vestido de Candy y las delicadas fibras de la camisa de Albert.

- Qué rápido se te secó el pelo… - reclamó Candy acariciando sus suaves mechones rubios.

- Eso tiene arreglo. Ven conmigo.

Sin más, Albert la alzó entre sus brazos y sin siquiera perder el aliento, en pocos minutos se dio el lujo de llevarla hasta su habitación, cargándola como si fuera ella una fina porcelana. El corazón de Candy palpitaba furioso. Sabía qué iba a suceder y moría de ganas por que ocurriera pronto. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba extender ese momento hasta el infinito, que no llegaran nunca a la alcoba y que el mundo se detuviera ahí, en ese instante, con ella entre sus brazos, con él como su fiel guardián. En la oscuridad y con cada roce, Candy podía percibir la firmeza de sus músculos, el vigor de su cuerpo divino marcado para siempre por las garras de un león. Cuando por fin Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí y la depositó con suavidad en la mullida alfombra de su habitación, Candy no lo pensó dos veces. En un instante se colgó de su cuello y atrapó los labios de su marido entre los suyos para besarlo con pasión. Era suyo, era completa y totalmente suyo y había algo en propio cuerpo que así lo demostraba. Sus delicados dedos blancos bajaron ágiles por el cuello de Albert hasta encontrar el primer botón de su camisa. Uno… dos… tres… Albert suspiró, dejándose hacer primero, tensándose después.

Oh no… ahí estaba de nuevo. Albert estaba pensando. ¡No tenía que pensar! No estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, ni con nada. En ese momento, Albert no tenía derecho a pensar en nada más que en ella porque ella no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él.

- Déjate llevar, amor, déjate llevar… - le rogó Candy al oído mientras terminaba de desabotonar su camisa, para luego posar sus manos tibias sobre el abdomen de su esposo y subir lenta, muy lentamente hasta su pecho.

Albert cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole recorrerlo a su antojo. Las manos de Candy por fin encontraron las cicatrices que el paso del tiempo jamás lograría borrar del pecho de Albert. Sus cicatrices de guerra, el recuerdo permanente de que si tuviera que dar la vida por ella, no lo pensaría dos veces. ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre tan extraordinario? ¿Cómo no desear estar a su lado para siempre?

Candy depositó primero un beso tímido sobre una de las delgadas líneas que atravesaban el torso de su marido. De inmediato, los músculos de Albert se tensaron y, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar algo parecido a un quejido o el leve rugido de un león adormilado. Candy no se detuvo. Volvió a besarlo, mientas sus manos recorrían sus costados. ¿Albert trataba de luchar?

- Déjate llevar, Albert, déjate llevar… - rogó de nuevo Candy repasando suavemente con sus finas uñas las marcas que las garras del león habían dejado en el cuerpo de su marido.

Era más de lo que cualquier mortal podía soportar y él no tenía por qué aguantar nada. Era suya, su mujer, la señora Andrew, la esposa que él había escogido, la mujer que había aceptado compartir todo con él.

Incluso el sofá.

Incluso su cama.

Y aquella noche, su cama sería el lugar.

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_"Por favor, no hagas sufrir mucho a Albert"... oh... vamos... ¡qué mala fama tengo yo entre ustedes! :-D_**

**_Nada, entiendo los nervios y como ayer dije que la mejor disculpa es simplemente hacer lo que se espera en este sitio, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, recién terminado. Gracias por sus comentarios y por la gran paciencia. Abrazos!_**

**_PCR_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 11**

Candy despertó con un leve cosquilleo sobre la mejilla. Aún dormida, su mano trató de librarse de la suave molestia, pero sin lograrlo. Una y otra vez, algo muy delicado recorrió su rostro hasta hacerla despertar.

- ¿Qué…?

- Buenos días, Candy…

Una pequeña flor ante sus ojos, y tras ella, la sonrisa alegre de su marido.

- Anoche tú cocinaste, así que esta mañana me encargué yo del desayuno.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Candy aún aturdida, recibiendo la pequeña flor que Albert le entregaba.

- Sé que es muy temprano, pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo en la oficina y debo llegar antes de las ocho… y no quería desayunar solo…

Albert estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, invitándola a incorporarse para que él pudiera depositar en la cama la bandeja del desayuno que tan cuidadosamente había preparado. Con una sonrisa, Candy aceptó.

- Muchas gracias por lo de anoche – comentó Albert sirviéndole un poco de café – De verdad lo necesitaba.

- Yo también – admitió Candy.

- Lamento que últimamente haya estado tan…

- No, no, no – lo interrumpió Candy – Por favor, no te disculpes. No tengo nada que disculparte, ya te lo dije anoche. Sé que esto es momentáneo y que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Sólo quería darte fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Albert bajó la vista. ¿Momentáneo? Si Candy aún pensaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo pasajero, entonces él había hecho un muy buen papel ocultándole la verdadera situación. Tal vez era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Tal vez era hora de prepararla para lo que ya no había forma de evitar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa? Pasa todo, pensó Albert. ¿Pero cómo se lo iba a explicar? Ni siquiera él entendía cómo las cosas habían empeorado tanto y tan rápido, como el fuego en la hierba seca. La crisis había golpeado a todos, eso estaba claro, pero la más simple de las lógicas indicaba que los Andrew deberían haber sido capaces de capear el temporal de una u otra manera. ¿Qué era entonces lo que había salido mal? ¿Qué?

- Albert… Ey… mírame.

- ¿Ah? Perdona, Candy, tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte, lo siento.

- Está bien…

A buen entendedor pocas palabras, pensó Candy. No era el momento de preguntar más detalles, ni de actuar como esposa ofendida. Era sólo el momento de recordarle que no estaba solo, que lo amaba y que confiaba en él. Con un gesto ágil, Candy se inclinó sobre la cama y lo besó en los labios.

- Tienes gusto a café – sonrió Albert.

- Mis besos son siempre muy originales, ¿no crees?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – sonrió de buena gana Albert – De ahora en adelante, cada vez que tome una taza de café me acordaré de ti.

- ¿Y cuántas tazas de café tomas?

- Varias…

- No deberías tomar tantas.

- ¿No quieres que te recuerde?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no quiero que te enfermes.

- Vamos, no exageres, tampoco es para tanto.

- Está bien, está bien – cedió Candy volviendo a acomodarse en la cama - ¿Y esas flores?

- Las corté para ti –contestó Albert, bajando la vista y… ¿sonrojándose?

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? – preguntó su esposa, sorprendida.

- Pues… sí…

- Awww, ¡Albert! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Te amo! – exclamó Candy acercándose otra vez para abrazarlo – Hacía años que no me traías flores, ¡gracias!

- ¿Cómo que años? Hace unas semanas también te regalé flores…

- Sí, pero no eran como éstas, cortadas por ti mismo. Eso las hace aún más especiales. Es mucho más romántico.

- Bueno…- dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros – En el fondo soy un príncipe, ¿no?

Ambos sonrieron. Candy prefirió no volver a preguntarle qué ocurría. Desde luego tenía que ver con los problemas en las empresas. Tras media hora juntos, Albert partió a la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios. Una de las sonrisas más forzadas que había visto en su vida, pensó Candy.

**p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Archie había llegado antes que todos a la oficina. Había mucho trabajo pendiente y él, además, tenía muchas decisiones que tomar. Las empresas Andrew estaban tocando fondo, de eso no había dudas. Salvo las inversiones en Florida, el resto era un verdadero caos. Y con Florida no se podía contar. Naranjas y bancos nada tenían que ver. Su experiencia esta en capitales y bienes raíces, no entre frutas y verduras. Cualquier intento por aventurarse en ese terreno sería descabellado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Su padre hacía lo que podía en la India, pero su fortuna estaba ligada a la de los Andrew; sus problemas le afectaban directamente. Archie había conversado varias veces con su padre, quien le había dado ideas y recomendaciones para que tratara de conciliarse con el consejo mientras encontraban una salida a los problemas más apremiantes. Pero para el consejo Archie era un peón de segundo orden. Siempre se lo habían dejado muy en claro. El padre de Archie no era un Andrew y su madre era sólo prima de los herederos directos, Albert y Rosemary. Además, para nadie era un secreto que Archie era totalmente leal a Albert, lo cual lo ponía en una situación aún más desventajosa ahora que el consejo lo estaba estrangulando poco a poco.

Y si realmente terminaban con Albert… ¿qué pasaría con él? No podían despedirlo, desde luego, porque era miembro de la familia, pero seguro no dudarían ni un minuto de sacarlo de en medio relegándolo a algún punto lejano del país… o del mundo. No sería la primera vez que eso ocurría. El mismo Albert no había dudado hacerlo con los Leagan. Archie dio un pesado suspiro.

En cierta forma, los diarios tenían razón. Él siempre había estado a la sombra de Albert y había llegado al puesto en que estaba, en parte, sólo porque era uno de sus sobrinos, el único al cual soportaba. Pero no, no debía dejarse envenenar por lo que decían los diarios. Desde luego que él también tenía mérito y trabajaba tan duro como el resto en las empresas. Era cierto que el cierre de las sucursales de Boston, de las cuales era presidente, había sido un golpe duro, pero ya no había caso en darle más vueltas. Ahora Albert había decidido vender las propiedades de California. Él pensaba que era una mala idea y no vendería su parte. Tenía que haber alguna forma de sacarle provecho de otra manera y, en todo caso, su instinto comercial le decía que no tenía caso seguir invirtiendo en tratar de salvar el banco.

Archie sintió que se le apretaba el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si él mismo no creía que fuera posible salvar ese banco, y de paso la fortuna de la familia, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Dónde estaba su lealtad a la familia y a Albert? Y sus hijas… ¿qué sería de sus hijas? Tal vez el padre de Annie tenía razón… Annie… Annie… Candy no había dejado a Albert ni un momento. Annie, en cambio, vivía hacía unos meses en la casa de sus padres en Lakewood. No era ella, bien lo sabía Archie, eran las ideas arribistas de su madre. ¿Cómo era posible que Annie fuera tan fuerte para algunas cosas y tan débil para otras? Jamás podría llevarle la contra a su madre y Archie estaba cansado de la situación. Era ahora cuando más necesitaba a Annie y, en cambio, debía vivir solo en su casa de Chicago, conformándose con ver a sus hijas los fines de semana.

Pero él tampoco lo hacía mucho mejor. Vivía bajo la sombra de su familia, de lo que Albert hacía y dejaba de hacer, temiendo al consejo, tratando de justificarse ante todos. Annie también le había hecho saber más de una vez que eso la incomodaba. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Así es cómo estaba estructurada su familia, así es como funcionaban. Juntos habían triunfado... juntos tendrían que hundirse.

Los ruidos en el pasillo lo hicieron salir de sus negros pensamientos. Otro largo día comenzaba. Otro día para correr tras lo imposible, por simular optimismo y ocultar la decepción. Otro día solo y lejos de su familia. Otro día a la sombra de Albert… ¡No! Otra vez esa idea. ¡No! Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza. No iba a dejarlo sólo. No era lo que los Andrew hacían. Sólo las ratas huyen antes de que se hunda el barco. Claro que las ratas sobreviven… los marineros, en cambio, mueren ahogados. ¿Quién sobreviviría al naufragio de este barco?

**p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Cuando se enteró por los diarios que los Andrew habían comenzado a vender formalmente parte de su patrimonio, Rose ya no tuvo dudas de que sus días de fortuna estaban contados. No entendía mucho de negocios, pero no era necesario ser un experto para entender que esos eran los movimientos desesperados de un conglomerado que estaba a punto de quebrar. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces con su madre? ¿Dónde iba a trabajar? Tal vez la señora Andrew ya no podría mantener su casa en Lakewood y correría a su madre. ¿Y dónde iría? ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella, con su sueldo de miseria y su vida estancada, no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Durante todo el día la acompañó la negra nube de amargos presagios. Se sentía la peor de las hijas. Su madre había hecho todo por darle lo mejor que pudo, un hogar, la mejor educación posible, cariño, mimos… y ella, ¿cómo le pagaba? Aún dependía en parte del dinero que su anciana madre le enviaba de vez en cuando desde Lakewood para comprarse un par de zapatos nuevos cuando los que usaba ya no tenían arreglo. Tanto esfuerzo invertido, ¿para nada?

A las nueve de la noche, cuando por fin terminó su turno, Rose salió con rostro sombrío del café. Al doblar una esquina y entrar a un callejón, una voz familiar la llamó desde las sombras.

- ¡Hola, señorita Rose!

- ¿Rick?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no había aparecido a trabajar en todo el día.

- ¿De vuelta a casa? – preguntó Rick aún desde las sombras.

- ¿Qué te importa? El viejo Wood va a estar furioso cuando vuelvas. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a trabajar?

Rick sonrió. Pero no sólo su risa inundó el aire.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te escondes? – preguntó Rose a las sombras. De pronto recordó su última conversación…Y sus amenazas.

- Tu amiga es algo nerviosa, ¿no?

Rose sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. Ya antes había oído esa voz. Rick no estaba solo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver al café? ¿Gritar por ayuda? ¿Hacer como si nada pasara? ¿Correr?

- ¿De verdad dijo que iría a hablar con tus padres, Rick? – preguntó otra voz.

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada, yo no…

- Por favor, Frank… - rogó Rick.

¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Cuántos eran?

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? - preguntó Rose con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

- Es bonita tu amiga – dijo una voz ronca justo detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un salto.

- Ey, sí, tienes razón – dijo otro hombre, saliendo de las sombras para quedar justo frente a ella. Rick estaba a su lado.

- ¡Déjeme pasar! – reclamó Rose. Intentó sonar decidida, pero su voz en cambio sonó desesperada.

- ¿Por qué tan apurada, bonita? – preguntó un tercero, bloqueándole el paso.

Ahí estaba. Eso es lo que había conseguido por meterse en lo que no le importaba. ¡Condenado mocoso mal agradecido! Ella preocupada por él y él, en cambio, sólo preocupado por sí mismo. Era un cobarde, un mocoso cobarde, un verdadero mafioso. Rose sintió que odiaba a chiquillo con toda su alma.

- No pienso volver al café, señorita Rose – dijo Rick.

- ¿Y qué me importa lo que hagas? ¡Ojalá te pudras en la cárcel! – le gritó indignada Rose.

- Cuidado, cuidado, Rose – dijo el hombre que estaba a su espalda - ¿Por qué se pone así? ¿No quería hablar con los padres del muchacho? ¿No estaba tan preocupada por él?

- No voy a hacerlo, se lo juro, ¡se lo juro! Sólo déjeme ir, le juro que jamás diré nada – suplicó Rose sin siquiera atreverse a girar para mirarlo.

- Usted debería estar contenta de que el muchacho explore nuevos horizontes. ¿O qué quiere? ¿Qué se quede toda la vida sacando botes de basura? ¡Vamos, Rose!

- No me importa lo que haga Rick. Que haga lo que quiera, le juro que yo no diré nada, por favor…

- Tranquila, tranquila – dijo el hombre girando a su alrededor hasta quedar justo frente a ella, escrutándola descaradamente – Tenías razón, Rick – dijo por fin – Tu amiga es muy bonita.

Lentamente, el hombre se quitó uno de sus finos guantes de cuero. Los dos hombres mayores sonrieron. Rick, en cambio, se puso pálido.

- Frank… por favor…no…

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó el hombre - ¿No querías que solucionáramos el problema?

- Sí, pero no así…

- No eres más que un niñito llorón – rió Frank, volviéndose a Rose.

Si Rick estaba asustado, Rose sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno. El hombre sonrió, disfrutando el miedo reflejado en el rostro de la chica. El poder del miedo: ése era el poder que más disfrutaba. Lentamente, acercó la mano para acariciar el rostro de Rose, pero justo antes de que alcanzara a tocarla, la chica le dio un fuerte manotazo, mirándolo indignada. Un pesado silencio cayó en el grupo. Rose, echa una fiera, enfrentaba al hombre.

- Y también tiene carácter… - rió divertido Frank, alejándose de Rose – Bien, tranquila bonita, nadie va a hacerte nada. Si cooperas, claro. El chico merece una mejor oportunidad en la vida y nosotros se la podemos dar. Es un llorón, pero tiene algo de talento. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Dejar que se pierda?

- Creo que hay formas mejores de aprovechar el talento… - dijo Rose llevada por los nervios. Frank se giró para mirarla con ojos indignados. Rose se arrepintió de inmediato de su osadía.

- ¿Eso crees? Ah, sí, es cierto: tú tienes un grado universitario. ¡Ella se cree mejor que nosotros, chicos! ¿Qué opinan?

Los hombres dieron grandes risotadas. Rick los imitó, pero sin dejar de mirar con ojos asustados a Rose.

- No eres nada, mujercita. ¡Nada! ¿De qué te sirve tu cartoncito? ¿Eh? ¡Para servir mesas y atender un café grasiento! – rió de nuevo Frank - ¿Ves este reloj? Vale cien veces más que lo que ganas en un mes en esta porquería de trabajo en el que usas tu talento.

Cabizbaja, Rose guardó silencio.

- ¿Sabes algo? En el fondo, la gente como tú me da lástima… ¿De verdad piensas que vas a llegar a alguna parte así? Rick ya eligió su camino y te aseguro que lo llevará mucho más lejos que a ti. Por favor, ¡sólo mírate! Sales todos los días de tu porquería de departamento con el pelo tomado, llevas siempre los mismos tres vestidos y esos horribles zapatos negros.

Rose lo miró horrorizada.

- Sí, bonita… Tenemos ojos y oídos en todas partes. No te metas con nosotros.

- No… no lo haré – dijo Rose bajando otra vez la mirada.

Frank se la quedó mirando. Rick, en cambio, luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No era eso lo que él quería. Nunca habría querido que la dañaran.

- Vámonos – ordenó tras una larga pausa Frank.

Sin esperar una segunda orden, los tres iniciaron la marcha. Rose alcanzó a levantar levemente la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Rick, que en silencio le suplicaban perdón. Ella le respondió con el más profundo desprecio.

- Alguien con tus atributos siempre tendría un buen lugar con nosotros – le susurró el hombre acercándosele de nuevo - Las mujeres como tú merecen algo más que lavar platos, bonita. Piénsalo.

Suavemente, Frank tomó la mano temblorosa mano derecha de Rose y depositó un suave, muy suave beso en el dorso de su mano, enviando una sensación de escalofrío por la espalda de la chica.

- No soy lo que usted cree, señorita universitaria. Jamás abusaría de una dama… pero tampoco permitiría que uno de los nuestros corra peligro por culpa de la estupidez de otros, ¿me entiende? – Rose asintió levemente, sin atreverse a mirarlo – Yo también tengo mis principios – concluyó Frank con la mano de la chica aún cerca de sus labios.

Rose levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, se encontró un par de ojos que aún en la oscuridad se adivinaban de un verde profundo. Las sombras le impidieron ver su rostro con claridad, pero Rose intuyó que tenía el cabello claro y facciones bien delineadas. Frank sonrió al ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Seguro de sí mismo, volvió a depositar un beso en la mano de Rose, para luego soltarla suavemente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los de Rose, ásperos y desgastados por el trabajo en el café.

- Una flor como usted merece algo mucho mejor que esto, Rose. Piénselo… y si cambia de opinión, sólo pregunte por Frank en el mismo callejón donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Frank acercó su rostro al de Rose. La chica cerró los ojos asustada y permaneció así por unos instantes, temiendo lo peor. Pero nada pasó. Para cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Rick y sus amigos habían desaparecido. Entonces, Rose sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros y que le faltaba la respiración. Mareada, cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero comprendió que debía salir del callejón cuanto antes. Seguro estaban en las sombras, vigilándola. Seguro intentarían matarla en cuando bajara la guardia. A nadie le importaría.

Como pudo, se puso de pie y emprendió a tropezones el camino a casa. Pero ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta y la trancó con una silla pudo sentirse segura. Sabían dónde vivía… sabían cuántos vestidos tenía y hasta qué peinado usaba. Seguro siempre la seguían. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando se metió con Rick? ¿En qué? Desesperada, Rose lloró.

* * *

_**¡Tercero de la semana!**_

_**Estoy haciendo méritos con ustedes. ¡Gracias por los últimos comentarios y por seguir la historia! Nuestro querido Albert, sin embargo, tiene aún un camino muy complicado por delante. Pero Candy lo ama, eso está claro. Hoy ha vuelto Archie, quien también tiene sus propios problemas y conflictos. George, en cambio, aún se mantiene en las sombras y no, no va a pedirle dinero a nadie para Albert, porque Albert no lo aceptaría ;-)**_

_**Rose ya está comenzando a verse afectada en forma más directa por los problemas de los Andrew. ¡Y los de Rick! Ya veremos qué hace ahora respecto a este lío, Rick, su madre y el par de ojos verdes.**_

_**Y no lo olviden: sus comentarios son mi sueldo. **__**¡Saludos!**_

_**PCR**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 12**

El miedo estaba lejos de ser el compañero que Rose necesita para pasar la noche, sola en su destartalado departamento en un miserable suburbio de la gran ciudad, lejos de cualquier ayuda, vigilada por la mafia. Las horas pasaban y el más mínimo ruido la hacía saltar sobre la cama. A las tres de la mañana decidió levantarse. Era inútil intentar dormir. Sentía rabia contra Rick por haberla entregado a esa gente. ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¡Nada! Pero también sentía rabia contra sí misma, por encontrarse en una situación tan miserable. Tratando de jugar a la niña buena, había terminado metida de cabeza en un problema que no le correspondía.

Una vieja silla trancaba la puerta, en un intento casi infantil por dejar afuera los fantasmas que la perseguían. Si esos tipos sabían hasta cuántos vestidos tenía, no había caso en tratar de ocultarse. En su intento por crear posible vías de escape o alternativas en caso de emergencia, cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del resto de la gente que vivía en el edificio… aunque eso se debía en gran parte a qué todos se veían tan sospechosos y de tan mala clase como los amigos mafiosos de Rick. Tal vez se conocían… tal vez eran sus vecinos las que la espiaban y le contaban todo al tal Frank.

- No, no, ¡no! ¡Basta! – gritó Rose.

No podía dejarse llevar por su imaginación o terminaría dándose ella misma un tiro para ahorrarle problemas a los hampones. Era un alivio que no tuviera ningún arma a mano… pero también era una lástima, porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Un cuchillo… ¡claro que tenía un cuchillo! En dos segundos saltó al rincón donde tenía sus pobres utensilios de cocina en busca de su cuchillo, pobre sombra de un arma blanca.

- Bien… Peor es nada – determinó dejándolo sobre la mesa, a su alcance en caso de necesitarlo.

¿Debería dormir con él bajo la almohada? No, esa era mala idea. Seguro terminaría por lastimarse entre tantas vueltas que se daba. Los minutos pasaban lentos y Rose tiritaba de frío, miedo y rabia. Decidió servirse un té. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, se sentó en la silla que aún queda disponible. Miró el cuchillo y sonrió con una mueca triste. Su situación rayaba en lo patético. Si alguien quería matarla, lo haría de todas maneras. Tras servirse el té, Rose se dejó caer otra vez sobre la silla, sintiéndose derrotada. Las palabras frías y llenas de desprecio del mafioso volvieron con fuerza a su mente.

- No eres nada, mujercita. ¡Nada! ¿De qué te sirve tu cartoncito? ¿Eh? ¡Para servir mesas y atender un café grasiento!

Hasta un ladrón se sentía con derecho a refregarle en la cara que era una fracasada. ¿Y qué podía decir ella al respecto? ¿Acaso lo podía negar? Estaba sola en una porquería de departamento que con suerte la protegía del frío. Estaba sola en la gran ciudad, con sus luces glamorosas y sus monumentos a triunfos ajenos. Aún dependía del dinero que a veces su anciana madre lograba enviarle y no había nada en su futuro cercano que le indicara que las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

- ¿Sabes algo? En el fondo, la gente como tú me da lástima… ¿De verdad piensas que vas a llegar a alguna parte así?

El hombre tenía toda la razón para sentir lástima de ella. ¿Qué más podía esperar? No era nadie. No tenía nada. No había conseguido nada y no llegaría nunca a ninguna parte. Salvo que alguien la rescatara. Pero, ¿quién? Sólo una persona en el mundo cumplía todas las cualidades del gallardo caballero que podría sacarla de la miseria. Cuando él llegara, ella podría ser la mujer que realmente era. Se preocuparía de sí misma, porque él merecía tener a su lado siempre la mujer más hermosa. Podría hacer lo que quisiera, escribir, leer o incluso nada, porque él se lo permitiría todo. Él la cuidaría, sí. Él la sacaría del agujero en que vivía.

Lo único que necesitaba era que él aceptara salvarla y que él se enamorara de ella como ella sentía que lo amaba. Sí, sólo era necesario que el destino hiciera que sus caminos se cruzaran porque estaba segura de que sólo una miraba bastaría para que Terry Grantchester la reconociera. Eran almas gemelas, ella lo sabía. Era sólo cosa de que las situaciones se dieran, que él viajara a Nueva York (porque ella no tenía dinero para ir a ninguna otra parte), que algún día fuera al mugroso café del viejo Wood y que ella lo atendiera sin saber que se trataba de su héroe. Terry la vería y quedaría prendado de esa belleza que ella estaba segura de tener bajo sus vestidos viejos, su pelo descuidado, sus uñas mordidas y sus manos ásperas. Sí, seguro Terry sabría ver más allá de todo eso.

Tejiendo sueños y mil formas en que Terry y ella podrían llegar a conocerse, Rosé comenzó a calmarse. Los sueños, las fantasías absurdas y disparatadas eran una de sus pocas puertas de escape. Podía pasar horas fantaseando con el momento mágico en que sus miradas se encontrarían, sus primeras palabras, la forma en que ella se comportaría con total naturalidad, para así llamar su atención. Ella no sería como otras, no. Ella sería diferente. Ella _era_ diferente y lo quería por ser quien era, por la maravillosa persona que sin duda Terry era. Sí, ella era una persona diferente, especial, inteligente, única. ¿Qué podía saber de ella un mafioso ignorante?

- Alguien con tus atributos siempre tendría un buen lugar con nosotros…

¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era ella para que le hiciera esas insinuaciones? ¿Una mujerzuela? Desde luego que siempre habría espacio para que una víctima más entre sus filas. Estaba loco si pensaba que siquiera intentaría acercárseles. Jamás caería tan bajo. ¡Jamás! Antes que eso prefería vivir hundida en la miseria, soñando con un imposible.

- No soy lo que usted cree, señorita universitaria. Jamás abusaría de una dama.

Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. ¿O acaso pensaba que perseguirla por las noches, husmear entre sus cosas y amenazarla era un trato digno para una mujer?

- ¡Condenado mafioso! – gritó llena de rabia Rose.

¿Por qué tenía que ir a revolverle las ideas? ¿Por qué tenía que amenazarla y humillarla como lo había hecho? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que era una patética fracasada que prefería soñar con un artista que vivía en otro mundo antes que enfrentar su propia miseria? Pero no era su culpa, ¡no era su culpa! Ella había hecho todo bien, siempre había sido una mujer correcta y trabajadora. No, no era su culpa que estuviera donde estaba. La culpa era de los demás, de los empresarios, los políticos y los banqueros. Ellos, todos ellos eran los únicos culpables de su miseria y la de tantos otros. Le habían prometido que una buena educación le daría acceso a una mejor vida y ahora, ¿qué tenía? Ellos, en cambio, no habían perdido nada. Tal vez un par de millones y algunas empresas, pero ninguno había pasado hambre, miedo ni frío como los pobres. ¿Y quién pagaba por esas injusticias? ¿Quién hacía justicia? ¿Quién podía hacer que los ricos y poderosos sufrieran algo de lo que ella y millones como ella sufrían a diario? La respuesta llegó en la forma de un recuerdo de ojos verdes.

- Una flor como usted merece algo mucho mejor que esto, Rose. Piénselo… y si cambia de opinión, sólo pregunte por Frank en el mismo callejón donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Rose tomó el último sorbo de su taza de té y por un instante, sólo por un breve instante, se preguntó si debería pensarlo. La sola idea la asustó.

¿Qué diría su madre de supiera qué ideas pasaban por su cabeza?

**p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Según la agenda que habían acordado, faltaban sólo algunas semanas para la fiesta en honor de Channel. Lo cual significaba que faltaban pocas semanas para que viajara a Nueva York. Terry seguía intentando en vano librarse de la cita, pero sabía que no valía la pena. Era parte de su contrato. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando firmaba esos contratos? Era la última vez que firmaba algo sin antes leer cada palabra. Odiaba Nueva York. Detestaba sus edificios altos, sus calles atestadas de gente, el cielo gris y el mal olor de sus calles. Seguro había lugares atractivos, pero nada que no pudiera encontrar en Los Ángeles, donde el clima era ideal, la playa estaba cerca y el trabajo abundaba… al menos para gente como él.

Nueva York, en cambio, olía a miseria. Su trabajo necesitaba otro ambiente, uno donde pudiera soñar en paz. Después de todo, el cine era eso: una puerta de escape a la miseria del día a día. El cine era glamur, baile y fiesta y música. Bueno… no todo el cine. Con algo de incomodidad, Terry recordó que había un artista que pese a todo el brillo y los millones se había mantenido fiel a sus principios, negándose a abrir la boca, expresando en silencio toda su rabia y descontento. Pese a todo, el mundo lo amaba.

Pero él no estaba para esas cruzadas sociales. Que Chaplin se diera esos lujos no significaba que él tuviera que hacer lo mismo. Además, a él le encantaba expresar sus emociones con palabras, no con gestos. Chaplin era un mimo; él era un actor. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que Chaplin era un maestro. Escribía, dirigía, producía, editaba, cantaba, actuaba… ¡y todo lo hacía bien! Desde luego también era algo excéntrico y escandaloso, con sus amores fallidos con mujeres más jóvenes y ese afán por entrometerse en cuestiones de política. Pero la industria le perdonaba todo porque sabía que con él había éxito seguro. Charles era un hombre valiente; eso nadie podría negarlo.

Al menos más valiente que él.

La idea lo hizo sentir algo incómodo. De pronto su escritorio le pareció asfixiante. Su casa entera le pareció asfixiante. Miró el reloj… poco más de las once de la mañana. Era domingo y no tenía planes, el escenario perfecto para perderse en divagaciones inútiles. Qué diablos, no pensaba quedarse encerrado dándole vueltas a malas ideas. En cuestión de minutos, ordenó un par de cosas y decidió tomar su auto para salir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no daba una vuelta por la playa. ¿Por qué no hacerlo esa mañana? El clima benigno de Los Ángeles siempre era una buena razón para caminar descalzo sobre la arena y mirar las olas. Para los inexpertos podría ser difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo durante el fin de semana, pero él tenía sus rincones favoritos, pequeños oasis de tranquilidad a los que de vez en cuando se retiraba en silencio.

El sonido de las olas, la tibieza del sol, la frescura de la brisa… ¿qué más podría desear? En el camino se detuvo en un pequeño negocio y compró algo para comer. En poco más de una hora por fin estaba en su playa favorita. Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde, por lo que con calma se dedicó a la tarea de prepararse un sándwich y disfrutar del momento.

Sentado sobre la arena, Terry pensaba divertido que mientras miraba el Pacífico, le daba la espalda a todo lo que hasta entonces había conocido. En su loca vida, era un milagro que aún pudiera contar con esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Pero… ¿quién lo obligaba a trabajar tanto? Su agente, desde luego. Si de él dependiera, lo tendría ocupado las veinticuatro horas si pudiera. Terry, sin embargo, había comenzado a poner sus límites, algo que tensaba la relación entre ambos. El trabajo de su agente era convertirlo en un artista aún más famoso, con aún más dinero. Terry sentía que su trabajo como artista estaba muy lejos del trabajo de su agente. Él debía… debía… su labor como artista de cine era… bueno… desde luego, estaba claro que su trabajo consistía en… ¿en qué?

Para su sorpresa, Terry no supo qué responder. ¿Cuál era su trabajo? ¿De qué servía, realmente, una estrella de cine? Los ladridos lejanos de un perro lo distrajeron por unos instantes. El animal saltaba alegre entre las olas, mientras sus dueños lo animaban desde la arena.

La respuesta a su pregunta era simple: su labor era actuar. Pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Para las admiradoras que lo seguían por todas partes jurándole amor eterno? ¿Para los directores y los dueños de los estudios? ¿Cuál era su misión en realidad? ¿Actuar o simplemente ser el rostro que les permitiera acumular más dinero? El perro seguía ladrando entre las olas, seguido de cerca por sus alegres dueños, un hombre alto y una mujer de ondulada cabellera. Parecían felices, pensó Terry.

Esa pequeña playa oculta del gentío del fin de semana seguía conservando el mismo encanto que algún día él había disfrutado junto a Candy, la mujer que una y otra vez lo había inspirado para seguir su sueño de actuar. Creía haberlo hecho. Es más: creía haberlo hecho por ella. Por algo había llegado tan lejos…pero claro, Candy lo había inspirado para que fuera actor de teatro, no de cine. Y claro, ella lo había animado a perseguir su pasión, no a llenarse los bolsillos de dinero.

¿Qué sería de Candy ahora? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en ella. El paso de los años le permitía mirar hacia atrás con mayor honestidad. Estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al terminar con ella; su feliz matrimonio con Albert era muestra más que clara de que aquella noche no había visto un espejismo. Ni siquiera él habría logrado fingir la atracción que Candy y Albert demostraron sentir mientras bailaban en la fiesta para anunciar la boda de los Cornwell. No, qué caso tenía darle vueltas ahora; sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Y mal que mal, pensó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo satisfecho, podía estar tranquilo de saber que había tenido el valor suficiente para ponerle punto final a una relación que no iba a ninguna parte. El que había terminado con todo había sido él, no ella.

Los ladridos del perro volvieron a distraerlo de sus divagaciones. Ahora corría de un lado a otro, tratando de llamar la atención de sus amos. El pobre animal perdía su tiempo: sus dueños estaban demasiado ocupados besándose. Al observarlos, Terry se sintió algo incómodo y desvió la vista. ¿Habrían sido distintas las cosas si se hubiese quedado junto a Candy en esa misma playa y la hubiese besado en lugar de dejarla sola para ir a esas primeras reuniones de negocios? La pregunta parecía inútil en ese punto de su vida. Sin embargo, no lo era. Sin siquiera proponérselo, se encontraba de vuelta en uno de los escenarios donde había representado una de las escenas clave de su vida. Una que lo había llevado a tomar otro rumbo; una que había terminado por convertirlo en una estrella solitaria.

Terry sonrió satisfecho. En realidad tenía todo lo que quería en la vida. Nunca había sido un tipo muy sociable; la soledad no le parecía un castigo. Siempre había querido ser un gran actor; pues bien, su fama demostraba que pese a todos los pronósticos, lo había conseguido. Cuando Londres perdió su magia, no había temido en emigrar a Nueva York, y cuando está ya no fue suficiente para contener sus sueños, simplemente buscó un hogar nuevo. ¿Quién podía acusarlo de cobarde? Sin duda pocos podrían contar las hazañas que él tenía ya sobre sus hombros. Siempre había viajado hasta donde fuera que estaban sus sueños. ¿O siempre había escapado de los lugares donde sus sueños acababan rotos?

El perro volvió a ladrar. La pareja había dejado de besarse. Terry pensó que tal vez había llegado de conseguirse una mascota. Eso sería siempre más seguro que cualquier otra forma de compañía.

**p - p - p - p - p - p -p**

Aunque al principio parecía una idea descabellada, su estadía en Nueva York había resultado ser mucho mejor de lo que él mismo había pensado. Tras su paso por Londres para mejorar el idioma y establecer nuevos contactos, de esos que los jóvenes integrantes de familias adineradas siempre tenían en abundancia, el doctor Charles Duval, había llegado a Estados Unidos dispuesto a dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Aunque el médico duro que llevaba por dentro había llegado a acostumbrado a la miseria de cuerpos mutilados y vidas cegadas por la guerra, el hombre sensible que escondía bajo sus facciones serias y gestos duros no había sido capaz de aceptar la cercana frialdad de la mujer que había embrujado su corazón con su indiferencia a toda prueba.

Charles Duval lo tenía todo. Era aún joven y bien parecido, pertenecía a una familia respetada y contaba con una envidiable fortuna. Sin embargo, había cometido el descabellado error de dedicar parte de su tiempo al servicio de aquellos que no habían sido tan afortunados como él. Como muchos, se había visto involucrado en la guerra siendo muy joven, pero no en el negocio de acabar con vidas humanas, sino en el esfuerzo improbable de salvarlas. Su labor iba en oposición directa a la lógica de la guerra y sus esfuerzos por arrebatarle a la muerte el placer de una nueva víctima se había convertido en la única razón para mantener el buen juicio en medio de la locura colectiva. Al término del conflicto, había jurado no involucrarse jamás en política ni en nada que pudiera terminar en lo que había llevado a su país y a su gente a la barbarie. Despreciaba a los políticos tanto como a los militares y con ello se había ganado la desaprobación de más de alguien en su familia y su país.

A él le habría correspondido sentarse en el sillón del presidente para seguir a cargo de los negocios de su padre. En cambio, había optado por ensuciarse las manos con sangre y trabajar como médico, dejando los negocios a su hermano menor. La decisión no había sido mala: su hermano era un as de las finanzas y al poco tiempo, la familia dejó de mostrarse molesta ante el cambio. Pero en cuanto la gente pierde una ocupación necesita otra. Así, su familia había optado por dejar de presionarlo para que se dedicara a los negocios, para acorralarlo sin tregua para que contrajera matrimonio.

Charles había logrado esquivar con éxito las primeras envestidas, cortejando distraídamente a una u otra damisela parisina que su sensible madre consideraba adecuada. Todo había cambiado, sin embargo, cuando había rescatado de las garras de la muerte a una frágil jovencita baleada a quemarropa. Había cumplido su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, tal como hacía siempre, ignorando quién era esa mujer y el torbellino que era su vida. Permanecer ajeno a todo ello, sin embargo, había resultado imposible. En cuanto salió de la sala de operaciones, había sido abordado por el director del hospital y un hombre de bigote oscuro, ambos exigiendo saber los resultados de la intervención. Le explicaron entonces que la joven era Camille Lefevre, la rica y excéntrica heredera. Aunque Duval no era amigo de chismes, era imposible ser miembro de una familia como la suya y no saber algo de la historia de Lefevre.

En cosa de minutos, el hospital se había convertido en un caos, con policías apostados en la puerta de la sala de cuidados intensivos y detectives solicitando su opinión sobre la salud de la joven, la trayectoria de las balas, las probabilidades de vida y los alcances criminales de la acción. A los pocos minutos el hospital había sido sitiado por reporteros y curiosos y de un momento a otro, Charles Duval, el joven médico anarquista, había pasado a ser el joven doctor Duval, héroe nacional. ¡La prensa inventaba cada cosa!

De haberse enterado que Lefevre, además, tenía de novio a un vaquero americano que circulaba entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, se habrían vuelto locos. Duval nunca supo cómo el asesor de Lefevre se las había arreglado tan bien para mantener el secreto y meter al hospital al bruto que la mujer tenía por novio, un tipo que olía a establo y derrochaba estupidez. ¿Cómo era posible que Camille Lefevre anduviera con un don nadie como ese? Un tipo sin clase, sin roce social, ni educación alguna. Podría haber entendido que el tipo no tuviera el aire de los privilegiados, pero el tal Stevens parecía tener algo de dinero; el problema era su falta de interés en ser alguien mejor. Parecía perfectamente cómodo tras su coraza de ignorancia, defendiendo con celo su tosquedad. Desde luego algo entre un tipo como ese y Camille Lefevre no podía resultar. Lo que no se había esperado, sin embargo, era que el propio vaquero fuera quien terminara con ella. El quiebre lo había sorprendido profundamente, no por lo inesperado, sino porque demostraba que, muy a su pesar, él se había equivocado en un punto fundamental respecto a Stevens: no estaba con Lefevre por dinero, ni por interés. Tal vez él no entendería nunca su naturaleza campechana, pero debía aceptar que en cierta forma admiraba el coraje y la dignidad que el vaquero siempre había mantenido. Era evidente que lo suyo con Camille no podía prosperar, pero se necesitaba valor para reconocerlo y darle la espalda a una heredera millonaria, linda y desvalida.

¿Desvalida? No, claro que no. Camille podría ser cualquier cosa, menos una pobre desvalida. ¿Qué era entonces Camille Lefevre? Él estaba lejos de ser el hombre que pudiera responder a esa pregunta. Tras la desaparición del vaquero, había hecho intentos discretos por acercarse un poco más a su joven paciente. Ella, sin embargo, jamás se dio por aludida. Un mal día, loco de amor y con un par de copas de más, le había confesado a su hermana menor que estaba enamorado de Lefevre. Era uno de los errores más tontos que había cometido.

Su tierna hermanita no había tardado en comentárselo a su madre y ésta a su padre y a su hermano. La familia sonrió complacida. ¡Camille Lefevre era la mujer perfecta para la familia Duval! Era joven, linda, seria y tenía una fortuna consolidada dentro y fuera de Francia. Sobre todo, Camille era una mujer tanto admirada como temida. ¿Quién no querría tenerla en la familia? Una y otra vez, su familia intentó presionarlo para que actuara con mayor claridad ante Camille. Una y otra vez Duval se negó. Ella era su paciente y cualquier intento por traspasar esa frontera constituiría una falta de ética grave que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

Afligidos por la falta de acción, los padres de Charles decidieron poner en práctica otra estrategia. Invitaron a Camille a cenar, aludiendo interés personal en los pacientes de su hijo. Sorprendida por la gentileza, Lefevre había aceptado, sólo para encontrarse ante una verdadera recepción con varios invitados y demasiadas insinuaciones. En cuanto le había sido posible, Camille se había retirado aduciendo cansancio. A Charles, en cambio, no le había pasado inadvertido el tono claro de su voz al despedirse. Estaba furiosa. Con el correr de los días, los invitados se habían encargado de echar a correr el chisme. ¿Había algo entre Lefevre y Duval? ¿No sería aquello el final feliz que tanto necesitaba la trágica historia de Camille? La joven víctima que terminaba enamorada del gallardo héroe que la había salvado de la muerte era un escenario ideal. ¡Tenía que concretarse!

Un mes duró la fiesta de chismes. En cuanto Camille estuvo segura de haberse recuperado por completo, sin mediar aviso, había enviado a su asesora personal a visitar al doctor Duval. Debía entregarle de inmediato todos los archivos y documentos relacionados con Camille. Temprano habían retirado todo lo que aún quedaba en el hospital. Junto con entregarle un cheque generoso por sus servicios, la mujer había añadido que Lefevre agradecía su ayuda. Sin embardo, su falta de ética y discreción la habían decepcionado profundamente. A futuro, le recomendaba mantener la distancia que correspondía entre un médico y una paciente. Charles intentó en vano una y otra vez contactar a Camille. Si estaba o no en Francia, ni siquiera podía decirlo. Lefevre había hecho del desaparecer un arte y así, de un día para otro, se había encontrado con el corazón y el orgullo hechos pedazos.

Duval se sintió destrozado. Su familia lo había defraudado y estaba harto de que se entrometieran en su vida. En adelante, les daría una lección. Dejaría atrás los chismes, las presiones, las intrigas de los ricos, las mentiras de los políticos, los fantasmas de la guerra. Emigraría a Nueva York, estaba decidido. De nada valieron las disculpas de su familia, las lágrimas de su madre, ni las palabras fuertes de su padre. Habían pasado casi tres años y ahí estaba, en su amplio departamento cerca de Central Park, satisfecho de sí mismo y su decisión.

Sus contactos le habían servido bien, muy, muy bien. Charles Duval siempre gozaría de una posición de privilegio allí donde fuera. Su acento y modales franceses, desde luego, mucho habían ayudado. Los ricos, nuevos y viejos, siempre querrían verse rodeados por otros como ellos. Además, era un hombre competente que dominaba bien su trabajo, de trato agradable y carácter vivaz, mismo que daba paso a la seriedad y gravedad más profundas cuando el caso así lo ameritaba. En poco tiempo su selecta clientela le permitió gozar de un buen pasar en Estados Unidos, incluso en medio de la miseria imperante.

Tal como ocurriera antes, su familia había terminado por aceptar la decisión de Charles, sobre todo cuando descubrieron a qué tipo de pacientes atendía en Nueva York. El tiempo transcurrido había hecho lo suyo y entre ellos ya no había sombra de reproches. Charles mantenía una relación alegre y cercana con sus padres y hermanos. La vida era muy corta, pensaba Duval, para perderla en rencillas eternas. Además, lo sucedido en París se había convertido en una excelente razón para emprender otras aventuras tanto en lo profesional, como en lo personal. Había forjado nuevos amigos, había adquirido nuevos conocimientos, había conocido nuevos amores.

Era domingo en la tarde y, como cada semana, Charles acababa de conversar brevemente con su madre, quien pese a la distancia, insistía en mantenerse al día de los pormenores de la vida de su hijo en el nuevo mundo. Se habían despedido alegres, haciendo planes para unas futuras vacaciones en algún lugar de Suiza, pero antes de decir adiós, la comunicación se había cortado. Charles decidió esperar hasta que volviera a llamarlo, tal como siempre lo hacía. Al cabo de un par de minutos, el teléfono sonó. Duval contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué lugar de Suiza decías que aún no conoces? – preguntó distraídamente.

El silencio al otro lado del auricular lo sorprendió. Su madre no era una mujer falta de palabras.

- ¿Aló? ¿Me escuchas? Te preguntaba a qué lugar de Suiza quieres ir. ¿O ya cambiaste de idea?

- …

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

- ¿Monsieur Duval?

- Con él – respondió Charles sin entender lo que sucedía.

- Espere un momento, por favor. Le van a hablar.

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó comprendiendo que se había equivocado y tratando en vano de identificar los sonidos que oía al otro lado de la línea. Alguien le explicaba algo a otra persona. Dicha persona sonreía. Ahora se acercaba y tomaba el auricular.

- Buenas tardes, monsieur Duval. Habla Camille Lefevre.

Sólo una palabra le había bastado para reconocerla. ¿Qué necesidad había de repetirle su nombre?

- Le ruego que disculpe esta intromisión en su privacidad, pero me urge verlo.

Camille hizo una pausa. Duval no supo qué contestar. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si debía contestar.

- Las cosas están algo mal, doctor.

- ¿Las cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó aún confundido.

- La herida, doctor… La herida otra vez. Necesito verlo… por favor.

Y así, sin previo aviso, Camille Lefevre aparecía de nuevo para que él la rescatara. No agónica, no desvalida, pero sí herida. Pero, ¿por qué lo llamaba a su casa en Nueva York? ¿Por qué no acudía a otro médico? ¿Por qué todo tenía que hacerse en secreto? ¿Por qué volvía a revolverle las ideas y enredarle los sentidos?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Holas:_**

**_Creo que la historia se está poniendo algo lenta, así que nada mejor que nuestra recordada Camille para acelerar las cosas y complicarlas un poco más. Nueva York vuelve así al centro de la historia, mientras Chicago se hunde poco a poco. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo dentro de los próximos días. ¡Me ha dado mucho ánimo leer sus comentarios y sugerencias! Ya ven que algunas han dado en el clavo... otras aún están un poquito perdidas, pero todas, créanme, son valiosas._**

**_La pregunta de rigor en esta época es: ¿publico durante el mes de abril? Lo pregunto porque algunas de ustedes, probablemente, participarán en la Guerra Florida que comienza la próxima semana. ¿Preferirían que no publique hasta mayo? ¿O nada que ver? _**

**_Espero sus comentarios. ¡Qué tengan una gran semana!_**

**_PCR_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 13**

Una taza de café frío, el ir y venir constante de hombres y mujeres ocupados en sus propios asuntos, algunos documentos esparcidos sobre la pequeña mesa y Albert solo, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos entrecruzadas. Tras media hora examinando los últimos resultados del banco, los cobros de los acreedores y el dinero que reuniría tras vender buena parte de sus empresas, Albert por fin se rindió ante las evidencias. Las empresas Andrew estaban en la ruina. Ya ni siquiera era cuestión de decidir si pagaría o no indemnizaciones, ni tampoco de lo que el consejo opinara de su comportamiento. Simplemente, los números no calzaban y aunque terminara de vender lo que aún le quedaba, no tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que los plazos fatales con otros bancos terminaran por cerrar el nudo del lazo que tenía al cuello.

Una calma fría lo llenó por completo. En cierta forma, era el fin de una lucha agotadora, el paso del temor a la certeza. Ya no debía temer perder las empresas y el banco: en el papel, al menos, ya las había perdido. ¿Era alivio lo que sentía? ¿Frío? ¿Miedo? ¿Confusión? Por algunos instantes, su parte racional luchó sin éxito por ponerle una etiqueta a sus sentimientos. Era imposible. Algo dentro de sí parecía gritarle que debía entrar en pánico, que debía pensar en su familia, en su padre, en su hijo, en su mujer, en los empleados, en sí mismo… pero era como si de pronto estuviera en un sueño sin voces. ¿O es que estaba en realidad soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría?

Sí, eso debía ser. Seguro era todo un mal sueño. Debía hacer un esfuerzo por despertar, tenía que despertar. Era imposible que en tan poco tiempo, tan sólo un par de años, la gran fortuna de su familia se hubiese diluido como las dos cucharadas de azúcar en su café frío.

Las risas de la pareja de la mesa cercana terminaron por convencerlo. No estaba soñando. De verdad había comprobado que estaba a las puertas de la banca rota completa. Aun así, no sentía nada de lo que pensó que sentiría si algún día llegaba ese momento. No estaba asustado. No sentía vergüenza. No se sentía desmoralizado. Sólo sentía una suerte de alivio y un profundo vacío. Pero… ¿cómo era eso posible? Nadie en su sano juicio podía sentir alivio ante tamaña catástrofe. Con un gesto, pidió a uno de los mozos que le trajeran otro café.

Frente a la taza humeante, Albert recordó sus días de niñez, cuando todo parecía absolutamente perfecto y los adultos mantenían siempre todo bajo control. Recordó su viaje desde Escocia a Estados Unidos, la frustración de su hermana por dejar atrás el mundo que conocía, y las esperanzas de sus padres por cimentar su nombre y su fortuna en la tierra de las oportunidades. Sabía que habían llegado a Nueva York, como casi todo el mundo, pero no recordaba gran cosa de esos primeros meses. Recordaba, sin embargo, su primer día en Chicago, donde el viento frío lo hizo sentir como en casa. Pero sobre todo, recordaba el día que sus padres lo llevaron por primera vez a Lakewood, la que sería su casa de veraneo y que con el paso del tiempo terminaría por transformarse en lo que para él era su verdadero hogar.

¿Qué pasaría con todo eso ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con Candy? ¿Qué pasaría con Alex? ¿Qué pensaría la tía abuela, si estuviera viva? ¿Qué habría dicho su padre? ¿Archie? ¿Y el resto de su familia? ¿Cómo se termina una empresa? ¿Qué se hace al día siguiente? ¿Qué haría el resto de su vida? ¿Debería buscar trabajo, vender sus muebles, los autos? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo volver a mirar a la gente a la cara sin sentirse devorado por la vergüenza?

Albert suspiró pesadamente y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche y Candy debía estar esperándolo para la cenar. Eran demasiadas preguntas y ya no podía pensar. Tampoco era el momento de tomar decisiones y, aunque lo fuera, comprendía que ya no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Sea lo que fuera que tenían planeado, el par de meses que el consejo le había dado de plazo sólo era una forma de ganar tiempo y evitar que él opusiera resistencia cuando le informaran qué habían decidido. Albert sintió cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaban.

Otro sorbo de café. ¿Qué estaría tramando el consejo?

¿Tramando? La sola idea de ese grupo de fieles colaboradores urdiendo planes a su espalda le parecía inconcebible; sin embargo, estaba claro que algo se traían entre manos. Después de todo, debía admitir que él, como cabeza, no había sabido llevar el barco a buen puerto y eran ellos, los miembros del consejo, quienes estaban facultados para asumir el mando cuando la persona a cargo no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. El consejo de los Andrew jamás actuaría como el consejo de Lefevre, de eso no tenía dudas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante la idea de saberse completamente vulnerable y, para colmo, responsable de ponerlos otra vez ante una encrucijada.

Primero había sido la muerte de su padre, luego la muerte de Rosemary, ambas situaciones de las cuales nadie podía culparlo. Entonces habían decidido ocultarlo para evitar que corriera peligro y luego él, aburrido de tantas reglas, los había desafiado sistemáticamente hasta casi colmar su paciencia. Había partido dejando la mansión para vivir como vagabundo, luego había tomado bajo su tutela a una huérfana, para posteriormente viajar a Europa. Claro, la idea era que completara sus estudios y lo había conseguido con éxito, pero a su manera, viviendo como renegado en las calles, deambulando por barrios peligrosos y metiéndose en peleas ajenas. Como si fuera poco, había tenido la brillante idea de negarse a asumir su papel como líder y había emigrado a África. Todo aquello le habría costado el puesto al bueno de George, de no ser porque él era su único vínculo con Albert. Pero entonces otra vez las cosas habían cambiado y le habían perdido el rastro. Ese había sido el segundo mayor desafío al que el consejo se había visto enfrentado y de no ser por Candy, las cosas habrían terminado aún peor. Tal vez por eso no habían protestado con mayor fuerza cuando les informó que se casaba con ella… o tal vez porque él les había dado la noticia apenas unas semanas antes de su decisión y, en la práctica, no les había dado tiempo de hacer nada. La pregunta era qué harían ahora.

Albert terminó su café. Ya casi eran las diez.

Lo mismo daba en ese momento. Comprendió entonces que no era el consejo lo que más temía enfrentar. Era a Candy, su mujer, y a Alex, su hijo. ¿Con qué cara iba a decirles que acaba de hipotecar su futuro?

**P - P - P - P - P **

George saboreaba una copa de coñac en su lujoso departamento de Chicago. No necesitaba que Albert le comentara nada para saber que la batalla estaba perdida. ¿Debía sentirse culpable? En realidad no, porque su trabajo con los Andrew había terminado varios años antes. Sólo durante los últimos meses había dejado un poco de lado su trabajo en las clínicas para actuar como asesor financiero externo de Albert. Nunca había vuelto a trabajar con los Andrew y no lo lamentaba; con el paso de los años, su partida había terminado por convertirse en una buena decisión.

Había tenido algo de tiempo para viajar, había invertido su pequeña pero no poco significativa fortuna en un negocio relativamente rentable y seguro, había conocido a nuevas personas e incluso había llegado a encariñarse con otros herederos. Uno de ellos era el pequeño Alex, que en cierta forma era como su nieto. Al igual que todo el mundo, George adoraba al muchachito, pero al igual que todos los hombres que conocía, ni muerto cedería a las delicadezas del cariño. Eso era cuestión de mujeres o viejos chochos. Él no era ni uno ni lo otro.

¿Qué pasaría con el pequeño joven Andrew? Albert creía conocer los rigores de la pobreza, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de nada porque él se había encargado personalmente de impedir que las privaciones lo afectaran en grado extremo. Albert, desde luego, había tenido muchos golpes en la vida, pero George dudaba que hubiese algo que pudiera haberlo preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

¿Miseria? No, desde luego que no. Aunque las empresas Andrew se hundieran, Albert aún tenía parte de su fortuna personal, aunque cada vez más disminuida. Eso sin contar con lo de Candy. Y en último término, estaba su propio dinero. No tenía hijos, ni esposa, ni nadie más por quién velar. Si las circunstancias lo hacían necesario, no dudaría ni un minuto en ponerlo todo a disposición de Albert y su pequeña familia. ¿Miseria? No, ellos jamás llegarían a conocer lo que era la miseria de verdad. Un temblor frío estremeció su cuerpo. Ni siquiera Candy en sus peores momentos había conocido la miseria que él, siendo un huérfano había conocido en la soledad de las calles de París. Entonces sabía que robar era malo, pero entendía que morirse azotado por los calambres del hambre era peor. Por eso había robado, no por gusto, no por rabia, sólo por hambre. De ese hoyo de miseria y soledad lo había rescatado William Andrew cuando no lo entregó a la policía y decidió "castigarlo" poniéndolo a su servicio.

El resto era historia, pensó George saboreando otro poco de coñac.

Y ahora la historia daba un nuevo giro y el hijo del hombre que lo había salvado se le escaba otra vez de las manos. No había nada qué él ni nadie pudiera hacer. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas se habían precipitado tanto? ¿Por qué algunas cuentas parecían no calzar? ¿Por qué habían asumido tantas deudas en tan poco tiempo? Era cierto que Albert había dejado de lado al maniático controlador en que se había convertido años atrás, pero nadie podría acusarlo de desidia. Nadie salvo la prensa, que se mantenía al acecho de cada uno de sus pasos. Archie también había hecho lo que había podido, pero había ciertos negocios que francamente habían sido una pésima decisión. En cierta forma los problemas en la bolsa sólo habían acelerado las cosas.

Seis meses no era tiempo suficiente para que George lograra ponerse al día de los mil y un detalles del imperio Andrew. Había mucho que conocía, pero también muchos negocios y alianzas nuevas de las cuales apenas había obtenido algunos detalles. Aparte de todo, su papel había comenzado sólo como algo esporádico, un par de horas a la semana. En los últimos tres meses había comenzado a visitar de nuevo las oficinas de Albert para poco a poco dejar de lado su trabajo en la clínica y dedicarse más de lleno a apoyarlo. Pero ni siquiera con eso había logrado una visión acabada de todos los negocios. ¿Tal vez el problema era que habían crecido demasiado? Era imposible saberlo ahora.

En cualquier caso, los números que ya conocía no daban lugar a duda. El banco estaba técnicamente perdido y con ello el resto de las empresas caería como fichas de dominó, pues no había forma de pagar las deudas sin liquidarlas. El consejo velaba sobre el fondo común de la familia Andrew y sus empresas, pero luego estaba la complicación de las fortunas individuales. La de Albert era sin duda la más comprometida, pero luego estaba la de los miembros del consejo, los Cornwell, los Leagan y hasta los Brown, pues aún mantenían lazos comerciales con la familia del esposo de Rosemary. ¿Qué harían ahora? Tal vez cada uno huiría lo antes posible, tratando de salvar lo que pudieran del naufragio y dejarían a Albert a cargo de la mayoría de las deudas. Mal que mal, sólo él tenía el apellido Andrew. O tal vez se quedarían a su lado y se hundirían juntos.

George esbozó una sonrisa. No, eso no pasaría. Cuando se trata de dinero y prestigio, nadie era en realidad era tan bueno.

Lo más probable era que le pidieran la renuncia a Albert y, en estricto rigor, estaban en todo su derecho a hacerlo. En tal caso, Archie debería asumir la presidencia, lo cual en el fondo no era algo tan terrible. Otra cosa sería ver cómo ese golpe afectaba al orgullo de Albert, pero bueno, ya no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Con todo, George sentía que algo no calzaba en ese puzle. Pensar que algo había tras los asaltos a varias de las sucursales del banco era absurdo: todo el mundo sabía que la mafia había hecho de los bancos su especialidad. Todos los bancos habían sufrido pérdidas y no eran pocos los que ya empezaban a demandar la pena capital para poner de una vez por todas atajo a los atracos. La venta de las propiedades en California se había concretado antes de lo esperado, aunque a menor precio del que les habría gustado, pero eso también era algo esperable cuando se trataba de las propiedades de un gigante comercial que agoniza… Ellos mismos habían hecho más de un par de negocios redondos comprando empresas poco antes de la quiebra para luego inyectarles dinero y recuperar diez o más veces lo invertido.

George saboreó el último trago de coñac. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos tratando de encontrar excusas para explicar lo que no quería admitir. La caída de Albert era también su propia caída: él había sido su mentor. ¿Dónde había quedado el sagaz hombre de negocios, la mano derecha del señor Andrew, el consejero que todos querían a su lado? ¿Cómo enfrentaría Albert todo lo que estaba por venir? No, el consejo nada tenía que ver en todo en sus malas decisiones y, por mucho que le doliera, debía admitir que sus integrantes habían sido los primeros en advertirle de los peligros de sus acciones. Si ahora decidían sacarlo de la presidencia, el principal culpable era en realidad el propio Albert. El consejo no era el enemigo. Definitivamente, no estaban ante otro caso como el de Lefevre, de eso estaba seguro.

Camille…

Cansado, George miró su reloj y se preguntó si la terca chiquilla habría llamado o no al doctor Duval. Seguramente no y él sólo habría perdido tiempo rastreando al médico hasta conseguir su teléfono. Cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas en la cabeza. En fin, lo mejor sería llamarla para salir de dudas. Albert podía ser terco, pero cuando se lo proponía, Camille podía ser incluso peor, de eso no tenía duda. Pero la vida de esa chiquilla había sufrido giros tan dramáticos, que a George a veces le fallaba su coraza de indiferencia y cedía ante la ternura que le inspiraba. Qué diablos, pensó por fin poniéndose de pie, después de todo, tal vez sí se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo chocho.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Hola:**_

**_Pues bien, ya está. No se arreglaron las cosas para Albert, sino toooodoo lo contrario :-/ Reclamos, quejas, llantos, desprecios y todo lo que me merezca por este capítulo, será aceptado con la dignidad que corresponde, así que no toman expresarse._**

**_Antes de eso, aprovecho de responder algunas de sus preguntas:_**

**_1) ¡Error en los archivos! Tonta que soy... ¡Perdón! El capítulo 9 y estaban repetidos, así que que acabo de ordenarlos para que efectivamente se vea lo que debe verse (creo que me había "comido" el capítulo 9). Gracias por avisarme._**

**_2) GF: Nop, yo no tengo nada preparado para la GF, así que no creo que pueda presentar nada. Trataré de darme algunas vueltas, eso sí, para ver en qué va la cosa. ¡Siempre es bueno!_**

**_3) Abril: Ok, publicaremos durante abril. Trataré de seguir publicando dos capítulos por semana. Creo que es suficiente para todos :-)_**

**_4) Annie: Ah pos... la pobre Annie aún no ha aparecido mucho por estos lados, pero ya a todos nos está cayendo gorda. Y con justa razón. Pero ya muy pronto le tocará hacerse presente, porque como habrán notado en este capítulo, el bueno de Archie se verá enfrentado a algunos desafíos importantes. O sea, otros... pobre, tampoco la ha tenido fácil hasta ahora._**

**_5) Charles Chaplin: Confieso que estuve tentada a hacer que fuera casi amigo de Terry... por eso de que ambos son de Inglaterra y tal y cual, pero... vamos, no. Era forzar mucho las cosas. Pero si Terry está en el cine, simplemente no puede ignorarse. ¡Gracias por las ideas que me dan de ves en cuando en sus comentarios!_**

**_Eso sería por ahora. Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Nunca dejen de comentar! Porque así como ustedes esperan las actualizaciones, yo espero sus comentarios ;-)_**

**_PCR_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 14**

Recostada sobre el pecho de Albert, Candy simulaba dormir. Habían compartido una cena silenciosa y más tarde, mientras se disponían a disfrutar de su habitual taza de té, su marido por fin se había sincerado. Era imposible ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo y prefería ser él quien le diera las malas nuevas. Albert había intentado suavizar sus palabras, imprimirles un aire de optimismo, luchando por mostrarse entero y dispuesto a luchar. Pero Candy lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía y, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo, lo escuchó en silencio hasta que Albert guardó silencio.

Ambos se miraron sin palabras y entonces Albert dejó de lado la máscara y por fin dio paso al temor y la desesperación que llevaba por dentro. Apretando los puños, bajó la vista avergonzado, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar a su mujer. Candy sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la calma y mostrarse digno en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Dudó. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo debía actuar ante él? Él no quería su consuelo, ni necesitaba su lástima. ¿Cómo debía hacer frente a una noticia de tal magnitud? ¿Tenía que decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien? El suave temblor en los hombros la volvió a la realidad. No era necesario mostrarse inteligente; sólo era necesario mostrarse comprensiva. Albert se cubrió la cara con una mano y Candy supo entonces que comenzaba a llorar.

Impulsada por el amor más profundo y la rabia de una fiera contra el mundo que dañaba al hombre de su vida, Candy se puso de pie y se acercó a Albert. Cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos, agotado de mostrarse siempre optimista y confiado, Albert se derrumbó frente a su mujer.

Aferrado a su cintura, con el rostro oculto en su regazo, Albert lloró.

Al principio, Candy no supo que hacer, sorprendida que la profunda desesperación de su marido. Confundida, sólo atinó a acariciar su cabello y depositar un suave beso sobre su cabeza. Sintiéndose perdido y odiándose por no poder contenerse, Albert dejó caer más lágrimas. Guiada por un instinto casi maternal, Candy lo acarició en silencio, tiernamente.

- Te amo, Albert…

Cualquier otra palabra habría estado de más. Candy había luchado por mantenerse entera ante su marido, olvidándose del temor que ella misma sentía, concentrado toda su atención en el hombre que luchaba por ella cada día y que ahora, derrotado, acudía a ella por un refugio de paz. Tras algunos minutos Albert recobró el control de sus emociones. Con una sonrisa y una caricia en su rostro, Candy le aseguro que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Habían aceptado compartir sus penas y alegrías. Momentos como ese eran los que ponían a prueba la fidelidad del amor que se habían jurado.

Albert quiso darle más detalles, pero Candy se lo impidió. Ya suficiente había tenido ese día y no tenía nada que justificar ante ella, le dijo con decisión. Ambos se retiraron a su recámara y exhausto por el peso de las emociones del día, Albert se había dormido casi de inmediato.

Pero Candy no podía dormir. Una y otra vez el rostro angustiado de Albert volvía a su mente. Aunque había compartido una vida entera junto a Albert, sólo podía recordar una ocasión en que su marido había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo y se había entregado a la desesperanza. Pero entonces de verdad no había nada más que hacer; su tía había muerto sin que él alcanzara a compartir sus últimas horas. ¿Sería esta una situación así de desesperada?

Candy no temía al trabajo y sabía que juntos saldrían adelante. Tal vez ya no estarían rodeados de lujos, ni podrían cumplir cada capricho de Alex. Tal vez tendrían que vender alguna de las propiedades y limitar sus gastos. Ni hablar de viajes ni obras de caridad. El hogar de Pony… el hogar de Pony era algo que la preocupaba. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar, cuando era apenas una modesta enfermera, siempre había ayudado a sus madres con lo que podía. Odiaba la idea de no poder hacer más, pero sabía que con su trabajo en la clínica aún podría ayudarlas.

La clínica, sin embargo, era otro problema. Hacía meses que no tenían la misma cantidad de clientes y sabía que necesitaba hacer varios ajustes al negocio. Si Albert ya no trabaja para las empresas… no, eso era imposible. Albert jamás aceptaría trabajar con ella. Su orgullo de hombre, de heredero de los Andrew, de empresario poderoso… Ahhh… lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, pero ni aún con todo el amor que le tenía podía negar los hechos. La caída del imperio Andrew sería un golpe enorme para William Albert Andrew y era eso, la reacción del hombre de negocios, lo que más la preocupaba.

Pero entonces, en las sombras, creyó distinguir un juguete. Fue entonces que recordó que entre todos los miembros de su familia, había uno más, pequeño y frágil, para quién la diferencia entre el tener mucho y no tener nada, podía significar la vida misma. Candy dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Ella y su familia podrían arreglárselas, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero cómo afectaría todo esto a Emily?

**p - p - p -p - p - p **

La pequeña Emily había nacido antes de tiempo. Los médicos habían hecho cuanto les fue posible y contra todo pronóstico, la frágil criatura se las había arreglado para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, desde el primer día todos supieron que la luchadora niña nunca sería como sus primos. Su carita de sol y su sonrisa delicada hacían juego perfecto con su llanto suave. Emily Cornwell tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules de su madre, pero a diferencia de ella en su niñez, la niña no miraba al mundo con timidez, sino con la más profunda indiferencia. Como a todo recién nacido, sus padres la habían llenado de mimos, pero a diferencia de otros bebés, Emily no parecía responder a las caricias. A sus tres años, Emily aún no podía caminar y aunque parecía poder escucharlos, nadie tenía claro si algún día llegaría a hablar.

Todos creían que los males de la niña se debían a las complicaciones de su madre durante el parto. Los médicos, al menos, así lo habían dicho. Sus padres habían invertido sumas astronómicas de dinero, visitando a los mejores especialistas, utilizando los últimos tratamientos y siguiendo con sumo cuidado hasta el más pequeño detalle de sus instrucciones. Pese a todo, nada parecía resultar.

Cuando Emily había cumplido un año y medio, la situación financiera de los Andrew había empezado a complicarse. Tras el cierre de las oficinas de Boston, Archie y su familia habían regresado a Chicago. Mary Anne había sido la única contenta, pues por fin podría estar cerca de su primo y tendría alguien con quien jugar. Sin embargo, Emily no soportó bien el cambio y su salud empeoró de manera alarmante. Una nueva serie interminable de visitas a especialistas, nuevas recetas, recomendaciones y tratamientos inútiles terminaron por agotar la paciencia de Annie. Entonces decidió empezar a guiarse por su propio instinto. Comenzó por tomar nota de los cambios de ánimo de Emily hasta que descubrió un patrón común: la niña parecía mejorar cuando estaba en un lugar tranquilo, sin el ruido de los automóviles ni el ir y venir de la gente. Al principio Archie pensó que Annie sólo lo imaginaba. De hecho, el apoyo de su madre a la idea de que la niña viviera en el cambio siempre le resultó sospechoso. Pero tras hacer algunas pruebas yendo y viniendo de Chicago a Lakewood, terminó por aceptar que su mujer tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando ambos se habían visto obligados a tomar una decisión que jamás se habrían esperado: separar a la familia. Annie y las niñas vivirían en casa de sus padres, mientras Archie seguiría viviendo en la ciudad. En Lakewood estaban cerca de la clínica de Candy y en caso de emergencia siempre podrían llegar con relativa facilidad a la gran ciudad.

Solo en su casa de Chicago, Archie se preguntaba cómo afectaría la quiebra de las empresas a su propia familia y dónde deberían estar sus lealtades. Sabía que el consejo había dado un ultimátum a Albert y que cuando se enteraran de que el banco estaba a las puertas de la quiebra, no dudarían en removerlo de la presidencia. Tal vez algún día el pequeño Alex podría aspirar a ese puesto, pero en ese momento, el único miembro de la familia Andrew a quien correspondería el sillón de presidente era él. Pero, ¿de qué le serviría estar a la cabeza de un impero quebrado?

En sólo tres años había gastado una pequeña fortuna en su hija menor y estaba dispuesto a gastar hasta el último centavo en ella. Pero para hacerlo, primero debía tener dinero y mientras su fortuna estuviera ligada directamente a la de los Andrew, su dinero seguiría en peligro. Debía tomar una decisión pronto y debía hacerlo con la cabeza fría. Sus padres pensaban que debía seguir junto a los Andrew: el honor y la lealtad eran lo primero. Los padres de Annie, en cambio, opinaban que había llegado el momento de que se independizara. Juntos, los Britter y los Cornwell, bien podrían arreglárselas y hacer frente a la situación. Archie podría empezar de nuevo y nadie podría acusarlo de cobardía por ponerse a la cabeza de los negocios de su propia familia. Todo parecía tener sentido, pero aun así, Archie no se sentía capaz de darle la espalda a su familia ni a Albert justo cuando más lo necesitaban.

¿Sería así como terminarían los Andrew? ¿Él uniendo su fortuna a la de los Britter, Albert haciendo lo que pudiera junto a Candy y George? ¿O simplemente debería aceptar el puesto de Presidente, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, hipotecar el futuro y apostar en grande para sacar a flote el barco? Archie miró la foto de su pequeña familia que adornaba su escritorio. Junto a ella, una nueva factura médica le recordaba que, sin importar lo que otros dijeran, en este mundo despiadado era casi imposible vivir de amor y lealtad.

**p - p - p -p - p - p **

- Hola, señorita Rose.

El inesperado saludo de Rick la hizo dar un salto.

- Déjame tranquila, Rick. Ya te dije que no le diré nada a nadie, ¡déjame! – gritó Rose mirando a todos lados, segura de encontrarse en cualquier momento con los ojos verdes de Frank o algún otro mafioso.

- Vine solo, señorita Rose – le dijo el chico en tono conciliador, tratando de acercarse.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – volvió a gritar Rose, mientras luchaba por abrir su cartera para sacar algo con qué defenderse. Las llaves, una peineta, un libro, lo que fuera. ¡Sabía que no debía pasar por esa maldita calle! Pero la curiosidad le había ganado. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? ¡Era ponerse en las manos de los mafiosos!

- Está bien, está bien, tranquila – respondió Rick entre divertido y asustado - ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? No voy a hacerle nada…

- ¿Y tus amigotes…?

- Ya le dije que estoy solo. Nadie anda por estos lados a estas horas de la mañana. ¿Va al café?

- ¿Qué rayos te importa? – gritó asustada Rose. No le creía ni una sola palabra. Seguro los matones debían estar en algún lugar, espiándolos. ¿Es que nunca la dejarían en paz?

- Imagino que debe tener razones para estar algo molesta conmigo…

- ¿Algo? – dijo sorprendida Rose - ¿Algo molesta contigo? ¡Ja! ¿Te parece que exagero?

- Le juro que yo no sabía lo que Frank iba a hacer – intentó disculparse Rick.

- Me trae sin cuidado lo que tú y tus amiguitos hagan – contestó Rose. Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejar cuanto antes el lugar.

- Espere, por favor – rogó el muchacho, dando un salto para interponerse en su camino.

- ¡Déjame tranquila!

- ¡Pero escúcheme!

- ¡No quiero escucharte! ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Eh? ¿Qué no soy más que una basura y que tus amiguitos tienen un trabajo para basuras como yo?

- Frank dijo que…

- Frank, Frank, ¡me da lo mismo tu Frank! Sal de aquí – con un gesto brusco, Rose empujó a Rick y otra vez trató de alejarse.

- Señorita Rose, por favor, ¡escúcheme! Frank no sabe nada de usted, nunca nadie la ha seguido.

- ¿Y tú piensas que te voy a creer esas mentiras? ¡Seguro que tú mismo les contaste a qué hora salía del café para que me siguieran! – le contestó Rose furiosa, volviendo sobre sus pasos para enfrentarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Le juro que no lo hice! Por favor, créame – rogó Rick.

- ¿Y cómo entonces sabían tanto de mí? ¿Acaso tu Frank tiene una bola de cristal?

- No…yo… yo les conté todo… – contestó en voz baja Rick, claramente avergonzado.

- Pero… pero… - Rose sintió un profundo alivio. ¡Entonces no sabían dónde vivía, ni qué hacía, ni nada! Entonces todas esas noches de pesadilla, sus miedos y sus lágrimas habían sido… ¡en vano! El alivio dio paso a la más profunda indignación y sin poder evitarlo, su mano derecha comenzó a levantarse.

- ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para usted, señorita Rose! - La inesperada respuesta de Rick la hizo olvidar la bofetada que sentía ganas de darle – Sé que usted es una buena persona, yo sé que es inteligente y el viejo Wood… ¡Usted se merece algo mejor que trabajar con ese viejo mugroso! Frank está buscando a una persona nueva para llevar las cuentas y hacer otras cosas y yo pensé que usted…

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Yo pensé que usted podría hacer cualquier trabajo que él quisiera.

- Claro – dijo en tono irónico Rose, cruzándose se de brazos - ¿Y qué tipo de trabajo crees tú que un tipo como ese me podría ofrecer mí? ¿Servirle el café? ¡Por favor, Rick!

- Pero él dijo…

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Vamos, Rick! Ya no te compro su carita de niño bueno. Estoy segura de que sabes muy bien qué tipo de trabajo tienen tus amigos para las mujeres.

- No es lo que usted cree, señorita Rose. ¡Por favor, créame! Sé que algunas chicas hacen… bueno… - Rick bajó la vista. Parecía avergonzado.

- Oh, por favor, ¡era lo que me faltaba! No tienes miedo para andar con mafiosos y te da miedo hablar de eso.

- Frank no está metido en esos negocios, señorita Rose. Usted sabe muchas cosas y ellos necesitan alguien como usted. Se lo digo en serio: con nosotros puede ganar mucho dinero. Así podrá ayudar a su madre, igual como yo ahora ayudo a la mía.

- ¿Sabe tu madre en qué andas metido?

Rick bajó la vista. Rose no necesitaba una respuesta.

- Piérdete, Rick. Eres un idiota si piensas que voy a involucrarme con gente como ustedes.

- Frank quedó muy impresionado con usted…

- ¿En serio? No me digas…

- Yo creo que…

- Me da lo mismo lo que creas, Rick.

- Pero…

- Quédate tranquilo, niñito, no pienso decirle nada a tu familia ni a nadie. Haz lo que quieras. Me da lo mismo lo que te pasé. Tú te lo buscaste.

Sin más que decir, Rose dio media vuelta y se alejó. No tenía forma de saber entonces que su próximo encuentro con Rick, en esa misma calle, sería en condiciones muy, muy diferentes.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Holas:

Hace sólo unos días que por fin pasé un gran examen para el cual me estuve preparando un año y medio. ¡Por fin! Así que mi cabeza estuvo de lleno en los estudios. Pero ha valido la pena. Ahora tengo tres veces más trabajo por delante, pero como sea, voy avanzando. Y se siente muy bien :-)

Así que un poco tarde, pero de todas formas con cariño, aquí va el nuevo capítulo. Annie sí que tenía algo que decir... y aunque esta vez Candy no dijo gran cosa, imagino que su silencio era lo más adecuado para este capítulo. Ahora ya conocemos a todos los integrantes actuales de los Andrew y los Cornwell, sus miedos y sus conflictos. Ahora que Rose comenzó a caminar por la cuerda floja, estamos casi listos para que la fiesta comience... o algo así.

Algunas respuestas a sus muchos y geniales comentarios:

**Ginaa**: He tomado nota de tu aburrimiento. Lamento que los capítulos hayan sido tan lentos y que haya aún tan poca acción. Yo trato, en serio, pero a veces simplemente no me quedan mejor las ideas. Espero que los próximos sean algo más movidos, pero antes de la acción tenían que pasar algunas cosas. Gracias por tu sinceridad, en serio la aprecio y me sirve para no bajar al guardia ;-)

**Shadow**: Lo de la patria potestad por ahora queda en duda, creo yo. Sería un poco fuerte para la pobre Emily, creo yo :-/ El héroe de Alex ya hará su entrada, eso seguro que sí ;-)

**Cherryhino**: Gracias por haber leído mis historias en el Foro Rosa. Por ahora no creo que me dé el tiempo (ni los sesos, la verdad sea dicha) para subir este fic en el Rosa, así que de verdad agradezco que estés aquí.

**Paolau**2: No se podía esperar menos de George, ¿cierto? Él, como siempre, al cuidado de su Albert.

**Mysha**: Sí, concuerdo: ¿por qué tendrían que ser siempre ricos los Andrew? Efectivamente, esto abre nuevas posibilidades. Aunque las posibilidades que yo imagino para ellos tienen algo que ver con lo que he leído de Final Story. Aclaro que no he leído la novela completa, sólo comentarios (y muchas peleas) por aquí y por allá, así que es una interpretación muy personal y libre. Si alguien opina que Anohito es Anthony, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirlos? De hecho, he leído que podría ser Anthony (pero era un ensayo en tono de broma, pero igual interesante).

**Blackcat2010, Laila, Faby Andley, Vere Canedo, Opalsv, Magnolia, Mily (perdón por no incluir aquí todos los nombres):** Pos nada... la pérdida de una fortuna no es cosa fácil de aceptar, así que nuestro Albert por ahora no va a tener muchos momentos de alegría. ¡Lo siento!

¡Saludos!

PCR


	15. Chapter 15

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 15**

Terry se sentía cómodo en su lujosa habitación del céntrico y exclusivo hotel de Nueva York. La fiesta tendría lugar en el mismo hotel, lo cual le ahorraba tener que desplazarse más allá de lo necesario. Aunque otros reclamaran, para él aquello era perfecto. Había llegado durante la madrugada y pensaba irse a primera hora del día siguiente; mientras menos tiempo estuviera en Nueva York, mejor. No tenía nada que hacer en esa ciudad. La fiesta era sólo una más de las fastidiosas exigencias del estudio, una más de las tonterías para complacer a la Chanel y, de paso, atraer periodistas, curiosos e inversionistas.

El viaje desde Los Ángeles había sido extenuante, sobre todo porque en cada parada había realizado entrevistas y otras actividades para promocionar su próxima película. Las cosas se daban bien en su carrera, pero su humor empeoraba a medida que se acercaban a Nueva York. Terry se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro a su agente que ni siquiera soñara con que volvería a firmar un contrato que lo obligara a someterse a los caprichos de los estudios. Ya era hora de que los estudios se adaptaran a los caprichos de él y que lo dejaran en paz.

El hotel, aún de madrugada, bullía en actividad. Arreglos florales majestuosos, chefs nerviosos, limpieza a fondo, revisión de listas de invitados, salones engalanados y, desde luego, seguridad a toda prueba. Chanel no había viajado sola y parte de sus acompañantes eran tanto o más ricos que los americanos que asistirían a la fiesta. Durante la velada desfilarían varios millones de dólares en joyas, vestidos, automóviles de lujo, trajes y otros detalles, sin contar con la acumulación única de poder político, económico y social. Sólo lo mejor de la alta sociedad americana y europea, del cine y la moda. Esa noche, pese a la crisis económica reinante, no serían pocos los negocios millonarios que se cerraran con un buen apretón de manos. Tampoco serían pocas las carreras políticas que comenzarían su ascenso al poder tras un brindis. En tiempos de miseria colectiva, era fundamental que la burbuja de los ricos y poderosos no fuera alterada por intromisiones inconvenientes.

La fiesta para Chanel era un evento social, razón de sobra para que Terry quisiera terminar con la farsa cuanto antes. La fiesta comenzaría a las nueve. Pensaba llegar a las nueve y treinta, tomarse las fotos de rigor, saludar a las personas indispensables, conversar cinco minutos con dos o tres invitados y volver sigilosamente a su habitación a eso de las diez y cuarto. Para entonces, la fiesta estaría en su mejor momento y nadie notaría su ausencia. El plan era perfecto.

Pero para todo eso faltaban aún varias horas. Tras una larga ducha, decidió bajar al comedor del hotel para desayunar. Faltaban aún algunos minutos para las siete de la mañana y muy pocos pasajeros se encontraban en el lugar.

- Sólo un café y tostadas, por favor – indicó cortés al mozo.

Con el cabello aún húmedo, se dispuso a leer la prensa del día. Los titulares eran más o menos los mismos de siempre. Quiebras, embargos, asaltos de bancos, atracos de la mafia, reclamos contra la prohibición a la venta de alcohol, reclamos contra los reclamos contra la susodicha prohibición y claro, la visita de Chanel. La mujer había llegado a la ciudad junto a su séquito hacía un par de días y de pronto todo giraba en torno a ella y sus actividades irrelevantes. Decidió saltarse la sección de sociales y dar una mirada a la de artes y letras, su favorita.

- Veo que también le tocó madrugar, señor Grantchester – dijo una voz alegre a sus espaldas.

Terry no estaba de ánimo para charlas matinales, por lo que su primer impulso fue ignorar al intruso. Sin embargo, el tono vagamente familiar de la voz, lo hizo girarse con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Miller? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Vaya… No pensé que me recordaría – contestó con genuina sorpresa el periodista.

- Soy buen fisonomista – respondió Terry mirándolo con seriedad.

- Así veo. Descuide, no estoy en mis horas de trabajo, no pienso molestarlo. Que tenga un buen día – sentenció Miller tomando asiento en una mesa cercana, dándole la espalda a Terry.

Su actitud lo tomó por sorpresa. Hasta ahora nunca lo habían ignorado tan abiertamente cuando la ocasión se prestaba para una conversación que luego pudiera traducirse en alguna nota para el diario local. Miller, en cambio, no parecía interesado en conversar con él, afanado como estaba en la lectura del periódico que traía bajo el brazo. Aunque tal vez todo era sólo un truco. Tal vez había algún fotógrafo u otro reportero fuera del comedor y tendría que responder una y mil preguntas… O tal vez se estaba dando más importancia de la que realmente tenía y en verdad sí era posible que el mundo no estuviera permanentemente interesado en su persona.

El mozo depositó en su mesa el café y las tostadas y Terry decidió retomar la lectura del diario. Sin embargo, se sentía algo inquieto. Por una parte, quería tomar su desayuno rápido y largarse de una vez; por otra, sentía curiosidad por el periodista quien, en cambio, no demostraba sentir curiosidad alguna por él. La nota que había escrito hacía unos meses era lejos la mejor y más inteligente que ningún periodista hubiese escrito sobre él en toda su carrera. Desde entonces, Terry había comenzado a seguir las columnas de opinión y los reportajes de Miller en diferentes periódicos y revistas. Al parecer, su trabajo independiente le permitía vender su material al mejor postor, sin importar que se tratara de medios ubicados en ambas costas del país. Tal vez no era casual que estuviera esa mañana en el hotel. Después de todo, la fiesta de la noche bien podría ser el evento del año. Terry concluyó que Miller debía ser un periodista de verdad muy importante para estar ahí; de las decenas de solicitudes, los estudios habían concedido acceso al interior de la fiesta sólo a tres periodistas. El resto tendría que conformarse con las fotos y declaraciones que pudieran obtener cuando los invitados hicieran su ingreso al hotel.

- ¿Preparándose para el gran evento de la noche, Miller? – preguntó por fin Terry, acercando levemente su silla hacia la mesa del periodista.

- Algo así… - contestó sin dejar de leer el diario.

- Imagino que debe estar contento.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó Miller sorprendido, girándose para mirar a Terry.

- Desde luego… Había decenas de periodistas que quería uno de los pases para cubrir la fiesta de esta noche.

En respuesta, Miller sólo se encogió de hombros y retomó su lectura. Terry alcanzó a ver que leía la sección de economía y negocios. Seguro se estaba poniendo al día con la situación financiera de cada uno de los invitados para saber exactamente qué preguntarles. Junto con tomar algunas notas rápidas, Miller parecía meditar y sacar cuentas. Confiado en su descubrimiento, Terry volvió a su taza de café y a su propio periódico. Un par de minutos después, notó que Miller hojeaba el periódico en busca de algo, hasta encontrarlo. El silencio le indicó que el periodista otra vez había comenzado a leer. Tratando a toda costa de disimular su curiosidad, Terry se las arregló para ver qué era lo que ahora leía.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó en voz un poco más alta de lo que habría querido, poniéndose en evidencia.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Miller, mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿Una versión "moderna" de Romeo y Julieta? – volvió a preguntar Terry sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía.

- Si gusta le puedo prestar mi periódico – contestó Miller.

- No, no… - contestó Terry confundido – Pero…

- Tome – respondió el periodista entregándole el periódico de una vez – No me diga que no sabía que mañana es el estreno de la nueva versión.

- No.

- ¿En serio? - contestó Miller aún incrédulo - No puede ser… Es su vieja compañía, Stratford… ¿De verdad no sabía que están montando una nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta?

- No… - contestó escuetamente Terry mientras leía rápidamente las primeras líneas del reportaje.

- Pues ha sido un proyecto muy polémico. Por estos lados hay muchos puristas – dijo Miller con deliberada intención.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Ya sabe… Los amantes de Shakespeare son casi un culto cerrado y sus obras son casi sagradas para ellos. Supongo que sabe que muchos críticos se enorgullecen de ser parte de ese selecto grupo.

- ¿Y qué quiere decir que la obra sea una "nueva versión"?

- La verdad no estoy autorizado para hacer comentarios al respecto…

- Entonces usted sabe de qué se trata.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Pero tampoco negó saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor Grantchester? – preguntó con una sonrisa Miller - ¿Me está interrogando?

- No, no… Desde luego que no… - contestó Terry con una sonrisa irónica, entendiendo la solapada broma.

- Pues si quiere jugar al periodista, yo jugaré al actor de cine impenetrable y misterioso.

La sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato del rostro de Terry.

- ¡Era una broma! – rió de buena gana el periodista – Bueno, creo que no está usted de humor para estas cosas, ni yo tampoco para juegos. Lo dejo tranquilo para que lea más sobre el nuevo proyecto de Stratford. Imagino que no se perderá el estreno.

- Vuelvo a Los Ángeles esta madrugada.

- Oh… comprendo…

Miller terminó de beber su jugo de naranja, lo único que había pedido como desayuno. Dio media vuelta y, tras jugar brevemente con el vaso, lo depositó sobre su mesa, dispuesto a partir. Un impulso repentino, sin embargo, lo hizo cambiar de decisión.

- Debería quedarse, señor Grantchester.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Terry entre molesto y sorprendido. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hacerle a él recomendaciones? Apenas habían conversado dos veces.

- Quiero decir que le haría bien quedarse… a su carrera… - Miller guardó silencio y Terry endureció la mirada – En fin, no tengo nada que perder. Tómelo o déjelo: créame, esta obra es algo que no querrá perderse. Su carrera se lo agradecerá.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Nada, nada. Olvídelo.

- Supongo que usted sí estará en el estreno.

- Debo hacerlo – dijo Miller sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Vaya… a juzgar por su tono de voz no pierdo mucho con volver a casa esta misma noche.

Miller sonrió.

- La obra dará mucho que hablar, créame. Muchos desearán haber estado presentes el día del estreno. Es sólo que… ahora preferiría estar en otro lugar.

- ¿Y dónde, si se puede saber?

- Chicago…

- ¿Algún estreno importante?

El periodista le devolvió una mirada enigmática. Parecía dudar y, en realidad, así era. Miller no quería ser indiscreto. La única vez que había mencionado el tema antes, Terry no había reaccionado precisamente bien. Pero en esta ocasión era él quien preguntaba y, después de todo, si aún no estaba enterado, era sólo cuestión de horas para que la noticia estuviera por fin en boca de todos.

- Pues… creo que podría llamarlo así.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- No todos los dramas se viven sobre el escenario, señor Grantchester. La realidad siempre supera la ficción – sentenció Miller enigmático – Página diez, sección de economía y negocios – dijo haciendo un gesto para que Terry revisara el diario que hacía unos instantes le había entregado el periodista - Entiendo que eran amigos… De verdad lo lamento, señor Grantchester. Que tenga un buen día.

Antes de que Terry le hiciera otra pregunta, Miller decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Siempre se había negado a participar en aquellos verdaderos linchamientos públicos que tantos realizaban a través de la prensa cada vez que caía una nueva víctima. Era una lástima que él estuviera en esa posición. Aunque no lo conocía en persona, Miller le tenía respeto. Tal vez porque él, como buen amante de la historia, tenía mejor memoria que la mayoría y recordaba los buenos años y las muchas obras benéficas que silenciosamente la familia había apoyado por años. Ahora, pensaba Miller mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores, las viejas glorias de poco importaban. ¡Y él estaba en Nueva York, cubriendo una estúpida fiesta para una modista en lugar de estar en Chicago, reporteando los acontecimientos que marcarían el día de la caída final del famoso William Albert Andrew!

Definitivamente, la vida no era justa, determinó Miller mientras ingresaba al ascensor.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

Las semanas tras su último encuentro con Rick habían transcurrido rápidamente. Para Rose, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos días. Su madre la había puesto al tanto de las dificultades económicas de los Andrew. Ambas sabían que sus días junto a Candy estaban contados. Tal vez pronto tendría que dejar la pequeña casa en que había vivido en los últimos años. Aun así, su madre le había comentado que no debía preocuparse, pues tenía algunos ahorros a los que podría echar en caso de que las cosas empeoraran y quedara sin empleo.

Pero Rose no estaba tranquila. La situación de su madre la desesperaba y la martirizaba. Su madre no debería estar pasando por esas dificultades, porque para eso había trabajado toda su vida. Pero desde que a ella se le ocurrió emigrar en busca de un sueño a la gran ciudad, los ahorros que Lily había acumulado pacientemente durante una vida de trabajo habían pasado lenta, pero inexorablemente, a los bolsillos de Rose. "Sólo un mes más, sólo un mes más", se había dicho cada vez que había aceptado el dinero que su madre le hacía llegar. Sin embargo, los meses habían dado paso a los años y el sueño, cualquiera que hubiese sido, jamás se había llegado a materializar.

Pese a todos sus estudios, sus cartas de recomendación y sus ideales, Rose no pasaba de ser una mesera en un grasiento café de barrio. No había llegado con nada a Nueva York y ahora, tras todos esos años, a su falta absoluta de recursos y amor propio, debía sumar la enorme deuda de gratitud y dinero que tenía con su madre.

Todo aquello había resultado ser el terreno perfecto para que Frank plantara su semilla de duda. Al principio, sintió temor. Luego, rechazó orgullosamente la idea. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la semilla comenzó a germinar. La última conversación con Rick había sido el riego perfecto para las primeras hojas y la situación crítica de su madre, el abono que necesitaban para crecer. Poco a poco, la paciencia de Rose se fue colmando. Con cada nuevo grito del viejo Wood, más razones tenía para querer huir del lugar y descubrir nuevos horizontes.

Rick le había explicado que Frank pensaba que podría ayudarlos en la contabilidad… o algo así. Seguro Rick no sabía de qué hablaba y seguro Frank tenía en realidad otros planes. Pero no perdía nada con preguntar. Después de todo, los banqueros y los grandes empresarios robaban tanto o más que la gente de la mafia. Y hasta las estrellas del cine y la música se codeaban con ellos. Los grandes capos frecuentaban las fiestas de Hollywood sin que nadie los molestara. Tal vez podría encontrar algún trabajo con alguno de ellos. Si Frank le ofrecía algún trabajo sucio, seguro podría convencerlo de hacer otra cosa, algo que no la comprometiera… pero claro, también podría convencerlo de que vendiera rosas en lugar de dedicarse al contrabando.

El tiempo estaba en su contra. Su situación ya no podía ser peor y, en todo caso, sólo iba a preguntar. No pensaba meterse en nada ilegal. Sólo trataría de ponerse en contacto con Frank para saber de una vez por todas qué trabajo quería ofrecerle y entonces tomaría una decisión. Lo había decidido la noche anterior.

Eran las siete y treinta de la mañana, cuando Rose dobló la esquina que la llevaba a la calle donde estaba decidida a jugarse su destino. Sabía que sólo tendría que quedarse quieta en la esquina y esperar. La gente de Frank siempre estaba al acecho: había terminado por reconocer a uno o dos de ellos durante las últimas semanas. Era sólo cosa de esperar hasta que uno la abordara. A esas horas de la mañana la calle solía estar casi desierta, pues la mayoría de los que por allí vivían habían salido mucho antes en dirección a sus propios trabajos.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, la situación era diferente. En cuanto avanzó un par de pasos, notó que había una suerte de extraña inquietud en el ambiente. Escuchó ruidos y voces preocupadas, mientras varios muchachos pasaban corriendo por su lado. Extrañada, Rose miró en todas direcciones: los lugares en que solían apostarse los hombres de Frank estaban desiertos. No así el fondo de la calle, donde un pequeño grupo se agolpaba para observar algo.

El sonido de una sirena la sobresaltó. La patrulla pasó rauda a su lado, para detenerse junto al grupo que seguía aumentando. Tres policías bajaron rápidamente y con firmeza, se abrieron paso hasta el centro del grupo. Rose comprendió que ese no era buen momento para tratar de establecer contactos con la mafia y decidió dar media vuelta para huir del lugar.

- Dicen que es muy joven – escuchó comentar a una mujer que pasó a su lado, casi corriendo, en dirección al grupo de curiosos.

- ¿Pero alguien lo conoce?

- Los niños dicen que lo habían visto antes, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños…

La certeza que sintió en ese momento fue casi absoluta. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y, por unos instantes, no fue capaz de moverse. Las mujeres siguieron su paso, sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en la joven.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Rose volvió sobre sus pasos. Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre. La policía ya había acordonado el lugar y comenzaban a interrogar a algunos testigos. En el suelo, un bulto inerte yacía en el suelo, cubierto apenas por una manta.

- ¿Hace cuánto rato lo encontraron? – oyó preguntar a uno de los policías.

- No sé, hace una media hora, dos horas, no sé… Yo no estaba aquí- contestaba el interrogado.

- ¿Y quién llamó a la policía entonces? – insistió el oficial.

- … Tez clara, cabello corto, bien vestido… - dictaba el segundo policía a uno de sus colegas– y hasta usaba perfume – sentenció en tono irónico.

- ¿Edad? – preguntó en tono monótono el que tomaba notas.

- No creo que más de quince años- alcanzó a oír Rose antes de que hiciera una pausa - Se diría que venía de buena familia… – comentó el policía, haciéndole un gesto a su compañero para que se acercara.

- … O que llevaba algún tiempo trabajando con la mafia… – sentenció el otro indiferente mientras volvía a tomar notas.

Los ojos de Rose se clavaron entonces en el brazo que la manta no alcanza a cubrir y que había acaparado la atención de los policías. En la delgada muñeca, un fino reloj marcaba las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del día en que alguien encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Rick.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Hola:**

**Les pido sineras disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia en tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente he tenido algunos problemitas que me tienen la mente muy ocupada y la inspiración se fue por la ventana. Hoy me he obligado a subir este capítulo de una vez, porque si no retomo la historia ya, no lo haré nunca y eso sería muy feo. **

**Agradezco a cada una su paciencia, sus comentarios y su buena onda. En especial agradezco a Lynda, por su gran, gran apoyo. A ver si la historia se pone ahora más ágil y recupero la inspiración. Después de todo, escribir fics ayuda a relajar tensiones :-)**

**Con cariño,**

**PCR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 16**

Charles Duval disfrutaba sus pasos matinales. Era dueño de su tiempo y sus clientes se adaptaban a sus horarios. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Paz y tranquilidad, desde luego. El tétrico espectáculo con el que se había topado esa mañana no calzaba con sus aspiraciones. Durante la guerra había presenciado muchas, demasiadas escenas similares. Jovencitos que apenas dejaban la niñez y cuyas vidas terminaban a causa de una bomba, un disparo o una herida infectada. Pero esos eran tiempos de guerra, cuando lo absurdo pasaba a ser lo cotidiano.

Encontrarse con un jovencito muerto mientras paseaba por una calle cualquiera de Nueva York simplemente no tenía lógica. En cuanto vio al grupo de curiosos y escuchó los gritos de las mujeres, su instinto de médico de guerra fue más fuerte que su prudencia. En cuanto vio el rostro pálido del muchacho supo que algo estaba muy mal. Llevado por el sentido del deber, no se detuvo ni un minuto a pensar en lo que hacía; buscó en vano su pulso y luego puso el oído sobre el pecho del joven. Fue entonces cuando notó que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y que su mano estaba fría. Ya no había nada más que hacer por él.

- ¿Es usted médico? – preguntó uno de los hombres que los rodeaban.

- ¡Haga algo, doctor! ¡Ayude al muchacho! – gritó otro.

- No creo que se pueda… - intentó explicar Duval.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es médico o no? – insistió una mujer alterada.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Cumpla con su deber y ayúdelo!

- Es francés, no pierdan su tiempo, seguro no entiende lo que le estamos diciendo. ¡Qué alguien llame a la policía de una vez!

- ¡Claro que entiendo lo que están diciendo! – reclamó Charles molesto, echando mano a su mejor acento inglés.

- ¡Entonces ayúdelo! – rogó otra vez la mujer.

- ¡Qué alguien llame a la policía! – gritó otro – Seguro ellos podrán hacer algo.

- ¡Les digo que no se puede! El muchacho ya está muerto.

Luego todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Intentó reanimarlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Los curiosos comenzaron a juntarse, hasta que por fin llegó la policía a poner algo de orden. Desde luego, él fue uno de los primeros en ser interrogado, aunque sin mucho empeño. Los oficiales no parecían impresionados por el acontecimiento y nadie en entre la muchedumbre parecía conocer a la víctima.

Nadie, salvo la joven que de pronto se abrió paso entre la multitud de curiosos y que se quedó petrificada en cuanto vio al muchacho. Duval había vivido muchas escenas similares. Cada persona era diferente, pero en general los cercanos a las víctimas reaccionaban con llantos y gritos o bien, con un doloroso silencio cargado de incredulidad. El doctor no tuvo dudas. No era extraño que la joven no hubiese dicho nada todavía. De seguro estaba en shock.

Duval no se equivocaba. En cuanto reconoció el reloj, todo se había transformado en algo parecido a una pesadilla para Rose. Era Rick. Estaba segura. Pero… ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de esa manera? ¡Tenía tantos sueños por cumplir! Y su familia… ¿qué diría su familia?

- ¿Alguna identificación? – oyó preguntar a uno de los policías.

- Desde luego que no – contestó el que tomaba notas.

- Peor para él – respondió el primero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

¿Qué quería decir eso de "peor para él"? Era Rick el muchacho del cual hablaban, no un trozo de carne. ¿Cómo era posible que no se sintieran conmovidos ante la pérdida de una persona, de un niño? Sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, Rose notó que un mar de lágrimas le nublaba la vista.

- Usted conocía al joven, ¿verdad?

Sumergida en la sorpresa y la confusión, Rose no supo en qué momento se le había acercado el hombre que le hacía la pregunta. La voz del desconocido, sin embargo, la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

- De verdad lo lamento, señorita – continuó Duval en tono conciliador.

Rose no se esperaba encontrar el apoyo de alguien en medio de ese mar de curiosos. El extraño, aparentemente francés, la miraba con infinita tristeza. Parecía saber muy bien lo que significa perder a un ser querido. Rick había sido un constante dolor de cabeza y en los últimos meses hasta la había metido en problemas, pero en el fondo era un buen muchacho. Nunca habría dañado a nadie, sólo buscaba ayudar a su familia. ¡Era sólo un niño! Rose sintió que no podía contener las lágrimas y levantó la vista para responder al extraño.

- Yo no…

Las palabras murieron en ese mismo momento en su boca. Al otro lado del círculo de curiosos, justo por encima del hombro del extraño, un par de ojos verdes la miraban con furiosa indignación.

Frank.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y de pronto sus rodillas parecieron perder la fuerza. Frank no dejaba de mirarla y en su mirada, la amenaza era clara. Presa del pánico, Rose recordó que la razón por la cual se encontraba en esa calle a esa hora de la mañana era justamente porque quería hablar con ese hombre que ahora la amenazaba con la mirada. Había llegado a la feliz conclusión de que tal vez un trabajo con la mafia podría ser la solución a sus problemas. Bien, ahí estaba lo que quería; Frank estaba sólo a dos metros de ella. Lo único que se interponía entre ambos era el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo Rick.

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita? – preguntó de nuevo Duval.

Rose había palidecido de golpe. Duval dedujo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Le diré a la policía…

- ¡No!

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No lo conozco – dijo Rose con voz entre cortada, con la mirada fija en los ojos amenazantes de Frank.

- Pero yo pensé que…

- Pues pensó mal… No lo conozco… - Rose bajó la vista, sintiéndose la más miserable de las mujeres.

- Tal vez necesita estar sola…

- ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Le digo que no lo conozco! – gritó por fin.

Sus gritos llamaron de inmediato la atención de los curiosos y la policía.

- ¿Todo bien, doctor? – preguntó uno de los oficiales, acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

Desconcertado, Charles miró con mayor atención a la muchacha antes de contestar. Entonces notó que temblaba no por la impresión, sino por miedo a algo… o a alguien. Rápidamente siguió la dirección hacia la cual miraba la muchacha, pero entre la muchedumbre presente era imposible saber quién o qué la intimidaba. Volvió a mirarla y entonces Rose pareció casi suplicarle con los ojos que no la delatara.

- Sí, todo bien, oficial. Creo que la señorita está algo impresionada por la situación…

- Ah, claro, desde luego. Estos no son espectáculos para mujeres – respondió el policía.

- Desde luego que no – asintió Duval con una sonrisa – No se preocupe, oficial, yo me encargo de la situación.

- Como guste – contestó el policía encogiéndose de hombros para luego volver donde el resto de sus colegas.

Aliviado, Duval se dio vuelta para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a la muchacha. Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones no pasaron de ser eso, sólo intenciones.

Rose había aprovechado el descuido de ambos y se había escabullido entre la muchedumbre.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

Las primeras semanas tras la formalización de la quiebra habían pasado con pasmosa lentitud. Albert pensaba que el consejo se pondría furioso, que lo citarían a una y mil reuniones, que discutirían, que todo sería un drama. En lugar de ello, habían mantenido silencio, sin expresar sorpresa, molestia, ni nada.

En cierta forma el silencio era aún más difícil de soportar. ¿Qué pensaba el consejo? ¿Qué harían al respecto? Tras varias reuniones con su equipo, más largas horas de conversación con George en su casa, Albert tenía claro que sus días como presidente de las empresas estaban contados.

Al principio se había sentido desesperado. Le había fallado a su familia, a sus padres, a sus empleados, a todos. Él, que siempre había querido lo mejor para todo el mundo, finalmente se encontraba atado de manos, observando atónito el desplome del imperio que con tanto sacrificio su familia había construido durante años. Sus padres no habían dejado Escocia para terminar en la ruina; la llegada a Estados Unidos era parte de una estrategia para consolidar su fortuna e influencia a nivel mundial. ¡Y lo habían conseguido! Durante las tres últimas décadas los Andrew habían sido un referente dentro y fuera del país. Albert había sido criado y protegido para que un día asumiera el puesto de privilegio que le correspondía dentro de aquella enmarañada red de alianzas y negocios. Nunca lo buscó y por años lo rehuyó, pero cuando por fin llegó al poder, descubrió que lo disfrutaba. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Era cierto que en más de una ocasión se había dejado llevar por la rabia y los celos, pero la vida le había hecho entender a golpes que debía mantener un equilibrio.

Incluso antes de su matrimonio con Candy pensaba haber conseguido ese equilibrio. Su mujer y su hijo eran todo en su vida y por fin había descubierto que el secreto del éxito profesional no era vivir para trabajar, sino trabajar para poder vivir. Aún le costaba entender cómo una crisis de la cual no era culpable, o al menos no más culpable que el resto de los banqueros y políticos del país, había hecho trizas sus logros y los de su familia.

Pero ya no había tiempo de recriminaciones. Debía comportarse como un hombre y asumir la derrota. No iba a huir como un cobarde, ni tampoco perdería el tiempo buscando más culpables. Era el momento de entregar el mando a quién correspondiera. Todos sabían que esa persona sería Archie. En casos extraordinarios, el consejo podía reemplazar al presidente y poner a otra persona en su lugar, siempre que fuera un miembro de la familia. Aparte de Albert, el único integrante de la familia que llevaba el apellido era el pequeño Alex quien, desde luego, no podía asumir tal responsabilidad, por tanto, era necesario recurrir a la siguiente generación. Lo de los Andrew era un imperio comercial, no una monarquía. Los lazos de sangre eran fundamentales, pero en momentos de crisis, las soluciones debían ser prácticas, no heroicas.

Lo habían conversado largamente. Al principio, Archie se había mostrado reticente. Asumir el puesto de Albert como cabeza de los Andrew le parecía una deslealtad. Además, le parecía que él era tanto o más responsable que Albert de la situación de crisis. ¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentar a los demás? ¿Quién le creería que él podía sacarlos a flote? Ni siquiera él mismo lo creía posible. Albert, sin embargo, lo había convencido de lo contrario.

- Te mereces esta oportunidad, Archie. Lo sabes.

- Pero no he hecho nada que de verdad valga la pena…

- Bueno, tal vez por eso estamos como estamos: porque yo he sido un cabeza dura y en lugar de dejarte hacer las cosas a tu manera siempre impongo mis opiniones.

- ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Sabes que eso no es verdad.

- ¿Necesito recordarte lo que pasó hace unos años con lo de Lefevre? – preguntó en tono amargo Albert.

- Pero vamos, hombre, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Reconozco que actuaste un poco mal, pero todo fue parte de un gran engaño y lo sabes.

- Puede ser… pero todos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, menos yo. Supongo que parte de los problemas que hoy tenemos se deben a algunas malas decisiones que tomé entonces.

- Bueno… tal vez no fue buena idea cerrarle la puerta a algunas de las empresas que parecían haber tomado parte en contra de Lefevre, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero… bueno… no creo que sea esa la razón del problema. Nadie podía imaginarse que la crisis nos pegaría tan fuerte… El tema de las indemnizaciones, en cambio…

- Sí, sí, lo sé – reconoció Albert poniéndose de pie – Fue un sacrificio inútil, ¿verdad?

- Pues… creo que sí.

- Todos me lo dijeron – reconoció Albert dando un pesado suspiro.

Archie guardó silencio. Desde luego todos se lo habían dicho y, desde luego, él no había escuchado.

- El consejo tiene razón, Archie… No soy un buen líder. ¡Mira en los problemas que he metido a todo mundo por culpa de mi cabeza dura!

- No te lo tomes así – intentó decir Archie en tono conciliador.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome? ¿Habrías hecho tú las cosas como yo las hice?

- Pues… creo que yo habría sido algo más duro…

- Ahí lo tienes. En los negocios se necesita temple y a mí parece que los años me están empezando a pasar la cuenta.

- ¡Oh vamos, Albert! ¡No digas tonterías! – rió Archie de buena gana – Esto no es cuestión de edad, es cuestión de estrategia. Tú sabes que los negocios y el corazón no son una buena pareja.

- Supongo que no… - admitió Albert sonriendo.

Bromeaba respecto a su edad, pero no respecto al cansancio que sentía. Ya no tenía ganas de luchar.

- Acepta el puesto, Archie.

- ¡Pues primero tienen que ofrecérmelo! – sonrió divertido su sobrino.

- Sabes que lo harán. Después de todo, no tienen otra alternativa – dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros

Archie lo miró y tras breves instantes, ambos estallaron en alegres carcajadas.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, tío – dijo irónico Archie, sin dejar de reír.

George también pensaba que Archie podría desempeñar un buen papel como presidente de los Andrew. Annie, desde luego, no dudó en apoyarlo. Sus suegros, en cambio, se mostraron más cautos. Asumir la presidencia de un imperio en ruinas no era algo que atrajera más inversionistas. Al contrario: ponía a Archie, incluida su familia política, en una posición vulnerable.

Con todo, para alivio de Albert y tras mucho darle vueltas, Archie decidió que aceptaría la oferta del consejo. Después de todo, habían trabajado juntos desde que Albert asumió la presidencia. El rubio empresario sentía que traspasarle el mando a su sobrino era la mejor de las soluciones. La sola idea de entregar las empresas a un completo desconocido le resulta insoportable y sabía que no eran pocos los que ya rondaban esperando una parte del botín.

Animado por el gran desafío que tendría que asumir, Archie había comenzado a trazar planes. En cierta forma, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sentía que la crisis era una gran oportunidad. El cariño y la lealtad que sentía por su familia lo animaban a dar lo máximo de sí mismo. Aun en medio de la desesperación que rondaba, Archie estaba lleno de ideas. Sacaría a las empresas Andrew adelante a como diera lugar.

Pero las semanas pasaban y el consejo no daba señales de querer cambios. Finalmente, el miércoles Albert había sido citado junto a su plana mayor a una reunión junto al consejo. Archie, desde luego, también recibió el llamado. El momento había llegado y ese viernes por la mañana ya todo estaba listo para el gran cambio.

Los periodistas, desde luego, habían hecho un festín con todo aquello. Mientras unos se deleitaban despedazando a Albert, otros dedicaban interminables análisis a la carrera de Archie. Nadie parecía particularmente convencido de sus bondades, pero todos coincidían que nadie podía ser peor que William Andrew. Archie no sólo era más joven, sino que conjugaba en sí mismo la mezcla perfecta de la herencia europea con el vigor norteamericano. Albert había nacido en Escocia. Archie, en cambio, era americano. Con sangre escocesa, desde luego, pero americano al fin y al cabo. ¿Y qué amaba más la prensa que un americano exitoso?

Además, Archie despertaba la simpatía del público por su perfil de hombre de familia. En cambio, Albert acarrearía para siempre el título de excéntrico. Lo mismo daba que estuviera casado y tuviera un hijo. Por otra parte, para nadie era un secreto que la pequeña Emily sufría algunos problemas, pero Archie, padre dedicado, no perdía ocasión para dejar en claro su amor por ella.

En vista de las circunstancias, Archie se atrevió a pedirle a Annie que regresara a Chicago junto a las niñas, al menos por unos meses. Emily estaba mucho mejor y tal vez soportaría bien el cambio. Aun temerosa, Annie comprendió que Archie tenía razón. Aquel era un momento clave en su familia, no sólo para su esposo, sino también para su hermana. Albert se mostraba tranquilo y resignado, totalmente dispuesto a apoyar a Archie en la transición. Sin embargo, el golpe que había recibido era durísimo. Candy era su soporte y Annie, a su vez, quería apoyar a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera, tal como ella siempre la había apoyado.

La noche del jueves los Britter cenaron en la vieja mansión de los Andrew en Chicago. La velada fue tranquila, casi optimista. Todos se despidieron temprano, sin embargo, pues los esperaba una jornada intensa. Tras discutir algunos puntos en la biblioteca, Archie y Albert se separaron con un abrazo. Al día siguiente, Archie sería el nuevo presidente de las empresas Andrew.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

La reunión con el consejo y la plana mayor de las empresas se desarrollaría a puertas cerradas. Varios periodistas rondaban el lugar, luchando por una buena foto. Lo que muchos buscaban era el rostro triunfante, pero serio, de Archie. O mejor aún: la cara demacrada y derrotada de William Andrew. Había siempre un cierto deleite macabro en el sufrimiento ajeno que seducía a los lectores, así que los flashes se ensañaron con Albert en cuanto bajó del automóvil. El empresario, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ser presa fácil. No sólo se mostró tranquilo, sino que hasta les sonrió.

A las nueve en punto el consejo dio inicio a la sesión. Durante la primera media hora, los dos altos ejecutivos presentes en la reunión entregaron un resumen dolorosamente detallado de todos los haberes, deudas, hipotecas, compromisos y propiedades de los Andrew. La situación era desesperada. Era necesario contar con un líder fuerte, decidido y eficaz. Pero sobre todo, debía ser parte de la familia. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Archie.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, los integrantes del consejo repasaron las viejas glorias de la familia, la llegada a Estados Unidos, el sacrificio de sus abuelos, la astucia de sus padres. El imperio de los Andrew, señaló Ambrose McLean, no había sido el resultado de la casualidad, sino del trabajo duro y sistemático que por generaciones los había caracterizado. Pero más que dinero, la familia se enorgullecía del prestigio del cual gozaba. Andrew era sinónimo de tenacidad, de confianza, de tradición. Un buen nombre valía más que muchos millones. Más aún si ese nombre era Andrew.

Todo eso se había perdido en una generación, sentención Allan Scott. Albert bajó la vista apenado. La muerte de William Andrew había sido un duro golpe para todos y ellos, el consejo, habían hecho lo imposible por proteger todo lo que aquel noble hombre había amado: sus hijos y sus negocios. La muerte temprana de Rosemary sólo podía compararse a la tragedia absurda de la partida de su hijo, el joven Anthony. Pero a diferencia de su madre, quien murió producto de una enfermedad, la muerte de Anthony podría haberse evitado, agregó otro de los presentes.

Albert lo miró sorprendido, entendiendo de inmediato el mensaje. Sabía que la reunión no sería fácil y que no tenía ya nada que decir en su favor. Aun así, no se esperaba recibir ese tipo de golpes. El consejo lo sacaría de en medio, eso estaba claro, pero parecía que también se encargarían de dejarle bien en claro que a partir de ese momento perdía toda autoridad moral sobre la familia. En los tensos minutos que siguieron a esa primera intervención, el tema de Candy salió a flote varias veces, sin que nunca se mencionara su nombre. Locura, irresponsabilidad, impericia… falta de consideración por las tradiciones familiares… Albert parecía haberlo hecho todo. Y por supuesto, desde su más temprana juventud había manifestado su apatía y desprecio por las labores del cabeza de familia. ¿O era necesario recordar el riesgo que habían corrido todos producto de las aventuras africanas del entonces heredero y la desaparición que por poco le cuesta la vida?

No, no quedaba duda alguna: William Albert Andrew no apreciaba el valor de la presidencia de la familia. Siempre lo había manifestado abiertamente. Pero el consejo, generoso, había confiado en que sus desvaríos fueran sólo algo el producto natural de la típica rebeldía juvenil. Por eso le habían tenido paciencia. Él, en cambio, les había pagado exponiendo a las empresas a situaciones límite, al verse envuelto en una dudosa conspiración contra la señorita Camille Lefevre. Por si fuera poco, había faltado a sus obligaciones como novio de la señorita Camille Jacobs hasta el punto de obligarla a terminar con él y hacer que el apellido de la familia otra vez fuera el hazmerreír de todos. Finalmente se había casado, eso era cierto, pero sin tomar en cuenta al consejo.

Otro pesado silencio cayó sobre la sala. Algunos se movieron incómodos en sus sillas y Albert, cansado de estar en el banquillo de los acusados, dirigió una mirada fulminante al hombre que acababa de hablar. Podían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero no permitiría que mancharan el buen nombre de su esposa, ni menos que cuestionaran sus decisiones amorosas.

- Lo volvería a hacer mil veces se los aseguro – dijo por fin Albert mirando lentamente a cada uno de los miembros del consejo – Pero imagino que no estamos reunidos aquí para analizar mi vida amorosa ni los chismes de la prensa, ¿verdad?

La tensión aumentó entre los presentes.

- El problema es precisamente ese, William. Tu completo desprecio por las acciones y opiniones del consejo.

- No se trata de…

- Claro que sí – lo interrumpió el hombre alzando la voz para hacerlo callar – Claro que sí y lo sabes. Lo sabes desde el primer día que te escapaste de la mansión de Lakewood. Lo sabes desde la primera vez que se te ocurrió disfrazarte de vagabundo y dejarte crecer el cabello. Lo sabías cuando te arrancabas por las noches a recorrer los bares de Londres y desde luego lo sabías cuando te escapaste a África sin nuestro consentimiento.

- ¡Nunca me habrían autorizado! ¿Para qué iba a preguntarles?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó otro de los presentes – Ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad de opinar, simplemente desapareciste.

- Supongo que eso fue en parte nuestra culpa – dijo el tercer miembro del consejo que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio – La influencia de George Johnson claramente no fue buena. La de él y… bueno…

Albert lo miró indignado nuevamente. Allan Scott era sin duda quien más detestaba a Candy. Nunca había sido descortés con ella, pero siempre se las arreglaba para dejar entrever con sus palabras o sus bien pensados silencios que la despreciaba y la responsabilizaba de muchas de las tragedias que habían enlutado la historia reciente de los Andrew. Ambrose McLean comprendió que era el momento de retomar la palabra. Los minutos pasaban y aún había mucho por decir.

- William, comprenderás que ya no estás en posición de negar que has actuado en forma irresponsable, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé, Ambrose – reconoció William en tono avergonzado.

- Tus decisiones personales repercuten en todos… Sabemos que nunca quisiste esta responsabilidad y tal vez cometimos un error al obligarte a aceptarla.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento… - dijo por fin Albert – Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto.

- Lo sabemos, muchacho – dijo Angus Moffet en tono conciliador. El hombre superaba ya los setenta años y había sido testigo de los conflictos internos de la familia durante muchas décadas. Había llorado la muerte de muchos familiares, en especial la de su primo William Andrew, pero jamás había pensado que un día tendría que llorar la caída del imperio que todos habían construido.

Allan Scott decidió retomar la palabra. No era ese el momento para debilidades.

- El tiempo de las concesiones y la comprensión terminó, William. La quiebra del banco es el último de una serie de errores imperdonables.

Albert trató de mantener la cabeza en alto, pero el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza le resultaban insoportables.

- Pero no estamos aquí para humillarte, William – continuó Scott – La labor del consejo, aunque tú nunca lo hayas querido aceptar, es proteger a la familia y, desde luego, eso los incluye a ti, tu hijo y tu mujer.

Albert lo miró sorprendido. Y avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de esposo era él si necesitaba que un grupo de ancianos protegiera a su familia?

- William, sabemos que nunca quisiste estar a la cabeza de los negocios de la familia. Tal vez debimos haber respetado esa decisión.

- Sé que me comporté como un tonto cuando era joven – intervino Albert – Pero cambié. ¡Ustedes saben que cambié! Saben que desde que asumí mi papel como cabeza he dado lo mejor de mí. Es cierto que ahora todo está en mi contra, que he tomado algunas malas decisiones – Scott levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación – O tal vez muchas… pero… ¡jamás quise poner en peligro a la familia! ¡Jamás!

- Lo sabemos, William – dijo Angus Moffet – Nadie duda que hayas hecho tu mejor esfuerzo.

- El punto – aclaró Ambrose McLean – es que tu mejor esfuerzo no fue suficiente. Los hechos confirman que no estás capacitado para este puesto, William.

Era el golpe de gracia. Desde luego, Albert se lo había repetido a sí mismo una y otra vez. Aun así, escuchar de labios de otros que era un inepto no dejaba de tener un efecto devastador en su amor propio y en su orgullo.

- Lo sé – concedió Albert en voz baja. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Archie, sentado a su derecha, sufría junto a Albert. Los ancianos tenían razón en muchas cosas, pero omitían hechos fundamentales. Nadie parecía recordar que la mujer que Scott tanto despreciaba era en realidad quien había salvado el honorable apellido Andrew y que, por si fuera poco, era la madre del único niño de la familia que podría perpetuar ese apellido. Tampoco reconocían que, si bien Albert se había visto envuelto en el escándalo de la trampa a Lefevre, había manejado todo en forma magistral para evitar que la honra de la familia se viera aún más dañada. Era cierto que Albert era un rebelde, pero a su modo había hecho lo mejor por adaptarse a las restricciones que odiaba, pero que a la vez, respetaba, pues constituían parte de su historia como familia. Ahora todos se sentían con el derecho a juzgarlo. Juzgar al caído era siempre más sencillo.

- La situación que enfrentan las empresas Andrew es crítica. La labor del consejo es garantizar la seguridad de la familia y velar por sus intereses. Desde luego, nadie puede quitarte el privilegio de ser el cabeza de la familia – señaló McLean – Eres el hijo de William Andrew y como tal, siempre tendrás un lugar de privilegio, tal como tu hijo lo tendrá cuando alcance la mayoría de edad.

Ahí estaba. No podían sacarlo completamente del medio, porque hacerlo iría en contra de los principios que regían al consejo y, desde luego, contra todas las tradiciones que trataban de defender.

- Sin embargo, el consejo ha determinado que ya no puedes seguir a la cabeza de las empresas – sentenció Scott.

Otro largo silencio y todas las miradas sobre Albert. Era cierto. Siempre sería el hijo de William Andrew, pero no era eso lo que concedía el poder en la familia. El verdadero poder estaba en el sillón del presidente, no en el apellido. En toda su historia, sólo una vez había sido necesario tomar una decisión similar. Los resultados fueron excelentes y el honor y la fortuna habían salido airosos. Cuando fue el momento adecuado, la presidencia volvió a estar a cargo de un Andrew, el abuelo de Albert. Por tanto, si las cosas salían bien, tal vez llegaría el día en que Alex ocuparía el puesto que le correspondía. Si Alex se interesaría o no en el puesto, eso era algo que por ahora no podía responder.

- Necesitamos saber tu opinión, William – comentó Angus Moffet – Sabemos que esto no es fácil para ti.

Albert lo miró y en silencio agradeció su comprensión y cariño. Angus era un buen hombre. Todos lo eran. Tal vez había mucho que podría criticarles, en especial que lo hubiesen separado de su familia. Pero tras el incidente con Lefevre, había comprendido que no le habían mentido cuando le dijeron que sólo lo hacían para protegerlo. Lo mismo ocurría ahora. Sólo querían protegerlos a él, su hijo, su familia completa. Albert miró a Archie en silencio, como preguntándole de nuevo si estaba dispuesto a asumir el puesto. Archie asintió y sin mediar palabra, la decisión estaba tomada. Lentamente, Albert se puso de pie.

- Sé que he cometido errores garrafales y que muchas veces he ido en contra de las decisiones del consejo. Me siento profundamente arrepentido de haber arrastrado a la familia a esta crisis producto de mi impericia – Albert hizo una pausa y miró dentro de sí mismo. Algo aún le decía que tal vez podía luchar, pedir otra oportunidad, llegar a un acuerdo, pero su razón primó por fin sobre el instinto. Era el momento de ser responsable. Los negocios no eran cuestión de corazonadas. Albert dio un pesado suspiro - Estoy dispuesto a acatar todas las decisiones del consejo, sin cuestionamiento alguno. A partir de este momento les entrego el puesto de presidente para que ustedes lo entreguen a quien consideren adecuado.

Los integrantes del consejo respiraron tranquilos. La actitud de Albert facilitaba mucho las cosas.

- Aceptamos tu renuncia – contestó Allan Scott.

Sus palabras eran adecuadas y beneficiaban a Albert. Era mucho más digno que quedara registrado que él renunciaba antes que los documentos consignaran que habían tenido que removerlo. Haberse enfrascado en una pelea no habría ayudado en nada a la familia. Más que nunca antes, necesitaban trabajar juntos.

Minutos después, para sorpresa de Archie, Albert firmaba los documentos para formalizar su renuncia.

- Me los enviaron ayer – le explicó en cuanto volvió a tomar asiento a su lado – Supongo que no esperarías que firmara algo tan importante sin antes haberlo leído.

- Y supongo que ellos no te habrían dejado decir que renunciabas sin antes saber que era justamente eso lo que harías.

Albert lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

- Hay muchos detalles de la relación entre el presidente de las empresas y los miembros del consejo que aún no conoces. Pero no te preocupes, antes de que salgamos de esta sala comenzarás a descubrirlos.

Los tres integrantes del consejo decidieron hacer un pequeño receso para deliberar. Sólo diez minutos. Albert, Archie y los otros dos ejecutivos, pasaron a una pequeña sala adjunta donde los esperaban unas tazas de café y otros refrigerios. Albert se acercó a una de las secretarias y pidió un teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con Candy, le dijo antes de salir de la sala. Archie, en cambio, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que los dos ejecutivos se le acercaron para estrechar su mano y felicitarlo. Desde ya se ponían a su servicio para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario. Minutos después, cuando Albert regresó, cada uno de los hombres se le acercó para expresarle sus respetos y agradecimiento. Sin importar qué pasara en adelante, para ellos Albert siempre sería un gran hombre.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras. Antes de cumplirse diez minutos, una secretaria les indicó que los miembros del consejo ya habían deliberado y que estaban listos para informarles su decisión. Nadie se sorprendió. Era evidente que el nombre de Archie era la única alternativa. Sin embargo, la presencia de los ejecutivos ya no era necesaria. Lo que a partir de ese momento se discutiría en la sala era estrictamente confidencial. Los hombres se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar rápidamente.

En cuanto ingresaron a la sala, Albert notó algo raro en el ambiente. Se suponía que todo debía estar en calma; en cambio, la tensión era evidente. Sólo McLean y Scott ocupaban sus puestos en la gran mesa. Moffet estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda a todos. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento. Moffet seguía mirando a través del ventanal.

- El consejo ha tomado una decisión – comenzó Scott, sin dar tiempo a que Albert hiciera pregunta alguna. – En momentos extraordinarios como éste, nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones extraordinarias.

- A partir de este momento, asumirás como consejero del nuevo presidente – sentenció McLean dirigiéndose a Albert - ¿Aceptas esta nueva responsabilidad?

- Desde luego. Haré lo mejor posible para ayudar al nuevo presidente – contestó Albert mirando a Archie. Era parte del trato al que habían llegado, uno que a él le parecía justo y que, además, le daba una salida honrosa.

- El nuevo presidente asumirá sus funciones esta misma mañana. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en deliberaciones – continuó Scott.

- Archivald – dijo McLean, dirigiéndose por primera vez a Arhcie – Tu puesto…

- Un momento – interrumpió Moffet, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el grupo – Aún hay tiempo… Por favor, les ruego que reconsideren su…

- Angus, por favor, ya lo hemos discutido lo suficiente. No hagas más difíciles las cosas. La decisión ya está tomada.

- Es **_su_** decisión – recalcó Moffet - ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

- Somos dos contra uno, Angus… Conoces el funcionamiento del consejo.

Archie y Albert se miraron desconcertados. ¿Por qué Angus se oponía a que Archie asumiera la presidencia? Derrotado, Angus se mordió los labios y volvió a tomar asiento ante la mirada interrogante de los más jóvenes. Albert sintió como todos sus sentidos se ponían en estado de alerta.

- Archivald Cornell – continuó McLean, haciendo una pausa para que Archie se pusiera de pie – Hasta el momento has cumplido una labor adecuada dentro de las empresas – el aludido asintió en silencio – Sin embargo, has secundado a William en cada una de sus decisiones, tanto las acertadas como las erradas. Esto también te hace responsable de la situación actual.

Albert miró a Scott y McLean preocupado. Archie guardó silencio.

- Sin embargo, no podemos darnos el lujo de comenzar desde cero. Te necesitamos en la presidencia de las empresas.

- Muchas gracias, señor McLean – contestó Archie con voz decidida – Les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para sacar adelante los negocios de la familia y…

Mientras Archie hablaba, Albert seguía con atención cada movimiento de Moffet. Negaba con la cabeza y le temblaba la mano derecha. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

- Sabemos que esta vez sí cumplirás tu labor, Archivald – respondió por fin Scott – El consejo no te dará otra oportunidad para que demuestres tus capacidades.

- Entiendo, señor… -dijo algo sorprendido Archie.

- Por ahora seguirás en tu puesto como vicepresidente, a menos que se decida lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Archie.

- Lo que oíste. Puedes tomar asiento.

Albert miró a los integrantes del consejo consternado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les preguntó.

- Nada – respondió Scott – Archivald mantendrá su puesto de vicepresidente y tú serás consejero del nuevo presidente.

- Pero yo pensé que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le daríamos la presidencia a Archivald Cornwell después de haberte ayudado a llevar a la familia casi a la quiebra? ¡William, por favor! – rió irónico McLean.

- No necesitas ser sarcástico, Ambrose – lo reprochó Moffet.

- Pero… entonces… - Archie apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Entonces, señores, es el momento de que otro miembro de la familia asuma la presidencia – contestó Allan Scott, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la sala. El consejo ya tomó la decisión.

Sin más, la persona menos esperada volvió a meterse en sus vidas con la fuerza devastadora de un huracán.

- Buenos días, tío William. Años sin vernos…

Neil Leagan, el nuevo presidente de las empresas Andrew.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Sé que en esta ocasión me han tenido mucha más paciencia que la acostumbrada. Sé que hasta ahora la historia se ha centrado poco en Albert y Candy y mucho (tal vez demasiado) en el resto de los personajes que, para colmo, ni siquiera son parte de la historia original. Pero... ya verán ustedes cómo todos van a jugar una parte en el final. Concuerdo en que hasta ahora la cosa ha tenido poca acción. Créanme que me ha costado desarrollar el argumento hasta llegar a este punto. La entrada de Neil es, en realidad, una de las principales razones para volver a retomar esta historia. Ahora el conflicto por fin queda claro. La acción, espero, ahora sí comienza.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por su gran, gran paciencia.**_

_**PCR**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 17**

Sin perder ni por un segundo su alegre sonrisa, Neil tomó asiento junto a Allan Scott, justo frente a Albert.

- Supongo que se trata de una broma, ¿no? – preguntó Archie cuando por fin pudo salir de la sorpresa.

- ¿Te parece que esta reunión es una broma, Archivald? – preguntó molesto McLean – Desde luego que no lo es. El consejo ha decidido entregar la presidencia de las empresas Andrew a Neil Legan. Aparte de ti, él es el único miembro de la familia que podría asumir el puesto.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera es un Andrew! – reclamó indignado Archie.

- Bueno, primo – dijo Neil, encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que desde el punto de vista biológico no, pero vamos, desde el punto de vista legal, la tía abuela pasó a ser la madre de mi madre cuando se casó con su padre así que, técnicamente, sí: somos familia.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Ay, vamos, Archie. Es cierto que no nos vemos hace muchos años, pero te guste o no, crecimos juntos. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Muy a pesar mío… – reclamó Archie furioso.

- Se los dije – se quejó Neil – Esto no va a funcionar. Ellos nunca me aceptarán.

- La decisión no está ya en sus manos, Neil, sino en las del consejo.

- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! – reclamó Archie.

- Perfecto – dijo McLean – Puedes renunciar cuando gustes.

Archie apretó los puños y se volvió furioso a Albert.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Con las manos cruzadas presionadas contra su rostro, Albert había clavado sus ojos azules sobre Neil desde el momento en que lo vio entrar a la sala. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Sabía que debía haber prestado atención a sus instintos, sabía que debía haber luchado con más fuerzas. Pero no. Se había dejado convencer por los chismes de los diarios y las palabras de empleados mal agradecidos por los cuales se había arriesgado en vano. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los negocios eran un juego de astucia, no una cuestión de buenas intenciones. De todos los posibles candidatos, el consejo había escogido a la única persona que realmente podría humillarlo a gusto. Neil Leagan.

- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un trato de caballeros ayer por la mañana – dijo Albert sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Neil.

- ¿Te parece que somos injustos? – reclamó Scott.

- Nunca mencionaron a Leagan – respondió Albert sin cambiar de posición.

- Nunca nos preguntaste – sentenció McLean.

Era verdad. Él había actuado de buena fe en el entendido de que el único posible candidato era Archie. Ni siquiera por un momento dudó que fuera el escogido por el consejo, por eso había luchado por convencerlo y, de paso, había aceptado todas las condiciones que le habían impuesto. Pobre tonto; había entregado la presidencia sin siquiera dar la pelea.

- Es cierto, nunca les pregunté.

- Pero… - intentó intervenir Archie.

- Y no lo hice simplemente porque los Leagan fueron expulsados de la familia hace más de diez años.

- Trece y medio – lo corrigió Neil.

Albert volvió a clavarle los ojos encima. Archie pensó que estaba a punto de saltarle encima y golpearlo.

- ¿Bajo qué argumento han reintegrado a Leagan a la familia? – preguntó Albert ignorando por completo a Neil.

- Bajo el argumento de que se trató de una más de tus decisiones precipitadas influenciadas por el interés en tu pupila – respondió desafiante Scott.

- Imagino que te refieres a mi mujer, la señora Andrew, ¿no? – lo desafió Albert.

- Imaginas bien – confirmó Scott.

- El consejo decidió invalidar esa y otras decisiones precipitadas que has tomado en el último tiempo. Acabas de admitirlo: no eres apto para el puesto de presidente. Nuestro deber es corregir tus errores – explicó McLean.

- Desde que se radicó en Florida junto a su familia, la fortuna de los Leagan sólo ha aumentado, sobre todo en los últimos cinco años. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé – respondió seco Albert.

- La nuestra, en cambio, sólo ha disminuido. La única forma de que los Andrew retomen el lugar que les corresponde es atrayendo capital fresco y nadie quiere invertir en nosotros. Nuestra reputación está por los suelos, igual que nuestro crédito. Neil aceptó el aporte que necesitamos…

- A cambio de la presidencia de las empresas – remató Albert por fin entendiendo el juego macabro que se había desarrollado a sus espaldas.

- Y de algunos intereses... Módicos, desde luego – acotó Neil.

Albert lo cayó con una sola mirada.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, Angus? – preguntó Albert.

- Me temo que ya no hay más que yo pueda decir – lamentó el consejero.

- No cuenten con mi firma para ratificar este nombramiento – los desafió Albert.

- No hace falta. Ya aceptamos tu renuncia. A partir de ese momento todas las decisiones quedaron en manos del consejo y el consejo ya decidió.

Jaque mate. Lo habían planificado todo cuidadosamente para inmovilizarlo, hacerlo sentirse vulnerable y responsable, obligarlo a firmar la renuncia y así sacárselo de encima. Archie notó que Neil sonreía complacido. Albert, en cambio, estaba blanco de ira.

- Pues supongo que entonces ya no tengo más que hacer aquí – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Eres mi consejero, tío, no lo olvides – lanzó Neil justo antes de que el aludido alcanzara la puerta.

Furioso, Albert se devolvió sobre sus pasos y lo encaró. Neil no bajó ni siquiera por un momento la vista, desafiante.

- William, por favor – rogó Angus poniéndose de pie y depositándole una mano sobre el hombro, la cual Albert se quitó con furia.

- No vale la pena, Albert – dijo Archie, acercándose a Albert– Déjalos. Tendrán tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta del error que cometen.

Neil sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente en su silla, satisfecho con su nuevo puesto de presidente.

- No nos dejaste alternativa, William – se defendió Scott – Las tradiciones de la familia…

- ¡Me importan un bledo las condenadas tradiciones de la familia! – explotó por fin Albert - ¡Esto no es más que una farsa! Dime, Allan, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estaban planeando todo esto?

- ¿Planeando? Te aseguro que no ha habido ninguna maquinación en tu contra, si es eso lo que insinúas – respondió indignado McLean – Nos tomó mucho tiempo tomar esta decisión y no fue por iniciativa propia. Te recuerdo que eres tú el que nos llevó a esta crisis. Y tú también, Archivald. Así que en lugar de perder el tiempo haciéndose los ofendidos y viendo maquinaciones donde no las hay, será mejor que vuelvan cuanto antes a sus labores y que cooperen con Neil. De lo contrario, no dudaremos en tomar medidas aún más drásticas.

- ¿En nombre de las tradiciones de la familia? – preguntó Albert en tono sarcástico.

- En nombre de la familia – lo corrigió Scott con firmeza.

Albert dio un paso atrás y los miró uno a uno.

- Como gusten – dijo por fin, dando media vuelta, seguido de Archie.

- Tío… - llamó Neil justo antes de que saliera de la sala.

Eso era demasiado y Albert se devolvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a romperle la cara ahí mismo, sin importar lo que después pasara.

- Hay un detalle más sobre las tradiciones de la familia… ¿No vas a decírselo, Allan?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado y molesto el hombre. El afán de Neil por provocar a Albert era demasiado evidente.

- Ya sabes… la mansión de Chicago… La tradición de la familia dice que sólo debe ocuparla el presidente de las empresas y…

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves…! – gritó furioso Archie.

- Lo siento, primo – dijo Neil encogiéndose de hombros – No soy yo el que hizo las reglas…

El descaro de Neil dejó a todos sin habla. Albert se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, indignado.

- Mi esposa y mis hijos llegan en dos semanas, tío. ¿Crees que para entonces…?

Por toda respuesta, Niel obtuvo un portazo monumental.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – dijo complacido.

**- p - p - p - p - p -**

Rose no supo cómo llegó al café del viejo Wood. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, un sudor frío mojaba su espalda y las manos le temblaban. Cuando rompió la segunda taza, Wood se encargó de gritarle de tal manera, que la muchacha por fin estalló en llanto ahí mismo, delante de toda la clientela. Wood quedó sorprendido. Nunca sus gritos habían tenido un efecto tan devastador en Rose. Los cuatro comensales presentes en el local se indignaron. ¿Cómo era posible que diera un trato tan inhumano a la pobre muchacha? Una mujer mayor se acercó comprensiva a Rose y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se derrumbó entre sus brazos, llorando como una Magdalena.

- Merece que lo denuncien a la policía, viejo abusivo – reclamó indignada la clienta, dando suaves palmaditas a Rose en la espalda, intentando calmarla.

Pero Rose no podía calmarse. No eran los gritos del viejo cascarrabias lo que había quebrantado su espíritu, era el peso de la culpa. Había abandonado al pobre Rick en la calle, como si fuera un perro. Había preferido mentir y huir antes que verse involucrada en su muerte. Había dejado que Frank la intimidara de nuevo; peor aún: había llegado a pensar que no sería una mala idea trabajar junto a esos asesinos.

Lo último que le había dicho a Rick era que no le importaba lo que le sucediera. Jamás pensó que algo tan terrible le ocurriría. ¿Y su familia? ¿Qué sería ahora de la madre que con tanto orgullo ayudaba? ¿Se habría ya enterado de todo? ¿Habrían identificado a Rick siquiera?

- Toma, muchacha – dijo la mujer acercándole a Rose un vaso con agua – No le hagas caso a este hombre, cariño. Tranquila… vamos, bebe un poco. Te ayudará a calmarte.

Rose intentó tomar un sorbo de agua, pero no pudo tragarla. Una nueva ola de llanto volvió a sacudirla. Uno de los hombres presentes se puso de pie y empezó a enfrentar en duros términos a Wood. La conmoción crecía en el local.

- ¡Pero si no fue para tanto! – reclamaba Wood.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Le parece bien tratar así a una señorita por un par de tazas mugrosas?

- Pues si yo no cuido mi local, nadie más lo hará. Y si no le gusta, puede largarse.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Con quién cree que está hablando?

La discusión comenzó a subir de tono y casi sin darse cuenta, un roce llevó a otro, luego a un empujón hasta que en menos de cinco minutos, Wood se trenzaba a golpes con dos clientes. La mujer intentaba en vano separarlos y el barullo crecía y crecía a medida que los curiosos comenzaban a llegar al local. Dos, tres… de pronto el lugar estuvo lleno, unos apoyando a Wood, otros apoyando a los demás. La confusión era generalizada.

La policía llegó justo después que Wood cayó como un pesado saco de papas sobre un par de mesas endebles, haciéndolas trizas. La sola presencia de los oficiales bastó para traer el orden y para que la multitud que hasta entonces animaba a los contrincantes se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Rose había dejado de llorar. Ahora sólo temblaba.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, Wood?

- ¿Qué no se da cuenta? ¡Me atacó una turba!

- Sólo vimos uno o dos hombres peleando contigo…

- ¡Le digo que era una turba! ¡Mire cómo dejaron mi local! Y todo por culpa de…

- Bien, bien. Basta de dramas, no estamos aquí por eso. ¿Reconoces a este chico?

Rose miró a los policías con ojos enormes… sólo había un chico al cual la policía podía querer identificar esa mañana.

- Tranquila, hija, dijo la mujer que había vuelto a su lado. Ahora mismo le informo a los oficiales lo que este hombre te hizo.

- No, por favor… - rogó Rose.

- ¡Faltaba más! – dijo la mujer acercándose a los policías.

Rose se sintió acorralada. Pero… ¿por qué? No era ella responsable de la muerte de Rick. Al contrario, si algo sabía, lo mejor que podía hacer era informárselo a la policía. Pero Frank… Si a los mafiosos no les había temblado la mano para deshacerse de Rick, que supuestamente era de los suyos, con mayor razón no dudarían en hacer lo mismo con ella si los delataba.

- Oficial, este hombre…

La buena mujer comenzó una larga acusación contra Wood. Era cliente frecuente, les dijo, y había presenciado muchas veces cómo el hombre abusaba verbalmente de sus empleados, en especial de Rose. ¡Sólo bastaba mirar a la pobre chica para ver que era un atado de nervios! Y todo por su culpa. Igual de mal había tratado al otro niño que antes trabajaba en el local. Seguramente por eso el pobre muchachito se había ido.

- ¿Será por casualidad este chico? – preguntó uno de los oficiales mostrándole la fotografía que intentaban enseñarla a Wood cuando ella los interrumpió.

- Sí – dijo segura la mujer – Ese mismo muchachito.

- Está muerto – dijo uno de los policías haciendo gala de un tino envidiable.

- ¿Có…? ¿Cómo dice…? – preguntó la mujer.

- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó incrédulo Wood – Déjeme ver – dijo, arrebatándole la fotografía a la mujer – Mmmmm… No. Nunca lo he visto. Este mocoso nunca trabajó aquí. Se equivoca, señora.

Rose sintió que la furia la consumía. ¡Viejo miserable! Desde luego que conocía a Rick, ¿cómo se atrevía a negarlo?

- Pues yo digo que sí es el mismo chico que antes trabajaba aquí.

- Le digo que nunca lo he visto oficial.

- ¿Estás seguro, Wood? – inquirió el oficial.

- ¡Seguro!

- ¡Miente! – gritó la mujer – Pregúntele a la niña, ella seguro lo recuerda.

Los oficiales observaron a Rose. Por unos instantes, sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero se detuvo antes de hacer el más leve movimiento. Si huía de esa manera, alguien podría pensar (y con razón) que ella algo tenía que ver con la muerte de Rick. No podía huir. Luego barajó la posibilidad de fingir un desmayo, para salvarse del interrogatorio. Acababa de tener un ataque de nervios y la mujer seguro que usaría su desmayo para volver a acusar a Wood. En medio de la confusión tal vez podría arreglárselas de nuevo para huir… pero no tardarían en encontrarla y entonces todos tendrían razones para acusarla. O bien, podía hacer lo justo y decente, ser la mujer que no se había atrevido a ser esa mañana y enmendar el tremendo error que había cometido. Ese por el cual acababa de condenar al viejo Wood.

- Claro que lo conozco – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Es Rick… Y era mi amigo…

Sin nada más que ocultar, Rose volvió a llorar desconsolada. Los policías, en cambio, se acercaron con cara de pocos amigos a Wood.

- Muy bien… creo que tienes algo que explicarnos, Wood.

**- p - p - p - p - p -**

La noticia sobre el nuevo presidente de las empresas Andrew había volado de un extremo a otro del país en cuestión de horas. Unos opinaban que era una muestra clara de la desesperación de la familia; otros pensaban que era un golpe maestro, porque Leagan, a diferencia de William Andrew, estaba "limpio". Por limpio se referían a que tenía una buena línea de crédito, básicamente. Sorprendidos, periodistas, analistas y curiosos por igual trataban de obtener más información sobre el oscuro personaje que surgía casi de la nada para tratar de poner a salvo el otrora formidable imperio financiero escocés.

Miller había recibido la noticia con incredulidad, maldiciendo su suerte por estar en Nueva York. El resto del día se lo había pasado pegado al teléfono y al telégrafo, echando mano a todos sus contactos para tratar de entender el significado de ese inesperado anuncio. Recién a las seis de la tarde decidió subir a su habitación para poner orden a sus notas, comer algo y prepararse para la fiesta que comenzaría en unas horas. Seguro todos hablarían del tema y ya que no había tenido la fortuna de cubrir el evento en Chicago, pensaba explorar al máximo la concentración de empresarios, políticos y rostros de la alta sociedad local y europea para obtener sus impresiones. ¡Con algo tenía que compensar su mala fortuna!

Justo cuando salía del ascensor, se topó con Terry, quien iba bajando.

- ¡Señor Grantchester! – lo llamó emocionado - ¿Supo la noticia?

- ¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Terry, deteniendo el ascensor y deseando que la novedad fuera que la fiesta había sido cancelada.

- El anuncio de Chicago… el reemplazante del señor Andrew…

- ¿Neil Legan? – preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí… -contestó Miller, sorprendido por la reacción inesperada del actor.

- Es un idiota.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado, Terry ingresó al ascensor y cerró la puerta.

- Vaya… - pensó Miller para sus adentros– Esto sí que promete…

**- p - p - p - p - p -**

Cuando Candy se enteró de quién era el nuevo presidente de las empresas Andrew, se sintió morir. Ella, mejor que nadie, entendía el significado de la humillación que el consejo imponía sobre Albert. No sólo se trataba de anularlo completamente a él, sino que también a ella. Era, en el fondo, la manera perfecta de tomarse la revancha por todos los malos ratos que habían pasado por su causa. Si alguna vez había creído que los Andrew la aceptarían, se había equivocado; sólo habían fingido mientras les era conveniente hacerlo. Para el consejo, ella siempre sería sólo Candice White, la huérfana oportunista, y Albert sólo el tonto que se había encaprichado con ella.

Como era de esperarse, Albert llegó a casa cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar. Intuyendo que no era el momento de interrumpirlo, Candy sólo permitió que Alex saludara brevemente a su padre y apenas pudo lo envió a la cama. Albert no quiso cenar. Encerrado en su escritorio, luchaba por comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Pero no podía.

No podía, porque la más profunda indignación lo cegaba por completo. Recordaba la cara sonriente de Neil y sentía que le hervía la sangre. Pensaba en cómo se había entregado manso ante el consejo. Como un idiota. Como un total y patético idiota. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido preguntarles quién lo reemplazaría? ¿Qué era lo que le había enseñado George una y mil veces? Nunca se debe suponer, siempre se debe confirmar. El instinto, el instinto… el instinto era algo que nunca debía ignorar. Los negocios eran cosa de lógica y estrategia, desde luego, pero era el instinto el que muchas veces podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Claro que su instinto era el gran culpable de que estuviera en la situación en que estaba. O su buen corazón… ¡o lo que fuera! ¡¿Cómo diablos se había dejado engañar como un tonto?! Enfurecido, Albert dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el escritorio, haciendo caer el portarretratos que contenía una hermosa fotografía de su pequeña familia.

- ¡No! – gritó, tratando en vano de evitar la caída. El fino cristal terminó hecho trizas.

Albert sintió que perdía el control de sí mismo. Estaba acorralado y de manos atadas. ¿Lo habían engañado o se había dejado engañar? Agotado, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Candy entró al escritorio. Aún en la penumbra, pudo observar claramente el perfil abatido de su marido. Sintió que se le partía el corazón y la vez, que explotaba de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese grupo de malagradecidos le hicieran eso a su marido? Si querían desquitarse con alguien porque no les había pedido autorización para casarse, era ella a quien debían castigar. No a Albert. Pero ni siquiera eso… ¿por qué tendría que permitir que un trío de desconocidos juzgara su vida privada? ¿Por qué?

- Tranquilo, Albert – dijo acercándose a su marido y depositando ambas manos en sus hombros cansados. En respuesta, todos sus músculos se tensaron.

- Perdona, perdona… no quise tirarlo… - contestó Albert, estirando la mano para levantar los restos del portarretratos.

- Da lo mismo, es sólo un cuadro. Mañana conseguiré otro – lo detuvo Candy, sentándose a su lado.

Albert rehuía su mirada. Se sentía avergonzado. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que tendrían que abandonar la casa en que vivían? No, no podía decírselo, ¡no podía admitirlo! Tenía que encontrar alguna forma para mantener a Neil alejado de él, de su vida, de sus empresas, de todo. Pero, ¿cómo?

Adivinando su frustración, Candy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Albert la miró en silencio. La tristeza de sus ojos era más elocuente que cualquier discurso: estaba destrozado. Conmovida, Candy acarició con infinita ternura su mejilla derecha. Albert cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Poco a poco, y con mucha paciencia, Candy se las arregló para que por fin Albert bajara la guardia y con sus suaves caricias lo guió para que se recostara en su regazo. El día había sido un suplicio. Necesitaba descansar.

Durante los siguientes minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Candy acariciaba lenta, muy lentamente su rostro, ordenaba su cabello suave y recorría con sus dedos las finas arrugas que marcaban la frente de Albert.

Su Albert… su príncipe de la colina. Su salvación contra bandidos y leones. Su marido, su mejor amigo, el padre de su hijo, su amante, su todo. Desde luego, no era el dinero, ni el prestigio lo que a Candy le importaba. Nunca le habían importado. Sólo había tenido la mala suerte de entregarle el corazón a un hombre rico, sin saber que lo era. ¿Pero se arrepentía acaso? Jamás. Su amor había pasado por muchas pruebas a lo largo de los años y tenía claro, más que nunca, que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre lo amaría.

No, desde luego no eran los millones ni la presidencia lo que a Candy inquietaba. Era él. Era Albert. Sabía que la situación lo superaba, que era fuerte, pero que todo tenía un límite. Quería apoyarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Quería decirle que lo entendía, pero era poco probable que él le creyera. Y es que, ¿quién más podía comprender su situación? No tenía hermanos. No tenía padres, casi no tenía amigos íntimos. Conocidos, muchos, desde luego, pero amigos cercanos, sólo Archie y George. Ambos estaban tan impactados como él.

- Todo va a estar bien… - dijo por fin Candy, sólo por decir algo.

Albert hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que dejar la mansión…

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Candy, deteniendo en seco el recorrido de su mano sobre el rostro de Albert.

- En dos semanas, como máximo… Neil y su familia se van a cambiar a Chicago y esta casa sólo le corresponde al presidente de las empresas…

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. ¿Qué más daba? Ya casi no le quedaba nada por perder. Ni siquiera su orgullo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la humillación infinita y el inmenso dolor que él sentía en ese momento eran los mismos que sin duda habían sentido cada uno de los empleados que, por su culpa, habían perdido su trabajo. La idea no hizo más que hundirlo aún más en su desesperación.

- Bueno… nunca me gustó mucho esta casa – dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros, luchando por recuperarse de la fuerte impresión que la noticia le había causado. La situación era aún peor de lo que temía y seguro todo aquello era apenas el inicio de las muchas humillaciones que podían esperar de Neil y los suyos.

- Candy… yo jamás pensé que…

- Lo bueno es que tenemos la casa que está al otro lado del lago. De no ser así, ¡imagínate! Nos habríamos tenido que ir al pequeño apartamento en que vivíamos antes, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió traviesa – Desde luego tu casa es mucho mejor que esta vieja mansión. Siempre te lo he dicho, mi amor, pero tú no me escuchas. Siempre con el cuento de las tradiciones familiares y todo eso. ¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa? Tal vez sea más pequeña, pero es muchísimo más moderna que este vejestorio. Además, el sistema de calefacción y las cañerías están en perfecto estado. No como los de esta casa. ¿Te conté que el baño de visitas del segundo piso está inutilizado? Todo se cae a pedazos. Me alegra que por fin nos vayamos. Ya sabes el dicho, ¿no?

- ¿Qué dicho? – preguntó Albert asombrado, sin poder dar crédito al frenético buen humor de Candy. ¿De verdad no le importaba?

- "El casado, casa quiere". ¡Yo quiero de una vez tener nuestra propia casa!

- Pero esta es nuestra casa…- sugirió Albert.

- ¡Tonterías! Esta era la casa de la tía abuela – contestó Candy haciendo un gesto de divertido desprecio.

Incrédulo, Albert se incorporó para mirarla.

- Por eso nunca le he podido quitar ese aire de mansión victoriana tan anticuado que tiene. Y no creas que no lo he intentado.

- Nunca antes te habías quejado del estilo de la casa…

- Nunca antes de me habías preguntado – respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert sintió de inmediato el efecto mágico de la sonrisa de su mujer. En el fondo, tenía razón: era todo cuestión de perspectiva.

- Los cambios siempre son buenos, Albert. Además, así ya no tendremos que andar persiguiendo al pobre Alex por todas partes cada vez que toma un lápiz. Si quiere rayar algo, en nuestra casa podrá hacerlo sin problemas. Aquí siempre hay que cuidarlo todo…

Albert sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón cuando la oyó decir "nuestra casa".

- ¿Crees que le gustará el cambio?

- ¿A Alex? ¿Y por qué no? Tiene incluso más árboles de los cuales colgarse.

- ¿Y a Pelusa? – preguntó Albert – Ella no es tan fácil de convencer…

- Pues si gustas puedes preguntarle… pero dudo que te responda – sentenció Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo dijo en el tono más natural del mundo, como si Pelusa fuera en realidad una integrante más de la familia a quien siempre costaba sacarle palabras. Albert la observó en silencio, fascinado.

- No importa dónde estemos, mi amor… lo único importante es que estemos juntos. Tú, yo, Alex… incluso Pelusa – Albert sonrió – Un par de habitaciones más o menos nada cambia entre nosotros. ¡Nada! Tampoco el título que tengas, ni los ceros en tu cuenta del banco. No me importa nada, Albert, sólo me importan ustedes. No voy a permitir que esto te destruya, ¿me entiendes? No pienso aguantar que un grupo de desconocidos me diga cómo tengo que vivir mi vida, ni menos que acaben con mi marido. Tú eres mucho más que esto, Albert. Mucho más que ellos, que Neil, que los inversionistas y los millones. Tú eres tú… y te amo – Candy le tomó la cara para obligarlo a mirarla – Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, pero no es esta versión de ti la que quiero a mi lado. No quiero a un hombre derrotado: quiero a un hombre que dé la batalla de frente, como siempre. Nunca antes te has rendido Albert… Júrame que no vas a hacerlo ahora. Pase lo que pase, sin importar los títulos, ni los millones, ni el qué dirán. Sólo júrame que vas a estar siempre conmigo y que vamos a salir adelante. A cómo dé lugar. En esta casa o en otra, con tus empresas o sin ellas… ¡Júrame que vamos a salir adelante!

- Candy… no puedo jurarte que las cosas volverán a ser lo que eran antes…

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con firmeza su mujer.

- Porque… ya lo he perdido casi todo…

- ¿También a ti mismo?

Albert no respondió.

- No me refiero a tus millones, Albert. ¡Es a ti al que quiero! A ti, ¿me entiendes? Sé que vamos a salir adelante, aunque ahora no puedas verlo, sé que lo haremos. Te juro que voy a estar contigo en cada paso del camino, hasta el final. Siempre.

Había tal pasión y tal intensidad en las palabras de Candy, que Albert se sintió conmovido. Su mujer era la mejor mujer del mundo, una mucho más fuerte que él. Una que era capaz de reírse en medio de la adversidad, tal como lo había hecho cuando por protegerlo, la echaron del hospital en que trabajaba y hasta del lugar en que vivía. Entonces él también había dado muestras de flaqueza, pero esa mujer, esa misma mujer que ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos y le demandaba fortaleza, era la que lo había animado a seguir adelante a pesar de todo y de todos. Hacerla suya por entonces no era más que un sueño. Ahora, en cambio, era su esposa, la madre de su hijo.

- Eres increíble, Candy… - dijo Albert acercándose a su rostro, embrujado por sus ojos verdes.

- No lo soy – contestó ella con seguridad – Sólo estoy enamorada del mejor hombre del mundo. No es verdad, ¿príncipe de la colina? – agregó Candy, entrecerrando sus ojos coqueta y mirando con decisión los labios de Albert.

- No pienso rendirme, Candy. Te juro que no pienso rendirme. Ni ahora ni nunca – le aseguró Albert acortando más la distancia entre ambos.

- Lo sé… y por eso te amo.

Sin mediar más palabras, Candy se apoderó de los labios de su marido y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, besándose con pasión, casi con locura. Se amaban, de eso no cabía duda, y eran esos momentos de debilidad los que siempre habían terminado por unirlos aún más. Albert tomó con decisión la nuca de su mujer y dejó que sus dedos largos recorrieran sus dorados rizos, mientras besaba su cuello. Candy disfrutaba la caricia y se abandonaba a las sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo entero. No importaba cuántas veces su hubiesen amado, ni cuántas más lo harían: cada vez era siempre como la primera. El mismo ardor, el mismo fuego, el mismo amor eterno.

Candy no tardó mucho en deshacerse de la chaqueta de su marido y con manos expertas deshizo el nudo de su corbata. Albert la miró con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

- Vaya… has mejorado mucho – le dijo, recordándole sin palabras el primer asalto que hacía años Candy había intentado cuando lo llevó por primera vez a su pequeño departamento de Chicago.

- Desde luego que sí – contestó Candy alejándose para mirarlo de nuevo, jugando con la fina corbata que tenía entre las manos. En un gesto de descarada coquetería, sin quitarle ni por un momento los ojos de encima, se mordió levemente el labio inferior - ¿Recuerdas qué hice después con tu corbata? – lo tentó de nuevo.

- ¿Algo así como esto? – dijo Albert, y sin darle tiempo a detenerlo, le quitó la corbata de las manos, la tomó por los hombros y la giró para cubrirle los ojos.

- ¡No se vale! – protestó divertida Candy – Se suponía que era yo la que tenía que cubrirte los ojos.

- ¿No te gustaría sentir lo que yo sentí entonces? – le susurró con voz profunda al oído, para luego deslizar lentamente sus manos por el cuello de Candy, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

- No… no sé… - contestó Candy, sintiendo que de pronto le faltaban las fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – insistió Albert casi en un ronroneo, arreglándoselas para besar lentamente su cuello y deshacerse del fino peine que mantenía en orden el cabello de su mujer.

- No sé… o sea… sí sé… ¡No sé! – reclamó Candy, presa de las caricias de su marido.

- Oh sí, sí lo sabes… - continuó Albert lentamente - ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó por fin Albert, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su mujer.

- Sí… - asintió Candy en un suspiro.

- Pues entonces, déjame guiarte…

Y sin más, Albert se dedicó con paciencia a la delicada labor de amarla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Confieso que no es fácil leer críticas adversas. Confieso que al principio uno siente ganas de dejar todo tirado y no escribir más. Pero luego piensas...¿y por qué no? El chiste de compartir una historia en un lugar como FFnet es justamente ese: el riesgo de gustar... y también de disgustar. No quiero decir que eso haga más sencillas las cosas, pero sí que le dan más sentido. Por otra parte, uno no puede dejar caer los brazos (bueno, los dedos, en este caso) simplemente por un tropiezo. Menos cuando hay tantas otras personas que siguen leyendo pese a mis atrasos y mis interminables vueltas.**_

_**Con todo esto sólo quiero decir, una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios. Por los buenos y los no tan buenas. Acepto y comparto la sensación de que la historia ha estado lenta y creo saber por qué... pero no es este el lugar para comentarlo. A veces uno necesita esos comentarios que son como cachetadas de realidad, siempre matizados con las palabras de ánimo de los demás.**_

_**Tengo la gran fortuna de contar con lector s muy paciencies y participativos. ¡No quiero perderl s! Por eso estoy haciendo lo posible por ordenar las ideas, retomar el ritmo y llegar luego a los nudos que quiero presentar. Espero poder llevar la historia a buen puerto.**_

_**Abrazos y que tengan una súper buena semana.**_

_**PCR**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 18**

Rose intentaba calmarse tras las fuertes emociones del día. Su pequeño amigo estaba muerto, ella había abandonado la escena del crimen primero, para luego reconocer entre lágrimas que sí lo conocía. El resto de la tarde la había pasado en un horrible cuartel de policía esperando para ser interrogada. Para su sorpresa, los policías se habían mostrado indiferentes cuando les comentó que desde hacía algún tiempo Rick trabajaba con la mafia. Tampoco les llamó la atención el nombre de Frank, ni sus insinuaciones. Al parecer, estaban al tanto de todo y la interrogaban sólo para cumplir con la rutina.

- Usted debería elegir a sus amigos con más cuidado, señorita – le dijo el policía cuando terminó de tomar notas.

- Rick no era una mala persona. ¡Los de la mafia lo envolvieron con sus mentiras! – reclamó Rose, molesta ante la falta de cortesía del uniformado.

- ¿Eso cree? – contestó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa irónica – Pues entonces le recomiendo que de verdad se cuide.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó asustada la joven.

- Porque podrían usar con usted el mismo argumento que usaron para convencer al chico.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Lo que oyó… ¿O acaso me va a negar que le resultó tentadora la oferta que le hizo el tal Frank?

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras del policía. Él, en cambio, sólo sonrió.

- Lo sabía… Es lo mismo con todos: los ven pobres y desesperados, les ofrecen dinero fácil y todos caen, como moscas en la miel.

- ¡Yo jamás haría algo ilegal! – trató de defenderse Rose.

- ¿En serio? No me diga… - continuó sarcástico el policía – Ah, ya sé: usted es de las que pensó que seguro habría algún trabajo "legal" que podría hacer para la mafia porque, seguro, no todo podía ser tan malo…

- No… no sé de qué habla… - contestó Rose turbada, desviando la mirada nerviosa, porque se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

- Claro – rió el policía - Cómo podría yo pensar algo así de una dama como usted, ¿no? En fin, todas dicen lo mismo – continuó el hombre mientras ordenaba sus notas – Luego, cuando las rescatamos de algún burdel o las atrapamos haciendo contrabando, se deshacen en lágrimas y juran que todo lo hicieron por ayudar a sus madres. ¡Seguro! El dinero fácil es adictivo, señorita. No lo olvide nunca. En este mundo nadie hace favores gratis. Menos la mafia, se lo aseguro.

- Rick era un buen muchacho… - digo Rose aún mortificada por la vergüenza, sólo por decir algo, porque se daba cuenta que su situación desesperada no era más que una de las muchas similares que ese hombre encontraba a diario.

- Claro… sólo tuvo la mala idea de meterse a la mafia y delinquir sistemáticamente hasta que la policía lo atrapó con las manos en la masa. ¿Sabía usted que su amiguito mató a un policía anoche?

Sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, Rose se volvió a mirar al policía con la boca abierta.

- Vaya… veo que no lo sabía. Pues bien, yo le contaré lo ocurrido. Rick y sus amigos fueron sorprendidos en una operación por uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Cuando se vieron acorralados, no dudaron en dispararle. Aunque alcanzó a pedir refuerzos, nuestro compañero ya había muerto cuando llegamos – el policía hizo una pausa pesada - Tras varias horas, logramos dar con el rastro de la banda, hubo una persecución y su amigo resultó herido.

- ¿Quiere decir que uno de sus hombres mató a Rick y lo dejó abandonado? – preguntó indignada Rose.

- No. Quiero decir que cuando su amigo resultó herido, uno de sus propios compañeros se encargó de rematarlo. No me miré así: es común que lo hagan cuando la víctima sabe demasiado.

Rose sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho.

- Sé que es horrible lo que le estoy contando, señorita. Pero veo que en algún momento pasó por su idea trabajar con esa gente. Siga mi consejo: no lo haga. No los escuche. Aléjese de ellos. Son como una plaga y no sienten lástima por nadie.

- Pero… pero…

- Ya es tarde. Será mejor que vuelva a su casa. Si volvemos a necesitarla, la llamaremos.

El interrogatorio había terminado abruptamente y la había dejado llena de dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que Rick hubiese llegado tan lejos? ¿Qué podía temer tanto la mafia para llegar hasta ese extremo? Frank le había hecho pasar el susto de su vida porque, según le dijo, él jamás permitía que uno de los suyos corriera peligro. ¿Cómo no había hecho nada por defender al muchacho? ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiese terminado a manos de ellos mismos?

Cuando salió de la estación de policía, las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo indicaban que muy pronto caería una tormenta. Cuando aún faltaban unas cinco cuadras para llegar a su miserable departamento, una lluvia fría y violenta comenzó a empapar la gran ciudad, pero Rose no le dio importancia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. La muchacha siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada y que, lejos de obtener respuestas deambulando por las calles, sólo se ganaría una pulmonía.

Cuando llegó a su departamento comenzaba a oscurecer. Para su alivio, aún había agua caliente y pudo darse una breve ducha. Muchas veces ni eso había en su departamento. En cuanto se secó, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, tiritando. Su cabello tardaría en secar, así que decidió leer algo. Pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su ventana y una tristeza profunda la consumía. O mejor dicho, vergüenza. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era verdad: había topado fondo.

Al comenzar el día, había salido de su departamento decidida a trabajar para la mafia. "Es por mi madre", se había dicho a modo de consuelo. No era verdad. Lo había hecho porque se había dejado tentar por el espejismo del dinero fácil, la ropa de marca y el fino reloj de su amigo. Su amigo… Rick, el mismo chico que había encontrado muerto en la calle, el que ella había negado conocer, el mismo que, según se había enterado, había matado a un policía. Luego había tenido que soportar las humillaciones de Wood hasta que una señora mayor la había defendido, como si ella no tuviera voz ni amor propio. El interrogatorio con la policía había dejado al descubierto la persona que realmente era: una cobarde. ¿Era esa la forma que tenía de pagarle a su madre por todo su duro trabajo y cariño?

Rose comprendió que esa noche no podría dormir. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, tenía miedo y tenía frío. Decidió que no tenía caso seguir tratando de leer. Lo que necesitaba era escribir. Abrigada con una gruesa manta de lana, regalo de su madre, Rose se las arregló para dar los primeros golpes a su vieja máquina de escribir.

"Rick fue un buen chico hasta el día en que se topó con Frank y sus amigos…"

**- p - p - p - p -**

La lluvia seguía cayendo con rabia sobre Nueva York, arruinando el magnífico espectáculo del desfile por la alfombra roja que todos los asistentes a la fiesta de Chanel esperaban dar. Las mujeres se habían preparado por semanas haciendo dietas, los hombres habían encargado los mejores trajes a modistos extranjeros, los automóviles habían sido engalanados tanto como la entrada del hotel, los periodistas y los curiosos de siempre habían llegado y temprano y todo había sido en vano. No era habitual que las calles del centro de Nueva York se inundaran, pero ese día había llovido con tanta furia y el viento había arrancado tantas ramas de los viejos árboles, que poco a poco el tránsito por las grandes avenidas comenzó a sufrir los estragos del temporal.

Ante la desesperación de los organizadores, diversos invitados comenzaron a llamar para informar que no podrían llegar al evento. O al menos, no podrían hacerlo a tiempo. Para entonces, ya sólo quedaban dos o tres periodistas empapados hasta los huesos y sólo los restos de los enormes arreglos florales que decoraban los bordes de una empapada alfombra roja. El momento crítico llegó cuando la misma Chanel, alojada junto a sus amigos en una fina mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, informó a través de uno de sus asesores que le sería imposible llegar antes de las diez de la noche.

Desesperados, los organizadores se ofrecieron a ir a buscarla en bote si fuera necesario. Habían invertido demasiado tiempo, y demasiados millones como para permitir que la estrella de la noche no asistiera a la fiesta organizada en su honor. A eso de las ocho de la noche, cuando todo parecía perdido, la tormenta dio un respiro a la ciudad, aunque el viento seguía rugiendo. Era sólo una pausa, lo tenían claro. Haciendo uso de todos sus recursos e influencias, los organizadores decidieron seguir adelante con el plan, atrasando el inicio de la jornada hasta las diez de la noche, hora a la cual debería llegar Chanel. Si todo resultaba como esperaban, para entonces la gran mayoría de los invitados ya habría llegado y los que estaban atrasados tendrían tiempo de incorporarse a la celebración. Tras cientos de llamadas, pedidos extras de comida y bebida, informaciones a la prensa y solicitud de refuerzos a la policía para que ayudara a despegar las calles por las cuales se desplazarían los automóviles de los principales invitados, todo por fin parecía en orden.

Terry, desde luego, estaba profundamente molesto. Esperaba terminar con todo temprano y ahora tendría que resignarse a estar en pie casi hasta media noche. El tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa partía a las cinco de la mañana, razón por la cual no estaba dispuesto a trasnochar más de lo necesario. En cuanto llegara la famosa Chanel, saludaría a un par de invitados y se largaría.

Cuando faltaban sólo treinta minutos para las diez de la noche, la tormenta volvió a la ciudad con aún mayor furia. Al principio, los invitados no le dieron importancia. El chisme del día era la caída de William Andrew y la reaparición de Neil Leagan. La situación era demasiado sabrosa como para no comentarla hasta el cansancio y hacer más corta la espera. Sin embargo, algunos comenzaron a mostrarse inquietos cuando notaron que cada recién llegado relataba la odisea que había vivido para llegar al hotel. El panorama se complicó aún más cuando dieron las diez de la noche y no había rastros de la homenajeada por ninguna parte. Para entonces, ni siquiera el chisme de los Andrew entretenía a los asistentes.

Fiel a sus costumbres, Terry bajó a las diez treinta, seguro de que la fiesta estaría en lo mejor, con Chanel riendo y fumando, adulada por todos. Tal como esperaba, el enorme salón ubicado en el décimo piso del hotel estaba lleno de invitados, unos más secos que otros, pero todos bastante inquietos y molestos. Por ninguna parte había ambiente de celebración. La situación le resultó simpática al actor. La fiesta se aguaba… ¡literalmente! Con una sonrisa irónica, Terry decidió acomodarse en la barra: bien valía la pena quedarse un poco más para ver en qué terminaría todo.

Casi a las once de la noche, cuando algunos invitados ya comenzaban a retirarse, los anfitriones confirmaron con alivio que la señorita Chanel y sus amigos habían llegado. Lamentablemente, sus automóviles habían quedado atrapados en un embotellamiento enorme, explicó uno de los hombres. Lejos de mejorar los ánimos, el comentario puso a todos aún más nerviosos. La lluvia y el viento seguían atacando sin piedad los enormes ventanales del salón. Con todo, los que habían evaluado retirarse, cambiaron de opinión y decidieron esperar.

Pasadas las once de la noche, por fin, Chanel hizo su entrada triunfal, fresca y alegre como si nada hubiese pasado. El poder de esa mujer era increíble. El ambiente, hasta entonces sombrío y aburrido, se tornó de pronto en una fiesta de verdad. Los flashes de los fotógrafos acreditados la seguían de un lado a otro, los invitados se peleaban por saludarla y posar junto a ella, interminables ríos de champaña empezaron a correr como por arte de magia, pese a la prohibición, mientras el humo de finísimos habanos inundaba el ambiente. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y Chanel, consiente de su papel de festejada atrasada, desplegó sus mejores talentos para animar a los presentes. Al rato casi todos bailaban y los que habían pensado en retirarse, agradecían no haberlo hecho.

Terry pensaba que la situación era casi surreal. Afuera, un diluvio; adentro, un delirio. El mundo de los ricos y famosos no era más que una burbuja de egoísmo. En fin, las cosas siempre serían así. Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando determinó que no valía la pena seguir esperando que algo ocurriera, pues Chanel por fin había aparecido y la fiesta estaba en su punto más alto. Hora de volver a su habitación para dormir aunque fuera un par de horas antes de partir. Abandonó tranquilamente el salón y bajó a la recepción para pedir un taxi para llegar a tiempo a la estación. Sin embargo, el ambiente del lugar no era tan alegre como el de la fiesta. Los rostros de los empleados reflejaban preocupación.

- Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible, señor Grantchester – contestó el jefe de la recepción, en tono nervioso.

- ¿Tratarán? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

El hombre miró hacia afuera.

- La tormenta, señor… Al parecer empeorará.

- ¿Emporará? – preguntó Terry incrédulo.

- Es la información que recibimos hace unos minutos de parte de las autoridades. Algunos caminos están cortados y el puerto fue cerrado hace una hora. En algunas partes de la ciudad ha habido cortes de electricidad y algunos teléfonos ya no funcionan.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie nos informara de esta situación? – preguntó Terry molesto, pensando en los que a esa hora bailaban despreocupados en la fiesta. El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Perdón? Todos los huéspedes han sido debidamente informados.

- Pues bien, yo soy uno de los huéspedes y no había sido informado… Espere un momento… - dijo Terry, comprendiendo de pronto lo ocurrido - ¿informaron a los organizadores de la fiesta?

- Desde luego, señor.

- Nadie nos avisó nada…

- ¿Nadie? – preguntó alarmado el hombre – Los organizadores nos dijeron que ellos mismos entregarían la información a los asistentes. De hecho, les recomendamos que la fiesta termine cuanto antes. Es fundamental que todos traten de volver pronto a sus hogares.

Terry lo miró significativamente, en silencio. Sabía que los estudios se jugaban mucho en esa fiesta y que no estarían dispuestos a perder ni uno solo de sus centavos. La seguridad de los invitados, la de él mismo, incluso, pasaba a segundo plano. Bien, la gente del hotel ya sabía que los asistentes a la fiesta aún no eran informados de la situación. El resto corría por su parte. No le correspondía a él echar a correr un rumor y causar pánico entre los exclusivos invitados.

- Imagino que esto no afectará la salida de los trenes, ¿no?

- Es difícil saberlo, señor Grantchester. Si le parece, daré orden para que a las cuatro de la mañana se le informe en su habitación si su tren ha sufrido algún retraso.

- Que sea a las tres y media. Si hay problemas para conseguir un taxi, aún podría irme caminando.

- Como usted guste, señor.

- Gracias – dijo Terry. Habría partido en ese momento, pero determinó que aquello no sería de caballeros – Imagino que informará cuanto antes a los asistentes de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego, señor. Le agradezco profundamente que nos haya puesto en antecedentes de lo sucedido. De verdad lamento la situación.

- Bien… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señor Grantchester – dijo el jefe nervioso.

En cuanto Terry se alejó de la recepción, oyó el ajetreo que seguía a las órdenes del jefe. El hombre estaba furioso, de eso no había dudas, pero aun así se las había arreglado para mantenerse cortés. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Después de todo, no era tan difícil ser un buen actor.

Cansado, Terry ingresó al ascensor. Quinto piso, sexto piso, octavo piso, décimo piso. El ascensor de detuvo de improviso. Lo que le faltaba. Un asistente de la fiesta que seguro tendría ganas de hablar. Fastidiado, bajó la vista. Lo último que le interesaba a esa hora era conversar.

Una mujer ingresó rápidamente al ascensor y, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, presionó el botón que llevaba a la recepción. Las puertas se cerraron con el ruido habitual. Entonces, Terry notó que descendían.

- Disculpe… voy al undécimo piso – le dijo en tono molesto.

Sin esperar respuesta, Terry presionó el botón del piso once. El ascensor se detuvo en seco y luego reemprendió su marcha al piso superior.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo la mujer molesta. Y sin más, volvió a detener el ascensor, presionó el botón correspondiente y volvieron a bajar.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Terry molesto acercándose a la mujer, mientras detenía de nuevo el ascensor y presionaba de nuevo el botón para subir al piso once.

- Disculpe, monsieur, pero me urge hablar con… - continuó la mujer, deteniendo una vez más el ascensor.

- ¿Camille? – preguntó Terry sorprendido.

Sólo entonces ambos se miraron bajo la tenue luz del ascensor. La mujer había adelgazado, tenía el cabello tomado en un coqueto moño y caminaba con seguridad. Todo en ella parecía muy diferente de la Camille que había conocido años antes en otro hotel, casi a media noche. Entonces le había parecido una chiquilla linda, pero asustada. Ahora, en cambio, lucía un vestido elegante y algo ajustado, tacos altos y maquillaje de fiesta. Confundida, la mujer lo miró por breves instantes, en los que Terry creyó reconocer en sus ojos el miedo que alguna vez había visto en ella. La ilusión, sin embargo, se esfumó en cuanto la mujer abrió la boca.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡De todos los hombres del mundo! – contestó profundamente molesta Camille, dando un fuerte golpe con su pie derecho en el suelo.

- Vaya… yo también me alegro de verla – respondió molesto Terry.

- ¡Pues yo no! – reclamó Camille, dándole la espalda y presionando de nuevo el botón para bajar hasta la recepción.

- ¡Un momento! – reclamó Terry deteniendo el ascensor – Yo iba subiendo, ¿recuerda, mademoiselle? – el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo en seco, haciendo que ambos dieran un salto.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Volviendo a mi habitación – le indicó Terry pulsando el número once.

- ¡Pero yo necesito ir a la recepción!

Pasaban justo el piso diez, donde la fiesta se desarrollaba aún en completa normalidad. Camille intentó nuevamente detener el ascensor, pero Terry se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No puede esperar? ¡Voy al piso siguiente!

- ¡Usted no entiende! – reclamó molesta Camille tratando de vano de alcanzar nuevamente los botones del ascensor.

- ¡Pues usted no me explica! – reclamó Terry, pero Camille logró detener de nuevo el ascensor - ¡Oiga!

- ¡Necesitamos un médico! – trató de explicar de nuevo Camille.

- ¡Pues será después que yo llegue a mi habitación! – furioso ante la actitud de la mujer. Lefevre sería siempre insoportable. El ascensor volvió a subir.

- ¿Pero cómo se…?

Las palabras de Camille fueron reemplazadas por un ruido sordo, tras el cual el ascensor dio un fuerte salto que los tiró a ambos al suelo. En medio de la más completa oscuridad, Camille y Terry quedaron atrapados.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo:**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus súper buena onda comentarios de los últimos días. Quisiera aclarar, sin embargo, que de verdad valoro los comentarios, por duros que sean. No puedo mentir y decir que "me gustan", pero eso no quiere decir que no los valore. Como ustedes indicaban, es parte del juego de publicar. Además, es mejor un comentario duro, pero sincero y que busca ayudar a mejorar la historia, que sólo flores aunque la historia no fluya. De verdad comprendí que hasta ahora la historia no fluía, así que he tratado de imprimirle un poco más de acción.**_

_**Supongo que con este capítulo ya quedan casi todas las piezas listas en acción. Casi todos los personajes ya se han conocido y, en adelante, empiezan a "enfrentarse". Como bien comentó una de ustedes, mucho de lo que estoy tratando de crear tiene que ver con la última novela de Candy (Candy Candy Final Story, CCFS). Espero que a medida que siga publicando los capítulos todo tenga más sentido. Por ahora, ¡ánimo!**_

_**Un abrazo y gracias otra vez por sus comentarios.**_

_**PCR**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 19**

Tom nunca hacía mención de Camille ni de los meses que pasó en París. Para todos los efectos, su relación con Lefevre era un tabú del cual no hablaba. Nunca. Si alguien tenía la mala fortuna de hacer un comentario al respecto, el resultado solía ser un incómodo silencio tras el cual Tom lanzaba una broma, cambiaba abruptamente de tema o, en el peor de los casos, guardaba silencio para luego abandonar el lugar.

La partida de Camille había ayudado mucho a convertirla en algo así como un mito urbano en la conciencia colectiva de Tom y sus cercanos. En el resto del país, sobre todo en círculos económicos y sociales, su nombre aún levantaba opiniones encontradas. Para algunos, Lefevre sería siempre algo así como un ícono de la creciente lucha de las mujeres por lo que consideraban "sus derechos", una suerte de heroína moderna. Para otros, en cambio, seguiría siendo un misterio. Lo ocurrido con su consejo y la esposa de su mano derecha, hacía que muchos aún se preguntaran hasta qué grado había sido ella misma la responsable de todo. Al final de cuentas, lo mejor que Camille había podido hacer era liquidar casi todos sus negocios en América, empacar y regresar a Francia, donde vivió por un tiempo hasta que nuevamente emigró. Algunos opinaban que en ello algo había tenido que ver su médico personal, pero otros pensaban que eso era absurdo. Lefevre era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse guiar por las emociones del corazón para algo tan importante como irse a vivir a otro país.

Hasta ese punto de la historia, y sin jamás atreverse a confesarlo, Tom había logrado seguirle los pasos a su ex novia. Cuando ella dejó Francia sin rumbo conocido, Tom comprendió que si de verdad quería olvidarla, debía hacer eso: olvidarla. Se prohibió pensar en ella, tiró a la basura lo poco que se había salvado de la primera vez que había decidido olvidarla (esa sería la cuarta, quinta o décima), y se dedicó con paciencia conocer a otras chicas. Al cabo de seis largos años y mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Tom por fin estaba seguro de haberla olvidado.

Sin embargo, había algo que Tom no había logrado dejar de lado. Una "mala costumbre" que Camille le había contagiado. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, porque sabía que todos se reirían de él. ¿Quién podría entenderlo? Aquello no era cosa de hombres rudos, menos aún de vaqueros. Su padre sería el primero en reprochárselo. Pero en su casa, Tom era el rey y como tal, se daba el gusto de hacer lo que le venía en ganas. Afuera hacía frío y, como de costumbre, sólo la luz de su mesita de noche era testigo de un ritual que se repetía cada noche.

Recostado en su cama, disfrutando de su soledad, Tom Stevens leía.

Era absurdo, bien lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Camille había logrado con éxito lo que nadie antes pudo: despertar su curiosidad intelectual. Durante sus días en París, sin embargo, Tom no logró darse cuenta de aquello. Camille sólo consiguió plantar en él la curiosidad por aprender; la semilla germinaría varios meses después, cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su rancho en Lakewood. No era cosa de que Tom fuera un bruto ignorante al cual la francesa había sacado de las cavernas. Desde luego Tom sabía, y mucho. Pero sus intereses jamás se habían extendido más allá de Chicago, Lakewood, la granja, el precio de las cosechas, el forraje y otros asuntos más pedestres.

Gracias a Camille, en cambio, descubrió que la historia no eran sólo cuentos del pasado: bien estudiada, servía para aprender de los errores ajenos, en la esperanza de no cometerlos en la vida propia. También había descubierto que la ciencia no era sólo una serie de experimentos inútiles y disparatados como los de Stear. La ciencia, en realidad, tenía mucho que ver con la tierra, los recursos naturales, los animales. No todo debía ser cuestión de intuición: era posible mejorar los cultivos, aumentar la producción, proteger a los animales. Y claro, luego estaba la economía, algo mucho más abstracto, pero que le resultaba aún más fascinante. Los economistas no tenían idea de la vida real, pensaba Tom, pero de todas sus interminables peroratas él poco a poco lograba sacar lecciones valiosas. Jamás entendería los modelos matemáticos, ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo; sin embargo, sabía que algunas teorías podían ponerse en práctica en la granja. Aunque claro: sólo sobre el cadáver de su padre. Tom había intentado introducir algunos cambios en la granja, pero sin mucho éxito. Steve jamás permitiría que su rancho fuero regido por métodos que no fueran los que él había usado toda su vida, mismos que había usado su padre y su abuelo antes de su padre y, quién sabe, tal vez algún aborigen local con el cual estuvieran emparentados. Esas lecturas, sumadas a informales conversaciones con Albert, Archie, George o Candy, le habían ayudado a entender las complejidades del mundo de los negocios más allá de la granja. A veces Tom se preguntaba si no debería armarse de valor y unírseles en sus aventuras financieras, aunque la idea no pasaba de ser una locura. Jamás lo haría.

Pero no era la economía, la ciencia, ni la tecnología lo que llenaban su corazón. Todos los tratados científicos del mundo jamás lograrían transportarlo como lo hacía una buena novela. Nadie le había dicho por dónde empezar, ni menos qué autores leer. Sólo se había guidado por los títulos que lograba recordar de la biblioteca de Camille en París y de las novelas que la chica dejaba olvidadas en algún rincón de su departamento y que Tom hojeaba desconcertado, cuando aún luchaba por entender el complejo mundo de la francesa.

Así había llegado a Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald, su autor favorito. Tom no lograba entender qué impedía que el autor gozara del crédito que merecía, aunque sospechaba que su adicción al alcohol no lo ayudaba a ganar el cariño de los lectores. Tal vez la apatía generalizada sobre la obra de Fitzgerald era sinónimo de su nulo gusto en materia literaria, pero a Tom le importaba poco. En cuanto leyó "A este lado del paraíso", cuando recién volvía de París, el vaquero quedó fascinado por sus personajes. En el fondo se sentía un poco reflejado en su protagonista, Amory Blaine, quien al igual que él se avergonzaba un poco de su interés por la literatura y había tenido la mala, pésima y tonta idea de fijar sus ojos en una mujer de la alta sociedad, sólo para terminar con el corazón roto. Y claro, por culpa de Fitzgerald se había encontrado con Ernest Hemingway y su maravillosamente trágica "Adiós a las armas", que no pudo dejar de leer sin recordar al querido Stear.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? En el fondo, bien en el fondo, Tom no era más que un romántico empedernido. Pero más allá del romance, una transformación mucho más profunda había ocurrido dentro de Tom. Una que ni él mismo lograba apreciar. El vaquero se convertía poco a poco en un tipo hasta cierto punto… sofisticado. Hasta cierto grado, Tom era ahora un autodidacta en diversas materias. No tenía educación formal más allá del colegio, pero leyendo había aprendido bastante más que ciertos profesionales. Gracias a la lectura, Tom comenzó a hablar mejor, aunque sin dejar jamás de lado el acento brusco del campo, del cual se enorgullecía. Tom incluso había mejorado en la escritura, una habilidad que le resultó fundamental cuando tuvo que despedir a la secretaria del rancho. Era cierto que el orden administrativo aún lo superaba, pero dentro de todo, se las arreglaba bastante mejor de lo que él mismo hubiese esperado. Esos pequeños logros lo animaban a seguir aprendiendo y, por qué no decirlo, le habían ayudado a reconstruir su dañado amor propio. Por culpa de Lefevre había terminado pensado que no era más que un tonto; ahora sabía que eso no era verdad. No sólo por sus nuevos conocimientos, sino porque mal que mal, de los dos, él fue el único lo suficientemente inteligente (y valiente) como para darse cuenta de que su historia era imposible.

Pero esa noche Tom no estaba para historias románticas. Las noticias de lo ocurrido a sus cuñados lo mantenían preocupado. Nada bueno podría salir de todo eso. El regreso de alguien como Neil Legan y su horrible familia no podía traer más que problemas. De sólo recordar los amargos días en que tuvo que topárselo más de una vez en Lakewood, cuando Candy trabajaba con los Leagan primero y vivía con los Andrew después, se le revolvía el estómago. Habría querido romperle la cara más de una vez. Cuando Neil y los suyos traspasaron todos los límites, a Albert no le tembló la mano para desterrarlos definitivamente. O al menos eso era lo que todos habían pensado. Seguro que ahora a Neil tampoco le temblaría la mano para vengarse…sobre todo después de lo que Albert había hecho con la mansión de los Leagan en Lakewood. ¿Qué menos podría esperarse de Neil?

Tom decidió levantarse para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. En su perezoso recorrido hacia la sala principal de su rústica casa, se encontró con la caja que debía llevar el lunes a primera hora a la pobre biblioteca de la escuela del pueblo, la cual no pasaba de ser una triste colección de viejos volúmenes que nadie jamás leía. Tom no culpaba a los alumnos: de niño, a él jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza tomar un libro para leerlo, salvo cuando su padre lo amenazaba con molerlo a palos si no estudiaba para sus lecciones. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que los libros eran una forma de viajar y crecer y esperaba que los chicos del pueblo lo descubrieran antes que él. Él no podía enseñarles, ni tampoco se atrevía a promover abiertamente la lectura, pero sí podía regalarles libros. Nadie parecía interesarse, pero Tom pensaba que tal vez, algún día, uno de ellos comenzaría a leer. Tal vez eso evitaría que terminaran en la misma miseria que destruía a sus padres quienes al encontrarse sin trabajo optaban por emigrar a la gran ciudad sólo para regresar con aún más deudas o, en el peor de los casos, convertidos en alcohólicos. Era de esperarse que ninguno de sus cuñados siguiera tales ejemplos. Pero no, pensó con una sonrisa, atizando las últimas brasas de la chimenea: ni Candy ni Annie eran mujeres que aceptaran hombres débiles a su lado. Si era necesario, ellas mismas los obligarían a salir adelante, pero… ¿a qué costo?

Tom había pagado caro el tratar de amoldarse a una mujer de éxito, dueña del dinero y la cultura que él no tenía. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora que Albert y Archie estaban a las puertas de la quiebra? Candy tenía las clínicas y de alguna forma saldría adelante. ¿Junto a Albert? Jamás. Conocía a su cuñado demasiado bien como para saber que nunca trabajaría bajo las órdenes de su mujer. Albert Andrew se creía muy moderno, pero en el fondo, la crianza, la sociedad y, por qué no, los años, lo habían convertido en un tipo mucho más conservador de lo que él estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Era sólo cosa de escuchar cómo aleccionaba al pobre Alex una y otra vez para que "no olvidara la historia de la familia", como si fuera algo sagrado. ¿Y para qué? La misma familia por la cual tanto había sacrificado y a la cual quería amoldar a su hijo, ahora le había dado la espalda y lo humillaba nombrándolo "consejero" de su sobrino más inepto. El que, por si fuera poco, había estado enamorado de su mujer.

Luego estaba Archie, el siempre elegante y sofisticado señor Cornwell, casado con la dócil y grácil Annie Britter, heredera universal de una no despreciable fortuna. Era triste pensarlo, pero Tom pensaba que al pobre Archie siempre le había tocado estar a la sombra de alguien más. Primero, de Anthony, cuando se enamoró de Candy, y luego de Terry, hasta que aceptó el amor de Annie. Cuando llegó el momento, había asumido con naturalidad su papel junto a Albert, pero secretamente anhelaba su independencia. Lo habían conversado alguna vez, cuando Tom había logrado engatusarlo con un par de cervezas, un desliz que Archie se había permitido en contadas ocasiones durante su cuidadosamente planificada vida. Ser segundo de Albert era natural. Después de todo, hasta él en la granja había crecido oyendo los cuentos del lobo y del tío abuelo William por igual. Un buen día, el tío abuelo tendría que volver a retomar sus negocios y trabajar bajo sus órdenes sería un privilegio. Otra cosa era ser el segundo de Neil Leagan. Eso no era un privilegio, sino una humillación especial cruel para Archie. Todos estaban seguros de que sería él, y no Leagan, quien asumiría el cargo de Albert.

Los Andrew de verdad estaban locos, pensó Tom, volviendo a su cama y tomando la novela que había encargado hace semanas a Chicago y que esa noche pensaba empezar a leer. Tal vez así lograría conciliar más pronto el sueño.

_En mis años mozos y más vulnerables mi padre me dio un consejo _  
_que desde aquella época no ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza._

_"Cuando sientas deseos de criticar a alguien" -fueron sus palabras- _  
_"recuerda que no todo el mundo ha tenido las mismas oportunidades que tú tuviste." (*)_

Tom hizo una pausa. Tal vez era verdad. Su vida había sido muy distinta a la de los Andrew. Meditando en la triste situación en la que el famoso tío abuelo William había ido a parar, Tom determinó que era verdad: no todo el mundo había tenido las mismas oportunidades que él había tenido en la vida. Enhorabuena.

**- p - p - p - p - p -**

- ¿Vio lo que consiguió? – gritó asustada Camille - ¡Por su culpa quedamos atrapados en el ascensor!

- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo sorprendido Terry – ¡Fue usted la que empezó a jugar con los botones como una niña!

- Es usted un insolente– reclamó Camille tratando de ponerse de pie, tiritando de rabia y miedo.

Entonces notaron que un barullo de masa humana para acercarse. Al parecer no eran ellos los únicos asustados.

- ¿Escucha eso? – preguntó Camille asustada - ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé… - admitió Terry preocupado. Ni siquiera toda la champaña que corría en la fiesta lograría que los invitados se volvieran tan ruidosos.

- Parecen asustados… - dijo Camille, poniéndose lentamente de pie, aún a ciegas.

En ese instante, el ascensor comenzó a temblar. Una verdadera estampida humana parecía avanzar despavorida sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que el ascensor se sacudiera con violencia. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos gritaron asustados.

- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! – gritó Terry, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

- ¡Ayúdennos! – gritó desesperada Camille - ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdenos!

- ¡Ey! – gritó también Terry, golpeando con fuerza las paredes del ascensor - ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

Sus gritos se perdieron entre los gritos de la multitud. Tras unos instantes de confusión, una tenue luz de emergencia se encendió, trayendo algo de calma a los atrapados. Entonces Terry comprendió.

- Deje de gritar, Camille, nadie va a escucharla. Los de afuera están más desesperados que nosotros.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Camille con el corazón en la mano - No será que… ¡Dios mío! ¡Un incendio!

- No, Camille, tranquila, debe ser la tormenta – dijo Terry apoyándose contra la pared del ascensor.

- ¿La tormenta? – preguntó la mujer confundida.

- Hace un rato estuve en la recepción y me informaron que la tormenta empeoraría. Ya habían algunos cortes de electricidad en la ciudad, así que supongo que por eso estamos en este lío…

- ¿Usted cree que se cortó la electricidad?

- No veo otra razón por la que la gente grite tanto, ni menos para que el ascensor se detuviera tan abruptamente.

Camille lo miró incrédula, llevándose una mano a los labios, como solía hacer cuando analizaba una situación. Lentamente, deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el labio superior y se preguntaba si podía confiar en la versión de Grantchester o si debía seguir gritando para que alguien los rescatara. Pero los gritos y la confusión que provenían de afuera hacían que todo intento por llamar la atención se perdiera en el mar de chillidos y reclamos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó por fin.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Esperar, supongo.

- Pero… ¿no deberíamos tratar de pedir ayuda? – preguntó nerviosa Camille.

- Desde luego que sí, pero no creo que valga la pena hacerlo mientras afuera estén todos vueltos locos. Nadie va a oírnos.

La mujer volvió a mirar en la dirección desde la cual provenían los gritos.

- Pero… ¿y si pasó otra cosa? ¿Y si hay un incendio?

- Pues entonces moriremos aquí, encerrados en esta lata de sardinas– dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

Indignada, Camille pensó que la broma del actor no tenía ninguna gracia. Era evidente que sólo se estaba burlando de ella y no pensaba quedarse a esperar que algo peor sucediera. Con fuerzas renovadas por la rabia, Camille comenzó nuevamente a golpear las puertas del ascensor y a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

- Le digo que nadie va a escucharla, Camille… - la joven le dirigió una mirada furiosa y continuó gritando, cada vez más fuerte – Como guste – concedió Terry sentándose en un rincón del ascensor.

A los pocos minutos, mientras aún se oían algunos gritos en el pasillo, Camille tuvo que aceptar que no había caso: nadie podía oírlos.

- Lo mejor será que esperemos con calma, mademoiselle – comentó Terry en tono conciliador cuando Camille se detuvo.

- ¿Pero cuánto tendremos que esperar? – preguntó la joven sin mirarlo.

- No creo que pase mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que todos bajen y comiencen a buscar a los rezagados piso por piso. Alguien tendrá que darse cuenta de que hay gente atrapada en los ascensores. Recuerde que hay al menos cinco en este hotel…

Camille lo miró en silencio. Terry no tuvo problemas en leer el miedo en su rostro.

- Supongo que tiene razón – aceptó por fin, dejándose caer lentamente en el rincón opuesto del ascensor, convertida sólo en un pequeño y frágil bulto.

- ¿Le tiene miedo a las alturas?

- No… - dijo Camille abrazándose a sus rodillas – Es sólo que… no me gustan los espacios cerrados. No me gustan estas situaciones.

- No la culpo – contestó el actor, esbozando una sonrisa lo más amistosa posible.

Terry pensó que era comprensible que Lefevre sintiera temor. No porque fuera una mujer, sino simplemente porque era un ser humano al que le había tocado pasar por experiencias mucho más duras que a la gran mayoría. Y muy a su pesar, él mismo había jugado un papel clave en todo ello.

- No sabía que había vuelto a Estados Unidos – comentó Terry en tono distraído.

- No he vuelto a Estados Unidos – contestó Camille sin cambiar de posición.

- Ah… - contestó Terry. No sería fácil distraerla - ¿Usted también estaba en la fiesta?

- Sí.

- No la vi… – Camille apenas se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué necesitaba bajar tan rápido?

Camille levantó la cara de golpe y lo miró molesta.

- Sólo lo pregunto para saber, en serio, no para culparla. Si no quiere contarme, olvídelo, no quiero molestarla.

La expresión de la francesa cambió. Por unos instantes, volvió a pasar los dedos por sus labios, evaluando la situación. Comprendía que Terry sólo trataba de ser amable.

- Coco se sentía algo mal – comentó, volviendo a abrazarse a sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro – Necesitábamos un médico.

- ¿Chanel?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que le sucedió? … Si se puede saber…

- Creo que el champagne local le afectó el estómago…

- ¿Chanel se embriagó? – preguntó Terry divertido.

- Bueno… - dijo Camille, por fin levantado el rostro – Embriagada, no estaba. Sólo un poco más alegre de lo normal.

- Pero ella siempre está más alegre de lo normal.

- Pues esta vez estaba incluso más alegre… y algo indispuesta.

Terry sonrió ante la forma educada y casi inglesa en que Camille describía una situación que de seguro había rayado en el escándalo. Con Chanel no podía ser de otra manera. ¡Y él se había perdido el espectáculo!

- No se ría, señor Grantchester – reclamó Camille, conteniendo su propia risa – No fue culpa de Coco. Le dije que comiera algo antes de que saliéramos, pero ya había perdido tanto tiempo que no quiso hacerme caso.

- Espere un momento – la interrumpió Terry – Entonces… ¿usted es amiga de Chanel? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno… yo no diría que somos amigas…

- ¿Ah no?

- No… - dudó Camille – Tan sólo la conozco hace un par de años.

- Todo el mundo la conoce, Camille.

- Tiene razón – contestó la mujer sonriendo de nuevo – En fin. La conocí en París, desde luego. Ya sabe, cosas de mujeres, vestidos y cosas así. No entiendo mucho de moda, pero puedo apreciar que su trabajo es excelente.

- ¿Y también sale con ella a recorrer la noche Parisina?

- ¡Desde luego que no! ¿Qué se imagina? – contestó ofendida Camille.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – se disculpó de inmediato Terry, temiendo que volviera a encerrarse en sí misma – Lo digo justamente porque la imagen de Chanel no me calza con la que tengo de usted.

- ¿Y qué imagen tiene de mí? – le preguntó molesta.

- Bueno… la que todo el mundo tiene, supongo. Usted es muy inteligente, metódica y tradicional… Una mujer de negocios, no una loca como Chanel – Camille volvió a clavarle los ojos como dos puñales - ¡Lo siento, mademoiselle! Pero no puede negar que tengo razón. Es lo que todos comentan de Chanel. Todos la hemos visto…

- Los hombres son injustos con Coco. El problema es que ella actúa como ustedes y eso es algo que los hombres jamás perdonan. Coco no hace nada que otros millonarios no hagan. No quiero decir que tener amantes y emborracharse sea algo bueno; al contrario, creo que es pésimo. Pero cuando lo hace un hombre, es comprensible; en cambio, cuando lo hace una mujer, es una aberración. Esa es la diferencia.

- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista… - admitió pensativo Terry.

- No lo culpo. No es una opinión muy popular. Además, lo que más vende es el chisme, la crítica y el mal gusto. Pero a Coco le interesan poco esas cosas. Ella sólo quiere ser feliz y le encanta escandalizar. Las miradas indignadas de las señoronas de la alta sociedad le importan tanto como los juicios de los millonarios. En el fondo, sabe que muchos de ellos se mueren de envidia. ¡Ya se quisieran gozar una noche de la libertad de Chanel! Pero nunca lo harán, no porque no puedan, sino porque no se atreven – concluyó Lefevre con voz decidida.

Terry la miró en silencio y se preguntaba si Camille describía la vida de Chanel o, más bien, la de ella misma.

- Comprendo – dijo por fin Terry – Pero entonces, ¿qué hace con ella en Nueva York?

- Negocios, desde luego.

- ¿Negocios con Chanel?

- Con ella y con los estudios.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Vamos, señor Grantchester, ¿ya lo olvidó? – le preguntó Camille con una sonrisa – Hace años comencé a invertir en los cines americanos.

- Pero yo pensé que eso había sido sólo una… bueno…según me explicó William Andrew cuando conversamos sobre el tema… - Terry se detuvo, evaluando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón, señorita Lefevre, no quiero incomodarla.

- ¿Incomodarme? Nunca me incomoda hablar de negocios – sonrió Camille – Es cierto que todo comenzó como parte de… bueno, usted sabe a qué me refiero. Pero siempre fue una buena idea y a mí no me gusta desperdiciar las buenas ideas.

- Pensaba que había cerrado todo sus negocios en América.

- Desde luego que no – lo corrigió Camille segura – Tengo muchos negocios en este lado del mundo. América es un continente muy grande, señor Grantchester. Estados Unidos es sólo uno más de sus países.

- Tiene razón – sonrió Terry, sorprendido en su imperialismo heredado. ¡Vaya! Y él que se creía tan liberal.

- Sé a qué se refiere. Es cierto que me deshice de casi todos los negocios que teníamos en Estados Unidos, pero este en particular debía seguir en este país. Si uno quiere instaurar una moda superficial, Estados Unidos es el mejor del mundo, ¿no cree?

- ¿Moda superficial?

- ¡Claro! ¿O acaso va a decirme que el cine es un bien de primera necesidad? – ironizó Camille - Si el cine se popularizaba aquí, el resto de los países no tardarían en imitarlo y así ha sido. Aunque reconozco que jamás pensé que llegaría a ser una empresa tan rentable.

- Veo que tiene usted una visión muy mercantilista de mi trabajo, mademoiselle Lefevre – comentó Terry molesto.

- ¿Yo? Desde luego. ¡Y se lo debo a usted! – respondió Camille con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó confundido Terry.

- ¡Claro! Usted fue el que me explicó que el cine no era "teatro filmado" como yo creía entonces, sino que algo totalmente diferente: un negocio.

- ¿Yo dije eso?

- ¿No recuerda lo que me comentó cuando fuimos a ver esa aburrida obra de sus amigos?

- No.

- Usted dijo que sólo consideraría entrar al negocio del cine para reunir el dinero necesario para algún día construir su propio teatro. Imagino que el teatro que piensa construir será enorme… porque ha hecho una carrera brillante ante las cámaras. Y muy lucrativa, desde luego – acotó Camille en un leve tono irónico.

¿Grantchester quería jugar al ofendido? Perdía su tiempo con ella. Todos los artistas de cine eran iguales. Se ofendían cuando les hacían ver que eran tan mercenarios como el más popular de los artistas. Algunos, como Grantchester, aún querían darle un aire de refinamiento al cine, pero la verdad era que en su gran mayoría actuaban sólo por la fama y el dinero. Si a Grantchester le hubiese interesado tanto el teatro, como le había dicho la primera vez que se reunieron, jamás lo habría abandonado. Así de simple.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los gritos que llegaban del exterior los sacaron del pesado silencio que había caído entre ambos.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Camille, dando un salto de alegría - ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Sáquennos por favor!

- ¿Está sola? – gritó la voz.

- ¡No! – gritó en respuesta Terry.

- Comprendo…- contestó el hombre, sonriendo.

Camille y Terry se miraron desconcertados. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso el que estuvieran atrapados en un ascensor?

- ¿Va a sacarnos o no? – preguntó molesto Terry, asumiendo su papel de hombre responsable.

- Me temo que tendrán que esperar un poco más, señor – contestó el hombre, retomando el tono serio – Ha habido un gran apagón en la ciudad y todo es un caos.

- Lo que nos faltaba… – se lamentó Camille en voz baja.

- ¿No pueden sacarnos ustedes mismos? – insistió Terry.

- No, señor. Están a medio camino del piso once – Terry notó cómo Camille palidecía al oír el recordatorio y comprender el peligro que corrían – Necesitamos la ayuda del cuerpo de bomberos.

- ¡Entonces llámenlos de una vez!

- Ya lo hicimos, señor.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Camille, con voz angustiada.

- La tormenta ha causado muchos destrozos y muchas calles están inundadas. Eso, sumado al apagón, complica aún más las cosas. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero no creemos que los bomberos puedan llegar hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron al unísono Terry y Camille.

- Lo siento, señor. De verdad estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor posible, pero…

- ¡Pues a mí no me parece que estén haciendo lo mejor posible! – reclamó Terry indignado.

- La situación es todavía confusa, señor. Por favor, conserven la calma. Todo estará bien.

- ¿Qué conservemos la calma? – gritó Camille - ¿Cómo quiere que conservemos la calma?

- ¿Encontraste a alguien ahí? – oyeron que preguntó otra voz.

- Sí, hay una pareja – contestó el hombre.

- Ah, bien, no tendrán problema en esperar, entonces – rió el otro – Date prisa. Voy a revisar el piso siguiente.

- Bien, voy en seguida.

- ¡Ey! – gritó alarmado Terry - ¡No se vaya!

- De verdad lo siento, señor. Daré aviso de que están aquí y en cuanto lleguen los bomberos, vendremos por ustedes.

- ¡No se vaya! – rogó Camille.

- No se preocupen, todo estará bien. ¡Vuelvo pronto!

- ¡Oiga! ¡Vuelva acá! ¡No se vaya! – gritó de nuevo Terry - ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?

Por única respuesta, oyeron los pasos del hombre alejándose rápidamente. Angustiada, Camille volvió a adoptar la misma posición de hacía unos momentos, aferrándose a sus rodillas, mientras Terry seguía gritando furioso.

- ¡Es inútil! – dijo tras unos minutos Camille, levando la cara para mirarlo - ¿No se da cuenta de que ya se fue?

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – reclamó indignado Terry - ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de quién soy?

- Pues tal vez al hombre no le gustan sus películas románticas, señor Grantchester – contestó Camille – Tal vez debería dedicarse a otro género – concluyó la francesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin mediar más palabras, Camille volvió a ocultar su rostro, sin dar a Terry oportunidad de defenderse. No porque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, sino porque no habría sabido cómo. Había olvidado que pelear con Lefevre era un ejercicio intelectual agotador. Y él que se creía tan sarcástico…

_(*) El Gran Gatbsby, F. S. Fitzgerald, 1925_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Con cariño, para Vero, que extrañaba ya a Tom, y para Lynda, que extrañaba mucho a Camille :-)**_

_**Mondhexe: No, Rose no es sólo un personaje de relleno. Eso te lo aseguro ;-)**_

_**Monoi: You got it! A blackout! There is no other way to have these two together!**_

_**Blackcat2010: Rose está al borde de tomar una decisión clave. Como decía el subtítulo de esta parte de Pupilas, "Las ruinas son un regalo, son un camino a la transformación".**_

_**Paolau2: En realidad no sé si la tía se moriría de nuevo viendo a Neil a cargo de todo... pero tal vez sí. Mal que mal, él es el nieto de su hijastra, pero William es su sobrino directo, el único que le queda vivo. Tal vez sólo por seguir la tradición la tía se habría opuesto al nombramiento de Neil... ¡pero quién sabe!**_

_**Lily RAM: Gracias por la sinceridad. Esepero que hechas ya las presentaciones y actualizaciones, la historia comience a agarrar más vuelo. Es mi forma de escribir a veces, un poco "introvertida", pero necesaria, creo yo, para que luego las acciones de los personajes no parezcan inexplicables.**_

_**Cotapese: ¡Cota! Tanto tiempo. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo la historia.**_

_**Mysha: ¿60 capítulos? Bueno... no me des ideas. Trataré de ir publicando más seguido. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios de sorpresa, rabia contra Neil y apoyo al fico. ¡Todo a la vez!**_

_**Ara: ¡Gracias también por tu apoyo! Tienes razón, sólo a seguir el instinto de la "escritora" del fic ;-)**_

_**Ccc: ¡Qué bueno tu comentario! Muy sincero, lleno de emoción y de rabia. Confieso que es genial saber que uno puede causar emociones tan fuertes con una historia. Neil definitivamente saca lo peor de cada uno de nosotros. Ya verás cómo se desarrollan las cosas respecto al él, el villano (¿el villano?)**_

_**MARY MEN: Yo creo que nunca es tarde. Tal vez hay cosas que uno ya no pueda cambiar, pero siempre hay tiempo para aprender y seguir adelante de la mejor manera posible. ¡Siempre!**_

_**Magnolia: ¡Amiga! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, esperando y comentando. **_

_**July: ¡Disculpada! Todos podemos equivocarnos de vez en cuando, no hay ningún problema. Y, para serte sincera, no creo que uno se pueda ofender por se confundida con una escritora como Tita. ¡Yo salgo beneficiada en la confusión!**_

_**Y a todos los demás, muchas, muchas, muuuuuuchas gracias por sus porras y comentarios. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**_

_**PCR**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 20**

Pasaba de media noche cuando Archie entró la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Annie, incorporándose sobre la cama en cuanto lo oyó entrar.

- No quería despertare – dijo Archie decepcionado.

- No estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

Archie dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su mujer.

- Nada, supongo.

- ¿Cómo nada? ¿No estaban conversando…?

- Sí, desde luego que estábamos conversando del tema.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada… - Annie dio un suspiro de impaciencia – Quiero decir, nada nuevo. Es increíble lo rápido que vuelan las noticias.

- Siempre pasa con las malas nuevas…

- Cierto – concedió Archie.

Annie guardó silencio, esperando. No quería presionarlo. Sabía que esa sería una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, una que sin duda la afectaría a ella y sus hijas. Archie se había comunicado con sus padres durante la tarde. En cuanto regresó de la oficina, se encerró en su escritorio. No cenó. A las diez treinta Annie decidió ir a verlo y se lo encontró al teléfono, de pie junto a su escritorio, rodeado de documentos, la chaqueta en el suelo y la corbata abandonada sobre una silla. Archie pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello corto una y otra vez. Annie sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y sabía, también, con quién estaba conversando. En silencio, decidió volver sobre sus pasos.

- Mis padres están de acuerdo – comenzó Archie por fin.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Que cualquier cosa sería mejor que esta situación – contestó Archie lacónico.

Archie bajó la vista. Aun sin que le diera la cara, Annie sabía que su marido luchaba por mostrarse fuerte.

- Archie… No es tu culpa…

- ¿No es mi culpa? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y adoptando un tono agresivo – Y entonces, ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿De Albert?

- No quise decir eso – contestó Annie en tono conciliador.

- ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? – preguntó Archie en voz alta.

- Baja la voz, ¿quieres? – respondió con fuerza Annie – Las niñas y yo no tenemos la culpa de lo que está pasando. Cúlpate a ti, culpa a Albert, culpa a Neil, al consejo, a quien tú quieras, pero no a nosotras, ¿entendido?

- ¡No te estoy culpando a ti ni a nadie! – respondió sorprendido Archie.

- Pues lo haces si sigues con esta actitud de lobo solitario – reclamó Annie bajándose de la cama para enfrentarlo - ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? Soy tu mujer, Archie. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que siempre te he apoyado.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Archie agotado.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame qué sucede. Tal vez no pueda darte consejos comerciales, pero al menos puedo escucharte…

Archie la quedó mirando en silencio. Cuando Annie lo miraba de esa manera y le exigía con fuerza y ternura que le permitiera entrar a su mundo, Archie no podía dejar de reconocer que pocas personas podrían tenerle la paciencia que ella siempre le había tenido. Pensaba también entonces que el de ellos había sido un amor un tanto extraño, del que él mismo muchas veces había dudado por culpa del magnetismo arrollador de Candy, su cuñada. Ahora más que nunca comprendía que lo suyo sólo había sido un arrebato de chiquillo. Archie levantó la mano derecha y suave, muy suavemente, acarició el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba. Annie respondió al íntimo gesto, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? – preguntó más bien para sí mismo, mientras besaba tiernamente su frente.

- Dime qué pasó, Archie… - rogó de nuevo Annie.

Era la marca de fábrica de los Andrew, al menos de los que ella conocía. Archie, al igual que su tío, era un hueso duro de roer. Acostumbrado a arreglárselas solo, a ocultar sus sentimientos, a controlarlo todo, Archie Cornwell no se sentía cómodo compartiendo los problemas con su mujer, pues aún creía ver en ella a la niña asustadiza y tímida que se sonrojaba cada vez que lo vía llegar. Sabía, sin embargo, que estaba equivocado. Annie les había demostrado a todos, más de una vez, que pese a su temperamento dócil y sus modales delicados, no tenía miedo de mostrarse pelear por lo que creía justo. El cambio había sido gradual, casi imperceptible para algunos. Seguro Candy siempre encandilaría a todos con su carisma y seguridad. Pero Annie ya no sentía envidia de su hermana; sus batallas eran más silenciosas y sutiles, pero igual de eficaces.

- Voy a renunciar, Annie. No puedo trabajar bajo las órdenes de Neil.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

- Nunca antes estuve tan seguro – respondió Archie.

- Tus padres están de acuerdo…

- Sí. Y tu padre también.

- Estabas hablando con él hace un rato, ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sonrió Archie, separándose para mirarla divertido y comprendiendo lo absurdo de la situación. Annie se encogió de hombros.

- Hace un rato fui a tu escritorio y…

- ¡Escuchaste todo! – rió Archie.

- ¡Desde luego que no! – sonrió Annie.

- Eres incorregible – sentenció Archie.

Y era verdad. Una vez más comprobaba cómo su mujer lo guiaba para hacer exactamente lo que ella pensaba que era lo mejor. La idea de independizarse y unir la fortuna de los Cornwell a la de los Britter no había surgido espontáneamente en la mente de Archie. Annie se lo había insinuado muchas veces, sin jamás presionarlo, sin jamás obligarlo a nada. Los años habían pasado y las circunstancias habían terminado por gritarle en la cara que su mujer tenía razón.

- ¿Crees que Albert lo aceptará?

- Albert ya no tiene nada que decir al respecto, Annie. La decisión es mía.

- Pero supongo que vas a decírselo tú mismo…

- Claro que sí. Tampoco puedo abandonarlo a su suerte.

Archie guardó silencio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Annie.

- No lo sé… Supongo que ésta es la primera vez que de verdad hago algo por mí mismo. Me refiero, algo sin el apellido Andrew, como un Cornwell… lo que realmente soy, supongo. Los del consejo se pondrán furiosos.

- ¿Por qué? Es tu dinero el que vas a utilizar, no el de ellos.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes. El consejo es el resultado de las muchas peleas que las distintas familias tuvieron durante años para unificar todo bajo un solo nombre y una sola administración. Nadie ha hecho esto antes.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué hay de los Leagan?

- Eso es distinto: los Leagan fueron expulsados.

- Bueno, mejor para ti: tú te vas por la puerta ancha y te vas porque tú quieres. Eso no te quita dignidad. En cambio, aunque ahora Neal sea el presidente de la familia, nadie va a olvidar nunca que alguna vez fueron expulsados.

- Lo sé, Annie – contestó Archie preocupado – Y Albert también lo sabe. El consejo cometió un grave error al traer de vuelta a los Leagan. Estoy seguro de que esto no va a terminar bien.

Annie abrazó fuerte a su marido, casi buscando refugio en él. Todos sabían que Neil y los suyos harían lo que fuera necesario para recuperar lo que, a su juicio, les habían arrebatado. Y en esa lucha, Albert y Candy eran los principales objetivos.

- Mañana temprano iré a hablar con Albert. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Claro – contestó Annie con una sonrisa.

- Voy a entregarle mi renuncia y luego iré a la oficina a buscar mis cosas. En la tarde quiero ir a hablar con la gente de mi equipo para ofrecerles que trabajen conmigo. No me sentiría bien sin despedirme personalmente de ellos. Y en realidad me ayudaría mucho contar con su ayuda.

- Pero… ¿no tendrías entregarle tu renuncia a Neil? ¿O al consejo, tal vez? Se van a molestar…

- Francamente, cariño, no podría importarme menos.

**- p - p - p - p -**

- Señor Grantchester…

- …

- Señor Grantchester… - insistió Camille.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que va a hacer un forado en el piso del ascensor. ¿Podría, por favor, dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, como fiera enjaulada?

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me quede ahí, arrinconado como usted? – preguntó molesto Terry.

- Señor Grantchester, le recuerdo que estamos a más de diez pisos de altura. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos quietos y esperar. Esa gente tiene que volver.

- ¡Pero se fueron hace más de media hora!

- No creo que hayan pasado más de diez minutos, señor Grantchester.

- ¿Quiere dejar de llamarme señor Grantchester? – reclamó Terry molesto.

- ¿Y cómo sugiere que lo llame entonces? ¿Romeo…? ¿Macbeth? ¿Valentino…tal vez…? – ironizó Camille con una sonrisita que sólo aumentó la molestia de Terry.

- ¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan sarcástica todo el tiempo? – reclamó molesto, el actor, volviendo sobre sus pasos para enfrentarla- ¿Por qué le gusta tanto molestar a la gente? ¿Ah?

- ¡Disculpe! – se defendió Camille molesta también – Sólo trato de distraerlo.

- ¿Sólo trata de distraerme? Pues bien, entonces haga algo mejor que molestarme.

- ¿Algo mejor como qué?

- ¡Pues no sé! ¡Pero deje de una vez de molestarme! ¿Entendió? – Camille retrocedió algo asustada – Con razón todo el mundo le rehúye, ¡es usted insoportable!

- Tampoco es necesario que se ponga así, Grantchester.

- ¡Le dije que dejara de llamarme Grantchester!

- ¡Y yo le digo que deje de gritar y de comportarse como un mocoso! – gritó por fin Camille - ¿Con quién cree que está hablando?

En la tenue luz del ascensor, quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con el más profundo odio.

- No es más que un mal educado – continuó Camille en voz baja.

- Es que… usted… - trató de justificarse Terry.

- No era necesario que se metiera con mi vida personal. Ni usted, ni nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en mis cosas.

- No fue mi intención…

- ¡Pero lo hizo! – dijo Camille dándole la espalda – Haga lo que quiera.

Terry comprendió que los nervios y la rabia, una vez más, lo habían traicionado. No era de caballeros lo que estaba haciendo. Lefevre era una insoportable, pero le gustara o no, era una dama. No podía caer tan bajo y llegar al punto de levantarle la voz.

- Señorita Lefevre, por favor, le ruego que me disculpe…

- Déjelo así. No necesito sus disculpas.

- Perdón… No sé lo que me pasó… O tal vez sí lo sé. Por favor, perdone mi descortesía. Estoy muy nervioso…

- … y muerto de miedo, como un chiquillo… - reclamó Camille sin darle la cara.

Otra vez lo provocaba, otra vez lo molestaba… pero él no iba a caer.

- Supongo que tiene razón – concedió Terry, echando mano a sus dotes histriónicas y contando mentalmente hasta mil, para no explotar – Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación como esta.

- Pues debería calmarse. ¿No era eso lo que me decía hace un rato?

- Lo sé… Lo siento, señorita Lefevre. Me he comportado como un idiota.

- Tampoco exagere – reclamó Camille – Ni usted mismo se lo cree…

- No… Pero suena bien como parte de una disculpa, ¿no? – preguntó Terry en tono conciliador.

Los hombros de Camille comenzaron a subir y bajar acompasadamente. "¡Diablos!", se recriminó Terry, "¡Ahora va a llorar!"

- Camille, por favor…

Para su sorpresa, la chica se giró levemente, con la mano sobre la boca.

- ¿Está llorando? – preguntó Terry alarmado.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó Camille – Me estoy riendo de usted… ¡Nunca pensé oírlo admitir que es un idiota!

En el momento en que Terry sintió que la rabia volvía a consumirlo, un grito rompió el silencio.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó una voz desde fuera.

- ¡Sí! – contestó Terry, mirando con rabia a Camille – Muy bien.

- Me alegro – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Está hablando en serio? – gritó molesta Camille - ¿Qué esperan para sacarnos de aquí?

- Creo que no va a ser posible, señorita. Sólo vengo a confirmarles lo que ya temíamos: el cuerpo de bomberos no podrá llegar antes de las cinco de la mañana. El hotel y gran parte de la ciudad están sin electricidad. No hay más que podamos hacer por ahora.

- ¡Pero deben ayudarnos! ¡Mi tren a Los Ángeles parte a las cinco de la mañana! – reclamó Terry.

- Descuide señor, los trenes han sido interrumpidos también. Disculpen, tengo que ir donde otros huéspedes, todo es un caos. Volveremos en cuanto podamos. Por favor, no se muevan de aquí.

- ¿Y dónde rayos piensa que podríamos irnos? – preguntó indignado Terry.

La absurda recomendación del empleado hizo que Camille riera de buena gana.

- ¿De qué se ríe? – preguntó Terry.

- ¿No oyó lo que dijo? "Por favor, no se muevan de aquí"… ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que podría habernos dicho!

- En realidad… - admitió Terry esbozando una sonrisa – Pero… ¿se dio cuenta de algo aún peor, mademoiselle? – continuó en tono preocupado.

- No… ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Camille asustada.

- ¡Este tipo tampoco me reconoció! – reclamó Terry en tono melodramático.

Los dos estallaron en una sonora carcajada que se extendió por un par de minutos. ¡La situación completa era del todo ridícula! Cuando por fin dejaron de reír, cada uno tomó asiento en un rincón del ascensor. La risa tenía esa cualidad de bálsamo que siempre mejoraba todo, incluso el ánimo de dos sarcásticos crónicos.

- Señorita Lefevre, le debo una disculpa. De verdad me he comportado como un patán con usted.

- Está bien, está bien – aceptó Camille – Yo tampoco soy la mejor compañía, lo sé.

- Pero eso no me da derecho a tratarla como lo hice.

- Entonces lo admite…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que soy una mala compañía.

- ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Se lo juro! – respondió contrariado Terry.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – sonrió de nuevo Camille – Sólo estoy bromeando. Sé lo que quiso decir. Disculpa aceptada.

- Gracias – dijo Terry.

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre ambos, recordándoles que estaban encerrados y que la espera sería larga. Muy, muy larga. Terry miró su reloj un largo rato hasta que logró determinar que aún faltaban horas para las cinco de la mañana.

- Es una lástima que vaya a perder su tren, señor Grant…

- Terry… Por favor, sólo dígame Terry, ¿quiere?

- Está bien. Como sea, lamento que pierda su tren.

- Yo también… Sabía que no debería haber venido a esta fiesta. Detesto esta ciudad.

La primeva vez que habían conversado, Terry había manifestado igual desdén por Nueva York. Camille prefirió no hacer comentarios.

- ¿Cómo conoció a Chanel? – preguntó de pronto Terry.

- En París… En una fiesta.

- Pensé que usted no era muy amiga de fiestas.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Bueno porque… No sé… - Terry se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. ¿Por qué lo había dicho realmente?

- Imagino que lo leyó en algún diario o tal vez alguien le hizo el comentario.

- Puede ser…

- Es usted muy divertido, señor… - Terry levantó un dedo en señal de discreta amenaza - Terry.

- ¿Divertido? ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha dejado en claro lo mucho que detesta a la prensa. Sin embargo, no duda en formarse una idea de mí sólo a partir de lo que lee en los diarios. ¿Quién lo entiende?

- Bueno… Tampoco he tenido muchas ocasiones para conocerla…

- Supongo que tiene razón.

- Y entonces, ¿le gustan las fiestas?

- No mucho.

- ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía! – la interrumpió Terry.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a fiestas. Lo que pasa es que sólo voy a las que de verdad me interesan y esas, por lo general, no llaman la atención de la prensa. En fin - dijo Camille abrazándose a sus rodillas de nuevo – Supongo que nadie olvidará nunca el show que creó la prensa cuando nadie sabía quién era la famosa "mademoiselle Lefevre", así como tampoco la gente olvida que William Andrew jugó por años a ser el tío abuelo William.

- Claro que no…Imagino que estará enterada de las últimas noticias sobre Albert…

- ¿Albert? – preguntó Camille.

- Me refiero a William Andrew… Albert es su segundo nombre.

- Ah, sí… Usted y él eran amigos, ¿verdad? – comentó Camille, recordando vagamente lo poco que sabía de la vida personal de Andrew.

- Supongo que sí… - contestó Terry no muy convencido - La familia de Albert está loca. Neil Leagan es un idiota.

- ¿Por qué lo dice con tanta convicción? – preguntó Camille volviendo a mostrarse interesada - ¿Usted lo conoce?

- Lamentablemente, sí. Y mucho más de lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿Lo conoció a través de William Andrew? Por lo que alcancé a oír en la fiesta él lo expulsó de la familia.

- Albert siempre estuvo enamorado de Candy…

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Camille, sin entender a qué se debía el comentario.

- Lo que oye: Albert siempre estuvo enamorado de Candy. Desde luego no iba a perdonarle a Neil que intentara casarse con ella.

- ¿Casarse con ella? ¿Neil Leagan?

- El tarado de Neil siempre estuvo interesado en Candy. Estoy seguro de que en el colegio sólo la molestaba porque era un cobarde, incapaz de comportarse como un hombre y enfrentar sus sentimientos. Eso sin contar con que lo manipulaba la arpía de su hermana – continuó Terry, agregando notas de dramatismo y misterio para interesar más a Camille en su historia.

- Vaya… Al parecer usted los conoce a todos – comentó Camille, para luego guardar silencio. ¿Conocería él también a…?

- Los Andrew asistían a mi colegio en Londres, el San Pablo. Recuerdo haber visto alguna vez a Anthony Brown, el sobrino de Albert, pero nunca hablamos. Él iba uno o dos cursos antes que yo y la verdad ni él ni sus primos nunca me llamaron la atención. Siempre odié ese colegio. Los Leagan siempre eran conocidos por su arribismo, pero entonces eran demasiado pequeños como para ser una amenaza. Las cosas cambiaron mucho cuando Candy ocupó el lugar de Anthony.

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Camille sin entender.

- Anthony, el sobrino de Albert, falleció en un accidente de caza cuando no pasaba de los quince años.

- No lo sabía…

- ¿En serio? Fue un tema muy comentado…

- No en Francia… O al menos no en mi familia.

- El caso es que cuando los Leagan y los Cornwell volvieron al colegio…

- ¿Los Cornwell? Yo pensaba que Archivald Cornwell era hijo único.

- Oh, no, desde luego que no. Él es el menor de los Cornwell.

- ¿El menor? ¿Y qué pasó entonces con sus hermanos?

- Su hermano… Sólo tenía un hermano mayor, Stear. También murió – explicó Terry sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿También? – preguntó alarmada Camille.

- Sí, pero en la guerra.

- ¿En la guerra? Pero…

- Eso pasó varios años después, Camille. Cuando volvieron al colegio, tras la muerte de su primo Anthony, los Andrew tenían una nueva integrante.

- ¿Candy?

- Sí. La señorita Candice White Andrew.

- ¿Andrew? – preguntó de nuevo confundida Camille. Ella sólo la había conocido como Candice White.

- Claro. ¿No lo sabía? Albert adoptó a Candy.

- ¿La adoptó? - Camille se detuvo contrariada - ¿Quiere decir que William Andrew contrajo matrimonio con su propia…?

- No, no, no, Camille, desde luego que no. Albert conoció a Candy cuando sólo era una niña y la tomó bajo su tutela, no como a una hija.

- ¿Y qué tienen que ver los Leagan en todo eso?

- Ah, pues ellos son los villanos de nuestra historia – continuó Terry con voz misteriosa.

- Está bien – aceptó por fin Camille, poniéndose cómoda – Lo consiguió: tiene toda mi atención. Cuénteme la historia de una vez.

- No sé si debería… - la tentó Terry.

- Claro que no debería, pero se muere de ganas por hacerlo.

Terry sonrió con picardía y sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad.

- Es lo bueno de conversar con usted, Camille: no se anda con rodeos.

- Prefiero esto a tener que suportar su eterno paseo de fiera enjaulada – contestó la joven con total naturalidad.

Terry dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

Lefevre era sencillamente insoportable.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Saludos y gracias mil por leer y comentar :-)**_

_**Sus comentarios son mi sueldo, ya lo saben.**_

_**PCR**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 21**

_**Nadie es tan bueno... nadie es tan malo...**_

El viejo reloj marcó la media noche en la mansión de Chicago. En el silencio del lugar, el familiar sonido le llegó con claridad. Había crecido oyéndolo. Ahora, junto con muchos otros recuerdos, debería dejarlo atrás.

Apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama matrimonial, Albert se giró para contemplar a su mujer. Candy dormía a su lado, dándole la espalda. La suave luz de la luna creaba una suerte de aura brillante sobre su blanca piel, invitándolo a acariciarla una vez más. Con sumo cuidado, deslizó sus dedos, dibujando su contorno perfecto, viajando con placer desde sus caderas, subiendo por su cintura y luego, escalando lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro. En sueños, Candy se movió lentamente.

Albert se detuvo. La observaba como si nunca antes la hubiese visto, como si esa fuera otra vez su primera noche. Nunca se cansaría de recorrerla entera y hacerla feliz. Cada vez, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, era como su primera vez. O como la última. Cada encuentro era único y eterno, al principio como si estuvieran recién descubriéndose, para luego reconocerse y sentirse el uno en el otro. Nada podría separarlo de su mujer. Nada.

Una vez, hacía ya muchos años, cuando intercambiaban cartas mientras él se encontraba de viaje en Brasil, le había prometido que descubriría dónde estaba su felicidad. Habría querido hacerlo mucho antes, pero el tiempo, los negocios y cierto inglés y su regreso inesperado se interpusieron en el camino. Luego él, con su rabia y su soberbia, luego Camille y de nuevo Camille, la otra, que sin hacer nada, lo llevó casi a la locura. Entonces, no estaba con Candy. Bien sabía ahora que sin ella a su lado, podía transformarse en una versión horrible de sí mismo. Incluso ahora, cuando todo había pasado, seguía pagando las consecuencias de su estúpida competencia con Lefevre, esa a la que se dejó arrastrar sin darse cuenta de que lo utilizaban. Pero antes, mucho antes, cuando ella no sabía que él era su dulce príncipe, se había dejado llevar por la rabia y los celos y había tomado la decisión más drástica que hasta entonces conocía su familia.

Deslizando sus largos dedos por el cabello de oro de Candy, Albert recordó su primera y última conversación con Sarah Leagan. Esa en la que le rogó que no los expulsara.

- Está decidido, Sarah. No pierdas tu tiempo ni te humilles en vano. No voy a echar pie atrás.

- William, te lo ruego…

- Te digo que no pierdas tu tiempo – había contestado Albert con voz fría y mirada dura – ¿Hasta dónde pretendían llegar con todo eso? ¿Eh?

- Te juro que no sabíamos…

- ¡No jures en vano! – la interrumpió Albert indignado - ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer que no sabías lo que estaba sucediendo?

- Yo no…

- Pues entonces piensa mejor, Sarah. Sé perfectamente bien de qué son capaces tú y tu familia. Todo esto debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora la tía abuela, tu madrastra – dijo Albert refregándole la palabra en el rostro -, había logrado evitarlo. ¡Pero basta! Ustedes no han traído más que vergüenza a nuestra familia.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó incrédula Sarah - ¡Eres tú el sólo nos ha traído problemas! Si tú no hubieses adoptado a esa mocosa mi pobre Neil jamás se habría fijado en ella.

- Te recuerdo, "prima"- contestó Albert acercándosele con paso lento – que fueron ustedes, y no yo, quien trajo a Candy a nuestra familia. Y te recuerdo, además, que durante mucho tiempo abusaron de ella casi como si fuera una esclava. ¿O acaso piensas que no sé que incluso la hicieron dormir en los establos junto a los caballos? – Sarah retrocedió y bajó la vista avergonzada – Ajá… Veo que no lo sabías. Y por si las dudas, te recuerdo que fue tu hija y el cobarde de tu hijo quienes, otra vez, mancharon el honor de nuestra familia cuando tramaron esa macabra jugarreta para que expulsaran a Candy del San Pablo. ¡Así que no intentes cambiar las cosas!

- ¡Pero Candy no es parte de nuestra familia! ¿Cómo puedes protegerla a ella por sobre nosotros?

- Porque ustedes tampoco son parte de **_mi_** familia – sentenció Albert frente a su cara.

- Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo en un hilo de voz Sarah, claramente afectada – Yo no tengo la culpa de que la familia haya hecho lo que hizo contigo…

- Desde luego que no… porque tú sólo llegaste años después. No somos familia, Sarah. Nunca lo fuimos. Con suerte esta es nuestra primera conversación. Pero no recuerdo que mi hermana se haya referido jamás a ti con cariño y entiendo que tú tampoco hiciste mucho para contribuir a que ambas se llevaran bien, ¿o me equivoco?

Desde luego que no. Albert sabía muy bien que Sarah, envidiosa y arribista como era, le había hecho la vida imposible a Rosemary. La joven era una Andrew verdadera y Sarah, en cambio, no era más que la hijastra de la hermana de William C. Andrew. Ambas podrían haberse llevado bien… o deberían haberlo hecho, pero Sarah jamás pudo aceptar su papel de eterna cenicienta en la historia. Las peleas entre los Andrew y quien llegaría a ser la señora Leagan habían comenzado antes, mucho antes de que Albert siquiera conociera a Candy.

- William… por favor, te lo ruego. Por la memoria de tu hermana…

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermana!

- Debes entender que Neil es sólo un muchacho, no sabía lo que hacía. Y yo… yo soy su madre y lo amo. Sólo pensé que hacía lo correcto apoyándolo en su capricho…

- Eso… Justamente eso es Candy para tu hijo: sólo un capricho. Uno que yo, como cabeza de los Andrew, no estoy dispuesto a darle. Menos aun sabiendo que ese "capricho", como tú lo llamas, le habría dado acceso directo a la fortuna de mi familia.

- ¡Jamás pensamos…!

- Sarah, por favor… - la interrumpió Albert cansado – La decisión está tomada. Tú y tu familia ya no forman parte de los Andrew y deberán abandonar Chicago. Florida es un lugar agradable, según me cuentan.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto, William…

- ¿Me amenazas? – preguntó con una sonrisa fría Albert – De nada sirve que lo hagas. Le prometí a Candy que sería feliz y no pienso faltar a mi palabra, cueste lo que cueste.

Sarah abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Tú… Tú también la quieres…

- Desde luego que la estimo – había respondido Albert, dándole rápidamente la espalda, para esquivar su mirada – Candy me salvó la vida.

- No me refiero a eso – contestó Sarah, acercándose a Albert de nuevo, para enfrentarlo – Te gusta… Es eso lo que sucede, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sarah, comprendiendo de pronto – Por eso estás tan furioso, por eso nos envías lejos…

- No cambies las cosas… - intentó defenderse Albert.

- No puedo creerlo – había contestado Sarah, sin poder salir de su asombro – Pero… ¿qué diablos tiene esa maldita chiquilla que todos los hombres de esta familia se vuelven locos por ella? ¿No te das cuenta de que es una ordinaria?

- Pues no me lo preguntes a mí, querida… Pregúntaselo a tu hijo…

Albert sintió cómo el recuerdo de esa conversación le hacía hervir la sangre de nuevo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Neil Leagan a pensar siquiera que Candy podría compartir su vida con él? Desde luego se había vuelto loco de celos cuando George lo puso al corriente. A Terry no podía sacarlo de en medio, porque creía que Candy aún lo quería, pero a Neil… ¡a Neil lo despreciaba! Jamás habría permitido que alguien la encadenara a una de las personas que más daño le habían hecho en la vida… porque nunca habría podido soportarla verla como la esposa de uno de sus parientes. El sólo imaginarla entre sus brazos había hecho que saliera lo peor de sí mismo, toda la rabia y la frustración que llevaba encerradas desde la niñez, para embestir con fuerza contra los Leagan. O contra quien fuera que intentara separarlo de Candy. Esa fue la primera vez que usó su poder sin miramientos.

Pero no sería la última.

Recordar cómo había sido su vida lejos de Candy era recordar una parte de su pasado que a veces lo avergonzaba. La forma en que había tratado a Archie, la insolencia que había terminado por cansar a George y hacerlo renunciar, el trato despectivo que le había dado incluso a la misma Candy cuando habían competido en materia de negocios… y Lefevre, ahí mismo, sin que él lo supiera, ganándole con maestría sin hacer alarde alguno.

Era sin duda uno de los puntos más bajos de su vida. Neil había elegido un muy mal momento para acudir a él por ayuda. No era extraño que Albert se la hubiese negado.

- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir a molestarme, Neil. Te recuerdo que tu lugar y el de tu familia ya no es en Chicago, sino en Florida.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

George acababa de renunciar. Su noviazgo con Camille Jacobs había terminado en una humillación pública y, para colmo, había perdido un negocio importante frente a una perfecta novata. No eran esos días en que Albert se sintiera particularmente inclinado a ser caritativo.

- Usted sabe que mi padre murió hace un par de años.

- Lo sé.

- Y sabe que los negocios no han ido muy bien últimamente. El negocio de los hoteles no es sencillo…

- Lo de los hoteles fue idea de tu padre. No es mi culpa que no haya funcionado. Tengo entendido que se le informó que debía tener cuidado, pero él se había acostumbrado a llevar adelante sus proyectos, sin importar la opinión del resto.

- No es mala idea, tío…

- No soy tu tío – le había recordado fríamente Albert.

- Perdón… - se había disculpado Neil, bajando la vista, mordiéndose la rabia y resintiendo la humillación.

- Si tienes problemas de dinero, puedes pedirle a la madrastra de tu madre que les ayude. O a quien quieras. Pero no a mí. ¿Ya olvidaste por qué tuve que expulsarlos de Chicago?

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – había sido la amarga respuesta de Neil.

Rodeado aún por la tibieza de las sábanas que habían sido testigo de su noche de amor con Candy, Albert recordaba con asombrosa claridad su última conversación con Neil. Esa donde desperdició la oportunidad de enderezar los asuntos entre sus familias y se ganó un enemigo para toda la vida. Jamás se lo había contado a Candy. Ni a nadie. Pero sabía que la tía abuela había muerto al tanto de la situación.

- William… Es sólo un préstamo. Usted sabe que los hoteles van a funcionar. Usted mismo estuvo en la inauguración de uno de ellos, ¿no lo recuerda?

- Claro que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí: el Miami Resort Inn… O algo así. En alguna parte de mi casa hay una linda foto de la ocasión – había respondido burlonamente Albert - ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?

- Tras la muerte de mi padre contrajimos algunas deudas que nos ha costado pagar… Pero podremos hacerlo, estoy seguro. Sólo necesitamos tiempo. Por eso no hemos podido pagar la hipoteca de nuestra mansión en Lakewood.

- ¿"Nuestra" mansión en Lakewood? La mansión que los Andrew le cedieron a tu familia, querrás decir.

- Sí… Claro… A eso me refiero…

- A condición de que ustedes se hicieran cargo de ella y pagaran todos los gastos.

- Pero usted sabe que no podemos vivir ahí… Usted mismo es el que lo ordenó.

Albert había mirado en silencio a Neil. Por supuestos que había ordenado que se mantuvieran alejados de la familia, sobre todo después de todo lo que hicieron para oponerse al matrimonio de Archie y Annie… Aunque claro, Albert sabía también que eso había sido sólo una excusa para eludir el tema cada vez que la tía abuela lo mencionaba. Candy era la razón por la cual los había expulsado de la familia. Candy era la mujer que le había roto el corazón. Candy era la mujer que, por esos días, él veía como una amenaza. Tener a Neil en su oficina era tener de nuevo frente a sí el recuerdo de Candy y el amor que nunca había podido concretar junto a ella.

Albert sintió que se le encogía el corazón recordando la rabia y frustración de aquellos días. Asustado, se aferró a Candy para sentir su piel contra la suya, para recordarse que todo eso había quedado atrás. Besó una y otra vez su hombro desnudo y se dijo a sí mismo que ahora ella era suya, que lo amaba, que siempre se habían amado y que era eso, la distancia que había entonces entre ambos, lo que lo había hecho actuar como un loco. El dolor de no tener su amor era un veneno letal para su corazón.

- No puedo ayudarte, Neil.

- William, por favor… - había insistido Neil - Si no pagamos la hipoteca, perderemos la mansión…

- No es mi culpa que ustedes hayan tomado malas decisiones – contestó Albert cruzándose de brazos frente a Neil.

- Crecimos en esa casa, William… Anthony, Stear… todos nosotros.

- No recuerdo que ninguno de mis sobrinos… quiero decir, de mis sobrinos legítimos – recalcó Albert – se hubiese referido jamás a ese lugar con particular alegría. En especial Anthony.

- ¡Pero es nuestra casa! – había rogado Neil – Si quiere castigarme para siempre por lo que pasó con Candy, desquítese conmigo, ¡pero no con mi familia!

- ¡Candy no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! – había mentido Albert.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hace?

- Ya tomé una decisión sobre ustedes, Neil. No cuenten con mi ayuda.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga entonces? – había preguntado desesperado Neil. Lo recordaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

- Que actúes por una vez en tu vida como un hombre, "sobrino". No como un chiquillo aferrado a las faldas de su madre.

Sin más palabras, Albert se había dirigido a la puerta, invitándolo a salir. Neil bajó la vista y apretó los puños. La reunión había terminado.

- Usted y yo sabemos que hizo todo esto por Candy – le había dicho Neil justo antes de cruzar la puerta – Lo absurdo es que fue inútil, porque usted tampoco se quedó con ella. Gracias por nada, tío abuelo William.

Albert ni siquiera se había molestado en darse por aludido por las palabras de Neil. Por esos días, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar bajo ningún motivo que alguna vez había sentido algo por Candy. El portazo que selló su partida, pensó entonces, era el último que tendría que soportar de parte de Neil. Pero se había equivocado. Semanas después, se enteró que los Leagan no habían podido cubrir la hipoteca de la mansión y la habían perdido. La tía abuela ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar y se fue silenciosamente, con la pena de ver convertido a su único sobrino en un hombre frío y descariñado. El hombre que ella había ayudado a crear.

Tras la muerte de la abuela, la vida había dado otro giro para Albert. Entonces había abierto los ojos y, para su sorpresa, había descubierto que tenía muchos errores que corregir. Algunos, como su relación con su abuela, habían quedado congelados en el tiempo. Otros, como su relación con Candy, deberían comenzar una nueva etapa. Con el tiempo incluso recuperó las buenas relaciones con George y Archie. Jamás se perdonaría haberlos dañado. Entonces la conciencia le recordó que también tenía una deuda con los Leagan. Habían perdido la mansión, no por su culpa, sino por su impericia en los negocios. Pero él, habiendo podido ayudarles, no lo había hecho. Lleno de remordimientos, y tal vez en un intento vano por hacer algo que lo congraciara con la memoria de su tía, había recuperado la casa de los Leagan. Una vez pagadas todas las deudas, encargó a sus abogados que hicieran el traspaso legal a Neil. El trámite, sin embargo, nunca se concretó. Neil jamás firmó los papeles. Nunca respondió ni siquiera una de sus llamadas. Albert entendió entonces que el día que habría podido hacerse de un aliado, se había ganado a un enemigo.

Con el paso de los años, el tema cayó en el olvido, junto con el interés por la vieja mansión. Por esos días, no era más que un lugar abandonado. Candy y los demás habían lamentado que los Leagan hubiesen descuidado tanto el lugar de su niñez. Ninguno de ellos sabía, sin embargo, que los Leagan lo habían perdido por culpa de Albert. Albert, a su vez, jamás se había atrevido a contárselo a nadie. Los únicos testigos de esa conversación habían sido él y Neil.

No era raro que Leagan le hubiese pedido que abandonara la mansión de Chicago, pensó Albert hundiendo el rostro entre los rizos de Candy aún dormida.

Lo raro sería que Neil se conformara sólo con eso.

**- p - p - p - p - p- p -**

- Pobre Candy… - dijo Camille con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Terry Grantchester era un gran actor. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Pero para relatar la historia de cómo él y Candy habían sido engañados por los Leagan, no necesitaba usar ninguna de sus dotes histriónicas. La rabia, la pena y la vergüenza que sus palabras transmitían eran genuinas.

- ¿Puede entender, entonces, por qué opino que Neil Leagan no es más que un cretino? Él y su hermana… Los dos son iguales.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Candy cuando dejó el colegio? – preguntó Camille con el corazón triste.

- Se las arregló para volver a América.

- Pero si no tenía dinero…

- Se fue de polizonte en un barco.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó horrorizada la francesa – Pero… ¡pero si era sólo una niña!

- Lo sé… - aceptó Terry algo avergonzado, sentándose de nuevo en su rincón.

Camille guardó silencio. Hasta entonces creía que su fallida historia de amor con Tom Stevens era la más trágica del mundo. Pero si Candy había cruzado el océano oculta en un barco para reunirse con Terry Grantchester, era porque estaba loca o de verdad lo amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese terminado casándose con William Andrew? Tom le había contado a grandes rasgos la historia del noviazgo de su hermana con el actor. Camille miró a Terry de reojo. Claramente la situación aún lo afectaba. Tal vez Grantchester no era tan mala persona como Tom pensaba. Tal vez su desprecio automático por Terry era sólo el resultado de que su presencia le recordaba a Tom. O tal vez, sólo lo detestaba porque Terry Grantchester encarnaba en sí mismo todos esos turbulentos días.

- Usted comprenderá que Albert tuvo excelentes razones para expulsarlos de la familia.

- Desde luego que sí – contestó Camille, volviendo de golpe al presente – Lo que no entiendo es en qué momento Neil Legan decidió que sentía amor por Candy.

- ¡Oh, vamos señorita Lefevre! – rió burlonamente Terry – No sea ingenua. Nadie se creyó nunca esa historia de Neil enamorado de Candy. Ni siquiera el mismo. Con suerte habrá sido un capricho. Candy es una mujer hermosa…

Camille notó el tono de evocación en las palabras de Terry. ¿Sentiría aún algo por ella?

- Lo de Neil no fue más que un capricho muy conveniente para su arribista familia. Para los Leagan, Candy no es más que un objeto de odio. La desprecian porque es todo lo que ellos nunca serán. Candy es buena, dulce, alegre… ellos son como la plaga. Pero fuera de eso, Candy era por esos días la heredera universal de Albert. Si algo le hubiese sucedido, legalmente habría sido ella quien se quedara con la fortuna.

- ¿Era entonces cuando el señor Andrew había desaparecido?

- Así es. Entiendo que faltaba poco para que la familia aceptara que ya nunca volvería aparecer, pero todos dilataron la decisión porque nadie quería que Candy heredara la fortuna de los Andrew. Lo que nadie sabía era que la propia Candy había rescatado al tío abuelo y que vivía hacía meses junto a él en un departamento de Chicago. Imagino la cara de Neil cuando lo vio aparecer en la que, supuestamente, era su fiesta de compromiso con Candy – rió Terry.

- Entonces, el señor Andrew… ¿estuvo todo ese tiempo viviendo con Candy?

- Sí. Pero él no sabía quién era. Estaba amnésico, ¿recuerda? Supongo que fue entonces cuando terminó por enamorarse de Candy – acotó Terry encogiéndose de hombros. No era necesario que le contara todo lo que había sucedido años después, ni cómo él había guardado en su corazón el miedo a que un día Candy descubriera que también sentía algo por Albert. Después de todo, su miedo había sido inútil: juntos tampoco habían funcionado y sólo estando unidos lo habían comprobado.

- Entonces cuando supo que el señor Leagan quería casarse con ella…

- Albert nunca lo reconocerá, pero yo creo que es obvio que decidió sacárselos de encima porque no pudo soportar la idea de que Neil osara ponerle los ojos encima a su protegida.

- ¿Me está diciendo que el señor Andrew los expulsó de la familia por celos?

- Desde luego que sí… Y no lo culpo. Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo, aunque primero le habría roto la cara a Neil.

Camille guardó silencio de nuevo, sopesando la situación. Tras el problema con el consejo, Lefevre mantenía una fría y distante paz con los Andrew. William la había ayudado en cuanto había podido, pero no porque fuera una buena persona, sino porque le convenía. Camille lo tenía por el cuello y sabía que sólo bastaría una orden de ella para que su muy valiosa reputación terminara en el suelo. La francesa no tenía una buena opinión del millonario. Sabía mejor que nadie que podía ser un hombre implacable a la hora de hacer negocios, un completo mal educado, un soberbio, un arrogante. Tom tampoco sentía por él especial cariño y más de una vez le había contado que Albert, como él lo llamaba, había cambiado demasiado y se le habían ido los humos a la cabeza. Descubrir que además había expulsado a miembros de su familia política no hacía más que completar el cuadro que tenía de Andrew. Pero toda esa imagen fría y negativa no calzaba con la que tenía de Candy. ¿Cómo había terminado casada con él?

- Imagino lo difícil que debe ser para Albert tener ahora a Neil encima. No sé mucho de negocios, pero deduzco que esto significa que los Andrew están desesperados.

- Tengo entendido que tienen muchas deudas.

- Pensé que usted sabría más al respecto.

- No. La mayoría de mis empresas están en Europa. Ya sabe lo que pasa cuando termina una guerra: siempre hay que reconstruir.

- Imagino que debe ser un muy buen negocio.

- Lo es… -admitió Camille – Pero no crea que todo es fácil. La crisis nos ha afectado a todos. Yo también he perdido mucho dinero, aunque supongo que mucho menos del que habría perdido de haberme quedado en esta parte del mundo.

- O sea, fue bueno que volviera a Francia…

- Puede ser… - contestó enigmática Camille.

- Y en su opinión, ¿qué va a pasar ahora con los Andrew?

- ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? – sonrió Camille.

- Vamos, usted conoce a la gente de negocios y sus amigos seguro comentaron algo en la fiesta.

- Algo hay de eso… Supongo que todos están aún muy confundidos. Por lo que escuché, nadie sabe mucho del señor Leagan ni sus negocios. Parece que es dueño de una cadena de hoteles. Otros opinan que es un buen momento para comprar lo que queda de los Andrew.

- ¿Lo que queda de los Andrew? – preguntó escandalizado Terry - ¿Ya los dan por muertos?

- No, no quise decir eso. Sólo quise decir lo que todo el mundo sabe: tienen muchas deudas y poca liquidez. Necesitan inversiones, capital fresco, y están en una situación desesperada. Eso significa necesitan vender a cualquier precio.

- Algo irresistible para los especuladores.

- Para algunos, sí – admitió Camille.

- Imagino que alguien como usted no perderá la oportunidad de hacer un buen negocio.

- ¿Con los Andrew? – preguntó sorprendida la francesa.

- ¡Desde luego! De ellos estamos hablando.

Terry creía haber hecho un descubrimiento único. Era evidente que Camille era sólo una especuladora más. Seguro no le temblaría la mano para aprovechar la ocasión de terminar con un contrincante. Para su sorpresa, la francesa rompió en una sonora carcajada.

- Usted realmente no sabe nada de negocios, ¿verdad señor Grantchester? – comentó entre risas Camille.

- No la entiendo…

- ¿No me entiende? ¡Yo jamás tendría negocios con los Andrew! Nunca los tuve antes, menos los tendría ahora. No después de todo lo que pasó.

- Pero yo pensé que usted y Albert… ¿No es George su amigo?

- El señor Johnson me prestó apoyo en un momento muy importante de mi vida y yo le pagué muy bien por esos servicios. Nuestra amistad no tiene nada tiene que ver con los negocios – aclaró seria Camille.

- Lo siento, no quise decir…

- Además, el señor Johnston dejó de trabajar con los Andrew hace muchos años, mucho antes de que yo lo conociera. La principal razón por la cual yo nunca haría negocios con ellos es William Andrew – "además de su mujer y su cuñado, Thomas Stevens" pensó Camille. Pero Terry no necesitaba tantos detalles.

- ¿Albert? - preguntó sorprendido Terry.

- Entiendo que usted fue su amigo, pero para serle sincera, no me sentiría cómoda estando cerca de esa familia. Sé que ellos sólo fueron utilizados, pero… - Camille bajó la vista. Terry notó cómo suavemente se tomaba el hombro izquierdo, como si de pronto le doliera.

- Es mejor mantener las distancias – completó Terry.

- Sí. Es lo mejor para todos.

Terry la observó esconderse de nuevo en su silencio triste.

- Imagino que no debe ser fácil tenerme al frente – dijo Terry en voz baja – Mal que mal, yo también compliqué las cosas.

- Está bien, Terry… ya pasó… - Camille se tomó el hombro con más fuerza. Esta vez, Terry notó una clara mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Sí, todo bien, todo bien. Descuide.

- Yo… Sé que debí haberlo hecho antes, pero… No quise molestarla. Luego pasó el tiempo y pues… No sé… Lo siento.

- ¿Pasó el tiempo para qué?

- Para disculparme…

Camille volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida.

- ¿Disculparse?

- Sí. Disculparme.

- Pero… usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

- Sí la tuve y usted lo sabe. Debí haber actuado diferente. No debí haberla tratado como lo hice. Fui realmente un patán. Le juro que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que estaba siendo utilizado.

- Bueno, en cierta forma fui yo quien lo utilizó a usted, Terry – admitió Camille.

- Aun así… Cuando apareció toda esa basura en el diario, me comporté como un idiota. Cuando recuerdo la forma en que le grité…

- Ah, sí… - admitió Camille, bajando la vista - ¡Loca! ¡Loca! ¡Está loca! ¡La voy a demandar! Sólo quiere aprovecharse de mi fama – lo imitó Camille, tratando de parecer divertida, pero evidenciando tristeza– Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Lo recordaba porque habían sido las fotos trucadas con Terry lo que había iniciado el fin de su historia con Tom. Lo recordaba porque entonces, más que nunca antes en su vida, se había sentido absolutamente vulnerable y expuesta. Había sido ese el momento en que comprendió hasta qué punto jugaba sola un juego de hombres, en medio de una sociedad machista donde no había espacio para las mujeres que, como ella, querían dirigir sus propias vidas. No era extraño que Grantchester la hubiese llamado loca. En fondo, tal vez lo estaba.

- Después de lo que pasó en el San Pablo con Candy, yo debería haber sido capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, de pensar un poco antes de hablar.

- Son situaciones muy distintas - dijo Camille.

- No, mademoiselle. Las dos estaban solas. Las dos se jugaban su buen nombre… la vida misma. Hasta entonces pensaba que había aprendido la lección con los Leagan, pero me equivoqué. Lamento mucho todo lo que tuvo que soportar por mi culpa, Camille.

- Oh, vamos, señor Grantchester, no exagere – dijo Camille en tono brusco. Le incomodaba el giro emotivo que estaba dando la conversación – Tampoco fue usted el que planeó todo y fui yo quien tuvo la genial idea de involucrarlo. Claro que no tenía cómo saber qué estaba haciendo el consejo… Pero bueno, bueno, eso ya pasó – sentenció poniéndose de pie, notoriamente contrariada – Ahora tenemos cosas más urgentes de qué preocuparnos. Yo tengo hambre, ¿usted no?

Terry la miró en silencio por unos instantes. Luego bajó la vista y sonrió. Era la manera de Lefevre de decirle "disculpa aceptada, olvidemos lo que pasó". La francesa era una mujer dura; nadie podía culparla de ello.

- No alcancé a comer casi nada en la fiesta – siguió Camille, apretándose el estómago.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Terry, levantando la vista – Tal vez… Espere un momento…

Como si de pronto recodara algo, Terry empezó a examinar el techo del ascensor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Camille, mirando también al techo.

- ¡Ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Como hice antes con Pupilas I y II, la historia que intento crear está ligada a Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS). En dicha novela se explica cómo los Leagan desarrollaron una fortunda importante a través del negocio hotelero, así que esa idea (incluido el nombre del hotel) es 100% de Mizuky; el resto corre por mi cuenta ;-) Sé que por ahora muchas cosas no parecen tener sentido, pero confío que, en su momento, entiendan qué significan (paciencia, Lucía Ardley).**_

_**¡Qué bueno estuvieron sus comentarios para el capítulo anterior! Muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora, algunos comentarios.**_

_**1) Muchos comentarios indican que esperan que Camille ayude a Albert. Bueno... ahora ya saben qué opina Camille de esa idea :-/**_

_**2) ccc: Neil villano... bueno, en esta historia, "nadie es tan bueno, nadie es tan malo". Pero no creo en eso de hacer de Neil un buen chico de la noche a la mañana. Además, no es algo que Mizuky presente en CCFS. Así que no podría convertirlo en un ángel. Aunque claro, Albert tampoco se queda atrás.**_

_**3) Blackcat2010: Albert tiene sentido común... ahora. Cuando no estuvo con Candy, en cambio, hizo muchas tonterías. En la vida es imposible no cosechar los resultados de lo que uno siembra. Tarde o temprano, la vida pasa la cuenta. **_

_**4) Laila: Tu comentario tiene que ver justamente con lo que acabo de mencionar sobre cosechar lo que uno siembra. Eso sí, tú tienes razón: cuando fue necesario, tanto Albert como Candy fueron buenas personas. ¡Y lo siguen siendo! Pero... ¿con Camille? MMmmm... No sé si tanto.**_

_**5) Lynda: Es explosivo tener a Camille y Terry juntos, porque como queda claro en este capítulo (o al menos eso espero), ambos tienen excelentes razones para detestarse. Así que tenemos que sacarlos pronto del ascensro. Cada uno le recuerda al otro algo malo o triste de su vida. Por lo mismo, siento que sería un poco forzado hacer que ambos abrieran mucho más allá sus corazones y compartieran las penas de amor. **_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Pupilas de Gato. Para esta parte he tenido que leer de nuevo la primera y segunda parte, más información sobre Candy Candy Final Story, recordar el manga y hasta el animé. No es sencillo... pero reconozco que me gusta hacerlo, sobre todo cuando veo que hay quienes, como ustedes, siguien fielmente la historia. ¡Gracias por su genial sueldo de comentarios!**_

_**Hasta el próximo.**_

_**PCR**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 22**

- Señor Grantchester…

- ¡Le dije que dejara de llamarme así!

- ¡Da lo mismo cómo lo llame! – reclamó Camille – Baje de una vez. Es obvio que no va a resultar.

- ¡No! Estoy seguro de que resulta…

- ¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro?

- Muy sencillo – dijo Terry asomando la cabeza por la pequeña abertura en el techo del ascensor – Lo vi en una película.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – reclamó Camille – No sea absurdo.

- ¡No lo soy! – dijo Terry, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata, para luego lanzárselas a Camille en la cara, haciéndola explotar de rabia. El actor celebró el momento con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras se arremangaba para dar comienzo a su operación de escape.

En algún momento de su conversación con Camille, Terry había visto la pequeña abertura en el techo y pensó que no perdería nada con intentarlo. Tras un par de caídas, y valiéndose de los pasamanos que iban de un extremo a otro, había alcanzado una suerte de puertecilla y desde allí había salido al exterior. Una vez arriba, las cosas no resultaron tan sencillas como esperaba. Pero tras casi media hora de forcejeo, reclamos y maldiciones, por fin las puertas cedieron.

- ¡Lo logré! – gritó eufórico.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula Camille, incorporándose de un salto.

- ¡Sí! ¡Le dije que las abriría! ¡Se lo dije!

- Bien… ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?

- ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? ¡Salir desde luego!

Camille lo oyó forcejear de nuevo, maldecir un par de veces más y, finalmente, celebrar. Su voz le llegaba de lejos. Terry había llegado al pasillo del piso superior. Y ahora estaba sola en el ascensor…

Entonces Camille sintió pánico. Una cosa era estar con el actor y pelear con él para acortar el tiempo. Otra cosa muy distinta era verse abandonada en un ascensor, en medio de un apagón, en una noche de tormenta.

- ¡Señor Grantchester, señor Grantchester! – llamó Camille.

- ¡Terry! – la corrigió de nuevo el actor, asomando la cabeza por la abertura en el techo del ascensor.

- ¡Ahí está! – respiró aliviada Lefevre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañó? ¿O pensaba que iba a dejarla sola en el ascensor?

- No… - mintió Camille.

- Lo que me faltaba – reclamó Terry – Vamos, suba de una vez. Yo la ayudo.

- ¿Y cómo quiere que suba?

- Igual como lo hice yo, desde luego.

- ¡Pero no puedo con esta ropa ni con estos zapatos!

- ¡Pues quíteselos!

- ¿Qué insinúa? – dijo Camille frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Los zapatos, Camille!

Terry hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no responder a las continuas provocaciones de Lefevre, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite. Lo único que quería era salir luego de ahí, dejar a Camille en el pasillo, dar media vuelta, volver a su cuarto, tomar su maleta y largarse de una vez. Estaba harto de ella.

Camille no se sentía mucho mejor. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y depender de una persona que le inspiraba cualquier cosa, menos confianza. Su fino vestido de fiesta y sus delicados zapatos la hacían sentirse torpe y expuesta, justo el modelo de mujer que más detestaba. Pero tenía miedo. No quería quedarse sola en el ascensor, pero tampoco se atrevía a salir de él confiando sólo en el actor.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Viene o no? – preguntó Terry bruscamente.

- Está muy oscuro…

- ¿Muy oscuro? Hay un apagón, ¿recuerda? Y deben ser más de las dos de la mañana. ¡Desde luego que está muy oscuro! – se quejó Terry, aburrido de tanta espera – Si no se atreve a subir, puedo ir a buscar…

- ¡No! No se vaya – lo interrumpió Camille asustada.

- ¡Pues entonces suba de una vez! No puedo estar toda la noche esperándola. Vamos, quítese esos zapatos y suba al pasamanos. Yo la ayudaré.

La francesa evaluó sus alternativas. No tenía opción; debía intentarlo. Terry notó que, distraídamente, Camille volvía a tomarse el hombro izquierdo.

- Vamos, Camille, no sea cobarde. Suba de una vez – la desafió Terry.

Dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante que el actor no pudo distinguir en la oscuridad, Lefevre decidió intentarlo. Se quitó los zapatos y a duras penas, trató de subir al pasamanos. Jamás podría lograrlo con ese vestido ajustado. Terry dio un suspiro pesado, demostrando su más profundo fastidio. Camille se decidió. Con gesto rápido, se levantó el vestido.

- ¿Y ahora qué está haciendo?

- ¡Mire hacia otro lado! – le ordenó Camille.

Un par de segundo después, Terry oyó claramente el sonido de la tela rasgada. Sorprendido, volvió a mirar hacia el ascensor, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el espectáculo inesperado y magnífico de la blanca piel de la pierna derecha de Lefevre. La visión, sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues Camille, con agilidad inesperada, lograba subir al pasamanos y estirar la mano derecha para que Terry la ayudara.

- ¿Qué espera? ¡Ayúdeme! – reclamó la joven, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para mantener el equilibrio.

- Claro, claro… - contestó Terry, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

En el forcejeo para ayudarla a salir del ascensor, el vestido quedó enganchado un par de veces, el moño perdió firmeza y las uñas de Camille se le clavaron a Terry en los brazos hasta que por fin, asustada y despeinada, la francesa logró llegar a destino.

- Jamás pensé que pesara tanto, mademoiselle – se quejó Terry, acariciando su arañada muñeca.

- Ni yo que usted fuera tan débil, milord – contestó Camille en el mismo tono amargo, tratando de ordenar su cabellera y alisar el vestido.

Insoportable. Era la única palabra que a Terry se le venía a la cabeza. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí luego.

- El ascensor es pequeño, señorita. Tenga cuidado al caminar. Una vez que llegue al pasillo le ayudaré a subir.

- ¿Y cómo? No veo nada.

- Sólo quédese aquí, cerca de la pared. Yo estiraré la mano para alcanzarla. El piso superior está un poco lejos, así que trate de estirar su brazo lo más que pueda.

- Está bien – contestó Camille, resignada.

Un par de minutos después, Terry estaba en el piso superior. La absoluta oscuridad que había en el pasillo se fundía con la del pozo del ascensor.

- ¿Camille?

- Aquí estoy.

- ¿Dónde? No veo nada…

- Yo tampoco…

- Hable para que pueda oírla.

- Su voz me llega desde la izquierda… creo…

- Bien… Trate de acercarse hacia acá, sin separarse del muro. Recuerde mantener la mano estirada, para que pueda alcanzarla – contestó Terry inclinándose hacía el interior del pozo del ascensor.

Camille avanzó lentamente, tanteando a ciegas el camino con sus pies descalzos, sin separarse del muro. Terry la animaba a continuar.

- Ya casi llega, no se detenga. Sólo avance lentamente.

Por un breve instante, Terry pensó que los empleados del hotel no eran más que unos incompetentes. No era necesario esperar que los bomberos los rescataran, sólo se necesitaba un poco de iniciativa. En ese momento, Terry sintió apenas el roce de los dedos de Camille. Se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Devuélvase, Camille! – la llamó Terry.

- ¿Cómo que…?

El resto ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando Camille se giró, el dedo pequeño de su pie derecho chocó contra algo que la hizo dar un grito de dolor y perder el equilibrio. En una milésima de segundo, el talón de su pie derecho se encontraba en el vacío y su cuerpo perdió estabilidad. Su mano derecha pasó rozando la de Terry, sin lograr alcanzarla. En una reacción que tuvo más de instintiva que de racional, Terry logró impulsarse hacia abajo justo para alcanzar a aferrar la muñeca izquierda de Camille.

El grito de dolor y de miedo de Lefevre resonó con fuerza en la caja del ascensor, perdiéndose en el vacío. La mano de Terry aferrando la muñeca izquierda de la joven y sus uñas clavándosele en la piel eran lo único que separaba a la francesa de una caída fatal.

- ¡Cálmese, Camille! ¡No se mueva, no se mueva! – gritó Terry.

- ¡No me suelte, no me suelte! – gritaba Camille, desesperada.

- ¡No voy a soltarla, tranquila! ¡No se mueva!

Terry intentó alzarla, pero era imposible mientras ella siguiera balanceándose.

- ¡Deje de moverse! – le ordenó Terry – Intente alcanzar mi brazo con su otra mano.

- No puedo… - lloró Camille.

- ¡Hágalo de una vez! – gritó Terry furioso – Si no, vamos a caer los dos. Sólo hágame caso. Deje de moverse y tómese de mi brazo.

Obligándose a reaccionar, Camille logró aferrarse al brazo derecho de Terry.

- Muy bien – contestó Terry, mientras aumentaba el esfuerzo para sostenerla y, de paso, no caer él mismo – Intente alcanzar con su pie el techo del ascensor.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Sí puede! – retó Terry desesperado, sintiendo que apenas podía soportar el peso – No está muy lejos, sólo estire el pie. ¡Hágalo!

La idea no funcionó como Terry esperaba. En cuanto Camille comenzó a moverse, de nuevo sintió que su cuerpo se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia el interior del pozo.

- ¡Deténgase, deténgase! - le ordenó Terry – Voy a intentar subirla. Trate de apoyar sus pies en la pared.

- ¡Vamos a caer!

- ¡No si usted me ayuda! Vamos, Camille. ¡Es ahora cuando tiene que mostrar su fuerza! ¡Ahora!

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Terry consiguió elevar a Lefevre unos centímetros. Entendiendo por fin que para salir de aquello necesitaban trabajo en equipo, una fría determinación imperó sobre su miedo. Ignorando el dolor punzante del hombro izquierdo, Camille estiró la mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, rozando apenas el borde sobre el cual se encontraba Terry, mientras con los pies descalzos intentaba darse impulso hacia arriba.

- Eso es… - dijo Terry sin dejar de luchar por subirla – Un poco más, un poco más…

Con la punta de los dedos, Camille alcanzó a penas el piso y como pudo, se aferró. Terry volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para alzarla, pero al hacerlo, sintió como si algo se desprendiera. Camille volvió a gritar de dolor, pero no soltó a Terry.

- Debemos hacerlo juntos – dijo Terry en un hilo de voz.

El sudor le caía por la frente y finos hilos de sangre comenzaban a manar de las heridas que Camille, sin querer, le hacía en el antebrazo con sus uñas. Juntos, volvieron a hacer un esfuerzo. Esta vez, la francesa logró poner la mano derecha completa en el suelo y se aferró al extremo de la puerta del ascensor.

- Sólo un poco más… - la animó el actor de nuevo.

Tomando aire y apretando los dientes, Terry volvió a halar a Camille, hasta lograr subirla casi hasta donde él se encontraba. Cuando Camille tuvo medio cuerpo fuera del pozo del ascensor, Terry se liberó de la mano y las uñas de la francesa y, con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó sobre ella para alcanzar su cintura sacarla. El brusco movimiento hizo que Camille gritara de nuevo, mientras Terry la atraía hacia sí mismo y ambos terminaban tirados en el suelo. Entonces, una fuerte luz cegó a Terry por un momento.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Ayúdenos! – gritó Terry desesperado.

Al oír los primeros gritos, el personal de seguridad que recorría el hotel mientras seguía el apagón, había corrido hasta el lugar. La escena con que se encontraron, sin embargo, sorprendió a los guardias. Cuando dirigieron la luz de la linterna hacia Camille, notaron que la joven aún no estaba del todo fuera del pozo del ascensor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos corrieron a ayudarlos.

La Camille que salió del hueco del ascensor nada tenía que ver con la que había ingresado apurada y segura hacía sólo un par de horas. Despeinada y descalza, con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, su fino vestido hecho girones, rastros de sangre y varios cortes en brazos y piernas, la francesa apenas se sostenía en pie.

- ¡Camille…! – gritó Terry, poniéndose de pie y acercándosele.

El actor tampoco se encontraba mejor. Con el brazo derecho ensangrentado, la camisa arremangada, con manchas de sangre y varios botones menos, el cabello corto mojado por el sudor y una expresión de horror en la cara, Terry parecía más bien un personaje trágico sacado de alguna de sus películas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó atónito uno de los hombres que los había ayudado.

- Merci, merci… - balbuceó Camille con un hilo de voz, para luego desvanecerse.

Terry alcanzó a sostenerla.

- Vaya a buscar ayuda, ¡pronto! –ordenó Terry a uno de los empleados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre corrió hacia las escaleras y se perdió en la oscuridad. Los gritos habían alertado a los ocupantes de las habitaciones cercanas y en un par de minutos estaban rodeados de gente.

- Camille, Camille… – llamaba en vano Terry.

- Hay que llamar a un médico – decía un hombre.

- ¡Traigan un doctor! – chillaba una mujer envuelta en su bata de dormir.

Ignorando a los curiosos, Terry sacó de su bolsillo la llave de su pieza y se la pasó al empleado que aún sostenía la linterna a su lado.

- ¡Abra la puerta de mi habitación! Es la 1101 – le ordenó – ¡Apúrese!

El empleado corrió a hacer como se le ordenaba, mientras Terry, olvidando su agotamiento y dejándose llevar por la fuerza de su determinación, alzaba a Camille en sus brazos. De entre la inútil comitiva de curiosos surgió otro hombre que lo ayudó mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, al tiempo que el empleado del hotel iluminaba el camino con su linterna y mantenía la puerta abierta para que entraran. Una vez en la habitación, Terry atravesó la lujosa sala que precedía a la recámara hasta llegar a su cama, donde depositó suavemente a Camille. Con espanto, el inglés notó que el brazo izquierdo de la joven colgaba como un peso muerto.

En el forcejeo para subirla, Terry le había dislocado el hombro.

**- p - p - p - p - p -**

Camille despertó dando un horrible grito de dolor.

- ¿Pero qué diablos hace, salvaje? ¿No se da cuenta de que tiene el hombro dislocado? – increpó Terry furioso al médico del hotel que acababa de llegar para atender a Camille.

- Lo siento, señor, pero tengo que examinar a la señorita.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Camille tratando en vano de incorporarse. Al hacerlo, sintió que una punzada insoportable le atravesaba el hombro. No podía moverse.

- Tiene el hombro dislocado, señorita. Por favor, no se mueva – explicó el doctor con voz amable.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de dos o tres linternas de los empleados del hotel. La lluvia y el viento azotaban con fuerza la ventana. Camille no lograba distinguir los rostros, pero intuía que había varias personas en el lugar. Confundida y asustada, miró en todas direcciones hasta que reconoció a Terry.

- Lo siento, Camille – dijo el actor, acercándose con expresión de dolor. Tenía el brazo derecho vendado, la camisa sucia y ensangrentada, el cabello desordenado.

Entonces Camille notó su triste estado. Le habían limpiado y curado varios cortes y el doctor hacía lo imposible para no moverla, mientras intentaba limpiar un profundo corte en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo. Pese a los delicados movimientos del médico, cada roce la hacía gritar de dolor. Pero no podían dejar la herida abierta y sangrando. Animándola a aguantar, el médico le aplicó sin miramientos alcohol en la herida, la limpió con un movimiento rápido y aplicó otro poco más de alcohol. Camille se mordió los labios para no gritar, mientras las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas.

- Sé que esto va a dolerle – continuó el médico con voz seria – Pero no puedo dejarla así.

- ¿Qué va…?

Sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, el médico levantó el brazo de Camille y en dos segundos vendó burdamente la herida, para intentar detener la sangre. La joven dio alaridos de dolor que le traspasaron los oídos y el corazón a Terry, quien se sentía el más vil de los criminales.

- Hay que llevarla a un hospital - sentenció el médico – Necesita atención urgente.

- ¿Y cómo diablos la vamos a llevar a un hospital con todo inundado y a oscuras? - rugió Terry, sin poder dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

- No lo sé… - admitió el médico.

Lefevre estaba casi inconsciente producto del dolor. Los curiosos se agolpaban afuera de la habitación de Terry y éste caminaba de un lado otro en la recámara, desesperado. El ingreso aparatoso de una mujer desconocida, terminó por romper el delicado equilibrio del lugar.

- ¡Camille! – gritó al ver a la herida sobre la cama.

Pero Camille no le respondió. Sólo se giró a verla brevemente y enseguida cerró los ojos. Terry notó que le tiritaban los labios. El dolor debía ser insoportable. La desconocida se arrodilló junto a Lefevre, tomándole con cariño la mano derecha.

- Duval… - dijo Camille con un hilo de voz – Llamen a Duval…

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Terry acercándose.

- Soy su asistente – respondió secamente la mujer, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Mi cartera… en mi cartera…

- ¿Qué? – la animó a seguir la mujer, apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

- Duval vive cerca de Central Park, cerca de este hotel. Llamen a Duval. No puedo ir así a un hospital…

- ¿Quién es Duval? – preguntó Terry confundido.

- Búscalo, Colette… búscalo…

Camille perdió las fuerzas y volvió a desmayarse. Mientras el médico se acercaba para atenderla y Terry se tomaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación, Colette Bellamy salía corriendo de la habitación, dispuesta a encontrar a Charles Duval. Si era necesario, pensaba arrastrarlo al hotel.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Holas:_**

**__****_Como ven, Nueva York y sus vecinos juegan una parte fundamental en esta historia :-)_**

**_Lamento el silencio de estos días. Tuve una semanas de esas... pasó de todo, mucho bueno y mucho malo, incluido el tremendo lumbago que tengo hace cuatro días. Como decimos en mi país, "estoy pa'l gato", o sea, muy, muy maltrecha. _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y preguntas. Palabra que les responderé en la próxima entrega, pero ahora de verdad me está matando el dolor del lumbago por estar tanto rato frente al computador._**

**_Ayyy... la edad :-/_**

**_Un abrazo (con cariño, porque me duele todo)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 23**

El pequeño Alexander Andrew esperaba con ansias el día sábado, su día con papá. Apenas abrió los ojos, saltó de su cama y corrió a la habitación de sus padres. La cama estaba aún sin hacer, su madre no estaba en ninguna parte, pero la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Alex, dando un salto y corriendo hacia el baño. Justo antes de entrar, una carraspera familiar le recordó sus modales. Se detuvo en seco - Perdón.

- Perdonado - contestó su padre desde dentro.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro.

- Gracias.

En el reflejo del espejo, Albert lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar como un vendaval. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que Alex quería.

- ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? - rogó saltando a su lado.

- No - respondió Albert sin mirarlo.

- ¡Pero, papá! - reclamó el pequeño.

- ¿Aprendiste tu lección?

- ¡Sí, sí! - gritó Alex entusiasmado - Londres está en Escocia y los abuelos vivían en Gles...Gles...

- ¿Glasgow?

- ¡Glasgow! Y en Londres... Y en Escocia.

- Esos son muchos lugares, Alex - insinuó Albert.

- Los abuelos tenían mucho dinero, papá, así que podían ir a cualquier parte, igual que nosotros - explicó Alex con total naturalidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba eso, pero lo había oído decir muchas veces.

Albert sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Dejando la navaja de lado, se volvió a mirar al niño con expresión triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó inocentemente Alex.

- Pasa... Pasa que Londres no está en Escocia, hijo - dijo para cambiar de tema.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Entonces no puedo...?

La carita del pequeño reflejó tal tristeza, que Albert casi se sintió culpable por haberlo corregido.

- ¡Claro que puedes! Fue sólo un detalle, el resto estaba correcto. Eres un niño muy inteligente, Alex. Vamos, trae ya tu piso... ¡y no olvides tu toalla!

La tristeza absoluta del niño dio paso a la felicidad completa. Albert sonrió complacido mientras lo observaba ir de un lado a otro juntando sus cosas.

- Permiso, papá - le dijo poniendo el pequeño piso junto a los pies de Albert.

- Claro, claro...

A continuación, Alex se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama. Albert contuvo la risa viéndolo hacer grandes esfuerzos por atarse la toalla a la cintura.

- No puedo, papá - se quejó.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo Albert, quitándole la toalla y envolviéndolo de los hombros hacia abajo, para que no pudiera moverse.

- ¡Así no! - reclamó Alex, luchando por liberarse.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo entonces? - le preguntó Albert, agachándose para hacerle cosquillas.

Alex trató en vano de liberarse y rompió en una sonora y fresca carcajada que en pocos instantes contagió también a su padre. Con cuidado, Albert lo tomó con ambas manos y lo depositó en el suelo. No era la idea que el niño sufriera una caída. Luego, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas y reírse, se arrodilló su lado, para quedar a la altura del pequeño y así permitirle que también le hiciera cosquillas a él... O que al menos lo intentara.

El forcejeo y las risas continuaron, hasta que Albert le permitió liberarse de la toalla. Alex no perdió la ocasión y, con gesto triunfante, se alejó dando un salto. Antes de que Albert se diera cuenta, lo tenía colgado de la espalda, como si fuera su viejo morral de aventuras.

- ¡Ah, muy bien! - dijo poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que se las arreglaba para sostener al niño contra su espalda - Estoy listo para irme a la oficina - sentenció dando media vuelta como si quisiera salir del baño.

- ¡No! - rió Alex aferrado como gato a su cuello. Su padre parecía un gigante enorme a su lado y una deliciosa sensación de vértigo le apretaba el estómago cada vez que lo hacía volar por los aires - No puedes irte así a la oficina, papá.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Albert, deteniéndose en seco - ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ah, ya sé! Me falta la corbata...

- ¡Nooo! - rió Alex divertido.

- Me falta mi sombrero… - continuó Albert jugando.

- ¡No! - rió otra vez el pequeño.

- Y entonces, ¿qué me falta? - preguntó en tono preocupado Albert, girándose de un lado a otro, rascándose la cabeza y simulando buscar algo.

- Tus pantalones, papá -rió Alex - Y esto...

En un segundo, Alex le pasó una manito por la cara, sacando buena parte de la espuma de afeitar que le cubría parte del rostro.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo - dijo Albert observando la manito estirada de su hijo - ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer al respecto? - le preguntó, apurándose a sostenerlo bien contar su espalda. Sabía que venía la parte en que el niño se dejaba llevar por la emoción.

- ¡Rasurarnos! - gritó Alex contento, soltándose del cuello de su padre para celebrar.

- ¡Alex, cuidado!

Candy irrumpió asustada en el baño. Sin soltar al pequeño, Albert se giró para verla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

- Pasa que Alex puede caerse - dijo Candy, intentado rescatar a su indefenso bebé de la espalda de su descuidado padre. Pero éste no se lo permitió.

- No pasa nada. Lo tengo bien firme, ¿cierto, campeón? - dijo Albert, dándole un disimulado apretón en la piernecita derecha para que cumpliera con su parte.

- Cierto, papá - asintió Alex, aferrándose con brazos y piernas a la espalda amplia y fuerte de su padre, casi como si fuera un monito.

- ¿Lo ves? - preguntó Albert levantando ambos brazos y girándose para que Candy viera la carga que llevaba pegada a la espalda - No pasa nada.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo de nuevo Candy, haciendo ademán de sujetarlo, pero Albert se giró de nuevo, impidiéndoselo.

- No pasa nada, mamá - aseguró Alex entre risas.

Alexander Andrew disfrutaba esas pequeñas escaramuzas. Le encantaba ser cómplice de su padre y sentirse un hombre grande, aunque no dudaría ni un segundo en correr a los brazos de su madre si rugía un trueno o algo lo asustaba. Junto a su padre, jugaba a ser un hombre; junto a su madre, disfrutaba de ser un niño.

- Tranquila, mi amor. Te prometo devolverte sano y salvo a tu bebé - bromeó Albert para molestarlo.

- ¡No soy un bebé! - reclamó Alex en su espalda.

- Oh, perdón, perdón, señor Andrew - se disculpó Albert entre risas - Y ahora, si nos permite, bella dama, el joven Alex y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que terminar, ¿cierto, hijo?

- ¡Cierto, papá!

- Está bien - aceptó a regañadientes Candy - Pero ten cuidado. Sólo quería avisarte que llamó Archie… Viene en camino con Annie y las niñas. Me dijo que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo.

- Mmmm – dijo Albert en tono preocupado – Imagino qué necesita decirme.

- ¿De verdad crees que renunciará?

- ¿De verdad crees que no lo hará?

- ¡Papá, papá, papá! – gritó Alex, saltando de nuevo en su espalda.

- Tranquilo, Alex, estoy hablando con tu mamá.

- No – aceptó Candy – Supongo que no. También llamó Tom, quiere saber cómo estamos. Imagino que llegará poco antes de almuerzo.

- ¡El tío Tom! ¿Viene el tío Tom? – gritó dichoso Alex.

- Sí, Alex, viene el tío Tom – respondió Candy.

- Tu tío favorito – continuó Albert, soportando sus saltos y las patadas que, de paso, le daba en los costados – Vaya… toda la familia reunida. ¿De casualidad no vienen también la señorita Pony y la hermana María?

- Albert, no seas pesado – le contestó Candy en tono dolido – Sólo lo hace porque nos quiere. ¿Qué otro interés podría tener mi hermano en todo esto?

- Lo sé, lo sé... Perdona, no me hagas caso – se disculpó Albert. La situación no dejaba de ser irónica. Nadie de su propia familia lo había llamado siquiera para saber de él, ni ofrecerle ayuda. En cambio, la familia de Candy estaba siempre presente. Por un momento se preguntó quién era realmente el huérfano en esa pareja: ¿él o su esposa?

- ¡Papá, papá, papá!

Los gritos y saltos de Alex lo volvieron a la realidad. Lo mismo daba lo que hiciera el resto: él ya tenía su familia y nunca los abandonaría, tal como sabía que ellos nunca lo abandonarían a él.

- Ya voy, ya voy – le respondió dándole una suave palmada en la pierna – Pero deja de patearme, ¿quieres?

- ¡Pero apúrate! Mi tío ya va a llegar y…

- Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé: es tu tío favorito. Me lo has dicho mil veces.

- Bien, los dejo para que hagan sus cosas – rió Candy - Avísame cuando terminen para venir a bañarlo

- Está bien…

- ¡Ah! Y, Albert…

- ¿Sí?

- No te pongas envidioso, ¿quieres?

Guiñándole un ojo, Candy salió del baño. Alex adoraba a su padre, pero a su tío… a su tío lo admiraba como si fuera un héroe de aventuras. Su padre era inteligente, bueno, cariñoso y grande. Pero el tío Tom era audaz, fuerte y rudo. Su padre cabalgaba muy bien a caballo, pero su tío parecía volar, saltando obstáculos y haciendo piruetas. Cuando fuera grande, Alex quería ser como él y como su papá. En su mente infantil, la disparatada mezcla era perfectamente posible.

- Está bien, joven. Hora de bajar de mi espalda y de ajustarse bien esa toalla a la cintura – sentenció Albert depositándolo otra vez sobre su pequeño piso – Ahora sí. Para la próxima semana no tendrás que aprender nombres ni ciudades.

- ¿No?

- No – "no tiene sentido hacerlo perder el tiempo en eso ahora", pensó para sus adentros – Tu tarea será aprender a ponerte bien la toalla a la cintura, como yo.

- Bueno – aceptó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

Encaramado en su piso, Alex alcanzaba apenas a verse la carita en el espejo. Saltaba de emoción. ¡El momento estaba por llegar!

- Aquí tienes – dijo Albert con seriedad, pasándole un pote con crema de afeitar – Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

- ¡Sí!

Albert se cruzó de brazos para observarlo. Era siempre la mejor parte del asunto. Con gesto decidido, Alex tomó la brocha con una cantidad enorme de espuma. Albert quiso corregirlo, pero se contuvo. Poniendo cara seria, el niño intentó aplicarse la espuma. La mitad le cubrió parte de la mejilla izquierda, la otra mitad le cubrió el cuello y parte del pecho.

- Con cuidado, Alex – lo animó su padre.

- Sí – contestó haciendo un gesto de suma concentración. No era el momento de aceptar interrupciones.

Otra vez la brocha cubrió parte de su carita, aunque esta vez también se echó un buen poco en el pelo y otro tanto cayó al suelo.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Ya es suficiente – dijo Albert quitándole la crema. Si no lo hacía, Alex terminaría bañándose en ella – Ahora nos rasuramos.

- ¿Puedo usar tu navaja?

Albert lo miró y por un momento imaginó sangre en su rostro y Candy desmayada en el suelo. Con el pulso que tenía Alex para aplicarse la crema, poco se podría esperar de sus progresos con un instrumento tan delicado y peligroso como una navaja.

- Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Alex.

- Awwww – se lamentó el niño.

- Además tú no la necesitas, porque no tienes barba.

- Pero cuando sea grande…

- Cuando seas grande conversamos. Ahora usa tu cepillo, como siempre.

- Bueno – dijo Alex tomando un viejo cepillo de dientes que usaba como si fuera una navaja.

Albert se giró hacia el espejo. Alex hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Listo?

- ¡Listo!

Entonces dio comienzo al ritual que por generaciones se repetía entre padres e hijos. Ese donde uno enseñaba y el otro aprendía; ese que nunca podría enseñarle Candy, ese que sólo le correspondía a Albert y que por trivial que fuera, los unía en un vínculo íntimo y fraternal. Albert usaba su navaja para rasurase mientras Alex imitaba cada uno de sus gestos. Albert se rasuraba con su fina navaja de plata. Alex hacía lo propio con el mango del viejo cepillo de dientes. Albert limpiaba la navaja con el agua del lavamanos y Alex limpiaba su cepillo. Una pasada, dos pasadas, tres pasadas, mejilla izquierda, mejilla derecha, cuello, hasta no dejar ni un solo rastro de crema en su rostro varonil. Una pasada por aquí, otra por allá, una buena parte al suelo, otro tanto en el cabello, hasta que casi no quedaba nada en su carita de niño. Albert echaba a correr el agua y se lavaba el rostro para quitarse los restos de crema; Alex aprovechaba para lavarse la cara, las manos, el pecho y hasta las orejas.

- Cierra los ojos para que no te entre crema – le recordaba Albert mirándolo de reojo. Tal vez esta vez así Candy no lo reprendería por encontrar al niño con los ojos rojos…

- Sí – afirmó Alex cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de mojarse la cara, lanzando agua a todos lados y tomando aire como si fuera a sumergirse en las profundidades del mar.

- Oye, pero respira, respira – le recordó Albert.

- Sí – dijo Alex, soltando el aire que hinchaba sus mejillas.

- Eso es, muy bien. ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó Albert mirándolo en el reflejo del espejo y acariciándose el rostro rasurado a la perfección.

- Está muy bien. ¿Y yo? – preguntó Alex imitándolo con seriedad.

- No está mal – dijo Albert quitándole crema de afeitar de los oídos – Cada día mejor, ¿eh? Pero déjame ver – Albert le pasó un dedo rápido por la tersa mejilla – Excelente.

- Gracias – sonrió Alex complacido.

- Pero para la próxima vez, trata de no tirar tanta agua. Yo ya me había bañado – comentó Albert secándose con otra toalla el pecho – Ahora es tu turno de bañarte.

- Nooo – reclamó Alex.

- Síii – contestó su padre decidido y, antes de que se diera cuenta, lo tomó en brazos – Vamos a dejar que se llene la tina mientras vamos a buscar a tu mamá, ¿te parece?

- ¡No! – contestó el niño enojado.

- Entonces no hay rasurada la próxima semana…

- ¡No, no! - gimió Alex.

- Así me gusta – rió Albert.

Su hijo era un rebelde, pero él ya había domado leones antes.

**- p - p - p - p - p - p - p -**

- Bonjour, mademoiselle.

El saludo le llegó de lejos, muy lejos. El ruido de la lluvia inundaba el lugar. Camille entreabrió los ojos y trató de moverse.

- No, no lo haga – dijo Duval en francés, apurándose a detenerla – Anoche tuvo un accidente, ¿recuerda?

- ¿Doctor Duval? – preguntó Camille, también en francés, aún confundida por la anestesia.

- Desde luego. Usted me mandó llamar, ¿recuerda? Su asistente casi me sacó a la fuerza del departamento. Teníamos una cita el lunes, Camille. No era necesario que hiciera esto para adelantarla.

- ¡Ay, no! – se lamentó Lefevre cubriéndose el rostro con la mano derecha.

- Pues me temo que sí, mademoiselle. Tiene dislocado el hombro izquierdo. Eso aparte del corte profundo en el mismo brazo y otras magulladuras varias en las piernas y la cara. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que podía ser buena idea salir de esa manera de un ascensor?

- Mejor no me lo pregunte – respondió Camille recordando de quién había sido la idea.

- Las malas compañías sólo traen problemas, Camille… - insinuó Duval.

- Uno no elige con quién se queda atrapada en un ascensor, doctor – le respondió Lefevre molesta.

- No, supongo que no – admitió Duval – La lesión es compleja, Camille – continuó el médico, adoptando un tono serio – Su asistente me explicó las molestias que ha sentido últimamente. Eso complica mucho las cosas.

- ¿No se suponía que había quedado todo bien?

- Eso suponíamos – dijo Duval –, aunque parece que nos equivocamos. Antes de hacer un diagnóstico habrá que realizar varias pruebas, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer mientras se encuentre en este estado.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

- Dos o tres mes…

- ¿Dos o tres meses?

- O tal vez más… Todo depende de cuánto se cuide. Los huesos del hombro ya estaban muy dañados, Camille. Usted lo sabe.

- Lo sé, lo sé – contestó molesta. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa veía la cicatriz que le recordaba lo ocurrido hacía algunos años en París - ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?

- No puede viajar en estas condiciones.

- Sí, entiendo, pero imagino que no será necesario que me quede en este hospital, ¿verdad?

- Sólo hasta mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Porque no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar a los medicamentos, porque debemos controlar el vendaje del brazo y porque, por si no se ha dado cuenta, tiene un corte profundo.

Camille hizo un gesto de fastidio. Duval sonrió. Era la misma niña de siempre, jugando a ser dura.

- Descuide, Camille: sobrevivirá, se lo aseguro. Eso sí: espero que no tenga más ganas de andar saltando de los ascensores.

- ¡Yo no salté del ascensor!

- Bueno, tampoco es la idea que se ande balanceando por los techos.

- Estábamos atrapados y los bomberos no llegarían antes de las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Además, Terry ya había salido del ascensor.

- ¿Su amigo, el señor Grantchester?

- ¡No es mi amigo! – lo corrigió Lefevre.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Le parece a usted que un amigo le haría esto a otro? – dijo Camille intentando en vano mover el brazo izquierdo.

- Su amigo está esperando afuera…

- ¡Le digo que no es mi amigo! ¿Y qué está haciendo ahí afuera? – preguntó molesta Lefevre.

- El señor Grantchester está muy preocupado, Camille. Cualquiera diría que piensa que usted se va a morir.

- Cómo le gustaría…

- Le he explicado varias veces que es algo complejo, pero que no corre peligro alguno. Él mismo tiene algunas heridas… - insinuó Duval.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues se las merece.

- Causadas por sus uñas… - terminó en tono de sutil pregunta - ¿Está segura de que no pasó nada más en el ascensor? Todo el mundo sabe que los actores…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – reclamó Camille – Supongo que lo arañé cuando estaba colgando del ascensor. ¡Qué sé yo! Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

- Está bien, mademoiselle Lefevre, no se agite. ¿Quiere que lo haga pasar?

- ¿Pasar? ¿Para qué? Dígale que se largue, lo último que me interesa es verlo.

- Nos ayudó mucho para traerla hasta el hospital, Camille. No fue fácil, se lo aseguro.

- Claro que ayudó mucho: él es el culpable de todo esto.

- ¿Él la empujó?

- No, pero…

- ¿La obligó a subir al techo del ascensor?

- Claro que no, yo misma…

- ¿La dejó caer cuando estaba colgando?

- No, pero…

- Muy bien. Comprendo – dijo Duval. Camille comprendió de inmediato la crítica; nadie la había obligado a nada, ella sola se lo había buscado - ¿Quiere que le agradezca en su nombre y le diga que por ahora está indispuesta y no puede recibirlo?

- Bueno… sí…supongo… -admitió en voz baja. De pronto se sintió avergonzada.

- Bien, descuide, yo lo haré. Ahora descanse. Y trate de quitarse esa máscara de niña mala, ¿quiere? No le hace bien a usted ni a nadie. Sólo la hace más insoportable. Vuelvo al rato.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar, el doctor Duval salió de la habitación. ¿La había llamado insoportable? ¿La había criticado por su mal genio? Tenía un brazo hecho pedazos y meses de dolor y tratamiento por delante. ¡Lo suyo no eran berrinches! ¡Era verdad! Y todo era culpa de…

- Buenas tarde, señor Grantchester – oyó decir a Duval, ahora en inglés.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó? – la voz de Terry denotaba un nivel de preocupación que tomó a Camille por sorpresa.

- Sí, ya despertó. Está bien.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Me temo que no, señor Grantchester. Pero me pidió que le agradeciera por su ayuda. La señorita Lefevre necesita descansar. Tal vez usted debería hacer lo mismo.

"Sí, que se vaya, que se vaya", pensó Camille para sus adentros.

- No – contestó Terry – Prefiero esperar un poco más.

- No creo que vaya a poder recibirlo muy pronto…

- No importa, prefiero esperar.

- ¿Piensa quedarse aquí? – preguntó Duval en un tono de voz que a Camille le pareció deliberadamente más alto.

- Sí – contestó Terry encogiéndose de hombros - No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Como guste, señor Grantchester. Tengo que conversar con otros médicos, volveré más tarde.

- Claro. Gracias, doctor.

- De nada.

"¡Diablos!", reclamó Camille para sus adentros. ¿Cómo querían que descansara sabiendo que había alguien afuera de su habitación, vigilando su sueño? Hacía muchos años que nadie la cuidaba y no lo necesitaba. ¡Menos de parte de un hombre! El único que la había cuidado en su lecho de enferma era Tom.

¿Qué afán tenía Grantchester de recordárselo?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Eso de las familias políticas... :-)**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**PCR**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 24**

Terry estaba en shock. Le costaba respirar, le dolía el cuerpo, las ideas se le confundían y apenas podía articular palabra. No sentía frio ni hambre y, con la vista pegada en el suelo, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Aunque no eran más que rasguños, las insignificantes heridas que Camille le había causado en el brazo le dolían como si tuviera la piel en carne viva. Lefevre estaba bien, lo sabía, pero no lo creía. Necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba huir; sin decirse a hacer lo uno ni lo otro, llevaba horas parado en un pasillo del hospital. Una parte de sí le decía que corriera, que no se quedara ahí, que no permitiera que nada ni nadie lo volviera a atar nunca, mientras que la otra le recordaba el honor, la compasión y la responsabilidad.

Camille no era el problema; el problema era Susana Marlowe. No era Lefevre la que había estado a punto de caer al vacío, ni tampoco ella la mujer cuyo hombro había dislocado. Era Susana. Otra vez el fantasma de Susana que volvía para encadenarlo y arrastrarlo como prisionero. Habían pasado años, muchos años, quince, dos, cincuenta… ya no sabía decirlo. Al caso, lo mismo daba. El accidente de Camille era vivir nuevamente el de Susana y, tras ese accidente su vida, su carrera, su todo, se había convertido en ruinas. Perdió a Candy, se perdió a sí mismo, quiso olvidar cayendo en la trampa fácil del alcohol, pero no lo logró. Jamás pudo escapar de las garras de Susana.

Susana le arruinó la vida. Nadie lo obligó a elegirla a ella en lugar de Candy. Así al menos lo creía Terry. Sin embargo, el quiebre con Candy no había sido otra cosa más que el resultado de una cuidadosamente planificada estrategia en la que Susana explotó a niveles patéticos el arte del chantaje emocional para alcanzar su objetivo. Terry era un hombre fuerte y Susana sabía que jamás ganaría su corazón por las buenas, por eso echó mano a todas las técnicas malas. Le mintió a Candy. Le mintió a Terry. Y por último, se mintió a ella misma hasta convencerse de que amaba a Terry y que no podía vivir sin él.

Nada hubo de heroico en el actuar de Susana. Reaccionó como muchos otros lo habrían hecho, aunque siempre creyó que lo había hecho impulsada por amor. Todo era una farsa; de haber sido nobles sus intenciones, jamás habría arrastrado a Terry a la miseria, como en realidad lo hizo. Uno no salva a otra persona para luego hacerla sufrir; la vida se regala en la esperanza de que esa otra persona sea feliz.

Susana, sin embargo, no lo hizo así. Cuando despertó en la pieza del hospital y supo que había perdido una pierna, tuvo un breve momento de lucidez. Su capricho enfermizo por un hombre que no la amaba la había empujado a cometer locuras y a realizar un sacrificio inútil. Fue en ese momento que todo su amor enfermizo por Terry se convirtió en un odio profundo y salvaje que la consumió como un fuego violento y que, de paso, redujo la vida de Terry a cenizas. Si hubiese amado a Terry, jamás lo habría encadenado a su lado; si se hubiese amado a sí misma, jamás se habría permitido caer tan bajo. Pero se odiaba y odiaba a Terry por haberla transformado en un monstruo.

Susana jamás reconoció ese odio. Por el contrario, lo envolvió con palabras bellas y lamentos, lo pintó de rojo, lo alimentó con lágrimas y lo llenó de expresiones de lástima por ella misma que tenían como único objetivo terminar con todo. Si por culpa de Terry ella había perdido su carrera, su belleza y su vida, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo huir como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo arrastraría por el fango de su propia miseria y si algún día moría, él tendría que morir con ella, o bien, vivir con el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho.

Susana había muerto algún tiempo después de su discreta separación. Su cuerpo joven y mutilado yacía en algún cementerio de Nueva York. Su veneno, en cambio, vivía aún en Terry y día a día lo consumía sin que él se diera cuenta. Arrastraba la culpa de ese accidente, de haberle roto el corazón a Candy, de haber destruido su buen nombre y, en años recientes, la culpa de haber sido usado para dañar a Lefevre. Eran demasiadas culpas para una sola persona, pero las había cargado ya por tanto tiempo, que el dolor y el agotamiento le parecían algo normal.

Terry no tenía amigos, jamás había vuelto a hablar con su padre y aunque su madre lo había ayudado a recuperarse del alcoholismo, la de ellos nunca había vuelto a ser una relación de madre e hijo. Terry se había sentido especialmente ofendido cuando se enteró de los intentos fallidos de Eleonor por reconciliarlo con Candy. Ese no era un problema de ella y él jamás le había dado permiso de inmiscuirse en su vida privada. Las recriminaciones no se hicieron esperar y, comprendiendo que si insistía más lo perdería para siempre, Eleonor terminó por aceptar que su papel como madre de Terry no estaba ya a su lado, sino que lejos de él.

Era cierto que Terry había logrado tener una relación de nuevo con Candy, pero desde el comienzo supo que su corazón ya no le pertenecía del todo. Jamás recuperó lo que perdió una noche de invierno en la escalera de un hospital. Candy se transformó a su lado en una versión oscura y egoísta de ella misma y él... él había cometido un error al pensar que un amor juvenil le podría sanar las heridas causadas por Susana. Nunca hablaron de ella, pero siempre estuvo presente. Por eso Terry había defendido con decisión la independencia de Candy y la suya propia, porque Susana lo había torturado psicológica y emocionalmente en un intento desesperado por someterlo y obligarlo a aceptar ese sentimiento tóxico que ella llamaba amor. No quería otra relación así y por eso había dejado que Candy se las arreglara por su cuenta, mientras él hacía lo propio. Igual estaban juntos, ¿no?

Pero las cosas entre ambos ya no resultarían. Terry necesitaba recuperar su independencia y Candy, independiente toda su vida, había llegado al punto en que necesitaba pertenecer a alguien. Por eso se aferró a Terry y por eso jamás entendió que él la dejara sola, como ella pensaba que él había hecho. No era así. Nunca fue así al menos en la mente de Terry.

Pocos entendían que el gran dolor de la vida de Grantchester no era haber perdido a Candy, sino que haber sido destruido por Susana. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera lo aceptaba para sí mismo, pero el caso era que jamás podría volver a comprometerse con nadie porque la palabra compromiso era en su mente sinónimo de prisión y agonía. Lo peor de todo es que su carcelera ni siquiera en la muerte lo dejaba en paz.

No, el problema de Terry Grantchester no era Camille. Ni Candy. Ni nada. El problema era Susana y el daño que le había hecho.

Caía la tarde en Nueva York y la lluvia por fin parecía querer dar tregua. El día había sido largo y gris y ahora, por fin, debía tomar una decisión. Su agente, el mercenario que trabajaba para engrandecer su carrera en Hollywood, le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que se fuera cuanto antes de Nueva York a cualquier parte, pero que no se quedara ahí y que, sobre todo, no viera a Camille. Él arreglaría el problema y lidiaría con la prensa. No era necesario que Terry se involucrara en nada.

- Ya pasaste una vez por esto antes, Terry… No debes arriesgarte.

El inglés lo había mirado en silencio, preguntándose si la recomendación nacía en un interés personal o, más bien, profesional. Pero Terry era un hombre de principios. Sin decir palabra, se decidió.

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Camille le pareció eterno, casi como transitara por el camino al patíbulo. Le parecía oír a Susana gritando, a Candy llorando y a él rogando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Si Susana, que lo amaba, le había hecho añicos la vida, ¿qué menos podría esperar de Lefevre, que lo odiaba abiertamente? Candy le había dicho que jamás serían felices sabiendo que Susana sufría por su culpa y Terry había pensado que jamás podría dañar a una persona que lo quisiera; por eso se quedó junto a Susana. No logró darse cuenta, sin embargo, que aplicando esa misma lógica, el daño que Susana le hacía era la prueba máxima de que no lo amaba.

El actor se detuvo frente a la puerta. Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta, pero el peso en el corazón terminó por imponerse. Dio tres suaves golpes y una voz con acento francés lo invitó a entrar. Dando un pesado suspiro, giró la manilla de la puerta.

**p - p +++++++ - p - p**

Los calmantes comenzaban a perder su efecto y Camille a recuperar la conciencia. El dolor y la incomodidad eran grandes, pero soportables. Saldría de esas sin problema. Estaba segura. Cosas peores le habían pasado en la vida. Recordar los breves instantes en que quedó colgando en el pozo del ascensor la hacía estremecerse. Sin embargo, el accidente parecía haber tenido un efecto inesperado en ella.

Llevaba años, muchos años sumida en una bruma de indiferencia y trabajo. Había luchado para ser libre y una que lo hubo logrado, no supo qué hacer con ese tesoro. Los pocos que la conocían había intentado hacerle ver que debía abrirse al mundo, darse la oportunidad de ser ella misma, de ser irresponsable si quería, o recorrer el mundo si le apetecía. Pero Camille no sabía qué significaba ser ella misma. Sólo podía definirse en términos de su trabajo; por lo tanto, trabajaba.

Pero en su vida había un gran vacío. Aún no lograba superar su fallido romance con Tom y aún se culpaba de todo por haberle mentido. Camille pensaba que nada ni nadie podría llenar jamás su corazón, porque lo que ella necesitaba no era un hombre, ni una aventura. Lo que Camille anhelaba era una familia y calor de hogar que le habían arrebatado a tiros en París. Su soledad no provenía de su soltería; su soledad provenía de su orfandad. No había día en que no pensara en sus padres y los pocos años que habían sido felices. Se culpaba por haber roto el sueño perfecto de una familia feliz. Entendía en su cabeza que ella no había sido culpable, sino que una víctima más de la situación, pero aun así, no lograba sentirse merecedora de la felicidad. Su ruptura con Tom así lo demostraba.

Pero cuando despertó en la cama del hospital, adolorida y mal trecha, entendió que sólo de ella dependía el que viera su vida como un regalo o una condena. Podría haber muerto… y enfrentar de nuevo la muerte en forma tan inesperada le había hecho pensar, por vez primera, en todo lo que perdería. Vivir no era mal negocio. Vivir era una aventura, una que ella aún no se había decidido a tomar. Había lugares por conocer, libros por leer, sabores que probar, gente con la cual conversar, música que oír. Había vida y estaba viva. ¡Estaba viva! Entonces, ¿qué esperaba para comenzar a vivir?

Obligada a permanecer en la cama del hospital, sintió como nunca antes deseos de ir al museo, al Metropolitan sobre todo, tal como había hecho con sus padres la primera vez que visitó Nueva York. Y también sintió añoranza por caminar por el barrio latino, Versalles y los jardines de las Tullerías, en su querido París. ¿Su querido París? Sí… sí… pese a todo, su querido París, la ciudad más bella del mundo. Tal vez la orden de no moverse era justamente el insulto que su temperamento obstinado necesitaba para obligarla a despertar. Quería salir, ver, comer, oír, conversar, aprender, jugar. Quería vivir.

Ser ella. O tal vez, descubrir quién era ella. No necesitaba a un hombre a su lado para hacerlo. El problema no era su soltería, el problema era que ella no estaba en paz consigo misma. En el silencio de su habitación, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana, Camille Lefevre entendió por fin que durante todos esos años, su peor enemigo había sido ella misma, no los demás. Era ella quien se hacía daño, mostrándose osca y dura ante el resto para así darles razones para no acercársele, algo que, de paso, le daba a ella razones para justificar su apatía por el mundo. ¿Pero cómo esperaba que los demás los soportaran si ella misma no lo hacía?

Sola, Camille hizo un pacto consigo misma: se esforzaría por ser su mejor amiga. Eso significa que tendría que dedicar tiempo a conocerse, porque nadie puede amar a alguien que no conoce. No sabía cómo ni dónde empezar, pero entendía que debía hacerlo. Ahora, además, tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. No sólo porque debería estarse quieta varios meses, sino porque estaba viva. Su vocecilla negativa se rió de ella y la tildó de ridícula. Pero su otra vocecilla, esa que por fin comenzaba a hacerse escuchar, le susurró palabras de apoyo al oído. No sería fácil, le dijo, pero lo debía intentar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y un alivio nuevo que la hacía sentirse liviana como una pluma, Camille había dormido toda la tarde. Cuando despertó ya no llovía y Colette estaba a su lado.

- Ese afán tuyo de llamar la atención de las maneras más extrañas, Camille.

- Lo siento, Colette, no fue mi intención – sonrió Lefevre entendiendo el mensaje de cariño que entre líneas le enviaba su más cercana.

- Supongo que ahora querrás que demande a ese pobre diablo…

- ¿A quién? ¿A Grantchester?

- ¿Quién más? Pero no sé, Camille, yo no lo haría. Es cierto que tuvo una mala idea, pero seguro no lo hizo de mala fe. Los accidentes son eso: accidentes. Además, no tendría corazón para hacerle la vida imposible a Terry Grantchester.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó sorprendida Camille. Si ella era implacable en los negocios, Colette era sanguinaria – No te conocía ese lado amable.

- Qué amable, ni qué nada, mujer. ¿No lo ha visto? En las películas se ve adorable, pero en persona es una delicia.

- ¡Colette! – la retó Camille.

- Vamos, dime que no lo has visto…

- La verdad no. Estábamos encerrados en un ascensor en medio de un apagón, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí – dijo Colette mirándola suspicazmente – Ya quisiera yo haber tenido tu suerte.

- Oye, Colette… Está bien que te gusten la mitad de los hombres del mundo, pero Grantchester debe tener unos veinte años menos que tú. Podría ser tu hijo – rió Lefevre.

- Podría, pero no lo es. Y si lo fuera… Qué madre tan buena sería yo.

- ¿Tú?

- Claro que sí, mal agradecida. ¿No he sido acaso yo como una madre para ti?

- Jamás le pagué un sueldo millonario a mi madre…

- Eso es porque se lo pagaba tu padre.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Perdón, perdón! Estoy bromeando.

- Tú jamás serás como mi madre.

- Lo sé. Pero sabes que trato de ser una influencia positiva en tu vida.

- ¿Positiva? Al lado tuyo Chanel parece una niña tímida, Colette.

- Mentira. Lo que pasa es que tengo el corazón grande.

- Demasiado grande, diría yo.

- En fin. ¿Quieres que aniquile al bombón? Igual sería bueno poder verlo varias veces en algún juicio largo y tortuoso con mucha prensa y muchos chismes, ¿no crees?

Camille guardó silencio.

- Tú crees que no es buena idea, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Camille – dijo Colette adoptando el tono serio que siempre usaba cuando le daba un consejo – Bromas aparte, el caso es que el hombre te salvó la vida. Podríamos armar un buen argumento y demandarlo y seguro obtendríamos mucho dinero, pero… ¿a qué costo?

- No necesito dinero.

- No es sólo eso: tú necesitas paz para recuperarte. Deja las cosas como están, Camille.

- ¿Todavía está esperando afuera?

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que debería hablar con él?

- El pobre se ve muy afectado.

Lefevre miró por la ventana, sopesando la situación.

- Y se ve tan lindo así de triste… Tal vez debería ir yo a consolarlo - agregó Colette con un suspiro de amor.

Camille sonrió.

- Hazlo pasar de una vez.

Colette sonrió complacida. Ganaba una pequeña fortuna trabajando para esa chiquilla dura como la roca y triste como cachorro abandonado, pero no era el dinero lo único que la mantenía a su lado. En los casi cuatro años que llevaba a su servicio había aprendido a respetarla y, casi sin querer, se había encariñado con ella. Con gusto había salido al pasillo a buscar a Grantchester, pero ya habían pasado varios minutos y Terry no aparecía.

- ¿Va a venir o no?

- Estaba conversando con su agente.

- Ah… tu rival.

- ¿Rival? ¿Qué te pasa? Si quieres vamos a juicio para que veas que le gano en sólo minutos.

- No vamos a ir a juicio, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo – Colette se movió inquieta - ¿Qué estará pasando?

- Seguro se arrepintió. Actores, son todos iguales.

- No sabía que conocías a tantos…

- Es lo que todo el mundo sabe.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es todo el mundo?

Camille no tuvo tiempo de responder. Su charla en francés fue interrumpida por los suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Ya llegó, ya llegó! – dijo en voz baja Colette, cual quinceañera enamorada.

- ¡Colette! – la retó Camille.

- Adelante, monsieur Grantchester – dijo Colette en inglés, guiñándole un ojo a Lefevre.

- Buenas tar… ¡Señor Grantchester! – dijo sorprendida Camille - ¿Qué le sucedió?

Terry se veía destruido. No había vuelto al hotel y aún llevaba la camisa rota y el cabello desordenado. En el hospital le habían puesto vendas limpias en el brazo, pero no había medicina en el mundo que pudiera curarle el alma.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Por favor, perdóneme por lo que le hice…

- ¿Perdonarlo por lo que me hizo? – preguntó Camille mirando sorprendida a Colette.

- Jamás fue mi intención dañarla, le juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podría…

- ¿Salvarme la vida?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Terry mirándola por fin.

- ¿Quiere que lo perdone por haberme salvado la vida? ¿Eso es lo que quiere que haga?

- No, no… Yo me refería al brazo, los cortes, el accidente…

- Ah, bueno, claro. Eso seguro es su culpa.

Terry bajó la vista y sintió que caía en un abismo. Sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación. Camille terminaría con él.

- Pero bueno, señor Grantchester, he salido de peores. No voy a agradecerle por haberme dislocado el hombro, ni por los cortes, pero tal vez podría darle las gracias por no dejarme caer al vacío. Eso sí que habría sido imperdonable.

- Lo siento, Camille.

- Está bien, está bien. No se preocupe. Espero que esto le enseñe que las cosas que uno ve en la pantalla son sólo una ilusión. No sé usted, pero yo de verdad creo que en las películas deberían incluir un aviso que advierta a la gente que copie las tonterías que hacen los actores en el cine.

- Perdón, Camille – continuó Terry en voz baja.

- Está bien, señor Grantchester.

- Por favor, le juro que yo no quise…

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Pero necesito que usted entienda que…

- Ya entendí – lo interrumpió Camille algo incómoda – En serio, olvídelo.

- Voy a pagar todos los gastos. Por favor, no se preocupe.

- ¿Pagar todos los gastos? ¿Y quién le dijo que necesitaba que pagara algo?– preguntó la Camille guerrera que la pregunta despertó en su interior.

- Nadie, yo sé que…

- No quisiera sonar soberbia, pero si hay algo que no necesito es su dinero, milord. Ni tampoco su lástima. Es sólo un hombro dislocado y un par de cortes. Eso me pasa por hacerle caso, pero ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error – sentenció con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Aun así, yo quisiera…

- No se trata de lo que usted quiera, Terry – dijo Camille en voz firme – Soy yo la que no quiere que se moleste. Le estoy muy agradecida por haberme rescatado. Sólo quería decirle eso. Y descuide, no lo voy a demandar – Colette aguantó la risa – Lo que menos nos conviene a usted y a mí es que la prensa se entere de esto. Un juicio no le sirve a ninguno. Además, sería absurdo enjuiciarlo por haberme salvado la vida. Así que ya está. Puede irse tranquilo. No hay deudas pendientes ni compromisos entre nosotros. Los dos tuvimos la culpa.

Terry la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se siente bien?

- ¿De verdad no va a…?

- No. ¿Para qué?

- Pero yo pensé…

- Usted piensa demasiado, señor Grantchester.

Confundido, Terry no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. El silencio se extendió hasta hacerse incómodo. Colette y Camille intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

- Señor Grantchester, mademoiselle Lefevre necesita descansar – dijo por fin Colette.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, perdón, perdón…

- No necesita seguir disculpándose, Terry – dijo comprensiva Camille. No entendía qué le sucedía al actor, pero intuía que no era nada bueno.

- Es que fui un estúpido… Le ruego que…

- ¿De verdad quiere que lo perdone?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Terry – Pídame lo que quiera y yo…

- Pues entonces dele una fotografía autografiada a Colette. Ella es una gran fan suya, pero es muy tímida y no se atrevería jamás a pedírselo – dijo Camille mirando a Colette con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Una fotografía autografiada?

- Sí… Ya sabe… de esas que llevan su autógrafo y una dedicatoria: para una persona muy especial, bla, bla, bla. Seguro sabe a qué me refiero.

- Claro…

Terry seguía pegado al suelo. No podía creer que Camille lo dejara en libertad sólo a cambio de una fotografía.

- Señor Grantchester, no quisiera ser grosera, pero…

- Sí, sí, perdón. Buenas noches, mademoiselle Lefevre. Vendré mañana para ver cómo…

- ¿Mañana? No, no es necesario.

- Pero yo…

- En serio, Terry. No es necesario. No venga. No se acerque. Ya se lo dije, la prensa va a hacer un festín con todo esto. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

- ¡Desde luego que no!

- Entonces olvídese de todo, dele el autógrafo a Colette y váyase en paz. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Camille.

- Adieu – se despidió Colette coqueta.

- Adieu – dijo Terry en francés.

Dando media vuelta, por fin salió.

- Qué tipo más raro – dijo Camille.

- Yo creo que es sexy… - suspiró su asistente.

- ¡Ay, Colette! – la reprochó Camille en tono escandalizado.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Confieso que nunca antes quise tanto a Terry Grantchester. Escribiendo este capítulo de verdad sentí compasión por él. ¡Vaya con esa Marlowe! **_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Pd: el lumbago aún sigue, pero vamos mejorando. Al menos hoy pude salir a la calle. ¡Gracias!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 25**

La conversación que Albert y Archie tuvieron en la mañana fue breve. No había sorpresas en lo que su sobrino quería decirle y Albert estaba dispuesto de antemano a no interferir en su partida. De ser posible, él habría hecho lo mismo. Pero estaba atado de pies y manos. A diferencia de Archie, su fortuna personal estaba intrincadamente ligada a la de sus padres y el que ahora velaría por ella era Neil, no él. Renunciar a todo y comenzar de cero significaría abandonar la fortuna de sus padres a la suerte que Neil quisiera darle.

Si bien era cierto que Neil era uno de los más interesados en generar utilidades, dado que había invertido una cantidad enorme para llegar a la presidencia, Albert pensaba que no podía fiarse de él. Como consejero su influencia sería mínima, nula incluso si Neil optaba por ignorarlo, pero aún tendría acceso directo a documentos clave y el registro de todos los movimientos del nieto de su tía abuela. "Algo es algo", pensaba Albert. Además, el estado catastrófico de las finanzas del conglomerado era producto de su gestión. Abandonar todo también sería una cobardía inaceptable.

- No sabes cuánto te envidio, Archie - dijo Albert dándole un fuerte apretón de manos - Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

- Esto es temporal, Albert. Estoy seguro de que pronto volveremos a trabajar juntos.

Albert le devolvió una sonrisa triste. Prefirió no hacer comentarios.

- Vamos a almorzar. Candy y los demás nos están esperando.

Candy y los demás significaba Annie, sus dos hijas, Alex, Tom y George, quien acababa de llegar. Era una reunión familiar que hacía tiempo no tenían. La escena que encontraron cuando entraron a la sala en que estaban todos reunidos hizo que Albert esbozara una sonrisa.

Alex reía colgado de la espalda de Tom y Marie Anne hacía lo propio aferrada a su pierna derecha. Como si ambos niños no existieran Tom caminaba de un lugar a otro, inmune a los esfuerzos de los pequeños por detenerlo. George conversaba con Annie y la pequeña Emily dormía tranquila en los brazos de Candy, con Pelusa echada a sus pies.

Esa era su familia. Su familia completa. Y los amaba a todos…

- ¡Hola, príncipe de la colina!

… menos a Tom.

- ¡Ah, vamos, cuñado! - rió el vaquero al verlo poner cara de malas pulgas - No te enojes, ¡son bromas!

- Tom, no seas molestoso - lo retó Annie.

- Está bien, está bien. Qué poco sentido del humor. Muy bien, rufianes, ya déjenme en paz - dijo sacándose a Alex de la espalda y liberándose con suavidad de las manos de Marie Anne, para acercarse a Albert - Lo siento, Albert, fue sólo una broma tonta - le dijo estrechando su mano con fuerza y palmoteándole el hombro con la otra.

- Tú y tus bromas añejas - se quejó Albert - Madura de una vez, hombre, ya tienes casi cuarenta años.

- No, yo no, tú sí. Yo con suerte paso de los treinta...

- Treinta y tres - lo corrigió Candy.

- Bueno, como sea. ¡Estoy aún en la flor de la juventud! Soy sólo un muchacho, ¿no crees?

- No, no creo - le contestó Albert sonriendo. Era imposible enojarse con él por mucho rato.

- Yo... Supe lo que pasó -le dijo Tom en voz baja, adoptando un tono serio - De verdad lo lamento, Albert. Sé que las cosas no han ido bien últimamente en tus empresas, pero no te merecías una canallada como ésta.

- Gracias, Tom - contestó Albert en voz baja.

- Ya sabes que no soy más que un peón de granja, pero si algo puedo hacer por ustedes, cuenta conmigo. En serio. No estás sólo en esto; para eso nos tienes a todos.

- Lo sé - le dijo Albert haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse sentimental.

Thomas Stevens era un tipo rudo y bromista que no había dudado nunca en decirle las cosas por su nombre. Si le ofrecía su ayuda, lo hacía de corazón. La situación no dejaba de ser irónica. Albert siempre había pensado que tomando a Candy bajo su tutela y luego casándose con ella le había dado una familia. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! En ocasiones como esa entendía que era Candy quien en realidad le había regalado una familia a él.

- Además, siempre he querido darle una buena paliza a ese señorito fino. ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo ahora? - preguntó Tom ilusionado.

Albert sonrió. Era la forma de Tom de evadir los momentos cargados de emoción. En su lenguaje rudo, le decía que no había nada que agradecer, porque él también lo estimaba.

- No por ahora- le respondió siguiendo con la broma - Pero si te necesito, te doy mi palabra de que te llamaré.

- ¡Bien! Eso me gusta.

- Ya dejen de cuchichear - los interrumpió Candy con una sonrisa - Pasemos a almorzar, ¿quieren?

- Marie Anne, Alex: a lavarse las manos.

- ¡Ay, nooo! - se quejaron los niños.

- Igual que sus tíos a su edad - rió George.

- Yo me encargo - dijo Archie.

- Gracias - dijo Annie.

- ¿Quieres que acueste a Emily en mi pieza? - le preguntó Candy.

- Sí, vamos.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y bromas de Tom, celebradas con júbilo absoluto por parte de Marie y Alex, sus mayores admiradores. En esa familia formada a mano, como un mosaico, a George le correspondía el papel de abuelo y memoria. Por lo tanto, no dejó pasar mucho rato sin deleitar a los presentes con historias de las travesuras y dolores de cabeza que Albert y los demás le habían hecho padecer cuando pequeños.

- ¿Tío? – dijo Alex.

- Dime, sobrino.

- ¿Por qué le dices príncipe de la colina a mi papá? – pregunto inocentemente Alex, luchando por pinchar una papa con su tenedor.

La pregunta hizo que los adultos explotaran en una sonora carcajada. Candy se puso roja y Albert se cubrió la cara, negando con la cabeza, y tan apenado como su mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alex también riendo, aunque sin entender el chiste.

- Pasa, sobrino, que yo no soy la mejor persona para contarte esa historia.

- ¿Y entonces quién?

Tom miró de reojo a Candy, quien parecía rogarle que no la involucrara.

- Yo te la contaré – interrumpió Albert para salvar la situación.

- Póngase cómodos, niños, porque ahora sí que van a escuchar un buen cuento – les dijo Tom guiñándoles un ojo.

Candy seguía apenada. Por debajo de la mesa, Albert le tomó la mano con cariño. Sus miradas se encontraron por breves instantes.

- Tu padre es un hombre muy romántico, Alex. Ya vas a ver – susurró Tom al oído del niño.

- ¿Qué es romántico? – le preguntó inocente.

- Es algo así como cursi – contestó Tom. Alex tampoco le entendió.

Sin darles detalles tristes, Albert les explicó que cuando era sólo un muchacho, una vez se había fugado de casa sin permiso. Al notar el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Marie Anne y Alex, se apresuró a aclarar que eso había sido algo muy malo que ningún niño debía hacer.

- Awww – suspiró decepcionado Alex.

- Tu papá tiene razón, Alex – intervino George – Pasé un muy mal rato buscándolo por todas partes.

- ¿Y después lo castigaron? – preguntó Marie Anne emocionada.

- Desde luego que sí. No pudo salir a jugar y se quedó sin postre por dos semanas. Dos semanas completas – recalcó George, levantando las cejas para dejar en claro lo drástico del castigo.

- ¡Ohhh! – exclamaron impresionados los niños.

- Yo que ustedes ni siquiera lo intentaría – agregó Tom.

Los pequeños asintieron, totalmente convencidos. Albert continuó con su relato hasta que llegó al punto en que se encontraba a una triste pequeña llorando en la colina de Pony.

- Tenía más o menos tu edad, Marie Anne – dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tan pequeña? – preguntó Tom, en tono falsamente horrorizado. Aunque visto con la distancia de los años, Candy sí era muy pequeña.

- Cállate, Tom – le dijo Albert, dándole un no muy discreto punta pie por debajo de la mesa.

- La experiencia tiene sus ventajas, Tom... -

- dijo Candy en tono misterioso - haciendo que los presentes abrieran los ojos sorprendido por la sutil y audaz insinuación de la señora Andrew. El efecto en su marido, sin embargo, fue bastante más fuerte.

- Ok, tú ganas. No quiero saber los detalles - aceptó Tom abochornado.

- ¿Y por qué estabas llorando, tía? – preguntó Marie Anne triste.

Las risas se acabaron en un instante. Annie bajó la vista y un inesperado silencio reinó en la mesa. No podían decirles por qué Candy lloraba desconsolada. No sin verse obligados a explicar demasiadas cosas complicadas y tristes.

- Ah, tú sabes, tu tía es una llorona – intervino Tom para salvar la situación - ¿Les conté de esa vez que se puso a llorar porque le gané en el lazo? ¡Se creía que era mejor que yo!

- ¿De verdad saber usar el lazo, mamá? – preguntó sorprendido Alex.

- Desde luego que sí – contestó Albert. Candy aún parecía un poco afectada por la pregunta de su sobrina – Pero esa es otra historia.

Entonces Albert les contó cómo la niñita de la cara pecosa había dicho que la gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose y cómo él le había dicho…

- … Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras… - completó Candy tomándole la mano a Albert de nuevo bajo la mesa y mirándolo emocionada, como si no hubiera nadie más en el comedor.

- Esta es la parte en que los dos se ponen cursis, Alex. Fíjate bien –susurró Tom al oído de su sobrino, siempre dispuesto a aumentar el vocabulario de su sobrino.

- Pero entonces, Candy corrió a buscar algo, Albert desapareció y yo alcancé a atraparlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Lakewood – terminó George, en vista de que el príncipe de la colina no se animaba a terminar.

- Y entonces lo castigaron – agregó Marie Anne.

- Justamente, pequeña – confirmó George.

- Pero como tuve que salir corriendo, se me cayó algo muy importante, ¿verdad, Candy?

- Sí… Esto… - dijo mostrando el emblema de los Andrew que siempre llevaba consigo.

- ¿Se lo dejaste de regalo, papá?

- Me encantaría decir que fue eso, hijo, pero la verdad es que me dio tanto susto cuando vi a George, que salí corriendo y ni cuenta me di de que se me había caído – contó Albert entre risas. Candy hizo un puchero de decepción y decidió que omitiría ese detalle en su versión de la historia; le quitaba misticismo.

- ¿Y por eso te castigaron también? – preguntó preocupada su sobrina.

- Desde luego – confirmó George – Tuvo que estudiar el doble.

- ¡Ooohhh! – contestaron los dos niños impactados.

- Imagínate, Marie Anne: dos semanas sin poder salir a jugar, sin postre y estudiando el doble. Tal vez deberíamos probar eso contigo… - sugirió Archie.

- ¡No, papá, por favor! – rogó la niña.

- Muy bien. Acuérdate de esto la próxima vez que pienses en arrancarte a jugar antes de hacer tus deberes.

- Pero… no entiendo… – dijo Alex - ¿Por qué le dices príncipe de la colina, tío?

- Yo no: tu mamá le puso ese nombre – contestó Tom.

- Es cierto. Tu papá se fue sin avisarme, pero yo nunca me olvidé de él – Albert apretó con más fuerza su mano – Así que me guardé el emblema y cada vez que lo extrañaba, lo miraba y me acordaba de él. Hasta que volvió a buscarlo en la misma colina de Pony, muchos años después.

- ¿Vestido de príncipe? – preguntó Marie Anne, con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- No precisamente – sonrió Candy – Sólo venía vestido de Albert.

La historia de los dos era vieja como el tiempo, pero cada vez que la recordaban volvían a sentir todo como si fuera el primer día. Esa mañana de primavera, cuando Albert le rebeló en la colina que él era su príncipe, el sueño secreto de una niña se había cumplido con creces.

- Candy… – le había dicho Albert, mirándola con determinación – Creo que ya es hora de que me devuelvas el emblema.

Ella comprendió de inmediato. Embargada por la alegría, lloró emocionada, como una niña de seis años.

- Quieres decir… que soy más linda cuando río… ¿que cuando lloro? – le había preguntado como si la respuesta fuera la contraseña para abrir su corazón.

- Por ahora, también eres linda cuando lloras, pequeña – le había contestado Albert con voz entrecortada.

Habría sido tan fácil sincerarse en ese momento, llorar juntos y besarse…

- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso? – preguntó con cara de desaprobación Alex, rompiendo el momento y devolviéndolos al presente.

- Sí – contestó Candy – Eso me dijo. Y a mí me encantó.

- ¿Y ahí se casaron? – preguntó Marie Anne, ilusionada.

- No, porque yo llegué para llevármelo de nuevo – contestó George orgulloso.

- ¡Ay, tío George! – reclamó la niña.

Candy y Albert seguían mirándose emocionados, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Si no estuviera toda la familia presente…

- Te amo – le dijo por fin Albert, depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios de su mujer.

- ¡Ewwww! – reclamó casi con asco Alex. Cada vez que su papá la besaba, no podía evitar molestarse. Su mamá era sólo suya; Albert no tenía derecho a esas manifestaciones de cariño.

- Te dije que era el momento en que se ponían cursis – le recordó Tom comiendo otro poco de pastel.

- Ahhh… - suspiró Marie Anne en tono soñador – Yo también quiero encontrar un príncipe de la colina.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Marie Anne! – reclamó Archie, celoso – Estás muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas.

- ¿Y cómo tía Candy?

Todos rieron de buena gana con las ocurrencias de la niña, menos Archie, quien como todo padre celoso, sintió que se partía el corazón de sólo imaginar a su pequeña en brazos de otro. Determinó, sin embargo, que para eso faltaban aún muchos años, probablemente cincuenta o más. No valía la pena preocuparse en ese momento.

Tras el almuerzo pasaron a la sala para disfrutar de un café, mientras Annie iba a ver cómo estaba Emily. La pequeña había despertado, así que tras cambiarle los pañales, volvió con ella a la sala. Cuando llegó, Alex y Marie Anne jugaban con Pelusa mientras los adultos volvían a tratar temas delicados. Annie se integró al grupo con Emily sentada en su regazo.

- No sé cómo tuvo el descaro de pedirte la casa – reclamó Archie.

Tom miró a Albert y éste bajó la vista.

- A mí me da lo mismo. Es más: me alegro – intervino Candy – Después de todo, la casa de Albert es mucho más moderna que ésta y no hay tantas reliquias que cuidar. Además, está muy bien ubicada y tiene jardines casi tan grandes como los de esta mansión.

- ¿Y cuándo piensan cambiarse? – preguntó triste George. Para él, que había visto cómo el padre de Albert había remodelado la vieja mansión para alojar a su familia, la pérdida resultaba irreparable.

- Primero hay que pintar algunas paredes, arreglar el jardín y prepara las habitaciones – dijo Albert preocupado – Hace años que la casa está vacía.

Marie Anne y Alex corrían alegres seguidos por Pelusa, que a ratos daba alegres ladridos. Emily comenzó a moverse inquieta.

- Tranquila, hijita, tranquila – le dijo en voz baja Annie.

Alex se escondió de Marie Anne, pero Pelusa lo siguió, poniendo al descubierto su escondite. Emily sonrió divertida. Al verla sonreír, los niños corrieron donde ella, seguidos por Pelusa. Alex le hizo morisquetas y Marie Anne le mostró un juguete que luego le lanzaron a Pelusa. Feliz, el animal dio un salto y atrapó el juguete en el aire, haciendo que las risas aumentaran. Los niños volvieron a correr por la sala.

- ¿Quieres estar en el suelo? – le preguntó Annie al notarla alegre e inquieta.

Sin perder detalles de la conversación, Annie estiró la suave mantita de la niña sobre el suelo y sentó a Emily entre sus pies. La niña dio palmadas de alegría y su hermana se acercó nuevamente para hacerle cosquillas.

- Cuidado con tu hermanita – le recordó Annie.

- Yo creo que si trabajamos duro esta semana, podríamos cambiarnos el próximo fin de semana – comentó Candy.

- Yo podría ayudarte – se ofreció Annie.

- ¿Y las niñas?

- Podrías llevar a Alex a nuestra casa y así yo cuido de los tres mientras tú supervisas los arreglos.

- Eso nos ayudaría mucho – dijo Albert.

- Tal vez deberías pedirle a Lily que venga a ayudarte – sugirió Tom.

- ¡Sí! Eso sería excelente – dijo Candy.

- Si acepta venir, yo mismo puedo ir a buscarla mañana.

- No te preocupes por la clínica, Candy – se adelantó George al ver su cara de preocupación – Yo puedo encargarme de todo por un par de semanas. Si hay alguna emergencia, desde luego te avisaré.

- Yo pienso ir mañana domingo a la oficina a sacar mis cosas y dejar mi renuncia – comentó Archie – Después de eso pienso tomarme al menos una semana antes de empezar a armar mi nuevo equipo. Si en algo puedo ayudarles, sólo díganmelo.

- ¿Y a quién se la vas a entregar tu renuncia mañana domingo? – preguntó Albert divertido.

- No pienso entregársela a nadie. Sólo se la voy a dejar en el escritorio a tu secretaria, con una nota explicándole lo que debe hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no se la dejas a tu secretaria? – preguntó intrigado Albert.

- Porque a ella ya la llamé esta mañana y también va a renunciar para trabajar conmigo – comentó satisfecho Archie – No pienso dejar a mi equipo de lado, ni tampoco perder tiempo explicándole todo a una persona desconocida.

- ¡Qué buena idea! – dijo Annie.

Mientras los adultos seguían conversando, Emily no dejaba de reír con el ir y venir de Pelusa y los niños. Pero la niña no quería sólo mirar. Sin que Annie se diera cuenta, comenzó a gatear hacia donde estaba Pelusa.

- Mira, viene tu hermana – le dijo Alex a su prima.

- ¡Ven, ven! – la llamó con cariño Marie Anne.

Animada por su hermana y su primo, la pequeña siguió gateando, hasta que se topó con un obstáculo infranqueable. Cansada de tanto jugar y correr, Pelusa se había echado en medio de la sala.

- Pelusa, déjala pasar – reclamó Alex.

Como era su costumbre, el terco animalito le dio una mirada despectiva a Alex y no se movió.

- Lo que yo no puedo entender – dijo Archie – Es cómo diablos Neil se hizo tan rico casi de la noche a la mañana. El negocio del hotel es bueno, pero recuerdo que cuando la tía aún vivía, estaban casi en la quiebra.

- También tienen varias granjas – comentó Albert.

- Sí, pero vamos: ¡nadie se hace rico vendiendo naranjas! – reclamó Archie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Tom.

- ¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? ¡Es obvio, Tom!

- Pues yo creo que estás equivocado, Archie.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Tom? – preguntó Albert intrigado.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste jugo de naranjas? – le preguntó Tom.

- Esta mañana – contestó Albert mirándolo extrañado - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- ¿Y tú, Archie?

- Esta mañana también, supongo.

- ¿Usted también, George?

- Claro.

- ¿Lo ven?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Archie sin comprender.

- ¡Aggggg! – reclamó Tom – Es que ese justamente es el problema de los banqueros: de lo único que entienden es de números y billetes, pero se olvidan de las cosas más importantes.

- ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo? – le preguntó Albert.

- La comida, Albert, la comida.

- Pero sin dinero no se puede comprar comida – comentó Archie.

- Claro que no, pero la gente debe comer todos los días y muchos harán los esfuerzos que sean necesarios para poder pagar por ella. Sólo esta mañana los que estamos aquí consumimos entre dos y tres litros de jugo de naranja. Para hacer un litro, se necesitan entre seis y ocho naranjas. Imaginemos que sean siete. Eso significa que consumimos al menos 20 naranjas sólo esta mañana. Con cinco naranjas por kilo, tenemos cuatro kilos. Imagínate eso multiplicado por todos los hogares del país donde se consume jugo de naranja al desayuno, todos los días del año.

- ¿Y por qué no plantas naranjos en tus granjas, entonces? – preguntó Albert.

- ¡No se puede! – rió Tom ante la absoluta ignorancia que reflejaba la pregunta, pero cuidándose de no parece jactancioso – Te demorarías años en recuperar la inversión, si es que algún día logras recuperarla. El clima no nos acompaña. En Florida, en cambio, el clima es perfecto y, según entiendo, hay mucha mano de obra barata por los inmigrantes de América Latina. Es horrible, pero muchos productores se han hecho de buenas fortunas empleando a gente sin documentos, muchas veces sólo a cambio de cama y un plato de comida. Lo mismo pasa en California.

- ¿California? – preguntó Archie, de pronto interesado.

- Sí, el clima es excelente y la tierra es de las mejores del país. No sólo para los granos, sino también para los cítricos, las viñas…

- Pero las viñas fueron cerradas tras la proscripción – aclaró George.

- Lo sé… pero también sé que a esa ley le quedan muy pocos meses de vida. Si Roosevelt es elegido presidente, ya se comprometió a eliminarla. No lo hace sólo porque casi el 75% del país está en contra de la proscripción, sino porque el gobierno necesita recaudar más impuestos. Supongo que los mafiosos no estarán muy felices con la idea, pero los políticos y los economistas coinciden en que la industria del vino podría ayudar a dinamizar la economía del país. Y si de paso eso ayuda a quitarle el poder a las mafias que manejan el mercado negro, no hay razón alguna para seguir con esta farsa. Todo el mundo sabe que los políticos y los millonarios consumen alcohol de todas formas.

- No sólo los poderosos, Tom – aclaró Albert.

- No, desde luego que no. Por eso el mercado está asegurado en cuanto se levante la proscripción. Imagino que las viñas que aún existen serán las primeras en beneficiarse, aunque les tomará algo de tiempo, porque son muy pequeñas y sólo se dedican a producir vino de misa – rió Tom – O al menos eso es lo que ellos dicen. Supongo que los que logren hacer una inversión fuerte y rápida serán los que obtengan los mayores beneficios. No sé, pero eso de mezclar las ideas religiosas con la política no me parece buena cosa. Esta proscripción sólo ha hecho que aumente la delincuencia y el crimen organizado. Entre un borracho odioso y un mafioso armado, prefiero al primero – concluyó Tom con total naturalidad.

El grupo se había quedado atónito escuchando el detallado análisis político, económico y social de Tom.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo cuando vio sus caras de sorpresa.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de política y esas cosas? – preguntó pasmado Archie.

- No es tanto, sólo un par de datos…

- Ni siquiera yo sabía tantos detalles – admitió George.

- ¿Cómo has aprendido tanto, Tom? – le preguntó Annie fascinada.

- Bueno… - Tom dudó por unos momentos, repentinamente avergonzado por las miradas de todos.

- ¡Mamá!

El grito de Marie Anne los hizo dar un salto y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, Archie ya se había puesto de pie para ver a su hija. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Annie también se dio vuelta a mirar y sólo entonces notó que Emily ya no estaba a sus pies. Por breves instantes que se le hicieron eternos miró en todas direcciones, buscando a su pequeña, hasta que la encontró.

- ¡No le digas nada! – la detuvo Archie antes de dijera algo.

Aburrida de los retos de Alex, Pelusa se había puesto de pie, pero en lugar de moverse para que pasara Emily, se había sentado. Sonriendo confiadamente, la pequeña comenzó a tocarla. Primero se había puesto de rodillas para golpearle suavemente el lomo, ante lo cual Pelusa optó por ponerse en cuatro patas. El movimiento suave del animal impidió que Emily la soltara y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie, firmemente asida al lomo de Pelusa.

Los adultos se llenaron de emoción, mientras los niños miraban sorprendidos y felices.

- Ven acá, Pelusa – la llamó Alex.

- ¡No! ¡Se va a caer! – dijo Annie, intentado ponerse de pie para sostenerla.

- No, Annie, déjala, déjala – la detuvo Candy – Pelusa no la va a botar.

- Pero…

- Así lo hacía con Alex, ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡Vamos, Pelusa! ¡Ven, ven! – la llamó de nuevo Alex.

Con el corazón en la mano, todos vieron cómo la perra comenzó a moverse lentamente, dando tiempo a Emily para que avanzara con ella. Aferrada a su lomo, Emily dio un pequeño paso… y luego otro. Annie se llevó la mano a la boca y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Eso es Pelusa, ven, ¡ven! – la llamó Marie Anne, dando saltos de alegría.

Pelusa avanzó apenas unos centímetros y miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera comprobar que la niña aún estaba a su lado. Emily se tambaleó, pero no se soltó de su peluda amiga. Tal vez para animarla, o tal vez porque le dolían los tirones que le daba, Pelusa giró la cabeza y lamió suavemente la manito de Emily. La niña comenzó a reír encantada.

Para entonces, Archie ya había llegado junto a los niños, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeñita. Nunca antes la habían visto en pie, aunque a su edad ya debería haber estado corriendo. Con cuidado, Archie se acercó a Emily.

- Alex, llama a Pelusa – le pidió Archie.

- Pelusa, ¡ven! – llamó el niño.

- Ven, Emily, ven con papá – dijo Archie animándola a soltarse de la perra.

La niña pareció dudar por unos instantes.

- Ven, mi amor, ven – la animó su padre extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Emily sonrió y, sin soltarse de Pelusa, se giró hacia donde estaba su padre. Cuando Alex notó que su primita estaba lista, volvió a llamar a Pelusa. Emily la soltó y por primera vez en su vida, estuvo de pie por sus propios medios. Candy y Annie lloraban en silencio, mientras George se cubría la boca con una mano para ocultar su emoción. Tom estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Pelusa, ven acá – la llamó Albert con voz firme.

El animal levantó las orejas y sabiéndose libre, dio media vuelta para ir hasta donde su amo, quien le palmoteó la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Emily la quedó mirando, mientras tambaleaba en pie. Ya no había nada cerca de lo cual pudiera sostenerse.

- Emily… ven, hija, ven… – la llamó con ternura Archie.

Y entonces, la niña sonrió y caminó hacia su padre. Primero con paso vacilante, para finalmente dar dos o tres pasitos cortos y rápidos. En el momento en que perdió el equilibrio producto de su alegría, Archie se inclinó hacia delante para recibirla entre sus brazos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – gritaron Alex y Marie Anne felices. ¡Por fin su hermanita había caminado!

Annie se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Archie, quien estrechaba con fuerza Emily, besándola y llorando de alegría.

- Si Emily pudo ponerse de pie, estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás – dijo Tom a su cuñado, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro derecho. Albert lo miró y asintió en silencio, conmovido por ese gesto– Estoy seguro de que así será – reiteró Tom, palmoteándole la espalda para luego secarse las indiscretas lágrimas que nublaban sus oscuros ojos de vaquero.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Y bien, ya tenemos a un bando completo junto. Los Andrew unidos jamás deberían ser vencidos (se supone). Tom también ha vuelto a escena y poco a poco comenzará a hacer lo que tiene que hacer ;-)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior. Quisiera, eso sí, hacer algunas aclaraciones. Cuando empecé a escribir Pupilas (marzo de 2011), tenía aún poca información sobre el contenido de CCFS. En el capítulo 2 explico que Terry volvió a buscar a Candy una vez que Susana aceptó qu terminaran. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que Mizuky explica en CCFS.**_

_**En la novela, la autora explica qué fue lo que Terry hizo en realidad: siguió junto a Susana hasta que ésta murió y tras un año y medio le escribió a Candy diciéndole que él no había cambiado. La carta es muy breve y le explica a Candy que decidió esperar un año para escribirle y que luego se le pasaron otros seis meses dudando. Al final se había decidio a enviarla, sin saber si la recibiría o no, porque quería por todos los medios que ella supiera eso: que él no había cambiado. La novela en sí termina con esa carta, a la cual no hay respuesta. Luego viene el epílogo, donde sólo aparecen cartas entre Albert y Candy, más una carta que Candy le escribe a Anthony. Todas esas cartas son una belleza y es en una de ellas donde se menciona qué es lo que Albert y Candy se dicen en la colina de pony cuando él se descrubre como su príncipe. Esto después de la emocionada carta en que Candy le confiesa lo que sintió cuando supo quién era en realidad. Las palabras que aparecen en este capítulo están tomadas de esa carta. Efectivamente, George fue quien otra vez rompió la magia, porque Albert debía comenzar sus viajes de negocios. CUEK.**_

_**En las muchas cartas que van y vienen entre Albert y Candy, se nota cómo su relación se va fortaleciendo y cómo, poco a poco, ella se vuelve cada vez más coqueta y él menos indirecto. **_

_**No diré más al respecto, porque no quiero entrar el ya repetido tema de quién es o no el dichoso "anohito", pero creí importante explicar esta parte, porque no coincide precisamente con lo que escribí en Pupilas I. Tal vez debería corregirlo... tal vez no. Bueno, lo mismo da. **_

_**Eso. ¡Gracias mil por sus comentarios. Y también muchas gracias a quienes leyeron ayer el mini "Si tú vivieras".**_

_**Qué tengan una súper buena semana.**_

_**PCR**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 26**

Tras regresar al hotel, Terry se dio un largo baño. No había dormido en toda la noche, estaba adolorido y magullado pero, sobre todo, confundido. Los empleados del hotel habían corrido a su encuentro en cuanto lo vieron bajar del automóvil y entrar con paso rápido al hotel. Pese a que el temporal reinante tenía a Nueva York sumido en un caos, algunos periodistas ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y se peleaban por una exclusiva de al menos uno de los protagonistas del accidente. Terry los esquivó molesto y antes de que lo saludara, exigió al jefe de la recepción que se deshiciera de ellos. Lo último que quería era ser molestado.

Aun con el cabello húmedo, se ató una toalla a la cintura y se miró al espejo. ¿Debía rasurarse? Lo mismo daba. Ya casi era de noche y no tenía a quién parecerle bien. El rostro ojeroso y triste que vio en el espejo le resultó desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres, Terry Grantchester? ¿Y desde cuándo te volviste un cobarde? – se preguntó en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta. Lo mejor sería descansar. Tal como estaba, se dejó caer en la cama. Las suaves sábanas blancas recién cambiadas no daban cuenta del drama que horas antes se había vivido en su habitación. Con un nudo en la garganta, Terry vio de nuevo la imagen de Camille herida y tiritando de dolor sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos, enojado. No tenía caso, lo mejor era salir de ahí y tratar de despejarse.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para bajar al lobby del hotel. No pensaba usar el ascensor. Una vez allí, cruzó como una sombra silenciosa en dirección al bar. Pidió un whisky y se sentó en la barra, lejos de los pocos clientes que había en ese momento.

En cuanto tomó el primer trago, Terry comprendió que estaba siguiendo el mismo patrón que había seguido tras el accidente de Susana. No pudo continuar. No quería volver a repetir sus errores. En silencio, se quedó mirando fijamente el contenido del vaso, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas.

Camille lo había despedido sin miramientos y le había dejado en claro que no sólo no lo necesitaba, sino que le exigía que se alejara. Él había temido lo peor y, en cambio, la mujer había tomado todo casi a la broma, pidiéndole un autógrafo para su asistente. Algo no le calzaba en la historia. Sus fantasmas le habían hecho temer, con justa razón, que tendría que asumir una nueva carga sobre sus hombros. Lefevre, en cambio, lo consideraba innecesario. Debería estar aliviado… pero no lo estaba. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Señor Grantchester! – saludó una voz a sus espaldas – Me alegra encontrarlo y comprobar que se encuentra usted bien.

- Gracias – contestó Terry sin mucha emoción.

- La gente ha comentado mucho el incidente en el hotel, pero creo que siempre es mejor obtener la información de la fuente misma. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

El tono amistoso y jovial de Miller lo tomó por sorpresa, como todo lo demás a partir del momento que la francesa había entrado como un huracán al ascensor.

- No… no sé…

- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó Miller preocupado - ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

- No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien, sólo tengo algunos rasguños – le contestó mostrándole la muñeca vendada – La señorita Lefevre en cambio…

- Pero se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí. Es sólo un hombro dislocado, pero… es muy doloroso. No sé, me siento como un idiota por haber tenido esa idea tan estúpida. Nos pudimos haber matado.

- Tal vez está viendo demasiadas películas de acción, señor Grantchester – bromeó Miller. Terry sonrió.

- Tal vez…

- La tormenta apenas le ha dado tregua a la ciudad. Con un poco de suerte, por macabro que sea lo que voy a decirle, es posible que esto no ocupe muchos titulares.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Casi todo mundo está preocupado por el apagón de anoche, las calles inundadas y otros males. Eso sin contar con que este fin de semana todos analizarán la llegada del nuevo presidente a las empresas Andrew.

- Ah, es cierto…

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien. Cuídese.

Miller hizo una leve inclinación y dio media vuelta.

- Usted cree… ¿usted cree que esto puede perjudicarme? – preguntó Terry preocupado.

El periodista se volvió, sorprendido.

- ¿Perjudicarlo? ¿En qué sentido?

- No lo sé… mi carrera…

- ¿En su carrera? No creo… El accidente no ocurrió en un set de grabación…

En cuanto lo dijo, Miller notó cómo Terry bajaba la vista. Entonces comprendió. Sólo lo había entrevistado una vez, pero desde luego conocía la historia de Susana. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su comentario había sido muy tonto, pero en realidad eso era algo que todos explotarían. Era imposible no relacionar un accidente con el otro. A la larga Susana había muerto, no estaba claro si producto del accidente mismo, pero el caso es que nunca se había recuperado del todo. Era comprensible que Grantchester se mostrara preocupado. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué se lo preguntaba a él?

- ¿No lo ha conversado con su agente?

- Él opina que debería largarme lejos de una vez por todas, que no debo quedarme aquí. Pero yo… No sé… No sé qué hacer realmente.

Miller sintió algo así como pena por el actor. Era evidente que estaba solo y confundido. De hecho, debía estar absolutamente desesperado para hacerle esa pregunta a él, un desconocido que, por si fuera poco, era periodista. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Miller se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la barra, frente a Terry.

- La función es a las nueve. Es un buen asiento. A veces lo mejor es darse un respiro, señor Grantchester. Acaba de pasar por una situación muy fuerte. No tome decisiones en este momento. Le aseguro que la obra es excelente.

Dándole una sonrisa amable, el periodista se retiró del lugar.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

Mientras, en Alemania, algo importante estaba a punto de suceder. La prensa del domingo ya discutía en extenso los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Estados Unidos. Los estragos de la tormenta de Nueva York acaparaban tanta atención como el cambio en la presidencia de los Andrew, allá en Chicago.

El viejo capitán Vincent Brown había fijado su residencia muchos años antes en Hamburgo, el rey de los puertos europeos. Su vida de marinero lo había llevado por todo el mundo, pero a cambio de ello, había pagado el precio enorme y absurdo de no disfrutar a su familia. Rosemary Andrew había muerto joven y Anthony, su único hijo, también. En sus últimas cartas, el jovencito le había contado mil y una historias de la maravillosa niña que trabajaba junto a los Leagan, de los abusos que sufría y de lo mucho que él y sus primos la querían. No fue necesario que Anthony pusiera por palabras el amor que sentía por Candy; su padre pudo leerlo fácilmente entre líneas.

Por esos días su cuñado, William Albert Andrew, aún no superaba los 22 años y estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de negocios en Londres. Una vez concluidos, debería regresar a Chicago y tomar oficialmente las riendas de sus empresas. Tal como su tía le había prometido, a fin de mantenerlo alejado del resto de la familia, William no había sido enviado como todos sus parientes a la prestigiosa Universidad de Saint Andrew, la más antigua y tradicional de Escocia. En su lugar, había sido enviado mucho más al sur, a Cambridge, en parte por su cercanía con Londres, pero sobre todo porque allí podría entablar relaciones con la elite política y económica del Reino Unido y Europa. Nada había de aleatorio en las elecciones que el consejo hacía para la vida de Albert: todo tenía un segundo motivo. Una vez terminados sus estudios en Cambridge, el siguiente paso fue enviarlo a una escuela de negocios en Londres y allí estaba cuando Vincent lo visitó.

Le contó que su hijo estaba enamorado. Le contó cómo esa chiquilla le había robado el corazón no sólo a él, sino también a sus primos. Le contó la vergüenza que sentía al saber que los Leagan ocupaban mano de obra barata de niños, cuando en realidad podrían y deberían haberles dado un trato justo. Le comentó cómo todo eso, tarde o temprano, repercutiría en los Andrew.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? – había preguntado el joven confundido.

Por esos días, Albert no conocía el poder que tenía sobre su familia. ¿Cómo podría saberlo si eran ellos, su familia, los que decidían cada paso de su propia vida?

- Deja que los niños te lo digan – fue la respuesta del capitán.

George observaba la conversación en silencio. No se fiaba de Vincent Brown. Jamás le perdonaría haberle robado el amor de Rosemary y menos aún que tras haberse casado con ella, le diera preferencia a amasar una fortuna para que los Andrew no lo vieran como un aprovechador, en lugar de vivir junto a su mujer. Si a ese hombre le hubiesen importado de verdad los sentimientos de Rosemary, no la habría dejado sola en Chicago. Si ahora pensaba venderle a Albert el cuento de que le importan los sentimientos de su hijo, tampoco le creería. De ser así, en ese preciso momento habría estado con Anthony, no con ellos en Londres.

Las silenciosas miradas asesinas de George no le pasaron desapercibidas a Vincent. Sabía que lo odiaba. En secreto, y sin una palabra, siempre habían sido rivales.

- Tú sabes que si pudiera hacerlo, Anthony viviría a mi lado – continuó Vincent más para George, que para Albert – Pero tu familia nunca lo permitió, así como nunca permitió que **_mi_** esposa – recalcó mirando brevemente a George – viniera a vivir conmigo en Europa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Vincent, yo…

- Claro que lo sabes, William. Tú sabes que lo que han hecho contigo. Sabes que antes de ti, todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en Rosemary y que ahora, después de ti, todo recae en mi hijo. Jamás me dejarán tenerlo a mi lado. Jamás.

Vincent había logrado llegar al punto preciso en el corazón de Albert. No sólo él era un prisionero de los Andrew; también lo había sido su hermana, también lo era su sobrino. De pronto sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar esa situación? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a permitir que los manipularan como títeres?

- Anthony la adora, William…

- Lo sé. También me lo ha dicho en sus cartas.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella. Pero tú sí. Los niños te dirán qué hacer. Sólo eso te pido que hagas, que los escuches y los ayudes. Nada más.

A partir de esa conversación, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Albert. Se reveló. Se reveló con todas sus fuerzas y con toda la rabia que llevaba reprimida en su interior desde el día en que se escapó de la mansión. Recordó entonces a la pecosita que había encontrado llorando y que le había regalado una sonrisa maravillosa. Pese a los años, guardaba intacto su recuerdo en el corazón. Recordarla despertaba en él una ternura infinita y un deseo furioso por hacer justicia y proteger a los que, como él, no tenían protección.

Cuando sus sobrinos le escribieron para pedirle que adoptara a Candy, no lo dudó. Archie y Stear le habían escrito al tío abuelo William. Anthony, en cambio, le había escrito a su tío Albert, el hermano menor de su mamá, ese al que aún recordaba de los pocos días en que vivieron juntos. No importaba qué fuera lo que le pidiera, Albert jamás se lo negaría. Además, tomar bajo su tutela a una huérfana acusada injustamente de ladrona, sería una forma magistral de abofetear a la familia y hacerles ver que a partir de ese momento, las reglas del juego las pondría él. George tuvo que tragarse sus suspicacias y emprender un largo viaje a Chicago: el futuro de una niña estaba en sus manos.

Vincent sintió el dolor en sus articulaciones. Estaba viejo y cansado. Sin más compañía que sus recuerdos, se recriminaba una y mil veces no haber estado junto a su familia, pero le agradecía a Candy haber hecho feliz a si hijo y, con el tiempo, a su cuñado. La felicidad de ambos habría alegrado el corazón de su mujer y, con ello, el suyo. Estaba en deuda con Candy. Rosemary no le perdonaría que no apoyara a Albert.

Sin pensarlo más, Vincent tomó el teléfono y habló en perfecto alemán.

- Operadora, necesito hacer una llamada a Chicago.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

- Tom – lo llamó Archie justo cuando se despedían de Albert y Candy - ¿Vuelves hoy mismo a Lakewood?

- Sí, tengo que traer a Lily y hacer algunas cosas en el rancho.

- ¿Es muy urgente? Después de sacar mis cosas de la oficina mañana, pienso ir a Lakewood a conversar con los padres de Annie para afinar algunos detalles. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros esta noche? Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte sobre las naranjas…

Tom sonrió alagado. ¿Archivald Cornwell necesita sus consejos? Eso sí que era inesperado.

- En realidad no sé mucho de naranjas – dijo un poco incómodo.

- Sabes mucho más que yo, eso está claro – comentó con una sonrisa Archie - ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Bueno… Los sigo en mi auto.

En el interior de la mansión, Candy y Albert comenzaban la lucha por bajarle las revoluciones a Alex y tratar de dormirlo. Cada vez que se reunía con sus primas y que Tom estaba cerca, quedaba lleno de energías. Obligarlo a dormir se convertía en una lucha titánica. En eso estaban cuando una de las mucamas le avisó a Albert que tenía una llamada urgente. Preocupado, bajó las escaleras rápido y cerró la puerta tras de sí en su escritorio.

- ¿Aló?

- Hola, William… Habla Vincent.

**p - p - p - p - p - p**

Tras una noche tranquila gracias a los medicamentos, Camille despertó relajada. La tormenta por fin había pasado y a través de su ventana apreciaba un paisaje húmedo, pero más tranquilo. Colette había llegado temprano a visitarla, trayendo noticias interesantes. Deseosos de evitar a toda costa la mala publicidad y el escándalo, el hotel insistía en pagar todos los gastos médicos.

- Vaya cosa… ahora todo el mundo se pelea por pagar mis gastos – bromeó Lefevre.

Colette notó con alegría el buen ánimo de su jefa. Era poco común verla tan sonriente y no tardó en compartir con ella algunas historias sabrosas de las que se había enterado durante la fiesta y el apagón.

- Es increíble la cantidad de estupideces que hace la gente cuando tiene miedo – dijo seria Colette – Algunos incluso saltan de los ascensores.

- ¡Eres terrible! – se rió Camille.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió las bromas.

- Adelante – dijo Camille, aun riendo.

- Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Veo que no necesito preguntarle cómo se siente, mademoiselle. Considerando lo mal trecha que se encuentra, hasta podría decir que se ve usted muy bella.

- Ah, doctor, por favor – dijo Lefevre sonrojándose.

- Uuuuuu… - agregó en tono divertido Colette – Creo que estoy de más…

- No, no te vayas – le rogó Camille.

- Descuide, mademoiselle, está segura conmigo. No pienso volver a molestarla. Soy un hombre de principios y uno de ellos es no rogarle a nadie más de la cuenta. Digamos que a usted ya le rogué suficiente, ¿no cree?

- Awwww – lamentó Colette.

Camille bajó la vista, incómoda con los directos comentarios del doctor. Duval comprendió que no correspondía esperar una respuesta.

- ¿Me permite examinarle el brazo?

Tras un cuidadoso examen, Duval determinó que Camille estaba lista para abandonar el hospital. No podría moverse en varios días, así que lo mejor era que hiciera reposo en un lugar agradable.

- No intente trabajar, Camille. Aproveche para descansar un poco. En esta ciudad hay mucho que ver y hacer.

- Desde luego… cuando una puede moverse sin problemas.

- Ah, vamos, no exagere. Si todo sigue bien, podrá levantarse en un par de días. También debemos hacerle curaciones en los cortes, sobre todo el del brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Y después vamos a ver qué estaba causando las molestias en mi hombro?

- Sí, después podremos hacerle más exámenes para ver qué problema tiene. Pero será un poco complicado ahora, porque esas molestias se van a confundir con las de la dislocación– dijo Duval preocupado.

- ¿Tiene alguna sospecha? – le preguntó Colette.

- Tal vez… - admitió el médico – Pero no creo que valga la pena adelantarnos. ¿Está lista para que le dé el alta?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Camille.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle a dónde va a ir?

- El hotel nos espera con las puertas abiertas – bromeó Colette.

- ¿En serio? – rió Duval – Imagino que se postrarán a sus pies para que no los demande.

- ¿Por qué todos creen que quiero demandar a la gente? – preguntó Camille con un puchero.

- Porque tú te has hecho una fama de peleonera, querida – contestó Colette.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no soy peleonera…– reclamó Camille.

- Desde luego que no – dijo Duval en tono sarcástico - ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a la gente tal cosa?

- ¡Doctor! – se quejó Lefevre ofendida – Me está obligando a demandarlo por difamación. Le advierto que mi asistente es implacable…

El trío de franceses siguió conversando y riendo. Duval pensaba que Camille estaba irreconocible, pero ya había decidido no dejarse embrujar otra vez. Por eso había dejado las cosas claras entre ambos de inmediato. Si ella era directa, ¿por qué no serlo él también? Lefevre estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacer todo a su gusto. Ya era hora de que alguien le perdiera el miedo y él no tenía problema en ser el primero.

Mientras Duval las hacía reír con historias increíbles de algunos de sus millonarios y finos pacientes, Camille notó que alguien los observaba.

- Buenos días – saludó Terry en francés.

- ¿Usted habla francés? – le preguntó Camille sorprendida.

- Desde luego – contestó Terry seguro - ¿No habla acaso usted inglés?

- Uuuu… - silbó Colette divertida, dándole un disimulado codazo al doctor Duval – Este tipo quiere guerra – le susurró al oído.

- No tiene idea de dónde se está metiendo – rió el doctor.

Camille los miró de reojo y luego volvió la atención a Terry.

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, milord? – le preguntó en inglés.

- Vine a traerle esto – dijo entregándole un sobre a Colette – Hice lo mejor que pude. Buenos días, doctor.

- Buenos, señor Grantchester.

- ¡Oh, está maravillosa! – chilló Colette emocionada - ¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

- Claro – contestó Terry riendo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Colette se le colgó del cuello como una adolescente, sin disimulo alguno. Avergonzada y divertida, Camille se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha y aguantó la risa. Esa Colette no tenía remedio.

- Había pensado traerle una a usted – dijo Terry luchando por liberarse del efusivo abrazo de Colette – Pero imagino que no querrá verme ni en pintura.

- En realidad no – contestó Camille sonriendo – Pero le agradezco que hiciera feliz a Colette. Es tan tímida, usted lo ve.

- Sí, claro – contestó Terry mirándola de reojo, mientras Colette casi se lo comía con la mirada. Los franceses eran gente muy extraña – Me alegra saber que ya se encuentra mejor.

- No se preocupe, Terry, no pienso morirme. Y dado que hoy todos me preguntan lo mismo, le reitero que no lo voy a demandar.

- Me parece bien. Yo también podría demandarla por esto – dijo levantándose la manga. Los franceses apenas contuvieron la exclamación de sorpresa.

- Vaya, señor Grantchester – dijo el doctor con voz seria – No sabía que los rasguños eran tan profundos.

- Yo menos – contestó Terry encogiéndose de hombros – Pero supongo que en una situación tan extrema era esperable.

- ¿Piensa demandarme por unos rasguños? – preguntó sorprendida Camille. Después de todo, esas marcas podrían traerle algunos problemas en su trabajo.

- ¡Claro que no! – rió Terry – Sólo estoy bromeando.

- Bien…

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Sólo quería reiterarle una vez más que lamento lo sucedido y que si en algo puedo ayudarla, no dude en avisarme.

- ¿Y cómo nos podemos comunicar con usted? – preguntó Colette antes de que Camille la detuviera.

- Por ahora sigo en el hotel y…

- ¡Nosotros vamos a quedarnos ahí también! – contestó Colette feliz.

- ¡Colette! – la retó Camille.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Terry algo preocupado.

- Descuide, señor Grantchester. Pienso dejarla con una orden que le impida acercarse a los ascensores y con otra para que se corte esas uñas. Le aseguro que nada malo le va a pasar – remató con una amplia sonrisa.

Camille se puso roja y los demás rieron de buena gana. Terry, en cambio, respiró aliviado. La alegría que reinaba en esa habitación, le confirmaba lo que Miller le había comentado la noche anterior, mientras compartían unos tragos tras la función en el teatro.

- No deje que los fantasmas del pasado le ahoguen el presente, Terry. Sólo usted tiene el poder para cortar esas cadenas. La vida siempre nos ofrece nuevos escenarios. ¿Para qué arruinarlos con escenografía vieja? Busque su sueño y sígalo. ¿Qué se lo impide?

Tal vez Miller tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de que comenzara a tomar las riendas de su propia vida. El teatro… Esa era su verdadera pasión. Una vez había conquistado los escenarios de Nueva York. ¿Qué impedía que volviera a hacerlo?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Como ustedes puden ver, queridas lectoras, hay veces en que tiene sentido recordar el pasado. Y como aventuró Shadw 13, efectivamente, en Alemania estaba por pasar algo interesante. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? :-)**_

**_Gracias por sus buenos deseos. Mi lumbago va pos... no muy bien. Pero bueno, no queda más que esperar y seguir cuidándose._**

_**Gatita Andrew: muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan sentidos. ¡Me encantan!**_

_**Vere: El querido Tom de a poquito hará lo suyo, no te preocupes.**_

_**Mysha: Gracias por comentar siempre, en cada capítulo. ¡Eres genial!**_

_**Thia: Gracias por la inspiración epistolar ;-)**_

_**Laila, Blackcat2010, Rosa Amanda, Lynda, Magnolia, Conny G VERUCK, Zafiro Azul Cielo, ¡Cota!, quevivacandy, ginaa, Roni de Andrew, Paolau2, Ara, CCC, sayuri1707, Apt, lucia ardley, Ana, Mondhexe, Monoi, Lily RAM, MARY MEN, July, Eydie, Lissette, JESSY, Faby Andley, Lady Blue, Lissette, Cherryhino, Isaura, Opalsv, Mily, Dulce Candy14, Eydie, **__**EnakaT,**_ lachicaderosa, ROSEEWXW, Olimpia, monyataas, Mayra Exitosa, Kary Andrew, candy-andrew, Miangel, Ruti, Patyqb, karuizawa, AndreaGalariel, bermone, Milady, RVM85...

_**...y a las otras casi 200 personas que están leyendo este fic... ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**Porque sí: sus comentarios, ¡son mi sueldo! :-)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 27**

Para muchos el diluvio que azotó la ciudad resultó un desastre; para Rose, en cambio, fue una pausa en medio del torbellino de emociones que la embargaban. Sin electricidad, medio muerta de frío y tristeza, no tuvo más alternativa que permanecer en su departamento, escribir y pensar. También lloró, desde luego. El funeral de su amigo había sido el domingo por la mañana y aunque asistió, no se atrevió a mirar de frente a la madre de Rick. Se sentía culpable; se sabía cobarde.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en esa condenada ciudad? ¿Buscando sueños? Ya no los tenía. Sólo quería rendirse y volver a su pequeño Lakewood, el rincón del mundo del cual nunca debía haber salido. Pero, ¿cómo volver con las manos vacías y la vergüenza a cuestas? ¿Cómo olvidar lo ocurrido con Rick y pretender que nada había pasado?

Era lunes por la mañana, hacía frío y por todas partes se veían estragos del temporal. Rose compró el diario camino al trabajo, para saber qué se comentaba sobre el caso. Su sorpresa inicial dio paso a la indignación cuando comprobó que la noticia de "otro mafioso asesinado por sus propios compañeros" ocupaba escasas diez líneas en una columna perdida del diario. El resto estaba dedicado a los estragos de la tormenta, a los negocios, los chismes infaltables y a la caída de William Albert Andrew.

¿Es que acaso a nadie le importaba la muerte de Rick? ¿Cómo era posible que lo único que siempre hacía noticia fuera aquello que afectaban a los ricos y nunca las miserias de los pobres? ¿Por qué nadie parecía compartir su dolor y su rabia? Ni siquiera la policía se había interesado en la información que les entregó sobre Frank y sus mafiosos. Si la ayuda no venía de las autoridades, ni tampoco de los empresarios, ¿qué más debían hacer? ¿Rendirse ante la mafia y apoyar su causa?

Arrastrando su rabia, Rose llegó mecánicamente al café del viejo Wood. Aún antes de entrar pudo oír sus gritos. Otra jornada de humillaciones por delante. Otro día perdido. Otro más y otro… ¿Tenía que ser así?

- ¡Por fin llegas! – gritó Wood apenas la divisó - ¡Date prisa y lava los trastos de la cocina! Los clientes están esperando y desde que se fue ese mocoso todo es un desastre. ¡Ah! Y tú y yo ya hablaremos de lo que pasó el viernes. No creas que lo he olvidado.

¿Ese mocoso? ¿Tenía el descaro de referirse a su amigo recién sepultado como "ese mocoso"?

- ¿Qué esperas? – gritó de nuevo Wood - ¿Acaso quieres que te despida?

- No – contestó Rose con voz fría.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que decirte que no te pago para que estés mirando el techo como una…?

Wood no pudo terminar sus reclamos. Sin mediar aviso, Rose tomó un jarró de agua y se lo lanzó en la cara, para luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Medio ahogado, Wood no logró articular su rabia. Los clientes se quedaron mudos ante la inesperada escena.

- No necesita despedirme, viejo sin alma. Yo renuncio.

Sin darle tiempo a Wood para contestar y, sobre todo, sin darse tiempo a ella para echar marcha atrás, Rose salió dando un portazo.

No volvería jamás.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

La llegada de Lefevre al hotel se realizó con total discreción. Para evitar a los curiosos, optaron por esperar un día más en el hospital y llegar el lunes temprano. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que subir al ascensor que la llevó a ella y Colette al piso doce, donde estaba la suite que habían preparado para ambas. Aún en silla de ruedas, cruzó rauda el pasillo para refugiarse en la seguridad de la habitación.

- ¿No pudiste pedirles que nos dejaran más cerca del techo? – le preguntó con amarga ironía a Colette.

- No exageres, Camille: a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente.

- ¿Regalado? ¿Y quién necesita este regalo? Puedo pagar por cualquier habitación.

- ¡Ah, no! Por favor, señorita Lefevre – reclamó Colette cansada –, es muy temprano para que me recuerde sus muchos millones. ¿Doctor?

- Lo mejor es que se vaya a la cama, Camille – dijo Duval, haciéndose cómplice de Colette.

- ¿En serio? – reclamó Lefevre.

- En serio – dijo Duval.

Antes de que intentara bajarse de la silla de ruedas, el médico la llevó a la recámara, donde ya estaba todo preparado para recibirla. Con sumo cuidado, Duval la ayudó a acostarse. A Colette no le pasó desapercibida la ternura y paciencia que el doctor puso en cada movimiento, en especial cuando se arrodilló para quitarle a Camille las pantuflas y ayudarla a meterse a la cama. ¿Qué no pensaba volver a rogarla? Sí, claro.

- Tengo hambre. Bajo al comedor y vuelvo al rato – informó Colette.

- ¿Y por qué no pides que nos traigan algo a la habitación? – le preguntó Camille.

- ¿Qué desean desayunar? Ah, no me digan, yo sé qué quieren. Vuelvo en seguida.

- Pero…

- ¡Ya vengo!

Camille suspiró cansada. Aunque breve, el trayecto desde el hospital la había dejado agotada y adolorida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así, doctor?

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedirle que me llame Charles? – le preguntó Duval, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me gustan las formalidades...

- Camille, por favor. ¿Hace cuántos años nos conocemos?

- ¿Conocernos? Sólo soy su paciente, ¿recuerda?

- No me refiero a eso, Camille. Vamos, ¿hasta cuándo? Usted sabe que mi familia actuó sin mi consentimiento, yo jamás…

- Ah, por favor, por favor – rogó Camille cerrando los ojos – Eso ya pasó.

- ¿Entonces?

- Está bien, está bien. Charles – Duval sonrió satisfecho - ¿Qué afán tiene los hombres en que uno los llame por su nombre? Terry es igual.

La sonrisa de Duval desapareció enseguida.

- ¿Terry?

- Sí…

- Ah… Veo que en su caso le tomó mucho menos tiempo llamarlo por su nombre.

Camille lo miró sorprendida. El médico comprendió que había hablado de más.

- Bueno, Camille, se me hace tarde. Hoy tengo varios pacientes y usted bien sabe que a los millonarios no les gusta que los hagan esperar. Colette tiene todas las indicaciones para sus medicamentos. En la tarde vendrá una enfermera a hacerle curaciones. Si necesitan algo, pueden llamar a mi consulta. Trataré de visitarla hoy en la noche, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Sólo necesita reposo.

- Comprendo – dijo Camille. Y de verdad comprendía: Duval había adoptado el mismo tono cortante y serio que usaba cuando sabía que se había puesto en evidencia.

- Que tenga un buen día, mademoiselle.

- Usted también, doctor Duval.

Charles no pudo evitar mirarla con un poco de tristeza. Qué caso tenía, lo mejor era irse lo antes posible. Media hora después, cuando Colette regresó, encontró a Camille sola, mirando a través de la ventana.

- ¿Y Duval?

- Se fue hace rato – contestó Lefevre distraída.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Colette en tono de reproche.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Camille girándose para mirarla – Nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- Te conozco, Camille. Cada vez que alguien tiene la mala idea de ser simpático contigo, tú te encargas de amargarle la vida.

- ¡Ja! Gracias por refregarme en la cara que soy una amargada.

- Sólo porque tú quieres. El doctor Duval es muy…

- Necesito la prensa del día, Colette – la interrumpió Camille, volviendo su atención hacia la ventana - Quiero ver todos los periódicos. También necesito la última copia del New Yorker. Tenemos que definir qué vamos a hacer con las reuniones que teníamos programadas para esta semana en Nueva York y…

- No son tantas – contestó Colette entendiendo la orden que en silencio le daba Lefevre. No quería hablar del tema y tampoco quería que ella lo mencionara.

- En cualquier caso, debemos darles una explicación.

- Tranquila, mademoiselle. Cancelé todas las reuniones el sábado por la mañana y las reprogramé para dentro de tres semanas. También me puse en contacto con un corredor de propiedades para encontrar pronto un departamento en el que se sienta cómoda. Contraté un automóvil con chofer para que la lleve a donde sea necesario. Azul oscuro, desde luego. Chanel llamó el domingo en la tarde al hotel para preguntar por su salud y para avisar que le enviaba seis conjuntos completos para que tenga ropa adecuada mientras esté en Nueva York.

- Qué inteligente de su…

- No fue idea suya, sino mía. No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, mademoiselle. Por algo soy su asistente. Con permiso. Ah, por cierto - dijo Colette antes de dejar la habitación - Los diarios y la revista que me pidió están en la mesa de noche a su derecha.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Candy hacía las veces de capitán de barco de guerra, tratando de poner orden entre el pequeño ejército que se disponía a dejar la mansión de Albert lista para recibir a la familia. Pintura aquí, nuevas cortinas allá, espacio para más muebles en este rincón, nuevas plantas en esa parte del jardín.

Aunque nadie había habitado la pequeña mansión desde que su dueño había contraído matrimonio, el lugar no estaba realmente abandonado. Al menos no la recámara de Albert. Con una sonrisa, Candy abrió la puerta de la amplia y luminosa habitación donde se encontraba la cama del otrora soltero. No importaba que fuera más pequeña que su cama matrimonial; cuando estaban juntos, espacio era lo que menos necesitaban. Durante sus años de matrimonio, los Andrew había creado sus pequeños rituales y secretos. La mansión de Albert era el lugar que más visitaban cuando querían disfrutar de una pequeña aventura. El pequeño departamento de Candy y, desde luego, la cabaña del bosque en Lakewood eran sus otros favoritos. Nada como el vértigo de lo secreto para darle sabor a las cosas, pensó Candy sonriendo pícara mientras daba una mirada a la habitación para definir qué hacía falta cambiar allí.

El día anterior habían visitado el lugar con Alex para contarle que se mudarían en unos días. El niño preguntó los motivos del cambio, pero perdió interés en la explicación en cuanto le comunicaron que podía elegir la habitación que quisiera. La vida de los niños era desde luego más sencilla y no valía la pena entregarle tantos detalles que sólo lo confundirían. Ya habría tiempo para que él mismo fuera entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Ese lunes sería complicado para Albert. Mayor razón entonces para no perderse su tradicional almuerzo de los lunes a la una de la tarde. Candy no quería hacerlo esperar, así que tras dar nuevas instrucciones, tomó su automóvil y se dirigió al lugar de siempre. Albert llegó pasadas las una y veinte.

- Perdóname, Candy, pero no pude salir antes – dijo apenas llegó, con voz agitada y rostro preocupado.

- No te preocupes - contestó Candy poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo.

Albert se aferró a su mujer como un náufrago a un trozo de madera en el medio del océano. Candy lo abrazó con aún más fuerza, recordándole sin palabras que lo amaba y que estaba ahí por él, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Candy cuando tomaron asiento.

- ¿Deberíamos ordenar primero?

- Ya lo hice... Pedí tu plato favorito - le contestó Candy con un guiño pícaro - Las ventajas de venir al mismo lugar.

- Bien pensado - le contestó Albert, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un fugaz beso.

- Alex quedó feliz en casa de Annie y Lily ya empezó a empacar algunas cosas. En realidad no es tanto lo que debemos llevarnos.

- Lo sé - contestó Albert con tristeza. Para ella era todo mucho más sencillo. Albert, en cambio, lo vivía y sentía como un castigo.

- ¿Cómo se tomaron la noticia de Archie? - le preguntó Candy para cambiar de tema.

- La verdad es que no alcanzó a tener tanto impacto como esperábamos.

- ¿Y eso?

- No vas a creer lo que pasó - dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Asaltaron a Neil cuando llegaba a las oficinas!

- ¿Lo asaltaron? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! - continuó Albert divertido.

- ¡Pero no te rías! -lo retó Candy.

- Perdona, pero es que no puedo evitarlo - rió Albert ya sin disimulo - ¡Hubieses visto cómo gritaba!

- Me lo imagino - rió por fin Candy, recordando cómo ella misma lo había defendido de un grupo de matones en Chicago - ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, sí, está bien. En realidad no le hicieron nada. No tengo tanta suerte...

- ¡Malo! - lo retó divertida Candy, dándole una suave palmadita en la mano derecha.

- Perdón, perdón. No sé tú, pero yo creo que es un muy mal augurio.

- ¿Y desde cuándo crees tú en esas cosas?

- Desde que lo vi entrar esta mañana echando espuma por la boca. ¡Estaba furioso! - rió de nuevo Albert.

- Seguro estaba asustado. Cada vez que tiene miedo lo oculta poniéndose de mal genio.

- Obviamente. Ahora exigió que en su calidad de "presidente" se le diera protección, porque Chicago es una ciudad muy peligrosa y todos lo saben, y una persona de su nivel no puede arriesgarse, y el buen nombre de la familia… - continuó Albert imitando la voz de su energúmeno nuevo jefe.

- Qué ridículo. Tú nunca has necesitado protección.

- Lo sé. Pero él no es más que un cobarde. Yo en cambio soy un príncipe - dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo mientras uno de los mozos se acercaba para servirles el almuerzo.

- ¿Pero qué pasó?

- Al parecer cuando bajó del automóvil un par de tipos se le acercaron corriendo para robarle el maletín. Les bastó darle un empujón para tirarlo al suelo.

- ¿Y tenía muchas cosas de valor en el maletín?

- Nada muy importante, según nos contó. De todas formas igual hicimos la denuncia respectiva y él mismo se encargó de gritarle a los policías por el teléfono. Es un exagerado.

- Bueno… no me gustaría que te pasara algo así a ti. Las cosas están muy complicadas en todas partes, hay mucha gente sin trabajo.

- Sí, pero oye: yo también he estado sin trabajo y sin un centavo y nunca he robado nada. ¿No recuerdas cómo fueron las cosas cuando estaba amnésico y tú sin trabajo? A ninguno de los dos se nos pasó por la cabeza dañar a nadie. Los que roban lo hacen por opción, así que no hay justificación – señaló enfático.

- Lo sé. Pero de todas formas, por favor, ten cuidado… - le rogó Candy.

- No te preocupes. Neil ya se encargó de conseguir que el ejército resguarde el lugar – rió Albert de buena gana.

- ¿Y supo o no de la renuncia de Archie?

- Sí lo supo. Y armó otra escena de drama y dolor. Qué manera de reclamar…

- ¿Y qué dijo la gente del consejo?

- No sé – contestó Albert comiendo el primer bocado – Esta tarde tenemos una reunión para tratar el tema.

- Otra reunión…

- Sí. Es agotador todo esto… - dijo Albert dando un pesado suspiro.

- Come – lo animó su mujer con una sonrisa.

No tenía caso seguir hablando de cosas desagradables. Poco a poco la conversación tomó un nuevo rumbo para centrarse en los ajustes que deberían enfrentar como familia. El cambio de casa era sólo el más visible de todos, pero había mucho más que cambiaría. Era muy probable que Albert tuviera que vender algunas propiedades y que aún fuera necesario cerrar otras sucursales del banco. También, por primera vez, tendrían que poner cuidado en sus gastos personales. Si bien los dos habían aprendido de tener mucho y muy poco, desde el nacimiento de Alex jamás habían escatimado en gastos para darle en el gusto. No se trataba de que el niño viviera en un palacio, pero los viajes, los juguetes, la ropa y los libros nunca habían sido un problema.

- ¡Pero no quiero que mi hijo tenga que pasar privaciones, Candy!

- **_Nuestro_** hijo – lo corrigió sutilmente Candy -, no va a pasar ninguna privación. Tiene sólo cuatro años, Albert. El mundo que conoce es el que nosotros construimos para él. No quiero que Alex viva en una burbuja para que después terminé siendo como esos arribistas que no tienen más que deudas y miran en menos a los que no despilfarran como ellos.

- Aún tengo dinero más que suficiente...

- Lo sé. Y yo también lo tengo, por si no lo recuerdas… Pero estamos en esto como familia. Desde luego que no vamos a dejar de mimarlo, es nuestro tesoro, ¿no?

- Sí – sonrió Albert.

- Sólo vamos a tener cuidado, ¿te parece?

- Está bien – dijo de mala gana, más para terminar con la conversación que para alcanzar un acuerdo.

Guardó silencio. Desde luego Candy tenía razón. Nadie sabía hasta qué punto se complicarían las cosas. Desde luego, ambos habían sido pobres, pero él sólo había conocido la pobreza momentáneamente, cuando perdió la memoria. Antes, en sus tiempos de vagabundo, sólo había jugado a ser pobre y no tener nada. No era tan difícil hacerlo sabiendo que se tienen millones a los cuales echar mano en caso de emergencia. Otra cosa muy distinta era jugar ese juego con los bolsillos de verdad vacíos, deudas pendientes y una familia por la cual dar la cara.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Colette determinó que si Camille tenía fuerzas para hacerla pasar un mal rato, bien podría tenerlas para resolver los pendientes más urgentes. Si Lefevre quería jugar rudo, ella no se quedaría atrás. En cuanto terminó el desayuno, la bombardeó con documentos, ideas, preguntas y una agenda en blanco. Al medio día Camille aún estaba bien, aunque parecía un poco cansada, así que pidieron algo liviano para comer en la habitación. Poco después del almuerzo llegó la enfermera que realizaría las curaciones. Colette retirarse. No le interesaba ver sangre ni vendajes. Ya había visto más que suficientes en su vida. Tras las curaciones Camille dormiría un rato, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el hotel y relajarse.

Sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, llegó a uno de esos salones de hotel donde sólo entran los huéspedes más exclusivos, donde todos se ignoran unos a otros, salvo que haya algún interés comercial o político de por medio. Decidió sentarse en una mesa algo alejada sobre la cual alguien había dejado una baraja de cartas. "¡Por fin algo interesante!", pensó para sus adentros. Hizo un gesto a uno de los mozos, pidió un jugo y se dedicó a jugar con las cartas, mezclándolas una y otra y otra vez.

Camille podía ser una mocosa realmente desagradable. Había días como ese en que lamentaba haber aceptado trabajar con ella; aunque había otros en que disfrutaba la adrenalina del poder y los riesgos que se corrían a su lado. Extrañaba sus días de acción… pero sabía que ya estaban en el pasado. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en llevar una vida de bien junto a la temperamental millonaria y aprovechar al máximo lo que el destino le tuviera preparado. Si había sobrevivido a la gran guerra, seguro la esperaba aún algo muy, muy bueno. O al menos eso quería pensar ella, rechazando el pesimismo que imperaba entre sus compatriotas. Nadie sale ileso de una guerra, eso estaba claro, pero cada uno elegía cómo seguir viviendo con las heridas a cuesta.

- Buenas tarde, madame – la saludó una voz varonil en francés.

- Buenas… ¡Monsieur Grantchester! – dijo Colette incorporándose – ¡Qué alegría volver a verlo!

- Lo mismo digo – contesto Terry sabiendo que mentía. El placer descarado con que ella lo miraba de arriba abajo no podía compararse con la reacción de amable sorpresa que él había experimentado.

- ¿Espera a alguien?

- No, sólo pasaba…

- Ah, pues qué bien, porque yo también estoy aburrida. ¡Tome asiento por favor!

- No, gracias, no quisiera… - trató de excusarse el actor.

- No es molestia, yo insisto. ¿Juega usted póker?

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Terry sorprendido en inglés. Tal vez había entendido más el francés de la mujer…

- Que si juega póker… ya sabe, las cartas… - le contestó Colette a su vez en inglés.

- Pues… la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no…

- Ah, no importa, yo le ayudo a recordar. Vamos, ¡por favor!

El ofrecimiento de la francesa era tan descarado como sorpresivo. ¿Qué si jugaba póker? No sólo lo jugaba, sino que durante su juventud peleonera había sido uno de los mejores en los bares de Londres. En más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas y con el tiempo todo había quedado de lado, pero desde luego que lo recordaba.

- No me diga que no se atreve… -lo tentó Colette.

Que una mujer mayor lo invitara a jugar era algo bastante inesperado. Los franceses eran definitivamente algo extraños, decidió. Pero todo lo relacionado con Lefevre y su mundo era siempre poco convencional. No podía esperarse menos de su asistente.

- Espero que me perdone si le hago pasar un mal rato – dijo Terry con su encantadora sonrisa de medio lado, acercando una silla para sentarse.

- ¿En serio acepta? – preguntó Colette en tono de damisela en apuros - ¡Oh, gracias, gracias! Seguro podrá enseñarme un par de trucos – le dijo Colette con una mirada pícara, entregándole el mazo de cartas.

Terry sonrió complacido; Colette, también.

¿Quién dijo que no podía portarse mal de vez en cuando?

_** CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus buenos desesos y ánimos con mi lumbago. Estoy mejor. ¡Por fin! Ya casi ha pasado el dolor, así que eso me tiene de mucho mejor ánimo. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero he tenido que salir fuera de mi pueblo por unos días.**_

_**Este fue un capítulo de transición. Mucho de lo que aquí aparece tendrá sentido en los siguientes -)**_

_**Rose ya regresó y Colette empieza a mostrar un poco de sí misma. Candy y Albert también tenían sus propios secretitos y Neil, desde luego, se mantiene fiel a su forma de ser. Sé que ha pasado como un mes, pero en la historia en realidad sólo han pasado 4 días. ¡El tiempo es relativo!**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios. Un gran abrazo y que tengan una muy buena semana.**_

_**PCR**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 28**

- Muchas gracias por darme el privilegio de compartir una partida con usted - dijo Colette en su habitual tono coqueto, entregándole a un sorprendido Terry el reloj que tenía en la mano.

- Gracias a usted por no tomar el juego tan en serio, madame - contestó el inglés en tono algo contrariado.

- ¡Nunca pensé que el póker fuera tan entretenido! Gracias por enseñarme tantos trucos - continuó Colette, tomándole las manos a Terry para depositar en ellas las llaves de su suite.

- ¿Enseñarle yo tantos trucos? - respondió Terry, aliviado de recuperar sus llaves - ¡Si esto hubiese sido en serio, me habría dejado usted en la calle!

- ¡Oh, monsieur Grantchester, pero qué cosas dice! - rió Colette cubriéndose con aún más coquetería los labios mientras sonreía - Sólo fue suerte de principiante...

- ¿Principiante?

Terry levantó una ceja incrédulo. Si esa mujer tan cautivadora era una principiante en el póker, entonces él no era actor.

- Lamento tener que retirarme en forma tan grosera… pero hablando de groserías, me temo que debo volver junto a mademoiselle Lefevre.

- Si me permite una confidencia, madame...

- Desde luego, monsieur - contestó Colette sin disimular su curiosidad.

- No la envidio. Mademoiselle Lefevre es... ¿Cómo decirlo…? - dudó Terry, tanteando el terreno.

- Tal vez le resulte más fácil decirlo en inglés - lo animó Colette, dejando el francés que habían usado hasta ese momento.

- Difícil... - sentenció Terry en inglés.

Colette lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo suspicaz en la mirada.

- Es curioso, monsieur... - comentó Colette en tono casual, tomando su cartera para partir.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Terry sonriendo a su vez y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- "Difícil" es la misma palabra que todos usan para referirse a usted. Buenas tardes - se despidió la mujer, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Bingo. No sólo Camille era un desafío intelectual; su asistente, también. La ironía definitivamente ya no era exclusividad inglesa.

Camino a la suite de Camille, Colette sonrió satisfecha. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Una hora de juego le había bastado para averiguar cuánto quiso sobre el supuestamente hermético Terry Grantchester. Fuera de encontrarlo condenadamente atractivo, Colette tenía cero interés en el actor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner en práctica sus habilidades; era necesario hacerlo de vez en cuando. Camille se habría escandalizado, pero ella era de la opinión de que el que guarda siempre tiene: nunca se sabe cuándo algún dato puede servir. Ya no eran tiempos de guerra, claro, pero había rutinas que ya formaban parte de su vida.

Algunos coleccionaban cuadros, otros coleccionaban sellos. Ella, en cambio, coleccionaba información. Y como en todas las colecciones, mientras más rara la pieza, más alto su valor. El lugar de la ciudad en qué vivía en Los Ángeles, los nombres de las dos próximas películas que filmaría, el número de libretos que estaba considerando, la cantidad de años que llevaba en Estados Unidos, los planes para sus próximos viajes y, algo que le llamó la atención, constantes referencias a un tal Miller, a quien parecía tener en alta estima por sus recomendaciones en materia de teatro. Todo eso, además del nombre de su perfume, la marca de su licor favorito y el nombre de soltera de su madre, pero ni una sola referencia a su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres fueran tan fáciles de abordar? Le bastaba con coquetearles un poco, mostrarse algo tonta y de risa fácil, y le entregaban sin la más mínima sospecha la información que quería mientras ella representaba el papel de la mujer que querían tener en frente. Podría pasar de los cincuenta, pero sus habilidades y astucia no habían disminuido en nada.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Camille ya estaba revisando algunos documentos.

- Lo siento, me distraje mirando una pintura que hay en el hall principal - se disculpó Colette.

- No me digas... ¿Y cuántos años tiene la pintura? - le preguntó Camille sin quitar la vista de los documentos que tenía en la mano.

- Treinta y tres...

- ¿Origen?

- Inglaterra...Radicado en Los Ángeles...

- Colette, lo hiciste otra vez... - reclamó Lefevre, dejando de lado los documentos y dándole una mirada de reproche.

- Ay, no me des sermones... De vez en cuando tengo que entretenerme en algo, ¿no?

- ¿Y tú crees que para la gente es entretenido que las interrogues?

- ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera se dan cuenta - rió Colette segura de sí misma.

- Eso es verdad - aceptó Camille con una sonrisa. Colette era definitivamente incorregible.

- ¿No quieres saber de quién…?

- No, no quiero saber. Y espero que tú no le entregues así de fácil información mía a nadie.

- ¡Desde luego que no! Tú me pagas muy bien para no hacerlo.

Ambas sonrieron ante el descaro de Colette. Camille, sin embargo, sabía que era una broma. En el tiempo que llevaban juntas, su asistente le había dado excelentes razones para confiar plenamente en ella. Con ella a su lado, Camille se sentía segura.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, las mujeres volvieron al trabajo. Tres horas más tarde, Colette determinó que ya era suficiente por ese día. Camille debía descansar. Para su sorpresa, Lefevre aceptó sin reparos.

- ¿Qué era hora es? – le preguntó.

- Casi las cinco de la tarde.

- Ya veo...

¿Ya veo? Esa era una respuesta inusual en Lefevre. Colette la observó en silencio, tratando de leer sus gestos. Camille seguía con la vista fija en un punto indeterminado al otro lado de la ventana.

- ¿Tú crees que sea muy tarde para invitar a alguien a cenar?

- Depende del interés que tenga la persona en cenar contigo – contestó Colette encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Crees que el doctor Duval…?

- ¡Ah, sí! Él vendría aunque estuviera cayendo un diluvio y no hubiera electricidad en toda la ciudad...

- Colette…

- ¿Camille?

- ¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio?

- ¿Lo de ustedes ya va en serio?

- ¡No digas eso! – protestó Camille sonrojándose – Sólo quiero agradecerle por su ayuda y porque… porque…

- Porque estás aburrida de ser una bruja todo el tiempo, ¿no?

- Puede ser… - admitió Lefevre bajando la vista – Pero esto no significa que…

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo relájate. Todavía puede decir que no – dijo Colette para tantear el ánimo de Camille. Su rostro denotó un cierto grado de decepción – Bien, yo me encargo de todo, como siempre. ¿Te parece bien a las ocho?

- Si él no puede…

- ¿Te parece bien a las ocho? –repitió Colette.

- Sí, pero…

- Bien, le diré que lo esperas a las ocho…

- Yo no quiero…

- Ok, que lo **_esperamos_** a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, de acuerdo – sonrió aliviada Camille.

Era lo bueno de tener una asistente como Colette: sabía leerle el pensamiento. Lo mejor que le podía pasar era tenerla de aliada; como enemiga, seguro sería terrible.

**- p - p - p - p- p -**

La semana pasó rápido para todos en Chicago. Mientras unos libraban batallas personales, otros se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a los negocios. Alex y sus primas habían disfrutado una semana llena de juegos al cuidado de Annie, mientras Archie y su equipo dedicaban largas horas a la formación de lo que sería su sociedad con la familia Britter. George seguía apoyando a Albert, más en sentido moral que práctico, pues sus obligaciones en la clínica cubriendo a Candy, no le dejan tiempo para más y, en honor a la verdad, no tenía ganas de involucrarse más allá de lo necesario. Aunque al principio Albert había intentado ocultárselo, tuvo que confesarle que había recibido una llamada de Vincent. Le había dado muchas sugerencias prácticas para lidiar con el consejo y hasta le había ofrecido apoyo económico, pero él, desde luego, se había negado. George se limitó a asentir en silencio. No había nada que Vincent pudiera hacer o decir que a él le pareciera adecuado. Prefirió no dar su opinión al respecto.

En las empresas Andrew la situación no era mucho mejor. Pese al enorme capital que Neil había aportado, aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, muchas deudas impagas y demasiada incertidumbre. Durante la semana dos nuevas fábricas debieron cerrar, lo cual aumentó el número de desempleados y el mal ambiente reinante. La partida de Archie, además, había sido interpretada por Neil como una afrenta personal y, por el consejo, como una falta de lealtad a la familia. La prensa, desde luego, no tardó en explotar la noticia y los inversionistas comenzaron a ejercer mayor presión sobre el conglomerado. ¿Quién reemplazaría a Cornwell? ¿Qué seguridad había respecto a la permanencia de Leagan? ¿Qué papel jugaba ahora William Andrew?

Justo era decir, sin embargo, que Neil había sorprendido favorablemente a Albert. Su trabajo era metódico y serio. Sus decisiones audaces y firmes, pero siempre tomadas junto a la planta mayor. En todo momento acudía a Albert por consejo y ante la duda, no tardaba en seguir las recomendaciones del heredero, antes que las del resto del equipo. El berrinche inicial del asalto no interrumpió el trabajo y decidió buscar él mismo a gente de su confianza para resolver el problema de la seguridad. El tema le resultaba prioritario, en especial porque no quería que su familia tuviera que enfrentar una situación como la que él había vivido.

El consejo había determinado que la presentación oficial de Neil como nuevo presidente de las empresas sería dentro de tres semanas, cuando su esposa e hijos ya se hubiesen instalado en la vieja mansión familiar. El mensaje que entre líneas le envían enviado a Albert era que debía darse prisa y abandonar la mansión. No esperó que se lo repitieran y para el viernes en la tarde, él y su mujer retiraban sus últimas pertenencias del lugar. Alex estaba emocionado; Albert, en cambio, estaba triste. A las ocho de la noche ya no quedaba nada de ellos en el lugar.

Candy lo observó deambular en silencio por los salones de la vieja mansión. Comprendió que no era el momento de hablar, ni de hacer preguntas. Su esposo se despedía en silencio de una parte importante de su vida. De no haber sido por la llegada de Neil, jamás habría dejado esa mansión. Su valor no era monetario, sino simbólico; aunque Lakewood fuera el lugar que consideraba su verdadero hogar, había demasiados recuerdos ligados a ella.

- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más? – le preguntó Candy con voz dulce, para no interrumpirlo.

- No…

- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo irme en el auto para ir a buscar a Alex y después…

- No, está bien, no quiero quedarme solo en este lugar – dijo Albert girándose para verla.

Candy notó la tristeza profunda en sus ojos. De pronto, el bello rostro de su esposo le pareció más cansado y con más años a cuesta. Había bajado de peso, eso era evidente, y su cabello claro comenzaba a dar paso a algunas canas prematuras. La presión era demasiado fuerte y todo aquello apenas comenzaba. ¿Qué hacer para apoyarlo? ¿Qué más podía hacer para ayudarlo?

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – le preguntó Albert notando la bolsa que Candy llevaba.

- Oh… Esto… - contestó Candy con una sonrisa amable, mostrándole el contenido.

Era el viejo joyero damasquinado que Albert le había dado como regalo de matrimonio, el mismo que había permanecido por muchas generaciones en su familia. Antes de Candy había pertenecido a Rosemary, quien lo había recibido como regalo de bodas por parte de su madre quien, a su vez, lo recibió al contraer matrimonio con el padre de Albert de manos de su suegra y así hasta remontarse a varias generaciones atrás. Si bien el joyero era en sí mismo una obra de arte adornada con intrincados patrones creados con finísimos hilos de oro y plata, pequeñas piedras preciosas y madre perla, su valor no se medía en dólares, sino en recuerdos. Albert había crecido viendo a su hermana guardar sus joyas en él, tal como ella había visto hacer a su madre. Tras su muerte, fue Anthony quien lo heredó y cuando él ya no estuvo presente, pasó a las manos de Albert quien aguardó con impaciencia el día en que podría entregárselo a la mujer que sería su esposa: Candy.

Al comprender el enorme valor del joyero, Candy se había mostrado reacia a aceptarlo. "No soy la persona indicada para tener un joyero tan lindo y valioso" (*), le había dicho a su esposo. Él, en cambio, le había regalado una de sus encantadoras sonrisas de siempre y le había dicho que entonces podía ocuparlo en lo que ella quisiera. Candy aún conservaba el joyero que Anthony le había regalado hacía muchos, muchos años, la primera vez que asistió a un baile en Lakewood cuando era apenas una niña, por tanto decidió que el joyero de su esposo tendría otro propósito, uno mucho más importante que el resguardar joyas: sería el lugar para guardar sus recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa dulce que por un instante le recordó a Candy aquella que le regaló el día que le regaló el joyero, Albert miró el delicado objeto. Sabía que Candy guardaba en él las muchas cartas que habían intercambiado durante los años, la cajita musical de Stear, fotografías, incluso uno de los dibujos que el doctor Martin había hecho de él cuando dejó el apartamento Magnolia para ayudar a Candy a encontrarlo. Con los años también habían ido a parar al joyero fotografías de ambos, recuerdos de sus viajes, pequeños mechones de cabello de sus sobrinas, uno de su hijo, un pequeño calcetín de Alex junto con su partida de nacimiento, una flor que le regaló Marie Anne y un regaló muy especial de Albert a Candy: el pañuelo blanco con que le había envuelto el pie una fría noche en Los Ángeles. Había muchas cosas más, desde luego, pero él respetaba su intimidad. Jamás abriría el joyero sin su consentimiento.

- Supongo que no tengo que…

- ¡Desde luego que no! – se apuró a corregirla Albert – Es tuyo. Era mío antes. Eso no es parte del mobiliario de la mansión.

- Ah, qué alivió. Por un momento pensé que tendría que dejarlo…

- No, mi amor, es tuyo.

Albert volvió a guardar silencio. Aún antes de que se casaran, él le había prometido que todo lo que él tenía era de ella. ¿Qué quedaba ahora de esa promesa? ¿Cuánto más tendría que perder? Y si las cosas seguían su curso, ¿qué quedaría para Alex?

- Vamos a casa – dijo Candy guardando nuevamente el joyero.

Albert no contestó. Parecía querer aferrarse a esos últimos momentos, a las viejas glorias, a las promesas del pasado.

- Vamos a casa – dijo de nuevo Candy, tomándolo de la mano – A **_nuestra_** casa.

Su marido la miró en silencio.

Sonrió.

- Vamos – dijo Albert por fin.

**- p - p - p - p- p -**

Cuarenta y tres dólares y siete centavos. Eso era todo lo que Rose tenía en los bolsillos. La valentía que tuvo para renunciar al café de Wood se le acabó apenas volvió a su pequeño departamento y encontró la cuenta del arriendo. Debía pagarla el miércoles o para el próximo viernes estaría en la calle.

El primer día de desempleo voluntario lo vivió sintiéndose casi una heroína, sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho, creyendo ver en su gesto algo glorioso. El segundo día la euforia inicial comenzó a dar paso a las primeras dudas. El jueves comenzaba a sentir temor y para el viernes por la noche, tras haber visitado todos los cafés que tenían algún puesto disponible y no encontrar trabajo, estaba desesperada. Gracias a los consejos de su madre y al dinero que le enviaba de vez en cuando, Rose no tenía deudas. Sin embargo, en cuanto pagara los 35 dólares del alojamiento quedaría casi en la calle.

Había buscado trabajo, pero la misión parecía imposible. Cientos, tal vez miles de jovencitas como ella deambulaban de un lado a otro dispuestas a trabajar por unos pocos centavos en lo que fuera. ¿De qué le iba a servir ese gesto de valentía patética si quedaba en la calle?

La noche se le fue dando vueltas en la cama, sacando cuentas, evaluando sus posibilidades. Ya no tenía más opción. Si el lunes no lograba encontrar un trabajo, tendría que volver a Lakewood, pobre y derrotada. Su madre la aceptaría sin hacer reparos, eso lo tenía claro, pero ella… ¿cómo podría ella misma aceptarse? ¿Y qué iban a hacer ahora que los Andrew también comenzaban a perderlo todo? Por mucho que le doliera, debía reconocer que su estadía en Nueva York en busca de "la" oportunidad que nunca había llegado, había sido financiada en buena parte por los regalos generosos que su madre le hacía llegar de vez en cuando desde Lakewood.

La mañana del sábado la sorprendió con los ojos abiertos y las ideas confusas. Las horas pasaban lentas y la misma pregunta volvía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando renunció al café? No… no debía preguntarse en qué, sino en quién. ¿En Rick? ¿Debía seguir los pasos de Rick? "Siempre hay un lugar para personas con sus conocimientos" le había insinuado el chico. ¿Tal vez debería…?

¡No! Eso estaba decidido. Jamás seguiría el camino de Rick. ¡Jamás! No podía dejar que esas dudas germinaran en su cabeza, por eso decidió visitar el lugar que las borraría todas de una vez. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tras tomar un desayuno ligero, se abrigó y salió de su departamento camino al cementerio.

La mañana estaba fría y gris, pero de todos modos prefirió caminar. No tenía apuro por llegar a ninguna parte y nadie la esperaba. Tras casi una hora, Rose llegó al cementerio donde descansaba su amigo con las manos vacías; ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarle flores. En su lugar, había hecho unas flores de papel con algunas de las hojas blancas en las cuales a veces escribía. Las depositó con profunda tristeza sobre la lápida con el nombre de su pequeño amigo.

- _El chico merece una mejor oportunidad en la vida y nosotros se la podemos dar. Es un llorón, pero tiene algo de talento. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Dejar que se pierda? _

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, Rose aún recordaba claramente las palabras de Frank. ¿A eso se había referido con "darle una mejor oportunidad"?

- _Creo que hay formas mejores de aprovechar el talento… _

- _¿Eso crees? Ah, sí, es cierto: tú tienes un grado universitario. _

Sí, ella tenía un grado universitario y creía que había mejores formas de aprovechar el talento. Frank se había reído en su cara y le había dicho que le inspiraba lástima. Rose sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- _Alguien con tus atributos siempre tendría un buen lugar con nosotros… _

Las mujeres como ella… ¿Qué tipo de persona eran las mujeres como ella? ¿Qué había querido insinuar Frank con esas palabras? Sin darse cuenta, Rose lloraba. ¡La vida era tan injusta! ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

- _Las mujeres como tú merecen algo más que lavar platos, bonita._

Algo más que lavar platos…

Algo más que…

De pronto, Rose abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, como si por fin se diera cuenta de una verdad evidente que siempre había tenido en frente. ¡Frank tenía razón! El maldito asesino tenía razón. ¡Una mujer como ella se merecía algo más que lavar platos! ¡Y ella había estado buscando siempre en el mismo lugar! ¡Esa era la respuesta! No tenía que seguir buscando en los cafés, ni ofrecerse a lavar platos. Tenía que buscar un trabajo de acuerdo a sus capacidades, debía creer en ella misma de una vez por todas y volver a tocar las puertas que había tocado cuando llegó a Nueva York.

Pero… si no se le habían abierto entonces, ¿qué podría hacer que se abrieran ahora? Había perdido al menos dos años valiosos trabajando en un café en lugar de ganar experiencia como periodista, el trabajo en el que había tenido éxito en Chicago. Ningún puesto le había parecido entonces a su altura y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir aspirando tan alto sin antes empezar desde abajo, como todo el mundo, había sido tarde. El dinero le había durado mucho menos de lo que esperaba y se había visto forzada a buscar trabajo como mesera. Así había terminado donde Wood, decisión que siempre calificó como "momentánea", una pausa necesaria mientras encontraba "el trabajo adecuado". Pero al final la pausa se hizo costumbre y las fuerzas iniciales se le terminaron. Dejó de buscar trabajo en los periódicos, bajó los brazos y culpó al sistema. Ahí estaba el error. ¡Ese era su error! Haber bajado los brazos y achacarle al sistema su propia mediocridad.

¡Basta!

No pensaba seguir llorando por los rincones, ni tampoco permitiría que acabaran con su vida como lo habían hecho con Rick. Ni Wood, ni Frank, ni la mafia, ni la indiferencia de la policía, ni nadie. Si quería salir adelante, tenía que pelear de frente y sin lágrimas, tal como lo había hecho antes, tal como había hecho su madre, usando las armas que se había ganado limpiamente.

Para eso necesitaba hacer una pequeña inversión. Al menos un nuevo vestido, algo que no tuviera olor a fritura sin duda daría mejor impresión a los posibles empleadores. Un par de zapatos era un lujo inalcanzable, pero nada impedía que los enviara a remendar y lustrar. Su cabello… debía cortárselo de una vez por todas. La joven del segundo piso sin duda agradecería una clienta inesperada y ella, a su vez, podría darse el lujo de pagar por sus modestos servicios. También necesitaba algo de crema para suavizar sus agrietadas manos. Y diarios: necesitaba comprar los diarios. También debía hacer una carta de presentación, su currículo… ¡Su vieja máquina de escribir volvería a tener trabajo esa misma tarde!

- Todavía creo que hay formas mejores de aprovechar el talento, Rick… Te prometo no volver a olvidarlo.

Rose besó la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha para luego depositarla sobre la tumba de su amigo. Una víctima era suficiente. Ella no sería la siguiente. Se demostraría a sí misma que nadie tenía razón para sentir lástima por ella. Una semana. Sólo una semana más para intentarlo, pero esta vez, con todas las fuerzas. Si al cabo de una semana no lograba su objetivo, volvería a Lakewood. Pero no lo haría sin antes dar la última batalla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_(*) El ****__joyero demasquinado_ es una pieza clave del puzzle que Mizuky presenta en su Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS). La novela comienza con Candy sentada en una habitación y revisando los recuerdos que tiene precisamente en ese joyero, el cual le fue regalado por "anohito" (o "él", "aquel" o como quieran llamarlo). Cuando él se lo presenta, Candy se niega a aceptarlo porque lo considera muy valioso y bello para alguien como ella. Es entonces que él le sonrié y le dice que entonces puede usarlo como mejor le parezca. El uso que ella le da es de "rincón de recuerdos" (por así decirlo), pues en CCFS se explica que Candy guarda sus cartas, la caja musical de Stear (que Anohito reparó), et. El joyero ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia de Anohito. No diré más al respecto por ahora, pero de ser necesario, daré más detalles sobre este punto en mi historia.

* * *

_**¡Holas!**_

_**Lamento esta larga pausa en las actualizaciones. Estuve de viaje por unos días y luego he vuelto de cabeza al trabajo y mil pendientes, así que me fue imposible actualizar antes.**_

**_Espero subir otro capítulo el próximo sábado, para así ganar tiempo y su perdón :-)_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo, su paciencia y sus comentarios._**

**_PCR_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Las curaciones de la enfermera fueron realizadas durante el fin de semana por el propio Charles. Tal como se imaginaba que ocurriría, en cuando Camille se sintió bien, exigió levantarse. Dado que no había razón alguna para impedírselo, Duval no tuvo problemas en autorizarla. Con un firme cabestrillo, Lefevre comenzó a dar breves paseos por su habitación. El viernes se había aventurado al comedor y el domingo, acompañada de Charles y Colette, dio su primer paseo por Central Park. Hacía algo de frío, así que la caminata fue breve, pero llena de risas. Por la tarde, los tres decidieron ir al cine para luego cenar en el departamento de Charles, ubicado muy cerca del parque.

- Su departamento es hermoso, doctor Duval.

- Gracias. Pero, Colette, por favor…

- Llámalo Charles, Colette – dijo con una sonrisa Camille – Ni tú misma te crees esas formalidades.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto la mujer simulándose ofendida – Sabes que soy muy tímida…

Los tres rieron de buena gana. Si había algo en el mundo que Colette no era, eso era ser tímida. Habían compartido un día alegre y el ánimo de todos era excelente. Duval pensó que ese era el mejor momento para comentarles lo que había averiguado.

- Entiendo que aún no encuentran un departamento adecuado en Nueva York…

- No –se quejó Camille- Hay muchos, pero la mayoría están muy lejos del centro. Por ahora quiero estar en la ciudad misma. No puedo moverme bien todavía y tengo varias reuniones importantes. ¿Cuándo cree que podré volver a Francia?

- En estricto rigor podría hacerlo ahora mismo si quiere, Camille, pero no le recomendaría viajar. Recuerde que aún no hemos definido qué problema había desde antes en el hombro. Aproveche de descansar. Esta ciudad tiene mil cosas que ofrecerle y, además, no tiene en cada esquina los fantasmas de la guerra.

- ¿Se siente a gusto en Nueva York, Charles? – preguntó Colette.

- En realidad sí. Reconozco que me vine a este lugar huyendo de… bueno… de algunas cosas… - los tres sabían que esas "algunas cosas" eran el papelón que había hecho gracias a su familia y la total falta de interés de Camille en sus avances amorosos – Pero ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Mi carrera ha avanzado mucho, tengo una clientela de lujo y puedo viajar para visitar a mi familia y mis amigos cuando quiera. Me siento muy cómodo aquí.

- Es una ciudad fascinante, eso es verdad – admitió Camille.

- ¿Le gusta este sector?

- ¿A quién podría no gustarle vivir cerca de Central Park? – rió Lefevre.

- Como sé que están buscando un departamento, me tomé la libertad de hablar con mi corredor de propiedades… - comenzó tentativamente Duval.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Colette, observando a Camille – No me diga que hay un departamento libre en este edificio…

- No, Colette – sonrió Duval – ¿Por qué lo dice?

- No sé… ideas mías…

- Hay un departamento en el edificio de la esquina.

- ¿Ese frente al cual pasamos hace un rato?

- Ese mismo.

- ¡Camille! – dijo alegre Colette - ¡Es justo el que gustó!

- Desde luego, no conozco esos departamentos, pero el corredor de propiedades dice que son espectaculares, sobre todo el que está libre. Es un penthouse ubicado en el piso quince, con vista al parque.

- ¿Con vista al parque? – preguntó Colette emocionada.

- Sé que estarán por poco tiempo en la ciudad, pero imagino que querrán hacerlo con estilo – comentó el médico, con una sonrisa que Colette interpreto como una petición de aprobación.

Camille bajó la vista y guardó silencio.

- Mi corredor dijo que…

- ¿Por qué le pidió que buscara un departamento para nosotras? – lo interrumpió Camille.

Colette supo de inmediato que la noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su jefa. Para su propia sorpresa, Charles de sobresaltó como un niño sorprendido en una travesura.

- Bueno, porque… porque… yo pensé…

- Colette se está encargando de esto.

- Sí, pero ha sido muy difícil – dijo la mujer para tratar de salvar la situación. No podía evitar sentir un cierto grado de lástima por el doctor. Era evidente que lo había hecho por la misma razón que hacía todo lo demás: para congraciarse con ella, para llamar su atención. ¿Qué afán tenía Camille de mostrarse tan fría e indiferente?

- Mademoiselle Bellamy me comentó los problemas que había tenido para encontrar un buen departamento y yo pensé…

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – preguntó Lefevre con voz fría a su asistente.

- Desde luego que sí. Yo misma le pedí que me diera una mano – mintió Colette - ¿Quién mejor que él para ayudarnos? Conoce la ciudad y conoce tus gustos.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre, no fue mi intención entrometerme, por favor, olvide lo que le dije, no quisiera que me mal interpretara – dijo casi en tono de súplica Duval. Colette pensó que el doctor era un tonto sin remedio. El amor estaba realmente muy sobrevalorado.

Camille lo miró seria. Por unos instantes, un incómodo silencio llenó el lugar. Finalmente Duval bajó la vista, derrotado. Colette se movió incómoda en su silla. Nada odiaba tanto como esos desplantes de frialdad que sólo ocultaban el temor que Camille sentía a ser ella misma y perder por unos instantes el control.

- ¿Dice usted que el penthouse tiene vista a Central Park?

- ¡Sí! – respondió el doctor con la mirada ilusionada.

- Y supongo que también tendrá un ascensor…

- Sí… supongo…

- ¡No puedes pretender que el mundo elimine los ascensores porque a ti se te ocurrió saltar de uno de ellos, Camille! – intervino Colette para tratar de distender la situación.

- Desde luego que no – sonrió Camille – Gracias, Charles. ¿Cree que podamos contactar a su corredor de propiedades para…?

- ¡Claro que sí! Deme un momento, le traeré su tarjeta – dijo Duval, corriendo a su escritorio como niño con juguete nuevo.

Colette se lo quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa en los labios hasta que el hombre se perdió por el pasillo. Cuando se giró para hacerle un comentario gracioso a Camille, ésta la observaba con mirada fría.

- No necesitas mentirme, Colette.

- ¡Ah, vamos! Sólo trataba de… - intentó defenderse la mujer en su habitual tono desenfadado.

- Hablo en serio, madame Bellamy. No trates de pasarte de lista conmigo. No quiero perder la confianza que he depositado en ti – Colette bajó la vista –. Por favor, limítate a mis asuntos comerciales; mis asuntos personales prefiero arreglarlos yo sola, ¿te parece?

- Pero tú nunca…

- ¿Te parece? – repitió en seco y duro Camille.

- Como usted diga, mademoiselle Lefevre.

- ¡Aquí está la tarjeta! Si quieren podemos…

Sólo una mirada le bastó a Charles para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien entre ambas mujeres.

- Muchas gracias, Charles – dijo Camille, regalándole una sonrisa amable – Colette se encargará de todo. ¿Cierto, querida? – preguntó Lefevre con una clara segunda intención.

- Desde luego, mademoiselle. Desde luego.

**- p - p - p- p -p -**

El regreso de Terry a Los Ángeles había tomado más del tiempo esperado. Mark, su agente, estaba desconcertado. Grantchester odiaba Nueva York, ¿por qué le daba largas al asunto?

- ¿Qué pasa, Terry? Sabes que la próxima semana debes comenzar a grabar tus nuevas películas y que debemos finiquitar de una vez por todas la renovación de tu contrato con los estudios.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Y entonces?

- He estado pensando sobre ese contrato…

- ¿Qué tiene el contrato? – preguntó Mark alarmado.

- ¿No te parece que es demasiado compromiso?

- ¿Demasiado compromiso? Pero… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? Tú mismo fijaste las condiciones, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero… no sé… tres películas por año… el público va a terminar aburriéndose de verme en la pantalla…

- ¿Y el millón y medio de dólares que conseguimos? ¿De verdad te aburriste ya de ver tantos ceros en tu cuenta bancaria?

- No se trata de eso.

- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces? – preguntó molesto el agente.

- ¿No crees que podríamos…?

- Lo que tú quieras, pero en Los Ángeles – lo interrumpió Mark en tono que no daba lugar a apelaciones.

La conversación se extendió por algunos minuto más, hasta que Terry, incapaz de encontrar un argumento convincente, aceptó regresar a Los Ángeles el miércoles por la noche.

Pero no quería hacerlo. Nueva York era una ciudad cargada de recuerdos, pero también llena de oportunidades. Aunque generalmente no podía pasar desapercibido, porque la prensa estaba siempre atenta a sus movimientos, esperando alguna foto interesante, esta vez, gracias a Chanel y sus amigos, su presencia había quedado en segundo plano. Por otra parte, el accidente con Camille lo había enfrentado a sus miedos más profundos y Miller, en cambio, le había dado las palabras de aliento en el momento adecuado. Todo era aún muy confuso y ni él mismo lograba ordenar sus ideas, pero a ratos sentía que necesitaba liberarse de pesadas cadenas.

En los días transcurridos desde el accidente se había mantenido lejos de Camille, pero no de su asistente. La mujer le resultaba simpática y hasta interesante. Tenía siempre algún comentario mordaz listo para finiquitar una idea, parecía saber bastante de cine y era dueña de un humor negro digno del mejor inglés. Gracias a ella se había enterado de los avances del estado de salud de Camille y, sin que Colette lo supiera, había logrado ir dejando atrás el miedo a que lo ocurrido con Susana se repitiera.

Pero mientras su alma se recuperaba del trauma del accidente y el abuso psicológico de la Marlowe, otro cambio ocurría en su interior: su corazón de artista volvía a latir con el embrujo del teatro. Desde luego en Los Ángeles había excelentes teatros, pero nada se podía comparar con Broadway salvo, tal vez, el West End de Londres. Animado por sus conversaciones con Miller, decidió ver otras obras, unas buenas, otras no tanto, pero en todas sintió que volvía a casa. Con algunas se emocionó; con otras sintió rabia. Unas lo hicieron soñar con noches de amor verdadero, mientras otras lo dejaron preguntándose qué sentido tenía el sufrimiento. Revivió, desde la butaca, el amor por el teatro, la pasión por las tablas, el éxtasis del aplauso espontáneo, de los sentimientos recorriendo al público y alimentando a los actores en escena. El teatro era su pasión. No el cine. No amasar una fortuna. Sí, el teatro, sólo el teatro era su verdadera pasión. Lo había vuelto a sentir, cuando la emoción corría ardiente por sus venas, haciendo que se le erizara la piel ante una buena escena.

Hacía años que no actuaba de verdad. Los sets habían reemplazado a los escenarios, las cámaras frías y los productores, al público. Era cierto que ya tenía varios premios a su haber, que en cada desfile por la alfombra roja el público se rendía a sus pies, que sus fans lo inundaban de cartas de amor y su cuenta bancaria seguía engrosándose, pero… no era lo mismo. Nada de eso podía compararse al momento sublime del estreno, a los nervios, la mística complicidad entre los actores, la emoción del aplauso, el corazón roto tras un fracaso.

¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin todo eso? El cine lo había encumbrado a la categoría de estrella internacional y el trabajo interminable le había ayudado a no pensar. Trabajar se había vuelto su adicción, una forma de escape para no ver qué había hecho con su vida. Ahora, en cambio, por primera vez en muchos años, se daba cuenta de que había logrado muchísimo en lo profesional, pero nada en lo personal.

Pero ya había asumido demasiados compromisos que no podía eludir. Sabía, además, que volver al mundo del teatro no sería sencillo, en especial porque había sido él quien le había dado la espalda. Los actores de profesión se consideraban artistas de verdad y miraban con malos ojos a las estrellas de la pantalla grande. A su vez, los actores de cine pensaban que los de teatro no eran más que unos perdedores envidiosos. Ninguna de las partes tenía la razón en esa enemistad absurda, porque todos eran hijos de una misma madre, la actuación. La única diferencia estaba en que cada uno había tomado caminos distintos al crecer.

Era martes por la mañana y aún tenía tiempo para ir por última vez al teatro esa misma noche. Lo había hecho en forma discreta, sin fanfarrias ni acudir a sus contactos para conseguir entradas en el palco de honor. Iba sólo consigo mismo y su corazón hambriento. No sabía qué hacer, aunque intuía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión. Tal vez mucho más pronto de lo que él mismo pensaba.

**- p - p - p- p -p -**

A las diez de la noche en punto, Neil recibió una llamada en su habitación.

- ¿Llegó? – preguntó en cuanto oyó el saludo del recepcionista.

- Sí, señor. Lo espera en el salón azul.

- Imagino que todo se ha hecho con discreción.

- Desde luego, tal como usted lo indicó.

- Se lo agradezco.

- Buenas noches, señor Leagan.

Neil apuró el último trago de gin. Finalmente había llegado. ¿Cómo sería? En fin, no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. La decisión no estaba en sus manos y por más que se había resistido, nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Confiaba en que ese hombre, como todos los demás, también tuviera un precio. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué su…?

- Buenas noches, querido yerno.

- Jack – dijo Neil sorprendido – Pensaba llamarte en cuanto…

- Quedamos en que lo harías antes de que llegara Allan y entiendo que ya te está esperando.

- Lo siento, Jack, de verdad me confundí con la hora. Hoy trabajé mucho y…

- Claro… Descuida, Neil, todos podemos equivocarnos. Tú, sobre todo. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, como siempre. No me gustaría que pensaras que te vigilo o que trato de manipularte.

- ¡No, desde luego que no!

- Excelente, muchacho. Sabes que me preocupa sobre todo el bienestar de mi hija y mis nietos. Llegan el miércoles y pensé que sería bueno que antes de eso ustedes dos tuvieran una charla amable.

- Claro, claro.

- Allan ha tenido unos días difíciles. No necesita que tú se los hagas aún más complicados, ¿entendido?

- Entendido, señor.

- Neil, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señor? ¡Me haces sentir viejo!

- Lo siento, señor… Quiero decir, Jack. Lo siento, Jack.

- Está bien. Allan te dará más instrucciones. Por favor, encárgate de que tenga un buen lugar para vivir y que no le falte nada.

- Así lo haré.

- Imagino que no se te estará pasando por la cabeza tratar de sobornarlo, ¿verdad yerno?

- ¡Desde luego que no, Jack! – se apuró a contestar Neil.

¡Condenado viejo! Siempre se las arreglaba para leerle los pensamientos. Lo detestaba. Lo detestaba con toda el alma, pero su odio por William y Candy era mucho mayor. Ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de Jack y su gente cuando fuera el momento. Por ahora tenía una misión que cumplir.

- Bien, no lo hagas esperar.

- No, señor.

- Dale mis saludos a Becky y a los niños cuando lleguen. Y dile a mi hija que me llame. Me ha tenido muy abandonado.

- Así lo haré, Jack. ¿Cuándo tengo que…?

- Buenas noches, yerno.

El hombre cortó, sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada. Como siempre. Neil apretó los puños y golpeó con furia la mesita de arrimo. El famoso Allan estaría esperándolo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo esperar. Lo mejor era conocerlo de una vez por todas. Luchando por recuperar la compostura, bajó al salón azul, donde un guardia del hotel le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Allan?

El hombre que lo esperaba estaba de espaldas. Se dio vuelta en cuanto lo oyó entrar.

- Señor Leagan, gusto en conocerlo – le dijo extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

- Disculpe la demora, Jack me llamó justo cuando venía y tuve que…

- Lo sé. Acabo de hablar con él – contestó Allan con una sonrisa fría.

Neil comprendió que no podía esperar nada bueno de este nuevo predicamento. Pero no importaba. Era parte del altísimo precio que había pagado para llegar hasta donde estaba; no era ese el momento de echarse atrás.

- Jack confía en que todo se haga según lo acordado – dijo Allan sin rodeos.

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo ponen en duda?

- ¿Deberíamos? – preguntó Allan.

Aunque no era la primera vez que trataba con ellos, Neil aún no lograba acostumbrarse al escalofrío que sentía sabiendo que esa gente se regía sólo por una ley: la del honor entre sus miembros.

La mirada fría de Allan lo intimidó. Sus ojos verdes ocultaban historias de violencia que él no quería conocer; menos aún, protagonizar.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**¡Justo a tiempo! Los circulos comienzan ahora a cerrarse lentamente.**_

_**Por alguna razón, motivo o circunstancias algunas de ustedes opinan que mi Neil era muy falso, pero vamos... hasta ahora Neil casi no había dicho nada. Tiempo al tiempo ;-)**_

_**Gracias por su comentario y que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**PCR**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Pupilas de Gato**

**Capítulo 30**

El martes por la mañana, Neil llegó escoltado por un guardaespaldas de gafas oscuras y aspecto intimidante. El hombre no dejó a nadie indiferente. Todos coincidieron en que la reacción del nuevo presidente era exagerada y que traer un matón de tan mal aspecto a la oficina era innecesario. La mafia sin duda estaba haciendo de las suyas en Chicago, pero nunca había sucedido algo realmente grave cerca de las oficinas centrales de los Andrew como para tomar medidas tan extremas. Neil, sin embargo, opinaba que nunca se sabía cuándo las cosas podrían empeorar y no permitió que nadie más opinara sobre su decisión.

Ese día también anunció que pronto llegaría su asistente personal y que necesitaba una oficina para él. Mientras encontrarán algo más adecuado para que se instalara en Chicago, Allan, su asistente, viviría en la mansión. La esposa y los dos hijos de Neil llegarían con algo de atraso, porque aún se necesitaba tiempo para preparar la mansión de Chicago. Neil seguía trabajando con ahínco y todas sus decisiones eran adecuadas. A ratos se le veía algo ansioso, pero él lo justificaba explicando que era el nerviosismo propio de haber asumido una responsabilidad tan grande. Sus silencios, en cambio, los atribuía a la ausencia de su familia, a quienes extrañaba mucho.

Tal vez lo único inusual que Albert notó por esos días, era que Neil parecía ponerse algo nervioso cuando el guardaespaldas que él mismo había contratado estaba cerca. Pero tal vez eran sólo ideas suyas, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo, ya tenía suficientes problemas de los cuales preocuparse. El complejo proceso para separar la fortuna de los Cornwell de la de los Andrew había comenzado y no quería perder ni un detalle de la operación. Neil no tuvo problemas en dejarlo supervisar todo: lo último que le interesaba era tener tratos con Archie y, de paso, así mantenía a Albert ocupado.

En Nueva York, en cambio, ocurrían cambios de otra naturaleza. Gracias a Charles, Colette se las arregló para conseguir una cita con el corredor de propiedades para ver la propiedad el mismo lunes por la tarde. Camille quedó fascinada con el penthouse, la vista, la ubicación y la decoración. Colette odió el precio, pero admitió que lo valía. El trato se cerró esa tarde y el martes por la mañana, Camille firmó el contrato. Los dueños del hotel respiraron aliviados al saber que dos de sus más lujosas suites por fin quedarían desocupadas el miércoles: por la mañana se iría Camille y por la tarde, Terry.

Colette lamentaba perder sus partidas de póker con el actor, pero entendía que así debían ser las cosas. Una vez más confirmaba la importancia de aprovechar cada oportunidad al máximo: la vida era un viaje demasiado impredecible. El martes, cuando se encontraron para la partida amistosa que en cuestión de días se había vuelto habitual entre ambos, decidieron apostar en serio para celebrar la despedida en forma diferente. Todo iba muy bien para Colette hasta que llegó Camille. Su sola presencia la hizo dar un salto.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tanto apuro en dejarme descansar tras el almuerzo, Colette…

- Mademoiselle Lefevre, qué gusto volver a verla – se apuró a saludarla Terry al notar la cara de frustración de Colette - ¿Cómo se siente?

- Muy bien, señor Grantchester. ¿Qué tal usted?

- Ah pues… creo que me quedarán unas feas marcas, pero nada que no se pueda disimular – dijo Terry frotándose la muñeca herida.

- De verdad lamento haberlo lastimado.

- Fue un accidente, como todo lo demás. No se preocupe. Me comentaba madame Bellamy que dejan el hotel.

- Habíamos acordado mantener la discreción – comentó Camille fulminando a Colette con la mirada.

- No la culpe, mademoiselle: yo mismo le pregunté por usted. No quería irme sin antes despedirme. Yo también parto mañana.

- Ya veo…

Colette no disimuló la molestia que le provocaba el trato de Camille. ¿Para qué tanto misterio sobre cosas tan triviales? A veces parecía que Lefevre tenía un delirio de persecución incurable. Ese afán de pensar que todo el mundo estaba interesado en saber sus movimientos no podía ser normal. ¿A quién le importaba lo que ella hiciera? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Camille había pasado de moda para la prensa y los curiosos. Una vez que se conoció su rostro y la opinión pública olvidó la tragedia griega en que la heredera se había visto envuelta, poco quedaba por decir o saber de ella. ¿Qué más daba que le comentara a Grantchester que ambas dejaban el hotel?

- Le deseo éxito, señor Grantchester – dijo Camille haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Lo mismo le deseo a usted, mademoiselle. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea por fin en circunstancias menos dramáticas – sonrió Terry.

- Claro… - contestó Camille, pensando que en realidad lo último que quería en la vida era volver a encontrárselo. En su mente, Grantchester ya era sinónimo de desastres.

Antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, Colette se despidió de Terry con un fuerte abrazo. Las mujeres dieron media vuelta para volver a la suite.

- Charles acaba de llamar – le comentó Camille en cuanto se alejaron de Terry – Vamos a tener que cambiar los planes de esta noche porque no logró encontrar entradas para la obra que queríamos ver.

- ¡Yo sé cómo conseguir boletos! Dame un momento – dijo Colette, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- ¡No! ¡Espe…!

Camille no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Colette ya estaba junto a Terry, comentándole lo sucedido. Lo que le faltaba: que le pidiera ayuda a Grantchester.

- Camille, Terry dice que…

- Colette, no era necesario que…

- Descuide, Camille. Conozco al director de la obra y no creo que haya problemas para que les consiga excelentes asientos, aunque tal vez un poco lejos del escenario.

- No es necesario…

- Oh, vamos, Camille, por favor: déjeme tranquilizar con algo mi conciencia. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Cuántos boletos necesita?

- Tres – contestó Colette alegre.

- Perfecto. Yo me encargo del resto. A las cinco les entregaré personalmente sus boletos. Allí podremos despedimos como corresponde, madame Bellamy – dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo a Colette, sólo para molestar a Camille, quien a todas luces no parecía feliz con la situación.

- ¿Usted también va a ir, Terry? – le preguntó Colette ansiosa.

- Desde luego. Todo el mundo quiere ver esa obra. Descuiden, yo me encargo de todo.

- En realidad no es…

- Si me disculpan – la interrumpió Terry mirando su reloj -, temo que me esperan para una reunión. Nos vemos a las cinco.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Colette, guiñándole el ojo y aguantando la risa.

¡Nada mejor que sacar de quicio a Camille de vez en cuando para mantenerse de buen ánimo!

**- p - p- p -p - p -**

Una cosa era decidirse a buscar empleo y otra cosa muy distinta era encontrarlo. Tras un día y medio de visitas, eternas esperas y largas caminatas para ahorrar dinero, Rose se preguntaba si encontraría algo. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse, pero tampoco a meterse en problemas, así que se dio plazo hasta el viernes por la tarde. Su intachable historial de pagos le permitió llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño del departamento: le pagaría sólo la mitad de la renta porque si no encontraba trabajo, tomaría sus cosas y volvería de una vez por todas a Lakewood.

Para el martes en la tarde, tras haber pagado ya la mitad de la renta y apartado el dinero del pasaje a Lakewood, Rose apenas contaba con dinero suficiente para comer y movilizarse. Pero su vestido nuevo, el cabello corto y los zapatos recién arreglados no parecían impresionar a nadie. Tampoco su currículo, en especial porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin trabajar en algo relacionado con el periodismo. Ese martes por la tarde, cuando su estómago reclamaba y ella trataba de calmarlo sólo con una pastilla de menta, comprendió que en realidad no podría esperar hasta el viernes. Necesitaba ese nuevo trabajo ya, ese día, esa tarde. Estaba complemente desesperada.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no mejoraron por la tarde. Las respuestas eran siempre las mismas: nadie se interesaba en su trabajo o bien, el puesto ofrecido ya había sido ocupado. Comenzaba a oscurecer, tiritaba de frío y aún no había comido nada. Ya ni siquiera tenía ánimo para volver a su apartamento. Decepcionada, decidió gastar unos pocos centavos y comprar un café y una rosquilla. No podía permitirse nada más. Pero no se rendiría, tenía que continuar. Mientras tomaba el café, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al menos ahí estaría abrigada, podría revisar los anuncios del período y pensar en qué haría al día siguiente. En cuanto llegó, la saludó una de las bibliotecarias.

- ¡Hola, Rose! Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados. Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros. ¡Ey! Qué bien te queda ese corte de pelo… ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que por fin encontraste novio! – preguntó la mujer en alegres susurros. Rose nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de su silenciosa locuacidad.

- No, desde luego que no. Estoy buscando trabajo, renuncié al café.

- ¡Pues en hora buena! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos diciéndote que te estabas perdiendo en ese lugar?

- Lo sé, lo sé… - Rose no tenía ganas de recibir sermones - ¿Me prestar los diarios del día? Tengo que ver si encuentro algo interesante…

- Claro, dame un momento… ¡Ey! Por cierto: ¿sabías que tu príncipe azul está en Nueva York?

- ¿Terry Grantchester? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. Lleva unos días por estos lados. Parece que ha ido a varias obras de teatro. Se está quedando en un hotel cerca de Central Park. En los diarios hay un par de fotos de él en el parque. Si nos llega otra copia te la guardaré – le dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

- Gracias – contestó Rose. En situaciones normales habría saltado de alegría, pero ahora, con hambre, frío y cansancio, lo último que le interesaba era saber sobre las actividades sociales de una estrella de cine con dinero suficiente para darse un baño en dólares. Su indiferencia la sorprendió. No había duda de que en la vida, todo era relativo.

Tras unos pocos minutos de espera, la mujer le entregó a Rose los diarios del día. Cabizbaja, la joven se instaló en una mesa a revisarlos minuciosamente. Una vez que terminó de anotar todo lo que parecía interesante, su mente se quedó en blanco, mirando el vacío. Ni siquiera tuvo ánimo para leer lo que aparecía sobre Terry. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? ¿A quién quería engañar? No era más que una chiquilla de pueblo con sueños de profesional. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado en Chicago… pero ya estaba hecho, había renunciado a un trabajo modesto, pero seguro, sólo para terminar sirviendo mesas. ¿No estaría haciendo lo mismo ahora? El trabajo con Wood era miserable, pero nunca se atrasó con los pagos. Los ruidos de su estómago le recordaron que, además, en el café siempre había algo que comer. Tal vez era todo un gran error… tal vez debería volver donde Wood… Pero no, el viejo no la aceptaría ni aunque fuera la última desempleada del mundo. Sin pestañar, sumergida aún en sus miedos, Rose sacó otro caramelo de menta de su cartera y se lo echó a la boca.

- Rose…

La voz de la bibliotecaria la hizo dar un salto y volver a la realidad.

- Perdona, no quise asustarte, pero… cerramos en cinco minutos…

- Sí, sí… lo siento…

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

- Sí… bueno… un par de avisos aquí y allá… No sé.

- Ayer vino un periodista que necesita un asistente. Tal vez sea algo interesante… Dejó una nota en el mural de anuncios, ¿no la viste?

- No… - ¡qué tonta! Sólo había revisado los diarios y había olvidado por completo el mural.

- Revísala, tal vez puedas ir a darte una vuelta. Dijo que le interesa contratar un "ratón de biblioteca", por eso nos pidió que si conocíamos a alguien así, le diéramos el dato. La verdad creo que lo que busca es un estudiante al que le pueda pagar poco por hacer el trabajo aburrido, pero tal vez puedas postular de todos modos.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

La bibliotecaria observó a Rose correr hacia el muro y tomar nota no sólo del anuncio que ella le indicó, sino que de casi todos. Estaba desesperada, eso era evidente. Sintió pena por ella. Sólo la conocía de vista, porque era una de las lectoras más frecuentes en la biblioteca, pero sabía que era una chica capaz e inteligente. ¿Qué había hecho perdiendo el tiempo en un café? La necesidad tenía cara de hereje, sin duda.

- Rose… - la llamó antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Sí?

- Estaba pensando que… No sé si de verdad sirva, pero ¿qué tal si te doy una nota para que la presentes cuando vayas a visitar al periodista? Él nos pidió que le ayudáramos a encontrar a la persona adecuada, así que tal vez no sea mala idea hacerle saber nuestra opinión.

- ¿En serio haría eso? – preguntó Rose sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que alguien tenía un gesto amable con ella.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! Dame un momento, vamos a cerrar todo esto y yo me encargo.

- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…

- No me agradezcas nada: es sólo un beneficio exclusivo para nuestros clientes frecuentes – bromeó la bibliotecaria.

Rose casi sintió ganas de llorar. Tal vez no resultara, pero al menos le daba ánimo para seguir luchando. No, no se iba a rendir. Iba a luchar hasta el último momento y si tenía que regresar a Lakewood, allí seguiría luchando. ¡Siempre!

**- p - p- p -p - p -**

Candy había tenido un día largo y complejo en la oficina. Desde luego, George mantenía todo funcionando como un reloj, pero el ajetreo de la semana anterior aún le pesaba y, por si fuera poco, las noticias que le entregó no eran las más alegres. Lo bueno es que Lily aún estaba con ellos en Chicago, así que podía dejar a Alex en casa sin tener que preocuparse y sabía que cuando llegara a casa estaría todo en orden. Cada día le resultaba más difícil alejarse de su pequeño y por eso sólo trabajaba por las mañanas en la oficina. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a trabajar desde casa, para estar siempre junto a Alex. Pero ese día, al regresar, estaba demasiado cansada para jugar. Alex, en cambio, estaba lleno de energías y corría de un lado a otro, hablando, saltando y volviéndola loca.

- Alex, por favor… - le rogó Candy por enésima vez.

- ¡Vamos a jugar al jardín! ¡Vamos a jugar al jardín!

- No, amor, ya te dije que es muy tarde, debes prepararte la cena. Tu papá llegará en cualquier momento…

- No todavía – le rogó, juntando las manitos en señal de súplica.

- Ya oscureció, Alex. Además, hace frío.

- ¡Pero yo quiero salir a jugar al patio!

- No vas a salir al patio.

- ¡Pero yo quiero!

- ¡Alex, basta! – dijo Candy levantando la voz un poco más de lo normal - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ¡Quiero salir al jardín!

- No vas a salir al jardín a estas horas, ya te lo dije. Vamos de una vez a tu cuarto para que te…

- ¡No! – la interrumpió Alex cada vez más encaprichado.

- Hijo, por favor… - rogó Candy.

Alex vio en su ruego una grieta que podía explotar. Quería salir a jugar al jardín y lo haría. ¡La casa estaba aún llena de lugares por explorar! No había parado de hacer descubrimientos todo el día y no iba a detenerse sólo porque era hora de cenar. Si insistía un poco más…

- Alex, ya escuchaste a tu mamá. Ve a prepararte para la cena. Ahora.

- Pero…

- Dije "ahora".

La voz seria de su padre eliminó de raíz sus ganas de seguir insistiendo. Con mamá siempre era posible conseguir algo si de verdad se lo proponía, pero con papá…con papá no había caso. Abatido, Alex se dirigió a su habitación bajo la mirada severa de Albert.

- ¿No vas a saludarme?

- Ah, sí… Hola, papá.

- Hola. Ahora ve a tu cuarto de una vez. Subiré por ti en cinco minutos.

- Bueno...

Alex subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, como un prisionero. La escena no conmovió en lo más mínimo a su padre. Últimamente Alex estaba abusando demasiado de esas triquiñuelas. Candy no parecía darse cuenta de que si no le ponía límites firmes, el niño terminaría por dominarla. ¿Quién habría pensado que un niño de cuatro años podría ser más fuerte que su esposa?

- No te oí llegar – dijo Candy, acercándosele para darle un beso.

- Alex está muy desobediente, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Albert besándole la frente – No me gusta que se comporte así contigo.

- No sé, déjalo… Es sólo un niño, ya aprenderá… - dijo Candy en tono cansado.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó sorprendido Albert – Si lo dejamos seguir comportándose así, cuando tenga diez años será un mocoso incorregible. No quiero eso para mi hijo.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no quiero discutir eso ahora. Estoy algo cansada –dijo Candy abrazándolo - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Como siempre, supongo – contestó Albert, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Significa eso que no quieres hablar del tema?

- No, sólo significa que no hubo grandes novedades. Neil llegó con un gorila de guardaespaldas y supuestamente en unos días más llega su asistente personal, así que todo el mundo corrió a prepararle una oficina. Sigo ayudando con la separación de las inversiones de los Cornwell y los diarios siguen insistiendo para que les dé una entrevista. Fuera de eso, nada nuevo. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo de siempre…

- ¿Significa eso que no quieres hablar del tema? – la interrogó Albert divertido, usando la misma sutil recriminación que ella le había hecho hacía unos instantes.

- Sí, significa justamente eso – contestó Candy de mala gana, separándose de su marido – Voy a ver a…

- Ah, no, yo me encargo de ese bribón. Tengo que arreglar cuentas con él.

- Albert, por favor, déjalo tranquilo…

- ¿Y qué crees que le voy a hacer? – preguntó Albert divertido.

- No sé… Deja, yo me encargo…

- No. Yo dije que me encargaba de él y eso es lo que voy a hacer – respondió Albert en tono serio – Tú prepárate para cenar. Bajaremos en diez minutos.

- Prométeme que no lo vas a reprender…

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Albert incrédulo, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- No me gusta que lo hagas sentir mal. A veces eres muy duro con Alex. Es sólo un niño, debemos tenerle paciencia.

Albert se la quedó mirando algo sorprendido. Candy era una esposa maravillosa, pero parecía empeñada en transformarse en una madre mal criadora.

- Bajo en diez minutos – le dijo para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de Alex, pasó a la suya para dejar su chaqueta y quitarse la corbata. Cuando llego al cuarto del niño, el pequeño estaba jugando con uno de sus autitos.

- Alex…

- Ya voy, ya voy… - contestó en forma automática, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Te dije que tenías que estar listo cuando yo subiera. ¿Te lavaste ya las manos?

- Ya voy…

- ¡Alexander! – dijo Albert con voz fuerte.

El niño lo miró asustado y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Albert se lo quedó mirando y lo siguió al baño. Le puso una toalla para evitar que se mojara más de la cuenta y con cuidado le lavó las manos y la cara. Alex se dejó hacer sin reclamos.

- Tu ropa y tus zapatos están embarrados… ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

- Estuve jugando con Pelusa en el jardín – respondió el niño alegre – ¡Encontramos un conejo y lo perseguimos por todo el patio!

- Ven acá, no puedes bajar a comer con esa ropa sucia.

- ¡No quiero cambiarme…! – intentó reclamar Alex.

Aguantando la rabia, Albert lo ignoró por completo y buscó ropa para cambiarlo. Alex seguía reclamando.

- No quiero cambiarme de ropa.

- Sabes que debes cambiarte.

- ¡Pero no quiero!

- Alexander, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres cambiarte de ropa. Quítate esa camisa sucia de una vez –sentenció Albert en tono firme -. Sabes que no vas a ir a la mesa con la ropa sucia.

- Pero, papá… - intentó Alex de nuevo.

En lugar de perder tiempo discutiendo, Albert se agachó para quitarle los zapatos embarrados, lo tomó por los brazos para subirlo a la cama y le quitó la ropa embarrada. Alex seguía sin cooperar. Cuando Albert intentó ponerle la camisa limpia, el niño comenzó a gimotear.

- Si quieres quedarte sin postre, sigue complicando las cosas. Ya sabes que siempre tengo espacio para comer más de una porción.

Alex lo miró preocupado. Sabía perfectamente que cuando del postre se trataba, su padre no bromeaba. Decidió cooperar. En cuanto estuvo vestido, Albert lo llevó de nuevo al baño y lo peinó. Él mismo se lavó las manos y la cara, se ordenó el cabello y tomó de la mano a su hijo para bajar al comedor. Candy y Lily ya los estaban esperando.

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, aunque Candy se mostró inusualmente pensativa. A las nueve en punto, Alex se despidió de sus padres. Lily se encargaría de acostarlo. Albert se lo agradeció y le dijo que luego de acostar al niño podía retirarse. Él se encargaría del café. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en su despacho, rodeados aún de cajas con libros por desembalar, cuadros que debían colgar y uno que otro mueble aún fuera de lugar, Albert la tomó de la mano y la animó a sentarse a su lado. Candy se recostó sobre su pecho y dejó que Albert le acariciara el cabello y le besara tiernamente la frente. Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato.

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora qué sucede, pequeña? – le preguntó por fin su marido.

- No pasa nada…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

- Estoy cansada, es sólo eso.

- ¿Mañana vas a ir a la oficina?

- Tengo que hacerlo, estos días se acumuló bastante trabajo.

- No necesitas hacerlo, lo sabes…

- Yo también tengo responsabilidades, Albert – le contestó Candy en tono algo molesto.

- Lo sé… Pero tu primera responsabilidad es con tu familia, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Candy incorporándose para mirarlo molesta - ¿Te parece que hago poco por nuestra familia?

- Yo no dije eso… - respondió Albert en tono tranquilo.

- ¡Pero lo insinuaste!

- ¿Ahora también lees la mente? – contestó en tono irónico.

- No te hagas el gracioso – dijo Candy liberándose el abrazo de Albert y poniéndose de pie – Sé perfectamente bien lo que dijiste. Es por Alex, ¿verdad?

- Puede ser…

- Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado estricto con él.

- No, querida. Lo que pasa es que **_tú_** eres demasiado blanda con él.

- ¡Pero es sólo un niño, Albert! No quiero que lo obligues a vivir lo que tú viviste…

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Albert sorprendido, incorporándose rápidamente - ¿Y qué se supone que es eso que yo viví, según tú?

- Oh, vamos, todos lo sabemos. Tus tutores, la disciplina de tu familia, sobre todo de la tía abuela, los secretos, las normas, la historia… Todas esas cosas que al final de cuentas no sirvieron para nada.

- ¿Cómo que para nada? – dijo Albert cada vez más molesto. La conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo inesperado.

- ¡Para nada! Mira lo que hizo tu familia contigo. ¡Mira cómo te han pagado después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos! No quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo, no quiero que nadie lo obligue a hacer algo que no quiere.

- Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Desde cuándo pedirle a un niño que se lave las manos y se ponga ropa limpia para cenar es un abuso de autoridad? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi familia en todo esto? – el tono de Albert denotaba decepción.

- No se trata sólo de eso…

- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces?

- De todo… De nada… ¡No sé!

- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas qué es lo que te pasa? – la enfrentó Albert – No creo que sea mi familia lo que te molesta.

- No me pasa nada – dijo Candy dándole la espalda – Sólo estoy cansada.

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a sacarme en cara los problemas que tengo con mi familia? ¿Crees que no los tengo claros? Después de todo soy yo el que ha tenido que vivirlos, no tú – contestó Albert en tono amargo.

- Por eso no quiero que Alex pase por lo mismo.

- ¡Alex no está pasando por lo mismo! – reclamó Albert, levantando la voz – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te tiene a ti, que lo malcrías en todo, y me tiene a mí, que trabajo todo el día para cuidarlo y que no le falte nada. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Sólo quiero que lo dejes ser un niño, nada más – le contestó Candy molesta.

- Pues muy bien, señora Andrew. Como usted guste. Pero le recuerdo que esta todavía es **_mi_** casa y ese niño sigue siendo **_mi_** hijo. Yo también tengo derecho a criarlo de la manera que me parezca más conveniente y no creo que malcriarlo sea lo mejor para él ni para nadie, ¿entendido?

- Yo sólo…

- Y una cosa más: sé que estoy arruinado y sé que nunca has querido a mi familia, pero te recuerdo que ya formas parte de ella. Si yo caigo, caemos todos. Es ahora cuando te necesito a mi lado, Candy. No mañana, ni pasado: ¡ahora!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Albert salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo. Candy sintió ganas de seguirlo, pero se contuvo. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y ya estaba suficientemente ofuscada. Ni siquiera entendía cómo la conversación había terminado con ambos discutiendo. ¿Qué pretendía Albert con esas palabras de macho dominante, recordándole que esa era su casa y que Alex era su hijo? Sintió deseos de gritar y llorar, pero sólo se cruzó de brazos y pateó con fuerza el suelo. ¡No lo haría! No le daría el gusto de verla llorando. Seguro era eso lo que él quería…

No, desde luego no era eso lo que Albert quería. Él tenía razón, lo sabía. Era ella la tonta que lo había ofendido y humillado con sus palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? De pronto Candy cayó en la cuenta de que lo había enfrentado con palabras duras y que le había refregado en la cara lo que más le dolía. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le habló de esa manera? ¡Albert no se lo merecía! Tenía que pedirle disculpas… pero ahora él no querría escucharla, y con razón.

Candy sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Los nervios le estaban cobrando un precio muy alto. Hasta ese día había sido capaz de manejar todo relativamente bien y ser un apoyo constante para su esposo, pero no tenía claro cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa actitud de optimismo permanente. Menos con todo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez debería sincerarse con Albert y decirle la verdad. Más temprano que tarde igual lo sabría y sería peor si se enteraba por otras personas. Neil, por ejemplo, adoraría poder llevarle el chisme. ¿Pero cómo decirle que estaban a punto de cerrar una de las cuatro clínicas porque los pacientes escaseaban y ningún banco quería darle un préstamo a la señora de William Andrew?

- _Tu primera responsabilidad es con tu familia, ¿recuerdas?_

¡Claro que lo recordaba! A cada momento, en cada segundo de su día. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo lo que hacía era por ellos? Con el corazón roto por las duras palabras de Albert y por su propia estupidez, Candy lloró. No quería ir a Nueva York. No quería volver a intentar nada en Nueva York. Pero el destino parecía empeñado en llevarla de regreso a esa maldita ciudad. ¿Deberían aceptar de una vez por todas la propuesta de Easton y Wallits?

- _Y una cosa más: sé que estoy arruinado y sé que nunca has querido a mi familia, pero te recuerdo que ya formas parte de ella. Si yo caigo, caemos todos. _

Sus palabras eran absolutamente ciertas: junto con Albert, todos estaban cayendo.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Hola a todas:_**

**_Estoy llegando a esa no muy cómoda situación en que estoy TAN metida en mi propia idea de la historia, que termino pensando en ella en todas partes y sólo quiero escribir y escribir. No es bueno, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero no es malo, porque así avanzo con la historia para alcanzar luego el final. ¡No saben cuánto me han animado sus comentarios! ¡No puedo creer que ya casi llegamos a los 450! WOWOWW!_**

**_Así que ahora me permito ahora responder algunos._**

**_Mysha: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! ¿Te encanta Charles? ¡Genial! Eres su primera fan (bueno... justo es decir que hasta ahora no había hecho mucho, así que todavía nos falta conocerlo un poquito más)._**

**_Blackcat2010: No, con Neil no hay caso. Me dio risa leer en comentarios anteriores que daba la impresión de que yo haría un Neil redimido. La verdad es una idea tentadora, pero Neil es Neil y en toda historia se necesita un antagonista. Aunque al final de cuentas, como tal vez ya comienzan a notar en este capítulo, no sé qué tan villano será este Neil. _**

**_Eydie: ¿Un hermanito para Alex? Hay varias aquí presentes que opinan igual. ¿No será esto reflejo de la típica presión social que recibimos las mujeres? Si estás soltera, "¿cuándo vas a tener novio?". Si tienes novio: "¿cuándo se van a casar?". Si estás casada, "¿cuándo encargan un bebé?" y si ya lo tienen, "¿cuándo encargan al hermanito?". Luego esa misma gente chismosea porque uno tiene muchos hijos :-D ¡NO hay cómo hacerle!_**

**_Magnolia A: Gracias, mi lumbago está mejor, pero creo que sólo en mi país encontraré remedio. Me aburrí de ir al médico en esta isla, los médicos son PÉSIMOS, así, con mayúsculas. Así que hay que seguir cuidándose. ¡Te envío un abrazo!_**

**_Paolau2: Bien lo has dicho: ¡qué suegro más odioso el de Neil!_**

**_Laila: Tengo que darme prisa actualizando, porque dejé pasar varias semanas, así que estoy en deuda. Dices muy bien sobre Neil que tiene otros "negocios". Y sobre el dueño de los ojos verdes... ¿quién más podría tener ojos verdes? ;-)_**

**_Lynda K: ¡Sí! Voy rápido. Hay que terminar esta hisotoria de una vez y hay que comenzar a atar los cabos sueltos. Creo que en este capítulo ya quedó claro cómo se atarán varios de ellos y, sobre todo, dónde se atarán. Al igual que Laila, tus sospechas van por buen camino ;-)_**

**_quevivacandy: El final para Candy y Albert lo tengo claro desde el comienzo del fic. No es nada trágico, pero tampoco es tan perfecto, como siempre. Falta un poco, en todo caso. Ahora, como habrás leído, la crisis también los empieza a afectar a ellos como familia. No podía ser todo tan perfecto. Pero si de algo te sirve, me permito recordarte que son fan de Albert de cooraaaazzoooooonnnn...aunque muchas veces no lo parezca :-)_**

**_Gatita Andrew: Me encantan sus comentarios con reflexiones y buena onda. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!_**

**_sayuri1707: ¿Quiénes son? A algunos ya los conocen y muy pronto verás qué papel juegan en la historia. Sólo falta que entren tres nuevos personajes que aquí ya fueron insinuados. Neil no está solo y necesitará a varias personas para lograr su objetivo. ¡Sigue atenta!_**

**_Eso por ahora. A las casi 220 personas que leen Pupilas, ¡GRACIAS! Y sobre todo, gracias por su paciencia, por los comentarios y por la buena onda. _**

**_Abrazos y hasta la próxima actualización!_**

**_PCR_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 31**

Nadie quedó indiferente ante la obra de teatro. El público, en respetuoso silencio, se emocionó y vibró con cada escena. Muchos, la mayoría, llegaron hasta las lágrimas. Había algo duro y a la vez humano en una obra que presentaba la guerra en su más cruda forma, sobre todo porque la tragedia estaba aún fresca en la mente y la piel del mundo entero.

Charles, sentado junto a Camille, sintió nostalgia por su familia y dolor por las muchas víctimas que había atendido durante el conflicto. Ahora podría estar en medio de la elegancia y la buena vida de Nueva York, pero el trauma de la guerra nunca se olvida. Colette, sentada a continuación de Camille, bromeó por algunos instantes, pero luego se mantuvo en un sepulcral y muy poco usual silencio. Camille entendía muy bien la razón. Demasiado bien, tal vez. Cuando la mujer secó disimuladamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, Lefevre le tomó la mano y se la apretó con cariño, en un mudo gesto de comprensión y apoyo. Colette asintió en silencio. No volvería a hablar durante el resto de la jornada.

Terry, por su parte, también estaba conmovido, no sólo por la obra, sino por el impacto que ésta causaba en el público. El silencio, las lágrimas, la ovación furiosa al término de la función, las actuaciones brutalmente reales y profundas… Era sin lugar a dudas una obra maestra. Las lágrimas de Colette, sin embargo, lo tomaron por sorpresa. No pensó que la díscola mujer fuera capaz de tales demostraciones, pero qué va: todo el mundo tiene corazón. En silencio, como todo caballero, le entregó su pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Colette se lo agradeció con una sonrisa a todas luces forzada.

Camille, en cambio, vivió la obra de manera muy distinta. El recuerdo de sus padres la golpeó con fuerza, pero se negó a flaquear frente a los demás. En cuanto la función terminó, alegó que se sentía muy cansada y que deseaba volver de inmediato al hotel. Charles comprendió que no era buena idea insistir y condujo al grupo prontamente de vuelta al hotel. La presencia de Terry lo había sorprendido al principio, simplemente porque cualquier hombre es siempre un potencial rival del enamorado no correspondido. Le bastaron unos instantes, sin embargo, para darse cuenta de que nada debía temer del actor, pues estaba allí por la amistad que lo ligaba a Colette.

El camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio. Una vez en el hotel, Charles se separó del grupo para conversar con Camille antes de retirarse. Colette, en cambio, decidió volver a su habitación de inmediato.

- ¿Puede encargarse de ella? – le preguntó a Terry antes de retirarse.

- Descuide, Colette. ¿Está usted bien?

- No, no lo estoy – dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – lamentaba ver a su amiga en tal estado.

- Sólo encargarse de que Camille no tenga problemas para regresar a la suite.

- Así lo haré.

- Y por favor, prométame que no volverá a lanzarla por el ascensor – bromeó Colette con una leve sonrisa.

Terry se sintió enternecido. Sea lo que fuera que Colette había revivido durante la obra, era muy doloroso, pero a diferencia de otras personas, como Camille por ejemplo, en lugar de responder a la vida con amargura y frialdad, ella prefería darle una sonrisa. Por un momento, Terry recordó a una jovencita alocada y pecosa que tenía una actitud similar. Y de pronto, sintió nostalgia.

- Sea fuerte, Colette – le dijo el actor en voz baja. Para su sorpresa, la abrazó – Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto.

- Lo mismo digo yo. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Camille y Duval aún conversaban, así que Terry decidió esperar a una distancia prudente. Finalmente, Duval se acercó para despedirse del actor, haciéndole una leve inclinación. Terry le agradeció una vez por la ayuda y, de paso, le prometió recomendar sus servicios a todos sus amigos actores y directores. Si de verdad lo hacía, le contestó Duval, su futuro estaría asegurado. Terry sonrió.

- Soy un hombre de palabra, doctor. Además, tengo la mejor de las impresiones sobre su labor. Yo me encargaré de promocionarlo.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Charles con una amplia sonrisa.

Miró por última vez a Camille, le besó la mano y partió. La escena hizo que Terry se sintiera algo incómodo. ¿Estaba actuando de chaperón? ¿A su edad? ¿Con Lefevre? Inaudito.

- Colette me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación. Me temó que no se sentía del todo bien.

- Lo sé…

Camille se permitió dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

- Veo que no sólo a ella le afectó la obra… - comentó casualmente Terry.

- No, no sólo a ella. ¿Y qué hay de usted?

- ¿Yo? Creo que fue magnífica.

- Sí… Excelente actores. De verdad me sorprendieron.

- A mí también.

Terry y Camille no tenían en común nada, salvo dos pésimas experiencias. Entre ambos no había tema de conversación y cada uno era consciente de la poca simpatía que despertaba en el otro. Ambos miraron el piso, sintiéndose al fuera de lugar.

- Será mejor que la acompañe a su habitación – dijo Terry haciendo un ademán para que ella se adelantara.

- No se preocupe, puedo ir sola.

- Desde luego que sí, pero le prometí a Colette que la acompañaría.

- Ustedes dos se han hecho muy buenos amigos – comentó Camille con una sonrisa amable.

- Colette es una mujer muy interesante – admitió Terry.

- Lo sé. Parece que siempre tiene algo ingenioso que decir.

- Cierto.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, pasaron frente al bar del hotel. Una melancólica melodía llamó la atención de Camille.

- Oh… esa canción… - dijo Camille dirigiéndose hacia el bar.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Terry siguiéndola.

- Hace mucho que no la oía…

Terry notó que la expresión de Camille cambiaba, sorprendida por la melodía.

- J'adore cette chanson… - dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a una mesa del bar - ¿Le importa si…?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas – le respondió Terry tomando una silla para ayudarla a sentarse, mientras él se acomodaba a su lado.

Por los siguientes minutos, el pianista tocó una hermosa _chanson_ francesa que para ese entonces había comenzado a traspasar las fronteras. Con el correr de los años, _Parlez-moi d'amour _terminaría por convertirse un verdadero himno de los enamorados del mundo entero y sería interpretada por los grandes. Terry escuchó en silencio. La pieza era sencilla, pero hermosa. Cuando la música terminó, Camille siguió aún en silencio por varios instantes, absorta en sus recuerdos, lo cual le dio tiempo al actor de observarla. Era lamentable que su rostro aún tuviera rastros del desafortunado accidente. Con todo, Camille parecía estar bien. Incluso era bonita, pensó para sus adentros.

- ¿Gusta tomar algo antes de subir a su habitación, mademoiselle? – preguntó Terry sólo por cortesía.

- Claro… - respondió Camille en forma casi automática.

La respuesta sorprendió a Terry. No imaginaba que la chica aceptaría. Genial. Ahora tendría que cumplir.

- ¿Qué le gustaría?

- Sólo un té… no puedo tomar nada más, porque estoy tomando varios medicamentos.

- Muy bien… vuelvo en seguida.

La obra, la hermosa melodía que acababa de oír, las lágrimas de Colette… todo se juntaba en su corazón y la emocionaba. No tenía ganas de llorar. Sólo sentía añoranza por cariños del pasado. Pero… ¿era eso lo que realmente sentía? Aunque su relación con Tom había terminado hacía ya mucho tiempo, Camille aún recordaba la vez que oyeron juntos esa misma canción en París, cuando ella pensaba que estarían juntos para siempre. El tiempo se encargó muy pronto de demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba. ¿Qué sería ahora de Tom? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Habría formado una familia?

¿Pensaría en ella de vez en cuando? Tal vez no. Y aunque lo hiciera, lo más probable es que no guardara buenos recuerdos de su relación. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Si tal vez hubiese sido menos hermética, si en lugar de jugar a los misterios hubiese sido franca y le hubiese dicho la verdad:

S_oy Camille Lefevre, estoy aquí porque quiero saber más de los  
__Andrew, soy francesa y no quiero vivir para siempre en este país_…

Pero no. En lugar de eso, se había inventado un nombre y un pasado falsos, para luego darse uno y mil trabajos para ocultar su verdadera identidad y disfrutar de libertad. El precio que había pagado había sido altísimo y al final lo había conseguido: era libre… y estaba sola.

En todos los años que habían transcurrido desde que Tom terminó con ella en París, Camille se había negado tercamente a volver a abrir su corazón. Aunque había salido con uno o dos pretendientes franceses, ninguno pasó de ser sólo eso, un pretendiente. Sin embargo, comenzaba a darse cuenta de estaba demasiado sola. Al mundo le presentaba la imagen de una mujer dura, fría y calculadora, capaz de todo. Pero en realidad era aún una niña asustada y solitaria.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Terry depositando una taza de té frente a Camille.

- Gracias.

Terry tomó. Había pedido también una taza de té. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido inadecuada, pensó.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Camille?

- Claro…

- No puedo jactarme de conocer tan bien a madame Bellamy, pero no recuerdo haberla visto tan triste como hoy.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Puedo tal vez saber la causa?

- ¿Colette no le ha contado nada al respecto?

- A decir verdad, no.

- Entonces, Terry – dijo Camille en tono amable –, creo que no me corresponde a mí hacerlo. Si ustedes son amigos, ella se lo contará en su momento. Lamento no poder ayudarlo.

- Comprendo – asintió Terry admirando la lealtad de Camille- Ustedes son muy buenas amigas… ¿Hace mucho que trabaja para usted?

- Más o menos... Colette es una gran persona. Le debo mucho.

- Aunque me doy cuenta de que son muy distintas y ella disfruta haciéndola rabiar – sonrió Terry.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Camille sonriendo – Colette piensa que me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio y yo creo que ella se lo toma todo en forma demasiado relajada.

- Tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien.

- No sé si nos llevamos tan bien, pero creo que formamos un buen equipo. Imagino que debe ser algo similar a la relación que usted tiene con su agente.

- ¿Con Mark? No, Mark y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro – contestó Terry negando con la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que para los artistas era fundamental llevarse bien con sus agentes.

- Nos llevamos bien, eso está claro. Y es cierto, le debo muchísimo. Llevamos trabajando juntos muchos años, desde cuando aún vivía en Nueva York y trabajaba en el teatro. Él fue quien me ayudó a llegar al cine y se lo agradezco. Pero… no sé… últimamente no tengo tan claro si es ese el trabajo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Pero usted es aún muy joven! – dijo Camille sorprendida – Habla casi como ya pensara retirarse de los escenario.

- ¿No se aburre usted de hacer lo mismo todos los días?

- Bueno… Sí – admitió Camille – Pero usted tiene una buena vida, se divierte en fiestas, es famoso y tiene éxito. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Terry sonrió enigmático.

- Veo que para usted la vida se define en términos monetarios, mademoiselle.

- Perdón, no quise decir eso…

- Pero lo dijo. Y supongo que tiene buenas razones para creer que todos somos iguales. O al menos que yo soy así. Pero aunque usted no lo crea, no lo soy. He tenido mucho éxito en casi todo lo que me he propuesto, pero sé que la vida es más que fama, fortuna, viajes y noches de fiesta… Para el mundo es muy fácil atribuirnos una imagen frívola y supongo que nosotros tenemos la culpa porque hacemos todo para que la gente así nos vea. Nadie quiere más dramas de los que ya hay en la vida diaria. Mientras más inalcanzables parezcamos, más atractivos somos para el público. Una parte de nuestra "verdad" es la presentamos a la gente, la otra parte es la que el público, con ayuda de la prensa, se inventa sobre nosotros.

- Pero usted es muy celoso de su vida privada… o al menos eso es lo que todos dicen.

- Trato de mantener mi vida privada lo más lejos posible de las banalidades de este negocio, pero es muy difícil no caer en ese juego. El mundo del cine tiene cero empatía por la vida personal, Camille. Eso, a la larga, es agotador, porque uno termina interpretando un papel en la pantalla y otro ante los demás. Sólo cuando estoy en mi casa puedo ser yo mismo.

- Sí, sé a lo que se refiere – contestó Lefevre dejando la cuchara en su platillo – En el mundo de los negocios sucede algo similar. No hay espacio para mostrarse débil ni para pestañar. Hay que estar siempre lista para la batalla, calculando los próximos movimientos, definiendo a qué reunión ir para encontrarse con los socios más atractivos… Es agotador.

- Lo sé… Al final del día, uno está muy solo – dijo Terry sin quitar la vista de su taza de té.

- Es difícil mantener este papel todo el tiempo…

- Y me imagino que debe ser mucho más difícil en su caso. Es usted muy joven y ha llegado muy lejos en el mundo de los negocios… -insinuó Terry.

- Así es… - concordó Camille bajando la vista.

- Su familia…

- Desde luego… ellos y… - Lefevre hizo una pausa – Mis amigos… no sé… Al final del día uno ya no sabe en quién confiar.

- Es verdad. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Cada vez que alguien se acerca, siempre pienso en qué estará buscando, qué gana con trabajar conmigo, con entrevistarme o aparecer a mi lado en una fiesta.

- ¡Cierto! – concordó Camille mirándolo sorprendida – A mí me pasa igual. Supongo que por eso la gente me tilda de despreciativa, porque prefiero estar sola. Pero la verdad es que nadie se acerca a mí porque quiera ser mi amigo. Todos tienen sus propios intereses. Imagino que en su caso debe ser aún más complicado, sobre todo considerando que el cine está lleno de aduladores.

- Los aduladores son algo así como las sirenas de las leyendas. Sólo susurran lo que queremos escuchar para aprovecharse de la situación. Otro cuento aparte son los fans – dijo Terry con fastidio – Hay algunas personas que son simpáticas y de verdad parecen apreciar tu trabajo, pero en el momento en que le das un poco más de atención a uno de ellos, el resto se pone envidioso. Son como niños, todos reclaman y gritan para llamar tu atención. Muchos creen tener derecho sobre tu tiempo y tu espacio y no dudan en perseguirte o en obligarte a posar para una foto aunque ya tengan veinte. Lo único que consiguen es que uno termine harto. Al final todo se vuelve algo mecánico y les dices a todos lo mismo: "Oh, gracias por estar aquí de nuevo" o "Qué bien te queda ese vestido", "Hace tiempo que no te veía" o la tontería que sea. Siempre funciona. Todos quedan felices y así uno logra salir del trámite lo antes posible.

- ¿Todos? – sonrió Camille - ¿No debería ser más bien "todas"? La mayoría de su fans son mujeres…

- Bueno… sí… - aceptó Terry.

El actor bajó la vista y, para su gran sorpresa, Camille creyó notar que se sonrojaba. ¿Sería posible? El arrogante, insoportable, exitoso y atractivo Terry Grantchester en el fondo era… ¿tímido? ¡Imposible!

- ¿Cuántas fans tiene? – le preguntó Camille en tono alegre.

- No sé… varias, supongo.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Terry, no sea modesto! – lo increpó Lefevre – Todo el mundo sabe que usted es negocio seguro.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Terry levantando la vista.

- Quiero decir… En la industria… - trató de corregirse Camille, al notar que sus palabras no le habían hecho ninguna gracia a Terry - Todos saben que usted es sinónimo de éxito de taquilla. Por eso los estudios se pelean por usted, ¿o me equivoco?

- Quisiera pensar que eso es porque ser un buen actor, no sólo porque hay muchas personas que dicen ser mis fans…

- Terry… - dijo Camille sonriendo – No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, ¿quiere? Desde luego que usted es un buen actor, pero en el cine, no es eso lo que más importa.

- Usted parece entender mucho de estas cosas…

- Algo… Tengo algunas inversiones en Los Ángeles, algunos negocios con un par de productoras y empresas de publicidad… ¿Recuerda que se lo comenté hace varios años?

- Pensé que era sólo parte de su plan, como usted lo llamó después.

- Al principio sí, pero luego me di cuenta de que el cine es de verdad un muy buen negocio. Así que creo que algo he aprendido en estos años.

- Supongo que tiene razón – admitió Terry de malas ganas – Pero estoy harto de todo esto.

- ¿De qué? ¿De la fama, el dinero, el amor de sus fans?

- Hablo en serio, señorita Lefevre.

- Yo también, señor Grantchester.

- Usted tiene muchísimo más que yo. ¿Es feliz? – la increpó Terry.

- ¿Feliz?

- Sí… Feliz. Ya sabe, sentirse satisfecha, segura, tranquila… contenta. ¿Es usted feliz?

Camille bajó la vista. Terry comprendió que había dado en el blanco.

- Podría seguir haciendo esto por muchos años, pero aunque suene exagerado lo que voy a decir, no quiero seguir siendo un esclavo. El trabajo de Mark es conseguir los mejores guiones y los mejores contratos. No creo que hay un agente mejor que él en el mercado, pero… ya estoy cansado. A veces pienso… bueno, no sé… A veces pienso que me gustaría hacer algo diferente, formar una familia, llevar una vida tranquila…

- Pero sólo tiene que elegir a una de sus fans…

- Supongo que no habla en serio… -dijo Terry en tono molesto.

- Desde luego que sí. Ellas lo adoran y usted lo sabe. Cualquiera de ellas daría la vida por estar a su lado, ¿no es eso lo necesita para formar una familia? –le preguntó Camille en tono burlón.

- Jamás tendría una relación con una fan– contestó Terry en tono definitivo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Camille sorprendida – Pero yo pensé que usted… O sea… que los actores…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos llevamos a una fan distinta a la cama cada noche?

- No sé si tanto, pero…

- Oh, vamos Camille, ¿usted de verdad se cree todas esas historias? ¡Es todo parte de la publicidad para mantener al público expectante!

- Pero, ¿realmente nunca ha estado con una fan?

- He estado muchísimas veces con fans… – respondió Terry haciendo una pausa. La joven sonrió satisfecha, creyendo haber dado en el clavo -, pero sólo en fiestas o en la alfombra roja. Jamás he dormido con ninguna de ellas, ni tampoco pienso hacerlo. Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza tener siquiera una amistad con alguna de ellas. Ninguna me conoce. Todas sus promesas de amor las hacen al personaje que ellas se han creado en la mente. Es de eso de lo que están enamoradas, del actor, del protagonista de alguna película, del personaje que les vende la prensa. No de lo que uno es en realidad. tendría que ser idiota para embarcarme en una relación sentimental con alguien que no me conoce ni siente nada por mí. Sé que muchos colegas no comparten mi opinión y también es cierto que muchas fans y aspirantes a actriz se ofrecen descaradamente, pero… bueno, yo soy un caballero, mademoiselle, no un villano.

Camille enrojeció de vergüenza. Se había propuesto incomodarlo y había terminado ella en el banquillo.

- ¿Y qué hay de usted? – preguntó Terry sabiendo que estaba en posición de interrogarla mientras aún estaba intimidada - ¿No piensa casarse? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Formar una familia?

- No lo sé.

- Oh, vamos, no me mienta. Todas las mujeres quieren eso, ¿no?

- Y usted seguro sabe mucho de mujeres…

- Mmmm… no me quejo – aceptó Terry – Pero no con fans. Nunca con fans. Jamás abusaría de ellas. A usted, en cambio, no se le conocen muchos novios – se aventuró a sugerir el actor con cautela.

- La prensa habla sólo estupideces. ¿No recuerda que hace años la prensa nos hizo "novios"?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa fue la relación más breve y accidentada de mi vida – dijo Terry.

Los dos se miraron a la cara. Por breves instantes, sintieron como si se miraran por primera vez. Entendiendo cuán distintos eran, ambos rompieron en una sonora y larga carcajada.

- ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que me ha pasado en la vida! – dijo Camille entre risa y risa.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – admitió Terry - ¿Cuántas veces nos habíamos visto antes? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

- Ya ni me acuerdo – contestó Camille conteniendo la risa.

- Bueno… lamento haber sido un novio tan poco constante – continuó Terry con la broma.

- Descuide, ya lo superé.

- Sí, así veo… ¿Con el doctor Duval, debo suponer…?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Terry, por favor! Charles y yo…

- _…Somos solamente amigos_… - terminó Terry la frase en tono aburrido.

- Desde luego… - Camille se sonrojó.

- ¡Camille, por favor! – rió Terry de nuevo de buena gana - ¡La de veces que yo he dicho lo mismo! "No, no, somos solamente amigos".

- ¡Pero es verdad! – se defendió Camille cada vez más apenada.

- Bueno, usted lo verá como un amigo, pero el buen Duval obviamente no la mira con ojos de amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó Lefevre en tono casi inocente.

- Camille – dijo Terry inclinándose hacia ella – No quisiera ser grosero ni menos poner en aprietos al doctor, pero… Mademoiselle, sólo un hombre enamorado mira a una mujer como él la mira a usted. No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta…

- Bueno… no sé…

- ¡Ay, por favor! – rió Terry – Usted mejor que nadie sabe que Charles no la mira con ojos de amigo. O sea, cuando vio que esta noche las iba a acompañar, me fulminó con la mirada. De no haber estado Colette, creo que mi vida habría corrido peligro.

- Charles sería incapaz de dañar a nadie…

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Qué ternura! ¡Usted también está enamorada!

- ¡No! –se apuró a negar Camille, como si la acusaran de haber matado a alguien.

- Vamos, admítalo – bromeó Terry.

- No, no sé de qué habla…

- Oiga, Camille… Sé que usted es una señorita y no quiero ser grosero, pero por favor: ambos somos adultos. Si le gusta el doctor Duval, no tiene por qué ocultarlo. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a enamorarse.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorada…

- No todavía… - sentenció Terry – Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sólo necesitan conocerse un poco más…

- Ya nos conocemos hace años…

- Él a usted sí, pero no creo que usted a él.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Camille intrigada.

- Quiero decir que evidentemente él la quiere hace mucho tiempo, pero usted parece decidida a ignorarlo. ¿Por qué? Duval parece ser un buen tipo…

- Bueno, no todo es tan sencillo… -comentó Camille.

- ¡No me diga que está enamorado de otro hombre! Porque eso sí que sería muy trágico: ¡el típico argumento de película de amor! Heroína enamorada del villano y el héroe no correspondido. ¡No, Camille! Eso sí que no me lo creo – dijo Terry riendo sin parar.

A Camille, en cambio, se le borró la sonrisa de una plumada. El inglés no tardó mucho en notar el cambio.

- Oh… perdón…Yo… yo sólo bromeaba, no quise…

- No se preocupe, no pasa nada.

No fue necesario que Camille dijera más. Terry comprendió de inmediato que de todas las posibles estupideces que podría haberle dicho, había dado en el clavo con la peor; él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que significaba un amor no correspondido.

- De verdad lo siento, mademoiselle, no pensé que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo pudiera sentir amor por otra persona?

- No quise…

- Todos piensan lo mismo – dijo la joven simulando que no le importaba.

- Tal vez porque esa es la imagen que **_usted_** le muestra al mundo, Camille.

- No sé de qué me habla…

- Sí lo sabe, mademoiselle. En el fondo, usted también es una gran actriz y le pasa igual que a nosotros: una parte de su historia es la que usted quiere mostrarle al mundo; la otra parte la inventa la gente sola.

- La gente siempre se ha sentido con el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida…

- La gente siempre se sentirá con derecho a hablar de los demás, Camille. Pero eso no significa que lo que ellos digan sea cierto, ni tampoco debería condicionar sus sentimientos. Sólo usted sabe la verdad de su vida. Eso lo único que importa.

Camille miró su taza de té y guardó silencio. Terry tenía razón.

- No puedo mostrarme débil en este negocio, Terry. Eso sería mi ruina.

- Su negocio no es su vida, Camille. Ese es el punto. No necesita mantener esa coraza de indiferencia y dureza puesta durante cada segundo de su vida. Tampoco necesita ser siempre fuerte y tenerlo todo bajo control. Tal vez no soy el más indicado del mundo para decir esto, porque yo mismo llevo años escondiéndome en mi trabajo, pero… no sé… últimamente he llegado a comprender que no vale la pena vivir así, arrancando siempre del dolor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿A usted también le rompieron el corazón?

- ¿También? – preguntó Terry en tono significativo.

- Fue la señora Andrew… Candice White, ¿verdad? – preguntó directa Camille.

Terry se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Hacía años, demasiados año que nadie le preguntaba en forma tan directa sobre su relación con Candy. La última en hacerlo había sido su madre, a quien no le respondió. No supo qué decirle a Camille. Su silencio fue más elocuente que mil palabras.

- Si le sirve de consuelo y quiere reírse un poco, piense que tal vez en algún momento fuimos cuñados, Terry. En mi caso fue Thomas Stevenson… el hermano de Candy.

Terry se la quedó mirando boquiabierto, con ojos enormes, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Mi té ya se enfrió… ¿le parece si pido algo más fuerte para los dos?

Terry asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. Con un leve gesto, Lefevre llamó a uno de los mozos, pidió un whisky para Terry y un cóctel sin alcohol para ella.

- Por favor, no me mire con esa cara, Terry – dijo Camille mientras, para su sorpresa, le tocaba el mentón con un dedo para ayudarlo a cerrar la boca – La gente va a pensar que le estoy confesando un crimen.

Pocos minutos después, el mozo depositó las dos copas en la mesa.

- Todo comenzó hace años, cuando aún nadie me conocía en este país y tuve la brillante idea de querer conocer de cerca a los Andrew…

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Me parece prudente interrumpir la conversación en este punto. Ustedes ya conocen la historia, pero ellos, desde luego, están recién por enterarse. En una de ésas, Terry termina por convertirse en el mejor aliado de Duval. Candy y Albert, en cambio, están en un momento totalmente distinto.**_

_**Espero subir el próximo capítulo en un par de días. ¡Ah! La canción pueden encontrarla en YouTube (ya saben que FFnet no deja publicar vínculos, así que es perdido intentarlo). Existen literalmente decenas de versiones en distintos idiomas, pero para este capítulo me inspiré en la versión de 1940 de Lucienne Boyer :-)**_

_**Eydie, Isaura, quevivacandy, GINAA, Clara Grandchester, Blackcat2010, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Paolau2, Lynda K., Rosa Amanda, Magnolia A, Shadow 13... mis queridas y fieles lectoras y comentaristas, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias mil veces por su apoyo, por sus palabras y por sus peticiones! :-)**_

_**¡Abrazos!**_

_**PCR**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 32**

Durante su vida, Albert había aprendido muchas cosas. Unas buenas, otras no tanto. Había cometido muchos errores, algunos enmendables, otros imposibles de solucionar. También había conocido a mucha gente de muy distinta clase, había vivido en distintos lugares del mundo, hablaba con fluidez al menos tres idiomas y había realizado los más diversos oficios. Sin embargo, había un conocimiento que la vida le había negado y ése era justamente el que más necesitaba en ese momento: no sabía ser esposo. Desde luego, eso es algo que a nadie se le enseña, pero Albert tenía una desventaja que jugaba pesadamente en su contra: nunca tuvo una familia y los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre eran de él como hombre viudo. Junto a George, desde luego, tampoco había podido aprender gran cosa.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, su mujer tampoco tenía experiencia alguna en materia de vida familiar. Casi todo el mundo sigue el modelo aprendido en casa, para bien o para mal. Ellos, en cambio, huérfanos ambos, debían arreglárselas con instinto, cariño y grandes dosis de paciencia. Pero en tiempo de crisis como la que estaban viviendo, todo eso escaseara.

Tras la discusión con Candy, Albert subió a su recámara, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama furioso, dando la espalda a la puerta. Dormir le había resultado imposible, porque por su cabeza pasaban mil ideas, mil respuestas que debió haberle dado a Candy y mil formas en que seguiría demostrando su autoridad. Porque era eso, su autoridad, lo que estaba en juego. Como todo hombre, necesitaba sentirse el cabeza de su hogar, sobre todo él, criado desde la cuna para ser la cabeza de una familia tradicional y sus negocios. Ahora, en cambio, había sido relegado a un mero rol de consejero, sin poder de decisión y sin autoridad más que la que los miembros de los Andrew le quisieran conceder por cariño a las viejas tradiciones. En la práctica, sin embargo, su importancia era prácticamente nula y así se lo hacían sentir cada día y a cada hora en la empresa y las reuniones. Aunque Neil no lo hacía, el resto no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo.

Candy parecía empeñada a hacer lo mismo que la familia de la cual renegaba. Cuestionaba la autoridad de Albert como padre. Le recordaba que ella debía trabajar porque él había fallado como proveedor. A los ojos de Albert, Candy desafiaba su autoridad como padre de familia y esposo y eso era algo que no iba a soportar. Alex era su hijo y ella su esposa. Aunque el dinero ya no abundara, él todavía era el jefe de esa familia y su mujer no debía descuidar a su hijo en nombre del trabajo.

Albert dio otra vuelta sobre su cama, furioso. Respiró hondo. No. No era verdad. Sabía que no era verdad. Candy no lo estaba cuestionando, ni tampoco había descuidado a su hijo por causa del trabajo. Eran un equipo, lo sabía muy bien. ¡Pero ella era tan mal criadora! Alex ya había descubierto su punto débil y no dejaría de explotarlo, por eso él tenía que hacerle ver la situación a Candy para que el problema no pasara a mayores. Sabía que Candy lo quería, que no trataba de competir con él… aunque una vez lo había hecho. Y él había perdido miserablemente. ¡Pero sólo porque se cometió un error en los documentos! Y en realidad no le ganó Candy, sino que Camille Lefevre.

¡Ahhh! Camille Lefevre. Albert se giró nuevamente sobre la cama, furioso de nuevo. Condenada mujer. Qué bueno que Tom no había llegado a formalizar su relación con ella. Haberla tenido de cuñada habría sido una condena demasiado grande para él, sobre todo considerando su posición actual. Pero entre tener cerca a la Lefevre o a los Leagan, sin duda era mejor la primera. Al menos con Camille sabía de qué se trataba el juego: ella nunca perdía. Neil, en cambio, le parecía demasiado amable. De sólo pensar que en pocos días ocuparía la casa que por derecho propio le correspondía a él y su familia… Tal vez Candy tenía razón en cuestionar su autoridad. Después de todo, no había sido capaz ni siquiera de defender su propia casa.

Albert dio otra vuelta sobre la cama y dio un pesado suspiro. La claridad de la noche apenas iluminaba su habitación y poniéndose el brazo derecho sobre la frente, fijó la vista en la nada. ¿A dónde iba su vida? Todo era de pronto tan confuso. Cuando nació Alex, trazó tantos planes para él, se hizo tantas ilusiones de los viajes que harían juntos, de los lugares que visitarían y las aventuras que él también tendría. Desde luego, él más que nadie entendía que el niño tenía derecho a trazar su propio destino, pero para su sorpresa, cada vez que lo imaginaba adulto, lo había visto a cargo de las empresas, como el cabeza de la familia.

De pronto Albert se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que le pesara, estaba profundamente ligado a las tradiciones de los Andrew. ¿Qué tal si Alex quería ser marino, cocinero o escritor? ¿Qué tal si no le interesaban los negocios? ¿Qué pasaría si Alex decidiera que no quería seguir las tradiciones? Albert sonrió con tristeza. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Si ya no tenía el título de cabeza de las empresas, menos aún podría heredárselo a Alex ni a nadie. Neil también tenía hijos, dos según recordaba. Sin duda él también querría que ellos asumieran el control de las empresas, lo cual le parecía absurdo, impensable, pero sobre todo… ¡ridículo! ¿Por qué tendrían que recibir esos niños un cargo así? ¿Sólo porque eran hijos de Neil? ¿Y qué tal si había alguien más capacitado que ellos? ¿Desde cuándo la presidencia de una empresa era un título real?

La idea de Neil traspasando el poder y la autoridad a sus hijos le cayó a Albert como un balde de agua fría en la noche. Nunca antes se había detenido a mirar los hechos desde ese punto de vista. Era verdad: la presidencia de las empresas no era una monarquía, ni menos algo que se heredara. El puesto de presidente no era cuestión de sangre, debía ser cuestión de idoneidad. No era para el niño que llevara el apellido Andrew, sino para el mejor. La situación actual así lo demostraba. Neil era ahora el mejor.

Eso era.

¡Eso era!

Ahí estaba el verdadero cambio del consejo, su verdadera innovación. No era sólo un castigo para él, sino que, más bien, un ajustarse a los tiempos. Albert se sentó en la cama, sobresaltado. Si él era reemplazable, Alex lo era aún más. Y si el futuro de Alex no era la presidencia de las empresas… ¿qué era entonces?

**- p - p -p - p - p -**

La conversación entre Camille y Terry se extendió mucho más allá de lo que jamás pensaron que lograrían conversar sin caer en sus amargas ironías. Lefevre le contó con lujo de detalles cómo ingresó al matrimonio de los Britter, cómo Tom la siguió y le insistió hasta que finalmente se encontraron, sólo por casualidad, en el pueblo. Rió recordando el asedio implacable de Tom y cómo ella, sin quererlo, le rompió una ceja con un pesado libro. Recordó a Tom ganando el rodeo y declarándole abiertamente su admiración, mientras ella luchaba por esconder las emociones que él le hacía sentir, oculta bajo el nombre de Lorraine. Resistió cuanto le fue posible, confesó, pero el amor había demostrado ser más fuerte y más ingenuo que su cautela. Se enamoró aun sabiendo que lo de ellos era imposible, y le mintió, pensando que tal vez así podría mantenerlo a salvo de la lucha de poder que ella estaba librando. Había pensado ganarla a como diera lugar, porque en cuanto se librara del consejo y de su principal asesor (quien ella pensaba entonces que había enviado asesinar a sus padres), le confesaría la verdad a Tom, le explicaría toda la situación y así podrían iniciar una vida juntos.

Todo se había ido a la basura el día que Terry Grantchester apareció en su vida, comentó medio en broma, medio en serio Camille. Ella había querido usarlo para despistar al consejo y el consejo, en cambio, terminó usándolo para intentar destruirla a ella. Por poco lo lograron. De no haber sido por la ayuda que entonces le prestaba George Johnson, lo más probable es que todos sus planes hubiesen fracasado.

- ¿George Johnson? – preguntó sorprendido de nuevo Terry – Pero… supongo que no es el mismo George Johnson que trabajaba con Albert, ¿verdad?

- Es el mismo…

- ¿Y cómo se las arregló para arrebatarle a George Johnson a Albert? - ¡Cielo santo! Esa mujer era mucho más hábil de lo que él imaginaba.

- No fue necesario, Terry. El señor Johnson había renunciado años antes a las empresas Andrew.

- No puede ser…

Terry, desde luego, había perdido la pista a la historia de los Andrew hacía ya muchos años. Supo por la prensa que Albert era el tío abuelo William y luego, durante su noviazgo con Candy, se enteró de muchos más detalles. Hasta donde recordaba, George era ciegamente leal a Albert. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese renunciado?

- Mucha gente le tiene un amor casi reverencial a William Andrew, señor Grantchester. Yo, en cambio, tengo una opinión muy distinta de él y eso se lo debo a Candy.

Camille se dio entonces el lujo de referirle a Terry lo ocurrido hacía muchos años, cuando Albert y Candy se enfrentaron por unos terrenos, negociación que él perdió como un tonto (dijo Camille), porque llevado por la arrogancia no se dio cuenta de los errores que había en la documentación. Terry recordaba haber leído algunas notas al respecto, pero desde luego jamás supo que la gran artífice de la caída de Albert había sido Camille Lefevre. No pudo evitar reír de buena gana cuando la chica le comentó las palabras finales que Candy le había dirigido a Albert antes de abandonar la sala de reuniones.

- "Nada de resentimientos, ¿eh? Negocios son negocios, ¿cierto, Albert?" – dijo Camille imitando la voz de Candy.

- ¿En serio le dijo eso? – preguntó Terry aguantando la risa.

- Tal cual. Yo sólo pensé que el tipo era un hombrecito patético y bien merecido se tenía eso y más. Trató muy mal a Candy. De verdad no me entra en la cabeza que haya terminado casándose con ese insoportable. George lo adora y siempre dice que por entonces "su niño" estaba pasando por un mal momento.

- ¿Lo llama "su niño"?

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Camille dándole una leve palmada en la rodilla a Terry. Era la primera vez que tenía un gesto de tal confianza con él – Yo lo molesto y lo llamo así. Para George sigue siendo "el señor Andrew" o bien, "Albert".

- Pero debe reconocer que Albert le ayudó mucho para terminar con los problemas con su consejo – le recordó Terry.

- Sí, eso es verdad – aceptó Camille – La verdad me sorprendió. No esperaba que él se comportaría como lo hizo: fue todo un caballero.

- Albert **_es_** todo un caballero – enfatizó Terry.

- No sé… En realidad el señor Andrew me confunde. Todos los que lo conocen hablan de él con admiración y cariño y es verdad, conmigo fue todo un caballero. Aunque claro, como le dije antes, yo lo tenía por el cuello y no le quedaba otra alternativa más que cooperar. En fin, tal vez el secreto está en no hacer nunca negocios con él. Es horrible como contrincante.

- Pero hasta donde sé, usted siempre le ha ganado.

- No siempre. Eso es un mito. Le gané cuando fue necesario y cuando me convenía hacerlo. Cuando un negocio es malo, no pierdo el tiempo en ganarlo sólo para demostrar que soy la mejor. Eso es muestra de inseguridad y, modestia aparte, no creo que tenga ya nada más que probarle a nadie. Además, la gran mayoría de mis inversiones están ahora en el extranjero.

- ¿Y por qué dejó Estados Unidos?

Camille dio un pesado suspiro. Era la parte menos alegre de la historia. Poco a poco le explicó cómo llegó a trabajar con Candy, sus días en Lakewood y su romance con Tom. Luego todo se complicó, apareció aquella foto en el diario justo cuando ella se preparaba para enfrentar al consejo. Después todo había sido un caos y casi pierde la vida en el intento. George había llegado a trabajar con ella gracias a Antoine, su investigador privado, y desde entonces se había convertido en un gran amigo. Camille, además, le había salvado la vida y, a su vez, Charles le había salvado la vida a ella cuando llegó herida de bala al hospital. Tom había regresado entonces a su vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para los dos. En el fondo, el vaquero jamás le perdonó las mentiras iniciales y ella nunca tuvo forma de justificar lo injustificable.

- Fui una cobarde… esa es la verdad. Si le hubiese dicho la verdad desde un comienzo a Tom, todo habría sido distinto. No habría tenido que esconder mis gustos, ni mis intereses. ¿Qué puedo decir? Al final me dediqué a fabricar un personaje del cual Tom se enamoró y que a mí me resultaba cómodo interpretar en Lakewood. Pero no fue hasta que estuvimos en París, libres de mentiras, que Tom conoció a la verdadera Camille. Y desde luego, no le gustó.

Lefevre dijo las últimas palabras con tristeza, casi con vergüenza. Terry sintió compasión por ella.

- Pues si Tom no pudo apreciar a la persona que usted es, entonces no la merecía a su lado, mademoiselle.

Camille lo miró y sonrió.

- Terry… por favor… seamos sinceros: usted mismo no me soporta y me lo ha dicho en mi propia cara mil veces. No le pida a Tom que haga algo que usted no está dispuesto a hacer.

Terry bajó la vista avergonzado. No había caso con Lefevre. Era dura, pero sobre todo, demasiado inteligente. Las palabras de buena crianza y las falsas simpatías no la conmovían en lo más mínimo. Otra tal vez se habría sentido halagada. Ella, en cambio, se negaba a aceptar falsos cumplidos.

- Tom y yo somos demasiado distintos – continuó Camille – En todo sentido. Él es una buena persona, lo sé. Pero hay cosas que no está dispuesto a aceptar y que yo no puedo cambiar para darle en el gusto. No puedo dejar de ser yo misma para que me quiera. No puedo.

- Imagino que debió ser difícil para él descubrir que usted era la famosa empresaria…

- No sólo para él: a nadie le gusta. Aún no he conocido a ningún hombre que se sienta cómodo conmigo cerca. Para todos soy un bicho raro, algo casi abominable. Se supone que debería estar en casa, bordando pañuelos y leyendo novelitas románticas, esperando que un valiente príncipe me rescate y luche por mí. Pero yo no sirvo para eso. No fue así cómo me educaron mis padres… aunque supongo que tampoco esperaban que terminara haciendo todo lo que he hecho – sonrió Camille con un dejo de nostalgia – En todo caso, las mujeres son peores que los hombres.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó Terry intrigado.

- Son peores, porque son más envidiosas y mucho más machistas que los mismos hombres. Si en una fiesta me toca saludar a una pareja, le aseguro que será la dama quien me dé las miradas de desaprobación. El hombre hará una reverencia respetuosa y se limitará a sonreír. En cuanto me doy vuelta, ellas son las que empiezan a murmurar y ellos se limitan a asentir y luego esparcen los chismes en sus círculos de empresarios. Ya ni siquiera me importa, no tiene caso: son todos iguales. La única persona que no actuó así, tal vez porque ella misma es una empresaria, es Candy. Estoy orgullosa de haberla ayudado. Es una lástima que se casara con Andrew.

- Candy es una mujer maravillosa, Camille – comentó Terry en tono evocador.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces entre ustedes?

Jugando con su fino vaso, Terry comenzó un largo relato en el que se mezclaban historias del San Pablo, las cuales ya conocía Camille, su huida del colegio, su llegada a Nueva York y los desencuentros con Candy. No le costó mucho a Lefevre darse cuenta de que la villana de la historia era Susana Marlowe, la actriz que, supuestamente, se había sacrificado por él. Terry le relató su triste separación bajo la nieve, sin omitir las consecuencias que aquello tuvo en su vida.

- Por eso tengo mucho cuidado con esto – dijo con una sonrisa forzada tomando de nuevo el vaso de whisky.

- Oh… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento mucho, señor Grantchester – dijo Camille profundamente avergonzada – No sabía que…

- Descuide, descuide. No es responsabilidad suya moderar mi ingesta de alcohol. Soy yo el que decide y, se lo aseguro: hace ya muchos años que tomé la decisión de no volver a caer nunca tan bajo. Jamás.

Terry continuó explicándole cómo perdió su carrera y cómo, gracias a su madre, logró salir adelante. Aunque claro, Candy también había jugado en ello un papel importante, pues su breve encuentro en un teatro de mala muerte en Rockstown lo había ayudado a volver a la realidad.

- Increíble – dijo Camille - ¿Y cómo dio Candy con usted en ese lugar?

- No fue Candy quien dio conmigo – dijo Terry -: fue Albert.

- ¿El señor Andrew?

- Así es. Él se las arregló para que Candy y yo nos volviéramos a encontrar ahí.

- ¿Y cómo sabía él que Candy quería volver a verlo?

- No lo sabía, sólo lo supuso. Y creo que se equivocó, porque Candy ni siquiera me habló. Sólo dio media vuelta y siguió haciendo lo que de verdad le importaba.

- ¿Y eso era…?

- Encontrar a Albert.

- ¿Encontrar a Albert? – Camille terminó por llamarlo tal como como Terry hacía – Pero… no entiendo…

El actor le explicó entonces el episodio de la amnesia de su amigo y cómo por esas grandes casualidades de la vida había ido a parar al hospital donde trabajaba Candy, algo que ellos llaman "los hilos invisibles que siempre los unían", comentó con cierto grado de fastidio Terry. Le explicó que habían vivido juntos y sobre todo, cómo Candy lo había buscado cuando desapareció.

- La verdad siempre lo sospeché – dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando Candy prefirió seguir buscando a Albert en lugar de conversar conmigo en Rockstown yo debí haber asumido por fin que ella ya estaba enamorada de él. Pero no lo hice. Al final regresé donde Susana y poco a poco comencé a retomar mi carrera.

- Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no buscó a Candy?

- Supongo que me aferré como un tonto a la idea de que ella en el fondo me amaba, pero que el nuestro era algo así como un amor trágico que no se podía concretar. Tal vez había leído demasiadas obras de amor trágico – rió Terry bajando la vista.

A medida que Terry le fue relatando su vida junto a Susana, Camille se dio cuenta del daño que la mujer le había hecho. El chantaje emocional había sido implacable y Terry había sucumbido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Incluso ahora, tantos años después y aun cuando la Marlowe ya no estaba presente, era evidente que Terry pagaba el precio de lo ocurrido. En algunos pasajes del relato, Camille creyó reconocerse a sí misma, víctima del chantaje emocional que por tantos años usaron sus asesores para mantenerla controlada. No le pareció adecuado desviar el tema hacia ella cuando era Terry quien contaba su historia, pero en su interior sintió simpatía por el actor. Bien sabía ella el dolor que ese abuso sistemático provocaba.

Terry le explicó entonces cómo tras la muerte de la actriz volvió a buscar a Candy y su noviazgo. Otro fracaso rotundo. A su lado, la Candy que él había conocido se volvió insegura y posesiva. Él, en cambio, había luchado por darle libertad y nunca la obligó a nada. La relación se volvió tóxica y asfixiante, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de ponerle término. Camille apenas pudo dar crédito a sus palabras. La mujer que describía nada tenía que ver con la que ella había conocido. Comprendió entonces que todo aquello era sólo consecuencia de la experiencia que Terry había tenido con Susana. El relato estaba lleno de referencias a sus días junto a la actriz, a lo que ella le decía para mantenerlo a su lado, a la forma en que implacablemente había destruido su autoestima.

- Finalmente, tras la fiesta de compromiso de los Britter y haber escuchado a Albert, terminé con Candy.

- ¿Usted terminó con ella? – preguntó sorprendida Camille – Pero yo siempre creí que…

- ¿Qué había sido ella? Lo imaginaba – dijo Terry tranquilo – Es lo que la prensa inventó y la verdad no tuve ni tiempo ni ganas de aclararlo. Además, era lo menos malo para Candy: imagínese qué fiesta habrían hecho con ella si hubiesen sabido los detalles.

- Tiene razón… Vaya, señor Grantchester. Creo que he estado muy equivocada todo este tiempo. Usted de verdad es un caballero – comentó Camille genuinamente sorprendida.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Terry haciendo un divertido ademán de falsa modestia – Pero eso sólo lo saben mis amigos. Por favor, guárdeme el secreto, ¿quiere? No quisiera arruinar mi duramente ganada reputación de villano – Terry le guiñó un ojo. Camille rió sorprendida - ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – dijo Camille, chocando su vaso con el de Terry.

Ambos sonrieron de buena gana. ¿Era posible? Sí. Era posible. Camille Lefevre y Terry Grantchester riendo como dos grandes amigos y disfrutando de una copa.

Colette sonrió complacida desde el umbral de la puerta del bar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Camille aún no regresaba, se maldijo por haber confiado en el actor y bajó preocupada a buscarla. El último lugar donde esperaba encontrarla ese y lo último que pensaba ver era justamente lo que acababa de presenciar. En silencio, Colette decidió volver sola a su habitación.

Camille se lo había dicho claramente: no quería que se metiera en sus asuntos personales. Y ella, como buena asesora, no tendría problemas en acatar sus órdenes.

**- p - p -p - p - p -**

Albert despertó sobresaltado y confundido. Otra pesadilla. Otra vez. ¿Hasta cuándo? En la oscuridad, buscó a tientas el cuerpo de su mujer, su talismán en momentos de angustia, su cable a tierra, su… su…

- ¿Dónde…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. El recuerdo de la discusión de hacía unas horas lo devolvió brutalmente a la realidad. Estaban enojados y esa noche, por primera vez, se habían ido a dormir sin siquiera despedirse. O al menos él así lo había hecho, porque Candy no estaba en la cama. Encendió la luz de su mesita de noche. El lado de la cama de Candy estaba intacto y su camisón junto a la almohada.

Albert se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama. Dudó por algunos momentos. ¿Candy estaría aún en el despacho? ¿O dónde? Tal vez aún estaba trabajando… No, ya era muy tarde. Y si… ¿y si aún estaba dolida por lo que él le había dicho? De pronto la imaginó hecha un mar de lágrimas, llorando a la luz de la luna en el despacho. Se sintió fatal. No debería haber dejado las cosas ir tan lejos. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era irse a la cama sin solucionar un problema y ahí estaba: solo en su cama, pagando las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Sin pensarlo más, bajó de la cama dispuesto a encontrarla. En un minuto esto en el despacho, pero no encontró rastros de su mujer. Alarmado, encendió todas las luces, pero Candy no estaba en ninguna parte. Seguro no se habría ido a otra parte, tampoco había sido tan grave la situación. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Una idea cruzó su mente y lo llenó de indignación. ¿Sería acaso tan terca como para hacerle algo así y seguir empecinada en sus ideas?

Apagó las luces y subió con paso firme las escaleras. Sin siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos de invitados. Vacío. Su rabia fue en aumento, cuando llegó al siguiente, pero se transformó en sorpresa cuando descubrió que sólo servía de almacén para muebles y otras cosas que aún no acomodaban en la nueva casa. La rabia dio paso a la preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Candy? ¿Qué había sucedido? Cada vez más confundido y preocupado, volvió a su habitación. Una vez allí, se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando en todas direcciones.

¿Y qué tal si Candy se había molestado tanto que se había ido a la casa de Annie? Nunca lo había hecho, pero había escuchado de casos en que las mujeres hacían cosas así. Pero la pelea no había sido tan seria… ¿O sí? ¿Qué tal si Candy había terminado por aburrirse de sus desplantes? Y qué tal si… ¿se decidía a abandonarlo? ¡No! Pensó poniéndose de pie de un salto. ¡Candy no podía dejarlo! ¡No así, no de esa manera, no por algo tan irrelevante!

Durante varios minutos, Albert caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, con ambas manos tras la nuca. Era su fin. Si Candy lo dejaba, estaba acabado y nada más tenía sentido. ¡Pero qué idiota más grande había sido! Perder a Candy… ¡Perder a Candy era perderse a sí mismo! Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Dónde buscarla? ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Alex!

Corrió a la habitación del pequeño y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. En cuando la vio durmiendo junto a su pequeño, respiró aliviando. ¡Qué patético era! Desde luego que Candy no tenía razones para irse de casa, menos aún para abandonarlo; sólo tenía razones para dejarlo abandonado en su cama matrimonial. El culpable de todo era ese pequeño de cabello rubio y mejillas sonrosadas que ahora, ante sus propios ojos, estiraba una de sus manitas tibias para abrazarse más a su esposa. Albert sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era un caso perdido. Ese niño los había vuelto locos de amor y si no se cuidaban, los volvería locos de la cabeza. Candy lo adoraba y él también, eso estaba claro, pero no podían dejar que ese amor les nublara la vista. Un buen día, Alex decidiría tomar su propio morral y comenzar a recorrer caminos diferentes, tal como él mismo lo había hecho en su juventud. Y cuando ese día llegara, estarían solos de nuevo. Los hijos no era propiedad eterna. Los hijos eran sólo un préstamo, se recordó Albert. Su compromiso con Candy, en cambio, era para toda la vida.

Con cuidado, Albert se sentó en el borde de la cama. La lucecita de noche de Alex estaba encendida y daba claridad suficiente para iluminar su rostro pequeño y el cuerpo de Candy. Albert les acomodó con cariño la ropa de cama para evitar que pasaran frío aunque acurrucado como estaba contra el cuerpo de su mamá, estaba claro que el niño no necesitaba nada más. Con cuidado, acomodó el cabello de Candy y en la tenue claridad sintió encogérsele el corazón al reconocer restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo le había hecho eso?

Cabizbajo, avergonzado por sus palabras, por su actuar, por sus miedos infantiles, pero también sorprendido por el amor profundo que sentía por su familia y la fuerza que le daba para seguir luchando, Albert se puso de pie. Sería la primera y la última. No dejaría que ese pequeño tirano los separara, pero tampoco se daría el lujo de criar a un bueno para nada. Debían conversarlo tranquilamente, sin recriminaciones, sin malas palabras. Sí, eso era lo que debían hacer.

Decidió volver a su habitación. Pero al llegar a la puerta, se devolvió sobre sus pasos. Lo dudó por unos momentos, pero ¡qué diablos! La tentación era más fuerte.

Con cuidado, para no despertarlos, Albert se metió a la cama. La tibieza de las sábanas lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba calado hasta los huesos, pues había recorrido como un loco la casa de noche buscando a la madre de ese niño. Sorpresivamente, Alex se dio vuelta y se acurrucó contra su pecho, pasándole una manita sobre el cuello. Albert habría podido morir de amor y ternura en ese preciso momento y se habría ido con el corazón hinchado de alegría. Como pudo, se las arregló para pasar su brazo por la cintura de Candy, sólo para sentirla cerca. Dormir junto al desordenado Alex Andrew era sinónimo de despertar adolorido y con las colchas tiradas en el suelo, pero dormir junto a él y su madre, era algo que no cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Después de todo, Alex tendría cuatro años y medio sólo una vez en la vida.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Albert por fin se durmió.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Me temo que esta vez no podré responder cada comentario, porque es muy tarde y se me cierran los ojos de sueño. Pero los he leído todos y me han encantado. En especial éste, que me ha hecho reír mucho esta mañana:**_

_**ginaa: Hay **__**PCR, dirás k como friego y friego, pero me parecen tan pequeños tus capítulos... me quedo tan picada, tienes una manera tan genial de relatar k bueno deberías darte una vuelta por Televisa o TV Azteca y darles un poquito de tu talento a los k hacen las tlnovelas por allá...**_

_**Ginaa... No sé si este capítulo es suficientemente extenso para tus gustos, pero ¡eres genial!**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y como siempre, RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO. No me puedo quejar, porque me han pagado muuuuuyy bien últimamente. ¡Gracias!**_

_**PCR**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 33**

Como solía suceder cada vez que dormía a su lado, Albert despertó destapado y con los pies de Alex en las costillas. Se repitió una vez más lo que ya sabía: no era buena idea dormir junto a ese torbellino. Adolorido y entumido, decidió levantarse, no sin antes acomodar de nuevo a Alex en la cama y cubrirlo con la manta. Aún era muy temprano y no tenía sentido despertarlo a él ni a su madre.

Tras una ducha rápida, Albert se rasuró y salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura para buscar su ropa. En pocos minutos estuvo listo. Bajó a la cocina, pero aún era temprano, así que no se topó con nadie. Se preparó sólo un café con leche, el cual tomó con calma; aún tenía más de una hora para llegar a la oficina. Repasó mentalmente las reuniones que tendría ese día y se aprestó a enfrentar una jornada difícil. Había dormido mal y, para colmo, había discutido con Candy. Todos los males venían juntos, pensó con tristeza. ¿Debería hablar con ella antes de irse? No, aún era demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Además, seguro aún estaría molesta. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta la noche para conversar con calma. Sí, eso era lo más sensato. Dando el último sorbo a su taza de café, Albert se dirigió a su despacho, buscó algunos documentos, tomó su abrigo y su sombrero y partió.

Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, Candy vio alejarse el automóvil de su marido.

- Mami…

La vocecita dormilona de Alex le recordó que cuando hay hijos de por medio, una madre muchas veces debe ignorar lo que siente la mujer que lleva dentro. Tragándose la pena que sentía, Candy dio comienzo a otro largo, largo día.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Camille y Colette no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes para acomodarse en el penthouse. Antes de las once de la mañana ya estaba todo en orden, pues en realidad era muy poco lo que tenían en Estados Unidos. La idea era sólo estar en Nueva York una semana y luego volver a París. Ahora, en cambio, tendrían que quedarse por varias semanas. Lo mejor sería tomárselo con calma, como le aconsejaba Charles, y aprovechar el tiempo disponible. Con el pretexto de saber cómo estaba la paciente, el doctor Duval apareció en el lugar poco después del mediodía.

- Imagino que su cocina está vacía – insumió el médico.

- Sí. La agencia que contactamos enviará personal de servicio recién esta tarde. No pudimos conseguir nada antes.

- Perfecto. Las invito entonces a almorzar a mi restaurante favorito. Está muy cerca de aquí, seguro les va a encantar.

Colette miró a Camille en silencio. Por lo general, ella era siempre la primera en aceptar, pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse de tener que arrastrarla a todas partes para obligarla a tener algo de vida social. El tira y afloja con la joven resultaba cansador.

- No tenemos ninguna otra alternativa, ¿verdad? – contestó con una sonrisa amable Lefevre.

- Creo que no…- concordó Colette.

- Bien, voy por mis cosas.

Charles ayudó a Camille a ponerse de pie. Antes de abandonar la sala tras Lefevre, Colette se giró rápidamente para ver al médico y hacerle un significativo gesto de sorpresa. Duval le devolvió un gesto similar. Colette le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación y siguió los pasos de Camille.

Tal como adelantó el médico, el lugar resultó encantador y la comida magnífica. Desde luego, ambas fueron sus invitadas. Esta vez Camille no opuso la más mínima resistencia, ni tampoco usó su típico "yo puedo pagarlo". ¡Increíble!, pensó Colette. ¿Sería que tal vez Duval por fin estaba dando en el blanco con sus atenciones? Colette decidió salir de dudas.

- ¡Oh! Ya se hizo tarde – dijo en tono preocupado, mirando su reloj – Tengo que volver al departamento. La secretaria de la agencia me dijo que el personal llegaría a eso de las dos de la tarde…

- Ah… comprendo – se lamentó Duval – Las llevaré de inmediato a…

- Pero no, doctor, no se preocupe. Usted y Camille pueden seguir conversando, yo puedo encargarme de esto sola. Después de todo, para eso me pagan, ¿cierto Camille?

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Lefevre dándole una mirada significativa. No había tenido problemas para entender las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga. La gente del servicio llegaría a las cuatro, no a las dos. Colette quería dejarla a solas con el doctor.

- ¡Claro que sí! – confirmó Colette, a quien no se le escapó la mirada ilusionada de Duval – Y ya que estamos en esto, ¿cree que podría mostrarle un poco de la ciudad a Camille, doctor?

Lefevre abrió los ojos sorprendida por las descaradas insinuaciones de su amiga y negó con la cabeza. Eso ya era demasiado.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! – contestó eufórico Duval.

- Pero sus pacientes… Hoy tiene… - intentó Camille.

- Oh, no se preocupe. Ninguno de mis pacientes está grave. La mayoría son sólo millonarios hipocondriacos que no saben qué hacer con su tiempo ni con su dinero. No hay problema si les cambio la cita para otro día.

- Pero no quisiera…

- ¡No es ninguna molestia! Vamos, ¡anímese!

Camille bajó la vista. Era el momento en que debía tomar una decisión. Sabía, como todos, que Charles sentía algo más que cariño por ella. Le gustaba, eso estaba claro. No en vano se había alejado antes de él, cuando su familia se metió entre medio. De no haber sido por las molestias que sentía en el hombro baleado que Duval tan magistralmente había atendido, ella jamás se habría vuelto a poner en contacto con él. Si bien esperaba que tras los años de separación los sentimientos del doctor ya hubiesen cambiado (y de hecho, él mismo así se lo había dicho), no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su interés renaciera. Esta vez, sin embargo, la situación era muy distinta. No sólo estaban en Nueva York, sin familiares ni curiosos, sin presión alguna, sino que dentro de la misma Camille comenzaban a producirse cambios importantes. Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

- Jamás animaría a nadie a jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona, mademoiselle Lefevre. Menos aún con los de alguien con quien tengo una deuda personal. Realmente no conozco al doctor Duval, ni tampoco a usted, pero no creo equivocarme si le digo que parece ser un buen tipo. Y claramente usted no le es indiferente…

Camille recordó las palabras que Terry le había dicho durante la madrugada mientras la acompañaba hasta su habitación, poco antes de despedirse.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que…

- Camille, nadie más que usted puede volver a abrir su corazón. Sé que después de todo lo que le he contado esta noche le parecerá absurdo que de todas las personas del mundo sea precisamente yo quien le diga que necesita abrirse a los demás.

- Justamente. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer yo algo que usted mismo no ha hecho? – le pregunto Camille.

- Por eso mismo: porque usted no quiere ser como yo. Sé que aún está dolida por todo lo que le ha ocurrido y con justa razón. Pero no pierda más tiempo lamentando el pasado. Yo llevo casi catorce años haciendo lo mismo y ni siquiera la muerte de Susana me sirvió para superar todo el daño que me hizo. El cambio no depende de los demás, Camille: sólo depende de nosotros mismos.

- Pero… en realidad no conozco al doctor Duval… - dudó Camille.

- Bueno, entonces ya sabe cuál es el primer paso que debe dar: conocerlo. Él tampoco le es del todo indiferente, ¿verdad?

- ¡Señor Grantchester! – dijo Camille, bajando la vista avergonzada.

Terry sonrió, aunque por dentro, su ego de estrella de cine se resintió levemente. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se derritieran ante su sonrisa; el interés de una de ellas por otro hombre mientras él estaba cerca le resultaba una situación poco usual. Pero claro, Camille estaba lejos de ser una mujer convencional. Después de todo, le había demostrado siempre que era absolutamente inmune a sus encantos.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía… - dijo Terry, ignorando los reclamos de su ego.

- Pero… No sé. No quisiera… Charles ha sido un caballero conmigo…

- Y no tiene por qué dejar de serlo. Sólo dele una oportunidad, Camille. Y de paso, dese una oportunidad a usted misma –Lefevre lo miró sorprendida - Conózcalo. Es la única forma de que descubra si ese interés es algo más. Si no es él la persona adecuada para usted, o si usted no es la mujer que él necesita, sólo bastará reconocerlo a tiempo y seguir adelante. No quiero decir que juegue con él…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás haría algo así.

- Lo sé, tranquila. Charles tampoco es un niño, así que no se preocupe, no creo que deje que nadie juegue con él. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé… La mira con una cara de adolescente enamorado que llega a dar vergüenza ajena – bromeó Terry.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No diga eso! –reclamó Camille, aunque en realidad le encantaba que un extraño confirmara lo que ella misma ya había notado.

En su interior por fin aceptó que las atenciones de Duval no la incomodaban; la hacían sentirse alagada. Pero era tanto su miedo a volver a sufrir, que en lugar de demostrarle lo que sentía, respondía con indiferencia y hasta descortesía. El corazón humano era una máquina tan compleja… ni qué decir el de una mujer.

- Bueno… Si necesitas algo…

- Los teléfonos no se pueden llevar en la cartera, Camille. Así que si necesito algo, aunque quiera, no podré molestarlos. No te preocupes – contestó Colette poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Recuerda cómo regresar al penthouse, madame? – le preguntó Charles acercándose para ayudarla y gritándole en silencio su eterno agradecimiento.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! ¿Acaso insinúa que soy una anciana olvidadiza? – preguntó en tono de falsa indignación Colette.

- ¡Oh no, por favor! Sólo trataba de ser gentil – respondió sonriendo Duval.

- Pues ahórrese sus gentilezas conmigo, doctor. Inviértalas mejor en Camille – sentenció Colette guiñándole un ojo, para luego abandonar el lugar.

"Condenado Terry Grantchester", pensó Colette camino al departamento. Años trabajando con Camille y a él sólo le había tomado un par de horas convencerla. Definitivamente ese tipo era alguien que valía la pena tener como amigo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Colette se felicitó una vez más por su buen olfato.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Neil se sentó lentamente sobre su cómoda silla de presidente, preso aún de emociones en conflicto. Trece años y medio. O tal vez más, mucho más. Después de todo, nunca nadie había dado ni un centavo por él, ni siquiera su familia. Su padre había muerto refregándole en la cara que todo era su culpa. Su estúpido capricho por Candy había terminado con la familia completa aislada en lo más lejano del sur de Estados Unidos. Sólo por milagro William no los había enviado a vivir para siempre en la hacienda que tenían en México. Eso sin contar los eternos reclamos de su madre y su hermana, quienes en cuanto el tío abuelo William hizo su histriónica aparición ante la familia, olvidaron como por arte de magia que habían sido ellas, y no Neil, las que vieron en su matrimonio con la huérfana la llave a la fortuna del millonario.

Aunque de todo eso hacía ya muchos años, no dejaba pasar ni un solo día sin recordárselo. Jamás lo olvidaría. Eran muchas, demasiadas las humillaciones que había sufrido por culpa de William Andrew. Ahora por fin había logrado rebajarlo hasta su nivel y tenerlo tan humillado como él mismo lo había estado. Al principio había acariciado la idea de desprestigiarlo aún más ante el consejo y alejarlo de las empresas en cuanto firmara como presidente. Pero había recapacitado.

Neil sonrió.

Becky.

Ella era la causa. Ella lo había convencido de que lo mejor era no apurar las cosas y tener sólo un poco más de paciencia, no fuera que la gente pensara que él era de la misma clase que William Andrew. No. La familia, los empleados y todos tendrían que reconocer que él, Neil Leagan, era superior a William Andrew, no sólo como empresario, sino también como persona. Al final de cuentas, el tío abuelo le había hecho un favor impidiendo que se casara con la huérfana de Pony. Becky era mil veces más mujer que Candy y él, mucho más inteligente que William. Aunque no podía negarlo: Candy tenía algo que volvía locos a los hombres. Tal vez ese genio indomable o esa risa encantadora… no había forma de saberlo; todos habían caído en sus redes. Pero claro… nadie más que William había logrado tenerla a su lado, aunque tras lo que había observado, era evidente que lo estaba pagando caro. Muy, muy caro.

Neil llevaba suficientes años casado como para identificar el mal humor que en un hombre causa una pelea matrimonial. Desde que asumiera la presidencia, William se había cuidado de mantener una fría indiferencia cada vez que estaban juntos. Esa mañana, durante la primera reunión del día, lo notó distraído. Mientras el resto discutía los estados financieros de otra empresa a punto de irse a la quiebra, Albert jugaba inquieto con un lápiz, perdido en sus propias ideas. Neil decidió no hacer comentarios.

Un par de horas tras esa primera reunión, Neil acudió a la oficina de Albert con el pretexto de que necesitaban prepararse para el almuerzo de negocios que tendrían a medio día. Notó de inmediato que Albert estaba más tenso e irritable que de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – le preguntó a propósito de nada.

Albert se puso en guardia en seguida y le clavó los ojos encima. Había estado esperando la pregunta. Era imposible que esa patán hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido años antes, menos aun cuando la mujer que le había impedido desposar era ahora su propia esposa. Neil disfrutó el cambio en el humor de Albert. Había dado en el clavo: Candy era la razón perfecta para molestarlo.

- Bien, gracias – contestó Albert en tono seco.

- ¿Es una foto de Alex? – preguntó Neil apuntando la fotografía que Albert mantenía en su escritorio.

- Sí – dijo Albert mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Puedo verla? – Albert dudó por algunos instantes. Sabía que no era Alex lo que le interesaba. Lo que Neil quería era ver si en esa fotografía aparecía Candy, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para negársela. En silencio, se la entregó.

- Gracias – dijo Neil con una sonrisa amable – Pero qué tenemos… Oh…- la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato del rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Albert extrañado. La expresión de Neil había cambiado drásticamente. Parecía sorprendido.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo apenas en un susurro – Es igual… Es igual a…

- A Anthony, lo sé – contestó Albert, quitándole la fotografía de las manos y dándole la espalda a Neil, como si con ese gesto celoso pudiera defender su intimidad de la mirada escrutadora del nuevo presidente de las empresas.

Neil no supo qué decir. Iba preparado para molestar a Albert con algún comentario irónico sobre Candy y se había encontrado con la viva imagen de su primo Anthony, fallecido hacía ya tantos años. Desde luego, había oído comentarios al respecto, pero nunca antes había visto una buena fotografía del niño. Aunque lo que de verdad quería era ver a Candy, tal como Albert había intuido, sus ojos no pudieron más que prendarse del rostro alegre del hijo de Albert. La sorpresa lo dejó sin habla. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera afectarle tanto.

- Han pasado ya muchos años… - comentó Neil con voz vacilante.

- Lo sé – contestó Albert con voz triste volviendo a mirar la fotografía que tenía entre las manos. Claro que habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de Anthony.

Los hombres guardaron silencio. Albert jamás se perdonaría haber organizado esa maldita cacería. De no haber sido por eso, Anthony aún estaría vivo. Todo habría sido tan, tan distinto…

Neil, por su parte, sintió el mismo dolor punzante de entonces. Aunque se llevaba pésimo con sus primos, por entonces lo de ellos no pasaba de ser travesuras de niños. O al menos así él lo creía. Desde luego que había querido a Anthony. En cierta forma y aunque con mayor distancia entre ellos, también habían crecido juntos. Su muerte fue tanto o más triste que la de Stear y él junto a su hermana decidieron que la culpable de todo había sido Candy.

- No creo haber tenido oportunidad de decírtelo antes, William, y tal vez ya no venga al caso, pero… De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido con Anthony. Él… no se merecía lo que le ocurrió.

Albert se giró sorprendido. Neil lo miraba con ojos tristes. En silencio, bajó la vista, se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina. Estaba claramente afectado.

- Paso por ti en quince minutos – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Neil echó hacia atrás la cabeza y giró sobre su sillón de flamante presidente de las empresas Andrew. Sí, Anthony también se había enamorado de Candy. Ella en cambio… Elisa siempre había dicho que ella fue la culpable de que el chico sufriera el trágico accidente, pero Neil bien sabía que Candy habría dado su vida por su primo. Era absurdo pensar que ella hubiese tenido la culpa, pero más absurdo aún era pensar que él pudiera llevarle la contra a su hermana. Le siguió el juego por años y junto a ella se encargó de esparcir una de las mentiras más crueles que jamás salió de la sucia cabeza de Eliza.

¿Qué sentiría Candy siendo madre de un niño tan parecido a Anthony? Una ola recuerdos y añoranzas lo azotó con fuerza. Su mansión en Lakewood… su hermosa mansión familiar en Lakewood y los días en que su familia aún lo quería. Todo parecía tan fácil entonces. Luego habían llegado esos tres primos mayores a la casa grande, a la mansión Andrew, y su hermana se había encaprichado como una tonta del mayor de ellos. Desde luego Anthony nunca la tomó en cuenta. Muchos menos cuando apareció Candy en sus vidas.

Ahora Anthony descansaba junto a su madre y sus abuelos en el pequeño cementerio familiar de la casa grande de los Andrew. Su recuerdo no era más que flores marchitas y lágrimas, igual que su infancia, igual que la casa que él y su familia habían compartido por tantos años. Todo por culpa de William Andrew y su mujer.

Becky tenía razón. Había esperado muchos, demasiados años como para acelerarse y cometer un error. Cada día que pasaba, estaba más cerca de conseguir su objetivo. La imagen de Anthony acudió a su mente y, de pronto, se le encogió el corazón. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe definitivo a William… Si Anthony estuviera vivo… ¡Pero no lo estaba! Estaba muerto y él, en cambio, estaba vivo. Ya nadie podría evitarlo. Hacía más de trece años que había decido acabar con William y Candy Andrew. No iba a detenerse ahora ante la imagen de un niño muerto hacía casi veinte años. Ante eso ni ante nada.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Tal vez una de las mayores diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer puede apreciarse en la forma en que cada uno enfrenta los problemas. Si bien durante la mañana estaba distraído e irritable, con el correr de las horas y a medida que se involucraba más en el trabajo, Albert empezó a relegar a un segundo plano la pelea con Candy hasta olvidarla. El incidente con la fotografía lo había afectado, pero no tuvo tiempo para darle más vueltas al asunto. El almuerzo de negocios resultó complejo y exigió que pusiera lo mejor de sí en juego para evitar que otro negocio se les escapara de las manos. Los inversionistas aún no conocían a Neil y desconfiaban de la situación de las empresas. La presencia de Albert era clave para evitar que todos arrancaran en estampida.

Una vez de regreso del almuerzo, ambos pasaron directamente a la reunión con los dueños de los periódicos. Tras largas deliberaciones y no pocos momentos tensos, la decisión estaba tomada. Los Andrew se desharían de todo lo relacionad con sus negocios en la prensa y tratarían de vender al mejor postor, dentro de los próximos dos meses. El negocio de las comunicaciones escritas no era fundamental para el conglomerado sino, más bien, una forma de marcar presencia en la comunidad y asegurarse de tener siempre espacio para presentar sus ideas y puntos de vista. Esos eran lujos que ya no podían darse. Además, ya nadie parecía interesarse por lo que ellos tuvieran que decir. Por ahora sólo debían concentrase en rescatar lo que fuera necesario. Albert trató de abogar por los empleados, para que hubiera la menor cantidad de despidos, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta. Él mismo comprendió que tras lo ocurrido antes, ya no tenía caso que insistiera sobre lo mismo. Se haría lo que fuera necesario. Los nuevos dueños serían quienes decidieran la suerte de los empleados.

No era raro que tras aquel golpe Albert olvidara por completo la pelea con su mujer y sus deseos de hacer las pases con ella. Sobre todo cuando volvió a su oficina y se encontró el informe que le había pedido al contador. Las noticias sobre su fortuna personal eran peores de lo que esperaba.

Candy, en cambio, no lo había olvidado ni siquiera por un segundo. Todo el día el recuerdo de la pelea la persiguió como un fantasma persistente, empeñado en hacerla llorar. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, su corazón daba un salto y le gritaba que seguro era Albert, que llamaba para disculparse. Pero antes de contestar, su orgullo herido le recordaba que el que había iniciado la pelea había sido Albert (o así al menos lo recordaba su memoria), que se había ido esa mañana sin siquiera despedirse y que ella no debía soportar sus desplantes de marido posesivo. Lo mejor era hacerse de rogar antes de disculparlo. Dos, tres, cuatro timbres… Por fin, al quinto, contestaba con voz indiferente y el corazón emocionado, sólo para encontrarse con la voz de otra persona.

Albert no la llamó en toda la mañana. Tampoco la llamó por la tarde. Entre facturas, cuentas, contratos y llamadas pendientes, Candy tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para odiarlo, amarlo, extrañarlo y odiarlo de nuevo. En varias ocasiones también se odió a sí misma por amarlo, por extrañarlo y por odiarlo. Por todo, por nada. ¡Condenado Albert! ¡Bruto, abusador, adorado Albert! ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué si había jurado amarla y protegerla le rompía el corazón sin miramientos y la acusaba de ser una mala madre?

Bueno… en realidad no la había acusado de eso. A decir verdad, no la había acusado de nada. Sólo le había hecho ver lo evidente, algo que Annie y hasta Tom le habían comentado ya muchas veces: Alex hacía como quería con ella y ella, en lugar de evitarlo, parecía cada día más débil ante el niño. Cuando Albert volviera le pediría disculpas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer porque, según ahora recordaba, era ella quien había iniciado la pelea. O al menos así lo pensaba Candy antes del almuerzo, cuando aún tenía esperanzas de que Albert la llamara. Pero no la llamó. La tarde se le hizo eterna discutiendo junto a su contador y a George los pormenores de la nueva propuesta de Easton y Wallits. Albert tampoco la llamó. Para las cuatro de la tarde, cuando dejó la oficina, Candy estaba desolada. Pero para las siete y treinta, mientras perseguía a Alex para que se preparara para la cena, Candy sintió cómo su pena se transformaba en rabia e indignación, la cual dio paso a la más completa sorpresa cuando dieron las ocho y sólo ella, Alex y Lily estaban sentadas ante la mesa. Lily insinuó que tal vez deberían esperar al señor Andrew para cenar, pero Candy opinó que no era necesario: si el señor Andrew llegaba más tarde y con hambre, él mismo podría servirse la comida. Candy apenas probó bocado.

Para las nueve y treinta, cuando Alex por fin se había dormido y todo estaba en silencio en la mansión, Candy no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentada en el despacho, intentado concentrarse en los documentos que debía revisar, pero era imposible. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido a Albert? Se había pasado todo el día esperando como una tonta que la llamara para disculparse, pero ni por un minuto pensó en que tal vez debería ser ella quien se disculpara con él (porque para esas horas de la noche, ya había olvidado que más temprano sí había pensado en disculparse). Pero no, seguro estaba bien. Si algo malo le hubiese pasado, ya se habría enterado. Seguro que Albert estaba enojado y sólo quería evitarla y estar solo. Seguro debía ser eso. Albert siempre hacía lo mismo, sólo para llamar la atención. Pues bien, ella no se quedaría atrás. Si él creía que su silencio podría afectarle, ella se encargaría de demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Candy oyó el auto de su marido. Sin poder evitarlo, dio un suspiro de alivio. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que había estado por él. Pues bien, por fin había llegado y conduciendo su propio automóvil. Entonces estaba bien. ¡Y ni siquiera había tenido la gentileza de llamarla para avisarle que llegaría tarde! Pero ya la escucharía.

Candy comenzó a hacer un listado mental de todos los pecados que Albert había cometido en los últimos años, todos los pequeños dolores, desaires y malos entendidos que ella, precavida, había guardado en su infalible memoria selectiva de mujer dolida. En cuanto abriera la puerta del despacho, como hacía en cuanto volvía a casa, pensaba recitárselos para hacerle ver que mala vida le estaba dando a ella y qué mal ejemplo le daba él a su hijo. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Albert subió directo al segundo piso. "Tiene que bajar", pensó Candy. Decidió esperarlo.

Tras cinco eternos minutos de espera, Candy decidió que ya era suficiente. Albert tendría que escucharla ahora mismo. Subió con paso firme las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Albert estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando hacia el jardín desde la venta. Su abrigo, su chaqueta y su fina corbata estaban sobre una silla. Con los primeros botones de su camisa abierta y la tenue luz de la luna iluminando su cuerpo, aunque le daba la espalda, Candy pensó que se veía condenadamente atractivo. Pero su orgullo la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Por fin llegaste – le dijo en tono amargo - ¿Te costaba mucho avisar que llegarías más tarde? Nos tenías preocupados.

- Buenas noches, Candy – contestó Albert en tono cansado, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarla.

- ¿Te parece que estas son horas de llegar? Alex preguntó por ti a la hora de la cena y ni siquiera supe qué decirle. Estuve todo el día trabajando en la oficina para llegar temprano y pasar más tiempo con mi hijo, pensando que así estarías tranquilo, pero parece que ni siquiera te importa. Claro, desde luego los pendientes de las empresas Andrew son siempre más importantes, ¿verdad? Pues te recuerdo que yo también tengo mis propios pendientes, ¡y muchos! Siempre te quejas de que Alex hace lo que quiere, pero resulta que nunca estás aquí para ayudarme con él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llevaste al parque o le leíste un cuento?

- Dos noches atrás le leí no uno, sino que dos cuentos mientras tú estabas revisando documentos en el despacho, ¿recuerdas? – la interrumpió Albert con el mismo tono cansado que Candy ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de notar.

- Bueno… pero… - Candy dudó un momento, contrariada por ese golpe bajo - Pero… ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no estabas con él? Yo en cambio siempre…

- Todos los días estoy con él, Candy. Y también contigo. Pero parece que a ti ya nada te basta – la interrumpió por fin Albert girándose para verla y acercándose a la cama para tomar su pijama– Y en vista de que tampoco te interesa saber cómo estuvo mi día y que yo no tengo ánimo ni fuerzas para seguir discutiendo contigo, supongo que lo mejor es que te deje tranquila. Buenas noches.

Sin decir más, Albert salió de la habitación. Esa noche, por primera vez desde el día que contrajeron matrimonio, Candy y Albert durmieron bajo el mismo techo, pero no en la misma cama. Candy lloró como una Magdalena hasta que se durmió. Albert, en cambio, no pudo pegar un ojo. Si las cosas seguían así, no sólo iba a perder hasta el último centavo que tenía; también terminaría por perder la cordura.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Unos se acercan, otros se alejan. Así pasa con las parejas. Antes de darles las gracias en español, me permito una licencia en inglés:**_

**_I would also like to take a moment to thank to  
_**_**those non-Spanish speaking friends who are reading this fic.  
Thanks ever so much for your comments. I am not sure if  
you are reading the story in Spanish or if you have it translated  
into English (or French), but either way, I see you put a lot of effort in it.  
I hope I will be able to create a story that will be worth of such effort and time.  
Thanks again! And please feel free to leave your comments in English,  
French or the language you feel more comfortable with :-)**_

_**Les agradezco enormemente los comentarios que me enviaron sobre el capítulo anterior. Sinceramente me gustó cómo quedó, pero no esperaba que a ustedes también les gustaría tanto. Cada una de sus palabras no deja de soprenderme. Me encanta escribir. Me cuesta mucho no hacerlo, porque aunque no publique tan seguido como algunas personas aquí quisiera (jejejeje, lo sé, lo sé, ¡paciencia!), la historia está pegada en mi cabeza y me distrae de muchas otras actividades. Escribir es una forma de relajación para mí, pero a la vez, es una gran responsabilidad. Sé que todo esto es un juego, que todo es voluntario y abierto, pero créanme cuando les digo que me lo trato de tomar muy en serio. Su tiempo es tanto o más valioso que el mío, por eso no les miento cuando les digo lo mucho que disfruto sus comentarios, tanto aquí como en FB o por correo electrónico. Es una sensación muy, muy linda. Ahora, para ustedes:**_

_**-**__**Opalsv**__**: Gracias por "empilarte". ¡Qué expresión más chistosa! :-D**_

_**- **__**Paolau2**__**: Gracias por seguir la historia. Qué bueno que tú no veas a Albert ni tan bueno ni tan malo, ni tan dramático, sino que más bien actuando como correspondería en una situación tan difícil. Trataré de mantener ese equilibrio.**_

_**-**__** Lissette**__**: "Es increíble como nos transportas de la alegría a la tristeza, de la tranquilidad a la angustia, al enojo. Manejas nuestras emociones como si fuéramos títeres, pero la verdad, me encanta."... WOW... Ese es un comentario de verdad muy animador. Creo que la historia tiene un poco de eso, de montaña rusa, con subidas y caídas fuertes. En otros fics he tratado de mantener una línea más bien estable, pero aquí no hay caso. Todo va y viene, así que si logro transmitir esas emociones, ¡genial! ¿Sobre el final? Bueno, el final ya está claro en mi cabeza desde el principio. Incluso tengo clara cuál quiero que sea la última línea, pero seguro cambiaré de idea. Pero como bien dices, aún falta para eso.**_

_**- **__**quevivacandy**__**: ¡Qué bueno que te superencantó! :-) ¿Qué ha pasado con Tom? Oh... él debería aparecer ya en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**- **__**Gatita Andrew**__**: Mi fiel lectora. Qué bueno es saber que el fic logra hacerte feliz. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**_

_**- **__**Blackcat2010**__**: "Me encanto como al final Albert sucumbe y se va a acostar con ellos a la cama de Alex...pude morir de amor..." Aahhh, sí. Esa parte quedó muy bonita, ¿no? Se me ocurrió en el momento, mientras escribía y pensaba si Albert sería un orgulloso o un papá tierno. Ahh, Albert lindo, ¡da para tanto! :-)**_

_**- **__**rosa amanda**__**: "Esto es lo que me encanta de tu historia ese amor tan real entre albert y candy...me facina" ¡Gracias! Creo que eso es algo que no se debe poner en duda, porque mal que más, ¡les ha costado tanto estar juntos! Eso sí, nadie dice que sea sencillo permanecer juntos.**_

_**- **__**Lynda K**__**: ¡Amiga! Pues sí, escribiendo el diálogo entre Terry y CAmille caí en la cuenta de que a ambos les había pasado algo muy similar y que tal vez por eso mismo no se soportan. Es curioso esto de las historias. A veces pareciera como si tuvieran vida propia y que simplemente se presentan para que uno las escriba, no al revés. ¡Pero me encanta!**_

_**- **__**carlotta27**__** : ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! No sé en qué capítulo vas ahora, pero si estás leyendo esto, ya nos alcanzaste sin duda :-) ¡GEnial!**_

_**- **__**Eydie**__**: Uyyy, nudos en la garganta. Yo creo que también lo sentí mientras escribía esa parte. Hoy me pasó algo similar con lo de la foto de Alex y el recuerdo de Anthony. Snifff...**_

_**- **__**Magnolia A**__**: Mi lumbago aún me da problemas, pero creo que no me queda más que tener paciencia, seguir haciendo ejercicio y cuidarme. No he usado el "guatero" (la bolsa de agua caliente) porque hace demasiado calor por estos días en la isla (de hecho, son las 9 de la noche y se siente calor como si fueran las 4 de la tarde... ¡mucho!). Gracias por tu preocupación. ¡Abrazos para ti!**_

_**- **__**Laila**__**: "Con la parte final del capítulo... Me hiciste llorar! " Awwww, ¡Laila! No quería hacerte llorar :-( Pero si la historia te ayuda a escapar un poco del día a día, bien vale la pena una buena emoción. Gracias mil por tus hermosas palabras.**_

_**- **__**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__**: "ESTA TRILOGÍA TUYA...HUAUUUUUUUU ES INCREÍBLE" jejejeje, ¡gracias! Pero aún queda camino por recorrer para cerrarla y dejar Pupilas por fin atrás. En cierta forma quisiera terminar pronto, porque la historia me distrae mucho, pero luego pienso... awwww... no quiero que se acabe. Tonteras mías :-)**_

_**- Cherryhino: Gran comentario. ¡Gracias!**_

_**- Ginaa: Lamento no haber publicado antes. Cuando me dan las neuronas para más de un capítulo, lo hago. Pero a veces no se puede. ¡Gracias por tu comprensión y tu apoyo!**_

_**- : Me encantó tu descripción de Albert. ¡La comparto plenamente! Gracis por tus palabras y por leer la historia.**_

_**- Mysha: Como siempre, fiel a los capítulos. Gracias por tus reflexiones. Creo que tienes mucha razón con lo que opinas sobre Camille y Terry.**_

_**Yap... Al final mis comentarios salieron más largos que el capítulo, ¡lo siento!**_

_**Saludos y hasta el próximo.**_

_**PCR**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 34**

George se dejó caer cansado en su asiento del tren. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro, pero en los últimos años, las fuerzas y el ánimo ya no eran los de antes. Aunque apenas pasaba de los cincuenta, comenzaba a sentirse viejo. A ratos se preguntaba si había hecho bien al decidir trabajar con Candy. Desde luego, ella era una gran persona y había demostrado un talento inesperado en materia de negocios, pero… era mujer y al final del día, eso le pasaba la cuenta. George era un hombre tradicional y rígido al que ni siquiera años viviendo junto al rebelde joven Andrew habían logrado ablandar. Las emociones no eran lo suyo y junto a Candy, tenía que soportar más de alguna incómoda fluctuación de humor. Eso sin contar con la poca usual práctica de tener a un niño revoloteando cerca; incluso había ocasiones en que Candy llevaba a Alex a la oficina y debían tomar decisiones entre las carreras y los juegos del niño.

Pero los días más complicados eran aquellos en que había discutido con Albert. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle qué había pasado, porque su socia llegaba de pésimo humor o bien, sensible en extremo. Los últimos días habían sido una mezcla de ambas cosas. George odiaba entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, pero Candy lo consideraba un amigo y muchas veces olvidaba que, antes de conocerla a ella, él conocía a Albert. En vano le había insinuado mil veces que sus asuntos personales no eran de su incumbencia. En los negocios no se estilaba ventilar esos dramas en forma tan directa. Para eso estaban las reuniones fuera de la oficina, en algún bar, con un par de tragos.

En fin, unos días lejos de los Andrew no le vendrían mal tampoco, aunque conociendo a Camille seguro se llevaría más de una sorpresa. El jueves por la noche la chica lo había llamado para invitarlo a Nueva York. Conociendo a George, prefirió no entrar en detalles respecto a las razones por las cuales debería permanecer más tiempo en América. Lo mejor era que lo conversarán en persona, le dijo. La llamada llegó en el momento preciso, pues junto a Candy seguían evaluando la propuesto de los inversionistas para que instalara una clínica en la gran manzana. Con la excusa de evaluar la situación directamente y visitarlos, George no tuvo problemas para justificar el viaje a Nueva York. Mencionar a Camille Lefevre frente a alguno de los Andrew era sinónimo de caras largas y silencios incómodos. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse? Camille era su amiga. La opinión de Candy o Albert de poco le importaba cuando de ella se trataba. Dando un pesado suspiro, George decidió ponerse cómodo en su compartimento privado. Era viernes por la mañana y el viaje le tomaría casi dos días, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para leer, revisar documentos, escribir o, simplemente, dormir. Un verdadero alivio, pensó.

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

Rose se preguntaba si valdría la pena la espera. Le había costado más de la cuenta conseguir que el periodista la recibiera y ahora, pasadas las once de la mañana del viernes, esperaba sentada en el hall del edificio donde tenía su oficina privada. Era su última esperanza en Nueva York. Si no conseguía ese trabajo, volvería a Lakewood el domingo por la tarde. En cierta forma, haber tomado esa decisión la hacía sentirse tranquila. Al menos ya tenía claro qué dirección tomaría y no perdía nada con intentar con una entrevista más. Ya la habían rechazado tantas veces, que un rechazo más no podría ser tan malo.

Para cuando llegó el periodista ya había otros dos candidatos esperando. Rose los evaluó y decidió que, al menos en apariencia, ambos eran mejores que ella. Su vestido nuevo estaba en realidad pasado de moda (por eso le había costado tan barato) y no le hacía justicia. Lo suyo era la ropa más informal. En fin. Rose fue la última en entrar.

Tras leer su currículo en silencio, sin hacer ni el más mínimo gesto, Miller la miró escéptico.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no trabaja en nada relacionado con la escritura…

- Lo sé – "lo sabía", pensó Rose. Fin de la entrevista. Sería igual como todos, tampoco obtendría ese trabajo.

- ¿Puedo saber sus razones?

- ¿Cuáles cree usted que podrían ser las razones? – le preguntó directamente Rose. Lo mismo daba su respuesta. Ya no necesita parecer conciliadora, ni sumisa, ni nada. No obtendría el trabajo, así que lo que respondiera poco importaba.

- ¿La familia, tal vez?

- Claro que no. Tener una familia es la mejor razón para buscar un mejor empleo.

- Deduzco entonces que vive sola…

- Deduce usted bien.

- ¿En qué ha trabajado todo este tiempo?

- En lo único que pude encontrar: como mesera en un café.

- Un gran desperdicio para una persona con sus credenciales – insinuó Miller.

- Un gran desperdicio para cualquier persona, creo yo… Pero como usted tal vez sepa, la necesidad tiene cara de hereje.

- Es cierto – contestó Miller - ¿Trajo una muestra de su trabajo?

- Sí, claro, aquí está – contestó Rose entregándole la hoja con su breve escrito. Era el requisito que pedía el periodista a todos los candidatos.

Rose se sorprendió. Después del tema del café, no pensó que a Miller le interesaría siquiera ver su trabajo y era eso, la posibilidad de mostrar su trabajo, lo único que de verdad le había dado esperanzas respecto a la entrevista. Nadie, hasta ahora, había siquiera dado un vistazo a lo que ella podía escribir. En ese sentido, Miller le pareció mucho más inteligente que el resto. Al menos parecía que de verdad le interesaba encontrar a alguien que supiera escribir.

El periodista no tardó mucho en leer el breve artículo. Cuando terminó, guardó silencio por un par de minutos, pensando.

- Es un escrito algo presuntuoso – comenzó Miller –, pero supongo que su idea era impresionarme, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego – asintió Rose con una sonrisa – Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a una entrevista de trabajo si no tiene de verdad ganas de obtener el trabajo.

- Tiene usted razón – concordó Miller con una sonrisa. Su comentario había sido algo tonto y la entrevistada se lo había dejado claro con la mayor de las sutilezas. Muy bien. La chica era inteligente y directa. Un tanto insolente, tal vez, pero eso era algo que se podía usar muy bien en el periodismo – Escribe usted bastante bien, señorita.

- Gracias – Rose contuvo el aliento. ¡Le había gustado! ¿Tal vez no estaba todo perdido? Decidió moderar sus respuestas.

- El problema es que…

"No le gustó", decidió Rose. Bien, después de todo, sí tendría que volver a Lakewood. Respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar las críticas del periodista.

- No me mal interprete, señorita, pero la historia parece más bien un cuento inventado que un hecho de la vida real. Lo que pedía en mi anuncio como requisito es una nota breve sobre alguna noticia reciente.

- Pero sí se trata de una noticia reciente. El problema es que a nadie le importó que muriera un chico pobre en la calle y por eso la noticia pasó desapercibida. Los únicos dramas que acaparan los titulares son los de los ricos.

- ¿Quiere decir que lo que aquí describe es verdad?

- Absolutamente – Miller la miró desconfiado. Rose se dio cuenta de que tenía una pila de periódicos en el escritorio - ¿Tiene el diario del lunes?

- Creo que sí… ¿por qué?

- ¿Me lo podría mostrar?

Miller la miró extrañado, pero accedió a su petición. Rose fue directamente a la página donde aparecía la breve, brevísima nota sobre la muerte de Rick y se la mostró. El periodista la miró sorprendido. Otro punto a favor de la candidata. Escribía bien y de verdad estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la ciudad, incluso de los más pequeños detalles. Y por si fuera poco, estaba al tanto de lo que se publicaba en los diarios. Interesante.

- Nada de lo que escribí en mi nota es inventado, señor Miller. Rick era mi amigo.

- ¿Su amigo? – la confesión tomó al periodista por sorpresa.

- Así es. Sé que para la gran mayoría es sólo otro mafioso muerto, pero no para mí. Rick no era un mafioso: Rick fue una víctima de esa gente. Eso es lo que debería reportar la prensa, la verdad. Lo que realmente ocurre tras cada tragedia, no lo que vende.

- ¿Quiere decir que usted conoce a este tal Frank que menciona en su nota?

- Lo vi un par de veces, no lo conozco en realidad. Al parecer, la policía lo conoce, pero ni siquiera a ellos les interesó saber más del tema.

- ¿Podría describir a ese sujeto?

- No realmente. Sólo lo vi un par de veces y estaba muy oscuro. Lo que mejor recuerdo eran sus ojos verdes y el tono de voz.

- Lo que señala en la nota…

- Sí.

- Comprendo – Miller hizo una pausa. Entonces la chica escribía con el corazón. Pero no era eso lo único que se necesitaba en el periodismo. Decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿Ha oído hablar de la banda de Clyde Barrow?

- ¿Con Bonnie Parker y otros amigos? – sonrió Rose.

- Los mismos. ¿Qué opina de ellos?

- Opino que son un buen par de chivos expiatorios.

- ¿Quiere decir que le parecen bien sus fechorías?

- Desde luego que no. Nada justifica lo que han hecho, pero creo que la prensa y las autoridades se aprovechan de estas cosas para distraer la atención de la gente de otras noticias más importantes. A veces me da la impresión de que los están tratando de convertir en algo así como enemigos número uno del país y es una pérdida de tiempo, porque la gente los está empezando a ver como héroes. Supongo que es una reacción natural. Son demasiados los abusos de los poderosos, señor Miller. Pero a nadie le importa.

- Es una opinión interesante – en realidad era exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba. ¡Vaya! La chica sí que tenía potencial – Parece que ha leído bastante al respecto.

- Pasó bastante tiempo en la biblioteca. Es una de las pocas entretenciones gratuitas que tiene esta ciudad – bromeó Rose.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. De hecho – dijo recordando la carta -, tengo una recomendación de la bibliotecaria. Si gusta, puede leerla.

Miller tomó la carta que le pasó Rose. Era una recomendación excelente. Rose no tardó en notar que le había causado una buena impresión. Tal vez sí era el momento de usar otra vieja carta.

- Desde luego, ella sólo puede dar fe de mis visitas a la biblioteca, pero también tengo una recomendación que da cuenta de mi trabajo en la prensa. Es un poco vieja, eso sí…

- ¿Es de su último trabajo?

- Sí.

- Déjeme verla.

Rose suspiró profundo y se la entregó. Había jugado todas sus cartas. Miller no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer el monograma y la firma de William Andrew.

- ¿Usted conoce a William Andrew? –le preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa. Sabía muy bien que el señor Andrew tenía como política dar cartas de recomendación sólo a quienes habían trabajado directamente con él.

- Sí. Trabajé durante un tiempo en el periódico en Chicago… Aunque ayer me enteré de que lo venderán – tal vez eso le quitaba peso a la recomendación, pensó Rose.

- Sí, una lástima – dijo Miller mientras sus ojos leían la carta – Vaya… el señor Andrew tiene una muy buena impresión de usted – Rose sonrió y bajó la vista – Se diría que la conoce muy bien.

- Trabajé un tiempo como asistente en su oficina.

- Me da la impresión de que su relación va más allá de lo netamente profesional –insinuó Miller.

- Mi madre ha trabajado con la señora Andrew por muchos años, desde mucho antes que contrajera matrimonio con el señor Andrew. Gracias a ellos pude ingresar a la universidad de Chicago. Son excelentes personas. Les tengo muchísimo cariño.

- ¿Quiere decir que aún se mantiene en contacto con ellos?

A Rose no le pasó desapercibido el tono de expectación en la voz de Miller.

- Bueno… Mi madre aún trabaja con ellos… - dijo tanteando el terreno.

¡Bingo! Eso era lo que necesitaba. ¡Era justamente lo que necesitaba! Una forma para llegar a William Andrew sin tantos intermediarios, para conocer al hombre detrás del empresario. Miller apenas podía creer su buena suerte.

- ¿Y usted visita a su madre con frecuencia?

- Perdón, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el trabajo? – preguntó Rose sin rodeos.

- Disculpe, señorita… - Miller tomó el currículo de nuevo para confirmar su apellido.

- Conell – le ayudó Rose.

- Señorita Conell… Disculpe, tiene usted razón – comentó Miller retomando el control sobre sí mismo - Dígame algo. Si pudiera escribir sobre cualquier tema, ¿cuál escogería?

- La mafia – respondió sin titubear Rose.

- ¿La mafia? Es un tema un tanto popular por estos días…

- No desde mi punto de vista. Me gustaría ir más allá y mostrar el drama que encierra, la forma en que abusan y envuelven a los más vulnerables, la indiferencia de las autoridades. La verdad. Eso me gustaría escribir sobre ellos: la verdad.

- Es una propuesta algo ambiciosa, ¿no cree? ¿Quién es dueño de la verdad?

- Nadie, supongo. Pero me gustaría que al menos por una vez alguien mostrara las cosas desde el punto de vista de los más vulnerables, porque a ellos nadie les pregunta.

- El periodismo no es una cruzada social, señorita Conell.

- ¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que debería serlo.

- Me temo que es usted una soñadora…

- Tal vez. Supongo que por eso sigo desempleada– dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

- La negación nunca es buena. Un periodista tiene que aprender a navegar en dos aguas, señorita Conell. A veces hay que decir lo que la gente quiere oír, otras hay que decirles lo que uno quiere que sepan. Pero para eso, primero hay que ganar su confianza y elegir con cuidado las lealtades.

- Puede ser… - dijo Rose sin entender qué era lo que quería decirle.

- En fin… - acotó Miller encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica le daría más de un dolor de cabeza, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Poco a poco había ido averiguando sobre Andrew a través de las fuentes más inesperadas. Comprendió de inmediato que esa chiquilla soñadora con aires de grandeza no sería hueso fácil de roer, pero si había conseguido obtener información del mismísimo Terry Grantchester, no podía ser tan complicado hacer lo mismo con ella. El que su madre trabajara con los Andrew le significaría tener una línea directa con el corazón de la familia y era eso justamente lo que él necesitaba.

- El trabajo es sólo medio tiempo – Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida – Como se imagina, necesito ponerla a prueba. ¿Puede venir el lunes por la mañana para que le diga qué…?

- ¡Si quiere pudo empezar de inmediato! –lo interrumpió Rose ilusionada.

- ¿Tiene tiempo?

- ¡Todo el tiempo del mundo!

- Muy bien. Necesito recopilar varios datos sobre la banda de Barrow y…

- ¡Yo sé dónde encontrarlos!

- Bien, pero…

- Y también creo que podemos acceder a sus registros judiciales, porque…

- Ya los tengo – dijo Miller –. Señorita Conell, si no le importa, preferiría terminar con las explicaciones antes de recibir sus sugerencias.

- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó Rose.

- Está bien. Me gusta su entusiasmo – reconoció Miller.

- No sabe cuánto necesito este trabajo, señor – dijo con sinceridad Rose.

- Pues eso es algo que no necesito saber, señorita Conell. Esto es un trabajo, no una institución de beneficencia social. La tomaré a prueba por un mes, pero si no cumple las expectativas, no dudaré en buscar a otra persona, ¿entendido?

- Entendido – dijo Rose bajando la vista avergonzada.

- Bien. No quisiera que el factor sentimental se interpusiera en todo esto. Comprendo que la muerte de su amigo fue un duro golpe para usted, pero un periodista debe ser objetivo. No estamos aquí para iniciar cruzadas de ningún tipo.

- Pero en sus notas…

- Mis notas son mías. No suyas. Me ha tomado muchos años y mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde estoy y sólo ahora me puedo dar ciertos lujos. No antes. Si espera poder escribir con la libertad que yo escribo, primero debe hacerse un nombre y ganarse su propio espacio, señorita. Nadie empieza desde arriba. Nunca lo olvide.

- No lo haré, señor – Rose comprendió que Miller era mucho más duro de lo que ella imaginaba.

- Como le decía, lo que necesito…

- ¿Quiere decir que tengo el puesto? – lo interrumpió de nuevo Rose, aún sin poder creerlo.

- Por ahora sí. Pero recuerde, aún está a prueba y antes…

- ¡No lo defraudaré! Se lo prometo.

- … y antes debe aprender a controlarse. Detesto que me interrumpan a cada momento.

Rose cerró la boca, pero en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Miller sintió una suerte de ternura por ella. Su ilusión le recordaba en parte al periodista joven y alocado que un día él había sido. Pero claro, ya nada quedaba de ese iluso. Ahora podía darse gustos que nunca tuvo en su juventud y, por si fuera poco, incluso podía elegir investigar con calma los temas que de verdad le interesaban. Sí, la idea de un asistente no era mala. Sobre todo si la asistente en cuestión tenía talento, conocimientos y un nivel de desesperación suficientes como para presionarla cuando fuera necesario para obtener la información que a él le interesaba sobre su objetivo: William Andrew. La vida era buena pensó Miller mientras recitaba sus instrucciones a Rose.

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

El fin de semana encontró a Tom trabajando desde temprano en la granja, pero con su mente en otros asuntos. Archie lo había llamado varias veces para conversar de "naranjas", como él decía en broma. Pero en realidad habían hablado de mucho más que eso. El sábado por la tarde se reunirían en su casa en Lakewood y Tom, para su propia sorpresa, estaba algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que compartía tan abiertamente sus ideas con alguien y se preguntaba por qué Archie se mostraba tan interesado. Sabía que su cuñado había decidido comenzar negocios nuevos, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar un poco más allá. Tal vez Archie sólo quería obtener información de él para luego usarla en esos nuevos negocios. Después de todo, los Cornwell disponían del capital que él no tenía. Pero la idea de que otros aprovecharan sus conocimientos lo incomodaba un poco. Era cierto, Archie era su cuñado y si a él le iba bien, también a su hermana. Él debería alegrarse. Pero de todas formas…

En fin, ya tendría tiempo para ver qué se traía Archie entre manos esa misma tarde. Además, podría ver a las niñas y eso siempre era bueno. Aunque habían pasado sólo unos días, ya extrañaba a sus sobrinas. Con una sonrisa, Tom pensó que se estaba transformando en un viejo chocho. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y ya era hora de que pensara en formar su propia familia. Pero no, la vida estaba hecha para divertirse. No valía la pena hacerse de compromisos. Además, ya había aprendido suficiente de los dolores de cabeza que debían enfrentar las parejas. Si no era Candy, era Annie, pero siempre había alguna con algún drama. ¡No! Él no estaba para eso.

Tom no estaba lejos de la verdad. Aunque claro, la modificaba según le fuera conveniente. En esos momentos, en Chicago, el drama lo vivía Candy o, mejor dicho, el pequeño Alex.

- Papá…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Albert desde dentro del baño.

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Bien.

- No puedo abrir la puerta – dijo forcejeando con la manilla del baño.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Pero ábreme! – reclamó el niño tirándola con fuerza.

- No.

La respuesta de su padre lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿No?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tú sabes por qué…

Alex se quedó pensando unos instantes. Desde luego no comprendió a qué se refería su padre. Aunque tal vez... ¡Eso era! Una broma.

- Ya, papá – dijo riendo.

Pero papá no dio muestras de querer abrir la puerta. De hecho, Alex oyó que echaba a correr el agua del lavamos.

- ¡Papá, ábreme la puerta! – reclamó de nuevo.

- Ya te dije que no te voy a abrir la puerta. Tú te lo buscaste. Te dije que debías portarte bien con mamá y no lo has hecho.

- Pero, pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – contestó Albert con voz firme – Tú y yo teníamos un trato y tú lo rompiste.

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! – reclamó Alex aún confundido.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – preguntó desde dentro Albert.

Alex notó que la puerta se abría y la empujó complacido. Papá estaba jugando, como siempre. Pero para su sorpresa, fue Albert mismo quien salió de la puerta, completamente afeitado.

- Te has portado muy mal con mamá y conmigo. Te dije varias veces que si seguías así, no habría más afeitadas los sábados por la mañana. Bueno: lo conseguiste.

- Pero, papá… - dijo Alex con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No, no llores. Yo no soy como tu mamá. A mí no me vas a convencer con tus berrinches – sentenció Albert pasando junto a Alex sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! – reclamó el niñito de nuevo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y anoche a la hora de la cena? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que pedirte tu mamá que te comieras la comida?

- ¡Pero no me gustan las espinacas…! – reclamó Alex.

- ¿Tampoco las papas? ¿Tampoco la sopa? ¿Tampoco las zanahorias?

- Tampoco…

- Sólo el helado de chocolate… ¡Mira tú qué curioso! – dijo irónico mientras se ponían la camisa - ¿Y cuántas veces tuvo que llamarte tu mamá para preparare para la cena?

- Yo vine cuando me llamó…

- No. No me mientas, jovencito – le dijo Albert girándose a mirarlo en tono serio – Ni siquiera te atrevas a mentirme, porque yo estaba en casa y los escuché perfectamente.

- ¡Pero yo quería afeitarme contigo! - rogó Alex con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin comprender qué tenía que ver la cena de anoche con la afeitada de la mañana.

- Pues ya me afeité.

- Pero, papá… - rogó Alex con un hilo de voz, haciendo un puchero.

- Tú te lo buscaste. Mientras te sigas portando mal, no habrá afeitadas. Ni paseos, ni nada. ¿Me escuchaste?

El tono severo de Albert era más de lo que un niño de cuatro años podía soportar. Alex bajó la carita, juntó sus manitos pequeñas y comenzó a llorar. Primero muy despacio, pero luego, al ver que su padre no se conmovía, el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

- No llores, Alex. Tú tienes la solución en tus manos. Sólo tienes que ser un niño bueno y…

- ¡Buaaaaaa!

Si quería consolarlo, no podía haber escogido peores palabras. Alex no podía razonar cómo él y de todo lo que le había dicho, sólo se quedó con una cosa en la cabeza: él no era un niño bueno, era un niño malo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

- Alex, por favor… Deja de llorar… - dijo Albert sintiéndose algo incómodo – Vamos, hijo… Ya no llores, tu mamá se va a preocupar.

Que mamá se preocupara. Eso era justamente lo que Alex quería. Que mamá se preocupara y llegara a su rescate. Lloró con aún más fuerza. No pasó mucho rato antes de que Candy llegara corriendo. Sabía que un día esas jugarretas en el baño terminarían mal. En cuanto oyó los gritos de Alex, imaginó lo peor: seguro se había caído o se había cortado.

- ¡Alex! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo mientras corría a tomarlo en brazos y lo revisaba por todas partes.

- Nada, Candy – dijo Albert molesto, negando con la cabeza. Todo se había arruinado.

- Pero, ¿por qué está llorando el niño? ¿Qué te pasó, hijito? ¡Háblame! – en respuesta, Alex lloró con más fuerza.

- ¡No le pasó nada! ¿No ves que está bien? – contestó Albert.

- ¿Qué te pasó, hijito? – le preguntó Candy con voz angustiada al niño, ignorando las palabras de su esposo. Albert hizo un gesto de rabia.

- Mi papá… - sollozó Alex.

- ¿Tu papá? – Candy fulminó a Albert con la mirada - ¿Qué te hizo tu papá?

- ¡Nada! – reclamó Albert cada vez más enojado - ¿Qué crees que le iba a hacer?

- Mi papá no me dejó afeitarme con él.

- ¿No te dejó? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Candy limpiándole las lágrimas al niño y abrazándolo con ternura.

- Porque dijo que soy un niño malo… - explicó Alex entre sollozos antes de largarse otra vez a llorar.

- ¿Le dijiste eso a Alex? – preguntó Candy sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Es mentira! – reclamó sorprendido el acusado – ¡Yo nunca le dije eso!

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿Por qué está llorando el niño? – Candy estaba de verdad furiosa. Su rabia, sumada al llanto incontrolable de Alex, hacía que se elevara el nivel de su voz.

- ¿Me estás gritando? – preguntó Albert indignado.

- ¡No te estoy gritando! – gritó Candy para hacerse oír por sobre el llanto del niño, haciendo justamente lo que decía no estar haciendo – Sólo quiero saber por qué le dijiste a Alex algo así.

- ¡Te digo que no le dije nada!

- ¡Sí me dijiste! – intervino el niño.

- ¡Pero, Alex! – reclamó otra vez sorprendido Albert - ¿Cuándo te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Tú me dijiste que no era un niño bueno! – gritó Alex oculto entre los brazos de su madre, mientras hacía un puchero.

- Pero, pero… - tartamudeó Albert incrédulo – Yo te dije eso, pero…

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Albert habría caído muerto en ese mismo instante. Candy se puso roja de rabia y abrazó a su hijo en un gesto protector.

- ¡Pero no es lo que crees! Sólo le dije que mientras no se portara como un niño bueno, no habría más afeitadas. ¡Eso en todo! ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Y cómo crees tú que va a entender eso un niño de cuatro años?

- Bueno… Alex ya está grande para entender…

- ¡Alex es un niño, Albert! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?

A medida que la discusión subía en intensidad, Alex más lloraba. Estaba confundido y el áspero intercambio de palabras entre sus padres, algo que no recordaba haber visto antes, no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

- No me vengas con esas excusas. ¡Siempre lo defiendes como si fuera un bebé!

- ¡Pero si apenas tiene cuatro años!

- ¡Ya casi va a cumplir cinco!

- Cuatro, cinco, ¡da lo mismo! No puedes decirle algo así y esperar que te entienda.

- Yo me quería afeitar con mi papá… - lloriqueó Alex de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, hijito, tranquilo. Tu papá se equivocó y…

- ¡No le digas eso! Yo no me equivoqué. Él sabía que si seguía portándose mal lo castigaría – Alex volvió a llorar.

- ¿Le explicaste antes que no lo dejarías estar contigo mientras te afeitaras?

- Bueno… Se lo he dicho mil veces…

- ¿Se lo dijiste ayer? ¿Te diste el tiempo para explicarle qué es lo que no querías que hiciera y qué pasaría si lo hacía?

- Bueno…No, pero él sabía que…

Candy negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad esperaba que un niño de cuatro años razonara como él esperaba? ¿De verdad creía que Alex relacionaría su comportamiento durante la cena con una advertencia hecha al vuelo quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que un castigo salido de la nada no podía lograr más que eso, nada? Candy tomó a Alex en brazos.

- Debería darte vergüenza – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación – Si estás enojado conmigo, desquítate conmigo, no con el niño.

Albert se quedó con la boca abierta y la rabia viva. ¿Pero qué rayos había pasado?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**¡Y Rose encontró trabajo! Por fin. Aunque sólo está a prueba. Al menos por ahora. ¿Y qué tal papá Albert? Pffff... :-/**_

_**Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssiiiiimmmasss gracias por sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior. Aunque más de alguien explotó de rabia (¿cierto Lynda?), la mayoría de ustedes se sintió hasta identificada. Uy... bueno, la verdad son tantos los casos de parejas que discuten así, que no cuesta mucho imaginarlo.**_

_**Mis respuestas a sus respuestas (qué estuvieron muuuuy geniales). Ah: Sobre sus comentarios en FB y por mensajes personales, ¡Muchas gracias también! Esos, desde luego, no los puedo responder aquí. Sobre dónde prefiero sus comentarios, allá o acá... bueno, siemrpe es mejor tenerlos todos juntos, pero lo más importante es que lean y me cuenten qué opinan. Eso creo :-)**_

_**Primero, me encantó este comentario, pero no sé a quién pertenece: "Me encanta como vas retratando esa época tan importante de la historia, Gracias por publicar, no debe ser fácil crear una obra tan bien estructurada como la tuya. Y mantener la línea de cada unos de los personajes. Me quedo con ansia loca del siguiente :D" Sí, es complicado no perderse y creo que a ratos, sobre todo al principio, sí me perdí un par de veces. Pero sigo en la lucha para llegar al final de la historia. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir leyendo!**_

_**Eydie**__**: "No hay peor consejero que el orgullo"... ¡toda la razón!**_

_**Mysha**__**: ¿Brincas si Camille se junta con Duval? Bueno, vamos a ver si Duval opina lo mismo ;-) En respuesta a tu pregunta, ¡sí! Rose ya tiene trabajo, aunque sea temporal.**_

_**Magnolia A**__**: Efectivamente, si en el anterior los Andrew estaban en crisis, ahora están peor. Ups...**_

_**Lynda K**__**: Sí, lo sé: es para no creerlo. ¡Cuánta rabia dan estas peleas! Pero así pasa a veces... Buena reflexión sobre por qué Candy sobreprotege tanto a Alex. ¡Muy buena conexión!**_

_**Laila**__**: Los comentarios del capítulo anterior concuerdan con el tuyo: más de alguien se sintió identificada. Qué bueno que Terry nos cae bien. Digo "nos", porque a mí también me está cayendo muy, muy bien.**_

_**Blackcat2010**__**: "Auch! Este capitulo me llego mucho,sobre todo porque una como mujer es verdad...tenemos una condenada memoria selectiva y tendemos a echar en cara las faltas de nuestra pareja justo en esos momentos de mas tension..." ¡Otra lectora que se sintió identificada! Auch!**_

_**Carlotta**__**: Gracias por tus palabras :-) Espero mantener el suspenso, como sucedió con Pupilas II (aunque aquí ha sido muuuuchooo más lento).**_

_**Gatita Andrew**__**: Descuida, me llegan todos tus comentarios. Además, tu forma de expresarte sobre los capítulos y tus reflexiones son únicas, así que siempre logro identificarte, aunque no venga tu firma. ¡Mil gracias!**_

_**Thia017**__**: ¿Más Terry quieres? Bueno, en el próximo, más Terry vendrá. Y más Colette también.**_

_**quevivacand**__**y**__**: Este capítulo algo nos adelantó sobre Tom y sus aventuras, aunque aún es poquito. Neil, como bien dices, está aún en la cuerda floja, entre bueno, malo, decidido y no decidido. Ya veremos por qué rumbo se decide.**_

_**sayuri170**__**7**__**: "actualiza pronto". ¡Hecho! Actualicé pronto esta vez :-)**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 131**__**3**__**: "Cada uno se enfrasca en sus problemas y piensa que uno es el que más da y sufre en la relación y el otro no siente nada...y el otro a lo mejor está peor que uno." Justamente. ¡Eso mismo pienso yo! Ese es precisamente el punto: que cada uno se enfrasca en sus propios sentimientos y pasa por alto los sentimientos del otro. Una pena, pero así pasa.**_

_**Paolau2**__**: Sip, Archie fue muy listo en retirarse a tiempo de las empresas. Y sip: Neil siempre ha sido manipulado... ¿o se muestra así para manejar a su manera a los demás? Ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue su mujer.**_

_**Isaura**__**: Tienes razón, es mucho más fácil hacer que se reconcilien los personajes ficticios. Pero este fic trata de ser un poquito más real, así que por ahora creo que tengo que mantener las cosas así. No creas que no me dan ganas de arreglarlos pronto... pero no quiero traicionar la historia. Al menos no todavía.**_

_**¡Todo mundo respondido!**_

_**Un abrazo :-)**_

_**PCR**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 35**

El buen clima de Los Ángeles siempre invitaba a dar un paseo por la playa. Había tomado una buena decisión al cambiarse a esa ciudad. La extrañaría… Mientras disfrutaba la suave caricia de la arena húmeda y las olas en sus pies desnudos, Terry comenzaba a darle forma al plan que lo llevaría devuelta al teatro. Aún no tenía claro el cómo, pero sí el por qué: necesitaba un cambio.

Desde luego, era imposible que terminara de un plumazo con todos sus compromisos con el cine. Sin embargo, se las arregló magistralmente para firmar un contrato por tres años, en el que se comprometía a trabajar de lleno en sus películas durante seis meses, mientras durante los otros quedaba, en teoría, "libre". Terry se negó porfiadamente a explicar para qué quería más tiempo libre. Su agente reclamó como niño con berrinche por el nuevo capricho. Tiempo libre era tiempo perdido y dinero desperdiciado, le dijo agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos. Pero Grantchester no cedió. Los ejecutivos de los estudios, en cambio, temieron que Terry en realidad estuviera pensando en independizarse, razón por la que aceptaron sólo después de incluir una serie de cláusulas que impedían a Terry formar su propio estudio o trabajar en proyectos con cualquier otro estudio cinematográfico.

El actor no tuvo problemas en aceptar las nuevas exigencias. En otro tiempo se habría opuesto sólo para darse el gusto de hacer sentir su peso de estrella. Esta vez, en cambio, le resultaban perfectas pues en la práctica limitaban su participación en el cine, entregándole la justificación inapelable para negarse a cualquier proyecto que pudiera distraerlo de su interés principal: volver al teatro. Aunque quisiera ya no podría dedicarse a otros proyectos para la gran pantalla. El contrato nada mencionaba sobre el teatro, así que en ese campo tenía plena libertad para hacer como quisiera.

Entusiasmado por sus nuevos proyectos, Terry decidió volver a casa temprano. A su llegada fue recibido por el más completo silencio. Su pequeña mansión le parecía enorme y de una soledad insoportable. Por absurdo que pareciera, se había acostumbrado al ajetreo del hotel, a su ruidoso ir y venir de personas y empleados, a sus mil historias no contadas, a las conversaciones con Miller en el bar, a sus partidas de póker junto a Colette y hasta al mal genio de la insoportable Lefevre.

Al final de cuentas, la vida no era más que una gran ironía, pensó. Había iniciado el viaje a regañadientes, maldiciendo cada minuto del camino, y terminó volviendo casi a la fuerza no con uno, sino con dos nuevos amigos; le gustaba la idea de que fueran tres, pero dudaba que Lefevre lo considerara "amigo" después de lo ocurrido.

Terry sonrió y se sentó al piano que ya muy pocas veces tocaba (*). Durante la mañana había conversado por teléfono con su madre y se sentía bien. Muy bien. Era una estupidez que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Hacía casi dos años que no conversaban y sin que hubiera motivo alguno para tan absurdo silencio, salvo la costumbre y la falta de iniciativa. Su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo arruinando su niñez y buena parte de su juventud; él no tenía ninguna razón lógica para continuar con esa labor y arruinar el resto de su vida de adulto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre el teclado. Una nota alta, una nota baja. No sonaba bien, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Decidido a hacer las cosas bien, como él sabía, se levantó las mangas de la camisa. Las cicatrices que los rasguños de Camille le habían dejado en la muñeca lo sorprendieron.

- No puedo creer que no haya hablado en tanto tiempo con sus padres…

Las palabras de Camille regresaron con total claridad. Su tono de reproche o de sorpresa, no sabía decirlo, no había sido tan elocuente como su mirada triste.

- Soy una persona muy ocupada, mademoiselle – se había defendido Terry de inmediato.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me diga! ¿Y tampoco va al baño, para no perder el tiempo?

- Hablo en serio, Camille – había contestado molesto.

- Yo también. Es que… francamente… no puedo creerlo. No lo entiendo. La vida es tan injusta.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- ¿Por qué? Sus padres están vivos y usted no se interesa en ellos. Si mis padres vivieran, no dejaría pasar ni un solo día sin decirles cuánto los quiero y cuánto les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí. Si mis padres vivieran…

Camille había bajado la vista. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. No quería que Terry viera sus lágrimas. No quería hacer una escena. No quería la lástima de nadie. No quería llorar. Terry no supo qué decir.

- Si mis padres vivieran… Si tan sólo pudiera hablar una vez más con ellos…

- ¿Qué? – la animó Terry poniendo una mano sobre su hombro sano y mirándola comprensivo.

- Sólo les pediría que me perdonaran… por todo lo que les hice… y porque… - Camille no pudo seguir. La voz se le quebró y por dentro la vieja herida de su corazón volvió a sangrar.

- Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, Camille. Deje de repetir eso. Si sus padres vivieran estarían orgullosos de usted, de ver lo valiente y fuerte que ha sido. Estoy seguro de que todo lo que es usted ahora se lo debe a ellos. Incluso su mal humor – bromeó Terry apretándole muy suavemente el hombro.

Camille sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Terry alcanzó a ver un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Nunca antes la había visto así. Jamás se imaginó que Camille Lefevre, la fuerte y fría mujer de negocios, ocultara dentro de sí a una joven tan frágil. Se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar. Lo último que quería hacer era molestarla y vaya si lo había conseguido. Sin saber qué más hacer, le pasó su pañuelo.

- Gracias – dijo Camille tomándolo. Se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y se lo devolvió. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se incorporó de nuevo – Bueno, basta ya de dramas. Lamento que haya tenido que ver una escena tan patética. No volverá a pasar de nuevo. Por favor, discúlpeme.

- ¿Disculparla? – preguntó Terry sorprendido - ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser humana? ¿Por tener sangre en las venas? Creo que tiene una opinión muy alta de sí misma, Camille. Es normal llorar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Usted también llora?

- Ahora que lo menciona… - Terry hizo una mueca divertida y dramática, digna del mejor bufón del mundo, avergonzado de lo que estaba por reconocer –… No.

- ¿No? – preguntó Camille decepcionada.

- Claro que no. Yo soy un tipo rudo. ¿No vio acaso mi última película?

- Ni siquiera he visto la primera…

- ¡No puede ser! –gritó Terry horrorizado - ¡Dígame que es mentira! Lo dice sólo para molestarme, ¿verdad?

- No, se lo digo muy en serio. Nunca he visto una de sus películas. La única que las ve siempre es Colette. Ella es su fan, ¿recuerda?

- Mi fan número uno y por eso la amo.

- ¿En serio la ama? –preguntó Camille sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Un artista se debe a su público. Sobre todo si el público es el que paga sus viajes, su ropa, su comida y sus estadías en los mejores hoteles del mundo.

- ¡Lo sabía! – sentenció Lefevre – Lo suyo no es amor verdadero, es sólo interés.

- Desde luego, mademoiselle. Negocios son negocios… O al menos eso me enseñó una francesa malas pulgas que conocí hace algunos años.

Camille se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando y haciendo un puchero. Terry hizo lo mismo. Los dos estallaron en una sonora carcajada que hizo que a Lefevre se le escapara un par de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez, de alegría.

- Está bien, está bien, señor Grantchester, usted gana. Es imposible mantener una conversación en serio con usted.

- Pues yo creo que hemos tenido una conversación bastante franca esta noche. ¿O debería decir madrugada?

- ¿Por qué lo…? ¡Oh no! ¡Son más de las tres de la mañana!

- Se nos pasó el tiempo volando. Colette me va a matar si no la llevo pronto a su habitación.

- Es verdad, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – dijo Camille incorporándose lentamente. Terry la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

El camino de vuelta a la habitación lo hicieron con toda calma. Al llegar al ascensor, ambos decidieron medio en serio y medio en broma que no sería buena idea tomarlo. Habían subido sin ninguna prisa, tomando un descanso en cada piso y disfrutando de las bellas vistas de la noche de Nueva York que ofrecían los enormes ventanales del hotel. Fue entonces cuando Terry la animó a no seguir escondiéndose y darse una oportunidad de descubrir qué sentía por el doctor Duval. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero al verla tan frágil y tan sola, de pronto sintió ganas de que fuera feliz. Camille se había sonrojado y, tal como suponía, había expresado sus dudas, pero parecía dispuesta a intentarlo. Terry se había estrenado como Cupido. ¡Ese sí que era un papel que nunca había pensado interpretar!

- Bien, hagamos algo. Si yo sigo su consejo, ¿seguiría usted el mío? – le había preguntado Camille justo antes de entrar a su habitación.

- Depende.

- ¿Cómo que depende? – reclamó Camille.

- Depende… si me aconseja que baje en ascensor con usted, no le haré caso.

- ¡Terry! – dijo Camille con un grito ahogado.

- ¡Shh! Va a despertar a los huéspedes del hotel. Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuál es su consejo? – preguntó Terry entre dientes, aguantando la risa.

- Hable con sus padres.

La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato del rostro. Nunca nadie, salvo Candy, le había pedido que hiciera tal cosa.

- No me mire así. Se lo digo en serio. Usted tampoco quiere ser como yo, Terry. La vida es demasiado frágil. Hace sólo unos días estábamos colgando en el pozo de un ascensor y por poco nos matamos. ¿Se imagina qué habrían sentido sus padres?

- Mi padre habría sentido alivio, supongo – contestó Terry en tono amargo, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada. Lo último que necesitaba eran los consejos que una desconocida tenía que darle su vida privada.

- No le creo…

- Usted no tiene idea de cómo es mi padre. No tengo nada que agradecerle, ni nada que hablar con él.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Absolutamente.

- Pues su cara de rabia me dice algo totalmente distinto – Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido y molesto – Pero está bien, está bien. No quiero incomodarlo. Sólo trato de ser tan honesta como usted fue conmigo. Dese una oportunidad, Terry. A usted y a sus padres. Tal vez…

- Tal vez si usted supiera la historia no se atrevería ni siquiera a insinuarme esto.

- Pues entonces, me alegro de no saberla. Hágame caso – le dijo Camille acercándose y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. La chica era más baja que él, así que aunque estuviera empecinado en mirar el suelo, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con los de Lefevre. En la oscuridad, creyó notar que lo miraba con ternura, como a un niño pequeño – Hable con sus padres. No pierda el tiempo, Terry. No lo piense demasiado. Sólo hágalo.

Y lo había hecho. Esa mañana, sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo, sólo lo hizo. La conversación con su madre lo liberó de un peso que no sabía que llevaba dentro y esa tarde respiraba tranquilo y optimista. Había cumplido con su parte del trato con Lefevre. ¿Cumpliría ella con la suya?

- Ah, espere, Camille. ¿Podría entregarle esto a Colette?

La había detenido justo cuando entraba a su habitación. Camille tomó una finísima tarjeta de presentación y lo miró sin comprender.

- Tiene mi número de teléfono en California. Y mi dirección…

- ¿Los de su agente?

- No… Los de mi casa… - contestó Terry algo apenado.

- ¿De su casa? – repitió Camille sin entender.

- Es para Colette – aclaró Terry – Ya sabe, ella es mi fan número uno y nos quedó pendiente una partida de póker. No puede ser que me gane una principiante.

- Claro – sonrió Camille – Yo se la daré. Seguro estará muy emocionada.

- Estaré esperando su llamada… – agregó Terry.

Camille frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- Quiero decir el de Colette. El de Colette… - ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de aclararlo? Era evidente que se refería a ella, ¿no?

- Muy bien… Buenas noches, señor Grantchester.

- Terry…

- Señor Terry Grantchester – dijo Camille extendiéndole la mano para despedirse de él – Buenas noche. Gracias por su número.

- De nada. Buenas noches. Espero que me llame… Adiós.

Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Terry comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía en el piano. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró para recordar las notas de _Parlez-moi d'amour_. Terry sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, mientras una pregunta inquietante surgía en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón.

La llamada que esperaba era de Colette… ¿o de Camille?

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

El fin de semana pasó lento en la mansión de los Andrew. Demasiado lento. Alex no comprendía qué sucedía. Nunca antes había presenciado gritos entre sus padres, ni menos aún grandes silencios. La situación lo confundía y lo inquietaba, pero a su corta edad, no tenía palabras para expresar sus miedos. No entendía si sus papás estaban jugando o no, pero recordaba que alguna vez le habían llamado la atención por haberle gritado a Marie Anne. Tampoco entendía si su mamá estaba enojada con él o no, pero sí recordaba que su papá le había dicho que era un niño "malo" y que nunca más saldrían juntos. Y a un niño malo nadie lo quiere, ¿significaba eso que su papá ya no lo quería? Pero si era un niño malo, ¿por qué su mamá sí estaba con él y le decía que lo amaba?

Entre un juego y otro, Alex olvidaba sus preguntas, reía y se divertía junto a su madre, quien lo mantuvo a su lado permanentemente. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de sentarse a la mesa y papá aparecía en el comedor, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y el niño volvía a confundirse. Al notarlo inquieto, Candy instintivamente se le acercaba, como queriendo protegerle, algo que para Albert resultaba insoportable. ¿Qué pretendía con esas absurdas demostraciones de sobreprotección? ¿Hacerlo sentir como un abusador? ¿Cuestionar su amor por el niño? ¿Molestarlo? Candy, en cambio, interpretaba sus miradas duras como agresiones silenciosas contra su pequeño. Pensaba que Albert estaba enojado con el niño y no comprendía que, en realidad, su molestia era con ella. Así pasaron dos días.

El domingo por la tarde, sin embargo, la rabia había comenzado a dar paso a la pena. Los tres estaban acostumbrados a quererse y divertirse juntos. Un fin de semana tenso y silencioso les resultaba extraño y doloroso. Pero ninguno sabía cómo expresarlo, ni menos aún cómo solucionarlo. Candy optó por encerrarse a trabajar en la habitación que había transformado en su oficina con Alex jugando a sus pies, mientras que Albert hacía lo propio en la biblioteca. La casa estaba en silencio y muy pronto Alex comenzó a aburrirse, así que Candy abrió el ventanal que daba el amplio jardín y lo dejó salir a jugar.

Albert leía una serie de documentos cuando lo vio atravesar como una sombra frente a su ventanal, seguido de cerca por Pelusa. Al poco rato, el niño saltaba y reía feliz junto a la mascota de la casa. Albert se acercó al ventanal para observarlo. Estaba tan grande… Con casi cinco años, Alex era ya bastante más alto que otros niños de su edad. Corría como el viento y trepaba árboles con la agilidad de un gato, tal como sus padres. Pero no sólo el físico y las habilidades eran lo que ellos había heredado, sino también el carácter. Albert dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. Había cosas de la vida de familia que nadie le había contado. Ser padre era bastante menos glamoroso de lo que él había imaginado, pero también mucho más adictivo.

De los tres, él era el mayor. De los tres, era él, y no Alex, quien debía actuar como cabeza de familia. No era el niño quien debía dictar el ir y venir de los Andrew, sino él. Candy seguro tenía razones que él no lograba entender para sobreprotegerlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se las había preguntado. ¿Había tal vez algo que él no sabía? ¿Algo que él hubiese pasado por alto? Si seguían empecinados en tratar de solucionar el problema cada uno por su cuenta, sin la ayuda del otro, no llegarían a ninguna parte. Un barco no puede tener dos capitanes, le había dicho su cuñado esa mañana mientras conversaban por teléfono. Recordando la risa del capitán Brown, Albert no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – rió el viejo marino.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Albert. No le parecía que su drama familiar fuera divertido.

- Te quejas de tu hijo igual como Rosemary se quejaba de ti. ¡Igual!

- ¿Cómo igual?

- ¡Igual! Ella siempre decía que tú eras un caprichoso, que tenías un carácter terrible, que siempre te salías con la tuya, que hacías como querías con tu padre.

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad! – exclamó Albert sorprendido. ¿Él salirse con la suya? ¿Cuándo, si desde niño lo habían dominado los adultos?

- Pues eso es lo que opinaba tu hermana. Creo que a veces sentía un poco de celos, pero se le pasaban muy pronto. Debes entender que por muchos años ella fue la única en tu casa.

- Lo sé… - sonrió Albert divertido. Conocer una faceta nueva de su hermana a esas alturas de su vida era algo que no esperaba - ¿Y qué más te decía?

- Bueno, que tu padre sólo tenía ojos para ti y que…

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Eso sí que no es verdad! Mi papá la adoraba, de esto estoy seguro.

- Qué sé yo… Ideas de tu hermana. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – sonrió divertido Vincent – En todo caso, Albert… no me estás pidiendo mi opinión, pero ya que me cuentas qué ocurre con tu hijo…

- Si tienes algún consejo, Vincent, créeme que te lo agradecería.

- No creo ser el mejor padre del mundo – reconoció Brown -, pero sí soy un buen marinero. Cuando estoy en el mar, mi barco y mi tripulación son mi familia. Y te lo aseguro: ningún barco puede llegar a puerto si tiene dos capitanes. Menos con tres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que debes decidir quién manda en tu barco, Albert. Tú, tu mujer o tu hijo.

- No creo que el matrimonio tenga que ser una competencia…

- Desde luego que no, hombre, pero tampoco puede ser que cada uno de ustedes espere que el otro le haga caso. No necesitas competir con tu mujer ni ella contigo, pero sí necesitas su cooperación. Y la única forma de que cooperen el uno con el otro es que hablen y sepan qué rayos quieren hacer.

- Supongo que tienes razón – admitió Albert.

- Y otra cosa: si vas a castigar a mi sobrino, al menos explícale las cosas.

- ¡Pero es un niño! – reclamó Albert usando la misma excusa que siempre le daba a Candy.

- Pues por eso mismo, hombre. ¿Cómo esperas que el pobre chiquillo recuerde que hace dos semanas le advertiste tal o cual cosa? Es un niño. ¿O qué te crees tú? ¿Qué tiene la memoria de George? Si aplico algún castigo que a la tripulación le parece injustificado, te aseguro que no tardaré en tener un motín. Ten cuidado en cómo usas tu autoridad, marinero. Puedes salir muy perjudicado… Y estoy seguro de que tu mujer ya te lo ha hecho pagar…

- Ni lo digas… - reconoció Albert mortificado.

- ¡Lo sabía! – rió de buena gana Vincent – Tienes que ser más astuto que ellos. Sobre todo si no quieres seguir durmiendo solo, marinero.

Marinero. Vincent llevaba el mar en la piel y el corazón. Pero tenía razón. Desde luego que tenía razón. No podía esperar que Alex recordara las consecuencias de algo que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de haber hecho, ni tampoco podía esperar que Candy lo apoyara si él antes no se daba el tiempo de saber qué era lo que su mujer pensaba y sentía. Y sentía… o no… sentir. Los sentimientos eran la parte más difícil.

Seguro que para Candy era todo un drama y él ya no tenía más ganas de saber de dramas, pero qué diablos. Era su mujer y él debía preocuparse no sólo de apoyarla en sentido material. Siempre habían sido amigos, ¿por qué ya no? ¿Por qué no conversaban ni se confiaban sus secretos como antes? Él nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos. De hecho, era un desastre: por su porfiado silencio la había perdido una vez y por su estúpido orgullo casi la pierde de nuevo. Candy, en cambio, era experta en sentimientos y la única capaz de obligarlo a decir lo que llevaba en el corazón. Ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba a esa Candy. Extrañaba a la amiga que le hablaba sin parar sobre los problemas y los miedos de los demás, la que le daba ideas novedosas y lo obligaba a mirar la vida con más alegría, aunque él tuviera puestas sus gafas de tristeza. Extrañaba a la mujer que lo enamoraba y lo tentaba con sus sonrisas coquetas, que jugaba con su cabello rizado y lo seducía con sólo una mirada. Extrañaba las noches abrazado a ella, acurrucado contra su pecho tibio, cuando se podía dar el lujo de ser un niño atemorizado y luego un amante posesivo. Extrañaba a su mujer… extrañaba a su amiga.

Pero también extrañaba a su hijo, a ese pequeño manipulador al que amaba con locura y que necesitaba su disciplina. Si lo amaba tanto como decía, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Alex y Candy lo necesitaban al hombre que él era por dentro, no sólo al empresario que podía proveerles el sustento. No era sólo su dinero lo que necesitaba y en esos momentos en que su fortuna se le iba como agua entre los dedos, comprendía una vez más que lo único verdaderamente valioso en su vida eran ellos: su hijo y su mujer. No era ese el momento para que él se encerrara en el orgullo estúpido, ni tampoco para que perdiera ni un minuto de su cariño. ¿No sabía él mejor que nadie que la vida era frágil? Decido a ser él quien diera el primer paso y a enseñar con el ejemplo, Albert salió al jardín.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó a Alex, acercándose al lugar donde jugaba con Pelusa.

- Nada… - contestó el niño sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Su papá lo reprendería de nuevo?

- Pensé que estabas jugando con Pelusa…

- Sí…

- ¿Puedo conversar contigo?

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Alex extrañado.

- Sí. Contigo. ¿Puedo?

- Claro – contestó el niño con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Papá no estaba enojado!

- Siéntate aquí conmigo, ¿quieres?

Albert se sentó en el césped. Alex hizo lo mismo y comenzó a jugar distraídamente, haciendo un pequeño hoyo con sus dedos en la tierra. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y por un momento, guardaron silencio.

- Hijo… tú sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? – Alex se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía cavando son sus deditos en la tierra – Vamos, hijo, mírame.

Alex lo miró, pero sus ojitos no le dieron la respuesta que esperaba. Albert dio un suspiro pesado.

- Ven acá – le dijo estirando los brazos hacia el pequeño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alex se puso de pie de un salto y se aferró a su papá. Albert lo abrazó con fuerza, con cariño, con todo su corazón. Acarició suavemente su cabecita dorada y lo cubrió de besos, disfrutando del abrazo tierno de su niño.

- Te quiero, Alex. Te juro que te quiero, hijito.

- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó Alex con voz triste.

- ¡No! Claro que no… O sea… bueno… la verdad es que sí estoy un poquito desilusionado por algunas cosas que han pasado…

- Ahh… - suspiró el niño con tristeza.

- Ey, pero no, no te pongas triste – le dijo Albert, separándose del niño para mirarlo a la cara – Eso no quiere decir que ya no te quiera, ni tampoco quiere decir que seas un niño malo. Nunca te dije que fueras un niño malo. Yo sé que eres un niño bueno y por eso te quiero.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Alex ilusionado.

- Absolutamente – le confirmó Albert levantando la mano derecha, como si hiciera un juramento solemne – Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda llamarte la atención cuando haces algo que no sea muy bueno. Tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?

Alex bajó la vista. Albert esperó algunos momentos, en silencio. Necesitaba saber hasta qué punto el niño entendía lo ocurrido.

- Cuando no me preparo para la cena…

- Exacto…

- Y cuando no me como la comida…

- También…

- Y cuando hago enojar a mamá.

- Sí. Eso sobre todo. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hacer enojar a mamá. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que esperar que ella se enoje antes de hacerle caso? Cuando yo te pido que hagas algo me haces caso de inmediato… ¿Por qué no con mamá?

- No sé… - contestó con total sinceridad el niño.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – paciencia, se repitió Albert. No debía esperar que su niño razonara como un adulto - Sólo quiero que sepas que eso me hace sentir triste, igual que a tu mamá. Al final todos nos enojamos. Yo creo que no valga la pena enojarse por esas cosas. ¿Qué crees tú?

- Tampoco…

- Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si haces un esfuerzo grande, grande, grande por obedecer a tu mamá?

- Pero es que no me gusta tener que prepararme para la cena…

- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero creo que tampoco te gustaría que llegara con las manos sucias a la mesa y lo ensuciara todo, ¿verdad? Porque si así fuera, podríamos invitar a Pelusa a comer a la mesa. O mejor aún, tú podrías ir a comer del plato de Pelusa. ¿Te gustaría eso?

- ¡No! - admitió Alex haciendo un gesto de asco, pero a la vez riendo divertido, imaginando a Pelusa sentada a la mesa con una servilleta blanca al cuello. Tal vez…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo! – sentenció Albert, leyendo en el brillo de sus ojillos la idea de llevar a Pelusa hasta el comedor.

- Awww… - se lamentó Alex.

- Eso está mejor. Entonces, hijo, las cosas son muy fáciles. Sólo haz lo que te pide mamá y listo. Te aseguro que será mejor para ti, para ella y para todos. Y así nunca más perderás un postre – le confidencio Albert guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Alex. El trato parecía interesante…

- ¡En serio! Incluso volverías a afeitarte los sábados…

- ¿Verdad? – los ojos del niño brillaron de emoción.

- Te doy mi palabra – le confirmó Albert extendiéndole la mano derecha - ¿Aceptas el trato?

- ¡Acepto! – dijo Alex de buena gana, estrechando su manito embarrada con la de padre.

- ¡Eso, muy bien, campeón! Ven aquí. – dijo Albert abrazándolo con cariño y orgullo.

Sabía que el niño lo olvidaría de nuevo, pero no importaba. Tendría toda la semana para recordárselo con cariño y espera que llegara pronto el sábado por la mañana para poder premiarlo. Sería difícil, pero sabía que lo lograrían. Era su hijo y debía aprender a tenerle paciencia. Lo primero era volver a ser su amigo, su cómplice. Lo segundo lo irían desarrollando poco a poco. Nadie dijo que los hijos aprendieran obediencia en una tarde. A él mismo le había tomado toda una vida comprender cuál era la mejor forma de mantener el delicado equilibrio entre ser obediente y ser independiente. Alex apenas comenzaba.

- ¿Todo bien entonces? – le preguntó Albert.

- ¡Todo bien!

- Pues excelente, porque tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes – le confidencio Albert, adoptando un tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alex, abriendo los ojos emocionado. Nada lo hacía tan feliz como saberse partícipe de un secreto con su padre.

- Se trata de tu mamá…

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

Cuando George bajó del tren, no supo qué fue lo que más lo sorprendió: si ver a Camille con el hombro vendado o verla junto al doctor Duval.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado, mientras la abrazaba con sumo cuidado.

- Es una larga historia – le dijo Camille sonriendo – En el camino a casa te la contaré.

- Pero… No entiendo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso fue necesario que te operaran…? ¿Tan rápido?

- Sí, pero no por las molestias que tenía en Francia. Tuve un accidente…

- ¡Un accidente!

- Sí, pero tranquilo, tranquilo. Charles se las arregló para volver a salvarme – dijo Camille.

A George no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en la mirada de Lefevre, ni menos aún en la del médico.

- Doctor Duval – lo saludó estrechándole la mano – No sabe cuánto le agradezco que otra vez ayudara a Camille. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué sucedió?

- Terry Grantchester me sugirió saltar de un ascensor y por poco nos matamos. Me dislocó el hombro evitando que cayera al vacío.

Camille lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, como si saltar de un ascensor con Grantchester fuera la cosa más común del mundo. George se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta…

- Pero… pero…

- Vamos, George, en el camino te pondremos al día.

- No puedo creerlo – contestó George negando con la cabeza.

¿Vacaciones? ¿Días de paz y tranquilidad? Nada. Debía habérselo imaginado: cuando de los herederos se trataba, nada podía ser sencillo. Camino al penthouse, Camille lo puso al día de lo ocurrido desde su llegada a Nueva York. Le contó de la fiesta en honor a Chanel, el apagón, el encierro en el ascensor y el accidentado salto. Charles conducía el automóvil y aportaba de vez en cuando algún comentario médico o alguna anécdota sabrosa.

Mirando hacia atrás, el accidente parecía casi divertido, pero desde luego no lo era. Sin embargo, no había miedo en las palabras de Camille. Al contrario, a George no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que lo ocurrido había tenido un efecto poderoso en Camille. La chica parecía más alegre y vibrante, incluso bromista. Su seriedad y el cálculo frío que la caracterizaban desde luego aún estaban presentes, pero notaba en sus palabras una vitalidad inusual, algo que antes le habría parecido imposible en ella.

Cuando llegaron al penthouse, George notó la extrema gentileza con que Charles le extendió el brazo a Camille para ayudarla a bajar del automóvil. El gesto no lo sorprendió, porque conocía muy bien al médico, pero sí le llamó la atención la coqueta disposición de Camille para aceptar la ayuda de Duval. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero prefería esperar. Comenzaba a entender a qué se refería Lefevre cuando le dijo que tenían mucho de que conversar.

Por más que Camille protestó, George no consintió en quedarse en el penthouse. No sería correcto que un hombreo solo alojara con dos señoritas, argumentó. Pero más allá del decoro, George tenía razones prácticas para no quedarse junto a ellas. Aunque sólo había conversado con su asistente algunas veces por teléfono, no se le había escapado el detalle de que Bellamy no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de que él rondara aún a Camille. George pensaba que Colette sentía algo de envidia y temor de que él pudiera tomar su lugar. Y estaba en lo cierto. Camille le había repetido mil veces que no debía preocuparse, porque George jamás volvería a trabajar con ella. Las razones podrían resumirse en dos: George ahora tenía su propio negocio y su socia era hermana de Tom. Colette, sin embargo, no se fiaba; a su juicio, esas no eran razones de peso. Camille, en cambio, pensaba que esas eran las únicas razones que importaban. Sobre todo el parentesco de Candy con su ex novio.

No era raro, entonces, que al saber que George las visitaría, Colette inventara una razón para no estar presente en la reunión. La mujer era de ideas fuertes, tanto o más que la propia Lefevre, así que prefería no entrar en más detalles. Con la excusa de tener que hacer algunas compras, Colette retrasó su regreso a casa. Aunque tenía curiosidad por conocer al famoso George Johnson, de quién tanto había oído hablar a Camille y otros, no tenía ganas de pasar un mal rato. Porque sabía que conocer a Johnson sería sinónimo de conflicto, pues no podría evitar hacerle alguna de sus famosas bromas irónicas, las cuales Camille condenaría. Lo mejor era evitarse la molestia. Pero a las cinco de la tarde ya no tenía más ropa que comprar, ni manos para cargar tantos bultos, así que armándose de valor, decidió regresar a casa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del penthouse, la recibió un coro de carcajadas.

- Parece que lo están pasando muy bien… - se dijo a sí misma, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe, anunciando con estrépito su llegada - ¡Ya llegué, Camille! – saludó de un grito, sólo para fastidiarla. Sabía que Lefevre odiaba que le gritara como si estuvieran en el mercado.

- ¡Ya te oímos! – respondió Camille desde el salón.

Colette pensó ir a su habitación a dejar sus compras antes de pasar a saludar, pero cambió de opinión de inmediato. Si llegaba ante los invitados con las manos llenas, tendría una excusa perfecta para retirarse de inmediato sin ser molestada. Luego podría demorarse cuanto quisiera antes de regresar. Esperaba que ese intruso se retirara lo antes posible, porque si algo había aprendido de todo lo que de él se comentaba, es que por decoro no se quedaría a dormir bajo el mismo techo de dos mujeres solas. Enhorabuena.

- Buenas tardes – dijo entrando con todas sus compras envueltas en finísimos envoltorios más caros que la ropa que cualquier mortal podría adquirir en una tienda cualquiera- Lamento llegar tan tarde, pero tenía que comprar algunas cosas… - dijo mostrando sus adquisiciones.

- No le conocía ese lado frívolo, madame Bellamy… - la saludó Charles.

- Mademoiselle… – lo corrigió severa Colette – Por favor, nunca lo olvide.

- Lo siento, mademoiselle – se disculpó Duval, haciéndole una reverencia e intercambiando una mirada divertida con Camille.

- Por fin llegas, Colette. George ya estaba a punto de irse. ¿Qué tanto compraste?

- Nada, sólo un par de…

Los ojos de Colette se posaron por fin en el solemne desconocido que, poniéndose de pie, se acercaba a saludarla. Confundido entre el mar de paquetes y bolsas de todos tamaños que la mujer acarreaba, George comprendió que no era buena idea extenderle la mano. En cambio, le hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, mademoiselle Bellamy – dijo George, mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

- Te presento a George Johnson, Colette. El George del que tanto te había hablado – le dijo contenta Camille.

- Un gusto conocerla, mademoiselle – agregó George incorporándose.

A través de la montaña de paquetes que llevaba a cuestas, Colette distinguió su mentón fuerte, sus facciones masculinas, su cabello que comenzaba a teñirse de gris, sus ojos oscuros y su porte de caballero. La voz grave de George sonó cálida y viril en sus oídos, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto y las rodillas le temblaran. Quiso hablar, pero sólo atinó a mirarlo con la boca abierta. Sin previo aviso, los paquetes cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Mademoiselle! – dijo George, acercándose para sostenerla por la cintura, pues la mujer parecía perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Colette! – gritó sorprendida Camille.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada – dijo Colette – Incorporándose rápidamente, avergonzada y sorprendida por su reacción. Sus ojos grandes se encontraron con los de George, quien la miraba confundido.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó extrañado.

- No… Sí…

- ¿Sí o no? – preguntó Camille acercándosele y separándola de George - ¿Qué te pasa? Tal vez Charles…

- ¡No! – aclaró Colette abruptamente – Estoy bien. Sólo… Es que… No tuve tiempo de almorzar – inventó para salir del pasó.

- ¿Está segura, Colette? – preguntó extrañado Duval. Ese no era su estilo.

- Sí, no se preocupe – contestó Colette sin quitarle los ojos de encima a George, quien en ese momento recogía los paquetes que habían quedado repartidos por el suelo.

- ¿Quiere que los deje en alguna parte? – le preguntó George.

- Gracias… - contestó Colette, bajando la vista.

Para su sorpresa, Camille notó que Colette se sonrojaba. ¿Sonrojarse? Colette Bellamy… ¿sonrojarse?

- Creo que necesita descansar, mademoiselle – sugirió Charles.

- Desde luego, doctor – contestó dócil Colette.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? Charles, tal vez podrías pedirle a la mucama que le prepare algo a Colette.

- No quisiera molestarlos… – dijo Colette en un tono de completa sumisión que Camille nunca le antes le había oído.

- Desde luego que no es molestia. Voy a la cocina – dijo Charles.

- Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación – la animó Camille.

- Si le parece, yo le ayudo a llevar todo esto – agregó George haciendo alusión a las bolsas.

Colette le regaló una sonrisa y en silencio, los tres se dirigieron a su habitación. George depositó las compras de Colette en una silla y tras hacer una leve reverencia a ambas mujeres, las dejó para que Colette se recostara.

- Qué mujer más rara – pensó George para sus adentros mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto el hombre abandonó la habitación Colette se incorporó de un salto sobre la cama.

- Dios mío, Camille… ¿dónde lo habías tenido todo este tiempo?

- ¿A quién? – preguntó extrañada Camille.

- ¿A quién va a ser? ¡A George Johnson, por supuesto! – sentenció Colette casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que te pasa?

- Pasa, Camille… - dijo Colette con ojos soñadores - Que me acabo de enamorar… Y esta vez, sí que es para siempre…

(*) _**Nota**_: En Candy Candy Final Story, Terry no toca la armónica, sino que el piano. Y si mal no recuerdo, bastante bien.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Holas:**_

_**Capítulo de extra duración y extra romance, en pago por la espera. Por ahora ya es muy tarde en esta parte del mundo y muero de sueño, así que en el próximo les contestaré. Perdonen por favor mi mala educación por ahora.**_

_**Un gran abrazo. Y como siempre, ya saben: **__**¡Sus comentarios son mi sueldo!**_

_**PCR**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 36**

Candy observó con alivio que Albert y Alex conversaban amigablemente en el jardín. Contempló la escena por largo rato, preguntándose qué secretos estarían compartiendo. Al principio se imaginó que Albert le estaría dando un sermón al niño y sintió ganas de acudir a su rescate. Pero cuando vio que Alex se colgaba de su cuello y que ambos se fundían en un abrazo cariñoso, entendió que su preocupación no sólo era injustificada, sino que absurda. Desde luego que Albert adoraba a su hijo y ella sería la primera en defender a quien osara cuestionar la idoneidad de su marido como padre. Las cosas se les habían escapado de las manos y ella, debía reconocerlo, no había hecho mucho por evitarlo. Segura ya de que las cosas estaban bien entre los dos amores de su vida, Candy volvió a su trabajo.

- … y eso es lo que pasa. ¿Qué crees que podría hacer para que mamá ya no esté enojada conmigo?– concluyó Albert con tono preocupado.

- Mmmm…

Alex frunció el ceño. Albert apenas contuvo la risa ante su carita de seriedad. Tras algunos segundos de deliberación, el niño emitió su veredicto.

- A mi mamá le gustan las flores. ¿Por qué no le regalas flores?

A Albert se le borró la sonrisa burlona de una plumada. Alex tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. Le había comentado a grandes rasgos que se sentía triste porque mamá estaba enojada con él, sin esperar recibir ninguna sugerencia de parte del niño. Sin embargo ahí la tenía: simple y sencilla, como el razonamiento de su hijo.

- O también le puedes regalar un chocolate. A mi mamá le gustan los chocolates…

- Alexander Andrew, eres un genio – le dijo con admiración Albert.

- ¿Qué es un genio? ¿Cómo los de los cuentos?

- ¡No! Un genio, un niño inteligente, muy inteligente. ¡Tienes toda la razón!

- ¡Sí! – gritó Alex entusiasmado.

¡Eso era! Algo simple bastaría para hacer las paces con Candy y luego poder conversar con calma. ¿La conocía hacía tantos años y no se le había ocurrido algo tan sencillo? Definitivamente las cosas no marchaban bien en su matrimonio. Era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto. Se puso de pie de un salto y con un gesto rápido, tomó a Alex y se lo echó a los hombros como un pesado bulto.

- Tú vienes conmigo. Porque quieres ayudarme, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí, sí! – confirmó el niño pateándole las costillas.

- Oye, pero no así – reclamó Albert – Quédate tranquilo o te dejo caer – lo amenazó.

- ¡No, papá!

- Es broma – rió Albert.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

El domingo era el día libre de Lily. La mujer llevaba una semana con la familia y ya todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, pero no quería abusar de su buena voluntad. Por lo mismo, Candy no permitía que dejara comida para el día domingo, sino que la hacía ella misma. Albert decidió que ese domingo la cena correría por su cuenta y que Alex sería su ayudante. En estricto rigor, debería estar revisando algunos documentos para las reuniones que tenía durante la semana, pero se negó a perder más tiempo en asuntos laborales. Sin importar que leyera o no esos documentos, los negocios se irían a pique. No estaba dispuesto a que ocurriera lo mismo con su familia. Las empresas las podría recuperar Neil; después de todo, para eso lo habían contratado. Su matrimonio era su responsabilidad personal. No pensaba delegarla en nadie, ni siquiera en Candy, aunque a ella la necesitaba, desde luego, para que todo funcionara.

Albert llevó a Alex directo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- Nada. Vamos a cocinar.

- ¿Cocinar? – preguntó Alex con ojos llenos de ilusión. ¡Eso sí que era algo que nunca antes había hecho!

- Sí, cocinar.

- ¡Yo corto las…!

- No, no, no. Nada de cortar. Yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer – lo aterrizó de inmediato Albert.

- Awww… - se lamentó el niño.

Albert se sirvió un café con crema y le preparó una leche con chocolate a Alex. Sentados frente a un plato de galletas, los cocineros repasaron el plan.

- ¿Tú sabes cocinar, papá? – preguntó Alex balanceando sus piernecitas.

- ¿Cómo que si sé cocinar? – respondió Albert en tono ofendido - ¿Cuántas veces te preparado el desayuno?

- Sí, pero yo digo cocinar de verdad… Como mi mamá…

- Como mi mamá… - repitió Albert en tono resentido – Mucho mejor que tu mamá.

- Bueno – aceptó Alex encogiéndose de hombros y terminando su tercera galleta.

- ¿No me crees? Para que sepas, yo le enseñé a cocinar a tu mamá – alardeó Albert.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Alex luchando contra la galleta.

- No hables con la boca llena – lo corrigió su padre – Claro que sí… Bueno… Sólo un poco. Antes tu mamá no sabía cocinar y yo hacía toda la comida.

- ¿Tú hacías toda la comida? – Albert no pudo determinar si el niño hizo una mueca de asco o de asombro. Tal vez fueron ambas cosas.

- Ya vas a ver…

¿Qué si él cocinaba? ¡Ja! Era un excelente cocinero… Aunque debía reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no preparaba nada más complejo que algún desayuno de día domingo. Pero había cocinado por tantos años, que seguro aún tenía el toque mágico. Mientras Alex terminaba su chocolate y las galletas, Albert revisó la alacena y decidió el menú. No era necesario complicar las cosas, pero de todas formas quería algo especial. Alex había sugerido chocolates para Candy, pero ya no le daría tiempo para cocinar un pastel. Era una lástima: con eso seguro habría obtenido el perdón y la buena voluntad de su esposa por al menos dos semanas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Alex.

- Estoy pensando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Estoy pensando…

- ¿Qué le vas a decir a mamá?

- Hijo… ¡estoy pensando! –reclamó Albert.

- ¡Pero piensa luego! Mi mamá ya habría…

- Si no guardas silencio, te echo de la cocina.

Alex decidió continuar tomando su leche y atacando sus galletas.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A tu habitación.

- ¡Pero yo no dije nada! – reclamó Alex casi llorando.

- Tranquilo. Sólo vamos a buscar algunas cosas. Mientras yo cocino, tú vas a hacer algo para mamá.

Los hombres de la casa subieron alegres la escalera. Candy los oyó reír y bromear y su corazón dio un salto de alegría. Nada mejor que saberlos contentos, nada mejor que verlos unidos. Albert se comportaba de nuevo como el padre que ella quería para su hijo. Pocos instantes después los oyó aproximarse. Esta vez decidió acercarse para saber en qué andaban.

- ¿Todo bien? - les preguntó cuando se acercaban a la escalera.

- ¡Sí! Todo bien – dijo Alex dando un salto de alegría. Albert sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

- Qué bueno. En un rato más voy a preparar la cena, ¿qué quieres comer…?

- Mi papá va a…

- ¡Noo! –lo interrumpió Albert.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Nada, nada. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Después te contamos – declaró Albert tomando a Alex de un brazo.

- Pero, papá…

- Después le contamos – le dijo al niño mirándolo significativamente.

- Ahhhh – contestó Alex comprendiendo - ¡Después te contamos mamá! ¡Adiós!

- Pero…

Los dos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. Candy los vio perderse en dirección a la cocina, mientras Albert parecía reclamarle algo a Alex en voz baja. El brillo en la mirada de su esposo no le pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos dos? Estuvo tentada a seguirlos, pero prefirió dejarlos continuar con sus misterios.

- ¡Por poco le cuentas a tu mamá! – reclamó Albert cuando llegaron a la cocina.

- Pero no le dije nada.

- Es una sorpresa, no tienes que decirle nada.

- Bueno… - aceptó el niño apenado.

- Muy bien. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Esto es lo que tienes que escribir.

- ¿Puedo dibujar a Pelusa?

- ¿A Pelusa? Bueno – aceptó Albert – Pero primero copia lo que anoté en este papel. ¿Lo puedes hacer?

- ¡Sí!

- Muy bien, hijo – contestó Albert orgulloso. Desde luego el niño no tenía ni la menor idea de qué significan esas palabras, pero eso no importaba. Sólo bastaba con que las copiara de la mejor manera posible en un trozo de papel - ¿Qué tal si le haces un dibujo a tu mamá mientras yo cocino?

- ¡Pero yo quiero cocinar! – reclamó Alex.

- Sí, vas a cocinar, pero tú me vas a ayudar en el postre. Primero necesito que hagas la invitación. Yo no puedo hacerla, porque no sé dibujar como tú. Por favor, Alex… - le rogó Albert.

Alex dio un suspiro pesado, como si todo dependiera de él y su talento.

- Bueno – aceptó finalmente.

Encaramándose en la silla, se dispuso a usar los lápices de colores y las acuarelas que habían traído desde su habitación. La tarea lo mantendría ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que Albert hiciera la cena. Crema de verduras, carne asada con papas al horno, ensalada y postre de frutillas con crema. Algo simple, pero irresistible para Candy.

- ¿Me ayudas a lavar las verduras?

- ¡Sí!

El niño bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió al lado de Albert. Pero quedaba muy lejos del lavaplatos, así que Albert le acercó un pequeño taburete. Albert dio por terminado el proceso de lavado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían el piso de la cocina hecho un desastre y que Alex había convertido las papas en barcos de piratas. Con no poco esfuerzo, convenció a niño de que volviera a sus labores artísticas, mientras él limpiaba el desastre. Lo último que quería es que alguno de los dos tuviera un accidente por resbalar en el piso mojado o que llegara Candy de improviso y los reprendiera por haber hecho tal estropicio.

Cuando la cocina volvió a la calma, Albert tomó un delantal de cocina, se lavó las manos y preparó la carne. En cosa de minutos, el suculento y tierno trozo comenzaba a cocinarse lentamente en el horno. Alex levantó la vista de su trabajo y se encontró de improviso con la imagen de su padre cocinero.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió el niño - ¡Te ves como Lily!

- No seas mal educado – lo retó Albert mortificado.

- ¡Te ves igual que Lily! – continuó riendo Alex.

- ¿Terminaste lo que te pedí?

- No, pero me falta poco…

- Pues entonces deja ya deja de reírte y termina de una vez. Si no, lo voy a hacer yo mismo…

- ¡No!

- Entonces apúrate.

Vaya con ese niño. Desde luego que no se parecía a Lily. Tendría que cocinar más seguido para que Alex dejara de decir esos disparates. De hecho, le enseñaría a cocinar. ¡Eso era! Le enseñaría a cocinar, porque todo hombre debía saber cómo cuidar de sí mismo y ganar el corazón de la mujer que amaba. No sólo el corazón de los hombres se ganaba por el estómago… también el de Candy. Por precaución, decidió poner a enfriar una buena botella de vino. Si tenía algo de suerte, tal vez podría disfrutarla esa misma noche.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

A las siete y media en punto, Alex entró corriendo al pequeño despacho de Candy y se plantó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó su madre, sorprendida.

- Le traje una invitación, señora Andrew – le dijo dejando un papel sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡Léelo! Me tengo que ir.

- Pero, Alex, espera…

- Ah: tienes que ir bonita.

El pequeño salió corriendo. Candy notó que su hijo iba muy bien peinado y que a su paso dejaba un aroma levemente familiar, un aroma que le recordaba a Albert. Tomó la nota y lo abrió. Era una invitación escrita de puño y letra de su hijito. Las líneas temblorosas, las letras al revés y el desorden así lo delataban. ¡Era la primera vez que su niño le escribía algo!

**_"Mamá: Te esperamos en el comedor a las 8"_**

¡Así que eso era lo que estaban haciendo! Ocho palabras y un número, los primeros de Alex. Candy sintió su corazón derretirse y poco faltó para que corriera a buscarlo, pero comprendió que eso arruinaría la sorpresa que él y Albert estaban preparando. Porque no cabía duda: Albert, su querido Albert, estaba detrás de todo eso. Candy miró el reloj de nuevo… aún faltaba media hora, tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. Alex había dicho que tenía que ir bonita. Tenía una cita con sus dos amores.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Albert tuvo un trabajo arduo evitando que la carne se quemara, que las papas estuvieran en su punto, que la crema de verduras resultara suave y que la ensalada se viera fresca. Todo eso sin contar con los más de diez intentos de Alex por escribir las famosas ocho palabras y el número de la invitación. Al final optó por tomarle la mano y guiársela para que pudiera terminar. El resultado distaba de ser perfecto, pero… era legible. Alex le dio los últimos toques, dibujó varias flores y a Pelusa y determinó que estaba lista.

Luego habían arreglado la mesa del comedor. Albert había pensado usar la vajilla más fina, pero luego cambió de opinión. No era opulencia ni glamur lo que necesitaba. Sólo necesitaba ser Albert, el hombre enamorado de Candy. Ni brillos, ni candelabros, ni música podrían jamás reemplazar la chispa del amor genuino. Albert le entregó a Alex los cubiertos y él mismo le indicó dónde y cómo ponerlos sobre la mesa. El pequeño lo hizo de buena gana, pero el mal pulso o falta de práctica obligaron a Albert a corregir todo. La carne aún necesitaba al menos media hora para estar en su punto, así que Albert bajó el fuego al mínimo y salió con Alex al jardín.

- Muy bien, ahora necesitamos flores. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlas?

Pelusa se les sumó alegre y al poco rato los tres se repartieron por el jardín. Alex cortaba las flores tan cortas y las apretaba con tanta fuerza, que al poco rato sólo tenía un ramo mustió entre las manos, así que Albert tuvo que enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Al cabo de veinte minutos habían cortado una buena cantidad de flores. En cuestión de minutos, Albert ordenó una parte de ellas en un pequeño florero que adornaría la mesa del comedor. Verificó que la carne ya estaba en su punto y apagó el horno.

- ¿Está listo tu dibujo?

- Sí, mira.

Alex le mostró una creación bastante abstracta de tres personas y un perro que flotaban en el aire, rodeados de flores y árboles.

- Oh… qué lindo dibujo… ¿Y quién es este?

- Es mi mamá… - contestó Alex orgulloso.

- Ah… Claro, claro… – respondió Albert no muy convencido. Al menos artista su hijo ya no sería. Pero lo importante es que lo había hecho con cariño – Perfecto, vamos a prepararnos para la cena.

- Ah, no quiero…

- Alex…

- Bueno, ya voy.

- Eso es, así me gusta, hijo. ¡Vamos!

Los Andrew subieron a sus habitaciones. Albert se las arregló para lavar a Alex, que se había embarrado hasta los codos recogiendo flores, y luego lo vistió para la ocasión. Él por su parte hizo lo propio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al niño, quien se divertía explorando el contenido de los distintos frascos que había en el baño de la alocaba de sus padres. Cuando estuvo listo, tuvo la buena idea de ponerse un poco, sólo un poco de su loción de afeitar favorita. O mejor dicho, de la favorita de Candy.

- ¿Puedo yo? ¿Puedo yo? – rogó Alex.

- Claro – dijo Albert echándole unas gotitas en la cara.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó el niño sintiéndose todo un adulto.

Acercando su taburete al lavamanos, Alex imitó a Albert mientras se peinaba. El resultado fue lamentable, pero su padre corrigió el desastre en un minuto.

- Estamos listos – sentenció Albert mirándose en el espejo - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bonito. ¿Y yo?

- Bonito también. Los dos somos muy lindos, ¿no crees?

- Sí – dijo Alex sonriendo orgulloso.

- Tu mamá no tendrá más remedio que perdonarnos. Pero Alex, tú me tienes que ayudar, ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó Albert, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, papá – contestó el niño sin vacilar.

- Vas a portarte bien, ¿verdad? – Albert lo tomó con cariño por los hombros.

- Sí.

- Y no vas a hacer rabiar a tu mamá…

- No, papá.

- Bien… Confío en ti. ¡Gracias por ayudarme, hijo!

Ambos se abrazaron. Albert buscó una cinta roja y se la echó al bolsillo. Una vez en la cocina, volvió a confirmar que todo estuviera en orden.

- Bien, ahora es tu turno. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Había acompañado a Alex hasta el segundo piso para que el niño entregara la invitación. Todo había salido bien y Candy le había dado una mirada de aprobación, pero aún faltaba el acto final. Cuando volvieron a la cocina, Albert se dio a la tarea de ordenar el resto de las flores con la cinta roja y de tratar en vano de hacer que Alex memorizara lo que tenía que decir. Los minutos pasaron volando y de pronto, faltaban sólo cinco para las ocho.

La función debía comenzar.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Candy llamó a la puerta del comedor a las ocho en punto. Para su sorpresa, Alex le abrió la puerta. La mesa estaba lista, decorada por un alegre ramo de flores de su propio jardín y con Albert llenando una copa de vino.

- ¡Hola, mamá! – la saludó el niño.

- Adelante, señora Andrew – dijo Albert acercándose a saludarla.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

- Mi papá te hizo una sorpresa. ¡Yo le ayudé!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy mirando con alegría a Albert.

- En serio – le dijo su esposo, tomando su mano derecha y depositando en ella una un suave beso que hizo que Candy se sonrojada y que Alex sonriera feliz.

- No tenías que…

- Por favor, Candy… -la interrumpió Albert apretándole la mano con cariño – Al menos déjame intentarlo… ¿quieres?

Las palabras de Albert le partieron el corazón. Sus palabras no eran sólo palabras; eran más bien un ruego triste. Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a estar tan distanciados.

- Toma, mamá.

La vocecita alegre de Alex fue seguida de inmediato por el cosquilleo del hermoso y sencillo ramo de flores que le acercaba a las manos.

- Lo hicimos para ti. Yo corté las flores amarillas…

- ¡Oh, mi amor, está hermoso! – dijo Candy agachándose para tomar el ramo de flores.

- Y yo todas las demás – agregó Albert.

- Están hermosas, Albert. Gracias…

- ¿Ya no soy tu amor? ¿Sólo Alex? – reclamó haciendo un puchero divertido.

- No digas tonterías, claro que eres mi amor – sonrió Candy acariciándole el rostro.

- Bien… porque tu amor, o sea yo – recalcó Albert haciéndole una mueca de burla a Alex – y tu otro amor…

- ¡Yo! – saltó el niño.

- Sí, él… Preparamos esta cena para ti. Toma asiento, por favor.

- Gracias. La mesa está hermosa, ¿ustedes también cortaron esas flores?

- Sí – dijo Alex – Y yo también te hice este dibujo. ¿Te gusta?

- Ah, mi amor, está hermoso, ¡qué lindo dibujas! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu papá?

- No… eres tú, mamá – contestó Alex sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre no se reconociera en tal pieza de arte?

- Ah, claro, claro…

Albert se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

- Por favor, ponte cómoda – le dijo guiándola a la mesa y ayudándole a sentarse – Alex, a sentarse.

- Sí, papá – contestó Alex. A Candy no le pasó por alto la alegre obediencia del niño.

- Muy bien, voy por la comida. Pónganse cómodos.

La cena transcurrió alegre y distendida, llena de bromas de Albert, de risas y ocurrencias de Alex, de felicitaciones de Candy. Pero la señora Andrew notó algo más: su hijo se comportaba alegre, pero no desordenado, sin que fuera necesario repetirle mil veces que hiciera lo que le pedían. Entonces era posible, comprendió Candy. Y entonces era Albert quien sabía cómo lograrlo… No ella.

La comida estaba exquisita y para sorpresa de Alex, Candy efectivamente le confirmó que era su padre quien la había iniciado en la cocina.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó cuando Albert servía el postre – Entonces, ¿ustedes vivían juntos antes de que yo naciera?

- Claro, hijo. Tú naciste dos años después de nuestro matrimonio – explicó Albert con total naturalidad.

- Pero tú dijiste que mamá quemaba la comida cuando estaban en el apartamento chiquitito que está lejos… ¿verdad?

- Verdad… - confirmó Candy con cierto grado de duda. ¿A dónde iba Alex con esas preguntas?

- Entonces… Antes de que yo naciera, ¿vivían ahí?

- No – dijo Candy.

- Sí – dijo Albert.

- O sea, sí – se apresuró a corregir Candy.

- ¿Sí o no? – insistió Alex.

- Sí, hijo, sí – dijo Candy.

- ¿Quieres crema para tus frutillas? – intervino rápidamente Albert.

- Pero no le des tanta crema… - sugirió Candy.

- Por hoy, creo que podemos hacer una excepción, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Albert guiñándole un ojo. Lo mejor era distraer al niño de temas complicado. Si no tenían cuidado, Alex terminaría preguntándoles ahí mismo de dónde venían los bebés y ese era un tema que por ahora prefería no tocar con su hijo.

- Claro, tienes razón, tienes razón – admitió Candy, entendiendo las razones de su marido.

- ¿Qué tal si nos comemos el postre en la sala? – preguntó Albert.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Alex alegre, saltando de su silla.

- Perfecto. Vayan ustedes mientras yo lavo la loza en la cocina. No quisiera dejar todo este desorden a la señora Lily.

- ¡Yo te ayudó! – gritó el niño.

- No – dijo de inmediato Albert, imaginando la cocina hecha un mar- Tú te quedas a acompañar a mamá. No sería de caballeros dejarla sola. Prometo no tardarme.

- Bueno… - aceptó el niño de mala gana.

- Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no lavamos la loza entre los tres? Así terminamos más rápido y luego nos vamos juntos a la sala. ¿Les parece?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Alex en tono de triunfo.

Albert sonrió y aceptó encantado. En quince minutos habían recogido la mesa y dejado la cocina impecable. Candy arregló las flores en un hermoso jarrón de cristal y las llevó a su pequeña oficina, mientras Alex y Albert llevaban el postre a la sala. Instantes después, los Andrew disfrutaban del postre y una alegre conversación.

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa, mamá? – preguntó Alex, acomodándose entre sus padres.

- Me encantó, hijo. Muchas gracias – dijo Candy besándole la frente.

- Fue idea mía, ¿cierto, papá?

- Cierto – admitió Albert.

- Pues fue una excelente idea. ¿Tu papá te hizo trabajar mucho?

- Un poco… pero no importa.

- Ya veo – contestó Candy sonriendo - ¿Estás cansado?

- No – dijo bostezando.

- Ven aquí, parlanchín – dijo Albert. Con cuidado, le tomó las piernas y las puso sobre las suyas, mientras Candy acomodaba su rubia cabecita en su regazo.

- ¿Estás cómodo? – le preguntó Candy.

- Sí…

Los tres siguieron conversando animadamente, mientras Candy acariciaba con ternura la cabecita de su hijo. Poco a poco, sus ojitos comenzaron a dar las primeras señales de que luchaba por no quedarse dormido. Albert sonrió. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo cubrió con cuidado, acercándose más a Candy para que el niño quedara cómodo en sus regazos. Alex se durmió acurrucado en la tibieza de sus padres.

Entonces, Candy y Albert guardaron silencio. Disfrutaban de un momento único. Había tanto de cada uno en ese trocito de cielo al que llamaban hijo, que les dolía el corazón pensar que por su propia porfía lo habían hecho sufrir.

- Cada día está más grande – dijo Candy sólo por decir algo.

- Lo sé. Y cada día está más inteligente.

- Se parece mucho a ti.

- También a ti… Es un buen niño.

- Sí…

La conversación murió en susurros. Por largo rato, ambos permanecieron en un silencio tranquilo. Albert trataba de pensar en qué palabras debía usar para disculparse, o de qué manera debía acercarse a Candy, pero no logró dar con nada inteligente. Decidió entonces dejar de luchar y se entregó al gozo sereno de ese instante de paz exquisita con su pequeña familia. Por fin, mientras acariciaba la carita de Alex, su mano fuerte se encontró con la delicada de Candy. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sin palabras, Albert tomó la mano de su mujer con la misma dulzura con que había acurrucado al niño y se la llevó a los labios.

- Perdóname, Candy – le dijo besando su mano. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era eso, sencilla y honestamente – He sido un tonto, perdóname – cerrando los ojos, Albert apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano de su mujer. Candy no tardó en acariciarlo.

- No, Albert, perdóname tú. La tonta he sido yo. Alex se portó excelente durante la cena. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Pues… Sólo hice lo que tú misma me habías dicho antes.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué fue lo que dije?

- Que no olvidara que es un niño… y que tengo que razonar con él como si fuera un niño, no un adulto.

- Es lo que siempre te digo… - sonrió Candy satisfecha.

- Lo sé… Pero eso no significa que lo haya malcriado. Conversé con él y le dije que me ponía triste ver que era tan desobediente contigo. Le dije que lo quiero, porque sabes que lo quiero…

- Claro que lo sé… - dijo Candy acariciándole la mejilla.

- Pero también le dije que si él nos quiere, no debe comportarse así. Candy, tú sabes que te adoro, pero a decir verdad… a veces siento que…

- … que lo malcrío demasiado… - completó su mujer bajando la vista.

- Sí.

Candy guardó silencio. A ninguna madre le gusta que cuestionen la crianza que da a sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué, Candy?

- No lo sé – Y no mentía: realmente no lo sabía.

- Candy, Alex también es hijo mío – continuó Albert tomándola de la mano – No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero tampoco me gusta que abuse de ti.

- No abusa – protestó Candy.

- Sí lo hace y lo sabes. Ya viste cómo se portó esta noche. Alex necesita firmeza, Candy.

- Lo que Alex necesita es cariño – lo contradijo su mujer, soltándose de su caricia.

Albert apretó los dientes para no dejarle ver que sus palabras y su conducta lo dañaban. Contó hasta tres millones o tal vez hasta quince, respiró hondo y volvió a la carga.

- ¿De verdad crees que enseñarle a un niño a comportarse es falta de cariño?

- Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes que él sólo necesita paciencia, no puede hacer las cosas como a ti te gusta.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que a mí me gustan?

- Pues… No sé… Quieres que siempre se haga todo a tu manera.

- ¿Inventé yo la regla de lavarse las manos antes de venir a la mesa?

- No, pero…

- ¿Inventé yo que un niño debía ser respetuoso con sus padres?

- Desde luego que no, Albert, lo que quiero decir es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que quiero decir… Bueno, lo que intento explicarte es que tienes que ser menos duro con Alex. Si le hablas con cariño, él te hará caso.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – admitió Albert - ¿Y qué más?

- Bueno… eso. Qué tienes que ser más cariñoso con él.

- Candy, honestamente… ¿te parece que soy un padre cruel? ¿Qué abuso de mi hijo? ¿Qué lo trato mal, que lo ignoro? – preguntó Albert dolido.

- No, no dije eso…

- ¿Entonces qué? – Albert levantó un poco la voz. Alex se movió inquieto en su regazo.

- ¡Cuidado! Vas a despertarlo – lo retó Candy en susurro.

Albert suspiró.

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

Y guardó silencio. No había resultado. Todo lo que había planeado, no había dado resultado. No lograba razonar con Candy o Candy se negaba a razonar con él. Se sentía como un tonto, pero sobre todo le dolía que ella cuestionara tan abiertamente el amor que sentía por su hijo. Él podía ser muchas cosas y en su vida sin duda había cometido muchos, muchos errores. Pero jamás había sido cruel con Alex. Jamás le había dirigido una mala palabra, a él ni a ella. Candy no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa manera. De pronto se sintió incómodo y ridículo. Las flores, la comida, la sorpresa… no habían sido más que una demostración ridícula de cursilería. Intentó ponerse de pie.

- No, Albert, espera, no te vayas – Candy lo tomó de la mano. Albert se sentó de mala gana.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Estoy cansado y mañana tengo un día largo…

- Yo también, pero…

- Entonces lo mejor es que vayamos a acostarnos de una vez. Toda esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo. Soy un estúpido.

- No digas eso, por favor…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué quieres que diga entonces? ¿Eh? – Candy bajó la vista - ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Converso con mi hijo, hago las paces con él, intento protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, preparo todo esto para ti, ¿y tú me dices que soy malo con él y contigo?

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¿No? Pues entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar tus palabras y tu queja de mi falta de cariño? Mira Candy, llevamos casi siete años casados y nunca antes habíamos pasado por una situación así. Alexander cumplirá dentro de poco cinco años. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido como para sentarse a perderlo. Si tú no quieres disciplinar a Alex, yo lo voy a hacer, no porque sea cruel, sino porque lo amo. Ya sé, ya sé: yo mismo fui un rebelde y me escapé de casa y mil cosas más, pero mis circunstancias eran muy distintas. Y dentro de todo, ahora agradezco la disciplina que me dio mi familia. No agradezco la forma, pero sí el fondo. No voy a permitir que mi hijo sea un patán mal criado. Te guste o no te guste, Alex debe aprender a comportarse y tú debes aprender a controlarlo.

- ¡Yo hago lo que puedo!

- Yo también. Pero si cada uno sigue haciendo lo suyo por su lado, si seguimos discutiendo frente a él en lugar de ponernos de acuerdo, sólo vamos a empeorar las cosas. Los padres que de verdad aman a sus hijos los disciplinan, Candy.

- Pero es tan pequeño…

- Por eso mismo, mi amor – le dijo Albert con vehemencia, tomando nuevamente su mano – porque es un niño, no sabe aún cómo debe comportarse. Por eso te necesita a ti y a mí para que se lo enseñemos de buena manera y con cariño, como tú dices. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que aguantar sus berrinches. ¿O qué quieres? ¿Qué cuando se case su mujer te venga a reclamar?

- No digas tonterías. Alex es sólo un niñito y…

- … un niñito que crece rápido y es muy inteligente. Sabe perfectamente bien hasta dónde puede llegar contigo y hasta dónde puede llegar conmigo. ¿Sí o no?

- Sí – admitió Candy.

- ¿Lo ves?

- Pero es que no tengo corazón para decirle que no… Cuando me mira con esa carita…No puedo. No sé… A su edad… A su edad yo sólo quería que me quisieran…

Ahí estaba. Por fin Candy lo había dicho. Eso era lo que pasaba. No era raro que los padres se vieran reflejados en sus hijos, pero las cosas cambiaban de buenas a malas cuando trataban de subsanar en la vida de sus retoños las carencias propias. Candy había crecido rodeada de amor, pero la herida de ser una huérfana, esa de la cual nunca hablaba, se manifestaba en ella de maneras inesperadas. Albert también era huérfano, pero en su caso, sí había conocido a su padre y su madre tenía nombre y apellido. Los padres de Candy no eran más que fantasmas egoístas y malvados que la atormentaban sin piedad cuando menos se lo esperaba.

- Oh, Candy, mi amor, ven acá…- Albert la acurrucó contra su pecho y le besó la frente con cariño - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, pequeña? – preguntó Albert en tono dulce, en tono de príncipe.

- Porque ni yo misma lo sabía – respondió Candy con voz triste – No quiero decir… O sea… No sé, Albert, no sé lo que me pasa. Pero no puedo negarle nada a Alex. No soporto verlo triste. Sé que no está bien, pero no puedo, ¿me entiendes? No puedo…

- Está bien, está bien, tranquila – dijo Albert depositando una leve lluvia de besos en su frente – No tienes por qué explicarme nada ahora. Sé que es doloroso, pequeña, pero me alegra saber por fin qué es lo que te ocurre.

- Perdóname – rogó Candy con voz quebrada por la emoción.

- No tengo nada que perdonar. En realidad el que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo, por no haber conversado contigo antes, por no haberte escuchado…

- Estás llegando demasiado tarde… y siempre estás tan cansado, que lo último que quiero es molestarte.

Albert acusó el golpe.

- Sé que las cosas están muy mal en la oficina y que te necesitan, pero…

- Ustedes también me necesitan en casa… ¿verdad?

- Sí. Y mucho –admitió Candy-. No puedo hacer esto sin ti, Albert.

- No lo estás haciendo sin mí – se quejó sorprendido.

- Pero así es como a veces lo siento. Yo sé que la crianza de los hijos es cosa de mujeres, pero tú mismo me estás diciendo que quieres criarlo de cierta manera. Entonces, ¿cómo, si no estás aquí conmigo?

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- Tú también la tienes.

- ¿Significa esto que los dos sabemos exactamente qué hacer, pero hemos estado como un par de tontos jugando a leernos la mente? – bromeó Albert.

- Pues… así parece – admitió Candy haciendo un gesto divertido que les arrancó a ambos una fresca carcajada.

Marido y mujer continuaron conversando por un largo rato. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y aunque a ratos Candy sentía ganas de reclamar y Albert luchaba con los deseos de tildar a Candy de caprichosa, la presencia de Alex dormido entre ambos lo impedía. Negada la posibilidad de reclamar en voz alta y alterarse, la única opción disponible era el escuchar con paciencia y responder con calma. Poco a poco abrieron sus corazones respecto a Alex, se confesaron sus miedos y sus aspiraciones, compartieron ideas y trazaron algo parecido a un plan de acción. Alex no era un niño problema, era simplemente un niño. Como tal, necesitaba a sus padres. A ambos, coordinados, no peleados; a ambos remando en la misma dirección, no hacia lugares diferentes.

Cada uno tendría que poner de su parte y no se darían por vencidos. Albert se comprometió a no llegar tarde sin antes avisar y a evitarlo tanto como pudiera. Candy, por su parte, prometió hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar su autoridad de madre frente al niño y a no ceder ante sus rabietas. Tendría que morderse los labios, lo sabía, pero había aceptado trabajar junto a su marido como el equipo que eran.

- Ya es muy tarde, Candy. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Yo llevo…

- No, no te preocupes. Yo lo llevo y lo acuesto. Ve tú a dormir – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y acomodando al niño sobre su hombro.

Candy lo observó en forma significativa y luego bajó la vista. ¿Qué era eso que había visto en sus ojos? ¿Un brillo? ¿Una promesa?

- Está bien. Yo llevaré todo a la cocina. Nos vemos luego…

Sí, una promesa. Eso era lo que sus verdes ojos reflejaban.

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

Cuando Albert intentaba ponerle el pijama a Alex, el niño despertó. Como solía ocurrir, lloriqueó un poco, pero Albert lo calmó de inmediato, acostándose a su lado y relatándole una historia fantástica que creó para él en ese momento. En cuestión de minutos el niño dormía. Pero Albert siguió a su lado, velando su sueño y repasando la conversación con su mujer. Hasta entonces, estaba seguro de que hacía todo perfecto; ahora sabía que él también tenía mucho que mejorar. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por Alex y por Candy, lo haría todo. Absolutamente todo.

Pero él había sido el que inició las conversaciones de paz. Candy se había mostrado hostil, aunque a la larga aceptó cooperar. "Nos vemos luego", le había dicho en la sala. No era muy difícil entender que eso significaba que se verían luego en su alcoba. Excelente. Ya estaba cansado de dormir solo.

Candy subió rápido a la habitación y se preparó para dormir. Vestida sólo con un fino camisón de seda, se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara, se aplicó sus cremas, para luego dejar caer estratégicamente un par de gotas del perfume favorito de Albert en su cuello. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, notó su ansiedad. Sus nervios. La expectación. Había algo absolutamente irresistible en ese hombre que sabía imponer su autoridad con cariño y consolarla como si fuera una niña. Había algo casi violento que despertaba en ella cuando lo veía actuar como el hombre que era, como el padre de su hijo y como su esposo. No era cuestión de fuerza, ni de malas maneras. Era su tono gentil, su paciencia, su cariño de hombre sensible mesurado con la sobriedad que lo caracterizaba. Había abierto su corazón para ella y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cuánto esfuerzo le costaba.

Su corazón dio un salto. Las flores, la cena… "Toda esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo. Soy un estúpido", había declarado al sentirse ofendido. ¡No! No había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ni era él un estúpido. La que había perdido el tiempo era ella, pensando que una noche lejos de su lecho le serviría de "escarmiento", sin darse cuenta de que había estado jugando con fuego y que los castigos contra los que tanto decía oponerse, no los daba Albert… sino ella. Ella era la que lo había dejado solo y él, cansado y agobiado, había preferido darle su espacio. Ahora, esa noche, volvía como el príncipe que era, mimándola, pero siendo firme. Escuchándola. Sobre todo eso. Fundamentalmente eso: escuchándola, sin tratar de solucionarlo todo, ayudándola a entenderse a sí misma. ¿Estúpido él? No, tonta ella por no haberse refugiado antes en su pecho y por haberlo castigado con el silencio y el frío de la cama de alojados. Como si él no fuera el dueño de su casa, su vida, su cuerpo, su corazón. Todo.

Candy corrió a la cama. Dejó encendida sólo la luz tenue, tomó el libro que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y simuló leer, mirando de reojo la puerta de su habitación. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. No. Leer era algo muy obvio, se daría cuenta de que lo estaba esperando. Lo mejor sería simular que estaba dormida. De un salto se metió hasta el fondo de la cama, se cubrió con la sábana y apagó la luz. No… Si entraba y veía todo oscuro, pensaría que estaba durmiendo y tal vez hasta creería que lo mejor era irse para no molestarla. ¡No! Pensó asustada Candy, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Encendió nuevamente la luz. Se acomodó bajo las sábanas, dando la espalda a la puerta de la habitación. Esperó.

Albert, por su parte, le había dado largas al regreso a su habitación. No sabía qué era peor: si estar allí sin Candy o estar allí con ella, convertida en una estatua de acero. Claro, dormir en la habitación de las visitas era mucho peor. Pero ahora se había despido con un "nos vemos luego". Eso era bastante claro, ¿no? Estaba autorizado a regresar al lecho matrimonial y se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero… él ya había hecho mucho trabajo ese día. Si Candy quería ir más lejos, decidió, sería ella y no él quien tendría que tomar la iniciativa. La decisión era arriesgada, porque con su mujer nunca se sabía. Podía molestarse. Podía no darse por aludida… después de todo, Candy era una despistada. Pero no en esas materias, pensó Albert sonriendo satisfecho. ¿Lo habría extrañado tanto como él a ella? La única forma de saberlo era regresar.

Y así lo hizo.

Abrió la puerta casi sin hacer ruido, como tentando el terreno. Encontró la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la lamparita de la mesa de noche de Candy. En la penumbra pudo notar de inmediato el contorno de la figura de su mujer bajo las sábanas. Candy se volteó en cuanto su marido ingresó. Albert sonrió en tono malicioso… "Excelente… Así que quieres jugar", pensó, "pues muy bien: juguemos". No sólo Alex necesitaba disciplina en esa familia.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la cama. Aún en la oscuridad, no tuvo problemas para notar que Candy respiraba un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Lo estaba esperando. Desde luego que lo estaba esperando. Albert se sentó en su lado de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y el cinturón. Todo muy lentamente. A continuación, se desabotonó la camisa. Cuando estiró los brazos para quitársela, rozó las caderas de Candy _por casualidad_… Candy se agitó suavemente, pero se negó a dar señales de estar despierta. Albert sonrió. Tomó su pijama y se fue al baño.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Candy se sentó otra vez sobre la cama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Se estaba duchando? No, seguro sólo se estaría lavando la cara y los dientes. Pero… ¿por qué rayos tenía que tardarse tanto? Un momento… ¿Estaba ansiosa? No, desde luego que no. Sólo estaba preocupada porque ya casi pasaba de media noche y al día siguiente debían levantare temprano. Eso era todo. Convencida por sus propios argumentos, Candy volvió a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas, pero esta vez dejó sus hombros al descubierto. Sólo de casualidad, claro… La temperatura de la habitación esa noche era algo elevada. Debería abrir una ventana, pero ya estaba acostada, así que pues… nada, con dejar sus hombros al descubierto bastaría.

¿Pero qué tanto hacía Albert en el baño? Candy intentó repasar los pendientes que tenía para la semana, pero ninguno vino a su mente. ¿Tal vez era la camisa que Albert había dejado sobre una silla lo que la distraía? No, nada. Sólo estaba cansada. Lo mejor era dormir. Y Albert debería hacer lo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que se demorara tanto en el baño? Candy se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. ¿Estaría bien?

Muy bien estaba. En el baño, Albert se dio maña y tiempo para lavarse la cara, los dientes, las manos, cortarse las uñas, peinarse y hasta dejar caer dos gotas del perfume favorito de su esposa en su pecho. Sólo por las dudas, pensó. Sólo por si ella aún se negaba a recibirlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, oyó claramente cómo Candy volvía a enterrarse bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda. Muy bien. Estaba despierta y lo estaba esperando. ¿Debería ser él quien…? No, no lo haría. Era hora de que Candy tomara la iniciativa. ¡Y por Dios que estaba seguro de que sería ella la que empezaría! Vestido sólo con el pantalón de su pijama, Albert se acostó lentamente en la cama. Observó a Candy de reojo y, simulando creerla dormida, se estiró sobre ella (rozando sus hombros desnudos) para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. Luego, se metió bajo las sábanas y le dio la espalda.

En cuanto Candy lo sintió acercarse a la cama, su corazón latió desbocado. Temió que Albert se diera cuenta, así que suspiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Cuando sintió el roce de su piel fría sobre la de ella, tibia, sintió un impulso por aferrarse a su cuerpo, pero se contuvo. No era propio de ella hacer algo así. O sea, lo había hecho alguna vez… bueno, algunas veces… varias veces, en realidad, pero en otras circunstancias. Mal que mal, aún estaban haciendo las paces. ¿No sería ese el sello de oro para confirmar la paz entre ambos? No, no, no. Debía controlarse.

En su lado de la cama, Albert contaba los segundos. Quería tocarla. Moría por acariciarla. Sabía que no debería haberla rozado, porque luego no tendría fuerzas para resistir. ¿Y ese aroma? Oh no… malvada Candy. Se había puesto su perfume favorito. ¡Y él tan original que se creía por haber hecho lo mismo! Le parecía que ya llevaba dos horas en la cama y sin que Candy diera señales de haberlo notado. La verdad era, sin embargo, que había pasado poco más de un minuto y Candy no percibía otra cosa más que el perfume de Albert y el olor familiar de su cuerpo. Y su calor… ese que aún con un metro de distancia entre ambos en su cama la quemaba.

Candy dio una vuelta en su cama.

Y luego otra… y otra…

Albert seguía contando los segundos. No se rendiría, no se rendiría. Sería ella, no él, quien empezara. Él ya había hecho todo el trabajo. Justo era que ahora cosechara los frutos. Era Candy quien debía hacer el último esfuerzo. Casi sin hacer ruido, Albert se giró sobre la cama y quedó mirando por algunos instantes la nada, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. En la penumbra, nuevamente vio el cuerpo de su mujer. ¿Estaba un poco más cerca que antes? No, seguro que no. Tal vez Candy necesitaba un incentivo. Albert volvió a girarse para darle la espalda y, sin querer, quedó un poco más cerca de ella.

Candy se volvió enseguida y sus dedos rozaron la piel tibia, a esas alturas, de la espalda de Albert. Sin querer, desde luego. Lo último que ella quería era provocarlo o molestarlo. Después de todo, su marido debía estar muy cansado. Sí… seguro estaba muy cansado… Igual que ella…

Sin su autorización, su mano derecha rozó nuevamente la espalda de su marido. No se movió. ¿Acaso ya estaba dormido? No, no podía ser, ¿verdad?, pensó Candy. Por si las dudas, decidió hacer una prueba. Lentamente, recorrió con su dedo índice la espina dorsal del bello durmiente. Albert se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar el gemido de placer que se atascó en su garganta, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que su piel respondiera y sus músculos se contrajeran ante el delicado estímulo de su mujer.

Así que estaba despierto… y tan ansioso como ella. Pero se negaba a cooperar, así que lo mejor sería someterlo a un tratamiento más "violento", determinó Candy. Despojándose de dudas y otras cosas, su traviesa mano derecha bajó por el pecho de su marido hasta llegar a su abdomen. Una vez ahí, la usó como ancla para pegar su cuerpo al de Albert y enterrar su nariz en la nuca el hombre que tanto amaba. En un movimiento que tenía más de instintivo que de planificado, Candy comenzó a aspirar profundamente el aroma del cabello y luego el del cuello de su marido, mientras su mano derecha deambulaba por su abdomen.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto? – le preguntó poniendo su pierna derecha sobre la de Albert, olvidando por completo que había decidido hacía sólo unos segundos mantener la distancia con él.

- Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo – mintió Albert.

- Pues no – le aclaró Candy mientras su mano subía por el pecho de su marido de nuevo.

- Ya veo – dijo Albert, esta vez sin logar contener el suspiro de placer que el contacto de la piel de su mujer contra su espalda le produjo.

- Me encantó tu regalo, mi amor…- le susurró Candy al oído.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Albert satisfecho – Pensé que tal vez…

- No, me encantó. En serio… - la mano derecha de Candy había llegado a su cuello y desde ahí, apoderándose de su mentón, se las arregló para obligar poco a poco a Albert a girarse hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Su frente sobre la de su marido, una mano de Albert en su cintura, otra en su cadera, y entre ambos, sólo la delgada tela de su pijama.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, señora Andrew? ¿Tal vez prefiere que me vaya a otra pieza y la deje dormir tranquila?- le preguntó con voz juguetona, casi en un susurro, haciendo ademán de querer abandonar la cama.

- Ni se le ocurra, señor Andrew – lo detuvo Candy con un gesto deliciosamente posesivo – Usted y yo tenemos deudas pendientes – le dijo apegándose aún más a su cuerpo, rozando sus labios contra los de Albert – Y yo soy la deudora… ¿Cómo puedo…?

- ¿Pagarme…? – completó Albert abrazándola por la cintura para tenerla aún más cerca, para sentirla aún mejor, para dejar que el amor hiciera estallar su magia entre ambos.

- Sí… Pagarle…

- Con intereses, supongo… - Albert susurró las palabras sobre sus labios y Candy sintió el leve roce de su lengua ansiosa.

- Sí, desde luego… Desde luego… – le dijo antes de perderse por fin en su boca, embrujada por su aroma y el deseo que ya no podía contener en su interior.

Albert se dejó besar. Sonrió victorioso. Ella había empezado. Ahora sería su turno.

- No, espera, espera – lo detuvo Candy con suavidad cuando intentó girarla para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y las sábanas – Esta vez fue idea mía… Déjame hacerlo a mi manera…

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía a Candy sobre su cuerpo y una vista que aún en penumbras era privilegiada.

- Entonces, señor Andrew… ¿Cómo dijo que quería el pago de su deuda? – continuó Candy deslizando coquetamente sus dedos por su pecho. Albert comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tan sorprendido como fascinado – Vamos… ¿qué le pasa? No me diga que ya no tiene fuerzas y prefiere parar…

- ¡Eso nunca! – reclamó incorporándose para besarla de nuevo.

- Muy bien me parece – dijo Candy cuando terminó el beso – Porque yo tampoco pienso detenerme.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Sinceramente, no recuerdo haber escrito nuncan un capítulo tan extenso. Pero parece que la situación lo ameritaba. Después de todo, este es un Albertfic, ¿no? No haré más comentarios, porque ahora sí, son ustedes y sólo ustedes, las que deben comentar.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**PCR**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Pupilas de Gato III**

**Capítulo 37**

A diferencia de lo que ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, una buena conversación, unos cuantos besos y muchas promesas de amor no fueron suficientes para solucionar los problemas de la familia Andrew. Sin embargo, Candy y Albert estaban decididos a no rendirse. Alex resintió el cambio. Como era de esperarse, al principio se mostró confundido. ¿Por qué mamá ya no era tan buena como antes? ¿Por qué algunas veces lo dejaba salirse con la suya y otras no? Papá parecía decidido a impedirle hacer lo que quería… ¿por qué? Fueron necesarias varias conversaciones, varias reprimendas, varias cenas sin postre y al menos dos fines de semana sin afeitada para que el pequeño por fin comprendiera que las cosas habían cambiado y que sus pataletas y lloriqueos ya no tenían el efecto mágico de antes. Candy, a su vez, tuvo que aprender a contenerse para no acurrucarlo cada vez que se ponía a llorar, mientras que Albert tuvo más de un problema controlando su falta de paciencia cuando Candy rompía el acuerdo.

Pero tras casi tres meses de arduo trabajo, lo estaban logrando. Poco a poco, Alex comenzaba a dar señales de paz y sus rabietas eran cada vez más esporádicas. Con el paso de los días, incluso ganó un par de premios inesperados, placeres simples, pero significativos, como ir con mamá y papá a una feria, comer algodón de azúcar o algún nuevo autito para su colección. Con esfuerzo, la vida familiar de los Andrew volvía a tomar el buen rumbo. La situación era muy distinta en sus respectivos trabajos.

Tras su regreso de Nueva York, George le había confirmado a Candy que la ciudad sería un excelente lugar para una nueva clínica y que el trato que les ofrecían no era del todo malo. Es cierto, el precio que ofrecían y los intereses asociados eran altos y tal vez estarían endeudados por un tiempo, pero estaban en el momento preciso para hacerlo. Candy no parecía convencida. El problema de las clínicas no radicaba en la falta de clientes; enfermos siempre hay demasiados. Lo complicado era el creciente número de cuentas impagas que sus otrora acaudalados pacientes dejaban tras cada estadía. Muchos de ellos estaban ya en la banca rota o a las puertas de estarlo, así que la posibilidad de recuperar ese dinero era nula. Candy pensaba que podrían continuar así por algún tiempo, pero George le hizo ver que la situación era insostenible. En al menos una ciudad ya no había solución. Con el dolor de su corazón, Candy tuvo que resignarse a cerrar, por primera vez en casi diez años de trabajo, una de sus clínicas. El golpe fue devastador. No tanto en lo económico, pues la decisión era acertada y prudente, sino en el ánimo de Candy. El futuro se veía complicado. Demasiado complicado. Ya no era sólo cuestión de que el apellido de su marido espantaba a los inversionistas, sino que su modelo de negocio comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Albert, por su parte, tuvo que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Allan, el consejero y mano derecha de Neil. Su llegada a Chicago marcó un cambio definitivo en Neil. Poco a poco ganó confianza y, junto con ello, su trato con todos cambió. Si bien seguía siendo respetuoso y evitaba el conflicto a toda costa, bastó sólo un par de meses con Allan a su lado para que comenzara a actuar con mayor independencia. Lentamente, Albert comenzó a sentir que pasaba no a segundo, sino que a un tercer plano. Cada vez lo invitaban a menos reuniones, su firma era necesaria en menos documentos y recibía menos información. Sus obligaciones, antes agobiantes, comenzaron a escasear, al tiempo que su tiempo libre aumentó. El cambio no le sentó bien en lo absoluto, sobre todo cuando empezó a ser reemplazado no sólo por Allan, sino también por otros personajes que comenzaron a hacer su aparición en la alta jerarquía de las empresas.

La situación no era fácil, pues siempre resultaba doloroso ver partir a colegas de años, pero todos sabían que el nuevo presidente traería a su propio equipo. Así lo hizo. En sólo tres meses, la mitad de la planta directiva había cambiado, buena parte de las empresas habían sido cerradas o estaban en proceso de ser vendidas y muchas propiedades habían sido rematadas. El patrimonio de los Andrew se reducía a pasos agigantados, pero Neil no daba señales de querer cambiar de estrategia. Su objetivo, les informó, era sólo concentrar sus esfuerzos y recursos en un punto: sacar a flote el banco. Todo lo demás podría recuperarse fácilmente, alegaba en las reuniones, pero si perdían el banco, su negocio más emblemático, perderían su identidad. Albert reconocía que el plan parecía lógico, sobre todo considerando las muchas y muy generosas medidas que el gobierno había puesto en marcha para salir al rescate de los banqueros. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en el estómago cada vez que se enteraba de que una nueva empresa o propiedad había sido vendida.

Buena parte del dinero de esas ventas era destinado a pagar las deudas y los compromisos del banco y a algunas pequeñas inversiones en negocios que parecían prometedores, pero nada como las audaces inversiones que Albert acostumbraba hacer en los buenos tiempos. Neil y su equipo parecían empeñados en liquidar todo, obtener efectivo, invertirlo en el banco y salvar las apariencias. Algunos precios de venta eran ridículamente bajos, todos lo sabían, pero a su vez, todos comprendían que aspirar a más era igualmente ridículo, pues tenían todo en su contra. A ese paso, hablar de "las empresas Andrew" sería muy pronto una cuestión del pasado.

Al principio, algunas voces cuestionaron la idoneidad del equipo de Neil. Él, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar. A veces daba la impresión de que no podía justificar alguna decisión o algún despido, pero tras una reunión con Allan, Neil era capaz de convencer a todos de lo sabio de su proceder. Después de todo, Allan era su Neil. Eso, sumado a sus estudios en Londres y su experiencia junto a Neil, pero sobre todo su presentación impecable y su liderazgo firme, lo convirtieron rápidamente en una presencia que a algunos incomodaba y que a otros encantaba. Albert estaba en el primer grupo. Pero su opinión, desde luego, ya a nadie le importaba.

Cada tarde, Neil abandonaba las oficinas centrales escoltado por sus guardaespaldas, los cuales cambiaban constantemente, y seguido por Allan. Su cuñado aún vivía en la mansión y allí se quedaría hasta que llegaran su hermana y sus sobrinos. Becky había retrasado una y otra vez su llegada por diversos motivos sobre los cuales Neil no ahondaba. Su presentación como nuevo presidente de lo que quedaba de las empresas Andrew fue pospuesta varias veces. Finalmente, Neil propuso que hicieran algo simple y con pocos invitados. Ya todo el mundo se había enterado del cambio y, en realidad, no había mucho que celebrar. Lo importante era trabajar y a eso estaban todos abocados. Pero mientras Neil y su equipo corría de un lado a otro, Albert y sus viejos colegas tenían cada vez menos que hacer y, ya se sabe, demasiadas tardes libres en el trabajo sólo pueden ser sinónimo de problemas a futuro.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

En Nueva York, Camille también tenía mucho menos trabajo, pero por razones totalmente distintas a las de Albert ya que, animada por Colette, había decidido tomarse algo parecido a vacaciones. Si bien seguía al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en sus empresas, comenzó a darse tiempo para salir más, visitar galerías de arte y cafés, ir a los museos y, algo nuevo en ella, visitar con mayor frecuencia las boutiques de moda. Colette notaba que Camille parecía más interesada en su apariencia personal, aunque su hombro dislocado y entablillado arruinaba parte de sus buenas intenciones. La lesión aún le daba algunas molestias, pero dentro de las próximas semanas, había indicado por fin Charles, estaría totalmente recuperada.

Y entonces podría volver a París.

Duval no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la decepción que la noticia le causaba. Camille, por su parte, tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar las pocas ganas que tenía de regresar a Europa. Colette comenzó a preguntarse si tendría que comprar aún más ropa y si soportaría vivir rodeada de norteamericanos, lejos de la buena mesa francesa y la acción de París. La idea no le hacía gracia, pero a la vez, la emocionaba. George Johnson vivía en Estados Unidos. A miles de kilómetros, ajeno al mar de emociones que en ella despertaba, feliz con su pacífica existencia, totalmente inmune a ella.

La semana que había permanecido en Nueva York le parecía ahora a Colette un recuerdo lejano. Camille nunca supo qué fue lo que a su asistente le ocurrió durante esos días. Su humor cambió, sus risotadas desaparecieron, su tono de voz se suavizó y sus silencios aumentaron. Parecía otra. Al principio, Lefevre tomó todo a la broma, porque Colette se enamoraba para siempre día por medio. Pero cuando George se fue y su estado de ánimo no mejoró, comenzó a preguntarse si esta vez su amiga estaría hablando en serio. De ser así, pensaba Camille, el futuro no se auguraba auspicioso para Colette. George no había tenido pelos en la lengua para manifestarle lo poco confiable que le parecía su asistente.

- Estoy seguro de que esa mujer algo oculta, Camille… Por favor, ten cuidado con ella - habían sido sus palabras poco antes de subir al tren que lo llevó de vuelta a Chicago.

- Oh, vamos, George. Por supuesto que oculta algo. Y no sólo una, sino muchas cosas. ¿O necesitas que te recuerde que…?

- No, no necesitas hacerlo. Sigo pensando que todo esto fue una muy mala idea.

- No seas injusto con ella, George. Lleva ya varios años a mi lado y todo ha funcionado de maravillas. Le tengo mucho cariño – George la miró preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ten cuidado, Camille.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me encariñé con ella? Perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias! - los temores de George la herían- Veo que tú también crees que son incapaz de cuidarme. Claro, como siempre me equivoco en estas cosas – sentenció en tono irónico.

- No te lo tomes así. Lo digo por tu bien…

- Todos me lo han dicho por mi bien. Y todos han estado en lo correcto… Está bien, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Qué la despida mañana? O ahora mismo, si prefieres. ¿Y qué hago entonces? ¿Vuelvo a esconderme en mi departamento?

- No digo que…

- ¿Vendrías a trabajar tú conmigo? ¿Dejarías a tu niño William…?

- Camille, no es necesario que te pongas así – reclamó George.

- Oh, perdón, perdón. Olvidé que el niño William es tu preferido.

- A veces te comportas como una mocosa mal criada, Camille.

- Pues tal vez sea porque ustedes me tratan como si lo fuera.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Sí lo es. ¿Qué tienes contra Colette? ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de ella? Tú sabes tan bien como yo su pasado.

- Es verdad, pero hay algo que… No sé. Me inquieta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé… Me incomoda la forma en que mira, como si… - George bajó la vista, apenado.

- Cómo si… ¿te desnudara con la mirada? – preguntó Camille, levantando una ceja.

- No digas esas cosas – contestó George enrojeciendo.

- ¿Sí o no? ¡Vamos! Dime…

- Sí – Camille dejó escapar una risa larga y contagiosa que lo mortificó aún más – No te rías de esa manera. Esto no tiene nada de divertido.

Camille no dejó de reír. La especialidad de Colette era desnudar al resto con la mirada, sobre todo a los hombres que le gustaban. Pero si ella sentía algo más que uno de sus amores pasajeros, tendría un camino por arduo por delante. George la había eludido como a la plaga.

Y mientras Colette seguía perdida en sus recuerdos de una semana contemplando en silencio a George Johnson, el doctor Duval se dejaba arrastrar por los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes que surgían en su corazón por Camille. La chica, sin embargo, a ratos lo confundía. Había días en que sonreía y parecía contenta con su presencia, mientras que en otros se mostraba distante. Algunas veces aceptaba sus invitaciones, pero luego, sin razón aparente, esgrimía alguna excusa para no presentarse. Entonces Charles pensaba que tal vez la empresaria estaba jugando con él y se alejaba, molesto y ofendido. Cuando eso ocurría, era Camille quien lo invitaba a cenar, a alguna función de cine o simplemente a caminar por Central Park. Colette ya no los acompañada, pues se había aburrido de actuar como chaperona. Le pagaba para que fuera su asistente, no la protectora de su virtud, le había aclarado sin rodeos, con el único propósito de empujarla a pasar tiempo con Charles a solas. El doctor no le era indiferente, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco lo amaba. Eso Camille también lo tenía muy, muy claro.

La primera vez que había visto a Tom, su corazón había dado un salto. Tom la hacía reír, la divertía, la hacía sentirse linda y querida. Duval, en cambio, la hacía sentirse como una reina inalcanzable, la colmaba de atenciones y parecía siempre dispuesto a complacer hasta sus más pequeños caprichos. Donde Tom habría luchado por hacer valer su opinión, Charles no tardaba en dar su brazo a torcer. Y allí donde el vaquero se habría mostrado tosco y desinteresado, el médico hacía gala de buen gusto y experiencia. Charles era bien educado, vestía impecable, siempre tenía tema de conversación y se movía con gracia entre los distintos grupos sociales, sin importar si fueran millonarios o desempleados. Tenía el corazón grande y generoso, ayudaba a quien podía, pero no dudaba en cobrar precios exorbitantes por sus consultas a los millonarios con enfermedades de fantasía y bolsillos son fondo. Con Charles se sentía en confianza y aprendía, pero… algo había o, mejor dicho, faltaba algo. Algo que le impedía corresponder sus insinuaciones amorosas.

Por su parte, Duval no estaba dispuesto a cometer los errores de antes. Decidió no dejar de lado sus actividades habituales. Visitaba a sus amigos, alguna vez salía con una chica especial, participaba en congresos médicos. Su reputación profesional y social crecía a pasos agigantados, algo a lo cual no dio importancia hasta que encontró en ello un arma inesperada para acercarse a Camille. Comenzó a invitarla a discretas recepciones y funciones de teatro a beneficencia en las cuales la estrella era él y Camille, su invitada. Fue él, y no Camille, quien brilló esta temporada. Y era su nombre, seguido del de Camille, el que comenzó a ocupar algunas páginas sociales. Poco a poco, en forma muy disimulada y tranquila, los apellidos Duval y Lefevre comenzaron a mencionarse en círculos sociales, pero en forma tan discreta que nadie, ni siquiera la propia Camille, pudo sentir que había entre ellos mayor compromiso. Charles sonreía complacido revisando la última columna social. Muy pronto llegaría el día. Su día. Y cuando eso ocurriera, Camille sería suya. Total y completamente suya.

**- p - p -p - p- p –**

Las noticias tardaban poco en llegar al resto del país, en especial cuando se trataba de gente rica, joven y bella. ¿Y qué más atractivo que una joven pareja de franceses a punto de iniciar un romance en tierras americanas? Terry Grantchester, cansado tras un largo día de filmación, se acomodó en su sofá de cuero para confirmar que Lefevre parecía estar cumpliendo muy bien su parte del trato. La foto en el diario no hacía más que confirmar lo que Colette le había comentado a la ligera durante algunas de sus conversaciones telefónicas.

- No se puede negar que el doctor tiene una paciencia de santo con ella – opinaba Colette.

- Oh, vamos. Camille no es tan terrible.

- Supongo que ese es un comentario irónico, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

- Terry, por favor. Hace un par de meses la sola mención del nombre de Camille parecía causarle cólicos renales… ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Nada…

- Nada. Ok. Entonces un buen día usted despertó, se lavó la cara y mirarse en el espejo, se dijo a sí mismo: "A partir de hoy, le tendré simpatía a Camille Lefevre" – recitó Colette en tono dramático.

- Bueno, no precisamente así, pero…

- No le creo. Camille es insoportable. Usted lo sabe.

- Pero usted la adora…

- Maldición – se lamentó Colette - ¿Acaso soy tan evidente?

- Mucho – contestó Terry sonriendo divertido - Es cuestión de conocerla, supongo.

- Tal vez tenga razón. Al final la chiquilla se las arregla para robarle a uno el corazón. Parece que esa conversión de ustedes en el hotel le causó una fuerte impresión…

- ¿Qué conversación? – preguntó Terry sorprendido. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?

- Oh… Esto es muy gracioso. ¿Por qué me lo niega?

- Pero… ¿qué conversación? – Camille lo mataría si le contaba a Colette algo que no sabía y sospechaba que esa conversación era algo que la chica no habría querido compartir con su asistente.

- Señor Grantchester…

- … - Terry no contestó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba muy ocupado pensando que lo último que necesitaba era molestar otra vez a Lefevre. Así que debía tener cuidado con lo que le decía a Colette. Pero… un momento. ¿Por qué no quería molestarla? ¿Qué más daba si eso ocurría?

- Terry… ¿Está ahí? ¿Aló?

- Oh, sí, sí… Perdón, no la escuché – Desde luego no la había escuchado. Estaba demasiado preocupado preguntándose mil cosas respecto a Camille o, para ser precisos, respecto a su forma de reaccionar frente a la idea de Camille Lefevre molesta con él.

- Está bien, olvídelo.

Obediente, Terry lo había olvidado. Hasta ahora, cuando veía en el periódico la foto de un Duval feliz, llevando del brazo a una alegre y aún entablillada Lefevre. "Seguro se verán mejor cuando por fin le saquen esas vendas", pensó Terry. Seguro a ella no le quedarían muchas cicatrices. A él en cambio, pensó levantándose la manga de la camisa, algunas marcas lo acompañarían toda la vida.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo dar un salto. Eran casi las diez de la noche. ¿Quién rayos podía ser tan desatinado como para llamarlo a esa hora? Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Al tercer timbre, tomó el auricular furioso. Sin importar quién fuera, tendría que escucharlo.

- ¿Aló? – preguntó molesto.

- Hola, Terry. Soy Miller.

- ¿Miller? ¿Sabes qué…?

- Da lo mismo la hora, hombre. Lo conseguí.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Qué conse…? – Terry hizo una pausa, comprendiendo – Espera un momento… ¿Estás hablando de…?

- Exactamente. Va a recibirte. La próxima semana. En el teatro.

- No es verdad…

- ¿Te parece que iba a gastar tiempo y dinero sólo para hacerte una broma por teléfono? ¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Hathaway está dispuesto a hablar contigo!

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo…?

- Ven a Nueva York y te explico todo con más calma.

- ¿Pero cuándo puede recibirme? – preguntó ansioso.

- El día que tú quieras. Pero yo que tú no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo.

- ¡Miller, eres mi héroe! – gritó fuera de sí Terry.

- Supongo que puedo interpretar eso como que tendré una entrevista exclusiva sobre tu nueva película mucho antes que el resto y que me dejarás venderla…

- …al medio que quieras. Sólo evita la prensa del corazón, odiaría caer tan bajo.

- Esos pagan muy poco. Tengo mejores contactos y también mucho más tiempo.

- Parece que tu ayudante fue buena idea…

- ¿Buena ida? Excelente idea. Me ha salvado la vida, te lo aseguro.

- Me alegro por ti y también por mí. Así tienes más tiempo para ayudarme. Entonces la entrevista sería para…

- El New Yorker

- ¿El New Yorker? – preguntó Terry sorprendido.

- Sí. Está de moda, es refinado, divertido y están dispuestos a pagar un muy bien precio por una exclusiva. ¿Cuánto quieres que te paguen?

- Lo mismo que a ti, supongo.

- Pues supones mal, amigo. La estrella en el periodismo soy yo. Tú eres el invitado.

Terry sonrió complacido. Miller no daba puntada sin hilo, ni tampoco perdía tiempo disimulando. Así era mejor para todos. Terry ganaba, Miller también. Y él, después de tantos años, por fin volvería a conversar con Robert Hathaway, el director de teatro que lo había llevado al estrellato sobre las tablas, el primero que había confiado en él para darle el protagónico que terminaría por cambiar su vida. Aquel a cuya compañía había dado la espalda dos veces, primero tras el accidente de Susana y luego, tras su separación de Candy, cuando abandonó Nueva York para iniciar su carrera cinematográfica en Los Ángeles. El director había perdonado la primera partida, pero la segunda la tomó como una afrenta personal. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar y Hathaway no había perdido oportunidad de dejar saber al mundo su molestia con Grantchester. Pero Robert era el mejor y Terry quería volver a empezar con él. Si no era Hathaway, no sería nadie y gracias a Miller, su regreso al teatro por fin comenzaba a materializarse.

Pasaban ya de las diez treinta de la noche cuando Mark despertó con el sonido del teléfono.

- ¿Quién ha…?

- Hola, Mark. Necesito que me consigas un pasaje a Nueva York para la próxima semana. En primera clase, por favor…

- ¿Terry…? – preguntó confundido Mark, aún medio dormido.

- Y también necesito que reserves un hotel. No sé si el mismo… Bueno, da igual. Al final de cuentas, está bien ubicado y todo fue un accidente. ¿Me puedes traer los pasajes mañana?

- ¿Para Nueva York?

- Sí, una semana.

- Pero tienes que…

- Sí, sí, lo sé: las grabaciones. Bueno, de eso tú te encargas. Confío plenamente en ti.

- ¿Y qué…? Pero… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué vas a ir a Nueva York? – preguntó Mark incorporándose y despertando de golpe.

- Es un poco largo de explicar. Tráeme todo mañana y te cuento…

- Pero…

- Ya es muy tarde. Nos vemos.

- Pero, Terry… ¡Terry!… ¡Maldición!

El actor ya había colgado.

**- p - p -p - p- p -**

Al otro lado del país, las novedades sobre Camille y Charles habían causado una impresión muy distinta a las que se experimentaban en Los Ángeles. Tras leer la última nota aparecida en la sección de sociales, Tom lanzó el diario lejos y se puso de pie. Incómodo, sofocado, molesto, decidió servirse un trago. Tomó nuevamente el periódico:

_"El doctor Charles Duval y su acompañante, la señorita Camille Lefevre…"_

Su acompañante. ¿Acompañante? ¿Desde cuándo Camille se conformaba con ser sólo "la acompañante" de un hombre? ¿Desde cuándo Duval vivía en Nueva York? ¿Desde cuándo Camille estaba en Nueva York? ¿Por qué llevaba un hombro vendado? ¿Por qué acompañaba a Duval? ¿Por qué se veían tan felices juntos?

¿Por qué diablos le importaba?

Sí. De todas las preguntas, esa era la única realmente importante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué diablos le importaba? ¿Qué tenía él que ver con Lefevre? ¿Qué más daba que estuviera en Nueva York, en la China o en París con Duval o cual cualquier otro? ¡Nada! No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ni había nada que fuera de su incumbencia en la vida personal de su ex novia. Porque Lefevre no era más que eso, su ex novia. Una más de las muchas que había tenido y de las muchas que seguramente tendría. Tratando de creer la mentira que él mismo se estaba contando, Tom terminó de tomar su trago. Sentía rabia… sentía… Maldición…

Sentía celos.

Celos.

Celos.

* * *

_**... y el próximo capítulo debería llegar muy pronto. **__**Aunque el tiempo es algo relativo. Ahora que ya pasaron tres meses en la historia, imagino que ya se pueden hacer una idea de qué rumbo tomarán las cosas. O algo así. **_

_**La semana pasada fue premiada por muchos comentarios de ustedes, cuál de todos más lindo y buena onda. De todo corazón. SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO Y UFFFF, ¡QUÉ BIEN ME ESTÁN PAGANDO!**_

_**Pero hubo uno que me mató de la risa. Ginaa: " PCR, sublimeeeeee. kremos otro BEBE..." ¡jajajajajajajjajaaja! ¡Cómo me ha reído con estas simples y apasionadas palabras! Ginaa, ¡GRACIAS! Eres genial :-D**_

_**Pero Vero Canedo fue aún más directa y declaró abiertamente: "Por Dios espero q elproximo sea uno candente". Vero querida... lamento decepcionarte, pero soy muy sincera: más allá de lo que hubo en el capítulo anterior, no voy a aventurarme más bajo las sábanas del matrimonio. Es bueno dejar cosas para la imaginación ;-)**_

_**ROSEEWXW: Efectivamente, nena, ¡estás al día!**_

_**Paty qb: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin leerte! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir esta historia por ya tanto, tanto tiempo :-)**_

_**Mysha: Toda la razón. Los temores de Candy son tan simples como profundos. Y esos, lamentablemente, son los peores, porque para los demás son muy difíciles de aceptar. Albert lo está intentando, pero las cosas se están complicando...**_

_**Tzitziki Janik: Me alegró muchíiiiisimo saber y leer que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Con este comentario diste en el clavo: "Albert tiene paciencia de santo con Alex y Candy, nuevamente volvió a ser el amigo, el confidente, el príncipe (y ahora terapeuta) de ella." Terapeuta. ¡Pobre! ¡Es la pura verdad!**_

_**Laila: ¡Gracias por considerar que el anterior fue un capítulo de súper lujo! Espero que la "sonrisa" por la cual tu marido te hizo bromas ya haya desaparecido. Tampoco es bueno que a uno lo molesten por esas cosas ;-)**_

_**rosa amanda: ¿Lo leíste tres veces? WOW. Eso sí que es tener paciencia. ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**carlotta 27: Sí, ya era necesario que ambos se reconciliaran y qué bueno que te gustó el cómo se reconciliaron. Ahora más que nunca deben estar juntos. Sobre todo ahora. Porque ahora empieza lo "bueno". Uuuuu...**_

_**Eydie: "Felictaciones! De verdad sentí cada una de las emosiones de los personajes. Me angustié, reí y casi lloré." No sabes cómo me emociona a mí leer comentarios como el tuyo. Es animador y me llena de alegría. El trabajo vale la pena. ¡Gracias!**_

_**SANDYBELLHRNDZ: ¡MIl gracias por tus felicitaciones!**_

_**Maxima: "Me encanta Alex. Me gustó mucho eso de que se ven bonitos." El pobre Alex aún no tiene muchas fans, porque es un tanto insoportable, así que es bueno saber que tú le tienes más paciencia. Eso de "nos vemos bonitos" se lo debo a mis propios sobrinos. Vaya que les gusta mirarse en el espejo :-)**_

_**Blackcat2010 : "Y muy cierto,Albert bajo la guardia,se porto maravillosamente y volvio a ser ese personaje del que muchas nos enamoramos". Este fue un punto en el que varias de ustedes (aquí en en Facebook) coincidieron. Tal vez no me di cuenta al escribirlo, pero creo que tienes toda la razón. Incluso para mí, ahora que lo pienso, fue un reencontrarme con ese Albert maravilloso que a uno le robó el corazón. ¿Cómo no reconciliarse con él? **_

_**Lynda K : "Pero mis matemáticas no concuerdan." Cuando leí esto, pensé... "pero si Candy no está embarazada... ¿qué matemáticas? ¿qué cuentas?" :-D Creo que el tema me está penando ajajajajajaja!**_

_**Paolau2: Qué bueno tu comentario. "Al ppio la vdd quería matar a Candy, me sentía frustrada como el wero pero tmb como él poco a poco la fui entendiendo." Sí que daban ganas de tirarse de los pelos con Candy. Yo misma me di vueltas y vueltas escribiendo esa parte, porque Candy "se negaga" tozudamente a "confesarme" qué changos era lo que le pasaba con Alex. Esa parte costó, pero al final, creo que salió como debía. Eso espero :-)**_

_**Opalsv: "Me encanto! Son las 11:15pm y estoy cansadísima y con mucho sueño pero no pude con la tentación de leerlo. Me encantó la estrategia de Albert! " Para que veas que todas trasnochamos. POr aquí son las 3:13 am... y yo aún no termino de subir este capítulo. Espero que haya valido la pena el trasnoche. Auchhh...**_

_**Gatita Andrew: Como siempre, genial. Linda. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, tus comentarios y tus ánimos! Un abrazote.**_

_**quevivacandy : "mmm creo que si habias escrito capitulos laaaargos pero ninguno como este, en el sentido de un momento de intimidad entre ellos, hasta donde recuerdo siempre cortabas jijiji." Cierto. Y la verdad seguirá siendo así. Prefiero no explorar más allá y, por los comentarios de algunas chicas aquí presentes, no creo que sea necesario dar más pistas. La imaginación individual debe bastar en estos casos ;-)**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: "fue de los mejores capítulos de esta tercera parte de tu historia". ¡GRACIAS! Eso sí que me gustó, gracias, gracias, gracias. Tienes razón, tú y las chicas tienen razón: hacía falta un buen capítulo centrado en ellos. Ya vendrán otros, palabra.**_

**¡Hasta el próximo!**

**PCR**


End file.
